<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Seasons Change by CethlyArlo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594988">As the Seasons Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CethlyArlo/pseuds/CethlyArlo'>CethlyArlo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Galbatorix is mentioned, Ilirea is a strange place, Inheritance Cycle fic, Murtagh might show up, My First AO3 Post, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanir the Ambassador shows up too, but as accurate as possible, elva and angela are friends!, some mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CethlyArlo/pseuds/CethlyArlo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Focusing on the events following the conclusion of the fourth book in the Inheritance Cycle, Arya and Fírnen navigate life after Eragon leaves Alagaësia. Or, in a slighly more than Canon divergence, Arya discovers she's pregnant. Eventual Arya x Eragon, I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer, Murtagh Morzansson/Nasuada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya drew in a deep breath and released it slowly. She was sitting in tailor fashion on the floor with the palms of her hands pressed to her knees. She inhaled again and held it for a moment before allowing it to escape.</p><p>A sudden and very loud crash sounded and she was shocked out of her meditation instantly. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the location from which the sound of destruction came. She grabbed Támerlein from her now personal armory and darted through the sheltered paths that were sung into the structure known as the Rider's Loft.</p><p>Her bare feet slid across the worn wood when she finally made it, but as soon as she realized what was going on, she set the sword down gently on the ground and ran to Fírnen's aid.</p><p>"Stop! Fírnen, be still!" She shouted then hurried to help him. He had somehow managed to get his foot stuck in the steel tub she kept for clean water and was currently spinning around in circles, all the while doing his best to remove the foreign object from his foot.</p><p>"<em>It's stuck!</em>" He responded but continued moving.</p><p>"I'm aware, just stop moving!" Arya called with both humor and concern in her tones, though still slightly out of breath. He huffed and did what he was told, then lifted his front left foot for her to inspect. Luckily, the container hadn't cut him, but his claws had gone right through the sides. There was no way she was going to get this off by herself.</p><p>"Fírnen, I think you're going to have to melt it off. It's either that or we go see Rhunön. I can't take it off by myself and I worry that you'll slice your foot wide open if you try." She smiled sympathetically, knowing he would feel a blow to his ego if Rhunön had to help. She drew in a deep breath, still trying to get her breathing under control. Fírnen eyed her and she waved him off. "I think I'm falling out of shape." She smiled warmly. "Let's go to your lake so nothing catches on fire." She chuckled and he bent to let her up.</p><p>"<em>We've only been home for a week and we still have our lessons with the Eldunarí. You're not out of shape.</em>" He pointed out, waiting for her to situate herself. Once she had, he lept into the sky, careful not to jostle her too much as he wore no saddle.</p><p>"<em>So why am I still out of breath?</em>" She asked through their mental link due to the noisiness of the wind as it rushed past her ears. She felt the lull of his body as it rose and fell with each beat of his wings. He's gotten so big over the past few months, it almost seemed unusual for her to have at one time been able to hold him in her arms.</p><p>"<em>Adrenaline. I think being home has given you more time to worry about yourself, which is good until you begin to stress out about it.</em>" He suggested and Arya took a deep, calming breath. It took her some time to absorb his answer, testing the legitimacy of it through the trials of her experiences and memories, staying silent for a long while.</p><p>"Maybe you're right." She shrugged. It makes sense. The war is over and her duties have become significantly less life-threatening.</p><p>"<em>Of course I'm right.</em>" He said pridefully as he swooped downwards. He fanned his wings out and gently floated to the ground where they would then walk. Arya remained on his back, however.</p><p>"Yes, The Great and Powerful Fírnen is always right." Arya said mockingly in a very playful way, making a grand gesture with her arms outstretched and a massive smile on her lips. Her own happiness has become so much better with Fírnen in her life. To her, it feels like within the past months with him, she's smiled more than she has since Faölin passed away. It's already been about five years…</p><p>"<em>Why would you even question it with sarcasm? That's rude.</em>" He pointed out as a puff of smoke billowed from his nostrils.</p><p>"I'm not being sarcastic, you big, sour, green lizard." She crossed her arms defiantly and she spoke in her same playful tone.</p><p>"<em>Well now that's just mean. I'm going to be the bigger person and not respond so unkindly.</em>" He said triumphantly before wrapping his tail around her, and soon she was in the air, dangling above the clear water from a shallow height. Her feet barely touched the surface. She hadn't realized they were already at the lake.</p><p>"Don't you dare." She said in a warning tone just before Fírnen gently let her down into the water so she now was submerged up to her shoulders. "Fírnen!" he couldn't take her seriously when she was trying to suppress her laughter.</p><p>He chuckled deeply and very loudly splashed in after her. He brought his tail down, causing an airborne wave to rain down on her.</p><p>"Talk about unequal odds." She said before splashing him back.</p><p>"<em>Payback.</em>" He reminded coyly, then pranced around before disappearing into a deeper part of the lake.</p><p>"You still have a bucket on your foot." She spoke mentally because she could only find him via the smoky bubbles that rippled the water's surface.</p><p>At her words, he resurfaced with some kind of vegetation hanging from his face. He shook it off like a dog and it landed dangerously close to where she stood. He grinned and waded over to her, dipped his head in the water to clean it off before nuzzling her abdomen in his favorite display of affection. It's one of the closest things to a hug he could give to her. It made it easier for her to hug him back as well. "Is everything alright?" She asked, more solemnly this time.</p><p>"<em>Of course. I'm just appreciating my choice to bond with you.</em>" His deep voice rumbled through Arya's mind and despite him being seven months old, his affections always overwhelmed her with feelings of belonging, joy, protectiveness, appreciation and so many other good things. It always brought tears to her eyes, good tears. "I love you, Fírnen." She spoke softly and he hummed his approval. "<em>I love you too, Bjartr Stjarna, now get out of the water so I can remove my bucket without harming you.</em>" He pulled away and offered his best smile. He calls her 'Bright Star' affectionately, just as Saphira calls Eragon 'Little One'. He wanted to nickname his Rider as well.</p><p>"As you wish." She returned his grin, kissed his forehead, then began wading towards the shore. Fírnen did the same and suddenly took flight to dry off some before casting fire upon his leg. He wasn't even out of the water all the way yet before leaping into the air.</p><p>Meanwhile, Arya sat down with her back propped up against a tree a healthy distance from the lake. She liked that she was on a hill so she could keep an eye on him while he did what he needed to do. Sudden nausea gripped her stomach when worry for him made its appearance. She took a deep breath in and let it out, understanding that it was just stress. It reminded her of the first battle she'd ever participated in. She actually vomited that time and swore to never let it happen again. She just didn't want him to get hurt, knowing the safer route would be with Rhunön, but also that the pride of a dragon is nothing to tamper with.</p><p>She watched as he lowered himself over the lake, and with a mighty blast of green flame, the bucket began heating up. She hoped this didn't hurt him. He seemed mostly unfazed, thankfully.</p><p>Large globs of molten metal fell into the water, creating large glowing spheres that instantly cooled when they touched the surface. Some shattered from the thermal shock, some remained intact. They continued to fall until the Green Dragon was left with a blackened forefoot which steamed with burning flesh and water that hadn't been allowed to dry first. He plunged himself into the water and Arya got up and ran after him, instantly worried that he was hurt.</p><p>Hurrying past the shore, she ran into the water, jumping highly to avoid the resistance before ultimately leaping forwards and swimming aways to meet him in the same general spot where she just was.</p><p>She stood upon the soft, sandy bottom and she instantly felt one of the metal spheres touch the bottom of her foot. It's still warm. Her attention was immediately brought back to Fírnen's injuries when she heard a ragged breath squeeze through his lungs. "Let me see…" she begged, out of breath again. Fírnen did as he was told and offered his foot.</p><p>Arya sucked in a sharp breath when she saw that it was burned, his injuries were borderlining on severe. She let his foot back down into the cool, clear waters and gently rubbed the wounds with the most careful touch she could manage. She's been burned badly before and she knows how much it hurts.</p><p>She opened her mind even further to her surroundings, looking for medicinal plants that would hopefully provide some relief for him. She smiled when she found exactly what she was looking for: aloe. "Come on out of the water and rest by that tree over there in the sun. I'll be right back with some plants." She sounded so authoritarian and Fírnen couldn't help but wonder if she developed that tone during the war.</p><p>This time, he lifted her up again using his tail and limped to the shore where he put her down instead of letting her push through the water on her own. She is far smaller than he is, and he knows she tires faster in this environment because of that disadvantage. "Thank you, Fírnen. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She commanded hastily before running off towards her destination.</p><p>She let all of her energy into each racing stride, feeling as though her life depended on it. She had almost convinced herself that Fírnen would die if she didn't get back in time, so luckily the plants she was looking for weren't terribly far off. She was already upon them with not even two minutes of running at top speed.</p><p>The moment the plants came into view, it's all she had on her mind, but when she took a moment to look around, her mood lightened and she was brought back to reality.</p><p>She chuckled to herself when she realized where she was, because aloe doesn't naturally grow in a dense, damp forest. The plant prefers minimal amounts of water, which is not included in a forest. Instead, the plant was found in the garden of a cozy stone cottage she knew Angela stayed in while in Ellesméra. The curious woman disliked the 'moodiness' of Elves as well as their judgmental nature towards her own quirky attitude and sought to seclude herself while still maintaining a healthy relationship with Queen Islanzadí at the time.</p><p>Just to be sure, Arya knocked on the door in case someone was home. She even reached out with her mind in case someone else had been living there. When she found nothing aside from the occasional insect who had wandered into the building, she deemed it safe to take a stalk of aloe from one of the five massive plants outside. It would be a bit more than she needed, which is fine because it's better to have a surplus than not enough.</p><p>Arya knelt next to the plant and drew a small blade she kept strapped to her ankle at all times. She determined where she'd make her cut and proceeded to slice right through the thick foliage in one fell swoop, right at the base of the plant. The stalk fell and she caught it before it could hit the ground and become dirty. She wiped her knife on her pants leg, sheathed it, then hurried back to where Fírnen was supposed to be resting. Instead, she caught a whiff of the unpleasant odor produced by the plant's sap. It's probably a defense mechanism to deter harmful animals and insects. The same sudden nausea coiled in her stomach again, but she just frowned and kept walking, choosing to ignore it rather than dwell on it. She broke into a run shortly after when her dire concern for Fírnen reappeared.</p><p>After three near misses when it came to tripping over roots, Arya made it back and skidded to a stop in front of the dragon. "This should help with the burns." She said hurriedly, holding up the almost comically large stalk.</p><p>She went to work nearly immediately after that, drawing her knife again to cut it down the center of the widest part. The smell was worse this time and she visibly winced. Even Fírnen recoiled slightly. Deciding the odor of the sap was too much to handle, Arya brought it to the water's edge and washed it out. Unfortunately, a properly prepared stalk of aloe needs time to soak, but this would do just fine for the time being. The medicinal properties still remain the same.</p><p>Reapproaching Fírnen, Arya took her knife and cut into the soft aloin, then dug some out with her fingers and smeared it on the burned portions of his skin. It helped that he was holding his foot in a very accessible manner.</p><p>He sighed in relief, closing his eyes and Arya offered the best smile she could in spite of the lingering smell that still made her more than just queasy.</p><p>"Aloe is one of the best treatments for burns." She said softly while making sure each injury had a sufficient amount of gel over it. "It tastes good too once it's prepared properly. The sap is what smells and you're supposed to soak it in water for a while to let it all drain out but the circumstances are a little different."</p><p>A long sigh left his lungs along with some smoke. "<em>Thank you for doing this.</em>" He spoke deeply with a relieved sounding tone.</p><p>"Of course." She said gently, her voice full of compassion as she finished up working on his foot. "We'll get this looked at better once we get back. I can clean your wounds with more sterile means and you will let me bandage this. I'll fight you if I have to." She smiled and patted his knee. "All done. Now... go back to laying down, I need to get this stuff off of me."</p><p>He hummed his response with half-lidded eyes and lazily watched her return to the water's edge after settling back down.</p><p>Arya waded a short ways out once more to wash herself off and hopefully also get rid of the smell. It's starting to make the queasy feeling worse and the sooner she can get it off of her, the better.</p><p>Making her way further out into the lake, Arya once again began stepping over the metal balls dropped when Fírnen melted the bucket from his foot. She bent down and picked one up. The lemon-sized sphere was full of pockmarks from air bubbles, yet it remained as one solid piece without any fractures either.</p><p>Checking herself once again to make sure the sap was gone, Arya left the water again and walked up the hill to where Fírnen was resting in the sun. She carried the sphere in her hand, enjoying the weight in her palm.</p><p>A sudden pang of longing shot through her as she remembered sparring with Eragon, the weight of her sword in her hand, the feeling of the sun on their backs. They had become evenly matched through those training sessions, but she missed his presence and companionship. It would be a long while before she could get used to his absence. The wound in her heart was still fresh and painful, and she hated to admit to it.</p><p>Walking up the hill, she pulled her shirt off and hung it up on a branch and did the same with her trousers, leaving her in nothing but her underthings while she waited for them to dry.</p><p>With a sigh, she sat down on the ground a few feet from Fírnen, then laid out in the sun, feeling exhausted from the day's antics. She pressed her fingers against her stomach and gently massaged the skin again with another attempt at easing the queasy feeling that remained.</p><p>"<em>Is everything alright?</em>" Fírnen asked after he watched her for a while.</p><p>"Yeah. My stomach is not happy this morning, that's all." She sighed with a half-hearted chuckle. "I probably ate something."</p><p>"<em>Well, you didn't eat much last night. Maybe you're hungry?</em>" He offered.</p><p>Arya shook her head and opened her eyes to look at him. "Nausea isn't appetizing." She smirked again, waving a hand dismissively.</p><p>"<em>Would it be worth it to meditate over?</em>" He pressed calmly.</p><p>"Perhaps. Later, though. It'll probably go away soon." She responded casually. "Worry for you and the smell of the aloe together do not sit well." She responded coolly yet pointedly.</p><p>"<em>If it gets any worse, please tell me.</em>" He said and Arya simply nodded. "I will."</p><p>She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. His sudden concern over the topic came across as odd and she grew curious about it. He seemed more worried than she's used to when something like this happens. Nausea due to stress or an overactive mind is not uncommon for her and he knows this. Instead, she put these thoughts out of her mind, refusing to worry about it at this very instant. She just wanted to enjoy the sun on her skin, so that's exactly what she did.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello! I initially had this posted on Fanfiction.net and decided to post it here too, mainly because I have an account and I was bored. Anyways, this is a little bit different than what my draft outline says, but it's close enough. This story focuses on Arya and Fírnen nearly immediately after Inheritance ends. The context and timeline will fall into place soon, don't worry. I apologise for the roughness of this chapter, hopefully the second will be better. Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stayed out by the lake for another hour before Arya started to feel a bit touchy due to mild sunburn. Her light golden skin never did too well being exposed to direct sunlight for long periods, but it held up better than others. It's still part of the reason she wore the clothes she did during the war.</p><p>They flew back together, though she had remained mostly silent. Her clothes and hair weren't entirely dry yet, which provides never-ending discomfort, especially on sunburnt skin. She needed to help Fírnen with his burns as well, which may require a visit to the healer for a larger quantity of herbal medication.</p><p>"<em>Go take a shower first, I'll be fine out here. I know you're uncomfortable</em>." He requested once they had landed and Arya dismounted.</p><p>"Are you sure, Fírnen?" She asked, tossing the metal sphere absently between her hands.</p><p>"<em>Yes, now go before I make a bunch of noise with the sole purpose of embarrassing you.</em>" He smirked.</p><p>Arya smiled and looked at him pointedly. "I'm not turning you down. Let me look at your foot before I go."</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>." He huffed, then held out his injured leg.</p><p>The burns were a bit better than she thought, but they would still need to be thoroughly cleaned and cared for. He will not like wearing bandages, but that's what he gets for choosing the path of least resistance to spare his pride.</p><p>"Can I ask how you got the bucket stuck on your foot in the first place?" She asked gently while observing his injuries.</p><p>"<em>It just got stuck.</em>" He responded a bit petulantly.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed, I won't tell anyone." She said to help comfort him. "Does it hurt?"</p><p>"<em>Not as much as before.</em>" He grumbled. "<em>And I wasn't looking where I was going and I stepped on it.</em>"</p><p>"Oh that's not embarrassing. Are you sure you're okay? I'll only be a few minutes."</p><p>"<em>Yes, I'm fine, now go.</em>" He pulled his foot away and nudged her gently with his snout.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." She said with a nod, then turned and walked through the open doorway that led into the interiors of the Rider's loft. Támerlein was still where she left it, so she took the opportunity to pick it up and carry it back to where it belonged, setting it up on it's display hooks within the armory.</p><p>She felt her body suddenly become heavy as she made her way into her room. Her feet felt like weights and her arms had lost their strength as constantly fighting the water had taken its toll.</p><p>With a dismissive sigh, she pulled another pair of loose-fitting black trousers and an elegant green tunic, plus a fresh set of underthings.</p><p>She carried those into the shower room where she set them down on the table and peeled her currently damp clothing off. A faint hint of aloe sap reappeared, and this time caused nausea to roil <em>violently</em> in her stomach.</p><p>She swallowed, then took a deep breath of air before she sank to her knees. Gagging, Arya leaned over the commode before vomiting harshly, reviewing her last meal into the water below. Another wave came and she yet again lost whatever was left within her stomach. The third and fourth time only produced a small amount of liquid. By the time a fifth wave came, she was left trembling and exhausted. She eventually leaned against the back wall, feeling terrible and disgusted. She made a mental note to burn those clothes.</p><p>Ignoring everything else, she cleaned her surroundings with shaky hands and ran the water. She kicked the damp clothing all the way back out onto the porch while the tub filled and left them in a corner, far away from where Fírnen was resting. He simply watched her, but she was too focused on what she was doing to notice too greatly.</p><p>Walking straight in, she turned the knob to shut the water off, then stepped in a moment later. She sat down and stretched out, allowing her muscles to relax under the warm liquid.</p><p>Her gaze drifted around the room, and soon landed on the commode. "Stressful morning." She sighed softly and dragged herself up to finish her bath. Every bone in her body begged her not to go, but Fírnen needed her, so she forced herself through her routine of a thorough washing and rinsing.</p><p>Once she managed to pull herself out of the water, she dried herself off and dressed in the soft clothing she'd picked for herself before entering. She brushed her hair, gazing at her reflection without actually seeing herself.</p><p>She left immediately afterwards as worry for Fírnen's injuries grew. She made her way quickly to the cupboard where she kept potions, tonics and antiseptics, along with gauze and other various cleaning supplies. Part of the reason she knows how to sew is because she's had to give herself stitches a few times over the years. It was her mother who insisted on putting a 'Medicinal Aids' cabinet in her room after she accidentally cut herself on a broken plate when she was fifteen. The scar still remained on the side of her left wrist. After that, her mother sought to treat her like she was made of glass.</p><p>Shaking her head to rid herself of those memories for now, she pulled only what she needed. After she gathered her materials, she closed the doors and headed back out to the open porch where the dragons were meant to stay.</p><p>"<em>Do you feel better?</em>" He asked the moment he saw her and she smiled. She couldn't help but pick up the worry in his tones.</p><p>"Yes, I do. No more nausea. I ate something or couldn't digest it, I suppose. Probably Elderberries, I've had aversions to them in the past. I'm also worried about your foot." Her voice was warm and she shrugged before she set her materials on the floor in front of him. She took a seat by his injured foot and took the bottle of antiseptic and poured the liquid onto a clean rag meant for sanitizing wounds.</p><p>Fírnen growled lowly when she applied the white cloth to his injuries. "I know it hurts, I'm sorry…" Arya responded sympathetically as she continued to clean the burned skin.</p><p>He was practically wiggling by the time she was finished with sterilization, so it was a relief to him when she applied the thick clear goo that was the burn remedy. He sighed in relief; flattening himself out and Arya rolled her eyes with a smile. "Such drama. Let me wrap you up and then we'll be done."</p><p>He didn't respond, but she knew he heard her. As she began wrapping his wounds, she remembered the wrappings around her arm after she had broken it. Thankfully, she had enough to cover all of his burns, but she would definitely need more for her supply and, if he kept his injury streak up, she would have to apply for gauze meant for a dragon.</p><p>"<em>Thank you for fixing me.</em>" He praised highly, observing his new bandages.</p><p>"Anything for you." She hummed with a smile, then gathered the bottles and remaining supplies. Fírnen nuzzled his snout against her abdomen as a show of thanks.</p><p>"<em>You still have paperwork?</em>" He asked and she nodded with a sigh. It was her duty as Queen to keep good relations with the other kingdoms.</p><p>"Yes. I'll need to send a letter to Lady Nasuada soon. I don't think it's smart to banish the use of magic. I hope in the coming weeks we will be able to visit Ilirea and discuss that topic. I suppose it really depends on how the rest of our training goes plus the meetings I must attend." Her shoulders fell for a moment as she exhaled.</p><p>"<em>Be careful not to wear yourself out, Arya. Your health is important.</em>" He nodded and she frowned faintly to herself.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?</em>" He asked, noticing the decline in her positive demeanor.</p><p>She shrugged. "I've felt sick pretty much all morning and I haven't given it much thought. Is that bad?"</p><p>He waited for a moment, then once it seemed she wasn't going to say anything else; he spoke. "<em>What are your thoughts on it?</em>"</p><p>"I… I'm not sure yet. It's not like I've never been nauseous before. It used to happen all the time during the war, but I never actually got sick from it. Well, there was one time, but that was half a century ago. Elves are mostly immune to illness. We use magic to heal ourselves if we do get sick, but it's rare that we get sick in the first place and I feel fine right now."</p><p>"<em>You vomited before taking a shower.</em>" He pointed out and she jumped slightly.</p><p>"Aloe sap stinks. Now tell me, if you were already feeling nauseous and you came into contact with something that smelled terrible, you wouldn't vomit?"</p><p>He stared at her for a moment. "<em>You've seen that happen to me, but I was definitely sick. You don't look like you're sick. Do you have any other symptoms?</em>"</p><p>Arya frowned as she slipped deep into thought, staring down at the worn wooden floors. "Breathlessness. I had a headache yesterday, but you know I get headaches when people don't cooperate." She sighed, thinking back to the rather heated meeting she was subjected to in terms of keeping Surda as an ally. "I know Orrin is difficult, but that doesn't mean we should just abandon our alliances. His troops were beneficial to overtaking the Empire, that's not easy to overlook." She grumbled. "I see where they're coming from, though. His immaturity can become a threat."</p><p>Fírnen growled and she was brought back to the present. "Sorry."</p><p>"<em>It's alright. Go pour over your letters and things while I think and rest my foot. If you feel any worse-</em>"</p><p>"I'll let you know." She sighed gently. "Thank you, Fírnen." She gave him a genuine smile, then turned and headed back into the sanctuary.</p><p>She turned to walk back into the sanctuary but stopped and moved to face him again. "Can I ask for a favor?"</p><p><em>"Of course." </em>He responded, eyeing her curiously.</p><p>"Would you burn those for me?" She asked, feeling slightly embarrassed. "The… smell." She explained as she pointed to the pile of dark clothes on the ground. Elves already have sensitive noses and she doesn't want a repeat of what happened earlier if she tries cleaning then herself. Her stomach feels sore just thinking about it.</p><p>"<em>As you wish.</em>" He responded, reaching out with one claw on his uninjured forefoot to scoop the soiled clothing up. He lifted his foot in front of his face, making sure the fabric hung down and away from where he could get hurt, then inhaled deeply. A green jet of flames roasted the damp clothing, the water popping under the intensity of the heat. The sogginess evaporated and the articles caught fire within seconds.</p><p>White ash fell to the ground and Fírnen watched them before turning back to her. "<em>Do you think you could be pregnant? I remember you and Eragon-</em>"</p><p>"No." Her voice sounded much harsher than he had expected. "That's not… no."</p><p>"<em>In Ilirea-</em>" he persisted.</p><p>"Fírnen. We used wards for protection and we only… we were together <em>one time</em>. It's not possible, so leave it." She didn't mean for her words to seem so sharp.</p><p>He <em>glared</em> at her as if he was about to attack, but instead, he forced his way past her mental barriers and sought to check for himself. He went as gently as he could, hoping to not cause her pain. "<em>I don't appreciate being interrupted, nor do I appreciate being silenced when trying to explain something perhaps important to you. I've seen your memories. I know the symptoms, at least in Humans and Dwarves. Elves came from Humans, so how different could it be? Why dismiss something you haven't even considered? It's foolish.</em>" He growled but kept searching over her body as she would in mediation, making sure everything was functional before opting to check for a potential pregnancy.</p><p>The onslaught was overwhelming as Fírnen demonstrated a power she didn't quite know he had. Most dragons at this age were powerful, yes, but to completely crush her mental defenses as if she were entirely untrained in mental protection? He's very powerful indeed, perhaps to a frightening degree.</p><p>He withdrew and her sight came back, which she hadn't even realized was gone until he had finished. Her eyes teared up and her hands vibrated with anger, her body stiff with vile energies. "Don't ever do that again." She barely was able to say before her voice cut off. She threw her mental defenses up and turned around with intentions of stalking back into the loft to sulk. Instead, Fírnen's tail whipped out and around, blocking her exit. She froze and her shoulders drooped with defeat. He wasn't going to let her go until they finished their conversation. To hopefully make it better, she apologized. "I'm sorry for insulting you. I'm sorry for not allowing you to speak or to finish what you were trying to tell me." She turned back to face him, but she didn't look up, shame written on her features. "I didn't mean to disrespect you."</p><p>"<em>I wasn't asking for an apology, Arya, though it is appreciated and circumstantially necessary based on the customs of most races. You must know that when it comes to your health, I will not hesitate to repeat my actions, therefore I will not apologize as I am not sorry.</em>" He spoke gently, knowing that he had not only invaded his Rider's privacy, but demonstrated that he could extract any piece of information from her, despite her having over a century of practice.</p><p>Arya nodded. "That's fair." She sounded hurt and in turn Fírnen felt guilty for being the cause of that pain. Her current demeanor is never seen outside of the privacy they shared with each other, so it stung just a little bit more.</p><p>She stood in silence for a moment, feeling weak from Fírnen's <em>intrusion. </em>"What did you find?" She said, finally looking up.</p><p>He waited and watched her for a beat or two, contemplating his answer. He wanted <em>her</em> to look in an effort to have her see what he meant by caring for and paying more attention to herself.</p><p>"You broke down my mental defenses as a child would a wall made of wind. Please don't keep the information to yourself." Her voice was practically pleading and he hated the way her lips trembled ever so slightly.</p><p>His face contorted into a frown. "<em>Are you afraid to look?</em>"</p><p>She shifted but didn't answer. Her gaze fell again and she took a small, resigned step backwards.</p><p>He nodded, not wanting to cause her any more turmoil. "<em>It seems you're about six weeks pregnant, based on your internal clock.</em>"</p><p>He saw her body instantly become rigid with unease, then as the air left her lungs in an unsteady manner.</p><p>Fírnen lowered himself so he could look up at her, and found that her eyes were wide and full of tears. For the first time in his life, he saw his Rider completely and undeniably inundated by fear. Her arms hugged her waist and she closed her eyes soon after so perhaps he wouldn't find her as vulnerable as she felt.</p><p>Showing his usual way of affection was at best inappropriate for the circumstances. Instead, he let his tail wrap around her chest and shoulders in the only way he knew how to give a true hug. He realized she was shaking badly the moment his tail wrapped around her in his attempt to comfort her.</p><p>With a cautious touch, she pressed her hand against his tail in an acknowledgment of his efforts. Despite her watering eyes, her tears never fell.</p><p>"<em>It'll be alright, Arya. Just breathe.</em>"</p><p>She nodded and followed his guidance.</p><p>"<em>Just breathe</em>."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I think I'll just put author's notes at the bottom from now on. If you've made it this far, I greatly appreciate your attention! I know this story is a bit of a drastic step to the greatly unrealistic side, and while this story is still under construction, the idea of it has been in my brain for an entire year. That being said, it's been a little over a year since I've read the Inheritance Cycle, so please forgive any flaws in descriptions or incorrect sequencing of events leading up to this story, and let me know so I can fix it too. I've got the next three chapters already written, so I will be releasing those soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you once again for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Calamity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya stared down at her plate of food, feeling numb. Sleeping had been difficult the night before, despite Fírnen's efforts to help her. Waking up wasn't great either because the memories of the day before hit her harder than Fírnen's tail, which actually did hurt quite a bit the first time it happened. The silver lining included the absence of nausea, which she had a bad feeling would return any moment now that she was attempting to eat something. Her panic was barely sealed away in her mind and she could hardly think or concentrate on anything of importance. Fírnen did his best to comfort her through wordless mental contact, but none of it reached her.</p><p>Her arms lay flat out, parallel on either side of her plate, which was half filled with a variety of fruits, plus toast. None of it was appetizing. She chewed on a strawberry, though it had no taste. She's trying, though. That's the important thing.</p><p>She exhaled shakily and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking out amongst the trees from the window. The sounds of outside echoed through the empty loft, reminding her of their upcoming journey. She was tasked with bringing Roran, Katrina and Ismira to Palancar Valley safely. The young couple was nice enough and they were easy to talk to. Roran absolutely adored Tialdarí Hall, where they were staying. Arya herself had a hard time staying there ever since her mother had passed, which is why she preferred the Rider's Loft. Fírnen had more room there anyways, which is important. For now their living arrangement proved more practical.</p><p>She would send a few Elven mages to help him raise Carvahall once more for several reasons. The first was that Eragon had suggested the effort to better the relationship between the Elves and Humans. The second was because she genuinely liked Roran. He had made friends in Ellesméra, which was unusual for a Human. Perhaps his contribution to ending the war was looked kindly upon. Maybe his natural charm had something to do with it. Maybe it was because he was Eragon's cousin. There's no way to tell.</p><p>She ate another strawberry, this one actually tasted like something for some reason. She's not tasted any of her breakfast thus far and she's been sitting here for an hour, maybe longer, and she's almost halfway through it. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, fighting the well of emotions that squeezed her chest a little bit too tightly.</p><p>"<em>Bjartr Stjarna.</em>"</p><p>She jumped rather violently. "<em>What?</em>" She responded a little <em>too </em>harshly.</p><p>"<em>You've been sitting there for quite awhile. Perhaps do something else for a time?</em>" He offered and she sighed heavily. Maybe he's right.</p><p>Her shoulders drooped and she let her hands rest on the edge of the table before pushing her chair out so she could stand. Once up, she considered taking her plate. "<em>What do you think I should go do? I have plenty of chores, all of which I'm ignoring, if you haven't already been able to tell.</em>" she sounded beyond annoyed and was perfectly content with laying in bed all day, doing nothing.</p><p>He sighed, understanding her bad mood, but also that she was struggling to come to terms with her newest discovery. A new addition to their family. A baby. Her first response was always hostility whenever she felt vulnerable. "<em>Arya… I can't help you if you refuse to let yourself be helped. Go do something queenly, like the paperwork you've been ignoring for about five days now. I understand we've been preparing for our trip, but you also need to attend to that as well. Get everything settled before we leave. If you don't want to do that, practice archery and I'll watch.</em>" He tried remaining in the positive for her.</p><p>She stared down at her plate with her hands resting on the back of the chair, suddenly overcome with a rush of emotion. Her eyes watered and she blinked the tears away before any could fall. Her throat bobbed with a response that wasn't there and she swallowed, doing her best to control her strangled breathing. She grimaced and turned, leaving her plate on the table. Perhaps Blagden would enjoy the rest of her food. She couldn't bring herself to eat any more of it. "Letters it is." she sighed to herself, thankful to be the only one who lived in the lofts. Nobody else needed to see her acting like a ten-year-old. At least she had a good reason.</p><p>Her legs brought her up the winding staircase and burning anger replaced confliction. "<em>Why did the wards fail?</em>" the venom in her voice could perhaps make a Dwarven warlord shrink before her. "<em>They shouldn't have. There is a reason we put them there. Do you understand how confusing it is to be practically under the influence of your other half? To share feelings that perhaps weren't there before? If you and Saphira did not have those desires in mind and had you not acted on them, it would have been so much easier for Eragon and myself to remain apart.</em>"</p><p>Fírnen remained silent for a long while. "<em>You're blaming me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No. I'm blaming myself for letting myself be weak… to just give in for once.</em>" Her shoulders grew stiff as she led herself back into her room. Everything she needed was there, but her actual room remained untouched in Tialdarí Hall. "<em>Now, do you have any idea at all why they failed?</em>" Her teeth were clenched so tightly that she was on the verge of gagging as she sank into her desk chair. Neat piles of parchment were organized by sender, aside from the haphazard pile of unopened ones.</p><p>"<em>If you were as influenced as you say, then perhaps it was Saphira and myself who overrode your wards. We had intentions of producing offspring and you've heard from many people including Islanzadí that strange things are known to happen when bonded to a dragon. Otherwise, there may have been residual magic left in the Rider's lofts where you and Eragon stayed. Were you perhaps drunk?</em>" He asked rather casually, brightly contrasting her stormy mood.</p><p>She glowered at the table, unable to control the shaking in her hands as she opened the first letter. "<em>No, I was not drunk.</em>" She shot back vehemently, dropping the letter to stare in his general direction, despite being separated by several different walls. "<em>Do you think this is funny? Fírnen, I barely know anything pertaining to what I, as an Elf, is to expect from this pregnancy. I left before I could complete my lessons here and Islanzadí was furious about that too. I don't know how to care for a child; a mindless, drooling infant that I somehow managed to create in an odd and ill-defined relationship where my feelings were somehow not even my own. I've broken one of the most sacred traditions in Elvish society because of that. Eragon is now far away from here and he can't come back. I can't even tell him. I have to keep it a secret because it's just too dangerous. That alone is going to be hard. I don't know what to do and I'm…</em>" She clamped her mouth shut and her gaze fell. She hadn't realized she was also speaking aloud and simply hearing her words caused the pain in her chest to worsen. There were tears running down her cheeks that she didn't notice until she looked down to see the darkened marks on the slip of parchment laying on the table. She moved the letter and leaned back in her chair, simply feeling empty, confused and drained. "I'm terrified..." She whispered shakily to the floor, hoping Fírnen didn't hear her admission. The situation had abruptly hit her all at once and she could no longer be numb to it.</p><p>Fírnen observed her for a moment, understanding she needed some time. In the back of his mind, he knew she would break eventually. He hadn't expected it to be this soon, though. "<em>You have me, Arya. I know it's not the same, but I'm here. I didn't mean for my comment earlier to sound insensitive, because no, I don't think this is funny. I was just trying to come up with reasons… suggestions with the sole purpose of eliminating some of the potential culprits. I never meant to hurt you.</em>"</p><p>Arya leaned forwards and let her head rest against the table, too raw to read or do anything else. She realized then that she had been unfair to him in her anger, but now that was gone and she needed to make another apology to him. Exhaustion weighed her down, her thoughts were too heavy, and gravity seemed too oppressive. The world around her seemed too bright. It felt too close to grieving.</p><p>She took a deep breath and sat up, running a hand through her long black hair, pushing it back and regretting not bothering to tie it back. "<em>I know, and I didn't mean to… get angry at you. I'm not myself and I can't think. I'm sorry.</em>" Even her tone through mental communication was subdued.</p><p>"<em>I know, Bjartr Stjarna. Bring your letters and come join me. I don't like the idea of you being by yourself at the moment. I don't want you to fall victim to your own depressive thoughts.</em>" He spoke as gently as possible, pressing his hope for her to join him outside in with his words with a touch of magic.</p><p>She sighed again, more at the situation than anything else. "<em>Okay…</em>" she whispered aloud, but also projected the word mentally to him as well.</p><p>Gathering the rest of the unopened letters, plus the one she just opened, she dragged herself up from her hair and wandered off down the hall.</p><p>Usually, Fírnen was the first being she came into contact with when she woke. She either slept alongside him, or in her own bed, but visited him the moment she was conscious enough to get up. Today was different. She stayed in bed and stared at the ceiling for at least an hour. She didn't say 'hello' to him either, only opting to brush against his mind in the conditioned reaction to waking up, making sure he was well. She had no energy for speaking with anyone. Luckily, Fírnen understood and left her to her own devices. Her own devices ended up being eating a normal sized breakfast at a painfully slow pace and only finishing half of it over the course of an hour.</p><p>He waited for her to appear in the doorway, and when she did, he almost didn't recognize her. She looked dangerously pale and despite her hair being combed and her appearance rather put together, he could see she wasn't well.</p><p>"Uh… letters. There's ten here. I've already opened one." She kept her gaze down and locked onto the folded pieces of parchment.</p><p>"<em>Who from?</em>" He asked positively, situating himself so she could sit up against his belly.</p><p>She frowned, going through them as she absently sat down. "Local. Nädindel requests supplies for record keeping." She mumbled.</p><p>"<em>From the war?</em>" He asked, looking over her shoulder and she pressed a hand up to his cheek while she reread the letter.</p><p>"So it seems. They'll probably send a chronicler here soon for my account as well as yours." She looked up at him.</p><p>"<em>My account? I was born after the war; it has nothing to do with me.</em>"</p><p>"I found your egg in a vault kept by Galbatorix along with many of the swords used by Riders over the years. You were the last to hatch of the three eggs kept in that vault. They'll most likely want your account of life after the conclusion of the war. That's still relevant." It was getting easier to be distracted when Fírnen was around. His magic was helping to influence her mood, no doubt, but she didn't really care. The break was a relief.</p><p>"<em>Hmm, if they wish. Are the others of similar matters?</em>" He nuzzled the side of her head gently and she's leaned into this touch while she went through the others.</p><p>"Looks that way. It seems like a good portion of these are congratulatory messages pertaining to my recent Queenship. I only announced it to the rest of Alagaësia six weeks ago when we…" she took a breath and shook her head. "When we visited Ilirea. The kingdom leaders know now. I promised Nasuada that I'd stay in touch as well. Ilirea is an Elven City after all, and we grew to know each other well over the years. I need to send her a letter soon to uphold that promise."</p><p>He shifted excitedly. "<em>Tell her about our training, but don't give too much away. From the memories we've gained from our Masters, the ways in which we learn are unconventional because we are the first in so long.</em>"</p><p>A small smile spread across her features and Fírnen was glad to see his magic went (to his knowledge) unnoticed and was working. "Perhaps I will. Let's get through these first, and then you can help me write our letter to her."</p><p>"<em>We also need to think about the remainder of what we will need to pack, don't forget. We should pay a visit to Katrina and Roran before the day is up to check their progress on packing and ask if they need anything.</em>" He mentioned it as a reminder disguised as a suggestion.</p><p>"Oh, and we need to see Rhunön to pick up the… contraption she made for Ismira that attaches to the new saddle. She's made some more clips for me too. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited to make anything like that in my life. She went off on a tangent about spring steel and how she doesn't get to work with it that often. Luckily, I had Lord Däthedr with me and we had a reason to escape. That sounds bad, doesn't it?" Arya said, half in memory, half in the present.</p><p>"<em>Not necessarily. We'll go see Rhunön together. I like her.</em>" He said proudly and she grinned almost lopsidedly at him. He's only seen her absolutely intoxicated one time, and the smile she gave him just now is teetering on the brink of that scale. His eyes narrowed and he hoped he didn't overdo it with his theurgical influence.</p><p>"<em>How's the baby?</em>" He asked, taking a massive risk.</p><p>Her smile faded and she also narrowed her eyes, pulling away from him slightly to look at him head-on. "I don't know. Not dead, so better than most." She responded bitterly. "Your magic helps, but not enough to rid me of the afflictions I'm currently in the midst of. It just makes feeling good feel better and it loosens my tongue to a dangerous degree. Don't let me see anyone while I'm like this, okay?" Her eyes traced across the sky absently before looking back to him.</p><p>He leaned away, both surprised and unsurprised at the same time. She answered entirely without a filter, but she also knew he was influencing her to behave and feel a certain way. The latter of the two was not unexpected; their souls are joined, and Arya is a very powerful magician. It was almost to be expected of her to recognize it. "<em>Of course. Are you upset with me?</em>"</p><p>She shrugged. "You're trying to help me, so no. I could've said something but didn't because I don't feel… good and it does help." Her gaze drifted again, and her demeanor fell, despite the influence of his magic. He lessened its strength and the weight of the world seemed to press upon her shoulders once again. It seemed heavy and almost painful. "Fírnen, it feels wrong to be scared. I don't resent the baby; it just makes me uncomfortable." She toyed with the edge of the page she was holding. She's still loose-lipped, otherwise he's sure she would never admit to such a thing.</p><p>"<em>It's perfectly reasonable to feel that way. Impending parenthood is a large responsibility, I'd be surprised if you didn't feel at least a taste of apprehension. May I ask what makes you uncomfortable? You have no physical indications, nor are your symptoms very apparent.</em>" He reasoned.</p><p>Arya closed her eyes, this time drawing power to herself in the same way Fírnen had. She wanted to influence herself so that perhaps she has the strength to get this conversation out of the way before it becomes a sword in her chest. She desires to feel numb again. "There's this… incredibly small <em>being </em>in me that I for some reason failed to realize was there before yesterday. I want to run and yet I can't because for the past six weeks my body has been working on creating and nurturing this new <em>project</em>." She took a shaky breath. "I'll be the whole world to this little person, and I don't know how to be that for them. They won't know their father in person because he is away and he in turn can't know either. I fear both one of my closest friends and my own offspring will resent me for this and I can't do anything about it." She turned to look up at Fírnen, who gazed down at her. He pressed his forehead against her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile softly, sadly, before releasing her own magic, leaving her completely uninfluenced and incredibly pessimistic. "I'm just not ready for a baby. There's too much going on and yet I-" her eyes widened, and she shook her head.</p><p>Fírnen nudged her shoulder, hoping for her to continue, and was pleased when she relented. "I didn't have the best relationship with my mother because of duty. I don't want that cycle to continue. It causes so much pain."</p><p>Tears suddenly fell from her cheeks and she could only stare at her hands as her stomach twisted into a knot. "I can't do this."</p><p>Fírnen huffed. "<em>You raised me. I don't see how much different that will be with a few exceptions.</em>"</p><p>Arya stiffened. "A baby stays a baby far longer than you did. They aren't intelligent right away. They can only cry because they want or need something. I'll be bound here for several years before we can go anywhere with them." She responded grumpily.</p><p>"<em>So? Just because the growing process is slower doesn't mean it's a bad thing. The process of taking care of me when I was little is essentially the same, I just got bigger faster. Your baby will eventually reach the stage where you can communicate with him or her. That's a ways off anyways. Relax for now and be patient. Do some reading at the library. That might help you announce it anyways. People are bound to notice.</em>"</p><p>"I'm not announcing anything until we get back. Carvahall isn't too far away. It's maybe eight to ten days there and back. That should be enough time to think of something." She sighed and absently sifted through the letters again, sorting them by sender. "Come on, let's go do our chores."</p><p>She stood and looked down at his leg. "Is your foot any better today?"</p><p>"<em>It's sore, but yes, better. Soreness is to be expected.</em>" He lifted it for her to inspect and her eyes grazed over the gauze wrappings. They still looked fresh, but she would change them soon anyways. "<em>Go get dressed, Bjartr Stjarna, speaking to people shouldn't take long.</em>" He said gently, pulling his massive paw away. He nudged her shoulder and she reached up to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"I'll be right back." She promised.</p><p>They both knew she felt better now that they had talked about it.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's not so bad.</em>
</p><hr/><p><strong>A/N: I, by nature am not a pessimistic person, though this chapter does have a dark side to it and I did try to lighten it up some towards the end. I may make revisions later, but I need time to think and I was eager to post this one. Hopefully it solves some holes, as will the future chapters. It's bound to get interesting from here.</strong> <strong> As always, many thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoy!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Discourse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya pulled her sleep shirt off, then her trousers, and finally her underthings the moment the door was closed and the letters were placed neatly on her writing desk. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of grey trousers and a black tunic that fit loosely over her frame, plus a fresh pair of underthings as well.</p><p>Her unmentionables were slipped on first, then her trousers. Her hands stilled over the clasps lining the fly and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes scanned her waist as she suddenly realized the physical closeness that existed between her and the child. There is no distance. The child is within the bounds of her body and something about that thought unsettled her.</p><p>She turned to the full-length mirror that hung on the wall and stared at her reflection. She stepped closer and observed her features, wondering if she <em>looked </em>any different. Finding nothing, she stepped back, and once again, her eyes fell to her abdomen, this time as she gazed through her reflection. Without thinking, she pressed her left hand against the area between the peaks of her hips, exactly over where the child resided, and kept it there despite her hesitations. Her eyes softened significantly, and she turned to the side to see her profile. No, of course she wasn't showing, it's too early, but she <em>needed</em> to check… just to be sure. Maybe she could be if she squinted hard enough. Her thumb brushed tenderly up and down over the area. "Maybe it's not so bad…" She whispered to herself, hoping that she could convince herself of her words if she said it and thought it enough times. Would that technically be delusion? If it kept her healthy and sane during this trying process, delusion is fine… right?</p><p>"<em>Having fun?</em>" Fírnen spoke and Arya jumped violently.</p><p>"<em>Stop doing that!</em>" She exclaimed, both mentally and verbally. She yanked her hand away and straightened. "<em>No, I'm not having fun.</em>" She couldn't help sounding slightly petulant, but she snapped out of it the moment she looked down at her hand. The silvery mark on her palm was glowing faintly. Is that normal? "<em>I wasn't using magic…</em>"</p><p>"<em>What does that mean?</em>" Fírnen asked, slightly confused by the sudden change in topic.</p><p>"<em>My Gedwëy Ignasia… it's glowing as though I'd just used magic, but I didn't use magic. I just…</em>" She went slightly pale.</p><p>"<em>Arya, what happened?</em>" He urged, though kept the concern out of his voice as best as he could.</p><p>She felt around behind her and stumbled back onto her bed. "This is real…" she murmured to herself. "<em>The… baby uses magic… I hope that's normal…</em>" She closed her eyes and let her left hand rest against her abdomen once again and she fell back onto her mattress with a deep exhale, allowing her muscles to relax. She breathed deeply and released the air slowly from her lungs, feeling her organs sink and settle into her skeleton, leaving a hollow between her ribs and her hips.</p><p>"<em>Well, your Little Whisper has powerful parents. Don't be so surprised. You live in a place full of magic and he or she was conceived in a place of powerful magic as well. The child you carry may be incredibly powerful, though it's too early to tell. Do you trust anyone with this information that you could ask? I wish I could help, but I only know as much as you do.</em>" he shrugged on his side of the conversation.</p><p>"And I don't know a whole lot." she sighed to herself. "<em>No… well, I know plenty of people who could help, but I only trust a very small portion.</em>" She sighed, then focused her gaze on her stomach. Her hands grew shaky when she added her right hand to the left as they both now rested on her lower abdomen. "<em>The one I have in mind is far away.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Perhaps he or she would be willing to help. All you have to do is ask."</em></p><p>Arya shook her head and let her right feel her heartbeat through her stomach while she stared at the ceiling. "<em>I could scry her, but she's busy… attending to far more important things than coddling me.</em>"</p><p>Fírnen huffed. "<em>Arya… don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure if she, whomever this person is, was invited to Ellesméra, she would come.</em>"</p><p>She shifted so she was more comfortable, her hands still on her stomach while her thumbs absently slid across her soft skin. "<em>Allow me to become comfortable with… connecting my mind to…</em>" she sighed and closed her eyes. "<em>As you called them, my Little Whisper</em>." Her body tensed at the words. "<em>Then I'll see about it.</em>"</p><p>"<em>As you wish.</em>" He nodded. "<em>But on another topic, I would suggest that we head out soon. It's bound to be a busy day.</em>" He sent happy emotions to her and she relaxed at the feeling.</p><p>From there, Arya nodded in agreement, got up and finished getting dressed. She brushed her hair again and thought about how best to hide the child's life signature for those who may have prying minds. That's when she remembered her amulet, given to her by her mother after her return to Ellesméra with Eragon. It was powerful enough to hide her own life signature and anyone who she came into contact with, which meant it would hide the child as well.</p><p>She turned to her dresser where she kept a box of her own jewelry, though that collection was small as she doesn't prefer to wear jewelry unless it's necessary. Today, she would let her hair hang loose and she would wear her mother's amulet.</p><p>She lifted the pendant and chain from the box's interior and held it up. It was a decoratively made silver leaf with a large emerald inlaid within the center of the piece while smaller emeralds lined the veins of the leaf. A faint smile played across her features. Her mother was always partial to green things. She would have loved to meet Fírnen, as he is the most beautiful green thing to ever exist. She felt his pride at her thoughts. <em>The vanity of dragons.</em></p><p>Walking back over to the mirror, Arya snapped the clasp in place and situated it so it hung on the outside of her black tunic, the green stone standing out due to sheer complementary contrast. She adorned her diadem next, which was necessary jewelry, then left her room rather quickly, right after slipping her lightweight black boots on.</p><p>"<em>You feel different.</em>" Fírnen mentioned the minute she appeared in the doorway, looking far better than she did the first time she appeared to meet him. The color had returned to her features, and he was glad for it.</p><p>"I'm wearing my mother's amulet. It blocks others from sensing my life as well as the child. You can still feel me because we're bonded." She said hesitantly, as she was still getting used to the prospect of being pregnant. Realizing the child was already capable of… <em>sharing energy</em> with her was startling enough, if that's what it was. At this point, she's not sure. She touched the silver pendant and adjusted it to be in the center of her chest, hanging just an inch below the hollow between her collarbones. "Ready to go?" She asked, steeling herself for interacting with people.</p><p>"<em>Who shall we visit first?</em>" He asked as he bent down to let her climb up.</p><p>"Rhunön, I think would be best, just so we have the harness for Ismira with us along with the clips when we go to visit Roran and Katrina." she said as she situated herself. Fírnen leapt into the air once she gave a silent signal that she was ready.</p><p>"<em>As you wish, Bjartr Stjarna.</em>" He responded as they flew over Ellesméra for a few seconds before landing once again. He's getting faster the more they train together, and his speed is proving to be quite impressive. He's also getting bigger, and the more he grows, the stronger he becomes.</p><p>He bent down again, and Arya hopped off his back, dismounting on the right instead of the left to avoid hurting his foot, as the actions of mounting and dismounting are typically done on the left side. She walked up next to him and leaned against his head for a moment in her own gesture of affection. A smile spread across her lips and together, they made their way down the path.</p><p>Her fingers toyed nervously at her pendant, hoping all would be fine and that she could treat the rest of this day as if everything was normal and that she didn't have a child growing within her body. Fírnen nudged her mind to help distract her, despite her expression remaining mostly passive. "<em>Don't worry so much. Nobody will know.</em>" He said gently and she just nodded as they walked.</p><p>"<em>If you think so…</em>" She responded as they approached Rhunön's forge, and the moment the blacksmith saw the two, she set down what she was working on, placing a grey colored piece of steel on a steel table. It was still hot enough to ripple the air around it yet remained too cold to work with. Dipping it in water may only cause microfractures which would ruin it, Arya had learned through conversations over the years. She smiled as she approached the forge, then twisted her right hand over her sternum and bowed, speaking first to honor an elder. Rhunön chuckled, then finished the greeting.</p><p>"I was to greet you first, my Queen." She smirked and Arya suddenly found herself in a much better mood.</p><p>"However, you are my elder. A gesture of respect and honor." she responded.</p><p>"As you wish. How are you this morning? You too, Fírnen?" Rhunön asked kindly and Arya almost flinched.</p><p>"<em>Doing well. The sun is out and warm on my scales.</em>" Fírnen responded with joy and Rhunön grinned.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear, and you, Arya?"</p><p>"I'm well." Arya responded, trying for at least a touch of enthusiasm. "How are you?"</p><p>"On a beautiful day like this? I'm fantastic. The weather is nice, and a chilly breeze keeps my skin cool. I could want for nothing more. I suppose you're here for your clips and baby harness?" She chucked, leaning against the worktable casually.</p><p>Arya nodded as confidently as possible. "I am."</p><p>"And they're right here. Fírnen, we'll be right back, please excuse us." The older woman said once Fírnen bowed in acknowledgement, then led Arya into a different portion of the forge where she kept completed wares. She pulled down a small harness made of thick cloth with a steel bone structure, similar to the way a corset works. "This is marine cloth, worked soft so it's comfortable for her to sit in for long periods and will stand up to the weather to keep her dry." She turned the harness over and showed Arya how to work the straps. "They work the same as a belt, just take the slack out and stick the pin into the desired hole. The saddle has clips built in so she will sit in Katrina's lap, yet also be clipped in just in case she gets squirmy and uncontrollable. I tested its strength with my own anvil and that child isn't going anywhere." Rhunön smiled and looked directly at Arya, who smiled as well, still trying to hide her sensitivity to the matter.</p><p>Rhunön's wise eyes drifted down to the pendant around Arya's neck and tension built in the younger Elf's shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've seen your necklace."</p><p>"It belonged to my mother." Arya offered a nervous smile as her fingers gently brushed the tip of the leaf, doing her best to not fidget.</p><p>"I know. I was the one who made it for her." Rhunön's expression almost instantly became grim. "She suffered through four miscarriages before you. When asked, I made and enchanted this pendant for her so nosey minds wouldn't know until she was sure the pregnancy would hold. I'm surprised to see you wearing it." She looked pointedly at Arya whose eyes had gone wide. She couldn't decide what was worse, finding out her mother had <em>four miscarriages, </em>or the fact that Rhunön was putting the pieces together rather quickly.</p><p>"She… what?" Arya croaked. She couldn't help that her jaw had gone slack.</p><p>Rhunön nodded. "I was the second person she told the first time it happened as we were close friends. She told your father first, of course. She came to me and expressed her worries, so I made her this. It protected her through the years from others finding out about the painful truth. It's worse when everyone you know grieves with you, because then you can't get away." She reached out and gently brushed the pendant while Arya had to fight with herself to avoid taking a step back.</p><p>"She never told me." The raven haired Elf said shakily, swallowing thickly while her eyes watered with tears because she knew that despite all of her fears, nothing would hurt more than losing her own child and her mother had to go through that <em>four times</em>.</p><p>"She was incredibly sensitive to it, part of me is not surprised, but she should have told you. Did you inherit this amulet or did she give it to you?" the blacksmith pressed.</p><p>"She gave it to me after I returned to Ellesméra for the first time since I was exiled. She told me what it did and that it would protect me. She urged me to wear it constantly because she couldn't bear the thought of me getting hurt again once she learned of Durza's tortures. It would allow me to hide." Arya recounted, thankfully with a stronger voice, though still shocked over this most recent bit of information.</p><p>"That would have been a good time to tell you, when she passed it on to you. Regardless, that brings me back to my other point. You know what it does, and there is a reason you're wearing it because you don't like jewelry. I remember a time when your much younger self refused to wear anything that glittered." Rhunön looked at her seriously and Arya couldn't help the stunned expression this time around. Her mother wasn't around to berate her for her foolishness, but she knew Rhunön would.</p><p>The color left Arya's features and she couldn't move her legs. She couldn't help the tears in her eyes, nor the fearful look displayed as clear as day on her face. She felt completely frozen. "I, um…" she tried before looking to the floor, wishing to be anywhere except for here.</p><p>Rhunön watched her squirm for a moment longer before setting the harness down on the table next to the now warm piece of metal. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone." She chuckled and laid each of her hands on Arya's shoulders, who jumped skittishly at the contact. "That's your news to announce when you're ready. I would suggest doing that around your fourteenth week when all is safe and sound. Congratulations." She smiled warmly before pulling her into a brief hug, and for some reason, Arya could only focus on how the blacksmith smelled like… <em>peaches.</em></p><p>"Thank you." Arya responded softly, unsure how to proceed. She wasn't expecting a positive response, and she wasn't even the one announcing it.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now, I still need to give you your clips." Rhunön said cheerily. She noticed Arya's discomfort, and chose to change the topic.</p><p>The older Elf moved to a different area and from under a table, she gathered a wooden bucket filled to the brim with the clips Arya had requested. "Rhunön." She all but gasped.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, so I went a little overboard. You'll need them. Hopefully the egg Eragon left with us hatches soon. When it does, these will always be in need. Small things like these get lost easily and I'm always happy to make more. Here, take this bucket and keep it in the Loft with you and Fírnen. I've got three more under the table." She shrugged with a smile as she tapped one of the other buckets with her boot. Had Arya been drinking something, that liquid would have been spit right back out.</p><p>"How many did you make?" She asked, entirely swept off guard.</p><p>"Thousands, maybe. I was able to create a jig that allows me to make them rather quickly. It's heat treating; the annealing, oil quench and the final tempering processes as well as creating the steel that is the beastly part of the work. To put it simply, I ended up making too much spring steel, as I had to go through several trials until I got it right. All of these are sufficient, but the bucket I'm giving you is the best batch yet." She said proudly.</p><p>"I appreciate all of your hard work… this is fantastic, thank you." Arya responded, still amazed.</p><p>"I have nothing but time. If you need anything else, please let me know. Here, I'll help you carry this, give me a second." The blacksmith said hastily before moving to a different part of the shop to get something. That something turned out to be a platform with wheels. "Ah, here we go." She laid the platform on the ground and together she and Arya lifted the bucket by the rim, then set it carefully on the platform. "Working smarter, not harder." Rhunön grinned again, and this time, Arya smiled too.</p><p>Rhunön pushed the bucket into the forge pit and then out into the open, where Fírnen instantly lended a hand. "<em>I'll take these back. Thank you Rhunön.</em>" He said cheerfully, then promptly left with the bucket in tow.</p><p>"He didn't even tell me he was leaving." Arya sighed playfully. "His desire to help is amazing. He'll be a good teacher when the time comes. Thank you once again for the clips and for the harness. Both will be well used." She offered a more weary look, though she also seemed faintly amused.</p><p>Rhunön's eyes grew serious as they scanned the area for wayward listeners, then rested a hand on Arya's shoulder. "If<em> you</em> need anything, let me know. Your mother had me promise to look after you if she didn't return and I fully intend to do that." Her gaze lightened suddenly. "How's the nausea?"</p><p>"Unpredictable and infrequent. It… it's still early." She responded quietly, finally giving into her desire to fidget with her fingers.</p><p>"Good. If it gets bad, make some raspberry leaf tea with some mint leaves mixed in. Squeeze a lemon in there too. The citric acid helps. Now go, I know you have other things to do today. You have the same look Islanzadí did when she had a busy day ahead of her. You're welcome for the clips, and here, don't forget this." She walked over to the worktable and picked up the harness for Ismira, then handed it to Arya who took it with nervous fingers.</p><p>"Thank you… I, um…" she looked around, trying to figure out what else to say, but sighed softly and shuffled her feet in a resigned sort of way. "Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." Rhunön said gently. "I'll see you soon."</p><p>Arya nodded and took the cue to leave, saying goodbye with a look instead of words because sometimes gestures speak louder.</p><p>She toyed with the harness in her hands while she walked at a rather absent pace, inspecting the contraption so she was well acquainted with it. The time was coming soon that she would have to show Katrina how to use it.</p><p>Her residual shock from how easy Rhunön had found out about her pregnancy still pulsed in her chest. The much more painful news about the things her mother suffered through also stung, but that would hit harder later, most likely at night when she felt vulnerable in the darkness.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment before heading towards Tialdarí Hall. What she didn't expect though, was the moment Blagden came out of nowhere, racing towards her at a frantic pace. His wings spread to slow himself, and she reached an arm out for him to land on. His breathing was still quick from his exertions when he finally stabilized himself. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the piece of enveloped parchment held firmly but gently in his beak. It wasn't often that Blagden brought her messages. This one must be important.</p><p>She gently plucked the letter from the white raven's mouth, relieving him of his duty and thus allowing him to freely express himself with his voice. "<em>Wyrda!</em>" He screamed and she just ignored his antics, entirely used to it.</p><p>"Thank you, Blagden." She gave him a soft smile and he bobbed his head up and down. "Anything for our wise Queen who rides on a dragon of green!" He practically shouted into the silence and Arya winced at his volume but reached over and stroked his head. He purred lovingly and almost fell over when he became a little overly enthusiastic about the attention she was giving him. She pulled away and chuckled to herself before turning to the letter he had brought to her.</p><p>The neat handwriting scrawled on the outside was familiar and a deep frown replaced the smile that had been there before. It was addressed to <em>Arya Svit-Kona</em>.</p><p>"Blagden, where did you get this?" She asked, turning to the raven who was now wandering up her arm to sit on her shoulder.</p><p>"It flew in on the winds of morning dew."</p><p>Arya sighed. "Where, Blagden, not when."</p><p>"Messenger of frantic panic."</p><p>Deciding she wasn't going to get an answer from him, she just shook her head and peeled off Nasuada's seal. Removing the note, she unfolded it carefully and skimmed over the words.</p><p>
  <em>Arya Dröttning,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I send this letter to you with a full heart of joy. As the matter we must discuss is incredibly sensitive, I hesitate explaining myself in this letter, as it could be intercepted by those still wishing to do us harm. I request your attendance as well as Fírnen's as soon as possible. I do not wish to be so cryptic, but the circumstances are such.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nasuada</em>
</p><p>Arya stiffened as she read and reread the note several times, trying to delineate what Nasuada could possibly be speaking about. Her first thought was of Elva. The child was dangerous and while Angela was a strong magician, Elva had been blessed by a dragon. She closed her eyes. "I appreciate you bringing this to me, Blagden."</p><p>The bird nodded and hummed. "Come on. I'll have to speak with Lord Däthedr about my change in plans." She folded the letter and tucked it into a hidden pocket within her trousers and resumed her stroll. "We still need to speak to Roran and Katrina about leaving as well." She sighed. Why did her day have to get so much more complicated in the span of five minutes?</p><p>Blagden grew fidgety and instantly reached over for the jewel on her diadem when he thought she wasn't paying attention. She reached up and shooed him away before he could get very far.</p><p>"Blagden, you can't stay if you're going to mess with my things." she reprimanded and the bird recoiled, then straightened proudly.</p><p>"Moody." He grumbled attitudinally and Arya released an annoyed huff.</p><p>"<em>Fírnen, I've just received an important letter from Nasuada. She's requesting our attendance in Ilirea as soon as we can. I hope everything is well. It would be better to leave from Palancar Valley and head straight there, do you agree? If so, I'm going to make an announcement of our plans, leaving Lord Däthedr in charge for the time being. He can help delegate and negotiate local issues, though the large decisions will need to be brought to me</em>."</p><p>She felt Fírnen smile from the other side of their bond. "<em>That might be best. Did she say anything about why?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No. It's all very cryptic.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Very well, off you go. I'm going to go hunt for a while.</em>" An image of him stretching found its way into her mind.</p><p>"<em>Alright. Have fun.</em>" She smiled and continued on her way with her mind entirely absorbed by what she had just read.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I seek to give the characters who weren't as elaborated on in the books a larger role in this story. Rhunön, for example had a brief part when creating Brisingr, which I was thoroughly impressed with, though she isn't spoken too much for throughout the rest of the series. I've added bits of my own lore too, which I hope makes this more interesting as Arya's backstory is rather vague. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you all have enjoyed what we've got thus far!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Efforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"I… see… you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eragon's eyes burned and Arya's arms jolted when their swords met with a teeth-jarring sound. His tactic had taken her completely off guard and for a moment was afraid at what he saw in her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes flashed with something, and suddenly he had the upper hand. They switched places, offensive to defensive and vice versa. Her footing was eventually regained, but she never recovered from his comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both covered in a sheen of sweat and panting, their swords met again and again until…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blue sword went through her chest as does a hot knife through butter.</em>
</p><p>Arya jumped awake and sat directly upright, her breathing was frantic and shaky; her whole body felt clammy. Her left hand rested on her chest where the sword had entered and exited, feeling for a hole that wasn't there.</p><p>It took her a moment for her eyes to adjust to where she was, and she relaxed when she realized she was in her room. That was only a memory, twisted by a dream.</p><p>"It's okay…" she murmured to herself as her breathing calmed. Her hand had slid to her lower abdomen and she looked down, only to find that her Gedwëy Ignasia was glowing again.</p><p>She let herself fall back against her bed so she could stare at the ceiling and hope the shaking in her limbs would go away. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep, except Eragon's face haunted her from behind her eyelids, and she suddenly felt overwhelmingly nauseous.</p><p>Throwing the covers back, she half-lucidly ran into the bathroom where her body convulsed with vigor as she lost the rest of her supper from the evening before. Unfortunately, it was still dark outside, but at least she had a few hours until dawn. That is when they decided to leave yesterday.</p><p>In full, after she had received the letter from Nausada, she and Blagden had gone straight to Lord Däthedr's homestead to notify him about her modified course of action. It would be best to travel directly from Carvahall to Ilirea, which would take another two weeks. That extended her time away to eight weeks, meaning he would have to watch after Ellesméra for a longer period. Thankfully he didn't mind, and together, they notified the rest of her advisors and council members about the revised schedule. It was decided that he would resolve local issues and larger, more weighty decisions would need to await her return. She would scry him on a regular basis to check in and to resolve anything that needed her attention right away.</p><p>She took a moment to rest her head on the edge of the commode once she caught a break from the onslaught. Her breathing had calmed, and she already felt drained. Hopefully she would regain her energy if she could eat breakfast, but the idea was simply nauseating. At least she was able to finish packing and preparing the rest of the things she needed for their trip the night before.</p><p>She winced and released a soft breath, hoping it would control the waves of intestinal torment. Her eyes were already watery from the strain, and again, she was forced to empty her stomach, her entire being going rigid with tension.</p><p>At the end of the day yesterday, she spoke to Roran and Katrina last because they were the easiest to speak to and it was bound to be a quick conversation. The harness was presented to Katrina and Arya taught the young woman how to use it. She asked when they'd prefer to leave, which ended up being <em>at dawn</em> because Ismira was awake during the odd hours of the night and often slept through the morning. They were ready to go with the exception of immediate necessities, such as clothing, but that was easy enough to pack away when the time came.</p><p>Undertaking the monumental task of controlling her breathing, Arya let her left hand rest against her stomach again, only able to hope everything's okay for now and she's too disoriented to focus at all on her personal hesitations towards the matter. She let herself lean back against the opposite wall with her legs outstretched.</p><p>She closed her eyes, still trying to get over a dream that strangely sent enough fear through her to make her pause and think.</p><p>"<em>Are you alright?</em>" Fírnen asked, still sounding sleepy from just waking up.</p><p>"<em>I'm fine. Go back to bed, you need to rest.</em>" She thought dismissively, connecting her mind to his.</p><p>"<em>And so do you. Can I help?</em>" He responded, slightly more awake.</p><p>"<em>I know, and I don't think so, but thank you.</em>" She sighed heavily, but regretted it a few seconds later when she found herself leaning over the bowl once again. "<em>I'm okay, I promise. It'll go away soon. There's only but so much food I have left to vomit, right?</em>" She laughed humorlessly, then coughed when she found her throat was partially burned from stomach acid.</p><p>"<em>I can get Rhunön.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I said I'm okay, Firnen.</em>" She responded tersely.</p><p>"<em>I'm only trying to help.</em>" He said, sounding a bit hurt.</p><p>Arya just took a deep breath and let it out slowly, knowing she was being harsh, but she's also not in the mood to be bothered. "I just want this to be over so I can sleep." She whispered to herself.</p><p>"<em>I know, Firnen. I know.</em>" Her shoulders hit the back wall again and she stared up at the ceiling. "<em>I'll be done in a little while</em>." She winced again as her abdomen felt unusually sore. She supposes it's from being pulled tight for too long, so she let her fingers gently knead the troubled areas. She's never really had a history of vomiting before, and she's finding that the muscle group responsible for it has been terribly underused. It's why she feels so sore, she decided.</p><p>Ultimately coming to the conclusion that she wants to be finished, she picked herself up and carried herself back to bed where she curled up under the warm blankets. Her arms found her pillow and she hugged it close to her body as the churning returned. She decided to ignore it for now and make an attempt to go back to sleep.</p><p>She found no luck while she watched the sky go from pitch black to deep blue, signalling the time she needed to get moving. It had been a few hours and she had gotten not even a wink of sleep. She forced herself up and then to get dressed. Today, she would wear dark clothing: a black padded tunic and black canvas trousers with black boots. All articles of clothing will help keep her warm while in the air, but she brings a black cloak along with her, just to be sure. The seasons haven't completely changed yet and it's still chilly.</p><p>Once finished, she brushed her long black hair and pulled it back to keep it out of her way. She also donned her mother's amulet before heading into the tack room for Fírnen's new saddle.</p><p>The task was cumbersome as it broke down into four separate sections, otherwise it would be impossible to carry as one whole piece. Each seat is individual to the others and clipped together via a series of fasteners that lay flat against Fírnen's back. A large hardened leather plate is placed under his belly that spans the entirety of his underside. The thick straps of each saddle are fastened to this plate and cinched down to secure it in place. The whole contraption takes about an hour to put on with just one person.</p><p>Arya was relieved when the nausea faded slightly the more she moved around. She had gotten the leather plate under Fírnen and one of the saddles up on his back when there was a knock on the doorway leading to the Loft's interior. When she turned, she found Rhunön leaning casually up against the wooden surface with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"I figured you could use some help with that, so I came over." She offered kindly. "And these are for you." She uncrossed her arms to reveal a canvas cloth bag that clinked when it moved.</p><p>Arya shot Fírnen a look before making her way down.</p><p>Rhunön handed the bag over to her despite her cautious expression. "They're herb mixtures that helped your mother when she was pregnant with you. Diffuse them into hot water to make tea. The majority of them have ginger as one of the ingredients, plus the ones I told you earlier. Islanzadí had an awfully hard time with the nausea and so did your maternal <em>and</em> paternal grandmothers. I thought it might be hereditary, so… here. It should last for your entire trip, plus a few weeks if you get held back." She offered a smile and Arya looked worried. Would it get worse?</p><p>"Thank you." She said shyly, gazing back up and feeling unsure of what else to say.</p><p>Rhunön smirked. "You've had a hard morning, haven't you?" Anyone could've seen the darkened circles under the younger Elf's eyes.</p><p>Arya swallowed and looked down guiltily. "It's not the best I've had."</p><p>"Which proves my point as to why I threw that together for you. It'll be difficult to travel while dealing with the rather pesky symptoms of pregnancy. Try to eat small meals throughout the day and having an empty stomach makes the nausea worse. Take it as easy as you can and listen to your body. Drink lots of fluids as well. That always is a good thing." Rhunön's warm smile and unexpected yet kind gesture as well as the more than helpful advice left Arya feeling more emotional than she thought.</p><p>Things are just difficult at the moment… that's all, she tried to tell herself.</p><p>"I… I'll do that, then." she knew she looked a little lost.</p><p>"Good. Oh, and here," the blacksmith pulled a long strap from her shoulder, and upon further inspection, Arya found it was a case that carried a single book. "Also for you. It's a book on pregnancy that I think you'll like. Your mother also made me promise to make you finish your lessons, and a thorough reproductive course happened to be one of them. I'm sure you've figured most of it out while in your travels, but it doesn't hurt to be, well, <em>thorough.</em>" Her kind eyes remained upon Arya, observing her expressions and reactions.</p><p>The Green Rider hated that her eyes watered at the gesture. She was incredibly thankful for them, but enough to get emotional over? She didn't think so. When she looked back up, Rhunön's gaze softened. She arched an eyebrow, then gently removed the gifts from Arya's frozen fingers and set them on the ground beside the door before pulling her into a tight embrace.</p><p>For once, Arya didn't resist. Her arms cautiously wrapped around Rhunön's waist and held to her tightly, feeling as though she were a child seeking comfort from a parent. She and Rhunön were practically family anyways and it's been a difficult past few hours as well, she justified, when probably her changing hormones were to blame. She's seen enough irrational and illogical behavior come from those who are with child to know. That didn't mean she was okay with it though.</p><p>Rhunön pulled away and looked directly at her. "Arya, I know that you were avoiding this specific lesson for a reason, and if that reason is still valid, I want you to know that it'll be okay. It might not feel like it at the moment, but it will." She offered a smile and Arya nodded, then wiped her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry." She mumbled, despising that she's losing control over her own emotions.</p><p>"I understand." She chuckled. "Fírnen was my son, don't forget. I've been through what you're going through now. It's all normal, don't worry."</p><p>"It's still unpleasant." Arya said, attempting to laugh and found that she could.</p><p>"The majority of pregnancy is unpleasant, but it's worth it." Rhunön chuckled with warmth in her eyes then let go. "Now. I see you've got two parts of the saddle on. We need the other two. I'll get them and hand them up to you." The blacksmith said with finality and shot Arya a look when she opened her mouth to protest. She hoped she wasn't going to be treated as helpless the further along she gets.</p><p>"I can do things myself." She grumbled once she knew Rhunön was a safe distance away.</p><p>"<em>She's just trying to help. I didn't send for her I hope you know that.</em>" Fírnen responded while Arya climbed up his side.</p><p>"I do now." She rolled her eyes, thoroughly upset with allowing herself to be so flaccid with her behaviors and emotions. Talk about being thoroughly embarrassed…</p><p>"<em>Don't be so bitter. You made progress.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Progress</em>?" She hissed but was forced to back down from her anger when Rhunön came into view with the second saddle.</p><p>Reaching down, Arya grasped it firmly and together they positioned it and worked the clasps in silence. Rhunön disappeared again and Arya whipped right back around. "That do you mean, <em>progress</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Allowing yourself to accept help when it's offered to you. It's not a display of weakness.</em>" He reasoned and blew a puff of smoke at her.</p><p>"When I let myself cry, <em>it is weakness</em>." She growled and felt him laugh, which only tweaked her anger.</p><p>"Be still, Fírnen, your saddle isn't all the way on yet." Rhunön reprimanded cheerily as she made her second appearance since leaving to grab the remaining seats. She's the only one aside from Arya who dared to say anything like that to him, but they are friends and he likes her.</p><p>He instantly settled and Rhunön lifted the last seat up to Arya, then helped her fasten the clips once again. Next came the girth straps which secured the seats to the leather underpanel. Working together, the two women were able to complete the process in a quarter of the time it would have taken Arya to do on her own.</p><p>"Thank you for your help… and for the gifts." Arya offered a smile and Rhunön touched her arm gently.</p><p>"It was nothing. I'm just looking out for you and I want you to be safe. It's good that you're wearing your pendant. It'll help keep this from the public eye, especially if you'll be seen in a court full of Humans. I have no issue with them, but it's undeniable that they're a sneaky lot."</p><p>"So are Elves." Arya shrugged. "And I'll wear it constantly. If Nasuada finds out, I suppose that's okay. She wouldn't say anything. I worry about others, however, so your point is unquestionably valid." Her mind flicked to Elva. The girl can see life, not just sense it. She worried if the pendant would work on the loose-lipped, magically enhanced three-year-old.</p><p>"Have you eaten yet?" Rhunön asked in a gentler tone.</p><p>"No." Arya sighed. "I, um, I don't really feel up to it, I appreciate it, though."</p><p>Rhunön chuckled. "If you weren't leaving for eight weeks I might let you off the hook, but you still need to eat. Come on."</p><p>"<em>I agree. Go with her.</em>" Fírnen piped up, gazing directly at them lazily with one eye open and he could tell he was only getting on her nerves. He partly wanted to.</p><p>"Fine." Arya sighed and followed Rhunön down to the kitchen.</p><p>The walk was short and silent with Arya following Rhunön as she led them down the winding staircase. Once there, the older Elf immediately began going through the cabinets and pulling down an assortment of ingredients she would use to make something with.</p><p>"Sit. I'm making you food." The blacksmith commanded, but Arya remained leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"Let me help. You should eat something as well."</p><p>"You somehow got me to rework Támerlein for you. I'm using the favor you owe. Don't be difficult. Please take a seat." Rhunön said without looking over at the current Elven Queen.</p><p>Arya just frowned lightly, then did as she was told, at this point too exhausted to care. She sat and stared down at the table, suddenly interested in the faint scratch marks that littered the surface. They held a heavy history. Riders drank and made merry here. They lived their lives. Now it was just her and Fírnen in this massive home. Truth be told, she used to explore it as a girl, but some of those memories have faded and she hasn't been exploring since. This house holds many mysteries, but she refuses to touch the room Eragon stayed in.</p><p>"Rhunön?" She asked after a while of staring quietly at the wooden surface, her fingers tracing lightly over the marks.</p><p>"Hm?" She responded, concentrating on her work.</p><p>Arya hesitated. "I… I know the Name of Names. I could release you from the oath you took if you'd like. Hopefully the egg Vanir carries will hatch soon, and the new Rider will need a sword."</p><p>Rhunön's hands stilled over what she was working on for a moment before resuming. When no response came, Arya sighed softly to herself and continued gazing down at the table.</p><p>She jumped back when a plate holding a sandwich was placed under her face. She looked up and Rhunön's expression was grim and unreadable. She remained silent for a long time while Arya studied her with caution.</p><p>The older Elf finally sat down carefully and quietly, easing into her seat as if the entirety of her body suddenly hurt.</p><p>"Galbatorix eventually held Vrael's sword, Islingr, and before Vrael, it had been passed down from generation to generation, reaching all the way back to Eragon, the First Rider. That sword was the first I'd ever made for the Riders, and yet it caused their downfall. I understand that it is not the steel that is the enemy, it's the one who holds it, but I fear with that in mind, I may not be able to make another with my own hands, even if my oath was lifted." Rhunön said in a subdued tone that showed her grief over something so terrible.</p><p>"I understand." Arya said quietly. "Would you be willing to do what you did with Eragon, Saphira's Rider?" She questioned.</p><p>"That, I'll need to think about. We still have time, but when that time comes, there needs to be a reform in the way things are taught to prevent what happened with Galbatorix to happen again. Now eat. Roran and Katrina will be here soon." The blacksmith prompted, then tapped the table with her fingers. Fírnen must have relayed the new plan to her. It was either that or someone else had told her, but Arya knew Fírnen and was mostly confident in that assessment. He was her only source of leather, and they often worked together when he went hunting.</p><p>With that Arya picked up her sandwich and took a bite, paying close attention to her stomach's recent sensitivity. Finding she could eat without much discomfort; she became less cautious and relaxed.</p><p>"So," Rhunön began in a more positive tone. "May I ask what Nasuada wanted?"</p><p>Arya swallowed carefully to clear her mouth of food. "She sent a letter requesting our presence in court and that it was urgent. Nothing more. There wasn't a code or any oddities to the letter that may help me figure out what she means. Maybe she's just having an issue with her people, or perhaps she's found something Galbatorix has hidden. Then again, she said she was happy, so perhaps it's not something bad. I suppose we'll just have to see for ourselves."</p><p>Rhunön raised an eyebrow. "She didn't scry you, nor you her?"</p><p>"No. We determined that if one of us sends a letter, it is of utmost urgency. Anyone could overhear the conversation we have by means of scrying, and perhaps she doesn't trust her magicians. In fact, I know she doesn't trust them. Not yet, anyways. She's attempting to outlaw the use of magic in the Broddring Empire. I don't agree with that, especially when she intends to keep magicians around her as guides. Her people will see fault in that soon enough and desire to rebel. I've seen this sort of thing happen, but on a much smaller scale." She informed, then paused and took another bite of sandwich, watching the sun shine brightly against the wall. Roran and Katrina should be here soon.</p><p>"I see. Then I can only wish you the best of luck and to stay safe. Protect yourself, Arya. You're not only important to the Elven nation, but also to your dragon and the Rider cause. If that's not enough, you have a baby on the way." She laughed slightly. "I want you to finish that before you leave, as I must go. Take care." Rhunön smiled. "Oh, and don't forget to read your book." She pushed the chair out and stood, then rounded the table. She pressed her hand to Arya's cheek. "Don't worry." She smiled, then left.</p><p>Feeling confused, Arya watched her leave, then returned to finishing her food, thankful for the absence of nausea. She was almost finished anyways; it was only a halved sandwich. Smaller portions more frequently… right.</p><p>She found herself staring off into space. The oppressive weight of everything was starting to close in over her chest again and suddenly she was drowning. The world around her twisted dreadfully and she felt the cold steel of Brisingr's blade slowly and painfully slide through her chest. She reached up to her breast and gently touched the area, once again finding no hole.</p><p>A warm hand touched her shoulder and she leapt backwards, jumping much higher and going much further than what seemed natural. When she regained her sense of things, she immediately calmed her demeanor.</p><p>Before her stood the young Human family, each with a stunned and almost frightened expression plastered on their faces, except for Ismira, who slept soundly in Katrina's arms. They toted four bags; one on Katrina's back, and Roran carried the other three, which he had set on the floor. They all wore heavy travel cloaks of Elvish make.</p><p>"Sorry… I didn't mean to-" Roran began nervously and Arya just shook her head and cleared her throat. She straightened and composed herself to the best of her ability.</p><p>"It's not your fault. Please excuse me for one moment." She smiled politely and took her plate to the counter and washed it before drying it. She quickly set it back in the cabinet, then turned to them.</p><p>"Now that that's out of the way, I hope you slept well, we have a long day ahead of us. Come, I'm sure you're eager to get home. Here, I'll help you carry your things." She nodded as she straightened her shirt and took a deep breath. Roran nodded nervously and handed her one of the bags, which she found had some weight to it, but it wasn't bad at all.</p><p>She turned and led them up the stairs and into the tack room where she pulled a leather bag from a hook as well as her sword belt. She fastened the belt around her waist then pulled Támerlein from it's display hooks and sheathed it. She lifted the pack and slung it over her shoulders. "Roran, would you help me carry these out onto the porch? It's easier with two people. Grab as many as you can carry. Leave the packs here for now. We'll get them in a minute." She offered, gesturing to the bucket of clips that she had carried inside the night before. Fírnen was none too happy about that as the container is heavy and then expressed his concerns about her doing things of a similar nature now that she knows she's pregnant. Something about not straining herself. He ended up just getting glared at.</p><p>"Of course." He said quickly and nearly rushed over to help, dropping his load in the hall before entering the tack room. They both dug out an armful of the small devices, and Arya led the way once they were ready.</p><p>Katrina followed them out back and smiled happily at Fírnen who lifted his head for his Rider and guests. He shifted proudly when he noticed the young woman observing him with wonder in her eyes.</p><p>"Fírnen, you always seem to get more magnificent every time I see you." She smiled and walked over to him while Arya began giving Roran instructions on what to do.</p><p>"Many thanks, Katrina. How is your hatchling?" He spoke deeply into everyone's minds as his golden gaze shifted down to Ismira. The girl was already in her harness, sleeping soundly. He's happy it's comfortable for her.</p><p>"Asleep, thankfully, but well." She smiled brightly and Fírnen decided he would miss her smile. Elves smiled, yes, but he didn't think they smiled enough, not purely anyways. Even when Arya smiled, it was sometimes sad or riddled with the weight from her past. He will never forget the look of pure joy and awe on her face when he hatched for her. She nearly cried.</p><p>Meanwhile Arya had shrugged her own pack off by the doorway along with the gifts Rhunön had brought. She then helped Roran fasten the clips onto the large metal rings that lined the back and sides of the saddle. Luckily, since they traveled relatively lightly, the weight wouldn't be hard on Fírnen at all, and perhaps their trip would take less time because of that. It's been about two months since they last traveled like this. He's grown bigger and stronger, which they know usually means faster too.</p><p>From there, the two retrieved the rest of their belongings from the tack room and brought them outside. Together, they fastened each to the saddle using the clips they had already set up. All the while, Arya kept an eye on Fírnen who was happy to be fawned over like a king.</p><p>Once they had finished securing the existing luggage, Arya took the moment to place her book and herbs in her pack while Roran relieved Katrina of her own. He placed a kiss on her forehead, then took the bag and proceeded to fasten it to the saddle.</p><p>Arya closed her eyes for a moment and touched the pendant that lay on her chest, still feeling shaken up and a little jumpy. She stood and quickly fastened her bag to the front of the saddle where she would sit. It already contained her travel rations and a change of clothes; plus some coin should she need to buy anything.</p><p>The next thing to do was to check the saddle straps once again and help everyone get settled.</p><p>Katrina was the first to mount. She sat in the middle, which was determined to be the safest location. Both Arya and Roran helped fasten her legs into the stirrups. They clipped the long straps of Ismira's harness to the saddle and made sure she was secure and sitting comfortably in Katrina's lap before Arya helped Roran into the last seat. She secured his legs as well, then checked to make sure everyone was okay before leaping up into her usual spot: the front.</p><p>Once her own legs were buckled in, she gave a quiet signal for Fírnen to take flight, and just like that, they were off.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello once again! I know I said I had three more chapters written now three chapters ago, which meant this chapter would come sooner than it did. I decided to rewrite it completely, and I'm still not all the way pleased with it. It's certainly not my best work in the world, but that's what I get for literally plowing through writer's block like a bull in a China shop :) I was able to make amends to the absolute nonsense I had written and it shaped up okay, considering it's the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways, I wish I could do more to thank everyone for reading this and sticking around with me, so for now, I suppose I can just say 'thank you' once more and leave you with another chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you all once more, and I hope you are staying safe and healthy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn was just about to break when Fírnen woke from his slumber, and to his surprise, Arya wasn't up yet. Actually, that was growing unsurprising at this rate. This is the fourth day in a row that she's overslept, and while he wanted to let her sleep, he also knew they were following a strict schedule. At least in Arya's mind they were. On one hand, they were racing the clock when it came to the <em>dreaded</em> point where she started showing physical signs of her pregnancy, on the other, it was important that she let herself rest because growing a person is far more taxing than she expected. He wanted her to rest anyways, as her routine escape to vomit occurred in the very early morning. He could see the toll it was taking on her.</p><p>They had been traveling for ten days now, and as the current sun rose to brighten the land, it marked the start of day eleven. Arya was just three days away from being eight weeks pregnant, and that thought didn't do a single thing to help her growing anxiety, so… she ignored it.</p><p>Fírnen let out a long and careful sigh so as to not jostle her wake.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Katrina asked softly, appearing with a kettle full of water in her hand. It was obvious she understood that within Fírnen's curled up body, a sleeping member of their group resided. Roran hadn't risen yet either, and Ismira was down for her morning nap.</p><p>The young woman kicked together a few sticks for kindling, then struck a piece of flint with a thick sliver of steel. Sparks flew over the dry grass she had already placed underneath the pile, and soon the flames licked the smaller sticks. She piled heavier sticks onto the fire and blew gently to get it started. No longer were they in Du Weldenvarden where the ground was damp. Now they had seen the biome change and begin to flatten. They were getting close to Palancar Valley.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I believe so. How do you fare this morning?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"I'm well." She smiled, then chuckled lightly. "I have to say, it's starting to feel unusual being the only bipedal awake at this hour. I know my two are doing well, but what about Arya? She's been awfully quiet this entire trip." Her ending sounded more serious than the beginning.</p><p>Fírnen nodded. "<em>She has quite a bit going on at the moment. As you know, Nasuada requested our presence in court, so we will be gone for much longer than she would like. She's okay, though. Or at least she will be</em>."</p><p>Katrina set the spit up over the flames and hung their kettle from the center. "I understand. That must be difficult. I almost dread the time when Roran and myself become the new rulers over Carvahall. Perhaps I can talk him out of a monarchy by inheritance and into an elective monarchy like the one you have in Ellesméra." She said, looking over at him. She turned away and looked down again. "You know… if I daresay, I'm either very concerned or very happy for your Rider. If you say she's okay, then I believe I'm happy for her, but I don't want to jump to conclusions, nor do I want to be bold." She raised an eyebrow before taking a seat on a fallen log.</p><p>Fírnen chuckled deeply, then instantly quieted himself for fear of waking Arya. "<em>I am now incredibly intrigued. Perhaps, if you would, venture into your conclusion without worry of offense.</em>" He asked kindly.</p><p>Katrina just smiled. "In that case, it seems she's going through the same afflictions I went through when I was pregnant with Ismira. Is it possible that she's with child? All of my observations of her symptoms are lining up. She gets sick in the middle of the morning, she drinks some familiar smelling teas, and… well, she looks exhausted. There are a few physical changes that I've noticed as well, though nobody would notice if they weren't looking for them. Roran has no clue about what's going on, though. As intelligent as he is, he's oblivious to things like that." She laughed quietly to herself as she poked the ground with a stick.</p><p>Fírnen sobered and remained quiet for a moment before responding. "<em>I can't tell you that you're wrong, but I must urge you to not tell anyone about it, including Roran. It would be okay if he notices on his own, but it would also be best if you swore to secrecy. It's mainly a precaution for her safety.</em>" He said hesitantly.</p><p>Katrina recoiled slightly. "Oh…oh, of course. I understand entirely. I hadn't thought about it like that. Yes, I-I'll swear."</p><p>"<em>Good</em>. <em>Now, repeat after me.</em>" He began and Katrina nodded. For the next few minutes, he helped her with the pronunciation of each word, and then they put them together to form a sentence. Fírnen made sure to allow her to speak with both himself and Arya about it, as it directly involved them, but not to Roran, Ismira (despite her youth), or anyone else. Katrina was happy to oblige and did her absolute best to learn quickly and accurately.</p><p>When they had finished, the water in the kettle was boiling, so she removed it from it's hook and carefully poured the hot liquid into a mug, then steeped one of the numerous tea bags she received in Ellesméra. This one happened to have lavender in it.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Katrina, for being so flexible with the situation. My Rider is sensitive to it, and I want to help her, but I'm not sure how. I fear she may be a danger to herself if her outlook doesn't improve.</em>" He sighed remorsefully. It was difficult to watch Arya be so hard on herself so often, especially when his words and sent feelings didn't seem to do much.</p><p>"Perhaps I could talk to her? I remember Elaine spoke to me soon after Eragon and Roran had rescued me and my father from Helgrind. I wasn't in the best headspace, mainly because I didn't know what Roran would say, but deep down I knew he would be supportive. I worried because we were unmarried and we were also in the middle of a war. Elaine came and spoke to me privately because she was noticing the symptoms on me as well." Katrina blew on the liquid, mainly out of habit than for functionality's sake.</p><p>"<em>I believe that would be a great idea. Arya doesn't know much about what her body is doing and she finds it distressing. It seems she refuses to believe that she's going to be okay. She's always trusted herself, but I think this situation is the exception to that.</em>"</p><p>Katrina nodded. "Has she told… um… has she told the father yet?"</p><p>Fírnen shook his head and a saddened look washed over his features. "<em>No, and unfortunately, their individual duties prevent her from telling him. She wants to, I think, but she can't.</em>"</p><p>Katrina's expression fell too. "What kind of duty is he bound to? May I ask that?"</p><p>Fírnen sighed gently. She already swore, he decided. She can't tell anyone. "<em>Dragons. Across the sea.</em>"</p><p>Her eyes widened and she pressed a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. "<em>Eragon</em>?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Fírnen nodded. "She… she's family to us through this… maybe not by her own customs, but through Human customs she is." Her hand fell and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "I won't bring this up when I speak to her. If she volunteers the information, that is her decision." Katrina nodded with a deep breath, but her eyes remained wide.</p><p>"<em>That might be best.</em>" He agreed. "<em>But do you see why I asked you to take an oath? There remains a faction of people who still sympathize with Galbatorix. She'll be in danger and so will the child.</em>" His eyes softened. "<em>I just want her to be safe, that's all.</em>"</p><p>Katrina shared in the universal effort to protect one's family, so she understood perfectly. "If I was in your situation, I would want the same. We do things for our family because we love them. I wouldn't even think about telling anyone else for that reason alone. Roran would want to know, though, but that's really up to you and Arya. Would you perhaps consider the prospect?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>"<em>Speak to Arya first and see. I'm sure she will warm up to the idea. I know she has a fondness for you and your family that she usually doesn't entertain. It helps that she will now be included in your tree of relations.</em>" He said.</p><p>"I'll do that then. I'm happy to welcome her to this family, and I hope our children get to know each other as they grow." Katrina smiled fondly.</p><p>Fírnen felt Arya shift in her sleep, and he knew she was about to wake up by the small whimper she made when she stretched. "<em>Let her know that when you talk. It will mean much to her. For now, we must rest this conversation, as she is about to get up.</em>" He offered a smile, as best as a dragon could, then waited for his Rider to ready herself and ask to be let out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Katrina nodded anf took to quietly drinking her tea and contemplating her conversation with Fírnen. He could see she was already going over the things she would want to say to Arya now that her suspicions have been confirmed. He could only hope this went well for both of them. He was beginning to seriously worry about his Rider.</p><p>"<em>Good morning. Did you sleep well?</em>" He asked, shifting slightly.</p><p>"<em>Mhm.</em>" She responded, but he knew the response wasn't honest. "<em>Absolutely. I feel like I got hit in the head with a brick and my limbs feel like lead. Can't get much better than that.</em>"</p><p>He huffed and rolled his eyes. "<em>It was just a question. Are you going to be constantly sarcastically bitter now? You were at least somewhat friendly last week. What happened?</em>"</p><p>"You know what." She grumpily muttered under her breath.</p><p>"<em>Let me out, we need to leave and I have a bad feeling you let me oversleep again</em>." He felt her sit up and stretch for a second time.</p><p>"<em>Brush your hair first.</em>" He said, locking his wings down so she couldn't escape.</p><p>"<em>You know I have it tied up to avoid that. I brushed it last night.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So do it again. I'm not letting you out until you calm down.</em>" He reprimanded and he heard her sigh of defeat.</p><p>Within his embrace, she grabbed her brush and let her long hair down. It fell over her shoulders like spilled ink as it ran down a wall, and with controlled movements, she began brushing her hair.</p><p>"<em>See? It's not so bad.</em>" Fírnen said cheerfully but felt a sudden and rather dangerous spike of anger come from his Rider. He just sighed and decided to stop bothering her before she did something drastic. It hasn't even been a year yet since he's hatched and he already knows how dramatic his Rider can be at times. On occasion she can be downright childish, but that can only be seen in the privacy of her own solitude. He just didn't want her to do anything she'd regret.</p><p>Meanwhile, instead of responding, Arya leaned forward and pushed all of her hair to her front, covering her face. She gathered it up and brushed it out, then tied it up so the leather tie rested close to her forehead. She pulled the knife that was resting idly in a hidden compartment of her left boot and placed the edge a foot and a half out from the leather tie. With a quick and smooth motion, the long length of black hair fell to the floor, a diagonal cut was made cleanly above the band that bound the cut section together. She ignored the severed bundle and sheathed her knife, then slid her boots on. For comedy's sake and to appease Fírnen, she ran the brush through the shortened length. It now fell just past her shoulders, where before, the longest portion was down to the backs of her knees.</p><p>"<em>Done.</em>" She grumbled, grabbing the bundle of hair from the ground.</p><p>"<em>That was fast.</em>" He responded.</p><p>"<em>I do things quickly, now let me out. I need to make some tea. I no longer feel well.</em>" As aggressive as she sounded, he knew she was only aggravated because she was weary.</p><p>"<em>As you wish. Just don't be mean to anyone. They didn't do anything to you.</em>" He reminded her and she stifled a growl of her own.</p><p>"<em>Just let me out. I promise not to be short with anyone.</em>" She rolled her eyes as she started going through her bag, skilfully avoiding the book Rhunön had told her to read to get to the different mixtures of teas the blacksmith had thankfully given to her. She still refused to read it.</p><p>"Fírnen." She spoke and she felt him shift to give her more room, except he still refused to let her out.</p><p>She just sighed and stood on her knees to pocket the bag of tea and then to belt her sword on. When she pulled the leather band around her waist, she froze.</p><p>It fit differently.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?</em>" Fírnen asked gently when he felt a blast of strong emotions strike his Rider to an almost painful degree.</p><p>"I…" she hesitated, the leather strap slid between her fingers and fell to the ground. She sat back on her heels and released the breath she was holding. "I'm…" her throat closed off and immediate concern bloomed in Fírnen.</p><p>"<em>Arya</em>." He growled.</p><p>"Don't…" she whimpered softly, unable to finish as her hands pressed over the new gentle swell between her hips. She sank down against him, allowing her legs to stretch out straight. She couldn't tear her watering eyes away from her abdomen.</p><p>"I don't feel good<em>.</em>" She mentioned quietly.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?</em>" He repeated immediately, unable to see through the fog in her mind to find out what's going on.</p><p>"I'm… the… my… I can see…" she stammered frantically and unable to form a coherent thought.</p><p>"<em>Breathe, Arya.</em>" he offered as a reminder.</p><p>She hesitated, then did as she was told. "Okay…" she said, nodding, her eyes lingering on the change in her physique. It was small and barely noticeable, but there all the same. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.</p><p>Ever since they'd left, she had more or less attempted to put it out of her mind that she's carrying a child. The only exception is her routine of vomiting in the early morning and drinking tea throughout the day to help, but even that was troubling to her. In theory, it was just easier to ignore it. In reality, the fact that she's pregnant was on her mind all the time, and she received very little rest from it.</p><p>"Fírnen… it's… too early… something's wrong…" she said nervously on an exhale, feeling suddenly panicked.</p><p>"<em>Everything's fine, Arya. You should check, though. It's been almost two weeks and you haven't checked on the baby yourself.</em>" He reasoned and he knew her eyes widened. He hoped he hadn't pushed it too far. He knows she's a little more than sensitive.</p><p>"<em>N-no… I can't…</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, you can. If you look, you might feel better.</em>" He reasoned and she nodded.</p><p>"<em>O-okay…</em>"</p><p>He hummed happily and left his Rider in peace for a while.</p><p>His eyes scanned his surroundings, and he found that Katrina had left some time ago. She most likely went to tend to her own duties, which might include waking Roran up. Fírnen wondered about that. Did she wake him up, or did he wake himself up? He knew Roran was a light sleeper due to living in the environment of war for so long. Arya is the same way, he recalled, then blew a large smoke ring that was taken away with the wind.</p><p>He heard Katrina's voice, then Roran's as they began packing for the day's Ride. They were so much different than the Elves, who were constantly laid back unless insulted or thrown into passion by something beautiful. Elves, he decided, focused too closely on the little things. Humans focused too much on the big picture. Arya is different. She's caught between the two, having been raised in an Elvish community, but then also having lived around humans for so long as well. He remembers how nervous she was to go home…</p><p>"Fírnen?!" She yelped and he felt her move quickly. He was drawn back into the present abruptly and he hoped she was okay.</p><p>"<em>Yes?</em>" He responded coolly. He felt her panic, though. It was a different sort of panic than he was growing used to from her. This panic was… perhaps not as grim? "<em>What did you find?</em>" He asked gently.</p><p>Arya took a few steadying breaths before responding. "Fírnen… I'm… I'm having a boy…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Good morning! I know it's been a few days since I last updated and, well, this chapter was written and rewritten about four times within that span. It is meant to be mainly from Fírnen's perspective, but unfortunately, he doesn't get many lines in the book so his intended personality is mostly a mystery, that's why this chapter holds some flexibility between </strong>
  <strong>Fírnen's perspective and Arya's. I'm still trying to work out how I want him to be perceived. I will go back later and make revisions to this because I'm not fond of it being this way. It feels too random and disorganized to me, but I'd prefer to not get too hung up on it for now :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I want to also mention that Arya is an Elf, so I am modifying the textbook sequence of progression when it comes to a normal Human pregnancy. When she starts reading that book I keep talking about, I'll explain everything. I know it seems strange now, because eight weeks is technically too early for a person who is only having one child to be showing </strong>
  <strong>(the dynamic changes for twins)</strong>
  <strong>. I've done extensive research over the past few years because this topic both fascinates me and scares the absolute life out of me. That's ironically why I'm writing about it. Wow, that's too personal for an author's note...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The next chapter is coming soon, and I hope you enjoyed this one!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya's body felt shaky as she walked through the chilly air of night. Rocks littered the area and she took it upon herself to quietly leap from stone to stone. She only hopped from one to another, and if the next was too far, she would walk the distance. It only served to take her mind off of things.</p><p>Coming upon a large boulder, she just decided to sit down and lean against it for a while and rest. Her mind has been in the past today.</p><p>When they arrived in Carvahall, the village was mostly intact, untouched by everything except for nature. It made her sad for some reason. Maybe it was because Eragon used to live here, or at least somewhere nearby, she didn't exactly know. The way things looked just reminded her that all good things must come to an end. All things are eventually left behind to age and wither.</p><p>This place is where Eragon was born and raised. Saphira hatched for him and Brom helped them get to the Varden with eventually both her and Murtagh in tow. That felt like ages ago now. So much has happened.</p><p>She let her legs unfold and lay flat out on the soft ground as she stared at the large full moon that casted silver light over the land. It's been almost exactly two months since the baby came into existence. Two months since she's seen him. Two months since she felt the strange freedoms war had granted her, despite it having ended several months before. Everyone she had worked with for so long were all together again, and a part of her is sad to have closed that chapter of her life. It's all she's ever known.</p><p>Her left hand came to rest gently on the small swell of her belly, and she closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds of the night.</p><p>"The moon is pretty." She whispered into the silence after a while. "It's bright enough to cast shadows tonight." She opened her eyes and looked around. The Spine was visible from where she sat, and the moon shone over them, marking the first few hours of morning as it began to set in the West. She turned to face them. "You know… your father is over those… <em>hills</em>." She found it in herself to chuckle when comparing them to the Beor mountains. "On the other side, there's a vast ocean whose waters are so beautiful that they've inspired music and sonnets of Elvish, Dwarven, and Human make. We can go see them one day when you're older if you'd like." She said hopefully, though her voice barely ever reached above a whisper. "I… I'd like that." Her voice fell and so did her gaze which landed on her hand. She pulled it away and looked at the Gedwëy Ignasia marking. The faint glow was now stronger, brighter. The child was growing, and she felt so conflicted about that.</p><p>Ever since her mind touched her baby's, she's felt strangely attached to the young life. On the other hand, it still terrified her that something was living on the inside of her body and she feels torn to shreds because of this new war over her own emotions. She still refuses to read her book, though. She'll cross that bridge when she gets there.</p><p>"I think you're bigger than you're supposed to be." She sighed as she laid both hands on her stomach. "I'm not showing much, but I am and I think that's strange because it's still so early. I checked, there's thankfully only one of you, n-not that I'd be upset if there were two… I don't want to be unfair." She paused and frowned. "This is weird." She sighed and rested her head back against the stone she was leaning against.</p><p>It was Fírnen's idea to try talking to the child now that she was a little more used to her pregnancy. A lot of things had changed when she saw her baby through meditation. For one, she realized she was having a boy, but also that he seemed more developed than what she thought eight weeks gestation might look like. He had ears and little fingers…</p><p>"Oh, hello." The voice startled Arya, who instantly sat up straight and fixed her shirt with an anxious nature.</p><p>"Hello." She responded a little nervously. Before her stood Katrina.</p><p>"Can't sleep either?" She offered a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah…" Arya sighed honestly. In truth, she just finished turning her stomach wrong-side-out.</p><p>"I suppose it's a nice night to not be able to sleep, so I figured I'd stay a while instead of tossing and turning. Do you mind if I joined you?" Katrina asked hopefully with a nod.</p><p>"Not at all." Arya tried for a smile, but she felt anxious for some reason.</p><p>Katrina smiled and sat down a healthy distance away on Arya's right and the Elf pulled her knees close to her chest. "I like your hair like that, shorter, I mean. Well, I liked it when it was long too, but I think it's pretty when it's on the shorter side as well." There was an obviously nervous nature to her words.</p><p>"Thank you." A small smile played on Arya's lips. It's the first in what felt like a long time.</p><p>"You're welcome." Katrina said happily as she gazed out amongst the moonlight landscape. "You know, I had to cut my hair once Ismira was born. It continuously got in the way and I lost the patience for it." She chuckled. "Even now she still manages to grab onto my hair and she won't let go. I may grow it out once she's older, though."</p><p>Arya's smile faded into a look of gentle concern. "How is she? I know travel can be hard, especially for one as young as she is."</p><p>"She's well. Personally, I think she enjoys riding with Fírnen. She's so quiet when she's around him, and I know she's young, but she seems reflective when we're all up in the air like that. Not many people get to see the sky like you and Fírnen can, so it's a privilege that we are able to see the world above the clouds." Katrina said pointedly.</p><p>Arya nodded, though it was hard for her to make eye contact with the other woman. "I appreciate your family's willingness to fly. I know it can be… a little uneasy on the stomach and the nerves, but you've all handled it very well. Besides, when Fírnen isn't speaking with me, I believe he's either creatively observing his surroundings or speaking with Ismira. She may be able to understand him if he speaks in pictures or memories. He does that with me sometimes when words don't seem to be enough for him to express the intensity of something." She smiled at her dragon's quirkiness.</p><p>"She seems to enjoy it." Katrina smiled with the raven-haired Elf, but soon her smile faded. Silence fell between them and it was comfortable, except the conversation she promised Fírnen she would have with Arya was gnawing away at her stomach. It's already been three days, and the Elf and her dragon will be leaving tomorrow, so it's now or never.</p><p>She intends to keep her promise.</p><p>"May I ask you something?" She didn't give it much thought, but then again, she doesn't know how to have a rather delicate conversation with the Elven Queen.</p><p>Arya forced herself to look over at Katrina, who watched her carefully, and nodded. "Mhm."</p><p>The young woman offered a small smile, then looked down at her hands. "For the past two weeks, I uh, I've noticed that you haven't been well. I'm up with Ismira in the early hours of the morning… I wanted to ask if you were okay." Well, it wasn't exactly like what she wished she'd said, but it'll do.</p><p>Arya straightened slightly and pulled her knees just a little bit closer, though mindful of the recent curve of her stomach. "Yeah, I'm… I'm okay." She responded softly, her eyes were also locked onto the ground, at a rock covered by moss.</p><p>Katrina sighed to herself, then took a deep breath and looked up at her, despite the Elf's refusal to also meet her gaze. "Arya, I… it wasn't so long ago that I was pregnant with Ismira and I know the symptoms. I spoke to Fírnen before I said anything to anyone and he helped me swear this knowledge to secrecy. I truly don't mean to offend you or make you upset, but… I wanted to talk with you about it. Elain did the same for me when I returned from Helgrind because that's when my symptoms started showing up. Fírnen is worried about you as well and asked if I would." She explained as positively as she could.</p><p>Arya's eyes widened and she looked over at Katrina. "H-how long have you known?" She despised how shaky her voice sounded.</p><p>"Well, I started suspecting something was going on sometime last week, but I wasn't absolutely sure until a few days ago when I talked to Fírnen about it. We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. I just thought you should know that I'm aware of the situation and that I swore myself to secrecy, so you don't have to worry about the information getting out because of me."</p><p>Arya looked worried and Katrina smiled, then recited her oath, just to prove her point.</p><p>"Thank you…" Arya responded honestly and a little nervously. "How much did Fírnen tell you?" Her hands pressed to the ground and her fingers worried at the blades of grass.</p><p>At that, Katrina hesitated. "He… well… he told me that he worries for you. He had me swear to secrecy and explained why it's so important that I not say anything to anyone. He also let me know that…" she hesitated. Would this go against what she said to Fírnen? It was Arya who asked, so she supposed it would be okay. "That Ismira and the child you're carrying will be second cousins."</p><p>Arya just nodded and closed her eyes as she exhaled against the wash of emotions she felt. "Yeah… the information he gave you is… accurate…" She said quietly as she set her head between her knees and felt each new exhale warm her thighs through the canvas cloth of her trousers. Her fingers dug into the dirt when she realized she'd been discovered, and she knows it'll only get more noticeable as time ticks by.</p><p>Katrina scooted closer then very carefully let her index finger brush the back of Arya's right hand, which relaxed slightly at the contact. "It also means we're family. At least in Human customs we are." She smiled softly, almost wistfully at the prospect.</p><p>Arya pulled her head up slightly and blinked a few times to compose herself. Now is not the time to get overly emotional, she decided. "It, um," she cleared her throat. "It's the same in Elvish society as well. We're considered family." At her words she couldn't help but smile slightly. She now has a currently living family that's larger than just her, Firnen, and the baby, who is still very young and not even in this world yet.</p><p>Katrina couldn't help smiling as well. "Then welcome." She wrapped her hand around Arya's and squeezed gently. Her smile faded suddenly, and she looked down with concern in her eyes. Arya's gaze followed as silence replaced the momentary delight they both felt. "You're shaking…" the young woman observed.</p><p>Arya tensed slightly, then relaxed, relenting herself to vulnerability. Fírnen wanted Katrina to speak with her, his judgment was to help her, not to make her uncomfortable for fun. "It's okay… I just… I get shaky after vomiting and it hasn't worn off yet. It's not your fault, if that was the conclusion you were about to draw."</p><p>Katrina seemed to lighten a little bit. "Oh… that's normal if you're concerned about it. Your muscles are still on edge from the adrenaline, which causes you to feel shaky afterwards. May I show you something that might help?" She asked hopefully and was happy that Arya nodded. "What are you going to do?" The Elf asked hesitantly.</p><p>The young woman moved so she was facing Arya, but never let go of her hand in the process. "Elain taught me that here are certain pressure points in your wrists and hands that may help with nausea and relieving the shakiness." The young woman informed and she saw Arya's eyes soften slightly. "Oh… I'm okay with that." She said quietly and Katrina looked thoughtfully at her.</p><p>"I'm glad. Now, these will probably work for you as Elves were Human long ago, but I'm not entirely sure. Will you tell me if they do?"</p><p>Arya nodded a little bit nervously as she felt Katrina's warm hands gently take hold of her arm. "Thank you. I've always been curious about this. Anyways, to find the first, turn your palm upwards towards the sky, like this." She demonstrated on Arya's arm. "Then starting from the closest crease in your wrist from your palm, you measure the width of three fingers downwards." She laid her own three fingers of her right hand across Arya's wrist, her ring finger rested against the start of Arya's palm and her index finger was facing Arya's forearm. She carefully let go with her left hand to press her thumb in the center of Arya's wrist below her index finger. She then removed her right hand to gently hold the underside of Arya's arm. "This is the spot you're looking for. It may not always work, but it helps most times, especially when you're in a situation where you can't get away to relieve your stomach. Just apply firm pressure to it, but don't hurt yourself. Like this." Katrina demonstrated, then looked back up at the Elf whose lips were turned upward in a small smile.</p><p>"Interesting…" Arya said honestly, feeling better as the trembling in her hands started melting away and as the lingering nausea began to fade.</p><p>"There are a few others to try if you'd like me to show them to you. I'm glad this is helping." Katrina responded and Arya nodded, then unfolded her legs and crossed them so she was now sitting in tailor fashion. Her left hand straightened her shirt out of self-consciousness. "Sure." She said, seeming to have a greater interest in the topic.</p><p>"Alright." Katrina said as she carefully removed her hands. "This one is simpler than the first. Right here, in the pocket between the heel of your thumb and index finger, is another. Press down with the same sort of pressure, like this." She demonstrated what she was explaining and Arya's lips turned upwards into a smile.</p><p>"Are you ticklish here?" Katrina asked, unable to help her smile.</p><p>"I used to be. I can't feel that area anymore. I sustained nerve damage when I broke my thumb to free myself from a wall Eragon and myself were shackled to. It was my responsibility to keep him alive and we were in immediate danger. When we returned, the Elven spellcasters healed my hand, but they couldn't repair the nerves that had been disconnected for too long. Your trick still works, however, and I'm grateful for it."</p><p>A swell of happiness flooded through Katrina, understanding that Arya was benefitting from her suggestions. It was also nice that the Elf was opening up a little bit. "I'm happy I am offering productive aid. Pregnancy isn't the easiest thing to go through, so every little bit helps. It'll get easier, I promise. The first few months are the hardest, but as the baby grows, you'll get used to his or her presence and it won't feel as strange. In the end, it's all worth it, though. There's nothing like the moment you hold your little one for the first time." She looked up to the conflicted and perhaps even troubled look on Arya's features.</p><p>"Hey…" Katrina said, her voice instantly becoming softer, then carefully reached up and touched the Elf's cool cheek, capturing Arya's attention. Her eyes were mistily emotional and hinting at her insecurities, something Katrina had never seen before. It was easy to see Arya was also fighting the urge to run far away, so it would probably be best to get the point across rather quickly. Katrina let her thumb brush over the Elf's cheekbone, then slid her hand so it rested on her shoulder instead. "I know it's terrifying. I can sit here and tell you that it'll be fine, but that doesn't make it any less scary. It has to be proven, so think about it like this: together, you and Eragon created life. A living, breathing being who will make you smile and laugh and cry both during your pregnancy and once he or she is born. You'll get to see them grow into an adult and accomplish things on their own. You'll teach them like a student, but you'll also love them so much it makes your heart hurt. You get to watch your creation become their own person. Try to think about what he or she will look like once they're born. I have no doubt in my mind that the child will be absolutely beautiful. Eragon is handsome, and you are entirely stunning. I can't see it any other way." Katrina smiled with a full heart as she watched Arya slowly relax. It took a moment for her words and her compliment to sink in, but when it did, the Elf's features softened and she eventually smiled again</p><p>"Maybe it's not so bad." She whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder. She understood Katrina's advice and it made sense. Her mind had been in a dark place for so long that this woman's perspective felt like aloe to a burn. It was light and happy and optimistic, all of which settled some of her anxieties, even if only momentary.</p><p>"Exactly. Whenever you start to feel insecure or anxious, just think about the color of your baby's eyes or hair. Think about what they might look like at different ages and try not to question your ability to be a parent, because I know you will do well. You are more than eighty years older than me and I'm doing okay, I think. Take the time to help yourself relax and to bond with your baby. He or she won't be a stranger when it comes time to meet them." Katrina let her hand rejoin the other which held Arya's hand. "Now, I have one more pressure point to show you, and then I'll leave you be. You have more to think about."</p><p>Arya could only nod as she felt speechless. The next time she reached out to touch her son's mind, she would make it a point to try to communicate with him, despite his age. It was more important than she realized, and maybe Katrina was right. Maybe getting to know him would make it easier on her. "I… I hope he has Eragon's nose. I like Eragon's nose." She smiled shyly and Katrina grinned. She's gotten the Elf to speak a little more than she already has. That has to be a good sign, right?</p><p>"A boy?" She asked, pressing her thumb on the same spot, only it was on the back of Arya's hand.</p><p>"A boy." Arya confirmed confidently. "I can see him in mediation. He's… he's small." Her eyes watered, but she continued to smile regardless. "I haven't checked on him in a few days. The first time I did was three days ago after I cut my hair. I ended up panicking a little bit because I'm… I'm showing." Arya stated a little bit nervously, but she's found that she's more comfortable than she'd like to admit with speaking to Katrina. Fírnen made a good choice, she supposes. It's either that or he's awake and influencing her behavior. She knows he's asleep, therefore her actions are her own.</p><p>"You're showing? How far along are you?" The copper-haired woman asked tenderly, understanding that Arya was testing the waters for herself as she actively was trying to improve her outlook. For that, Katrina was proud of her.</p><p>"I'm eight weeks along, and… only a little bit." Arya nodded and sat up straight. Upon the final realization that Katrina is now family, Arya felt horribly obligated to tell her more about what else is going on. With a nervous exhale, she pressed her left hand to her abdomen.</p><p>Katrina smiled greatly and gasped almost giddily to herself. "Oh… look at that." Her grin suddenly faded slightly. "I don't know anything about Elvish pregnancies, but for Humans, eight weeks is a little early to be showing for a first baby… wait, how long are Elves pregnant for?"</p><p>"Nine-" Arya stopped suddenly as she quickly realized that she didn't know how long <em>she</em>, an <em>Elf</em>, would be pregnant. Her features suddenly paled and she looked worried. "I… I have no idea." It would have been fine if she had just read the book Rhunön gave to her.</p><p>Katrina just gave a kindly sympathetic look and continued to silently show Arya the different pressure point that would offer some relief. This one consisted of two fingers being pressed to the top of Arya's wrist, spaced about an inch apart where one was on the opposite side of the first pressure point she demonstrated, and the other was close to where Arya's wrist met her hand. "That's okay. When you get back maybe speak to a healer or go to the library. Eight weeks is still early, and if you can see the baby through meditation, just make sure he looks healthy and that everything is still connected and working. Don't worry too much at the moment."</p><p>Arya watched what Katrina was doing with careful memorization. "I have a book a friend of mine gave to me before I left. I haven't read any of it, though." She felt guilty about that and it's her own fault.</p><p>"Even better. If you're uncomfortable reading it, maybe Fírnen could read it to you. For the amount of time I've known him, that seems like something he would do. He's very sweet." She fawned.</p><p>"That he is, and you're right, he probably would do something like that." Arya couldn't help her smile when speaking affectionately about her dragon.</p><p>Katrina smiled, but remained silent for a moment as she went through every single pressure point she's demonstrated, just to make sure Arya remembered them. "I'm glad we got to talk. I was beginning to worry that the chance wouldn't present itself. Anyways, I hope you feel better and I also hope these help with your nausea."</p><p>Arya offered a small smile of thanks, seemingly weary. "I appreciate you coming to talk with me. I… I feel a lot better, not just because of the techniques you've shown me. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be here with Roran and Ismira. We're only a letter away and a two-week trip by dragon." Katrina said, then looked pointedly at the other woman. "It <em>will </em>be okay, I promise. Having a baby is scary, that's undeniable. I'm not trying to meddle in business that isn't my own but promise me that you'll tell Eragon at some point. He'll want to know and that might help when it comes to feeling insecure. He'll be delighted, I'm sure." She smiled and Arya just nodded a little numbly. She hasn't thought about telling him anytime soon. Katrina doesn't understand that duty separates them, but Arya does agree that he needs to know one way or another. "I will." She said quietly, and before she could so much as straighten herself out, Katrina scooted forwards and gently pulled her into an embrace. For a moment, Arya froze, unused to the contact and she wasn't expecting it either. She supposes if she had used any sort of insight based on Katrina's personality, she could have foreseen this.</p><p>Arya just exhaled slowly and closed her eyes, then wrapped her arms around the other woman. They didn't move for a long time, but when they did, Arya was almost horrified to find she didn't exactly want to let go right away.</p><p>"Good…" Katrina said as she pulled back to look the Elf straight in the eyes. "Now go get some rest. You still have a long trip and I know you're tired. Be with Fírnen, I'm sure he misses you." She smiled and pressed a hand to Arya's cheek before getting up and leaving directly afterwards.</p><p>Arya watched her leave feeling confused. She wasn't used to brief introductions and brief departures and Katrina had just left rather abruptly. She wasn't used to close contact like what the copper-haired woman had just given her, and she wasn't used to speaking so freely with someone she barely knew, yet she had somehow managed to do so. Her excuse was that they're family now that she's carrying Eragon's child. Families should have good relations… right?</p><p>The Elf just leaned forward and rested her head in her hands for a long while before ultimately heading back to make a reattempt at falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello again! I found motivation and wrote this, but as I went to do a read-over and work on edits, I, for some reason could not read it. I suffer from severe ADD, which makes reading sometimes impossible when it comes to understanding what's being said. See, I can read it, but that doesn't mean it'll make sense in my head, it's very difficult sometimes, so I beg forgiveness on any errors. I was able to fix a few things, but I'm not entirely sure how well it turned out. Anyways, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Thank you once again for reading! (I will definitely go back and review this chapter when my brain decides it's going to work again because I think it's bad and everyone's out of character hahaha)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, all of Katrina's pressure points legitimately work for nausea, so if you find yourself feeling sick, do try them out :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Health and Hijinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elva stared down at her hands and closed her eyes, then sank to the floor, feeling the coldness of the marble floors soak through the thin, dark blue dress that hung off of her frame. She rolled onto her back to stare at the high ceilings of the Ilirean palace as she tried calming her breathing. She just wanted to be alone, but Angela wouldn't leave her alone, so she ran until her lungs hurt.</p><p>She closed her eyes and fought back tears. "It wasn't my fault? How could it <em>not </em>have been my fault?" She whispered into the empty hall she ended up running to. It was large and bright from the massive window arches that existed to her left on the northern side of the palace. It was littered with decorative pieces, candelabras, and paintings too.</p><p>"Come on, Elva, get up." Angela said with a sigh as she stood in this wide, empty hallway. Her sudden voice caused Elva to jump rather violently. It angered her that she could sense every single fish out in the pond that served as the centerpiece for the gardens right this very moment, and yet she can't sense Angela, who is now standing angrily above her.</p><p>"I'll probably end up killing someone or something again." Elva spat angrily, but her voice wavered and finally cracked before her eyes welled up with tears.</p><p>"You'll be fine, just focus on the stone I gave you, and if you start to feel out of control, focus that energy on the stone, alright? Speaking of that stone, here. You left it." the Herbalist said kindly and knelt, then she picked up one of Elva's hands and pressed a purple egg-shaped amethyst into her palm. One of the first things Angela did was give this rock to her new apprentice to help her with learning how to control her abilities. The girl's growth had spiked unexpectedly after Eragon and Saphira had left almost three months ago, and with it, her power spiked too. She looked to be about seven or eight years old now.</p><p>The Witch Child's hand reflexively closed around the large stone as she sat up abruptly, her eyes were red and bloodshot from a lack of sleep. "<em>Mentor</em>, I don't know if you can understand this, but I don't want to hurt anyone again. I couldn't control what happened two months ago and I don't think a stupid stone would stop it from happening again. I don't want to be the reasons for someone's death again." She glared directly into Angela's eyes, making her point heard, but again, she couldn't help the emotional hitch in her voice.</p><p>"I understand perfectly, Elva, do not question my intelligence or there <em>will</em> be hell to pay. You can trust those words more than you can the stability of your own life, so I suggest you cooperate before you do something you'll regret." Angela said darkly, her eyes filled with anger and Elva shrank back against the wall and clutched the egg tightly in her small hands.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." She said, knowing to look into Angela's eyes so she didn't have to repeat herself.</p><p>"Good. Now come on, we have to get ready." The Herbalist smiled kindly, her previously dark demeanor fading instantly as she stood and offered a hand to Elva, who took it and hoisted herself up.</p><p>When Angela attempted to let go, Elva just held on tightly, so she decided to retain the grip she had on the girl's hand.</p><p>"Look, Elva, I know you're worried, but it'll be fine. I'll be there the whole time." the Herbalist reassured her as she walked with Elva back to her quarters.</p><p>"Angela, I killed everyone in those cells and all I did was flinch. It was an accident, but it doesn't look like an accident. I don't want to go back." The Witch Child said seriously, but it was also a plea.</p><p>"We have to though. Nasuada can't necessarily blame you because your curse is so unique, but she just wants to see if something is down there. All of us are new to this place and Galbatorix was here for a long time. There has to be something else here that we didn't find in the first twenty sweeps we did and because you're so sensitive to magic, she's chosen you. Elva, you just reacted to it, and that reaction raises concerns of something else being here. She's not trying to harm you or get you to harm anyone else." Angela said pointedly.</p><p>"I don't feel good about this, I hope you know." Elva complained as they rounded another corner.</p><p>"I don't feel good about it either, but it'll be over soon. It'll probably only take half an hour and then we can go do something else, okay? Think on the bright side of life." The Herbalist responded gently, realizing that it was hard to get Elva to be direct in her admissions of true anxieties, which were always coded into an angry sounding tone.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm blaming Nasuada if something happens." Elva responded grumpily.</p><p>"Fair enough. Just don't give her a hard time. She's got enough going on as it is." Angela smirked and together, they eventually came to their quarters. Angela's room was beside Elva's and there was an interior door adjoining them in case something happened to the Witch Child that required aid.</p><p>Angela unlocked the door and Elva followed closely behind her when they entered. Inside, a variety of plants hung from the ceiling, and Solembum was curled up on the Herbalist's neatly made bed.</p><p>"Go get dressed. Be quick about it. Hello Solembum, we're back." Angela said cheerily, but Elva didn't stay long enough to witness their conversation. She just nodded and wandered off into her room where she pulled her dress up over her head and threw it at the wall after closing the door. She tossed the amethyst onto her bed, then headed to her dresser, which was now filled with clothing, courtesy of Queen Nasuada. In truth, Elva just wanted to wear black pants and a black tunic, but both Nasuada and Angela were determined to get her to add a little more variety to her wardrobe. The only person to defend her desire to have multiples of the same thing, was the Elven Queen, Arya, who was ever so focused on the practicality of things.</p><p>From the top drawer, she pulled a dark purple shirt, and from the lower drawers, she chose a pair of black cotton pants. They were her favorite pair.</p><p>After shrugging into them, she slid the polished steel bracers over her forearms and buckled them into place. Next, she assembled her black leather top armor, which consisted of a short collar and rounded shoulders. It wasn't heavy and it was created for her, which means it accommodates for growth via a series of adjustable straps. It made her feel safe, and what she was about to do doesn't make her feel safe at all. It also helped her posture, which Angela was constantly on her about.</p><p>She fastened a black belt around her trousers after she tucked her shirt in. She let her hair hang loose, because she was sometimes made fun of when she wore it up. The children and several adults felt the need to call her a boy, and whenever they did, she made them feel pain without even touching them. Angela found out about her "abuse of power" rather quickly and the consequences were to be bound to her room for two weeks. The first time she was let out, Angela brought her down to the prison cells which held proactive sympathizers with Galbatorix' cause to hopefully learn more about what else he was trying to do when he was still alive. That ended very badly, but it's also why they're returning.</p><p>Elva gazed at her reflection and lightly touched her face. She reached up and brushed her bangs out of the way to reveal the star on her forehead. Angela says she shouldn't hide her mark and to be proud of it. Instead, it just brought on more insecurities than she'd like to admit. It made her different, and it made her strange, odd, out of place, weird, and a freak, according to several individuals she's come in contact with. The people who were living here didn't know she had been touched by a dragon. If she tried to tell them, they wouldn't believe her because dragons aren't common.</p><p>She can say words don't hurt her, but that is a lie, because they hurt worse than broken bones. Nobody had to know that, though.</p><p>"Elva? Are you ready?" Angela called and the Witch Child jumped back with a small gasp.</p><p>"Y-yes ma'am, one second." She called back quickly as she grabbed her stone and hurried to the door. She forgot to change her shoes, so she quickly removed the ones she was wearing, and slid on a pair of socks, then her pair of black boots. These were safer to walk in anyways. She hates sandals.</p><p>She stood and opened the door, then walked out, her thumbs worried at the smooth surface of the stone. "Ready." That was a lie too.</p><p>"Alright, let's go." Angela smiled. It seemed she, too, traded a dress for pants and a shirt. They were easier to move and fight in if the need arose.</p><p>Together, they left. Solembum decided he wanted to join in on this <em>mission</em>, and so now he padded quietly behind them while his tail never ceases to move like tall stalks of seaweed beneath the sea which were constantly tickled by the ocean's current.</p><p>"You look nice." Angela complemented, disrupting the silence and Elva's thinking process.</p><p>"Thank you." She responded as positively as possible. "Why do girls have to wear dresses?"</p><p>Angela smirked. "Girls don't have to wear dresses, but it is socially accepted that they do."</p><p>Elva frowned. "I've never seen Arya wear a dress."</p><p>At that, the Herbalist chuckled. "Arya is an Elf. Their rules are different from Human rules. In other words, Elves don't practice stereotyping their people. For example, Arya can fight in wars, if she wants. She could serve in court. Her gender doesn't mean anything, whereas here, in the Human world, males and females each have their own unique place, set by how Human society views each gender."</p><p>Elva's frown just deepend. "Is that why, for example, Elain stays home with her children, cooks, and cleans, while Horst is in the forge?"</p><p>"In a way, yes."</p><p>"But it would be unacceptable for their places to be flipped?"</p><p>"Yes. There are a few exceptions to that, however." Angela nodded.</p><p>"That seems backwards and unfair. It's not that way in Ellesméra, or any of the other Elvish cities? Arya is from one of those places and she could give a rat's ass about who wears what and why." She ducked, narrowly avoiding Angela's hand as it was about to slap the back of her head.</p><p>Behind them, Solembum made a strange wheezing sound that they both knew was laughter.</p><p>"Language, Elva." Angela said pointedly, then looked over her shoulder to glare at the Werecat. "And yes, it's not that way in the Elvish cities. Their way of life is far more fair than Human life and occasionally Dwarven life as well."</p><p>"Can we go live there?" Elva asked hopefully.</p><p>"Let's find out if there's something wrong in the cells and if there's not, we can talk to Arya about it when she arrives. If there is, we might need her help."</p><p>Elva's demeanor darkened suddenly. "If there is a problem, I don't want her near it."</p><p>Angela frowned deeply. "Why? That seems a little…" she paused. "Why the sudden insistence?"</p><p>When the Witch Child looked up, Angela was met with an eerily stony expression. "I don't want anything to happen to her baby."</p><p>The Herbalist stopped walking, but Elva kept going, so she reached out and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her back. "What did you say?"</p><p>"I don't want anything to happen to her baby." Elva repeated with an eyeroll before yanking her hand away.</p><p>"And you didn't think to tell me about that?"</p><p>"It's not your business and it's not mine either. I am obligated to protect people from danger and if the decision is made to put Arya and her baby in danger, I'll fight tooth and nail to get that repealed. I don't want another death to add to the collection in my conscience. This whole situation is my fault and I don't want anyone else getting hurt, let alone an unborn child." Elva said darkly.</p><p>Angela was speechless for a moment as she searched her apprentice's eyes for something more. When she found nothing, she stood, and they continued walking. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>Elva looked skeptical. "Why?"</p><p>"The first thing you did when finding out about Arya, is that you chose to keep that information to yourself. You only brought it up when a decision we make will potentially cause her harm."</p><p>"I'm cursed, Angela. I have to look out for myself as well as others. I have no reason to worry about Arya until she's in danger. Same goes for you and Nasuada and everyone else in this city." Elva deadpanned.</p><p>"That's not the point. Elva, you could have told me or Nasuada the instant you found out, but you didn't and that was good of you."</p><p>"Why would I talk about something that isn't my business to someone else? That's just sneaky, dangerous, and rude." Elva shrugged.</p><p>"And I'm trying to tell you that I'm proud of you for having that attitude." Angela said. She wonders about how Elva will be when she ages into a teenager. The girl is far more mature than a normal seven or eight-year-old, but she's also being affected by growing up. She acts like a kid sometimes when her mind is far beyond her true, ripe old age of almost three, but the growth hormones in her body tell her brain that she's practically eight. Angela knows it must be confusing for her.</p><p>"You won't say anything, will you?" Elva asked after a few moments.</p><p>"No, I won't say anything." Angela replied.</p><p>"And you Solembum?" The Witch Child turned around to look at him.</p><p>"<em>I didn't hear a word you said.</em>" He replied smoothly.</p><p>"Just don't say anything." Elva sighed with annoyance. When she turned around, her posture straightened the instant she laid eyes on Queen Nasuada, who was flanked by two guards, one on each side. She wore a bright red dress and her hands were folded in front of her.</p><p>They refrained from speech until they grew closer, which Elva thought was awkward. She also thought making eye contact with someone while they passed each other was awkward because neither knew when the appropriate time to meet eyes would be. She still finds it fun to stare them down, though.</p><p>"Ah, good morning! I trust you both are well?" Nasuada said cheerily as they approached her.</p><p>"I am, thank you. Elva is a little bit grumpy, but I think she's generally okay." Angela smiled when Elva shot her a look.</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Nasuada, I am well. I hope you are?" Elva replied as politely as possible.</p><p>"Yes, thank you. It's a beautiful day and it's bound to get even nicer, so let's get this over with as quickly as possible." She sighed and knelt next to Elva. "I know this is difficult, but it's for the safety of me and my people as well as you and Angela. I'm not trying to hurt you, though I know it may seem that way." She said gently and Elva just nodded.</p><p>"This way, please." Nasuada said after standing, then led them down the empty hall. Nobody dared set foot in that area after all thirty-eight men were simultaneously killed, and the halls around Elva and Angela's rooms remained vacant as well. People were beginning to fear the Witch Child, but that didn't stop the name calling.</p><p>They approached the large iron dungeon doors that needed to be opened with a crank. It took both of her guards to work the well-oiled mechanism, and thankfully the doors opened smoothly.</p><p>Nasuada told the guards to stay outside, and despite the insistence of her advisors, the Queen was adamant on going down there as well.</p><p>Elva went first, then Angela, and finally Nasuada.</p><p>"Hold still." Angela said as she suddenly turned around and pressed her hand to Nasuada's chest. She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath several lines in a language Nasuada was unfamiliar with. While she didn't know how to speak in the Ancient tongue, she knew what it sounded like, and Angela's words sounded nothing like it.</p><p>"There. You'll be safe." The Herbalist smiled and Elva groaned to herself.</p><p>"Now I can't sense you either. I don't like that." She huffed under her breath.</p><p>"Angela, what did you do?" Nasuada frowned when she heard Elva's comment. She pulled a lit torch off of the wall and handed it to the Herbalist, who took it with a firm grasp.</p><p>"There is more than one way to protect against the Ancient Language. One of those is to not use that form of language at all." She shrugged and continued about her business.</p><p>Elva stopped suddenly and gazed down the dark stairwell that led down into the depths of the dungeon and felt nausea roil in her stomach. "I don't want to go down there…" she said apprehensively.</p><p>Angela picked up and held her hand. "We go together, then. Come on." She said happily, contrasting both Elva's and Nasuada's incredibly cautious demeanors.</p><p>The Witch Child held tightly to Angela's hand and fought the urge to turn back and run. It was mainly a fear of having something happen to either adult because of something she couldn't control. She felt like an unpredictably timed explosive.</p><p>As they descended, Angela lit the extinguished torches that hung on the walls to brighten up the place. Nasuada remained silent and observational as she watched the body language of the two females ahead of her.</p><p>They descended the steep winding stairs and Angela lit the way with her torch until they came upon the large opening that revealed an even larger room that housed hundreds of cells, multiple stories high. Every single one of them were vacant.</p><p>The three walked through the darkness, slowly lighting the interior with fire as they made their way to the back wall. Elva stood in the center of the room while Angela and Nasuada finished lighting the torches along the first floor. In her hands, she clutched tightly to the amethyst stone and closed her eyes. Her awareness spread to the far reaches of the room, and as soon as she did, a loud humming began vibrating her skull.</p><p>Angela must've heard her breathing hitch because she was by her side rather quickly.</p><p>"Focus on your stone." She whispered quietly, but the humming made it impossible to hear anything, so when Angela gently touched Elva's shoulder, the girl leapt back, with her eyes wide.</p><p>"I can't hear you." She stammered a little bit frantically, but also remembered that she needed to stay as calm as possible. If this place was trying to consume her mind to the extent of harming her friends, she would fight against it with everything she had.</p><p>She winced when the humming grew louder to the extent of almost being unbearable. Angela touched the stone to remind her to focus on it and Elva knew what that meant. It was like transferring energy from something living into the core of the crystal. Eragon had shown the process to her with Brisingr on someone who was too injured and in too much pain to pass peacefully. Angela had done the same when teaching her how to connect her mind to her own crystal. Elva knew it was a safety precaution because of how unpredictable her own power was becoming. She seemed like a bottomless pit of power, which made living dangerous.</p><p>Her mind connected with the stone, which already had some of her own power in it, and she worked on channeling the feelings of uncomfortable revolt into its recesses and slowly let the uneasiness bleed out of her mind and into the stone. She let herself lean up against the cool bars of surprisingly well-kept steel and made sure to at least attempt to find where the humming was coming from. It was like… trying to run while leaping over rocks and also tossing a ball at the same time. Part of her mind was on catching the ball while the other was focused on not tripping over the stones. She let her power flood into the stone but also let her mind find the source of the humming that continued to bother her.</p><p>She jerked suddenly and the stone fell from her fingers as exhaustion and weakness consumed her body. Black spots dotted her vision and she slid to the floor. "Help..." she gasped before world spun dramatically and soon, her world was dark.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Surprise! It's Elva!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As always, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and thank you for making it this far!</strong>
  <strong> I wish you all the best and it might be a few days before I can update again. It usually takes about four-six hours to write the first draft and then another hour or so to do edits and to make sure the timeline works. I'm also taking online college classes and I need to keep up with my homework as well. It might get a little slow within the next few days, but I'm also addicted to writing (I mean this literally), so we'll see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stay safe and well!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Inkling of Irritation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twelve months?" Arya whispered softly to herself as she laid on her back and stared up at the night sky, between Fírnen and the large fire they both decided they wanted. Her hands rested on her stomach, which seemed to protrude just a little bit more than last week and it made her uncomfortable.</p><p>They left Palancar Valley a little more than a week ago, which was harder to do than she expected. She and Katrina spoke again before it was time to leave, and again she was reassured that she would be fine and also that she shouldn't worry so much. She <em>almost </em>ran when Katrina offered to let her hold Ismira after she shyly admitted that she's never held a baby before. If Fírnen hadn't been behind her to hold her in place, she would have. He only pressed a single claw to her back, but it was enough to make her stay.</p><p>It ended up being fine though. Well, <em>mostly </em>fine. Ever since this all began Arya hasn't been able to shake the constant nagging of her insecurities. That, coupled with the multiple changes her body is silently going through, she felt ready to break down at any given moment or to lash out in suppressed anger. She despises that fact with literally every fiber of her being because she's quickly realizing that she's losing control of herself. Katrina, however, assured her that all of it was normal.</p><p>After successfully torturing her for a few minutes, Katrina took Ismira back the third time Arya tried to return the child. She was starting to panic, and it was getting harder and harder to hide the longer she held the little girl. Katrina was beginning to pick up on the Elf's distress and decided to let her relax.</p><p>Roran was kind, despite his overall quiet demeanor throughout their trip. Fírnen is insistent that Eragon's cousin is intimidated by her, which is quite possible, considering she's the Elven Queen. He still has no idea about her pregnancy and while she feels… not the greatest about it, she did release Katrina from her restrictive oath. The oath was then redesigned so Katrina could tell Roran if she wished. From there, the young woman memorized the revised oath, which she would then teach to Roran once he knew. In turn, Arya promised to send letters on a regular basis. She also promised to inform Katrina of when she was close to her due date and welcomed them both back to Ellesméra at any point in time. Family matters, and she intends to keep their relationship as strong as possible.</p><p>Arya rolled over onto her side and felt the warmth from the flames on her face, then closed her eyes to the brightness. She tucked her right arm under her head, but also let her left stay securely wrapped around her midsection. "Twelve months…" she sighed again, feeling her chest squeeze.</p><p>"<em>You're already a little more than two months in, so really, you have a bit less than ten months left. That's not so much longer than a nine-month pregnancy.</em>" Fírnen said, gently nudging her with his snout.</p><p>"I know, but it's so… daunting." She replied a little shakily. It wasn't easy reading the first chapter of her book. "You know, my pelvic bone is literally stretching and shifting in response to his existence? It won't go back unless I use magic."</p><p>"<em>Why would you want to do that?</em>" He questioned curiously.</p><p>"I don't know… part of me wants things to go back to the way they were. Having a baby is… well you know how I feel about it." She let her thumb rub gently over her small bump, flighting the spike of self-consciousness that pulsed through her body. "I'm just not ready…" She sighed gently and turned over onto her back again. She stared at the sky, though her vision was starting to blur because talking about it made her emotional, just like pretty much everything else does. She blinked and swallowed back the nervous energy as her hands explored the gentle swell between her hips.</p><p>Fírnen reached over and gently touched his warm snout to the spot next to her left hand and closed his eyes. "<em>I'll always be here, Arya, for both of you.</em>" He hummed deeply and she could feel the vibrations through the ground. She looked over at him and offered a soft smile as she pressed her hand against the side of his face. "<em>I know you're scared, and I want to do everything I can to help you, because I love you both.</em>"</p><p>Arya's smile livened a little bit. "I'm sensing a<em> 'but</em>' somewhere in there."</p><p>He sat up and sighed, causing the flames to flicker and she shifted, allowing her hand to return to lay atop her stomach. The Gedwëy Ignasia marking has been glowing brighter than before when her palm nears her child like this. She wonders if other Riders have experienced this in the past. She can't be the only female Rider who has been pregnant… can she?</p><p>"<em>You need to tell Eragon.</em>" He said gently and Arya stared at him with a slightly helpless look before she pulled herself upwards and stood. She brushed off her pants and shirt, then walked off into the light forest they rested in without another word.</p><p>Fírnen watched after her and sighed quietly to himself. He knew that was a touchy subject to his Rider, but she needed to confront it eventually. Otherwise it would begin to eat away at her insides.</p><p>Now further into the forest and far out of sight, Arya couldn't suppress the shaky inhale that escaped before she let herself fall to her knees next to a tree. Feeling the weight suddenly press on her shoulders, her body felt as though it were cracking and about to shatter. She wrapped her arms around her waist in a futile attempt to hold herself together, but to no avail. A quiet sob escaped from between her lips and she couldn't help the many more that followed, nor did she want to. That weight hurt in a unique and painful way, and she's been ignoring it for the past three weeks.</p><p>Her emotions over the matter have been brimming at the surface, and as each day passes, the more dreadful it gets. She <em>knows </em>she needs to tell Eragon because this means she is going to be a mother and he is going to be a father. They were going to be <em>p</em><em>arents.</em></p><p>She sat down with her back against the tree and pulled her knees close. Her fingers tore anxiously at the cuticles of her fingernails until most of them were broken and bleeding, but she still hates the fact that tears are still falling down her cheeks. She hates that she's felt so weak these past few weeks, and that it only seems to be getting worse. She despises getting teary-eyed and emotional, and that's happening all the time, but she can't help it.</p><p>She squirmed a little bit when the negative thoughts returned. She was offered momentary peace from the subject while she focused on her hatred for what she perceived as her constant meekness. The weight returned and she sank, both physically and mentally.</p><p>How would he react?</p><p>She didn't know, honestly. She knew his name, his True Name, but that gave little insight into determining his reaction to something he's never personally experienced. He had every right to be angry with her. After all, it was<em> her</em> who went to<em> him</em> during their time in Ilirea. Her body was uniquely <em>uncomfortable,</em> and she felt uncharacteristically vulnerable. As it turned out, so did he. They talked, but the tension grew worse. She's never felt the need to do<em> any</em> of the things they ended up doing that night up until those moments when they were together. Her decisions may not have been entirely her own, but the things she felt and the decision that they felt <em>good</em>, were her own. She's never experienced something like that before; the extreme tension that pooled within her belly. It felt like winding a stringed instrument, though uncertain of when the string would snap. It ended up leaving her in constant anticipation until enough tension was placed on both of them. Together, they<em> snapped</em>.</p><p>Arya jerked herself away from those thoughts, eyes wide and cheeks aflame. No, she hadn't meant to think about that, but she did and resultantly she felt <em>uncomfortable</em> again.</p><p>This time she<em> tried</em> thinking about Eragon's reaction to her news, but she was horrified to find it didn't work. She cursed under her breath and stood.</p><p>She tried thinking about the baby and how he was temporarily weakening her ability to use magic. She tried reasoning with herself that it's why Fírnen could so easily break into her mind like he did all those weeks ago. She tried thinking about how the baby grew rapidly within the first few weeks to get him prepared for developing his own inherited theurgical skills. Only then would he return to a normal growth rate. It's why she's showing so soon. It should last until about week fourteen, the book said. She was only nine weeks along.</p><p>
  <em>He kissed her.</em>
</p><p>She groaned loudly and decided a walk would be good. She was already pacing.</p><p>
  <em>She kissed back.</em>
</p><p>"This isn't fair." She grumbled to herself.</p><p>"<em>The book said it was normal.</em>" Fírnen chimed in and her eyes widened.</p><p>"<em>You've been listening?!</em>" She hissed, though she felt absolutely horrified.</p><p>"<em>No, but I am capable of feeling what you feel, and I know you well enough to be confident in that you're frustrated about having titillated feelings over concupiscent thoughts. It's completely normal.</em>" He reasoned.</p><p>"<em>Fine, so what if it's normal? I have no desire to feel it!</em>" She shot back.</p><p>"<em>Or perhaps you do and you're embarrassed to admit to it.</em>" He responded rather cheerfully.</p><p>"<em>No, I'm not.</em>" She growled and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>"<em>Yes, you are."</em></p><p><em>"No… I'm not.</em>" She said more pointedly.</p><p>"<em>Yes, you are! My Rider can feel!</em>" He cheered and Arya's face turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger. It wasn't often that he could mess with her, but when the rare opportunity presented itself, he's been known to fully exploit it.</p><p>"<em>You're not funny if you think you're funny.</em>" She grumbled.</p><p>"<em>I am funny, and you know it. You're just upset that I can see through you. Arya, you don't have to be embarrassed over it. I'm actually surprised you haven't explored yourself in that way at all. Not even with </em><em>Fäolin</em><em>.</em>" His tone became gentle and Arya leaned against a tree. She didn't want to think about <em>that</em>.</p><p>"<em>I'm not going to do something if it's not necessary.</em>" She mumbled in response.</p><p>"<em>On the same note, you do things for your own enjoyment even though they are not necessary for your survival. Why not give yourself a try?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No.</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's normal, the book said it's healthy, everyone I've met does it. Unless they're you, in which case you haven't, but my point is, you may find relief in it. You enjoyed yourself with Eragon.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I think it's strange that you know what other people have been doing.</em>" She still sounded annoyed, but she was also trying to steer the conversation away from Eragon.</p><p>"<em>It's not like I look for it. There's a… specific scent that follows for a few hours afterwards.</em>"</p><p>Arya just sighed and started heading back to their camp, suddenly desiring sleep above all else.</p><p>"<em>Okay, but that doesn't mean I have to. The book is a guide. It's not telling me what I need to do and what not to do.</em>" She said stormily as she walked through the woods.</p><p>"<em>It says you shouldn't drink alcohol because it could harm the baby. It's telling you not to do that.</em>" Fírnen reasoned.</p><p>"<em>Fine, your point is proven, but my point is not. The book recommended it, but it's not necessary. I don't have to do it if I don't want to.</em>" She reentered the clearing that housed their fire and the dragon she's bonded to.</p><p>"<em>But you do want to. Your brain is telling you to do so. Your body is telling you to do so. The book is telling you to do so. Why are you ignoring that?</em>"</p><p>"It makes me uncomfortable." She said as she sat down within his embrace and pulled her knees up to her body. She leaned against his belly and let her head roll back.</p><p>"<em>You let Eragon help you.</em>"</p><p>She just sighed. "Yes, I know I did."</p><p>"<em>You should help yourself, then. It won't hurt the baby, if that's what you're worried about. Just make sure your hands are clean.</em>"</p><p>Arya's cheeks pinkened. "You're juvenile." She muttered.</p><p>"<em>And you're pregnant. You can be grumpy at me all you want, but I know you know that I'm right. You can deny it to your heart's content, but also know that it's okay to explore yourself.</em>" He offered a smile and she just shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Fine. I'll consider it." She mumbled.</p><p>"<em>What was that?</em>" He asked and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You heard what I said. This is possibly the most awkward conversation I've had with you. I hope you're pleased with yourself for making me more uncomfortable than I already am."</p><p>"<em>Trust me, I am. You need to let yourself feel sometimes. You lock yourself away too often and I do worry for you. You internalize too much. It's okay to let go, and I know that can be hard, but at least work on it. You'll have to be more open when the baby arrives. He'll need you, so take care of yourself now. For right now, it does no good to be sexually frustrated. That stress isn't good for him.</em>" He said kindly and Arya just buried her face in her knees. It was embarrassing enough as it is.</p><p>"I said… okay, fine." She sighed; her voice muffled by the cloth of her pants. "You made your point and I'll listen, but not right now." she said pointedly.</p><p>"<em>Fair enough, at least you agreed. You need to sleep anyway. It's getting late.</em>" He said happily and Arya proceeded to lay down and wrap herself in her blanket. His wing draped over her, encasing her in darkness.</p><p>"I can't believe you want me to practice onanism." She said with a laugh.</p><p>He chuckled deeply. "<em>Goodnight, Bjartr Stjarna.</em>"</p><p>"Goodnight, Fírnen." She smiled and closed her eyes, then folded her hands over her stomach. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Goodnight… um…" she thought for a moment. Perhaps not the name he would carry for the rest of his life, but maybe a temporary one, or an affectionately given one, would do for now. "Juniper." She said with finality.</p><p>"<em>Juniper?</em>" Fírnen asked and she opened her eyes again to look up in his general direction, despite having an entire wing in her way.</p><p>"Just a nickname as a placeholder until we decide on what to legitimately name him." Arya smiled fondly. "I don't know what else to call him and I'm long overdue to give him a nickname."</p><p>"<em>Very good. Juniper it is then. Now, I hope both of you sleep well.</em>"</p><p>"You too, Fírnen. Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning." She smiled and closed her eyes.</p><p>It would be a long time before she got over the hilarity of their conversation. She'd remember it forever, though. That's for certain.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Dearest friends, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I had fun writing it! I know it's short, but I've also been working on the next chapter simultaneously with this one, so that one will come along shortly, I think.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, stay safe and healthy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Join</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasuada stood with her back straight as an arrow in anticipation for the Green Rider's arrival. The Elven Queen had contacted her just a few days before for an approximation on her whereabouts, and then again just a handful of hours before her predicted arrival. For now, Nasuada remained on the balcony overlooking the city and marveling at how it had flourished over the past months of everyone's collective hard work to get it restored. Now, there were hardly any scars from war. The only scars left we're the ones worn by those who were affected, both on the outside and the inside. She let her fingers brush against the scars on her arms and pride swelled in her chest. She's a leader through and through. She wants nothing but the best for her people.</p><p>Her fingers pressed against the cool stone, a nice contrast from the warming weather, and a breeze fluttered through her room. She closed her eyes to feel the simple pleasure. Alagaësia finally had the freedom and prosperity it had been longing after for years. She hoped with every fiber in her being that it would live on for many generations past her own. She knows in her heart that those desires are perhaps unrealistic as the world naturally goes through its own cycles of turmoil and peace. She's merely a pawn in the mechanics.</p><p>There was a knock on her door, and she turned, pausing for a brief moment to ponder who was on the other side. Her legs animated themselves as she strode towards the interior entrance and exit. Two guards clad in decorative, yet functional armor opened the large wooden doors for her.</p><p>"Ah, Vanir, welcome. Come in." She smiled at the tall Elf who stood as straight as an arrow with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>"Many thanks." His voice remained calmly kind while he offered a simple nod and a slight bow as he bent by the waist. Nasuada stood aside and held a welcoming arm out in a gesture for him to proceed. He did so and the first thing he did was smell the air.</p><p>Nasuada looked curiously at him and noticed the faint smile that played on his lips. When he turned, she noticed his pupils slide back down to their normal dilation. "While the smell of this atmosphere is good, it could always use more plants." He offered a sly smile, then turned to face her completely.</p><p>"I was wondering how much you may be able to tell me about the hydroponics system that I've seen built into the walls and ceilings throughout this castle. Perhaps that is a conversation for another time, however. Do you bring news?" She asked, returning his expression.</p><p>"I bring a suggestion. When my Queen arrives, I should hope you will greet her immediately. Despite its warmth, the day holds a quickly burning sun. Do you plan to introduce Eila and Eyloris today as well?" He asked with one long, angled eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I'm not sure, and yes, Arya and I are well acquainted. I've known her since I was a child and I'd never miss the opportunity to greet her. Despite my personal obligation, if I were to not welcome her upon her arrival, it would be a symbol of great disrespect. I ask you kindly to not think so lowly of me, Vanir." Nasuada's features hardened slightly, though she still appeared pleasant.</p><p>"Forgive me, then." His head moved slowly and yet remained strangely catlike. He moved very differently than Arya, she observed. "May I propose they be moved to the lofts? Arya Dröttning will be staying there along with Fírnen as they were designed for Riders long ago. It will give them a chance to become acquainted out of the public eye." He nodded slowly and Nasuada watched his mannerisms yet again, almost captivated by the fluidity of each movement. It seemed as though he had the elements of an octopus.</p><p>"That is a most appropriate suggestion and I see it as a solid course of action. Arya is to arrive soon, so we should get a move on that, then." She smiled.</p><p>"Very well, I will handle that task. Thank you, Queen Nasuada." He bowed more deeply than before, then straightened himself. "If you wish, I will teach you about the hydroponics system, let me know when this is best for you. Now is most inopportune."</p><p>Nasuada suppressed a sigh. He would need to learn to be less assumptive in order to make a good Ambassador. Part of her misses Arya's quiet, indifferent demeanor. "I am aware. Perhaps in a few days when everything settles down. I urge you to move swiftly on your current task. She will be here soon."</p><p>He only nodded quickly and took his leave.</p><p>Nasuada sighed heavily once he was far out of earshot. She looked directly at her guards who had since closed the doors behind the Elf as he left. "Elves are a tedious group. Pleasant, most times, but tedious." She chuckled to herself. "I'll be seeing Angela." She smiled and the guards nodded without a word. They opened the doors and Nasuada passed through. "Thank you. It's okay to talk, don't worry."</p><p>"Very well, Milady, thank you." The guard on the left replied.</p><p>"Thank you as well, Milady." The other replied.</p><p>"You're welcome. I may be back soon." Nasuada smiled, then headed down the hall.</p><p>Her legs carried her quickly and efficiently through the castle. Vanir walked at a speed close to running, she guessed, because he was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Two levels below where her own room is located are the quarters that were assigned to both Elva and Angela. Her intentions were to check on the Witch Child.</p><p>It had been a week since the second incident, and it took Elva four days to wake up. She had a concussion and was especially sensitive to light and sound. She claimed that she was paralyzed from the waist down and that she couldn't feel her lower half. She went as far as to press her dinner fork into her thigh until she drew blood, all without flinching. Her own abilities seemed to be completely drained, but as she recovered, those senses were coming back.</p><p>Nasuada knocked on the door and Angela answered. "Good morning. How are you?" The Herbalist said cheerfully.</p><p>"I'm well. I've come to check on her again today. Arya should be arriving at some point soon, but you know how she is sometimes."</p><p>"Always a mystery." Angela smiled then stood aside for Nasuada to enter. "Come in. She's awake."</p><p>"Are her legs any better?" Nasuada asked quietly and in a worried tone.</p><p>Angela sighed but nodded. "She can feel them, but she can't move them yet. I believe the paralysis is temporary, but at this point, there's no telling what could happen. As you know, she doesn't remember anything pertaining to what happened."</p><p>Nasuada's expression fell slightly, though she refused to break composure. "What about her stone?"</p><p>"It's filled completely, which is… impossible. Nothing died for her to fill it with, but she somehow managed to fill it. In my experiences, it is now the largest power reserve I've ever come across and I've been living for a <em>very</em> long time. At least for its size, anyways. Something incredibly strong is down there. I don't know what it could be or even if she managed to drain it entirely. I let her have the stone this morning so she could use its power to help heal herself. Amethyst has a nice filtering quality, so the energy within it isn't tainted." Angela smiled. "She just woke up from her efforts a few minutes ago."</p><p>Concern flashed over Nasuada's features and a light frown creased her brow, but it left just as quickly as it came. She followed Angela through her quarters and into the room that was jointly connected by a single door. On the other side, Elva was sitting upright and staring down at her feet.</p><p>"Good morning, Nasuada." the Witch Child said almost coldly without looking over. She now held a grudge towards the woman because it was her idea to make her go down into the dungeon again. She told Angela that she would blame their queen if something happened, which she's holding onto with a vice-like vehemence.</p><p>"Hello. Do you feel any better today?" Nasuada let the barbs from Elva's tone roll off her back as best as she could.</p><p>"I can move my toes." The Witch Child responded a little more hopefully.</p><p>"That's good." The Queen responded as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She was unprepared, however, to find the chilliness of Elva's piercing violet gaze.</p><p>"I do very kindly hope you know my paralysis is your fault. You were the one who insisted I go down there again when I clearly told you that it was a bad idea. You didn't believe me and twisted my arm because of my loyalties to you. I must warn you to be careful when doing that to others as it may contribute to your downfall." Elva glared and Angela looked sternly at her apprentice.</p><p>"Elva." She warned, but Nasuada held up a hand and Angela stopped her potential beratement.</p><p>"It's alright, the reprimand is well deserved on my part. I should have trusted you, but my curiosities got in the way and I took advantage of you, Elva. For that I'm sorry, but I can't expect a simple apology to be enough. The only thing something like that does is heal a wounded ego. I spoke with Angela about your desire to visit and perhaps live in Ellesméra, and I've come to the decision that you would do well there, so long as Arya agrees. It's safe and a place where you can freely learn how to use your capabilities with the aid of Elven spellcasters if your abilities become incredibly hard to control. I never meant to hurt you or wrong you, but I have, and I must do right by you. I know you are unhappy here, and I don't want you to be." Nasuada offered a small smile, hoping Elva would be pleased.</p><p>The girl's eyes widened and suddenly her arms were around Nasuada's shoulders in a tight embrace. It wasn't long before the Queen returned the hug. "I hope you can forgive me one day." She said quietly.</p><p>Elva hummed as she sighed. "You will always be partly forgiven in my heart. You saw value in me when hardly anyone else did when they realized I existed. For that, I'll always thank you. I cannot, however, forgive you so easily now. It will take time, but allowing me to go to Ellesméra if conditions permit, helps."</p><p>Nasuada smiled. "I'm happy about that, then. You've been a good friend and a fantastic help to me and the Varden. You deserve rest like the rest of us. I'm glad you can move your toes."</p><p>Elva just nodded and pulled away. She looked down at her feet and struggled to move them, but they moved, even if just a little bit. She froze a second later and smiled. "Arya and Fírnen are near."</p><p>"How close are they?" Nasuada asked calmly.</p><p>"Three leagues beyond the gates, about." The girl shrugged then tension ran straight up her spine. "Nasuada."</p><p>"Yes?" She asked curiously.</p><p>"Don't let Arya anywhere near the dungeons. The result of that will be much worse than paralyzed legs." Elva said seriously.</p><p>"May I ask why?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"No. You need to trust me and promise that you'll listen to me. It's for her safety and well-being." Elva's tone had darkened.</p><p>"I promise, then. I must go. I'll need to greet her at the gates." Nasuada nodded but remained suspicious.</p><p>"Thank you." Elva said and shifted so she put some distance between herself and the ebony skinned woman.</p><p>"You're welcome. Take care, Elva. You as well, Angela."</p><p>"Of course. Say hello to her for us." The Herbalist responded.</p><p>"Will do." Nasuada said before leaving the room.</p><p>Inside, Elva stretched, pushed the rest of the covers away from her, swung her legs over the side of the bed, then walked over to her dresser.</p><p>"Elva!" Angela exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" She said in a tone that was just a little too close to the way Solembum sounded when he just finished doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.</p><p>The Herbalist sighed heavily. "You know that was devilish of you."</p><p>"She needed help seeing her follies. Besides, I was paralyzed this morning before you gave the amethyst back and let me use it. I was able to stitch together most of the damaged nerves." Elva nodded as she pulled a black pair of pants from her drawer and laid them on her bed. "I am still sore and I can't feel my left foot, but my head is better and I want to see Arya."</p><p>"Why such sudden insistence?" Angela raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Elva turned away suddenly, heat running to cheeks and ears, causing them to redden. "How often does one get to see the Rider Queen of the Elves?"</p><p>From her drawer, she pulled a green shirt and laid it on her bed next her her black trousers.</p><p>Angela smirked with mirth in her eyes at the color her apprentice chose. "Of course. I'll leave you to it then."</p><p>"Thank you." Elva said, but kept her head down even for a moment longer after her mentor left.</p><p>
  <em>That was close.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Oh, I do hope you've enjoyed this one. I know it's short, but I did write this one alongside the last and yet they aren't directly connected considering they take place about a week apart. I hope you liked Vanir, and I know, I've subtly mentioned two new characters, but that'll get explained later, I promise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I forgot to do this earlier, but I own none of these characters, I suppose except for the ones I created, but they belong in Paolini's universe and I don't want to get in trouble for anything anyways. It only took ten chapters for me to realize that, dang.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, again, I know it's short, but I hope this chapter made your day better :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kindred Kindness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the war ended, the gates to Ilirea were left open. The people relaxed and no longer carried weapons around with them. It's nearing a year since the war ended, and Arya is glad to see their world is returning to peace.</p><p>Fírnen landed softly on the ground before the gates and Arya unbuckled her legs from the straps on the saddle. He lowered himself and she leapt off, landing nimbly on the ground. The grass has grown back well, she realized.</p><p>She wore her black canvas trousers and padded tunic of the same color with a cloak the shade of pine needles pulled over her shoulders. She walked stiffly with apprehension as worry tore at her insides.</p><p>"<em>Relax, Arya.</em>" Fírnen said calmly. "<em>You're wearing your pendant and you really aren't showing as much as you think you are. You'll be fine.</em>"</p><p>She took a deep breath and continued walking. "<em>I think it's cruel that you wouldn't help me with bending the light so I look like I usually do.</em>"</p><p>"<em>There's no reason to take a risk on endangering your hatchling.</em>" He said. That had been his final argument. They fought over it for a long time the night before and once Fírnen realized he was the one who would help her cast the spell, he refused. Her own magical abilities are weakened, and her overall energy is on the lower side now because she's growing a whole person within her body. To put it lightly, she's <em>exhausted</em>.</p><p>She fixed her posture as they grew nearer to the gate, and soon found that Nasuada along with a few guards stood in precise formation across the entrance. There was a curious crowd who stood a long distance away as they were unused to the commotion. They all knew who Arya was from the war, and especially so now that she's both a Queen and bonded with a dragon.</p><p>Fírnen seemed to puff himself up more than just a little bit at the attention and Arya couldn't help rolling her eyes in annoyance as he strutted happily beside her. It's best to just let him bask in the attention. She could see Nasuada's smile from where she stood, and with long strides, she reached the Human Queen.</p><p>"Queen Arya, Fírnen, welcome back." Nasuada said happily as she moved forward to greet her old friend.</p><p>"Queen Nasuada, it is good to see you." Arya said happily and the two women grasped each other's forearms in greeting. Fírnen remained upright and proud. The only queen he would bow to is his own Rider unless the circumstances required it as a necessity. "<em>I am happy to be back. Thank you for having us.</em>"</p><p>"Ah, no, thank you for coming on such short notice. There is much to talk about. This way, please. Fírnen, if you wish, you may stay with us or rest in the Rider's Loft. We are headed that way as well, though I'd perhaps like to speak with Arya about the goings on here as well as those going on in Ellesméra while we walk, unless, of course she wishes to ride with you and I'll meet you both?" She turned to look at the Elf who stood impassively while she thought.</p><p>"I'll walk with you, Nasuada." Arya responded. "Though on my end, there isn't much to talk about. A city that's existed for centuries doesn't change much."</p><p>"<em>Then I will meet you both and let you catch up.</em>" Fírnen responded before leaning over to gently touch Arya with his snout, mainly to reassure her that she would be fine. She turned to him and instead brought his head down so she could kiss his forehead. "See you in a little while." She said with the hint of a smile.</p><p>"<em>Have fun.</em>" He nodded and pulled away. He then suddenly leapt into the air and with two wing beats, he was airborne.</p><p>Arya held her layers of clothing in place while the wind rushed down on them. According to her and not to Fírnen, she felt being ten weeks pregnant is pretty unforgiving. He called it over exaggerating, and she called it truthful insecurity.</p><p>"He's very sweet to you." Nasuada observed as they both watched the midday sun glint off of his scales.</p><p>"He's my best friend." Arya smiled, a true and happy smile, something the Human Queen had not once witnessed.</p><p>"What's it like, your bond?" Nasuada asked, then gestured for them to begin walking towards the castle.</p><p>Arya followed but remained thoughtfully quiet for a moment to contemplate her answer. "His relationship with me is hard to describe, though if I had to, I would say we are closer than siblings ever would be. The love we share is similar to that of a parent to their child, except both of us are the parent and both of us are the child as well. Our bond doesn't feel familial though. We are more like an extension of each other. For example, through Fírnen I know Vanir is in the loft, helping him out of his saddle. He likes the way the smooth stone feels under his feet." Arya grinned down at the ground, now feeling his joy over being able to see his reflection in the polished floor.</p><p>"Interesting. Do the feelings you share pertain only to emotion, or can you feel each other's physical experiences as well, such as pain or pleasure?"</p><p>Arya almost flinched. The question came a little too close to the reason she's pregnant. "Yes, we share emotions very often and in more ways than what is easy to imagine. Occasionally, if the circumstances permit, we can feel what the other is physically feeling. Usually not, though. Why do you ask?"</p><p>Nasuada shrugged. "I'm just curious, that's all."</p><p>The Elf looked over at the other Queen. "You can ask as many questions as you'd like. I may not answer all of them, but I'll hear them." In truth, it showed that Arya was beyond passionate about being a Rider.</p><p>It was good to see how happy the Elven leader had become, Nasuada decided. She never used to seem this emotionally free.</p><p>"I do have more questions, but for now I'd like to catch you up on what you've come here for. Perhaps we will talk later over tea? Say, at dusk?"</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." Arya agreed.</p><p>"Fantastic. I'm looking forward to it." Nasuada nodded as she led them up towards the castle, growing closer and closer until they made it through the massive wooden doors.</p><p>The young leader sighed softly to herself. "Now, I've worked to keep this situation as quiet as possible, just for their safety. The letter you received was sent about a little less than a month after Eragon left. Before that, however, we've been doing continual safety sweeps throughout this castle because it used to be controlled by Galbatorix. We've found everything from residual wards to live traps and horrific torture devices of a magical nature." She paused to gather her words for a moment. "But… we brought Elva along with us, and she found a girl living in hidden tunnels that have been crafted into this castle. As it turns out, she was stealing food from the kitchens in the middle of the night and the staff was noticing that things were going missing, but they hadn't reported it. Elva found her but didn't pursue her. Instead she told both me and Angela, and we waited under wards that prevented her from being able to sense us. It didn't take her long to show up."</p><p>Arya frowned at her words. "Who is she, do you know?" As they spoke, they began walking up several flights of stairs.</p><p>The younger Queen shook her head. "She won't speak to us, but we do know that her name is Eila. We can guess she's about sixteen or seventeen years old and Vanir confirmed she is half-Human, half-Elf. From the very limited conversations we've had with her, she's very intelligent and possibly has had a formal education, but she refuses to say much. The mystery surrounding her may not go over well publicly and I don't think she would do well in that kind of spotlight either. She's incredibly shy. We've come to the conclusion that she has an abusive past, though we are doing our best not to assume."</p><p>"Huh…" Arya said in suppressed surprise. "I wonder which parent was the contributor to her Elvish inheritance. I can do some searching in our own archives in Ellesméra."</p><p>Nasuada smiled. "That would be fantastic. If you can get her to talk to you… I'm sure she knows something pertaining to her heritage. What matters the most now is that…" she paused and looked around, up the stairwell, and below it. "The egg Vanir carries hatched for her."</p><p>Arya stopped mid-step. "Why didn't you scry me?" Her tone was not unkind, but her eyes darkened.</p><p>"I don't think it's safe here yet." Nasuada said pointedly. "Galbatorix was here for a long time and I had to keep a constant eye on Eila because she's tried to run several times. Under the circumstances, a letter was the safest bet."</p><p>Arya sighed. "How long has it been since he or she hatched?</p><p>"Two months, about. She hatched and the first thing I did was send you that letter."</p><p>"She? The hatchling is female?" Arya smiled brightly again. After Fírnen and Thorn had come into the world, she hoped the next dragon to hatch would be female.</p><p>"Yes, and her name is Eylörís." Nasuada smiled happily, then led them out onto the Rider's Loft that overlooked the city, facing the west. To their left were the rooms in which the Riders stayed. To the right, a massive platform jutted out over the city with a small, three-foot wall that made the edge less dangerous. This one was simpler than the one she had in Ellesméra, though because both were created by Elves, the craftsmanship and the functionally were equally superb.</p><p>At the end of the open platform, Vanir was struggling with Fírnen's saddle and Arya sighed. "It really isn't that hard; I've been doing it by myself for the past month and Fírnen hates it because I'm-" She saw Vanir try to go about unfastening the saddle the wrong way and frowned. He was smarter than that and she just had to stop and watch him for a second. After a moment, she just smiled and laughed a little bit. "I'm not fast enough. It's a cumbersome saddle to hook him to and it takes time to make sure everything is where it needs to be so it's safe." Fírnen tended to get impatient rather quickly, and when he did, he had the urge to wiggle around "Luckily, it's not that heavy."</p><p>Nasuada huffed a laugh. "Oh… yes, he does seem like he can be a ball of energy." She agreed with a smile as they grew nearer.</p><p>As Arya approached Fírnen, the great dragon looked over at her and she petted his forehead.</p><p>"<em>Get him away from me.</em>" He said to her and only her.</p><p>"<em>What is he doing?</em>" Arya asked him.</p><p>"<em>He seems clueless and I believe he's doing it wrong.</em>"</p><p>"Vanir." She called rather abrasively, and the Elf seemed so deeply involved in his task that he hadn't initially noticed her. He leapt back and landed gracefully on the ground, though any Elf would know he actually stumbled.</p><p>"Atra esterní ono thelduin, pömnuria Dröttning." Vanir said nervously and bowed in the traditional Elvish greeting.</p><p>"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." Arya responded, twisting her right hand over her breastbone and bowing as well. Her tone was highly unamused though.</p><p>"Un du evarínya ono varda." He finished the greeting and stood.</p><p>Arya straightened. "Let me see what you've got so far." She almost sighed as she walked over to the side he's been working on.</p><p>Vanir moved aside and Fírnen automatically offered his back foot for his Rider to use. She stepped up and carefully clambered onto his back, being mindful of the way her form had changed.</p><p>"Vanir, for future reference, you'll need to undo the tires first." She pointed to the buckles that are tucked beneath the protective flaps that lay over the clips to protect them and the passenger riders. She pushed the flaps out of the way and worked the buckles. While the saddle did have many moving parts, there are some that can be left on for the next use.</p><p>For the next few minutes, she was busy showing Vanir how to take apart Fírnen's saddle and unloading her few belongings. He helped her take down the three top sections and then the large bottom one. Thankfully there was a track room that had been restored after such disuse to keep the saddle in for the time being.</p><p>Once everything was removed, Fírnen stretched so dramatically, his tail began to tremble and shake from the effort.</p><p>"Thank you, Vanir for helping me with that. By myself, it takes close to three quarters of an hour." That time is much faster now that she's been doing it on repeat every morning for the last two weeks.</p><p>"Why do you have a saddle for three people?" Nasuada asked curiously.</p><p>"I was to bring Roran, Katrina, and Ismira back to Palancar Valley. They rode with me and Fírnen for the first two weeks. I dropped them off and came straight here. Your letter came the day before we left."</p><p>"Speaking of travel, I have a proposition I'd like to ask about. Just like before, it's not urgent, but it is for another time."</p><p>"Of course. Over tea?" Arya offered and Nasuada smiled with a nod. "Over tea." She confirmed, then turned to the Elven Ambassador.</p><p>"Vanir, I'd like to introduce Eila and Eylörís to Arya and Fírnen. If you wouldn't mind retrieving them, it would be a great help." Nasuada smiled pleasantly and the Elf just nodded with obvious annoyance and left. It was clear he didn't like being ordered around.</p><p>"Is he giving you a hard time?" Arya asked once he was out of earshot.</p><p>"He can be a little difficult and he does reductively assume things of me and my advisors. I've dealt with worse scenarios, though." Nasuada smiled.</p><p>"He'll learn that his attitude won't take him very far. There was once a time when I was like that. Maybe not as bad as he is, but even still, I had the same mindset." Arya said kindly in return. "Perhaps I'll talk with him about it."</p><p>The two women watched Vanir knock on one of the doors leading into the guest quarters. He called to announce himself and after a moment the door opened. He smiled, then said something and made a gesture towards Arya and Fírnen. He stood aside and a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes shyly exited the room. She wore dark grey trousers and a fitted thick white shirt that held an iridescent quality to it. She was followed by Eylörís, her dragon, who was of the same color as her tunic, except her underside was an icy blue along with the pads of her feet. The spikes that lined her back were white, though they also faded into a light blue at the bases.</p><p>The two walked close together and it was obvious Eila was nervous. Like Nasuada had guessed earlier, she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. She kept her eyes down but couldn't help but gaze up at Fírnen with widened eyes when they drew near. <em>He was huge compared to Eylörís.</em></p><p>Eylörís straightened when they walked into the vicinity of their new teachers and so did Eila. Arya offered a smile and held out her right hand for Eila to shake. She wonders if Vanir had taught her Elvish greetings. She chose a simple handshake because she knows there's a good chance Eila has seen a handshake before and knows what it means, considering she used to live in the castle walls. "My name is Arya, and this is Fírnen." She left her title out as well, knowing it can be intimidating.</p><p>Eila cautiously stepped forward and carefully wrapped her right hand around Arya's and gripped it firmly. "M-my name is Eila, and this is Eylörís. It's good to meet you both." She responded quietly.</p><p>"The pleasure is ours. I'm glad that there is the emergence of a new Rider pair so soon. Fírnen is not even a year old yet. He's getting close, though." She looked up and grinned fondly at him.</p><p>When they each let go, Arya presented her left hand to display the silvery oval that marked her as a Rider. In turn, Eila reached out and very carefully touched the mark with her left index finger. She then turned her left hand over to present the Gedwëy Ignasia that was also located in the center of her palm. She looked up hopefully and Arya's smile faded into a look of content.</p><p>Eila didn't smile, however, and nervously looked back down at Arya's hand. "Y-your mark is glowing. You're using magic?"</p><p>Arya sighed internally. Could she not get away from her pregnancy for at least an hour? Apparently, things are proving that no, she could not. She forced herself to smile anyways and hoped it was believable. "In a way. Perhaps I'll explain it later. For now I'd like to ask how you both are doing today." she responded. She hadn't realized her own Gedwëy Ignasia is starting to show activation <em>all </em>the time now. It used to just be when her hand neared the child.</p><p>Vanir's brow creased and she felt his mind brush up against her own. When he found he was being blocked by the pendant she wore, he pulled away.</p><p>Arya kept her eyes on Eila, but she knew he was suspicious of her.</p><p>"I'm… I'm okay. How are you?" The young woman responded, cautiously looking up at Arya, who was taller by a little less than a foot.</p><p>"Better now that I am no longer in anticipation for our introduction. Eylörís, how are you?" She looked over to the white and blue dragon with a kind gaze.</p><p>"<em>I am well, now that I know we are not alone.</em>" Eylörís said. Her voice was lighter than Saphira's, Arya noticed.</p><p>"I'm glad." She smiled, then looked back to Eila who was still messing with her fingers.</p><p>Arya looked quizzically at her and she instantly let go of her new teacher's hand and took a shy step back. "Sorry."</p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong, why are you apologizing?"</p><p>"Y-you didn't give me permission to touch your hand and yet I-I just… I'm sorry."</p><p>Arya frowned when Eila bowed her head. Her body bent slightly as if expecting to be beaten. In response, Eylörís positioned herself in a discreetly protective manner so in case something were to happen, her Rider would be as safe as she could make it for her.</p><p>"I won't hurt you." Arya said gently with a slightly worried expression.</p><p>Eila slowly looked back up, then straightened. She nodded with a guilty look.</p><p>Arya looked over at Nasuada. "May I have a few minutes with my new students?" She couldn't help her smile this time. She has <em>students</em>!</p><p>"Of course. I'll be in my quarters if you need anything. Please, stay in whichever room you wish. The keys are located in the tack room and Eila has the key to it." Nasuada answered.</p><p>"Thank you." Arya said warmly.</p><p>"My Queen, I will also be taking my leave, though I would like to meet with you later." Vanir responded pointedly.</p><p>"Of course. I'll let you know when I am free." Arya responded in kind.</p><p>"Very well, take care." He said and together, he and Nasuada turned and left.</p><p>Only two Riders and two dragons remained standing under the stone canopy of the Ilirean Riders' Loft.</p><p>"Here, I-I'll show you where the keys are." Eila spoke up and walked quickly over to the tack room that existed at the closer end of the loft.</p><p>Arya nodded and followed, leaving their dragons to sniff and greet each other.</p><p>They headed into the large room where their supplies were kept. It was already unlocked from when they disassembled Fírnen's saddle.</p><p>As they entered, Arya took the time to look around. Everything from leather care to supplies hooks were located in different areas of the room. A smaller saddle had been created and was sitting next to Fírnen's. It must be for Eylörís.</p><p>"Here…" Eila pointed to multiple hooks that had been mounted into the wall. On each resided a loop of leather that held a single key. The fourth key from the right was missing, which is closer to the tack room than the castle entrance. "I-I chose this one." She pointed to the empty spot.</p><p>"Why that one specifically?" Arya offered a smile and looked over to Eila, who frowned in contemplative thought, considering if she should give the real reason or a short answer. She looked up at Arya and decided the truth would be best.</p><p>"It's almost equidistant from the tack room to the castle. I don't like odd numbers and there are eleven rooms, which makes it the first even number beyond the irrelevant even-numbered center, which is room six, and there are five rooms on each side of that one. The fourth room is the first even number to occur that isn't the sixth room." She looked down at her hands and fiddled with the keys in her hands. The single loop of leather held both her room key and the tack room key.</p><p>Surprised, Arya straightened slightly, then thought about Eila's answer. "Why is room six irrelevant?"</p><p>In response, Eila looked up with wide eyes as if Arya had been the first to not question her method and call it strange, but rather asked about the method itself. "The sixth room is an even number, but it also means there are six rooms on one side and five on the other, assuming you're not going to cut a room in half. If you remove the sixth room and call it irrelevant, you have five rooms on each side, which makes ten rooms, an even number. Divided in half, you're left with five, which is odd, so I chose the fourth room on the right. The right side is second to the left, as you read left-to-right, and the number two is even." Her cheeks reddened. "I'm reading it this way, facing east, because the night comes after day, the second rotation in the cycle. Eylörís also enjoys the sun on her back, and the sun falls in the west when the moon begins to rise in the east, and that marks the second half of the daytime cycle."</p><p>Arya didn't exactly know what to say after that. Instead, she focused on her task of choosing a room. "A solid choice." She looked down at the blue-eyed young woman. "I think I'll choose the second room to the right of your room, because it is even between your room and the tack room. The fourth room on the other side is far away from where you're staying, and I think I'd like to be closer in case you need anything. What say you?" Arya felt good when she saw Eila relax and smile a little bit as well. Her smile was more open and honest than the ones she's forced herself to give before when in the company of Nasuada and Vanir.</p><p>"A solid choice." She echoed quietly and Arya pulled the second key from the right off of its hook with her right hand, because the right is the second side, and two is even. She wonders if her new student thinks in numbers all the time, or even if it is an obsessive compulsion or just a simple brain teaser.</p><p>"Here, you should go get settled in, don't let me keep you. You must be busy and also tired from travel." Eila gestured nervously to the outside where Fírnen and Eylörís were playfully nipping at each other's tails.</p><p>"I was sent for by Nasuada because you're here. Nothing more that I could tell by her letter. You are not a burden to anyone, at least not to me or Fírnen." Arya said as gently as she could because she could see some of her younger self in this young woman. "But that is also a sound suggestion. I've been traveling for a month and I do desire some rest. Allow me two hours and I'll come get you and you can show me around if you'd like." Arya said with the hint of a smile.</p><p>Eila nodded. "That sounds good." She said shyly and turned, gesturing for her new teacher to follow.</p><p>Once back outside Arya smiled at Fírnen and grabbed her bag of personal belongings. "You two have fun. I'm going to go get clean." she said to both dragons.</p><p>"<em>Go get your bath and relax, Bjartr Stjarna. You should think about scrying Eragon soon, we do have the emergence of a new dragon and Rider.</em>" he said happily as he leaped playfully away from Eylörís when she nipped at him.</p><p>Arya could only nod. She's not sure how well she would do at that task, given she's carrying his child. She's not ready to tell him either.</p><p>"Eila, I would encourage you to get acquainted with Fírnen as both he and I will be your instructors. Don't worry, he's friendly." She said in a friendly tone.</p><p>"I'll be sure to." Eila responded a little nervously.</p><p>"Very good. I'll see you in a little while." Arya said, then headed off into the direction of her new room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello friends! Check this out, followed by my shortest chapter, comes one of my longest chapters! How neat!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As always, thank you for sticking around as long as eleven chapters (dang!) and I hope you stick around for many more! Thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who are silently enjoying the story. I do hope you like my new characters. I know they're just getting introduced and we don't have much insight on what their personalities are exactly, but they will develop!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Many thanks, much love, and stay safe, happy, and healthy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya locked the door and set both her backpack and the small duffle bag she had her clothes in down on the floor. She then shrugged her cloak off of her shoulders and let it fall to her feet. She bent and picked it up, despising the mess it would make the room, not that it was dirty, it was just something on the ground and she didn't like that. She hung it over a chair that was tucked into a writing desk then scanned the room.</p><p>There weren't many decorations or anything of the sort to liven the room with. Windows lined the back wall and a large bed sat under them, allowing light to drift through the room. A dresser sat against the wall across from the footboard.</p><p>Arya sighed and made a beeline for the bathroom. It's been too long since she's had a proper bath and bathing in a river is not what she considers proper. She washed her clothes like that too, but <em>now</em> gives her the chance to be <em>completely </em>clean.</p><p>She tugged at the buttons that lined the asymmetrical flap on her padded shirt and tossed it through the door before unlacing her trousers. The moment the door was closed, she let her trousers fall to the floor and she walked over to the tub to run the water. The taps worked the same way as they did at home in Ellesméra and she adjusted the temperature, then pulled the rest of her clothing off. She hissed in pain when she pulled the cloth from around her breasts. Starting two days ago, they were unnecessarily tender in her opinion, though upon consulting her book, she found that it's apparently normal.</p><p>With a quiet sigh, she let her right hand hold her left breast and she pressed down on the soft surface with her thumb. The same sort of tender pain shot through her chest and tickled her collarbone in one of the strangest sensations she's ever experienced. She just groaned lowly to herself and leaned over to shut the water off when the water was getting too high.</p><p>Sitting back upright, she gently tested the water with her foot and decided it was cool enough to get in. While she would regularly take much hotter baths, she worried about how the heat would impact her baby. She didn't want to hurt him.</p><p>She carefully lowered herself into the tub and exhaled slowly, allowing the air to flow out of her lungs at a peaceful pace. Once her entire body was submerged, she let herself finally relax into the warmth that encompassed and hugged her sore body. She let her eyes close for a moment while she let herself legitimately rest.</p><p>Her thoughts prevented complete rest, so she opened her eyes and looked down at herself. While Fírnen was right about her not showing much, she still felt like there was a massive sign attached to her forehead which announced her pregnancy to the world. She's never felt so self-conscious about her own body before. She's never had a reason <em>to</em> be self-conscious: all her life she's had a lithe figure, muscular from travel and swordplay, though also sometimes starved from malnourishment, neglect, stress and war. Now she has a baby on the way who is growing rapidly. She can't say she's fond of the way her body is changing, but she knows it's for her son and as each day passes, she's becoming more okay with that. It's still a process to work through, though.</p><p>She brought her hands to her stomach and let them slide over the curve her baby made as he steadily grew within her. She shifted uncomfortably and wiggled into a more comfortable position, sinking into the stone bottom of the tub and hoping that did something to make her not look so… <em>big.</em></p><p>Fírnen always berates her when she thinks of herself this way and he tells her that this opinion is simply not true. She knows that he's right. It's just hard to believe when all she's ever known of herself is, well, <em>thin.</em></p><p>She drew in a deep breath and released it to calm her nerves.</p><p>"You're healthy, and that's what matters the most, Juniper." A faint smile played on her lips. She's checked on him almost obsessively over the past few days to reassure herself that he's fine. "You'll be here before any of us know it. You're already almost three months old and…" she hesitated. The next few words she would say don't come unless she means it, and this time, she does. "... a-and I love you. I know it's been hard these past few weeks, but it's getting easier, at least for me it is." Her smile faded and her eyes became sad. "I promise to tell you that I love you every day for the rest of my life because I do and this is scary, but it's worth it. Your grandmother didn't say that a whole lot to me and I don't ever want you to feel like you're unloved because I know what that feels like." Tears pricked her eyes because that's always been a sensitive subject. She wanted,<em> needed,</em> to say it, however. She needed him to know and she needed to hear herself say it.</p><p>Her smile slowly returned, and she moved her hands across her abdomen as though to feel for her baby. "Anyways, I wonder what your dad will say when he learns about you. I hope he's happy. I can't exactly kill him if he's not. Maybe I'd just break his fingers or his arm, but I don't think I'll have to do that. He loves his family. I'm sure he'll love you too, just like I do." Her smile was sad this time as she thought about the strain their odd relationship would put on her baby… <em>their </em>baby. Eragon is literally carrying the future of the dragon race on his shoulders, and she's the Queen of Ellesméra as well as the Head Rider of Alagaësia.</p><p>She let her head loll back and rest on the sloped edge of the tub. "Juniper… I can't expect you to understand this now and I know you'll resent me and your father, but… he can't come back home. Not to Alagaësia. At least, not yet. He is to help make the dragon race strong again. Duty pulls your father away and I know it's cruel, but I'll make sure we visit him often. We'll scry him often as well because I'd like for you to know his voice, and I'd like you to know him as you grow after you're born. Besides, I like the way his eyes light up with happiness or an idea, regardless of how stupid that idea may be. I don't mean that in a bad way, he's not all that good at making the best decisions, though. I'm sure his eyes will do that with you, too, and you can see what I'm talking about." Her smile brightened at her memories, but they also made her sad, because that chapter of her life has now closed. Things felt simpler when she was only an Elven Ambassador taking care of Alagaësia's first Rider and dragon in over a hundred years. "I'll make sure you know him, though, don't worry."</p><p>She didn't want to think about the unknown, however. She didn't want to think about the scenario that involved Eragon reacting badly. The darker part of her mind that understood the way Humans could be. It's why she told him that <em>if his feelings for her remained</em>, she would consider the prospect of growing closer. She hugged her waist just a little bit tighter when her anxieties resurfaced, but she tried to just ignore them and finish up with her bath.</p><p>When she realized that she forgot her soap in her bag, all the way in the other room, she sighed and scanned her surroundings just to be sure. Unfortunately, she was out of luck.</p><p>Her hands gripped the sides of the tub and she pushed herself up, but she gasped suddenly when pain lanced through her lower abdomen. Her arms instantly gave out and she sank back under the surface. It was growing worse and panic instantly turned her insides to ice. She squirmed as the discomfort grew and built, forcing her to shut her eyes against it as she tried her best to breathe.</p><p>Terrified, Arya's trembling hands cradled her belly as she forced herself deep into meditation faster than she's ever done in the past, fueled by her intense worry for her baby. Her mind raced frantically as she searched and searched, and the longer it took made everything worse. Thankfully the pain was beginning to fade and breathing was becoming easier to accomplish. She was able to focus better and suddenly a wave of relief blasted through her when she found that <em>he was okay</em>. The pain had faded completely and when she searched the troubled area, she found that the ligaments which held her womb in place had simply spasmed and cramped up, causing her pain.</p><p>Tears dripped from her eyes from both remaining terror as well as overwhelming relief. "You're okay…. You're okay…" she whispered shakily as the liquid continued to trickle down her cheeks. She brought her knees close and she wrapped her trembling arms around her waist. "Don't scare me like that…" she closed her eyes and took the moment to just breathe and calm herself down.</p><p>"<em>Are you okay?</em>" Fírnen's voice was gentle yet worried.</p><p>"<em>I don't know…</em>" she responded quietly and obviously nervously. She opened her eyes to look around. Everything was the same and the water was growing cold.</p><p>"<em>What happened?</em>" His worry calmed, but also lingered.</p><p>"<em>My…</em>" she hesitated and tried to remember what happened as the adrenaline began wearing off. "<em>The tendons surrounding Juniper spasmed… that's all.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Is he alright?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Y-yes, I think so. I just checked on him and he's okay…</em>" Arya took another deep breath to keep herself from getting worked up. "<em>F-Fírnen… I thought I was going to lose him…</em>" she admitted quietly. "<em>My mother… she lost four pregnancies before me. What if that's hereditary? I-I don't want to lose him… I love him too much…</em>"</p><p>"<em>Arya, your little Juniper is strong. Listen to how his heart never skips a beat and keeps at the same strong rhythm. Watch his hands clench into fists and watch him smile, because he's strong and healthy enough to do so. I don't know how early your mother was when she lost her hatchlings, but I'm sure you're safe, despite what Rhunön and the book said. You're carrying a halfling, he might be developing faster than a full Elfling.</em>"</p><p>Arya just shook her head. "<em>I don't think it works like that, Fírnen… I'm a full Elf and the one who is carrying him. I think my body will go forth with a twelve-month duration as long as I don't lose him.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't think you'll lose him. If you go into labour a month or three early and give birth to a healthy baby boy, I will say 'I told you so.'" </em>he responded and Arya couldn't help but smile a little bit.</p><p>"<em>Fine, but I don't want to talk about labour right now.</em>" She sank. That is one of the main reasons she's so afraid.</p><p>"<em>Why not? It's a normal part of what has to happen.</em>" He asked, pushing her a little bit. He and Eylörís have since tired each other out and now Eila was sitting comfortably within her dragon's embrace, with her back against Eylörís' belly.</p><p>"<em>Fírnen…</em>" she sighed and shifted uncomfortably."<em>I've seen too many women die.</em>" She closed her eyes. "<em>I don't want to die like that. Let's change the subject now, please.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You speak as though you're expecting to die.</em>"</p><p>She didn't want to respond. Her eyes started to water. "<em>I've always prepared for the worst. Dying didn't mean so much to me before, when I had nothing besides duty. Now I have the whole world… I can't leave all of it, I don't want to… not like that.</em>"</p><p>Fírnen hummed softly<em>. "You'll be okay. If something happens, you have me and my own magic as well as your spellcasters and healers. You'll be okay. I remember you once told me that helpers usually sing to move the process along, and that it's typically painless. Do you plan to not ask for that aid?</em>" His tone was concerned and she could hear it.</p><p>That's the question she's been worried about.</p><p>"<em>I plan to ask for aid, but I don't want magic helping me. It's… it seems too easy. If I am to be a parent, I'd like to know I went through what all other races need to go through.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Arya, you've read in your book that Elves have the hardest time with pregnancy and especially birth out of the four races. It's not wise to refuse the standard birthing ways of your people.</em>" He said pointedly.</p><p>Arya groaned. "<em>Don't call it that and it's not like I'm refusing help entirely. I-if something happens or goes wrong, I would like help because I don't want to die from it. I-I just want to know that I at least attempted a completely natural… labour process.</em>" She sighed. "I won't feel qualified to be a parent if I don't." She mumbled to herself.</p><p>"<em>Fair enough, but at the first sign of an issue, I will not hesitate to intervene.</em>" He responded, sounding more relaxed.</p><p>"<em>Nor would I want you to hesitate. I just have to make it to the end of my duration… that's all.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You will, Arya. Your Juniper is strong, like I said before. Try not to dwell on it for now. Try to enjoy your bath. I'm going to try getting Eila to open up. She reminds me of you in some of her mannerisms that I've observed so far. We should get along nicely if that continues to be the case.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Don't replace me.</em>" She responded, sounding a little bit melancholy.</p><p>"<em>I wouldn't even think of it.</em>" He responded, and with that, his mind drew away from hers.</p><p>Now alone in the quiet bathroom, Arya just sighed and very carefully removed herself from the tub, just in case her insides decided to disagree again. Once out, she strode into her room, naked and dripping wet, to fetch her soap. Once the desired object was retrieved, she headed back into the bathroom where she slid into the now cooled water. Without a single straying thought, she bathed and got clean with a dutiful efficiency set by muscle memory alone.</p><p>Once she was finished and rinsed off, she got out again and dried herself off with a towel that was already in the room. By it's scent, it had just recently been changed, most likely in anticipation for her arrival.</p><p>Wrapping her body in the soft cloth and no longer dripping wet, she wandered back out into the main living space to find her clothes. She had packed her own duffle bag of appropriate attire for court. Now that she was Queen, she was expected to wear fancier clothing when visiting neighboring kingdoms. She refused to give up tunics, shirts, vests and trousers, however, and had new ones designed to fit the requirements while also being comfortable. She could fight in them if necessary as well. Fírnen called that paranoia, she called it being prepared.</p><p>She lifted the bag and carried it to the bed, then set it down before allowing her towel to slide from her body. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, she looked to her left and almost jumped when she saw herself. She hadn't noticed the mirror and for a moment didn't recognize herself. Once her mind calmed, she realized it was only her reflection. Then her eyes traveled downwards to her baby bump.</p><p>Arya straightened and walked over to the mirror, viewing herself from the front.</p><p>Her hips had changed slightly, but completely unnoticeable to a Human. While she knew she was rather narrow-hipped, she could see evidence of the toll the pregnancy was taking on her body. They had widened slightly to compensate and they should continue to do so. If they didn't, she knew giving birth would be hard. Elves are a naturally narrow-hipped race of people, which contributes to their difficulties when faced with the birthing process. That paired with their enhanced strengths, a child could be… pushed out faster, which left room for umbilical cord strangulation during the second stage of birth. Placental abruption during the first stage and into the second stage could also happen, which occurs when the placenta is ripped from the inner lining of the uterus. If that happens, there's a good chance she'd bleed to death if it wasn't dealt with soon enough. The placenta is responsible for delivering oxygen and nutrients to her baby, who is tethered to it by the umbilical cord.</p><p>Arya cringed and shook her head, then tried getting those images out of her mind. That book is terrifying. It's enough to give the bravest warriors nightmares, and it gave insight into a horrible, pain-filled way to die.</p><p>To distract herself, she forced her eyes to her breasts again, only to find that they too had changed. While she has always been rather… small, she's come to the realization that she was no longer lacking in that area. Once again, she reached up to gently hold one of her swollen and tender breasts, which now sat heavily in her palm. This development is less terrifying and much less life-threatening, as it simply is her body's preparation to provide sustenance to her baby once he's born. Why did it have to be so painful, though? She's accidentally bound her chest a little bit too tightly on more than one occasion, which led to a pain similar to aggressively stumping a toe on a jagged wooden surface. She hates to admit that it has caused some level of minor emotional response because, well… it hurt.</p><p>Her eyes dropped to her abdomen as she had decided to stop stalling and see how wrong Fírnen was. She turned to her side and released a breath along with a low groan. "<em>'Not showing much'</em> my ass." She grumbled irritatedly. While she was showing considerably less than what was predicted by her book, it let her know that the baby's development would be the equivalent to a Human pregnancy that had reached fourteen weeks into their standard duration. It also listed that a Dwarven and an Urgralian pregnancy would be at seventeen weeks should those races fall in line with the development of her own pregnancy.</p><p>Compared to a human, she should look fourteen weeks pregnant, but because of her athletic build, she was smaller. Unfortunately, though, it was still getting difficult to hide while wearing her usual attire, which is quite unforgiving.</p><p>
  <em>Would it be so bad if people knew?</em>
</p><p>Yes, actually, it would be bad. She would have a target on her back for those who wished to do her harm. Rumors would spread, the news would surely reach Eragon, her baby's life would be in danger… yes, it would be bad.</p><p>Arya shifted uncomfortably and just frowned very deeply with a long sigh. It'll be hard to hide for sure, but she needs to try.</p><p>With that said, Arya opened her duffle bag and picked through the clothing she brought. Her final choice consisted of a green tunic and brown canvas trousers that were both on the looser side.</p><p>She carefully wrapped her chest and continued getting dressed. She donned her trousers, which felt tighter, even when the laces were loosened significantly. In truth, she didn't need to loosen them as much as she did, she was just paranoid about hurting her baby.</p><p>She pulled her green tunic over her head and then adjusted it so it didn't show her physical changes as much as anything else did. She then pulled a vest the color of her trousers from her bag and donned that too. She didn't fasten it because it created a barrier that helped hide her appearance better than the tunic did alone.</p><p>With another heavy sigh and one last look at her appearance, Arya stepped away and removed the bag from the bed. She told Eila two hours, she intends to use those two hours to full use.</p><p>She let her body lay limply on the bed. She closed her eyes and the moment she did so, dreams replaced the blackness as her exhaustion pulled her under.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey! This chapter might be a little boring, but I ended up rewriting it multiple times within the last three days and this is what I have and I want to move on. I hope you enjoyed it though, sorry for the kinda disturbing facts I gave, but they're necessary. If you're curious about what Arya looks like in terms of how progressed she is, I would suggest googling it for fourteen weeks. Love you guys!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elva's body shook with violent tremors as she retched into a wooden pail courtesy of Angela. This is the eighth time she's done this within three hours and she hasn't received a wink of rest since then. The only thing that helped, was the small obsidian stone point Angela had told her to hold.</p><p>"You're doing this." She said accusingly as she glared up at her teacher. Her stomach ached from the strain as she remained curled up in the corner of Angela's room.</p><p>The Herbalist sat in a comfortable chair across from the unlit fireplace. She was reading through a book on alchemy when Elva spoke in a raspy voice. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow, then set her book down, keeping a finger between the pages to save her place. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not the cause of your illness."</p><p>"Then what is?" Elva complained before her stomach lurched again and she heaved, but nothing came up. There was nothing <em>to </em>come up.</p><p>"Arya's here. If you insist that she's pregnant, perhaps your symptoms could mirror her own. Either that or you're cursed." She shrugged.</p><p>"My curse is not sympathetic like that." She responded in a more than irritable grumble.</p><p>"<em>You're </em>not pregnant are you? You'd tell me if you were, right?" Angela raised a playful eyebrow and Elva just huffed as she stared down at the stone floor.</p><p>"Do I even need to answer that? I'm too young. My body is at least, and besides, who would I be with? I'm a societal reject, remember? Nobody would want to even entertain the idea." Angela's eyes suddenly saddened at the venom behind her apprentice's voice. Elva hadn't seen her playful look and took it seriously. She knew that subject would be an increasingly tender one the older she got. "And… and I'd tell you if I was… despite the circumstances." She seemed to shy away at that.</p><p>"That's good to know. The last part at least, and please don't think of yourself as a reject, Elva. You were a crucial part in ending the war. Perhaps when we decide to visit Ellesméra, you'll find someone. They value you as a person, not by the power you hold."</p><p>Elva sighed and leaned over her bucket again, feeling ready to vomit. "I don't wish to live my life alone." She mumbled.</p><p>Angela smiled then. "You're too young to be worried about that, for now, let's just worry about you being cursed." She said happily, then returned to her book.</p><p>"I'm cursed? Other than the one Eragon and Saphira gave to me?" Elva looked up again.</p><p>"If you're not pregnant, and you're not poisoned, indicators point to you being cursed." Angela smiled and her apprentice just frowned deeply.</p><p>"Why don't you seem concerned?" Elva shot rather aggressively, but something in her voice tweaked. Was she worth caring about?</p><p>"Trust me, I'm concerned, Elva. Why do you think I'm reading this book?" The Herbalist responded matter-of-factly.</p><p>"That's a book on alchemy, what does that have to do with curses?" Elva's throat closed up from the burning sensation caused by her stomach acid and she coughed dryly.</p><p>"If you read a book on alchemy upside down, you have a book on curses." Angela smiled then flipped the book so the title was upside down. The image on the front twisted and the light brown of the leather binding turned black. Even the title changed.</p><p>"Oh." Elva sighed and sank back against the wall, choosing not to ask why her mentor was reading a book upside down before she flipped it, or maybe it was both an alchemy book <em>and </em>a book on curses. "Have you found anything?"</p><p>Angela nodded. "You're probably not going to die."</p><p>"Helpful." Elva mumbled softly as she let her head rest between the adjoined walls. She closed her eyes and rubbed her sore stomach.</p><p>"But," Angela said pointedly. "You need to eat something… hm, something dry would do well." She leaned over and grabbed a cloth bag and tugged on the drawstrings. She reached in and produced a loaf of bread, then tore off a piece and tossed it to Elva, who caught it with one hand.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." She said as she looked down at the pale piece of food.</p><p>"You want to live, yes?"</p><p>"Not really. I could take it or leave it." Elva sighed and Angela's expression darkened.</p><p>"Elva, your life, just like everyone else's life, is a gift. You are responsible for taking care of it." She said intensely.</p><p>"And if I don't want it?" Elva looked up unflinchingly serious.</p><p>"Then it's of utmost importance to change your mindset. I'll always be here for you. If you need something, just ask. You can talk to me…" Angela let her voice sound more gentle as it suddenly hit her that Elva is miserable enough to not value her life when she herself understands its preciousness.</p><p>She saw Elva's eyes water, but before any tears could fall, the girl stood as quickly as she could and ran as fast as possible from the room. Angela stood with concern and went after her.</p><p>Panting, the Witch Child sprinted down the large halls, took several turns and slid across the polished floors when she reached her destination. There is a darkness growing in the pit of her belly where her power boils and festers beneath the surface. She stared up at the two massive iron doors that led down to the prison cells. They were connected to a system of chains which allowed them to open via the crank. Her body is far too small and fragile to even consider trying to work the heavy machinery, but her own abilities weren't. She could feel Angela growing closer and she focused her attention on both doors. She backed up several paces and planted her feet.</p><p>Her fingers rubbed anxiously at the obsidian point before the words poured from her lips like honey. "Jierda framvír edtha." <em>Break before me</em>.</p><p>The first second was quiet, the ones that followed were not. The iron doors had unhinged and snapped in several places; wood splintered; pieces of chain and mechanism parts flew in all different directions at her feet. Debris littered the once clean floors and soon shouts could be heard from all different directions.</p><p>Elva grinned. That felt <em>good</em>.</p><p>"<em>Elva!</em>" Angela growled as she raced towards her apprentice.</p><p>"Not my problem." She muttered and took off straight down into the cellars. She wasn't tall enough to reach the torches, so she grabbed a thick piece of wood that had splintered off during her destruction and doused the tip in the spare pot of oil located by the guard station next to the opening. She reached up and lit it using the flames from the torches that still burned from a few days ago. <em>Odd</em>.</p><p>Elva took a breath and leaped down the stairs, skipping multiple steps as she went until she reached the bottom. Her legs carried her out into the opening where the floor was no longer polished.</p><p>"You tore me apart and I put myself back together!" She screamed into the silence. "I am worthless to myself but it aggravates me that you think you can take my life for me!"</p><p>The buzzing started up again, but this time, she was prepared for it, and had a sufficient mental defense set up. <em>Arya's eyes would always be beautiful</em>.</p><p>"WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed in anger and rage. The bending of metal creaked beside her as the cell doors began to collapse under the weight of her power. <em>Her power.</em></p><p>Her thumb rubbed against the stone, keeping herself focused, though she used no energy from it.</p><p>A crack ran along the back wall, and soon stones began to peel off from an unknown surface and fall. She pointed to the cracking false wall and growled dangerously before venomously whispering her words again. <em>Break before me. </em>"<em>Jierda framvír edtha</em>."</p><p>The stone and mortar cracked and fell in neat piles on both the left and the right as Elva let the coil of darkness slowly unravel in her stomach. She laughed angrily, furiously, desperately as a hidden section of the cells were revealed. The humming intensified drastically when her mind slipped for a moment and she winced, but roared against it, using her hatred for the world as a placeholder until she could get herself composed. Once again, she began threading the raw energy that was fighting to get into her mind, into her stone, and allowing herself to in turn draw from it to keep herself stable.</p><p>She continued into the new room and found that iron shelves lined the walls. On them, sat large, sturdily built, wooden chests. Elva touched the lock with her pointer finger, then forced the locking mechanism to shatter within itself. The lid popped and she lifted it. The chest was filled to the brim with gold coins. Her fingers fell near, but she paused. They're all coated in poison; she can smell it and see it in the dim light of her torch as it burned. <em>Curious</em>.</p><p>Thunderous footsteps could be heard charging down the stairs and Elva stopped her observations and tuned. The tunnel leading to the surface was brightening with the light of dozens of torches. She raised an eyebrow and laughed to herself. <em>Puppet cowards.</em></p><p>The light grew until the first few men raced down into the dungeon, bringing light into the darkness. The haze from the fallen stone hung in the air like smoke.</p><p>Elva remained calm as she casually returned to her task of browsing through her newest discovery, despite the growing number of military men that filed into the cavernous prison.</p><p>The thundering slowed to a roar, which turned to shuffling. Elva sent a line of power through each of the locks and every single one of the chests popped, just like the first.</p><p>"Elva!" Angela's voice pierced the air, but the one in question could not find it in herself to care. She ignored her mentor and lifted each chest. Gold. Gold. Gold. More gold. All poisoned. Her eyes danced around the large room, gazing at the <em>thousands</em> of chests that lined the walls.</p><p>"Stop. It isn't safe." Elva said calmly, though she used the power within the cycle between herself, the stone, and the strange power source to project her voice so it was loud enough to shake the walls. Her voice was riddled with the residual anger she felt as it built up inside of her chest.</p><p>She walked to the back of the room and touched it with her hand. Another crack ran up it's center, but this time, she decided to try creating a doorway. She can do that now that she's… <em>experimenting</em>.</p><p>On her exhale, the stones flew away from her palm in the shape of a very jagged arch. She needs practice on the fine-tuning aspect, she decided. Despite these thoughts, her actions still gave birth to a new room beyond this one.</p><p>Her torch was dying out and she was forced to turn back before she could explore.</p><p>"Who of you are wearing gloves and are not cowards?" Elva used the same technique to project her voice as she stalked back through the first room.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the opening and out at the soldiers who lined the perimeter of the prison. There must be at least a hundred. She found Angela who stood the closest, looking furiously at her, but again, she couldn't find it in herself to care.</p><p>"Torches are needed. I've found gold, but it's poisoned." Her back straightened as though she were a general giving orders. "There is another room. If it is of magical origins, I am uncertain what may lie on the other side. My own torch has withered and I no longer have light."</p><p>Two guards stepped forwards, each bearing a torch, but said nothing to her. "Fantastic." She growled to herself as she waited for them to reach her.</p><p>"By the order of Queen Nasuada, the first of Ilirea, you are under arrest for the endangerment of her people and for the mass destruction of property." The man on the right pronounced. The man on the left quickly grabbed her and held her with an iron grip. She could barely breathe as she struggled against them, only tiring herself out. A pulse of energy flared in her stomach again, and she quickly set it loose on her captors.</p><p>The men didn't even flinch and Elva roared in anger, tearing her voice to shreds. Angela followed them as they carried her apprentice to the surface. The men below had been ordered to investigate the mess and sort through the remains of Elva's wreckage.</p><p>Now above, Elva was losing energy quickly, and soon she was rendered unconscious. The stone fell from her hand and Angela picked it up. Just like the amethyst, this one had been filled to the brim with the essence of energy. Her fury over her apprentice's actions faded slightly, while worry replaced it.</p><p>The Witch Child was brought to a small cell that served as temporary confinement within the castle. She was laid on the cot and covered with a blanket by the guards before having a restrictive leather and cloth muzzle placed over her face that restricted her ability to speak. It fit perfectly and was secured with a lock on the side. She was then allowed to lay down and rest, despite her never having to wake up.</p><p>Angela stood on the outside and waited for the guards to have locked the iron barred door. She placed a spell around the small prison that would render Elva unable to influence the area with her own magic.</p><p>The guards stood on either side of the cell and readied themselves for a long shift. "I'll go let Nasuada know what happened. If Elva wakes up, one of you needs to find me and bring me to her. As you've been able to see, she's dangerous and you know I have the capability to snuff her antics."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am. Thank you for your protections." The guard on the right recited with a slight nod of his head.</p><p>"Very good, and you're welcome. I'm glad it worked." Angela sighed and took one last look at her apprentice before striding down the hall to meet with Nasuada.</p><p>Thankfully, the walk was long because she knew she needed time to process this. Elva is her responsibility and she sees this as a failure on her part. Not many understand what her apprentice is going through, but that doesn't excuse her actions. She could have at least told somebody what she was going to do before doing it. Then it wouldn't be so bad. Angela just sighed again. This might not end well.</p><p>She knocked on the doors to Nasuada's office and the guards on the interior opened them for her. "Thank you." she smiled, though it was clear that it was a tired smile. The doors were shut behind her and she turned. Nasuada seemed to be heavily involved in a conversation between Arya and Eila. Where Eylörís and Fírnen were, she didn't know, but the point was that this conversation would not be entirely private. Her eyes automatically flicked to Arya's abdominal region and from what she could tell based on the way she was dressed; Elva was absolutely correct. The Elven Queen is expecting. That brought a smile to her lips. She thought she'd never see the day Arya unclenched enough to become a mother.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Angela. Is everything settled?" Nasuada turned, welcoming the Herbalist into their conversational circle.</p><p>"Yes. Elva has been detained and taken care of. She can't do anything else for the time being. I've enchanted her cell and your guards saw fit to put a muzzle on her." her anger at that leached into her voice. "I hardly think treating her like an animal is appropriate, but I understand given the circumstances." She looked more pointedly to the Elf and half-Elf. "Good afternoon Arya, Eila. I trust you both are well?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you. Nasuada was just catching both of us up on the situation." Arya responded seriously, though in a light tone. Angela looked to Eila who shied away but nodded.</p><p>"I am well, thank you, Lady Angela." The young woman responded with an almost nervous quiver to her voice.</p><p>At that Angela brightened. "You don't need to call me that, just Angela is fine. <em>Lady </em>is too formal. Besides, you are a Rider. Cower before no one."</p><p>Eila straightened. "Cower to, no. Be cautious of, always. You never know who is your friend and who will stab you in the back." She corrected with a set jaw.</p><p>"Very right you are. I have no idea how old you are, but you are wise." Angela smiled and gently laid a hand on Eila's shoulder, who jumped.</p><p>"Neither do I and thank you." Eila let a rigid posture take hold of her body.</p><p>Arya looked over with a light frown on her features. "You don't know how old you are?" Her voice had become more gentle than anyone in the room had ever witnessed.</p><p>"No, Arya Ebrithil. I'm at least twenty, though. My father eventually started marking my age with a hot branding iron when he decided he didn't want to keep track of it. When he started, I don't remember. That is all I will say for now. Lady Nasuada, I would like to go down there and see what changes have been done. I wouldn't call what Elva did destruction. That is a wretched place that deserves to fall." Eila's teeth clenched tightly.</p><p>"Very well. Eila, you may go down there, but please be careful. Angela, would you go with her? You're familiar with the layout and you are the only one who seems to know about immunity to whatever it is that's down there. Arya, I must speak with you about important private matters that surround this."</p><p>Angela nodded and Eila gave a stiff bow before glancing at Arya, whose gaze soon shifted back to Nasuada.</p><p>"I intend to accompany my apprentice. Perhaps we may speak afterwards." Arya turned.</p><p>"A moment, If you will. Angela, Eila, please leave us." Nasuada's tone became more harsh and Arya spun on her heel, but said nothing until Eila and the Herbalist, along with the two guards, had left.</p><p>"You forget I am no longer an Ambassador." Arya's eyes were lit with anger as she spoke the moment they were alone.</p><p>Nasuada sighed. "I'm not trying to undermine you."</p><p>"Then what are you doing? It's my responsibility to protect her as she is a Rider." Arya relaxed slightly but gave no sign of letting her defenses down anytime soon.</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry, but I've also told Elva I would trust her. I took advantage of her for this situation and she was seriously injured from it. I didn't heed her warning the first time, but I am this time. She had me promise to not let you go down there. She refused to tell me why, and I respect that because it's not my business, but I did promise, and what good is an untrustworthy ruler?"</p><p>Arya's stiff posture relaxed slowly and she released a long breath, closing her eyes and relenting her anger. So Elva knows. That's exactly what she feared, but it seems Elva knows a thing or two about keeping people's privacy. "Fine." She sighed, then looked back up at Nasuada who had a light frown on her features. "I won't go. Do you need to speak with me about something or was that just an excuse to get me to stay in here with you?"</p><p>"It was both, actually." The Ilirean leader confirmed and Arya just nodded.</p><p>"I'm curious what it is that's so important, then." Arya said, a little annoyed.</p><p>"Come, let's sit for a while and discuss this over something to drink." Nasuada smiled and led the way.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I got really happy earlier because I was on Tumblr and I saw this story listed under some other account that promotes Inheritance Cycle fics on Archive Of Our Own (I have this story posted there too). That was fun. Anyways, I couldn't sleep last night and wrote the first part, then wrote the second part of this chapter earlier on today. It was getting too long, so I cut it, but I'm not getting rid of the rest. Pathways are just getting split and it's gonna get kinda interesting if it's not already :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Elva just needed a temper tantrum in my opinion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Many many loves to all of you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Elizabeth Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Notable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eila remained quiet during their walk to the dungeons. She was cautious of the witch, Angela and all that she stood for. After all, she was doing <em>fine</em> where she was. Had the brat not given her away, her whole life could be quiet and peaceful and normal. She wouldn't starve and she could sleep easily. The cold darkness is all she's ever known and because of this she finds it comforting. Then again, had Elva not found her, Eylörís may not have hatched for her.</p><p>They stepped over the debris that littered the hall. Soldiers had pulled in multiple wheelbarrows and were proactively cleaning the area of the smaller things that could be picked up by hand or with two people. The larger things would need to be lifted with a group of men and hauled out via a wagon.</p><p>"<em>I don't like you down there alone, Eila.</em>" Eylörís spoke softly to her Rider.</p><p>"<em>I grew up in this castle. I'm sure I know what it is that's causing this. I just need to see. I don't want anyone else to get hurt from his contraptions because they don't understand them or can't find them or…</em>" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. "<em>Whatever the case may be, my point still stands.</em>" Eila sighed quietly to herself as she and Angela strode down the stairs. The usually dark and cavernous tunnel was warmly lit by torchlight and the sounds of men working echoed up from within the prison cells. She felt Eylörís resign without an answer. She knew the white dragon wasn't happy about not being with her while she went down with only a stranger.</p><p>"What pissed her off?" Eila mumbled under her breath as she gazed at the crumpled cell walls and cell doors. Luckily the iron bars weren't the source of structural integrity, otherwise the whole thing might have come down.</p><p>Torches hung in every inch of the dungeon, illuminating the darkness to the extent of looking almost like day. Eila pulled a torch from a holder and held it out in front of her to help light the way.</p><p>"Probably me, though I was the final straw. She's had a lot going on and it hasn't been easy for her. I didn't pay enough attention to it and she's hurting herself." Angela admitted forlornly as they peered at the two massive piles of fallen stone.</p><p>"I think it's strange how people failed to notice that this wall was built after the creation of this place. The rest of the castle has been carved from the mountain, whereas this wall was built with stones and mortar."</p><p>Angela looked over and smiled. "You're talkative today… and that's a good point."</p><p>Tension ran up into Eila's shoulders. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the safety of others." She cringed at her own words. She used to hear Galbatorix say that countlessly over the years when he was still alive. Her pace quickened, leaving Angela a few strides behind her.</p><p>Walking past the first wall, they came upon the rows of chests that sat on iron shelves. Eila picked up a rock and cracked the lid open with it. The scent hit her nose immediately and she let it close. "It smells like Seithr Oil. Why it's not eating the chests, I'm unsure, unless they have a metal lining on the inside I didn't see. Whatever you do, <em>don't touch the gold</em>."</p><p>Angela nodded. "Elva said the same thing. Interesting protective technique. It's an expensive one at that. I wonder why, though. He had the vault where he was keeping Fírnen's egg and the many Rider swords. Why would he need a secret vault? This isn't even a vault, it's like he didn't want anyone to find this in the first place."</p><p>Eila huffed. "Deep down inside, Galbatorix was a strange, demented, lonely old man who did insane things to get what he wanted. I'm glad he's dead, the world never needed him." She spit on the ground and rubbed the saliva into the stone with the tip of her boot.</p><p>"You've had a personal relationship with him?" Angela guessed and she saw Eila's knuckles turn white around the torch.</p><p>"My mother died in childbirth and he refused to give her any aid because he wanted her to die. He never let me forget that fact. He became my teacher because I was to be used against the Elves when I came of age. I've simply been a tool my whole life and nobody should have to live like that. So yes, I suppose it was a personal relationship."</p><p>Angela searched Eila's gaze, then quickly grasped her hand. Eila jumped but let the contact remain.</p><p>"He's dead now. You have the freedom to be your own person." She said pointedly and Eila nodded, her shy demeanor returning.</p><p>"I fear the Elves will dislike me. Vanir has already told me that three Eldunarí reside in Ellesméra because Arya Ebrithil and Fírnen Ebrithil also need to complete their training. They will know what I am and will most likely refuse to train me." She sighed.</p><p>"Eila, you had no control over what happened in your past. You had no choice but to be his student. None of that is your fault. It would be foolish of them not to train you. A dragon hatched for you, which proves you worthy despite your past or your blood or how you were raised. It's a fresh start, and a very happy one at that. Do try not to let those negative thoughts weigh you down if you see them as such, but also remember that they are the reason you are who you are today. Come, let's see what else we can find." Angela smiled, then brought Eila into a tight embrace before letting her go. Their brief conversation would give the young Rider something to think about and contemplate over.</p><p>With a pat on the pack, Angela led the way into the darkened second room. It's been unexplored by everyone, even the guards who populate the area.</p><p>The two traded places so Eila was now leading. She kept the torch low to her feet as they entered, and soon their single torch lit the much smaller room. In the center on a padded pedestal sat a large black stone that caught the light and Eila gasped.</p><p>"<em>Shruikan!</em>" She cried then ran over to the stone and inspected it for more poison. When she found none, she dropped the torch and wrapped her arms around it. "He did this to you…" she whispered softly as her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"<em>Yes… forced is a better word.</em>" The voice from within the Eldunarí growled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry…" she choked back a sob. "Are you free?"</p><p>"<em>Not completely, but yes, mostly.</em>" He sighed, sounding relieved. He sounded much better than she's ever heard and throughout all the time she's known him, he no longer sounded so angry and hurt.</p><p>"What can I do to make it better? Are you in pain? Tell me how to make it better…" She said in a frantic tone, pulling away to look at the stone. Her fingers wiped away the tears that fell onto the smooth surface.</p><p>"<em>Talk with me, Bleikr Garjzla, my Shining Light. No, I'm not in immense pain and I am much better now that I know you're safe and sound. Galbatorix did many horrible things to our world, but the only good thing he did was create you.</em>" Affection coated his words as he spoke and Eila smiled a very sad smile. She hugged him tightly, intentionally avoiding looking in Angela's direction because she knew Shruikan was speaking to his entire audience.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're okay, Shruikan. I missed you so much, but I knew that if you had died, you would be free. You would be much happier then, and that's all I wanted for you, you know. You're the only one who was ever kind to me… it was hard to see you so broken."</p><p>"<em>And the same can be said for you, child. Galbatorix was a terrible person and my grieving for my original Rider never faded and healed. It only grew worse the longer he had me enslaved. It drove me mad, as you well know, but you made the pain much easier to handle. Despite the terrible things Galbatorix did to you, you remained with a kind heart.</em>"</p><p>Her arms tightened around him, though still being gentle. "Do… are…" tears fell from her eyes. "Do you want me to… to break your Eldunarí so you can be free?" She offered, but a sob escaped at the thought of slaying her only childhood friend.</p><p>"<em>Is the world better now? The sun can shine?</em>" He asked seriously.</p><p>Eila nodded. "Yes… yes it's better. I saw the sunrise this morning and it was beautiful. Shruikan… an egg hatched for <em>me</em>. I'm a Rider now… I don't feel so alone anymore, and I feel <em>good</em>." Her arms trembled around the black stone as she spoke about her current life. Her forehead rested against the cool surface. "Y-you can feel the sun, too, a-and the air… the people here are nice… i-it's worth living…" her tone was almost begging him.</p><p>"<em>The Elf who slew my body, is she alive still?</em>" Shruikan asked calmly.</p><p>"I-I don't know…" Eila started, but Angela finished for her.</p><p>"Yes, she is."</p><p>"<em>Hmm</em>." Shruikan responded. "<em>Who is she? I would like to speak with her. I want to know how she was able to kill me so easily, my physical body at least.</em>"</p><p>"Are you the one that continuously tries to attack my young apprentice?" Angela said in a reprimanding tone, as a mother would to an ill-behaved child.</p><p>"<em>I asked first, Lady Witch.</em>" He responded dangerously.</p><p>"You may call me Angela, and I refuse to answer that question until you answer my own. If you refuse, you will have no answer." She crossed her arms again. "Oh, and please don't exhaust yourself, your magic will not work on me. It's why you can't sense my being." She smirked and Eila frowned, noticing this for the first time.</p><p>The dragon growled. "<em>Fine, but only because you give me no choice. Yes, I was playing with your pet. She is curious and I have never met someone so powerful, especially at that age.</em>"</p><p>"You could have killed her."</p><p>"<em>No. I was careful to toy with her just enough so she would break these walls.</em>"</p><p>"It would have been better if you were to use your words." The Herbalist said, teetering on the brink of condescension.</p><p>"<em>Do not patronize me, Soothsayer. You know just as well as I that if I had let someone know I was here; they would have smashed my Eldunarí without a second thought. I am weaker without Galbatorix' wards, curses and enchantments. Despite my size, I am not strong enough to hold off an entire army as I have been cleaned of his filth. Most importantly, they wouldn't know to be extremely careful with those chests in the other chamber. Only a few contain dragon eggs, and I can tell you which ones.</em>" He growled. "<em>I answered your question and gave you more than what you asked to know. Now answer mine.</em>"</p><p>"Fair enough, Dark Dragon. You'll need to promise you won't hurt her."</p><p>"<em>I mean her no harm, I let her take my life. I simply want to know how and I'd like to thank her for making it clean.</em>" He said smoothly. "<em>Why are you so worried about me hurting her? Is she a friend of yours?</em>"</p><p>Angela sighed. "She is the only Rider in Alagaësia aside from Eila. She is the Queen of Ellesméra, and she carries a child." She huffed humorously. "Yes, she is my friend."</p><p>"<em>Hm, very established. I'm glad to say someone of such nobility slew my body and released me of that wretched binding between myself and Galbatorix. I am most intrigued to meet her."</em></p><p>"You'll need to swear in the Ancient Language that you will do her no harm. You must remember that you were closely affiliated with the enemy, others will not trust you so easily. If we are to bring you to the surface, you'll need to keep yourself quiet and compliant. I know that might seem like a lot to ask for, but for your safety and happiness, the degradation will be worth it."</p><p>"<em>Where will I be taken now that my existence is known about?</em>" He asked, not unkindly. This wasn't the personality they expected, but like Eila had said, '<em>cower before, no. Be cautious of, always. You never know who is your friend and who will stab you in the back.</em>'</p><p>"Most likely to Ellesméra. It seems you are no longer insane, if you ever were. Your past actions will be judged with scrutiny, though it may help if Eila wishes to vouch for you. We will need to speak with Arya regardless. She is the head Rider, she and the Eldunarí make the final decisions." Angela said sternly.</p><p>"<em>And if I wish to go elsewhere? Perhaps I'd like to be at the bottom of the sea and watch the toll of time take its hand to the world below.</em>" He said almost in a friendly tone.</p><p>"You'll still need to speak with Arya and the Eldunarí about that wish." She responded, once again crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"<em>Very well. Eka otherúm sem eka weohnata ach né haina eom onr dröttning älfa</em>." <em>I swear that I will do no harm to your elf queen.</em> He gently brushed his mind against Eila's and he felt her own internal confliction. He understood why the moment his consciousness connected to hers. Her teacher is the one who killed his body.</p><p>"Can we go up now?" Eila asked quietly.</p><p>Angela nodded. "Can you lift Shruikan or do we need to call for aid? I can try of course before we do that."</p><p>Eila bent her knees and repositioned her arms around the base of the watermelon-sized stone, then lifted it easily with her back straight. "Oh." She said mainly to herself. "You're light." She smiled down at the dark Eldunarí.</p><p>"You're okay, then?" Angela asked.</p><p>Eila nodded. "Yeah." She sighed, and together they began walking towards the exit. "Wait." She sounded like she forced the words out.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" The Herbalist asked.</p><p>"N- uh…" Eila started but stopped and sighed. "Please don't tell anyone who my father is. I-I'd like to tell people on my own. I don't want to be affiliated with him. I despise his existence, but if people know, they'll only see me as his daughter and be untrusting of me…"</p><p>"As long as you don't tell Arya I let you know she's pregnant. I'm not even supposed to know. Deal?"</p><p>Eila offered a shy smile and nodded. "Deal."</p><p>With feelings of shared companionship, the two left and headed back upstairs with intentions of speaking with both Nasuada and Arya.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I know this one is short, very short, actually, but bear with me, I'm setting some stuff up. In my initial draft, I was going to keep this story in line with <em>'The Fork, The Witch, and The Worm'</em>, but as you can see, I've decided to nix that entirely and mess with the timeline a little bit more. It's my fanfiction, I can do what I want (I mean this humorously). Anyways, as short as this chapter is, I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly. This is one of those that I'll revisit once I finish writing the whole story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As always, many thanks for reading and reviewing, your lovely words are always a fantastic encouragement for me to continue writing this. They keep me engaged :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Much love!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasuada watched Arya with a careful gaze. Something was different about the way she held herself; about the way she moved. A fragility that was never there before until now.</p><p>They walked to the large open window that overlooked the rolling hills to the west. Nasuada would sit on the left and Arya moved to take the seat to the right, except she preferred to look out at the drifting day for a moment.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink?" Nasuada offered before taking a seat herself.</p><p>"Water is fine, thank you." Arya said kindly as she leaned against the windowsill to glance out at the scenery.</p><p>"You're sure? I have some fine wine that's been aged for over a hundred years. We found a massive supply in Galbatorix' private chambers." Nasuada smiled as she headed over to a tall cabinet that held both glassware and a variety of different alcoholic substances.</p><p>"As much as I'd like to, I must refuse. I thank you kindly, though." Arya responded then frowned and winced at her own foolishness, then remembered that Humans weren't aware of the dangers of drinking while pregnant and relaxed.</p><p>Nasuada chuckled. "Have you sworn off alcohol? You're a better woman than I if you have. I'm not overzealous with drinking, but I do have the taste for it. A queen must stay clear-headed as often as she can." With a smile, she pulled down two glasses and a clear bottle of dark red wine, then set them on a silver tray. She then retrieved a pitcher of water and poured a glass for Arya. She uncorked the wine bottle and poured a glass for herself.</p><p>Arya smiled faintly. "No, I haven't necessarily chosen to remain abstinent from drinking. I never much was fond of most alcoholic beverages aside from faelnirv. I didn't bring any with me, but if you're interested, I'll have some sent here as both a symbol of our success, friendship, and my gratitude for keeping Eila and Eylörís safe until my arrival." She watched Nasuada return with the silver tray, then as she took a seat with regal poise.</p><p>"I would enjoy that very much, thank you." The young leader responded. Despite her age, she, in some respects, had more experience than some of the oldest Kings. How many could call themselves the leader of an organization responsible for taking down a powerful tyrannical ruler who was also a very twisted and incredibly powerful Rider?</p><p>Arya turned and went to take a seat, which is an easy task for someone like her, except the movement of sitting caused the same ligament to spasm as before in her tub. Pain tore through her lower abdomen and her breath hitched. She attempted to let herself sink into the soft chair, except she was in obvious and unconcealable agony, but instead let herself drop while remaining as composed as she possibly could.</p><p>Nasuada's eyes widened and she moved to stand, but Arya made a gesture with her left hand and shook her head.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Nasuada's concern was frighteningly clear as she watched Arya struggle against an unknown force from the edge of her seat.</p><p>"Mhm." The Elf nodded in a strangled tone as she waited for it to pass. Her mind floated to her baby and she remembered she needed to breathe. She made the immediate decision to check on him to make sure he was okay. A pang of fear struck her chest in those moments when she was searching for him and turned up empty handed. She eventually sighed in relief when she found him, and she watched him for a moment. He <em>smiled</em> lightly as his hands grabbed at nothing, his little toes were curled up in what looked like concentration. Her little boy was looking more and more like a person as each day passed.</p><p>Arya pulled away as the pain faded and she sighed quietly before looking sheepishly over at Nasuada, whose concern was almost tangible. "I'm okay now." She volunteered in a low volume, feeling weary and shaky.</p><p>Nasuada's concerned frown remained as she remained on the edge of her comfortable seat. "Are you sure? You look a little pale…"</p><p>Arya nodded as she let herself breathe. "Yes, I'm sure. Elves have the capability of checking on themselves internally to make certain they are working correctly. As it turns out, I have faulty ligaments." Her soft smile was certain and reassuring, but that faded as she looked down at herself. "The first time this happened, I thought I was having a miscarriage." Her voice became quiet and uncertain. The choice to reveal her pregnancy to Nasuada had been meditated over, but she wasn't sure if she was actually going to do it. Now that the opportunity arose, she was almost forced to. The young Queen knew too much about her for her most recent episode to be brushed off as nothing.</p><p>Realization instantly dawned on Nasuada and her jaw dropped in absolute shock. "Oh… y-you're…" Nasuada responded softly as she stared directly at the Elf who was gazing down at her stomach with a tenderly affectionate look expressed solely through her eyes. Her hands cradled her baby bump discreetly as the solid arm of the chair was in the way.</p><p>"You're… that's why Elva… oh…" she swallowed and took a breath. "I'm sorry…" the younger Queen shook her head and a bright smile replaced shock. "Oh, congratulations Arya!" She beamed as the news suddenly hit her and joy swelled in her chest.</p><p>The Elf looked over shyly with a small smile. "Thank you." She felt unable to mirror Nasuada's enthusiasm because she doesn't feel <em>that </em>enthusiastic about it yet. The things that terrify her outweigh the happy things, which prevents a positive mindset.</p><p>"C-can I ask how far along?" Her smile became more nervous. In all honesty, Arya is the last person she would expect to be starting a family, but she's been wrong before.</p><p>"Almost three months. Ten weeks, to be more specific." She sighed and looked out at the blue sky. "Please don't tell anyone."</p><p>Nasuada's demeanor fell when she saw Arya's attitude towards the topic. "No, of course not. It's not my place to tell people. You are my friend and I'd never do something like that. D-do you feel okay?"</p><p>Arya looked over again, and this time she smiled. "Thank you, and yes I'm fine, tired, perhaps, but fine." Her eyes searched Nasuada's deep brown orbs and her smile became shy again. She could see the questions bubbling behind the other woman's honest gaze. She chose to ignore them and changed the subject. "Now, you wanted to speak with me about something important?"</p><p>Nasuada reached over to her cup of wine, raised it to her lips and took a sip of the deep red substance, which reminded Arya that she still had her water to drink.</p><p>Resigning her happy demeanor that lingered after finding out about Arya's secret, Nasuada gathered her thoughts. "Well, due to recent events, Elva is… growing too powerful to practice anything safely here. My people wouldn't know how to help her if something went wrong and I worry she could become a hazard to the general public while untrained. Angela proposed that I ask you if it would be alright if she and Elva came to stay with you in Ellesméra. It seems the girl has been wanting to visit for some time now." Nasuada's demeanor fell slightly. "She's not happy here. She's taunted and made fun of on a constant basis. It doesn't help her stay in control either. Emotions are very powerful things and I worry about her."</p><p>Arya needed a moment to think about that. Her hands remained at the base of her belly, but her touch became more meaningful. Despite the dangers Elva brings, she is only a child who is lost, confused, and scared. If her son was in the same situation, she would want the best for him, and the best resides in Ellesméra. "I agree, Elva would be safer in Ellesméra or in one of the other Elvish cities. We have spellcasters who can help if Angela alone isn't enough, though Angela is deceptively powerful." Arya nodded, then reached up to toy with her necklace. "Elva will be welcome and so will Angela."</p><p>Nasuada looked relieved. "I thank you greatly. I will miss their presence, but if it is to help, it's worth it." She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"That depends on what it is, but take your shot anyways, I can't guarantee an answer." Arya responded casually as she reached for her glass of water, then took a sip.</p><p>That reply was not what Nasuada expected, but she asked anyway. "What do you think about our new Rider?"</p><p>"Eila <em>and</em> Eylörís or Eila specifically?" Arya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Eila specifically." Nasuada clarified.</p><p>"Oh… she's very unique. I look forward to working with her as she is quite intelligent." Arya frowned slightly. "I feel like I've met her before, her features are somewhat familiar but I am unable to place it. Perhaps I once knew one of her parents, whichever one provided the Elvish half as I know very few Humans." She smiled and turned her attention back to the outside. "Despite her heritage, I believe she is to be a wonderful, dedicated student. She's very shy, I'll have to work with her on trusting me and Fírnen. From what I've heard her say, she's been abused in her past, to what extent that goes, I'm unsure. I hope she comes around, though, and I hope she finds herself comfortable in Ellesméra."</p><p>Nasuada sighed. "I wish you the best with that. She was so resistant when we found her and she's surprisingly good with a blade. She was able to cut Vanir with the rusty knife she had with her. None of us knew she had it. Luckily Vanir was okay and he handled the situation with great poise. He didn't even get angry, most likely because he knew she was injured. I've seen his temper and that is not pretty."</p><p>Arya frowned, suddenly concerned. "She was injured? How badly?"</p><p>"Her shoulder blade was fractured almost to the point of broken. We don't know how long she's had the injury, but Vanir suspects that she's been dealing with it for a long time. Part of the bone had healed back, but it left a scar that might cause her pain because it wasn't properly cared for. Both he and Angela had to work together to both knock her unconscious and then to fix her shoulder. They said that if they were to let it heal naturally, it would have been a lot worse than if they used magic to speed the process along."</p><p>The concerned look deepend on Arya's features. "Has Vanir practiced with her at all? In anything from magic to etiquette?"</p><p>Nasuada shook her head. "She's been rather resistant to any sort of advice or help we've tried to give her. Trust me, he's tried, but I'm afraid he runs a little thin on patience. The most we've been able to do is feed her."</p><p>Arya's gaze became contemplative. "I hope she finds it in herself to be a little more open with me and Fírnen. So far I think she's doing alright. She's spoken to me several times already, but only very casually. If she keeps this behavior, she may be more willing to share things the closer we get to know each other."</p><p>There was a knock at the door that disrupted their conversation rather abruptly. Nasuada stood, then looked over to Arya, who had carefully slid to the edge of her seat in preparation to stand. She just sighed and let her right hand drift to her lower abdomen, allowing Nasuada to see how much she was showing without realizing it.</p><p>The young Queen's eyes softened, and she reached out to offer her hand, and was surprised when Arya took it, though it was obvious the Elf wasn't happy about accepting help. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nasuada said quietly and Arya nodded in a resigned nod. "I'm fine. I'm just sore." She admitted, feeling slightly ashamed of herself for a reason Nasuada couldn't understand. "Thank you." The Green Rider added and Nasuada nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Arya followed her to the door and nervously straightened her tunic to hide herself from onlookers.</p><p>When the doors were pulled open the guards stood in the threshold, separating Angela and Eila from Nasuada and Arya.</p><p>"Oh, please come in." Nasuada said immediately the moment she laid eyes on the stone Eila was carrying. The guards stood aside obediently.</p><p>Arya tensed as she let her mind brush carefully against the stone, knowing exactly what it was. <em>An Eldunarí</em>. "You found that in the cells?" She asked darkly and Eila's eyes widened.</p><p>"Don't hurt him." She responded quietly, her arms tightening around the large stone.</p><p>"What's going on?" Nasuada asked.</p><p>"It seems Shruikan is still alive and well." Angela answered. "He used Elva's powers to break himself out. He means no harm."</p><p>Arya frowned and stared directly at the stone. "<em>Shruikan.</em>" She said in a stern voice.</p><p>"<em>The Witch, Angela is right, I am not here to hurt anyone. My days of inflicting pain on others are over.</em>" He volunteered to everyone present.</p><p>"That didn't apply when you hurt Elva." Angela said harshly, a venomous contrast between her usual temperament.</p><p>"<em>I did that only to be safely found. Tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my position.</em>" He shot back and Eila immediately dropped to her knees, then sat and wrapped her body around the stone to protect it from the rising tensions in the room.</p><p>Arya straightened and pressed a hand against Angela's shoulder, signalling her to calm down. She looked over at Nasuada who could not take her eyes away from the girl and the stone. She walked over to Eila who shied away from her the instant she knelt. "<em>What's happened?</em>" She spoke to only Shruikan and Eila.</p><p>"<em>I summoned the child, Elva, to help me. She did and I was found by Eila and the one you call Angela. I wished to speak with you, mainly to thank you for freeing me from Galbatorix, and then to ask you to send my thanks to Eragon, the other half of the one you carry and Rider of Saphira, for slaying my enslaver. I owe you both my life.</em>" He spoke gently and solely to both Eila and Arya.</p><p>"<em>Do you and Eila know each other?</em>" Arya asked, trying to seem unphased by his comment about knowing who her baby's father is, let alone knowing she's pregnant in the first place. Her hand touched the pendant. She supposed he's strong enough to see over the shield the pendant gave to both herself and her child. He's a dragon who is older than she is after all.</p><p>Eila looked a little helpless at the question, but Shruikan answered before she could come up with anything. "<em>Yes. We do. I've known Eila all her life as she was both born in this castle and raised in it. Her father had her under my tutelage for a time. She's the only reason I didn't fall to the darkness like the other Eldunarí within Glabatorix' grasp. I came very close, however. He was a very twisted man.</em>" Shruikan responded darkly, voice full of hatred.</p><p>Arya looked to Eila, who remained curled around the stone. She reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, understanding the things she must have gone through based on her own experiences with Durza. "<em>My greatest sympathies to both of you. Were either of you able to find anything else down there?</em>"</p><p>"Eggs." Eila breathed aloud. "In the chests. Shruikan says there are eggs in some of the chests. They're covered in gold coated with Seithr Oil." She answered quickly, almost desperately.</p><p>Arya pulled away with a deep frown on her features. "How? The records say Galbatorix and the Forsworn destroyed the eggs and the remainder of the living Riders. We would know if there were any survivors."</p><p>"<em>There were eggs already here in the castle when Galbatorix stole it out from under the Elves. Not many knew they were here as they didn't want to broadcast the fact for the safety of the Dragon Race. He had brought three eggs with him upon his arrival and kept those in his vault. When he found the collection here, he hid them and said nothing of them for the same reasons the Elves did: to keep them secret. He attempted to build an army of Riders, like Murtagh and Thorn, which inevitably failed to his greatest frustration. Nearing the end of the war, he forced me to give him my Eldunarí and he hid it along with the eggs. The thing that I am now feels like a saddle that is too big. His dark and twisted methods surrounded me and I grew much faster than I ever was supposed to. My body was bloated and enlarged, unhealthy and painful. I am cleansed of that now, but because I was forced to give him my Heart of Hearts, I ended up like this because it grew with my body. This is why I thank you for putting my body out of its misery.</em>" He finished, earning a very sad look from Arya. She hadn't realized the absolute pain he was in.</p><p>When she came around, Eila was staring at her with anticipation. "What do we do?" She asked and Arya snapped out of staring at the Eldunarí.</p><p>"Nasuada, would you order a team to incredibly carefully take down the chests? Once the chests are removed, we can figure out how to best clean them of the Oil. Get Vanir to help. If he refuses, I'll have his hide. Operations should start tomorrow, it's getting late." Arya turned and asked, ending with a violence to her voice that was rarely heard. Nasuada gave a diligent nod, though obviously surprised by the recent turn of events.</p><p>"Are you planning on joining us?" She asked, though her tone held something close to a warning to stay away from the heavy work and Arya knew why.</p><p>"Unfortunately, not today. I'll need to inform Fírnen and Eylörís of our plans. They could be of help to us and I'm sure they'd be more than willing. Eila, I would like you to come with me back to the Loft. Shruikan, if he wishes, will stay with you if you're okay with it. In addition to that, I… I need to go speak with Eragon." She closed her eyes and stood, fighting against the soreness in her lower abdomen. It was getting better, thankfully.</p><p>"Are we pulling down <em>all </em>the chests?" Eila asked.</p><p>Arya nodded. "I would advise it. If anything, the rest of those chests could contribute to the wealth of this city and to help cover the cost of reparation efforts that may still need to be tended to." She offered her hand and Eila took it, clutching Shruikan's Eldunarí the moment she had her hand back. "Shruikan, are you fond of helping with our efforts? I understand your exhaustion and you do need rest. Your help would be greatly appreciated though." She asked.</p><p>"<em>I'd be forceful to help if it wasn't offered to me. I was partly responsible for the near-extinction of the dragon race; my own family. This is a responsibility I must direly attend to make up for that abomination of crime.</em>" He responded.</p><p>Arya smiled. "In that case, would you like to come with me and Eila to meet our dragons or do you wish to help Nasuada determine where the eggs are?" She asked, pleasantly surprised by his desire to help.</p><p>"<em>I will not leave Eila's side. I go where she goes.</em>" he responded, and Arya nodded. She looked to Eila, who immediately knew to give her response.</p><p>"And I would like to see Eylörís. I miss her. I'm getting tired as well." Eila said quietly and Arya offered a sympathetic look. She understood what it was like to be newly bonded with a dragon.</p><p>"Then Eila, Shruikan and I will return to our quarters. I would urge immediate action on this, but again, physical efforts will begin tomorrow." She responded.</p><p>"Very well. Let's get going." Nasuada smiled, as she dismissed the room.</p><p>"What of Elva? She could be of help in this." Angela offered before everyone had a chance to leave.</p><p>Nasuada thought for a moment then nodded and turned to her desk to pull out a set of keys. "Tell the guards to meet me down in the prison for a special task. Don't tell them what's going on. Release Elva and bring her too." She walked back over to Angela and handed her the keys. "Return these to me. Elva will be released."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Nasuada. We'll see you soon." Angela smiled then left.</p><p>Nasuada turned back to Arya and Eila. "You'll expect to see us both tomorrow morning." Arya said in a familiar commanding tone and Nasuada nodded.</p><p>"See you then. Get some rest. If you need anything, let me know. I'll have food brought to your quarters. No meat. Vanir has been instrumental in creating more flexible dietary accommodations." She nodded with a smile and Arya thanked her greatly before she, the halfling, and Eldunarí escorted themselves out of the room. At least he did something good.</p><p>From there, everyone went about their business and prepared themselves to retrieve the lost eggs of Ilirea.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well hello again! This took me much longer to write than I'd like to admit, mainly because my mind was starting to stray and I started playing video games again (three cheers for the Witcher 3!) plus school stuff on top of that. As always once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably have another for you soon! Thank you all for reading and for those who reviewed, a second thank you because I have no idea how to show my appreciation in a greater sense.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, I hope all of you are staying safe, healthy, happy, and perhaps not too bored :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Preciousness and Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: I'd just like to warn you about the presence of blood, if you're sensitive to it, before you start reading.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>No, he doesn't like the black stone that talks.</p><p>No, he doesn't like his Rider around it.</p><p>No, he does not want to work with the stone, and no, he absolutely <em>will not </em>let anything happen to Arya's hatchling. <em>His family.</em></p><p>Fírnen sat grumpily curled up in the afternoon sun, sulking alongside Eylörís. Eila had pulled out the bottom drawer of her dresser and lined it with blankets so Shruikan would be safe. The young dragon felt almost betrayed.</p><p>No, they are not going to <em>share</em> their Riders with that wretched <em>thing</em>.</p><p>Fírnen's mind brought him back to Arya, because when she returned, she seemed… fragile. His Rider was never <em>fragile</em>. Cautious and paranoid, sure, but control was always somewhere within her grasp in those moments. His anger at who the black stone turned out to be and his jealousy over the attention Shruikan was receiving from his Rider overwhelmed his senses and sent him into a rather feral version of himself. He didn't like that version. It prevented him from seeing the demons Arya was facing and withering beneath. She needed him and he wasn't there, the one time that she had no control, he had lost control of himself.</p><p>His mind drifted to hers and he found that she was curled up on her bed, clutching the pillow to her chest. Her eyes stared blankly out the large window that observed the eastern lands. She was not herself; far from herself.</p><p>"<em>Arya?</em>" He asked gently, allowing his worry for her to drift through his voice and coat his words. She didn't move, but she thankfully responded.</p><p>"<em>Hm?</em>" She seemed distracted, but also in pain.</p><p>"<em>Talk with me?</em>" He requested softly and Arya's fingers clutched the pillow just a little bit tighter.</p><p>"<em>Not right now.</em>" She forced herself to say. "<em>Thank you, though.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Is Juniper okay?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"<em>He's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened.</em>" She responded. It just occurred to her that she could feel her baby bump through the pillow and Fírnen could feel a new wave of anxiety roll over her. This went deeper than usual.</p><p>"<em>That's good. Can I ask what bothers you, then?</em>" He pressed. She closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"<em>I don't want to talk about it.</em>" She responded quietly.</p><p>"<em>I don't like it that you're unwell. I'm sorry for not seeing the troubles you were and still are facing. I want to help if I can.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Then tell Eragon for me.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You know I can't do that. It's your news to share. Juniper is your hatchling and his as well. It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll respond well to your happy news.</em>" Fírnen pointed out and Arya remained silent."<em>Are you worried about him finding out about your feelings for him?"</em></p><p>She couldn't help it when her eyes instantly watered with tears, nor when they fell. She pressed her face into her pillow feeling a fresh mountain of pain slide over and bury her. "<em>Fírnen, understand that just because I have feelings for him doesn't mean his heart will stay with mine. He's Human, Humans change their minds all the time, that's why I told him that perhaps one day we could try having a relationship. I wanted to be sure… my heart has been hurt too many times in recent years and it's bound to get hurt again. F-Fírnen… I can't do it. I can't tell him…</em>" her fingers yet again tightened around the soft pillow she clung to. Her breathing was shaky and uncertain. It was rare to see her like this.</p><p>"<em>Yes, you can. Just scry him and talk with him about the goings on in our life like you said you would earlier. You don't have to tell him now if you really don't want to. It's up to you, though I would advise telling him soon so you two can come up with a plan on how to parent your little one. There's no sense in laying there and doing nothing, he hasn't even had the chance to respond and you're already filled with grief over something that hasn't and most likely won't happen. Take a deep breath, drink some water, and talk to him. He is your friend after all."</em></p><p>It took Arya a long time to respond. She felt too raw and powerless at the moment. Everything was too heavy. Her sigh was long and exhausted. "<em>Okay… I'll talk with him. It's your fault if I get hurt because you talked me into this.</em>"</p><p>"<em>And I'm willing to accept that because I know I will be here for you if that unlikely event does happen, now go before you convince yourself to not speak with him</em>." He nudged the air as he did when speaking to her face-to-face and Eylörís looked up to see what he was doing, then set her head back down and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of the afternoon sun on her back.</p><p>Arya sighed and dragged herself upright, feeling… a lot of things. This is probably one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do. At least, it feels like that now. Maybe she'll look back on it and laugh. She rubbed her temples, keeping her eyes closed for a moment as she fought the disorienting feeling of getting up too quickly. That seemed to happen more often the further along in her pregnancy she progressed, a symptom she wasn't at all fond of.</p><p>She carefully brought her legs over the side of the bed and stood, allowing her left hand to proactively massage her pelvic region in hopes of avoiding the most inconvenient side effect of pregnancy aside from the increasingly constant need to vomit. That was a symptom that was getting worse, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She didn't want to vomit while speaking to Eragon, because that would be both embarrassing and very problematic.</p><p>Once standing, she lifted her duffle bag and pulled out a black tunic. Black is a color that will help hide her figure because the only mirror in this room was the full-length mirror that hung on the wall across from her bed and next to the bathroom. There was one in the bathroom, but that was far too small as it was to be a shaving mirror. It was also warped so it would magnify features for a more successful shave if the individual who was staying here needed to shave using a traditional razor.</p><p>Removing her clothing, Arya once again observed her reflection as only her upper half was exposed. Her hands automatically felt the impact her baby made on her body and her eyes softened. "I love you." She whispered softly and a small smile played on her lips. She let her hands and eyes linger for a moment before pulling on her black tunic. She was much more comfortable now that it was visibly harder to tell that she was pregnant, and she released a sigh of relief.</p><p>"It'll be okay, it'll be okay…" She told herself before closing her eyes and bringing an image of Eragon to the forefront of her mind. With a deep breath, she murmured, "Draumr kópa," and the whole mirror went black for a moment before it clarified.</p><p>Eragon was laying on a hammock in a room below the surface of the ship he was on, his eyes were closed and his arm was folded behind his head. He wore brown trousers, no footwear, and a blue sleeveless tunic that showed off his muscular upper half. Saphira was nowhere to be seen. "Are you sleeping?" She asked matter-of-factly and suddenly he jerked awake. The sudden movement rocked the hammock and it threw him to the floor. She couldn't help but smile. His eyes were wide as he frantically looked around. She supposed he decided it was a dream because his face fell. She understood that pain. She missed him and everyone they traveled with during the war. He probably feels the same and he also might have similar dreams.</p><p>His shoulders drooped as he exhaled and his whole body bent forward until his forehead was touching the floor. He's been practicing his Rimgar stretches.</p><p>"Is it morning or night there, or were you just napping?" She asked and his eyes widened again before looking over and their gaze met.</p><p>"I knew I wasn't crazy!" He cheered as he picked himself haphazardly and threw himself across the floor to the mirror that resided on his end of the session. "Arya…" he breathed happily and the way he said her name <em>almost </em>brought tears to her eyes. She missed him in more ways than one and he wasn't allowed to know that. Not yet, at least. "Is everything alright? Wait, yes it's night here, what time is it there? Where are you? Wait, that looks like Ilirea… you're in Ilirea?" his face was happy as questions spilled from his mouth and she couldn't contain her smile.</p><p>"If I can remember all of your questions, yes, I'm in Ilirea; it's afternoon here and yes everything is mostly fine." She answered, feeling her own anxiety spike, but she was thankfully able to force herself to relax.</p><p>Concern washed over his feature. "Mostly fine? Something's wrong? What happened, are you okay?"</p><p>She offered a smile. "Yes, I'm okay, and nothing is necessarily wrong, however, do you have a moment to talk privately? There have been developments here in Alagaësia that I think you'd like to know about." She remained poised, her arms hung at her sides, not behind or in front, and she did her best to not fidget. She needed to stand as still as possible.</p><p>He nodded. "Aye, I'm free to talk. I'm in my quarters. Saphira is 'hunting' but I think that's a cover because she really enjoys swimming at night under the moon." he put air quotes around 'hunting' and Arya smiled. "Fírnen enjoys swimming too. He likes going all the way under and thrashing about, just to make a bunch of noise, I'm sure." She smiled brightly for a moment before her face fell into contemplation. "Anyways, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course." he nodded, his eyes taking in her appearance as if this was the last time he would see her.</p><p>She nodded. "Were they successful? Saphira and Fírnen; does she carry an egg?" That's a question she knew Fírnen wanted to have answered.</p><p>Eragon frowned. "She hasn't said anything, but she's been ever watchful. I don't know how long that sort of thing takes for dragons. She's excited about it, though. I think she's ready for it." A faint smile haunted his lips and Arya took a shaky breath. She's not ready for her own hatchling, but she tried smiling as convincingly as possible.</p><p>"Fírnen hasn't said much, but I think he's excited too. He's just trying not to get his hopes up just yet. It was their first try. You'll keep me informed?" She let her voice sound hopeful despite the anxiety coiled in her stomach. She was hopeful when she wasn't stressed out about something.</p><p>"Always." He smiled. "So, what did you want to talk about?" His deep brown eyes studied her features and she had a hard time looking at him. Would their child have his eyes?</p><p>"A few things, actually." She took a deep breath. "Nasuada sent me a letter a little over a month ago now summoning me to Ilirea." She smiled, remembering how excited she was about this part of her news. "The egg Vanir was carrying hatched for a young woman named Eila. She was apparently hiding in the numerous tunnels throughout the castle and Elva is the one who found her sneaking food from the kitchen after hours. The dragon who hatched is called Eylörís. I'm not sure exactly when she hatched, but based on my experiences with Fírnen, she's about two months old."</p><p>"A female?" Eragon's eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity.</p><p>Arya nodded. "Yes. I arrived earlier today to meet them." Her expression became troubled. "There's a few other things that happened today. Let me give you a background on what's been going on here, in Ilirea since you've been gone just so everything makes sense: Elva has had some issues controlling her magic and she ended up destroying a large portion of the underground prison cells here. She accidentally killed almost forty men who were imprisoned here as they sympathized with Galbatorix. That happened about a week or so before today, Nasuada wasn't exactly clear in her timeline. Anyways, Angela informed us that the wall that was broken gave way to multiple chests filled with gold coated in Seithr Oil. Eila was sent down there along with Angela to go check it out because Elva was arrested before she could finish looking through the area."</p><p>Eragon frowned. "They arrested Elva? That seems harsh."</p><p>Arya sighed with a smile. "I think it was just brief punishment for destroying such a large portion of the castle before telling anyone. She was only locked up for about an hour, I think it was mainly just for show. As it turns out, Eila found Shruikan's Eldunarí, and he was the one behind provoking the girl into behaving the way she did."</p><p>The Blue Rider's shock was obvious. "He's <em>alive</em>?"</p><p>"Apparently Galbatorix forced him into producing his Heart of Hearts, which was then hidden along with the chests of gold. Contrary to what most would think, Shruikan isn't actually as villainous as we thought. He said that when I killed his body, the things Galbatorix had done to him was stripped away. He's not insane like the Eldunarí who were subjected to Galbatorix' wrath and actually he's more than willing to help us. He mentioned that there are eggs hidden in those chests. They've been here since before Galbatorix took Ilirea for himself. Instead of destroying them, he hid them with intentions to build an army. That didn't work, so he locked them away."</p><p>Eragon smiled. "I don't know how to neutralize Seithr Oil. Maybe Angela or someone else in the castle knows if there is a neutralizer. Did he say how many eggs there are?"</p><p>Arya shook her head. "No, but Nasuada is gathering her guards to help with taking down the chests. I have no idea how many are down there as I haven't been, but it sounds like a heavy task. Eila, Shruikan and I returned to our quarters, in the Loft to get some rest. Tomorrow is most likely going to be more active than today."</p><p>His frown returned. "Why didn't you go?"</p><p>The knot in her stomach that had been slowly easing through the casual nature of their conversation just tightened and got a lot worse. She looked down at the floor, wishing she was anywhere but here. He must have seen her reaction; the barely concealed worried expression that manifested without her consent, or the flicker of anxiety she knew he could see behind her eyes. Maybe she wasn't as in control as she thought. Her jaw flexed as she ground her teeth together while seconds stretched to what felt like hours.</p><p>"Are you okay?" His concern had grown by her odd behavior. His voice was so soft that it hurt, and her eyes watered the moment it touched her ears. No, she was not okay, and no, she was no longer in control. It had left a long time ago. "Arya?" He's never seen her like this, she knows. He's seen her shed tears out of grief and mourning, but he's never seen her <em>panic</em>.</p><p>She quickly forced her eyes to look at him, and she bit her tongue to distract herself with pain. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times to clear her eyes, but she spoke as confidently as possible. "I'm… I'm pregnant." She flinched at her own words. It's the first time she's said it like that. Her jaw clamped down on the left side of her tongue and she tasted blood. A lot of blood, though the pain went entirely unregistered.</p><p>Eragon's gaze lit up with shock, the color drained from his face and he barely moved, leaving him to look like a statue carved of stone in the soft candlelight that lit the room. She forced herself to at least look at him. She couldn't look him in the eye, so she focused on the black cord laced into the collar of his tunic. His silence was starting to become oppressive and her breathing was jagged and irregular. "S-say something?" She pleaded as the tremors began running up her spine.</p><p>"I…" He forced out, his tongue and throat feeling bone dry. He blinked. "I hurt you… I-I didn't want to hurt you… I never meant to hurt you…" his voice was shaky. His eyes were also full of tears.</p><p>She couldn't help but frown at him, nervous and confused. "What?" she felt stupid and her voice trembled and cracked.</p><p>"I mean… we…" he took a breath and rolled his shoulders. "We used wards because we both…" He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "The circumstances… f-for myself and you… and… and… <em>you're pregnant</em>…" his eyes widened again through his stammering, but she knew what he meant. The wards were supposed to not let this happen.</p><p>She just nodded, trying to regain her bearings and to fight the instinct to get away from the fear and the hurt. "It was to prevent this…" She closed her eyes and tried her best to hold herself together. It sounded like he… didn't want… <em>no</em>. She can't think like that. <em>Not yet</em>.</p><p>The stunned silence started to stretch again, and Arya had to resist touching her sternum to ease the emotional pain that turned to physical pain. She kept her eyes low and to the floor. She didn't want to look up because that would hurt too. Everything about this was starting to hurt.</p><p>"I-I need to come back." He said, his teeth clenched as he stared directly at her, his eyes alight with finality.</p><p>Her expression flickered with relief, then sobered and darkened. "Don't. You have a duty to the dragons, remember? That's paramount." She hated how her voice was shaky. It took away from the strength she wished the statement had.</p><p>He just shook his head. "I have a duty to you now too. I'm not letting you be alone in this." She could see the tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm not entirely alone… I-I have Fírnen…" And now she sounded petulant. She sighed. "E-Eragon… please. I know just as well as you that we each have our own duties to attend to and… and as much as I'd like you to be here, I understand the importance of your duty. Y-you can't come back. Not yet anyways."</p><p>He flinched at her words and she decided that she has never hated herself more for inflicting such such a thing on him. She was depriving him of seeing his child grow, and that was practically criminal in Elvish society. "T-then… I can't…" his tears fell and Arya felt her own heart break. They're both cornered despite the fact that she really did want him to come back, but the easy thing is not always the right thing or the best thing. Her mouth tasted funny and suddenly she felt the pain appear in her tongue from where she had bitten it. She moved it around and cringed. She let her jaw hang loose and she reached in with her left hand and pulled out a bloody chunk of flesh. Overwhelmed with the situation, all she could do was laugh at it.</p><p>Eragon looked up with concern and even a little bit of fear in his gaze. "I-I don't… understand…" Over the years he has known her, he's never seen her like this. He didn't even know what he would classify her behavior as… maybe hysterical? Her laughter slowly died and he just watched her.</p><p>"I bit off a piece of my tongue." she chuckled with both mirth and inundating sadness in her eyes as she held up the rather large bloodied strip of flesh that came from the middle-left side of her tongue. The pain returned to her gaze and the strength in her shoulders leaked away and this time, the laughter left her eyes, leaving her more broken than he's ever seen her. "I suppose this is proof that I was nervous to tell you… terrified is a better word, but not extreme enough."</p><p>His frown remained, but his jaw dropped. "Arya…"</p><p>Tears welled in her eyes and she wiped them away, knowing they would fall. Her head bowed and she released a long breath. "I'm sorry… I can't exactly control my emotions all too well anymore and that was… beyond embarrassing. It's just… hard to handle sometimes."</p><p>"Arya." He repeated softly and she looked up, feeling helpless. "It's okay." he responded in the same tone. "I know it can't be easy on your end. Please, if you won't let me be there for you in person, let me scry you on a regular basis." His eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked back up at him and she nodded at his request.</p><p>"Of course… I would like that. I think it would be good for… for… you know…" She smiled weakly, feeling stripped and split down to her core, chewed up and spit out. Shattered. She shakily pressed her right hand to her abdomen.</p><p>His eyes softened as he watched her. "I do know what you mean." The black cloth made her physique look entirely different, but he could tell she was showing by the way her hand caressed her belly. He wouldn't be the one to bring that up, considering that she looked as though she felt self-conscious about it. "H-how are you? I know I haven't asked yet." He asked a little apprehensively. He was also worried about her tongue, but because she didn't seem phased by it, it may not be as serious as it looked. He knew she would take care of herself if there was a serious issue.</p><p>Arya let her hand drop and her fingers fixed her shirt. "I'm okay, I think. I'm ten weeks along and the baby is healthy." She met his gaze, and his expression helped her relax. She couldn't say why, but the knot in her stomach was finally starting to ease.</p><p>"Do you know what we're having? Girl or boy?" He asked, suddenly full of curious wonder.</p><p>"Are you fond of one over the other?" She asked with a newfound curiosity in her gaze that almost matched his own.</p><p>"I'm happy with either." He smiled brightly, purely, and she felt the tension in her stomach leak away. It <em>was</em> going to be okay, and that's the first time she's believed it because he's <em>happy with either</em>.</p><p>"Do… do you want to know? I-I already… I regularly need to check on… um-" she took a deep breath and looked away while she waited for him to answer.</p><p>"I understand." He smiled and she found herself smiling as well, though faintly. "And yes, I think I'd like to know, if you already know."</p><p>She looked back up at him. "Then… w-we're having a boy. For now I call him Juniper, because…" she paused and winced, then cringed when she ended up swallowing a potent mixture of both saliva and blood. Concern flashed across Eragon's features. That was his que to say something. "You need to go take care of your tongue."</p><p>She shook her head. "It's not that bad."</p><p>His eyebrows shot upwards. "You bit a whole chunk out of it and I just saw you feel some sort of pain from it. We can always talk more later. Maybe tomorrow before you help with searching for the eggs. Please be careful with that, by the way, I don't want anything to happen to you or Juniper." He said with a worried tone, but he smiled at the nickname. Her eyes seemed to light up at that. Overall, his reaction wasn't bad.</p><p>"I promise. I don't think Fírnen would let me anyways. He's been very protective over me for the past few weeks. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just… I needed time to process everything." Her expression softened.</p><p>"You had every right to. If I were in your position, I would too." He smiled. "Now <em>please </em>go take care of your injury, I don't want you to be hurt anymore."</p><p>"Fine." She nodded with a sigh. "We'll talk tomorrow morning. Sleep well, Eragon." She smiled more lightly this time. It was easier.</p><p>"Sounds perfect. Sleep well, Arya. You too, Juniper, don't bother your mom too much, she needs to rest." His gaze had flicked to her abdomen when he spoke to the baby. She smiled suddenly, no longer full of sadness. She remembered what Katrina had said and the young woman was right. Eragon loves his family, and the baby is his family. <em>She </em>is part of his family now too.</p><p>"Now, <em>go take care of your tongue</em>." He urged with a smile. "I need to go tell Saphira about this. I won't tell anyone else because we haven't talked about it. Just go-"</p><p>"-take care of my tongue." She smiled even more warmly as she finished the sentence for him. "Thank you, Eragon."</p><p>"You're welcome. Until next time."</p><p>"Until next time." She said, feeling a massive weight lifting from her shoulders. They both ended their session and the mirror became reflective again.</p><p>She stared at herself for a moment, then looked down at her left hand. She was still holding the piece of flesh she had bitten off, her fingers were still red from the blood that had dried. She just sighed. Yes, she's bitten through her tongue before, so she knows how to give herself stitches, but she's never bitten a piece <em>off </em>before. It's a good chance for Fírnen to practice healing things. If he wasn't comfortable with it, she could either have him help her do it herself or she could just give herself stitches again.</p><p>"<em>Fírnen?</em>" She asked.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Bjartr Stjarna?</em>" He responded.</p><p>"<em>Do you want to help me? I… bit my tongue.</em>"</p><p>She sensed his worry through their bond. "<em>You're okay? How did your talk with Eragon go?</em>"</p><p>She huffed. "<em>Like you weren't listening. I bit a piece of my tongue off and I was wondering if you wanted to practice with healing injuries.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, actually, I wasn't listening, but more importantly, is it bad?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"<em>By my standards, no. To someone else, probably, considering I'm holding a chunk of my own tongue in my hand.</em> <em>The adrenaline is wearing off and it's starting to swell. Help me? If you won't, please let me borrow some of your energy. I can't exactly heal my own wounds without exhausting myself more than I already am. We have a long day tomorrow and I don't feel like working around stitches. It's painful.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You didn't even have to ask, and yes, I'll give it a try. I need to learn sometime, I'm just not fond of you being pregnant while I practice on you. I don't want to hurt you or your hatchling.</em>" He said pointedly.</p><p>Arya nodded to herself and walked from the room and out into the open. She closed the door behind her and he looked up at her before lifting his head. "<em>Let me see.</em>"</p><p>Arya approached him before giving him a frank look. "<em>Let me see, I can't help you if you won't let me see.</em>"</p><p>She sighed and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. He stared at her injury, the jagged crescent shaped wound made from where one or two of her premolars and most of her molars severed the chunk of flesh and muscle, then frowned deeper than she's ever seen him frown. "<em>Is it best to leave it like that or do you want me to try reattaching the… other piece?</em>"</p><p>She just shrugged. "<em>It would be easier and less costly if you were to just mend it as-is. I'm afraid I don't have much experience with reattaching body parts as I've never severed something entirely from my being before. I can guide you through the mending process or we could experiment with reattachment. It's up to you.</em>" Her tongue was starting to swell, which was beginning to hamper her ability to speak, so she chose mental communication instead.</p><p>He adjusted himself and welcomed her to come sit with him and she immediately did. She eased herself into a sitting position, then sat in tailor-fashion with her back against his belly. She let her head loll back so she was looking up at him.</p><p>"<em>It's disturbing how casually you're treating this.</em>" He responded.</p><p>She just sighed. "<em>I've had a lot worse happen to me. I'll probably need to go wash this off if we intend to try to reattach it, but I just don't feel like it. Actually, help me mend it like it is. I think I'd rather remember this.</em>" She closed her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Are you sure, Arya?</em>" He asked carefully.</p><p>"<em>I'm certain. Now, let me help you.</em>" She seemed to be in no mood to play with endless questions. In reality, she just wanted to go to sleep.</p><p>He relented and finally let her guide him through fixing the wound as it is. The process only took about an hour, and the missing crescent in her tongue would from now on always be there. This scar is measuring an accomplishment.</p><p>Luckily, she was able to eat when food was brought to them and she shared a quiet meal with their new apprentices, simply growing more comfortable with each other's presence and company. Afterwards, they bid each other a goodnight, then retired for the evening.</p><p>Fírnen urged her to go sleep in her bed and to not worry about how long she slept. She's carrying a baby after all. She reluctantly agreed, seeing as she would prefer to spend the night with him, but she understood that she usually slept better in a bed than on cold stone, given that there was a chance of hypothermia despite wrapping up in a blanket. Over everything, she preferred laying on the natural ground as years of travel has acclimated her to finding the most restful sleep while wrapping up in nothing else aside from a blanket to keep her warm.</p><p>Fírnen would be fine to lay on the stone as his blood was always hot.</p><p>They said goodnight to each other and departed. He settled himself down and contemplated the events of the day, then the future events of tomorrow. He found himself optimistic.</p><p>Within the room his Rider was staying in, Arya changed into her sleep clothes, then immediately went to go lay down. It seemed the moment her head hit the pillow, she was already asleep, and Fírnen hoped she would have good dreams as well as a restful night. He would ask her about how her conversation with Eragon went tomorrow. Based on her demeanor, he sensed it went well.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the longest I've written so far and I do hope you ladies and gentlemen feel it's fitting. YAY ERAGON KNOWS NOW!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Switching perspectives was </strong>
  <strong>intentional, I promise. I know it's a little weird.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you all for reading, as always, and I thank you again for the reviews and the little heart things and the bookmark thingies (yes, I've posted sixteen chapters now and I still don't really know how to use this thing. I do read a lot of fanfiction, but I'm probably the world's worst technologically savvy twenty-year-old and I can use the app, but the app isn't as good as being on a computer). ANYWAYS, I've already started the next chapter and that should come soon as well!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Much, much love to all of you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"While it's painful now, it won't be later." The smooth, honey-soaked voice echoed through the stone room and drifted through her mind. "Just relax." He said casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands are shackled directly to a stone wall and above her head; there is no chain and she can't move. Her body felt weak and she shuttered in the cold environment. She leaned her forehead against the stone and waited for the punishment that was promised to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His warm hand was suddenly pressed against her bare lower back to force her closer to the stone wall. She immediately felt the steel belt that was also attached directly to the wall tighten around her hips. His hand disappeared and next came the bindings around her legs and ankles. Thankfully he let her keep her trousers on. She still has healing wounds that could get infected if she wasn't wearing any. She knows he could care less about her wounds, but if they get infected, the longer they would take to heal, which means the longer he has to wait before enforcing more punishment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man turned away and his footsteps let her know he is putting distance between them. She sagged against the wall stained with blood. Her own blood. This is her spot. It always has been and that won't change. Nobody else has been here except for her. Her ragged and bloody fingers claw against the rough surface as she squirms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Be still now, Eila." His deep voice said as the sound of billows breathed air into a pit of hot coals. The sound of metal against metal touched her ears and her breathing became frantic and erratic. It's branding day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked behind her and watched the man with black hair work the coals until the fire blazed with an almost yellow light. She turned away quickly and tried to get more comfortable. The binding around her ankles are too tight and they're cutting into her skin, causing old wounds to bleed. She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He returned and his hand grabbed the back of her head to force it against the stone. "You will be still. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that." He said darkly in her ear. She closed her eyes against it and simply nodded. "Yes sir." She said as confidently as possible, because if she let the sounds of her own panic leech into her voice, the punishment would only get worse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man nodded, the black stained leather breastplate he wore creaked against the movement of his broad shoulders. He righted himself and gently let his fingers brush her long black hair out of the way and over her bare shoulders. She shivered and tried to discreetly press herself further against the wall to try to get away. "You have your mother's eyes, but you will always have my hair and my smile. Remember you will always be half of me." He growled. "You are my daughter, Eila, I expect more from you than what you've given me which is constant disobedience and traitorous behavior." He walked back over to the pit of coals and pulled down on the horn attached to the billows, which in turn pulled the bottom paddle up to blow air against the hot coals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She braced herself, the muscles in her bare back tensing as she hugged the wall tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galbatorix pulled the branding iron from the coals, glowing bright yellow before it cooled enough to be light orange. It was in the shape of a braid, similar to the designs the dwarves carve into their stone monuments. It was almost three inches wide and nearly three feet in length and curved specifically to the contours of her body. It would start at the base of her neck and travel down to her tailbone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He walked over to her and lined the brand up vertically along her spine. "Repeat after me, Eila." He tutted, waiting for the iron to cool to a dim orange before he pressed it to her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Repeat after me, Eila." She said obediently, the tension in her back grew ever tighter when she felt the heat near her bare flesh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will not ask for what is not mine." He said clearly with anger in his tones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will not ask for what is not-" the brand touched her back and she screamed, tearing her throat to shreds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eila." He said calmly with the brand still pressed to her body, the smell of burning flesh clouded her nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I will not ask f-for what is n-not m-mine." She gritted through the pain as tears fell from her eyes. Her throat bobbed as she fought the urge to cry out again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." He slowly pulled the brand away and Eila relaxed, the cauterized flesh cracking painfully as she moved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She jumped when the brand was quenched in oil to cool it down. A water quench cracks metal. An oil quench strengthens it. He's too impatient for it to cool on its own, so he dipped the hot end into the black oil and left it there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her whole body sagged against the cold stone and held her tears back with a determination that came from something akin to fighting for her life. She can't let him know she's weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galbatorix released the compression buckles that bound the shackles to her wrists and as soon as they were open, her arms fell. Her shoulders and head remained leaning against the cool stone as her back throbbed from the burns. She couldn't move very well, nor did she want to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her father loomed over her. He knelt and undid the bindings on her legs and ankles, then reached up and wrapped his arm around her much smaller waist. A broken cry of pain escaped from her lips when the rough leather of his breastplate touched the fresh burn. He undid the steel belt around her hips and caught her as gently as he could when she fell, her body too weak to support her own weight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He carefully shifted her so his left arm supported her knees and his right remained wrapped around her back. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes, refusing to look at him as she brought her arms up to cover her bare chest. Her head rested against his shoulder and he walked smoothly to avoid jostling her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt like falling asleep, except she was in too much pain to rest. Everything hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked into a separate room with a bed and no windows, a nightstand and a cabinet full of antiseptic and different creams for different wounds. He brought her to the bed and helped her lay down on her stomach. Once she was situated, he stood and headed over to the closet full of first aid supplies and pulled it open. He pulled down several vials and several rolls of gauze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Galbatorix turned and set the supplies on the nightstand, then pulled up a chair from a writing desk that sat mostly abandoned in the corner and sat in it. He reached for and opened a brown glass bottle and poured its contents onto his hands and rubbed it in. He then took the bottle and poured a line of the brown aqueous substance directly onto Eila's new wounds. Her fingers curled over and bunched up the sheets but she didn't make a sound. She instead closed her eyes against the pain and waited in silence for it to be over. While the burns themselves didn't hurt, the areas around them did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt his fingers spread the substance over the blackened, charred, and cracked flesh. The branding iron was too hot and it was kept on for too long, leaving her with fourth degree burns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then wiped the wound down using a piece of gauze cloth and set the now soiled piece of fabric aside. He reached over and picked up a clear bottle filled with a syrupy white liquid and poured it over her wounds. She felt instant relief and her grip on the bed lessened, but she didn't let go entirely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, Galbatorix spread the substance across her back, then gave it a few minutes before wiping it off. It fizzed, loosening the blackened pieces of flesh and releasing them, cleaning the wound. Once the foam turned grey, he wiped it off, leaving the burn yellowed and reddened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Next came the healing cream and the dressing. He laid the cloth across the vertical wound and pressed it down after applying the cream. His sigh seemed frustrated and long, but he leaned over and kissed the side of her head with a tenderness she wished he had all the time. She knew it wasn't genuine, though, and that hurt more than her burns. "Don't move too much until Murtagh gets here. He will finish dressing your wounds. I've instructed him to partially heal you. Your punishment must remain."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you." She whispered softly, unable to speak much louder due to her earlier abuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are my daughter, it is expected. Try to sleep. I expect to see you tomorrow for lessons. Don't disappoint me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes sir." She responded in the same tone as before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." He pushed the chair back as he stood, rising high above her. He returned the wooden seat back under the desk where it belonged and the vials to their place in the cabinet. He left without a second glance at her and she watched him leave before closing her eyes to the sting of her tears that she was ever so used to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound of the door closing had the volume of an explosion.</em>
</p><p>Eila's eyes shot open and she sat upright. Her breathing was ragged and her whole body was drenched in sweat. She took one look around the dark room and instantly burst into a fit of quiet sobbing. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face between them to hide herself. She <em>hated</em> dreams like this, vivid memories brought to life. It felt like she was living them again. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets and she tried her best to calm herself down.</p><p>"<em>Eila?</em>" She felt Eylörís' mental familiarity brush against her mind and she let the feeling soothe and calm her. The white and blue dragon had decided to sleep outside as they had argued about letting Shruikan stay in the room with them only hours before.</p><p>"<em>It was just a dream.</em>" She replied shakily. "<em>I'm okay.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No you're not.</em>" Eylörís spoke gently and calmly. "<em>I know when you're okay and when you're not okay, and right now, you're not okay. Would you let me in? I want to be with you.</em>"</p><p>Eila sighed and wiped her eyes. She forced herself out of bed and as soon as she was up, she headed directly for the door. She opened it and smiled weakly to Eylörís, who at this point was a little bit taller than her Rider when sitting on her hind legs. Eila stepped aside and waited for her dragon to enter, then closed the door behind them.</p><p>Eylörís jumped up onto the large bed and curled up, waiting for her Rider to come join her.</p><p>Eila climbed up and exhaustedly dropped herself onto the bed, then scooted closer so she could hug Eylörís' neck. She buried her face in the dragon's soft blue underside, taking comfort in the embrace.</p><p>Closing her eyes, the young woman took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth while she continued to try calming herself down.</p><p>"<em>Do you want to talk about it?</em>" Eylörís offered.</p><p>Eila remained silent as she continued to recover from her nightmare. "I-I don't know what there is to talk about." She said quietly.</p><p>"<em>Did your burns heal up okay?</em>" Eylörís asked gently.</p><p>"Oh… yes, I think so. I can't exactly see behind me, but I also know how my skin heals up when burned and the design he chose probably looks very clear. I can feel it when I touch it. The skin is raised."</p><p>"<em>And your movement is okay? I'm worried about your back, he could have seriously hurt you…</em>"Eylörís said with overwhelming concern.</p><p>"I know… I consider myself lucky that I turned out okay. It was the last major punishment he gave me besides my shoulder before he fell. The closer the Varden grew to Ilirea, the more distracted he was. He couldn't find random things to be angry with me about because he was too busy preparing everyone in the castle for battle."</p><p>"<em>But your shoulder was serious.</em>"</p><p>"Oh, no, that was minor, and I didn't know how to take care of it which made it serious." Eila waved her hand at the suggestion.</p><p>"<em>It makes me angry that Galbatorix would ever do something like that to you.</em>"</p><p>Eila seemed to shrink at that. "There are always consequences to the things we do. Some are more extreme than others. That was his intended lesson."</p><p>"<em>Are you defending him?</em>" Eylörís spoke, shocked.</p><p>"N-no! Never… he made it seem like he was justified in his assessment to hurt me and… I believed him." Eila shied away. "I-I didn't know any better." Eylörís could feel her Rider's trembling and she instantly knew the question hurt the young woman.</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry, Eila, I didn't mean to make you upset.</em>" She apologized immediately.</p><p>"It's okay…" the half-Elf said quietly. "Let's not talk about this anymore…"</p><p>"<em>Of course.</em>" Eylörís shifted so her chin rested upon Eila's head. "<em>You should try to get some rest. We have a big day later on today.</em>" She tried more positively.</p><p>"That we do. Arya and Fírnen are nice. I look forward to seeing them."</p><p>"<em>As do I. Have I mentioned the way Fírnen's scales glisten in the sun?</em>"</p><p>"Yes, I believe you have." Eila smiled, knowing Eylörís fancied the green dragon to a high degree.</p><p>"<em>And his voice is deep and rich, like diving into the finest and clearest wells of water.</em>"</p><p>"Mhm." Eila closed her eyes while her dragon started rambling. She's already heard this before, but she couldn't blame Eylörís. Inside, though, it caused her pain because who would love her, <em>daughter of Galbatorix</em>? Eylörís had someone to fawn after, even if it was in private due to being inappropriate given that Fírnen is her teacher. She had no one. The love shared between a Rider and their dragon is stronger than anything, so was it forbidden to love another? A thought popped into her head. <em>Arya's pregnant.</em> She must love somebody enough to have a baby with them. Maybe loving someone <em>wasn't</em> forbidden after all.</p><p>Eila reached behind her head and felt the raised flesh at the base of her neck from where the branding iron kissed her skin. Her body has been mutilated. Nobody would love that. She pulled herself away from the dragon who lay on her bed and slid into a standing position on the hard stone floor. She yanked her long-sleeved shirt off and walked to the mirror that hung across from the bed.</p><p>Eylörís stared at her Rider, and the <em>hundreds </em>of scars that criss crossed her skin, the main one being the braid that traveled up her back. She now understood why Eila refused to wear anything except for long-sleeves and pants. Even though they can see into each other's minds and know their past, they each kept an unspoken rule to not take what is not theirs.</p><p>She watched as the lean muscles in Eila's body rippled beneath her skin. Her weight was concerning, however. She looked almost skeletal, like a human anatomy diagram that included only muscles and bones which was given to the workers in the medical wards for reference while switching, setting, or otherwise fixing a patient.</p><p>Long scars and short scars, raised, flat, darkened, pinkeded, silvery, red and more recent, jagged or pock-marked and circular in shape marked almost every inch of her flesh. Twenty thin, vertical tick marks were lined up neatly just above her left breast. Those have been branded as well. Eila's fingers traced them carefully as if they hurt to touch. She sighed. "It's almost branding day again. I suppose that means I'll be another year older. I still don't know how old I am. I can only recall the past fifteen years and that's a massive 'maybe' because the days and events just kind of… blend together in my memory." Eylörís could see the tears in her eyes through the reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"<em>Your scars show that you survived. That's something to be proud of. If not knowing your age bothers you, perhaps make an age for yourself.</em>"</p><p>Eila turned and frowned at that. "<em>Make</em> an age? But that wouldn't be my real age…"</p><p>"<em>It would be something to tell people to avoid the conversation. At least for now. Most everyone we've spoken to knows that you don't know your age, but when we arrive in… where Arya and Fírnen are taking us for training, you could tell people that you're whatever age you want to be.</em>"</p><p>"Ellesméra, and that would be lying." Eila supplied with a frown.</p><p>"<em>There is a reasonable cause behind it, though. If you don't have an age, it's reasonable to make one for yourself.</em>"</p><p>Eila just sighed. "Fine. How old do you think I am?" She turned to Eylörís in full, then slid her loose shirt back over her head, tying the laces that lined the collar so it hid the scars on her chest.</p><p>"<em>You could go by the number of scars on your chest.</em>" Eylörís suggested.</p><p>"One hundred and eighty-eight?" She replied with a light frown. "I don't think they'll believe I'm that old.</p><p>"<em>I meant the twenty on your chest that we think marks your age, though do you know how many scars you hold?</em>" The white dragon asked.</p><p>"Oh… then saying I'm twenty is probably fine, and no, I don't. I only know how many I can see and how many I can feel. There could be more that I've since forgotten about or that I can't see or reach." she shrugged and climbed back into bed.</p><p>"<em>And how many would that be?</em>"</p><p>"Five hundred and twenty-six. Thankfully, it's an even number, otherwise I would need to fix it." Eila sighed and curled her back up against Eylörís' belly.</p><p>"<em>Don't hurt yourself, Eila. Not intentionally at least. Go to sleep, you need rest. I'll help you.</em>" The dragon said calmly, though internally horrified that Eila would actually give herself another scar just so the amount she had would be an even number.</p><p>"Okay…" Eila murmured, allowing her heavy eyelids to slide closed and Eylörís draped a wing over her Rider as she let soothing feelings drift through their bond. It wasn't long before Eila fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello! I was in a dark mood when I wrote this can't you tell? Being branded does hurt, though. I've dropped screaming hot metal on myself before, now I have a scar in the shape of a fork on my forearm (I was making a bracelet). Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being negative, but I also wanted to introduce Eila a little bit more as well as Eylörís.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you all and thank you guys for your lovely comments! I adore reading them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S. Assuming all goes well for Arya, I do have the name of her son picked out and it's not Juniper ;)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Riders, Romance, and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you're okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."</p>
<p>"You're sure?"</p>
<p>"Positive." Arya said with a smile on her lips as she observed Eragon from where he sat, cross-legged in tailor-fashion. She sat in the same position on the floor on top of extra blankets to fend off the cold of the stone flooring.</p>
<p>"Good." He smiled back as he watched her shift a little uncomfortably despite the deceptively unproblematic look on her face. He knew her well enough to know that she's nervous. "And the baby's okay too?" He asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"Yes, the baby's also doing well." She let her hands openly cradle the swell of her abdomen and she saw his face light up.</p>
<p>"What's he up to?" Eragon asked as he stared at her stomach. She tried keeping the smile on her face but her anxieties were starting to overwhelm her.</p>
<p>"Right this moment? Probably squirming around. He does that a lot now that he can move his fingers and hands. He can move his feet too, a-and his toes." She informed, allowing her eyes to fall to her baby bump.</p>
<p>"He's getting ready for sword lessons." Eragon's grin became almost goofy and Arya couldn't help but laugh lightly at it.</p>
<p>"Can you feel him move yet?" He asked once their laughter died.</p>
<p>"No, not yet. Maybe in a week or so. He's growing very rapidly, much faster than it is for Humans. Rhunön figured it out before I could so much as think about telling anyone and she gave me this book that I'm supposed to be reading. It says he's growing like that to prepare him for developing magic later on. He should slow down in about a month and then I can relax." She looked back up to see the concerned look on Eragon's face.</p>
<p>"Relax? You're uncomfortable?" His voice became soft and worried.</p>
<p>Arya's eyes widened a little bit. "Oh, n-, uh… not at the moment."</p>
<p>"What happened?" He asked gently, knowing she wasn't telling the entire truth.</p>
<p>She sighed once she realized he had her figured out and her shoulders drooped slightly. "My mother… she miscarried four times before having me and… and I suppose I'm just worried about it, that's all. The risk is higher within a little over the first three months and I'm not out of the woods yet. Fourteen weeks is also when the chance of miscarriage decreases, so I still have a whole month." Her eyes watered. That isn't a thing she enjoyed talking about.</p>
<p>"Oh…" Eragon's voice was a little bit shaky too, but he quickly decided to pull himself together. It seemed she needed it more than he did. "It'll be okay. You're healthy and the baby's healthy. You're the strongest person I know, I'm certain it'll be okay. Did Islanzadí tell you how far along she was when she…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>Arya shook her head. "She never told me about it. Rhunön did. The necklace I'm wearing was my mother's. It was Rhunön who created it for her to help shield the child's life from prying minds until she was certain it would be okay to announce her pregnancy. It was passed to me so that I'd be safer on the road. I kept it in Ellesméra, though, and I'm wearing it now because if people find out, it might be dangerous for us. Rhunön noticed I was wearing it and… she just knew. Anyways, no, I don't know when my mother miscarried. Fírnen seems to think it's safe now, and I was also hesitant to tell you until I knew that it'd be okay, but I just… I couldn't keep it from you." She wiped her eyes, feeling pain in her chest again.</p>
<p>"Thank you for telling me." He said softly, entirely unused to seeing her get emotional. "And I believe Fírnen is right; Juniper is most likely fine. If he's big enough to move, he's been in you long enough to get well-situated. Human women usually deem it safe once they feel the baby move around and if you're close to that point in time, maybe that concept still applies." He shrugged. "Do all you can to stay relaxed. If you need to talk about something, I'm always here. There's not much to do on a ship, unless a storm blows up. Luckily the storms we've encountered haven't been that bad. I think the Eldunarí have the collective ability to keep the ship completely intact, because there's been a few times when I've wondered about the integrity of this thing." He smiled.</p>
<p>A worried look crossed her features. She hasn't thought about the dangers of being out at sea. "You're safe, though, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He nodded. "So is Saphira and everyone else. She is over the moon about the baby, by the way. She wanted to say 'hello' but she can't exactly fit down here and I haven't told anyone. I think Blödhgarm suspects something's amiss because neither of us have been able to contain our excitement this morning."</p>
<p>A small, curious smile danced over Arya's lips. "You're excited?" She asked quietly and he looked at her as though she grew a second head.</p>
<p>"Of course I'm excited, why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"Oh… I just thought that since we didn't exactly expect this, y-you wouldn't find it as exciting." Her expression grew worried. "We're about to be parents and we didn't even talk about the possibility of a child." A guilty look replaced her previous worry. "I was uncertain whether or not you wanted…" her throat bobbed. "Juniper." She sighed and she couldn't find the strength to look up at him.</p>
<p>His expression was almost horrified and she's thankful she didn't see the most potent part of it either. She felt bad for even admitting this specific fear to him. "Arya, I never met my mother. I didn't meet Brom as my father until after Saphira hatched for me. He passed away soon after that. I could never, ever do that to you or this baby. I want to be there for both of you as much as I can because I don't want our son to feel the abandon that I felt from my parents, at least on my part." He said honestly and intensely.</p>
<p>"My mother wasn't the best parental figure either, so I suppose that makes two of us." She looked up at him, seeing the shock of her earlier statement begin to slide away from his features. "I'm glad you're excited and that you want to… h-help and… stuff." it was rare that she was ever tongue-tied, but right now, diction seemed to escape her entirely.</p>
<p>"I couldn't see it any other way given the situation. I wish I could be there with you, but I understand. Is there any way at all you'd allow me to visit?" He asked pointedly with curious undertones.</p>
<p>Arya sighed. "Perhaps if you're able to find a location suitable for early Riders and get established there, then you can visit. You can't stay long for risk of being manipulated by the powers in Alagaësia." Her gaze became nervous. "I-if you wanted to, I think it would be okay if you came during the later months. That way w-we can meet him together." She offered shyly.</p>
<p>"You'd like me to be there with you when you go into labour?" He asked rather bluntly and she jumped, her face going red.</p>
<p>"O-only if you want to." She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she looked away.</p>
<p>He smiled. "Of course I want to. When is the soonest you'll let me come visit?" He asked eagerly.</p>
<p>"A month or two before I… before the baby is ready to be born." She looked up again to gauge his expression.</p>
<p>"How about three months?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'd like to be with you… at least for a little while before the baby's born. The late stages of pregnancy can't be comfortable, and I want to help with that if I can."</p>
<p>Arya's gaze fell to the floor in contemplation, missing the embarrassed shade of red his face was slowly turning. "If you find a suitable place to raise new Riders before then, you can come when I'm three months away." she relented.</p>
<p>"Then I have three months to find a place for the dragons." He nodded, but Arya shook her head. "You have six months. Elves have a duration of twelve months."</p>
<p>His eyes widened. "Twelve months?" He whispered as his gaze softened. "That's a long time…"</p>
<p>Arya nodded. "It is… but it's not that much longer than a human pregnancy. I'm almost three months in, so really it's more like this is nine months anyways." Her hand found the swell of her belly. "Despite that I'm already showing." She sighed. "I'm worried about going back home."</p>
<p>"Why?" He asked gently.</p>
<p>"I-I didn't tell anyone. I thought it would be fine and that I could hide it until I got back, but that's… not the case anymore."</p>
<p>"Did Rhunön react well?" Eragon replied with a question.</p>
<p>Arya frowned. "She… it wasn't exactly negative or positive. She just… helped me; gave me advice and very little insight. I had no idea how pregnancy is for Elves, I still know very little, but I know enough to be slightly more comfortable with this. It… it's terrifying."</p>
<p>"You're terrified?" His gaze became worried and concerned again.</p>
<p>The Elf offered her best smile and nodded. "Of course I am. I'm carrying a baby who is literally living and growing <em>inside </em>of me. He's going to have to come out eventually and that's a scary thought. That's a long ways off, though, so for now, I just get to focus on making sure he's healthy." She shrugged, but Eragon could see the carefully masked anxiety and apprehension hidden behind her eyes. She's far more scared of giving birth than she let on, which just cemented his determination to be there for her when that time came.</p>
<p>"Please… for now, all you can do is think about it positively, and try to prepare yourself as best as possible. You shouldn't worry so much, though. The Elves will be more than happy to support you through this and during the process of when Juniper is ready to see the world." He smiled warmly, hoping to bring her comfort. "If the Elves treasure children as much as you once told me, they'll be happy for you. I know they will, probably in a manner similar to the way Rhunön reacted. You shouldn't worry about going back. It's safest in Ellesméra for you anyways. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself. How's your tongue?" He asked softly and Arya gave a smile at his last question.</p>
<p>"I promise I'll take care of myself, and my tongue is fine, see?" She stuck her tongue out to show him.</p>
<p>"You didn't put it back together?" He asked with curiosity, hoping he didn't offend her because his tone seemed a little too… forward.</p>
<p>"No, not because I couldn't, but because I preferred to keep this scar. Having a baby is thought of very highly in Elvish society, as you well know. I love our son in a way that I've never felt before and telling you about him was admittingly scary, but it also left a good feeling once I had told you. It just reminds me that my negativity can get out of hand sometimes and that I need to be more positive. Well, that and the fact that out of all the difficult situations I've been in, this is the one where I bit part of my tongue entirely off." She smiled and laughed at the prospect, and Eragon laughed with her as the beautiful sound was infectious. Soon his much lower laugh resonated between them.</p>
<p>The merriment stopped abruptly when Arya's eyes went wide, her gaze had fallen to her abdomen and she flinched violently.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Eragon asked seriously, the joy leaking from his face and mind as the first thought he had was that she was reacting to something heart-wrenching. Instead, she looked up at him, her green eyes bright and filled with tears, which didn't help his current state of mind.</p>
<p>"I…" She froze and looked down again, her hands were shaking, but remained pressed to the same location.</p>
<p>"Arya, please tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me." he said, his voice beginning to shake with crushing worry.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and looked up at him again. "I-he… he moved…" her gaze seemed conflicted as multitudes of emotions flitted across her features. "Eragon, he moved…" She restated.</p>
<p>The Blue Rider's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What does it feel like?" He asked eagerly. He couldn't help the sounds of relief that coursed through him when he realized everything was okay.</p>
<p>"Uh…" She paused to think while also trying to wrap her head around the fact that her baby is moving and that this is <em>real</em>. "Like the feeling of a paintbrush, except on the inside and more like a nudge…"</p>
<p>"Can you feel him on the outside? With your hand, I mean." he answered quickly as he leaned forwards to see her better.</p>
<p>Arya shook her head. "N-no… just on the inside…" A teary smile transformed her features. "I think he knows you're his father. He did that when you laughed."</p>
<p>"You think?" Eragon said in a wonder filled way that rarely manifested.</p>
<p>"Yes." She said matter-of-factly as she waited for it to happen again.</p>
<p>"<em>Bjartr Stjarna.</em>" Fírnen said suddenly and Arya jumped again.</p>
<p>"He moved?" Eragon asked, his eyes alight.</p>
<p>"No, actually, it was Fírnen this time. He's probably getting squirmy."</p>
<p>Eragon frowned. "The sun is just barely coming into your room."</p>
<p>She just smiled. "<em>Good morning, Fírnen.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Eila is up. She wants to know if you'd like to eat breakfast together.</em>" He informed diligently.</p>
<p>Arya looked surprised. "<em>I'd love to.</em>"</p>
<p>"What's going on?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Eila wishes to eat breakfast together. She's very shy and I'm hoping she's willing to open up. Eylörís is quiet and observational. They're both that way, actually." Arya relayed the message to Eragon and his eyebrows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>"You should get going then. I know all of you have a long day and you need to eat something. Would you scry me again this evening?"</p>
<p>Arya smiled. "I'll try. Sometimes it's hard to find the motivation to do things in the evening because I get incredibly tired in the evenings. Most times at the end of the day I feel as though walking takes the same amount of energy as fighting a Kull." She laughed and Eragon only smiled.</p>
<p>"Then don't worry about it. You need to rest when that happens. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow is good. Does the same time work for you?"</p>
<p>"Aye, it does. Send my greetings to everyone for me. I miss them."</p>
<p>She nodded. "I promise just as long as you do the same for me on your end. I'm going to go get dressed for the day. You can tell Blödhgarm about the baby if you want. Be warned, though. He is an old friend of mine and he might say some harsh things and you may want to have found land before you do that, just so you can get away if needed. Jumping into the water to escape on Saphira may not work either." She raised a playful eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Definitely noted. I'll talk with you later, Arya. Eka ástar ono, Juniper." <em>I love you, Juniper. </em>He smiled, then looked up at her for a moment. Their eyes locked for a long while before he pulled away. "Stay safe." She said, feeling confliction begin to build within her chest.</p>
<p>"I will. I promise." His smile was almost sad and she knew he wanted nothing more than to be there with her. She knew this was hurting him and it genuinely made her sad. It would just continue to get more difficult… for both of them. The mirror went dark as they separated and it returned her reflection only a moment later.</p>
<p>With a sad sigh, she let herself lay back on the cold stone and watched the sun as it drifted across the ceiling. "Why does this have to hurt so much, Juniper?" She whispered as tears welled in her eyes. "He loves you, and I love you too. We're going to do everything we can to raise you together despite the distance." It was more to reassure herself that this is what was planned. She couldn't help the uncertainty, despite having seen Eragon show his early devotion to them both.</p>
<p>It seemed like the baby heard her, because she felt that same sensation, a light nudge, come from somewhere inside of her and she flinched again because it felt strange. She looked down at her left palm and saw that it was glowing brighter than ever. She let a nervous smile spread across her lips as she pressed her hand over the area where she felt Juniper move. It wasn't that strong, but it was something and <em>she can feel him.</em> She closed her eyes to absorb the feeling because it was special. Her son first <em>moved</em> in response to his parents' laughter. It was just proof that he needed both of them.</p>
<p>The movement stopped and she frowned because she suddenly… <em>missed</em> him, even though he was still there. <em>Under her skin</em>. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool stone beneath her right palm and the back of her head, trying to ignore the sadness that suddenly came. She pulled her shirt up to expose her abdomen and she let her fingers brush lightly across her skin, which was becoming far more sensitive than she was ever used to and she shivered, but not from the cold. The feeling was intense and she squirmed, her mind drifting immediately to a very different angle as her body's natural responses began kicking in. All previous conversations and thoughts were lost as her distraction grew. Her fingers continued dancing across her flesh and it felt… <em>good</em>. A familiar coiling in her belly started lightly winding like the string of an instrument and she sighed quietly to herself.</p>
<p>She let her fingers drift lower, under the lip of her trousers and to the bend where her thigh met her hips.</p>
<p>"<em>Stop distracting yourself.</em>" Fírnen said and Arya jumped. She wasn't aware that she was being watched.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm not distracting myself.</em>" She said in a correcting tone that was clearly annoyed, and to herself, embarrassed. She pulled her hand away immediately.</p>
<p>"<em>Then what are you doing?</em>" He questioned and her cheeks reddened.</p>
<p>"<em>Juniper moved and I'm saying 'hello'. Do you have an issue with it?</em>" She fixed her shirt and pushed herself into a sitting position, then carefully worked to stand to avoid upsetting the ligaments that were prone to giving her issues. She looked it up in her book before going to bed the night before. Turns out, it's referred to as 'Round Ligament pain' and it occurs when the ligaments holding her womb in place get stretched too tightly, making them prone to cramping up. At least it wasn't anything bad.</p>
<p>"<em>That definitely looks like you're saying 'hello'.</em>" He pointed out sarcastically, and Arya was certain he was grinning.</p>
<p>"<em>What are you implying?</em>" She tugged her shirt off and went into the bathroom to get her travel clothes. Those were for working and that was what she was going to be doing today.</p>
<p>"<em>Onanism, as you so sophisticatedly put it.</em>" he said casually. "<em>If that's not what you were doing, you have yet to even try, even in the most innocent of circumstances.</em>"</p>
<p>She huffed with a frustrated frown. "<em>I believe it's possible that your maturity level has receded.</em>" she said darkly.</p>
<p>"<em>Not necessarily. I genuinely think you need to relax, and like we discussed about two weeks ago, the book recommended it. Now is not the time to play with yourself, though.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>On all of the stars in the sky, Fírnen, please stop. That's not what I was doing.</em>" She said with a redness to her cheeks she was glad he couldn't see because… that's exactly what she was doing, or… <em>about</em> to do. She pulled her trousers on and laced them up. She frowned grumpily when she realized how much her waistline has changed over the weeks. She hoped it wouldn't change much more in recent times. It was hard enough to hide already, and while the fluidity of her movements were yet to be impacted, she worried how much longer she had before she had trouble doing simple tasks.</p>
<p>She walked back to the mirror to check her appearance and to run a brush through her hair once more before she left her room.</p>
<p>"<em>I have a valid point.</em>" he mentioned.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes, you do.</em>" she responded, her mental voice dripping with as much sarcasm as possible while she crossed the room to get ready to exit. She felt another nudge and she pressed her right hand to her belly, frozen in place because it just felt… <em>strange</em>. Should it happen this often, or is she just hypersensitive to it now? Elven senses are much different than a Human's. She closed her eyes again, this time fighting against the panic that was starting to swell in her chest.</p>
<p>"<em>Come join us. Eila has food for you, Vanir was here early this morning to deliver it. He desires to speak with you later if you have the change. I think he's noticing your strange behavior.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>My behavior is not strange.</em>" She mumbled to herself, but also spoke to him mentally.</p>
<p>"<em>He's found something that is unusual about the way you're behaving. He's just worried about you. You're his Queen.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Fine. I'll be out in a second.</em>" She said, just to give herself enough time to calm herself down. Once she had herself composed, and after she had checked her reflection in the mirror once again, she left the room to greet everyone who lingered outside.</p>
<p>It was definitely going to be a long day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello friends! I struggled so much with this chapter and I think it's because it feels slow. Hopefully I can keep my interest on this because I'm officially beyond my draft and I have no idea where this will go at this point. This chapter feels so random, but next chapter will be better, I think. I might need to take a little bit of a break. It won't be long, but my inspiration is starting to fail me and I'm getting distracted. I might end up writing a few one-shot things to have a little bit of a change and then jump back into this. Then again, the last time I was thinking about a very minor hiatus, I ended up posting another chapter three days later. We'll see.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Also, sorry for the darkness of the last chapter, but it was important for what I've decided I want to have happen in future chapters. Sometimes those are necessary evils.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, thank you all for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this so far, and as always, another 'thank you' to those who reviewed!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Love you guys!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Slick Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elva held her purple Amethyst egg close to her chest as she sat on the highest point of the massive pile of debris that was created when she brought the wall down. Her fingers nervously brushed against the stone to help calm her nerves.</p><p>She was told to stay out of the way by Angela because Seithr Oil is extremely dangerous to even be around. She had stayed up with her teacher the night before while doing research on the deadly substance and she hadn't gotten much sleep in the process. She was already exhausted from her exertions the day before, despite having circulated Shruikan's energy through the stone and into herself. Stones provided a reserve of energy, but they didn't fulfill the need to sleep if someone is to draw from its power. It would merely keep them alive, and that was the way Elva felt while she watched Nasuada's castle guards take down the lowest level of chests using metal hooks so they would avoid touching the surface. It may or may not have the deadly oil on it and there's no reason to take a chance.</p><p>Outside of the excavation site, twelve of the sturdy caskets had been lined up in a row. They were the ones that had already been removed so that they would be out of the way.</p><p>Elva's job was to make sure nobody had the oil on them, and if they did, to notify Angela so she could use the neutralizer they had created the night before. Nobody was sure if the concoction they had came up with would work, including the Herbalist herself, but it was still worth it to try.</p><p>Queen Nasuada stood off to the side, dressed in red trousers and a tunic of red and black. A decorative sword and belt hung at her left hip. Beside her stood Vanir and two guards as they oversaw the operation. Naturally, it was highly advised that Nasuada not get anywhere near this task, but being the person she is, the Ilirean Queen insisted, though she agreed to stay away.</p><p>An unusual noise came from the stairwell leading down into this place from within the castle, and a few minutes later, Arya, Eila, Fírnen, and Eylörís padded down into the cellblock. The strange sound was from the two dragons' claws scraping against the stairs as they tried not to slip. Elva smiled to herself. Arya had cut her hair and Fírnen was bigger. She had to fight with herself on whether to abandon her post to go greet the Green Rider or to stay here and continue her task of looking out for Nasuada's men. She groaned and buried her face between her knees. She was already on thin ice for not letting anyone know she was going to destroy things. If she disobeyed her post to greet a beautiful Elf and her dragon, she'd probably be in a lot of trouble because people's lives were at stake and she needed to be paying attention to that instead of… Arya.</p><p>Elva's gaze flicked to the other Elf, or half-Elf. In her opinion, Eila looked like she could be a full-blooded Elf. Her features were softer than Arya's, though, which gave her a more gentle appearance, but her ears were long and pointed and her eyes, while more round, were slanted like an Elf's. It's a shame they didn't get along. The half-Elf held a grudge against Elva for helping with her capture.</p><p>Nonetheless, Eila had beauty in her own regard. She was shy and soft-spoken, but her intelligence ran deeply. Elva diverted her gaze to look back at the big men who moved the heavy chests of gold. That didn't last long and her gaze quickly returned to Eila.</p><p>The young woman stood up straight, though stiff and obviously nervous. Her eyes were stunning and her skin was a pale porcelain. The large black Eldunarí was cradled protectively in her grasp, arms covered by the dark tunic she wore.</p><p>"Elva." A familiar voice called, but the one in question didn't hear it the first time. She was too busy watching Arya join Nasuada in friendly conversation while Eila stood silently by, like a shadow.</p><p>"Elva!" The girl jumped, her attention snapping down to Angela.</p><p>"Get down here, I've called you four times already." The Herbalist said with a hidden smile. Elva took one last look at the two Riders and carefully made her way down. She wasn't sure how stable the pile was, but considering she doesn't weigh much, it should be fine. <em>Famous last words</em>.</p><p>When her feet touched the ground, she turned to find her mentor smirking down at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "I know they're beautiful and that it's also hard to <em>not </em>look at them, but you need to focus. I want to show you something." She reached down and touched Elva on the back, who then leapt about a foot in the air at the contact, her face going completely red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Y-you…" The Witch Child stammered, completely in shock and almost in a panic.</p><p>Angela smiled kindly. "My dear, I've been around for a long time. I know what fancying someone looks like. All I have to say is, don't lose your head."</p><p>Elva looked absolutely helpless for a few moments while she struggled. "I-I like boys too." She mumbled quietly, turning her eyes downwards. She winced. While it was true, she hadn't exactly meant to say it.</p><p>Angela knelt and rested her hand on her apprentice's shoulder. "And that's okay. Just don't be ashamed of who you like because it's a part of who you are and nothing is worse than losing yourself."</p><p>The violet-eyed girl looked up and frowned. "You're not angry?"</p><p>"Of course not. Why would I be?" Angela's frown turned into light laughter. "I could care less who you fancy just as long as you're happy. Just remember that you need to love yourself before you can love another, okay? Well that and you're a bit young, but I know you're a little different than most when it comes to age. I'm not one to judge, though." She shrugged.</p><p>Elva offered a small, nervous smile, then nodded. "Okay."</p><p>"Good, now come here." Angela held her arms out and Elva walked into her embrace. She wrapped one arm around her teacher while her other held the stone egg, then let her head rest against Angela's shoulder. They stayed like that for a time before letting go. "Alright, now I really do want to show you something."</p><p>Elva nodded and let her arms wrap around her egg again. Her face was still flushed but was slowly returning to its natural color.</p><p>Angela laid a hand on her back and guided her around the pile and to the row of chests. Only one was open, its contents carefully removed. "It seems the oil was only placed on top. Luckily, not everything was coated, so I've scooped out everything, both the contaminated and the untouched septims." She pointed to the pile. Beside it sat a metal box, at least a foot long on each side. "That being said, this box is clean."</p><p>"What's inside?" Elva looked up at her teacher.</p><p>"I'll show you." Angela smiled and drew her knife, a long Fairbairn Sykes dagger. Its steel was blackened, the cross-guard was made of golden polished brass and the hilt had a grip wrapped in black leather. The brass socket-shaped pommel was polished in the same way as the cross-guard and contained a large spherical Ruby set in its embrace.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" Elva said in surprise.</p><p>"Oh, what, this?" Angela held up the dagger. "I found it." She smiled proudly before using it to lift the metal lid that tipped back behind itself with a loud <em>clang</em>, but it didn't really catch anyone's interest considering the background noise already echoing throughout the cavernous prison.</p><p>Elva looked inside. A violet egg the color of her own eyes resided within the metal depths, surrounded by parchment to keep it protected. "Can you lift it?" Angela asked.</p><p>"You want me to touch it? Why?" Elva asked.</p><p>"You've been tied to the dragons ever since you were a baby, says that mark on your forehead. I think it's fitting and somewhat poetic that you get to touch the first egg we unearth. Your hands are smaller too."</p><p>Elva just rolled her eyes at the sentiment and handed the Amethyst to her teacher, who took it casually. She reached in and pulled the wads of parchment out, suddenly realizing that the box was enchanted to not let any of the oil get in. She let the cool egg fall against her hand as she pulled the rest of the parchment out of the container and once it was all removed, she carefully pulled the egg out.</p><p>The violet egg was probably as big as two large apples stacked on top of each other. The first thing Elva did was cradled it to her chest, suddenly understanding that all of the eggs in these chests have been sitting here for at least a century. They're living things that have been neglected, untouched, and uncared for. Her heart squeezed and she couldn't help the few tears that fell. She rocked back so she was sitting on the stone floor while she clutched the egg to her chest, unsure why she felt so emotional.</p><p>Angela laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and brought her close while she calmed herself down.</p><p>"Are you alright?" The Herbalist asked gently as Elva wiped her eyes on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine… it's just… these eggs have been so lonely. I hope none of them have broken inside their boxes because they've grown too big. I… I can feel it… their pain of being left." Elva pressed her forehead to the egg and sighed. "It hurts so badly."</p><p>"They're in good hands now." Angela replied comfortingly. "We'll take care of them and make sure they're safe."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"On my life." Angela smiled. "Come on, let's go show Arya."</p><p>Elva's eyes snapped to her mentor's. "You talk."</p><p>"Nope." Angela smirked. "You've got the egg?"</p><p>"Mhm." Elva nodded and picked herself up, clutching the violet ovoid tightly to her chest, but not <em>too </em>tightly.</p><p>Together, they walked over to the two Riders and Dragons. Angela twisted her right hand over her sternum in greeting.</p><p>Arya smiled. "It's good to see you both again. I know we didn't get to talk yesterday and Elva I didn't see you at all. You've grown." She pointed out.</p><p>"And you cut your hair." The Witch Child said bluntly.</p><p>"Yes, I did. It was in the way." She smiled. That was the time she first found out she was having a baby boy.</p><p>"It looks nice." Elva said honestly.</p><p>"Thank you." Arya's smile remained. "What do you have there?"</p><p>"The first of the recovered eggs, see?" Elva held out the egg for Arya to inspect, making sure her grasp was secure.</p><p>The Elf knelt carefully, then reached out to touch the egg while Elva discreetly studied Arya's hand as if trying to memorize it. Her left hand was the one touching the egg.</p><p>"Have you felt the dragon move inside? They tend to do that despite being around the one they've chosen to hatch for."</p><p>Elva's eyes widened. "No…"</p><p>"The one you're holding is similar in size to Eylörís' egg and I felt her move around as we traveled." Vanir said with what looked like a sneer.</p><p>"Do you want to hold it?" Elva offered and Arya smiled.</p><p>"As long as Fírnen doesn't get jealous." She smiled and turned to look up at the large green dragon who huffed his response.</p><p>Arya reached out and the egg was carefully handed to her. "I wonder what color the dragon will be." She wondered aloud with a flicker in her eyes that was special. It was clear the Elf Queen <em>loved </em>dragons.</p><p>"Violet?" Elva frowned.</p><p>"Perhaps. Did you know Saphira ended up being a shade or two darker than her egg? Eragon swears they were the same color, but after carrying her for over seventy years, you'd think I'd know." Arya smiled.</p><p>"How old are you?" Eila asked suddenly, a deep frown on her face. When Arya looked up, the young woman's eyes widened and she shrank back. "Sorry." She said quietly.</p><p>"Don't be sorry for asking questions. I'm a hundred and five as of almost three months ago." She smirked at the dumbfounded look on her new apprentice's face.</p><p>Elva's eyes widened and her cheeks pinkened with a restrained smile only she, Arya, and Eragon would understand. Maybe not Eragon, considering he may not know when Arya's birthday is. It was the simple matter of how long their baby had been in existence. Thankfully, she managed to compose herself enough to pass as untouched by the humor she saw in the situation. Unfortunately though, Arya had been the only one who <em>didn't</em> see her reaction and when she turned back, her green eyes narrowed. The look the Elf gave caused all sense of humor to leave Elva's gaze instantly.</p><p>A horrible scream was heard from the room of chests and Eila's posture stiffened. Angela turned immediately and ran towards the man who was still standing but squirming relentlessly.</p><p>"Take your armor off and nobody touch it! Back away!" Angela yelled as her strides lengthened.</p><p>"Does she have an antidote?" Eila asked quickly.</p><p>"She and I found something akin to one last night, but we don't know if it works." Elva answered.</p><p>An even more worried expression haunted Eila's features as she watched Angela set the purple stone down on the ground. The Herbalist pulled a large flask from somewhere in her dress while she communicated with the man over where the oil may be.</p><p>"My arm! My arm!" He screamed and Angela poured the substance over the area. His moaning quieted for a moment before his sharp cry pierced the air.</p><p>"It didn't work." Eila said darkly. "Vanir, please hold Shruikan. If he breaks by your hand, I will personally see to your death." She growled lowly before sprinting off into another section of the prisons.</p><p>"Where is she going?" Nasuada asked.</p><p>"I have no clue. Eylörís, did she say anything?" Arya replied quickly.</p><p>"<em>She knows where a neutralizing substance is.</em>" The white and blue dragon said calmly to her audience and Arya sat back on her heels with an exhale.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Nasuada asked, bright concern flickering in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, thank you. She's just trying to find an antidote that works. I'm relieved that she knows of one." Arya looked up.</p><p>Nasuada offered her hand to help the Elf to her feet, understanding that she may not have an inconsequential time getting to her feet, considering what happened the day before.</p><p>Arya took her hand and stood while Vanir and the rest of them watched the man squirm, none of them able to do anything about it. The oil would still inflict wounds even if he was to be healed by one of them.</p><p>Meanwhile Eila's widened eyes scanned her surroundings, her breathing heavy from running at full speed. She knew this place by heart, and she knew exactly where to go.</p><p>She ran into a familiar windowless room with a bed, a desk, and a medicinal aids cabinet, stopping suddenly to assess her surroundings. This is the same room she was always taken to after…</p><p>Her hand brushed the raised scars on the back of her neck and she hurried to the cabinet, fighting painful memories. She threw open the cabinet doors and searched the extensive collection of remedies, her scarred fingertips touching each bottle as she marked them off of the list in her head.</p><p>Finally, she came to a large blue bottle with a cork shoved in the top. She grabbed it and ran, leaving the doors open.</p><p>She raced back to where the man lay. He was clutching his arm to his chest and everyone around him did nothing to restrain him for fear of getting the oil on themselves.</p><p>"The more areas you touch yourself with containing contaminated skin, the more areas I'm going to have to remedy!" Eila shouted to the man as she slid to her knees, landing next to him. "Angela, would you hold this? Follow my instructions." She said authoritatively as she held the bottle of neutralizer out to the Herbalist, who took it quickly.</p><p>Eila quickly pressed her hand against the man's chest as he continued to writhe in agony. He bucked his body upwards, his arm smearing Seithr Oil over her left arm as well as most of the same side of her torso. The substance started burning through the cloth of her shirt and she just sighed, not waiting for it to touch her skin.</p><p>"If I can sit still enough while getting branded, you can sit still enough to receive aid." She grumbled to herself as she straddled his midriff and grabbed his flailing wrists, forcing them to the floor. Part of his shirt had been eaten away from where the oil had transferred from his arm and it was starting to eat away at the skin on his chest. The same was starting to happen to her arm and hands.</p><p>"Pour the neutralizer on the contaminated skin and work it in. Don't be afraid, the neutralizer will keep you safe from the effects of the oil." Eila said, looking over at Angela who had already gotten herself into position, and the instant the remedy was applied to his arm, he relaxed slightly. "His chest also." Eila nodded and Angela followed orders.</p><p>The man relaxed when he felt the soothing medication work its wonders. His injuries had overwhelmed him, and he soon passed out from both overexertion and blood loss.</p><p>Together, Eila and Angela helped work the neutralizer into his wounded skin. Some parts were blistered, most of the areas were bleeding. The oil had eaten down to the muscle and in some areas, bone. Angela had torn a large section from the base of her dress with which she then tore in half. She handed one piece to Eila and kept one for herself so that they wouldn't have to touch his blood.</p><p>"Eila, it's all over you." Angela said the instant she looked up to see the same injuries on the young woman's bicep, shoulder, side and the front of her abdomen. Trails of blood ran down her side and pooled at the lip of her trousers. The blood that ran down her arm pooled at her wrist, following the creases in her skin from where her hand was bent at a right angle to the rest of her arm. Her hands were bleeding as well from where she had to hold the man down by the wrists.</p><p>"Oh…" Eila looked surprised for a moment before sighing again. "Hand me the bottle?"</p><p>Angela already had it extended to her and she took it, then set it down while she tore a piece from her own shirt to avoid any cross-contamination of bodily fluids. She soaked the dark cloth in the neutralizer and dabbed her arm with it until the stinging went away.</p><p>"You knew that you had Seithr Oil on you, right?" Angela asked in a worried tone.</p><p>"Yes." Eila answered almost absent-mindedly while she worked with the rest of her injuries. "I just forgot."</p><p>"How? The oil is eating your skin; you're bleeding. I can see your muscle." Angela said pointedly. "You need medical aid."</p><p>"I'm fine, and I'm used to it." Eila huffed, then returned to the wound on the man's chest. "It's the same concept as constantly eating spicy meals. After a while you just… don't feel it." Eila said without looking over at the Herbalist, who had a highly concerned look on her face.</p><p>She had said those things almost emotionlessly, though really, she was trying not to relive any of the pain from her past.</p><p>Angela looked away and waved at Nasuada, then stood. "Stay here." She told Eila with an almost angry demeanor and the young woman nodded. She was starting to not look well.</p><p>The Herbalist jogged over to both Queens. "We need to get to the medical ward quickly. Both of them are injured and losing blood. The situation is under control. I'm fine, but I don't think Eila is okay." Her eyes flicked between both Nasuada and Arya, the latter of the two looking almost angry. Her posture remained relaxed as she still held the violet dragon egg.</p><p>"Eylörís, please remove Eila from where she sits, we're going to get her help." Arya said darkly without looking over, and the white dragon was already in motion.</p><p>"I need two volunteers to help carry Edrik to the medical section. The situation has been handled. That being said, he's clean and no harm will come. The rest of you will return to your shifts until further notice!" Nasuada announced to her guards who were all pale and rather disturbed from what they just saw. "Angela, do you think you can create more of the antidote from what we have?" The Human Queen turned to speak.</p><p>"I'll do everything I can, plus more research." The Herbalist nodded as she watched Arya stride over to the young woman, who was currently being helped up by the young dragon. Arya grabbed her uninjured arm to help and Eila had allowed it. She was growing weak.</p><p>The half-Elf looked up at her mentor. "Take off your shirt. It still has the oil on it." Arya said unflinchingly, noticing the very slow deterioration of the fabric. <em>She missed a few spots.</em></p><p>Eila's eyes widened and she shook her head with a guilty expression. Arya sighed. "I understand you have an audience, but you need you to. I'm telling you as your mentor and as someone who genuinely cares for you. <em>Please </em>Eila." She said pointedly.</p><p>"Here." One of the volunteers unclipped his royal blue cape and handed it over. Arya took it with a grateful smile. "Thank you." She said, then handed the egg to Eylörís, who gently held the egg between her teeth so Arya could hold the cape up for Eila.</p><p>The young woman tenderly removed her clothing, hissing as cloth was peeled from the open wounds. The blood-soaked shirt fell to the ground and she instantly covered her chest. Arya very carefully wrapped the cape around Eila's slender shoulders and nodded to Eylörís, who bent down as low as possible to make it easier for her Rider to climb on. Luckily, she was still small enough that Eila didn't have much of an issue mounting the white dragon, with Arya's help, of course. The egg was returned to the Elven Queen, covered in drool, but at least it was safe.</p><p>"Eylörís, follow the guards to the medical Ward. Make sure she gets help right away. I will be there shortly." Arya said and the small dragon carefully trotted after the two men who were carrying the man named Edrik. She watched them go and turned back to see Fírnen bend down to let Angela remove a confused looking Elva from his back while Vanir watched. He still held Shruikan who had remained silent and observational throughout the entire experience.</p><p>Arya walked back over to the green dragon and the instant she arrived before him, he nuzzled his forehead against her shoulder and she embraced him tightly.</p><p>"I'm okay. Eila's not, though." She said with a somber expression. "I worry for her."</p><p>Fírnen only nodded, understanding the way she felt. It would be a cruel twist of fate if Eila died today. "<em>We will see her soon to make sure she's okay.</em>" He reassured and Arya nodded. She flinched when she felt the baby move. It's the first time she's felt him since after she finished speaking to Eragon. Maybe he was just reacting to his mother's concern about the situation and decided to remain still. Now that he was moving, Arya had a hard time<em> not</em> laying a hand on her stomach. If she did, she might reveal her secret, which would not be good.</p><p>"I already promised her we would be there shortly. We should go."</p><p>"<em>Then I agree to make haste.</em>" He nodded and Arya looked over to Nasuada who watched them curiously.</p><p>"Lady Nasuada, Fírnen and I are going to go visit Eila and offer aid if possible. Are we needed for anything else today?"</p><p>The Human Queen shook her head. "Not for anything in particular. A lot has happened today, perhaps it would be a fine opportunity to rest and relax. Enjoy yourself." She smiled and Arya nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, but if I'm needed for anything, please let me know." The Elf responded. "We will be with Eila for the time being to observe her treatment and to be there for her."</p><p>"Very well. I'll be in my office to take care of some paperwork. I have a few meetings for some off-hand things as well. If we can't find an antidote for Seithr Oil, we'll need to go about non-contact mechanical methods. We're lucky Eila knew where some of the remedy was, otherwise the situation would have gotten very bad." Nasuada said with a nod.</p><p>"Agreed. Take care. Vanir, I believe you wanted a word with me. Come, let's talk. Bring Shruikan. Like Eila said, if he is broken by your hand, your punishment will not be kind or merciful." Arya said, her tone becoming dark again.</p><p>"Yes, my Queen." He bowed his head, his demeanor changing back to what seemed like a young boy.</p><p>"Very well. I'll see you both later." Nasuada nodded to them and together, the Elves and Fírnen began heading out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well I said temporary hiatus, but I suppose I just can't listen to myself. My mind started going again! Anyways, this was a fun chapter and it's so... all over the place. Sorry about that.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anywhooooooo, thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me for nineteen whole chapters (DANG)! I'm used to writing by myself and I often times lose traction, but I'm finding the encouragement and the simple presence of people who are reading this fic helps me keep going. I've never experienced anything like that before and it makes me want to write the best fic I possibly can. It's like rekindling motivation and inspiration, so I really do mean 'thank you' when I say 'thank you'.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enough rambling! I love you guys :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Totemic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya's fist connected solidly with Vanir's face, fracturing his jaw immediately upon impact. "Do you forget who you're speaking to?" Her eyes burned with intensity as she watched him stagger back, cradling the recent injury. He knew she had held herself back when she swung at him. If she hadn't, his jaw probably would have shattered.</p><p>Vanir shook his head. "Forgive me, my Queen." His eyes widened as she approached him. She grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. He was taller than her by a few inches, but due to being a few decades older and more experienced, she had the upper hand.</p><p>Her hand slid to his neck and she gripped it, pushing him against the wall to keep him there. "Do you understand what you said? Children are spoken of highly in our society and what you just did was <em>insult </em>me for it. A half Elf is just as important as a fully Elven child <em>especially </em>when that child came from not one but <em>two </em>Riders. It's a weighty insult, Vanir, and I know you're immature for your age, but I at least thought of you somewhat respectable. From what I've seen and heard of your behavior here in Ilirea, you are entirely and unnecessarily disrespectful. Learn your place just as I had to when I was in your position. It's sad that it's taking you so long." Her fingers tightened around his neck. "Do you <em>understand</em> me?"</p><p>His fingers clawed weakly at her hand. "Y-yes… Milady…" he choked, and she let him go. He crumpled to the floor and was thrown into a fit of coughing while he situated himself to sit more comfortably on the stone floor of her room up in the Rider's Loft.</p><p>Arya pulled the desk chair out and sat in it, quietly watching and waiting for him to compose himself. She rested her hands on her stomach, which lightly protruded from the rest of her physique. She felt very visible as her baby bump was easy to see when she sat like this, but she was also making a statement.</p><p>"You've still broken tradition." Vanir said weakly while the fingers of his left hand felt the new bruises around his neck. "Children are considered once a pair has been in a relationship, you and Eragon had<em> no</em> relationship, children were<em> not</em> spoken about and yet you are pregnant. That is breaking tradition. How do you know he will remain loyal to you and the child?"</p><p>"I don't know, as he is Human. Don't patronize me by assuming I don't know my people's traditions." Arya responded calmly. "The decision to be with him like that was not entirely my own. If a dragon decides to hatch for you and you get to experience<em> all</em> of the things felt while your dragon is in the midst of<em> fornication</em>, then we can talk. It was something I wasn't prepared for and I also had and still have feelings for Eragon, which made it<em> that</em> much harder. Despite our poise, our manners and etiquette, we, as Elves, are all still animals with the same drive as all other animals. I've recently come to realize that. While yes, this baby was a surprise, I do not resent his existence. I love him to the extent that I'd give my life for him and he's not even three months old. He's still a child. He's still loved. Our respect for children still goes to him, despite my act of breaking tradition."</p><p>"Then I am happy for you." Vanir said, glancing up at her.</p><p>"Thank you." She deadpanned. "Your status of Elven Ambassador will remain because you are in serious need of behavioral correction, however, you will not be allowed to return to Du Weldenvarden for a decade unless you are either summoned by me or the next egg you receive hatches. You will remain in contact with me throughout your journeys, but as Queen I'm revoking your privilege to come home on your own terms for the next ten years." Her teeth clenched when she finished speaking.</p><p>Vanir's eyes widened with shock and he sat up straighter. He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a finger, silencing him. "There will be no negotiating with me. You are to learn how to behave and perhaps the ways in which you learn have to be brought to a more elementary level. Living with Humans, Dwarves and now Urgals are interesting, I expect you to treat it as such. They are not below you or above you. They are beside you. I'm not asking you to assimilate completely, as you are still an Elf. You have an Elven duty, that is, unless you want to revoke that responsibility. If that's the case, your exile will be extended to two decades." She glared at him.</p><p>"I would like to keep my position as Ambassador, my Queen." He responded with a subdued tone.</p><p>"Very good. Now please leave. Fix your wounds then return to Nasuada who may have use of you, if not, go make yourself useful." Her teeth were still clenched as she watched him drag himself upright.</p><p>"Yes, my Queen. Thank you." He said as he twisted his hand over his sternum and bowed before seeing himself out in an almost frantically hurried manner.</p><p>Once alone, Arya let herself relax. She looked down as her hands cradled her belly. "You're not a bastard." She said softly. "He got what he was asking for by saying that. Ever since he was young, he's been rude." A frown creased her forehead as the anxiety was beginning to slip in over her mind. Would everyone in Ellesméra react that way? Would she be treated in a hostile manner for breaking tradition? Would people lose respect for her? Her eyes watered slightly at the potential rejection and perhaps even social exile. For the first time since finding out about her pregnancy, Arya felt like she needed to talk to Eragon. Perhaps it was just the… the hormones messing with her brain. The nausea that's been persistent all morning decided to suddenly rear its ugly head, distracting her from her turmoil. She didn't have much time after that before being forced to quickly take herself into the washroom.</p><p>"<em>Are you okay?</em>" Fírnen asked from his place just outside.</p><p>"<em>Yes, just nausea. It's been bad today.</em>" She responded before her stomach twisted and her last meal was brought up and into the commode in a routine she's become intimately familiar with.</p><p>"<em>Are you sure you're okay? This has been persistent in happening in the early mornings, so it's odd that it's happening now.</em>" He replied.</p><p>Arya closed her eyes and sat back on her heels; her hands pressed to the sides of the seat. "<em>I'm fine, I'm sure of it. I appreciate your worry, though. I'm only a little over ten weeks pregnant, I'm actually surprised the vomiting hasn't grown any worse within that span, considering I've only been aware of the baby for four weeks.</em>" She let her left hand touch her stomach when she felt Juniper move again.</p><p>"<em>If you're certain, then I suppose it's okay. Perhaps consult your book again?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Mhm, I'll do that as soon as I feel better and after we visit Eila. I'm worried about her.</em>" She responded through a wince while she let a steady breath flow between her lips.</p><p>"<em>I'm worried about you too, Arya. You haven't slept or eaten much.</em>" He pointed out.</p><p>"<em>I can sleep later and I ate this morning.</em>" She looked over in his general direction.</p><p>"<em>However, you've just lost whatever was left in your system. Now that there is access to better food than travel rations, you need to eat. I understand we are busy, but you need to sleep as well. Take care of yourself…</em>" he urged, and Arya sighed. He was right.</p><p>"<em>Eila is asleep. She also needs rest.</em>" Arya jumped at the different voice and quickly realized it was Shruikan. "<em>Fírnen has a point. All other tasks are settled for the time being. Take this opportunity to get some sleep.</em>" He encouraged her from his place in <em>Eila's room.</em></p><p>"<em>Fine, fine, I'll try. Shruikan, are you sure she's okay?</em>" She said to both dragons in her audience.</p><p>"<em>I'm sure. Her body is naturally resistant to Seithr Oil.</em>"</p><p>Arya frowned at that. Usually wounds created by Seithr Oil never healed unless a very rare and highly unknown antidote was created. The neutralizer Eila used to stop the oil from eating away at their flesh any further is different from the antidote. That being said, the soldier named Edrik will most likely die.</p><p>"<em>Why? I'm certainly glad, but why?</em>" Arya frowned and closed the commode lid, the contents had already been taken away by the steady stream of water that flowed underneath the rooms in the Loft, which was then carried out to… somewhere, but Arya didn't have the energy to ponder on it.</p><p>"<em>Galbatorix was a smart man. His intelligence stretched to books and to the things of scientific nature where he then decided to lead his own experiments. As cruel of a person as he was, he advanced the scientific community a great deal because he had no sense of ethics. When Eila's mother fell pregnant, he took it upon himself to… do certain things to her that would impact the fetus within. One of those things was the introduction of the antidote to Seithr Oil itself into her mother's amniotic fluid. He, at that point of time, didn't know if that had any effect on Eila after she was born, but every week, he would repeat the same process along with other experiments I'd rather not get into.</em>" Shruikan said with a sadness Arya wasn't expecting to feel through their brief mental link. Her arms hugged her waist protectively, understanding the kind of distress Eila's mother must've been under.</p><p>"<em>Eila's mother was an Elf. Did she have the same twelve-month duration that Elves have, or was it different?</em>" Fírnen asked.</p><p>"<em>Different.</em>" Shruikan answered. "<em>The Eldunarí were responsible for her mother's six-month pregnancy. That being said, her body wasn't completely ready to give birth, leading to complications and her death. Eila almost passed away as well if it weren't for the Eldunarí, myself and Galbatorix who kept her alive.</em>"</p><p>Arya frowned. "<em>Why you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because I bore witness to Eila's creation and development. I saw in her the same things I saw in my original Rider. It was selfish of me to aid in that process, because if she had passed, it would have saved her a world of torment and pain. I will forever be in her debit as she saved my sanity for just being who she is despite the terrible things her father continued to inflict on both of us.</em>"</p><p>Arya's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as realization dawned on her. "<em>Her father… is… is Galbatorix her father?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, he is. He kept that from the world because he intended to use Eila against the Elves one day. She possesses the same abilities as the Elves. She is strong with magic as well because of that and the impact the Eldunarí had on her, though she's had little training and doesn't know how to use it.</em>" He paused to gauge both Arya and Fírnen's emotional response. "<em>Will you still train her? She is nothing like her father except for her charisma and her ability to be persuasive.</em>" He vouched.</p><p>"<em>Of course.</em>" Arya responded quickly. "<em>I understand the conflict this will bring to my people, but I need to stand behind her. She's the first student I am to teach and I haven't seen any negative indicators that would convince me otherwise.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I agree with what my Rider has said, and I'd like to add that she's been chosen by a dragon who has been completely unaffiliated with the world's events. Eila was chosen because she has a good heart. That's why I chose Arya. Well that and I also like her personality.</em>" Warmth spread through Arya's chest at Fírnen's sentiment and she let him know his words made her happy by sending those warm feelings right back.</p><p>"<em>That makes me feel a lot better.</em>" Shruikan said honestly. "<em>I know the stigma that will be attached to Eila for being Galbatorix' daughter, but her parentage doesn't determine who she is to become. All I ask is that you'll be there for her</em>."</p><p>"<em>That's a promise I can make with absolute certainty.</em>" Arya replied, understanding the pain of neglect and rejection by one's parents, or in her case, parent. She knows Eila had it exponentially worse than she did when it came to family issues, which just cemented her determination that she would be the best teacher she could possibly be.</p><p>"<em>As can I</em>." Fírnen echoed.</p><p>"<em>Mmh, good.</em>" Shruikan's deep voice echoed throughout their minds. "<em>Now, I also want to inform you of the correct way to remove the eggs from their chests, and then you can sleep.</em>" He said.</p><p>Arya clenched her teeth. "<em>And you didn't say anything earlier?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I simply couldn't remember and the operation was already underway. Now I do.</em>" He said confidently. "<em>The boxes the eggs sit in are enchanted so that they repel the oil. They also are to be lifted by the loop where a lock was meant to go. Galbatorix felt it unnecessary to place a lock on them when Seithr Oil coats the surrounding materials. Elva and Angela have already unearthed one that can be practiced on. Luckily, the chests can be lifted by Eylörís as he is strong enough now and yet also small enough to lift them. There are a total of ten eggs, if my memory serves me correctly. All she needs is a hook and chain and perhaps either Eila or Elva to help with applying the hook to the chest. I worry about Eila and her injuries, though. I hope both Elva and Eylörís are agreeable to work together.</em>" He said with a pondering tone.</p><p>"<em>I need to let Nasuada know about this.</em>" Arya said quickly, pulling herself up. She walked over to the sink and ran the water, cupping her hands to gather the cool, clear liquid. From her two hands, she drank and washed her mouth out.</p><p>"<em>No. You need to rest.</em>" Fírnen said sternly and Arya just sighed.</p><p>"<em>Fírnen, those eggs need to be uncovered. They've been in the darkness for far too long.</em>"</p><p>"<em>And they can stay that way for a little while longer while you rest. Nothing is going to hurt them.</em>" He argued.</p><p>Arya just huffed and walked back out into her room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror then ran a brush through her hair before straightening her clothing. With a determined set to her shoulders, she walked to the door and pulled it open, only to find Fírnen's back covered the entirety of the doorway, blocking out all light. "Fírnen!" She yelled, suddenly angry.</p><p>He laughed lowly and she groaned loudly, walking forwards to press her forehead against his back. "<em>I'll tell her myself. Sleep.</em>" He reasoned with her.</p><p>"Are you sure?" She asked.</p><p>"<em>Yes, now go to sleep and stay that way for as long as you can, then we can go check on Eila after you eat something, okay?</em>"</p><p>"Okay…" She sighed, relenting her frustrations, knowing he's right. "I love you." She added with a more positive tone.</p><p>"<em>I love you too, Bjartr Stjarna. Now get some rest. I'm not leaving until you go to sleep.</em>" He said, knowing she would most likely try to leave regardless.</p><p>"Fine." she sighed again, then closed the door after placing a kiss on his back.</p><p>She crossed the room and slipped her boots off before undressing completely. She then slid under the soft covers, her overly sensitive skin prickling with the sensation that sent shivers up her spine. She usually didn't sleep without any clothes on.</p><p>Turning over onto her left side, Arya laid her right hand over her abdomen and closed her eyes. The baby moved again and she tapped back around the same area where she felt him. She sighed when she didn't feel a response. That was to be expected, he's a little bit too young.</p><p>Her mind drifted to what he might look like once he's born. Maybe he would have her eyes. While green eyes in Humans are typically recessive, they are dominant in Elves, though the color is still on the rarer side for them as well. It's the reason she had her mother's green eyes over her father's icy blue ones. It was said his mother, Dellanir, and his sister, Freydis, also had the same blue eyes. Unfortunately, Freydis accompanied Evandar in the same battle where he was slain, and she went missing in the chaos, then was later assumed as dead. Arya was born after her father and his sister passed away, so she never got to meet either of them.</p><p>With a sudden gasp, Arya sat bolt upright. "<em>Fírnen, I need to see Eila.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're supposed to be sleeping.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't care, I need to see Eila.</em>" She threw herself out of bed and quickly got dressed while still being careful with herself.</p><p>"<em>Why so suddenly?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"<em>We might be related.</em>" She answered hastily.</p><p>"<em>Where are you getting that from?</em>" He sounded completely skeptical. That's not what he was expecting her to say.</p><p>"<em>My father had a sister who went missing during the Battle of Ilirea. The Elves assumed she was killed because she never returned. If she was captured by Galbatorix, there's a very likely chance that Eila's mother is Freydis, my aunt, which would make us cousins.</em>" Arya said hurriedly as she fixed her clothing.</p><p>"<em>How would you be able to tell if Eila is your cousin? Your theory seems far-fetched.</em>" He responded a little skeptically.</p><p>"<em>I know it's far-fetched. It seems almost ridiculous, but there is also a very real chance. I know many Elves were killed that day and a handful of others went missing, my aunt being one of those that disappeared.</em>" Arya sighed impatiently and opened the door after running a brush through her hair again and making sure she was presentable.</p><p>"<em>How would you even go about determining whether or not you share lineage?</em>"</p><p>Arya took a pause at that. "<em>I… have no idea. We will need to look into it once we return to Ellesméra.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So why is it urgent now?</em>" He responded.</p><p>"<em>I just want to see her face. There are numerous fairths that I've seen throughout my life of both my father and Freydis. If Eila resembles any likeness to my aunt, we could be related and my extended family is not dead like everyone thought. On the same note, if this turns out to be true, my hatred for Galbatorix will become far more personal than it already is, and through Eila, I will have separated relations with him as he is her father.</em>" She huffed. "<em>I just… I want to talk to her. I won't be able to sleep if I don't.</em>" She mumbled as she threw the door open, the knob hitting the stone wall. "Get up, Fírnen." She said sternly as she pressed her hands against his back and pushed.</p><p>He shifted and she tripped forwards, stumbling slightly to catch herself. "That wasn't nice." She glared at him and he just looked at her.</p><p>"<em>The impatience.</em>" he shook his head and she just clenched her teeth and walked away, heading towards the castle. He made his way up behind her and nudged at her hand. "<em>Fírnen, I don't have patience.</em>" She responded mentally without a spoken word to him.</p><p>The green dragon trotted ahead and stood in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. "<em>Ride with me, then.</em>"</p><p>"No, you're going to take me somewhere else." she crossed her arms over her chest, then immediately dropped them and straightened her shirt for fear of anyone discovering her pregnancy without her knowledge.</p><p>"<em>What makes you think that?</em>"</p><p>"I have a feeling you don't approve of my theory." She was getting angry and he could tell.</p><p>"<em>Arya, that's only a feeling you have. I'm completely fine with your theory, please trust me. I only worry because you need to sleep and you need to eat something. I just want you to be safe and healthy. A lot is going on and I just want you to remember to take care of yourself through all of this.</em>"</p><p>"I don't need sleep right now, I'm not tired and I'm not hungry either. I can eat and sleep later." She said and the annoyance fell away from her expression which softened significantly. "I'm sorry. This is just… starting to stress me out. I don't really know why." Her shoulders drooped and her gaze fell to the stone floor.</p><p>Fírnen reached over and carefully pressed his forehead to hers. Arya brought her hands up to caress the underside of his jaw as she exhaled slowly. "Thank you, Fírnen. I've been ungrateful of you and I'm sorry." She said quietly to him.</p><p>"<em>You've had a lot on your mind, that's all. Ride with me? We will go together to see Eila, unless I can't fit inside her room.</em>" his voice was smiling, and she pulled away with a nod and a small smile on her lips.</p><p>"<em>Good.</em>" He responded and she reached over to kiss his forehead before backing up to let him crouch down for her. He was getting big, she noted, much bigger than he used to be when he first hatched almost nine months ago. She missed being able to hold him, but she wouldn't have it any other way now, because he was growing into a strong, proud dragon. She walked over to him and used his leg to help herself up. Once she was situated, he trotted off into the castle's corridors.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hi again! I'm super sorry this one took so long to produce, it's been a seriously hectic week for me. I somehow managed to get myself involved with a Dungeons and Dragons group, which is a lot more work than I thought. It's fun work, though. That coupled with school and other things I like to do weigh my hands down a little bit. Things should get all situated soon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I want to mention that Freydis is not canon as Evandar's sister, she was created by my brain a long time ago when I first started creating other pieces that tie into this storyline. In fact, Freydis has been around longer than Eila has. Anyways, I know the last connection made in this chapter is very far-fetched and it was actually last-minute. This is fanfiction, though, and I've seen a lot of other things happen to the familial ties between characters in this book series. I gave Arya an aunt, don't hate (just kidding, you can hate if you want, I don't care (I also mean this humorously)). I am curious what you guys think about Eila and Arya being related. My ultimate decision on whether they are or are not has yet to be cemented. I'm not sure how I feel about it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As always, thank you all for reading this far into the story. You've all read about 150 pages of writing at this point if you've finished the chapter, so congratulations! I love reading your reviews, they keep me going, and if you have suggestions on where this thing goes, please let me know. This story is still a work-in-progress :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ubiquitary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eila stared at the ceiling as her whole body began to ache. The topical numbing agents the healers had given to her were beginning to wear off and an hour has yet to pass. She squirmed uncomfortably. Nearly her entire upper torso and chest was wrapped with gauze, slightly pinkened by residual blood that had leaked from the damaged flesh. Her left arm was wrapped as well and so were both of her hands where the oil had touched her when she had to hold the man named Edrik down.</p><p>Being wrapped up also meant she wasn't allowed a shirt because a shirt could cause more damage than necessary. At least she had the sheet that covered her legs and the white trousers they had put her in. The damage only spanned her upper half, which was left uncovered. She tried to hide her heavily scarred abdomen with her right arm because she couldn't reach the sheet. Her ability to grasp things was seriously lacking and she felt self-conscious. Eylörís was asleep anyway as the small dragon had grown exhausted while sharing energy with her during the wound cleaning process. Eila didn't want to wake her just to ask for the sheet to be moved. There was a warm breeze flowing through the open window anyway, so that helped. The castle was always a few degrees cooler than outside despite the season. Fires were used during the winter, which causes the exception.</p><p>She closed her eyes and thought deeply about the past. Sometimes warm memories can warm a cold body.</p><p>
  <em>Galbatorix looked down at her from his place at the head of the table, a smile on his face. She had been allowed to sit with him and his advisors for supper. He had complimented her in excelling in her lessons and asked her to join him. The way he smiled at her… he seemed proud. The way he had treated her in front of them… it was like she was his daughter and he was the father she longed for him to be. That night brought her so much happiness. It didn't matter that Branding Day was the day that followed.</em>
</p><p>A set of voices behind the door leading into the small room snapped her out of her reverie and she jumped. Her heart began racing as she didn't want anyone else to see her mutilated body and make another pitying comment about it. She was out of control and it hurt to move. Her body felt too fragile to risk sitting up slightly to grab the sheet. Her ego and her confidence would have to take another blow.</p><p>"Right in here. She might be sleeping. The cleaning was rough on her, but she took it better than most men I've seen when they are faced with deep wound cleaning." A kind looking woman with honey blonde hair said in a quiet tone as she opened the door.</p><p>"Thank you. May I stay with her for an extended period if she's asleep? I want to be there for her when she wakes." A familiar voice came and Eila's eyes widened. <em>That's Arya's voice</em>. She automatically knew that she must be in deep trouble.</p><p>The woman smiled and nodded, bringing the door to a close again, separating them. "Of course you can. Stay as long as you'd like. The only restriction is that you'll have to leave when it starts getting dark out. That's when we do our final rounds and the patients need rest. Her bandages will need to be changed frequently and you'll have to leave for those periods as well. You can come back in once she's all situated, though." The woman assured her.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Arya's voice responded. "Fírnen, I'll just be in here for a little while. Would you keep watch to keep us safe?" She asked and, in her mind, Eila could just see him squirm excitedly. Eylörís did the same thing when under the same circumstances.</p><p>A few other words were exchanged that she wasn't able to make out before the door opened again, revealing her new teacher. "Oh, you're awake." Arya said with surprise in her voice as she closed the door behind her. Eila got a glimpse of Fírnen, who had placed himself squarely in front of the door.</p><p>"I-I can't sleep." She sighed quietly and watched the other Elf with intensity.</p><p>"Did they give you anything for the pain?" Arya asked as she crossed the room. A comfortable plush chair sat in the back corner for visitors, to Eila's right. The door was to the left, and the window sat directly across from the bed that sat in the middle of the room, against the opposite wall. A small bedside table sat beside the bed and Eylörís was napping on the floor next to the footboard.</p><p>"Yes, but it's wearing off. Pain management, topical or ingested treatments, never last long in my system." She replied as she watched Arya take a seat in the chair. They were now closer than she would have liked, meaning, if Arya looked at her, she would be able to see the hundreds of marks that littered her skin.</p><p>"I think perhaps Human treatments for pain are much too weak for Elves." Arya smiled and looked over once she situated herself into the chair.</p><p>"Maybe…" Eila responded with apprehension in her voice. She seemed to fidget for a few moments as best as she could despite her injuries. She watched Arya with apprehension, feeling a little bit trapped. Eylörís is entirely asleep and she is injured. She won't be able to get out of anything or remove herself if she grows uncomfortable.</p><p>"Eylörís is asleep? Is she okay?" Arya asked once the silence between them grew long.</p><p>"She is. She wore herself out while sharing energy with me. I told her not to but she did it anyways and now she's… asleep" Eila explained quickly while the Elf's intense green gaze fell upon her. "Am I in trouble?"</p><p>Arya frowned. "Why would you be in trouble?"</p><p>Eila looked at her as though expecting to be harshly reprimanded. "I acted recklessly."</p><p>"That you did. There are two schools of thought on your behavior, though. One would be that you displayed selflessness when moving quickly to save a life. The other would be that you could have been killed in the process. While your actions were intended to be good, you also must remember your status: you're a Rider and Riders are very rare. The dragon race is on the brink of extinction which means you can't be so reckless. I would simply urge you to… consider a plan before diving right in, that's all." Arya shifted as though she felt uncomfortable, or maybe Eila was just imagining things.</p><p>"I have much to learn. I will do better next time. I understand my mistakes and will not behave so carelessly when presented with an emergent situation, so long as taking a moment to think does not risk my own life or Eylörís'." The young woman let her eyes drift to the ceiling again. It sounded as if she was reciting something.</p><p>"As it should be. I wouldn't ask you to hesitate long enough to put yourself in danger." Arya responded positively despite Eila being in a stormier state of mind. "I came to check on you to make sure you were okay from what did happen." Arya let herself look over at Eila. She was doing her best to not seem so frantic to compare the young half-Elf to the appearances of her ancestors.</p><p>"Oh… I'm okay, I think. I should be up by tomorrow." She responded, moving her arm a little bit more over her abdomen to hopefully cover more marks than before, though she knew it didn't do much of anything to help.</p><p>"Did the healers here say you could get up tomorrow?" Arya tried to keep her tone as gentle as possible without sounding accusatory.</p><p>"Well… no." Eila looked over at her teacher. "I feel useless like this and I want to help."</p><p>"But you also need to let your wounds heal. You've suffered extensive injuries and I don't want them to get infected which can make you very sick." Arya said sympathetically with a knowing smile. She had the same mentality when it came to being injured or otherwise compromised.</p><p>Eila sighed. "It's not easy for me to just sit here while important things go on outside, <em>especially</em> when they involve me."</p><p>"I understand that entirely, but sometimes things grow out of our control. I know what it's like to be bed-ridden when I don't want to be, and it really isn't fun. I suppose we could take this time to get to know each other? We haven't really spoken much to each other since we met aside from exchanging situational information. What do you say?" Arya asked hopefully and Eila's eyes widened.</p><p>"What kind of things would we talk about?" The young woman responded carefully.</p><p>"Whatever you're comfortable with. How about your favorite color?" Arya prompted.</p><p>"Oh… then… I-I like the way a sunset looks on a clear day." She said nervously.</p><p>Arya smiled kindly. "I'm not sure that would classify as a single color, but I suppose depending on the way you look at it, it could be composed of a certain color scheme."</p><p>Eila looked panicked for a moment. "Oh! I thought you meant color as in atmosphere or scene. The um… the tone of an environment. I realize now you were asking for a specific color as in hue. In that case, I enjoy purple things, like flowers. I love flowers." Eila offered a smile in return. "What is your favorite hue?"</p><p>"Green." Arya responded confidently.</p><p>"Like Fírnen's green or moss green or foliage green… I mean… w-what type of green do you like?"</p><p>"All greens, really, but Fírnen is the prettiest of them all." The dragon himself must've heard her because it was clear Arya felt his ego swell by the pink flush of her cheeks. Eila saw the older Elf's attention falter slightly, despite it being easy to miss. The same falter reappeared a second later and this time, Arya looked down.</p><p>"What happened? Is something wrong?" Eila's eyes widened as concern instantly overtook her sense of keeping secrets to herself.</p><p>"Mhm." Arya responded positively, then looked back up to see Eila's worried expression and frowned.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes…" she studied her student for a moment. "Why such concern?"</p><p>Eila closed her eyes and let her body relax as the frustration washed over her. "I um… the… I-I am aware… of… y-you…" she huffed and shook her head. "Y-you're expecting… right?" She looked over at Arya who had an even deeper frown on her face.</p><p>"Why do you know that?" Her tone was <em>almost </em>darkly angry, and Arya is scary when she's angry, Eila decided.</p><p>"Um… A-Angela. She had to explain to Shruikan why it was important not to do anything to you because he wanted to speak with you and thank you for freeing him of his body. S-she was just trying to protect you in case something did happen. I-I was present for that conversation…" the young woman shrank back. "I've broken my promise to keep that a secret, so in turn I must tell you that my father is Galbatorix, that way Angela has no other secret to keep… oh no…" her gaze became worried and fearful when it suddenly hit her that she just revealed her deepest shame.</p><p>"Why were you so concerned, though? I just felt movement, that's all."</p><p>Eila frowned, feeling odd. Arya bypassed speaking about her lineage and instead kept the conversation where it was. "I, um… I assumed the worst. My mother died in childbirth, so I've spent my years here learning about both pregnancy and childbirth so that if I'm around someone who is… in that situation, I could theoretically assist them if they needed it. I've never actually assisted anyone, though, that's why I said 'theoretically'. I also have an extensive knowledge on the earlier stages of pregnancy, and I was just worried about you… that's all. I don't want you to die."</p><p>Arya's expression softened and she smiled. "That's… that's very kind of you. I, on the other hand, find myself lacking knowledge in the subject of pregnancy. It's almost entirely foreign to me because I was… deathly afraid of it when I was younger, so I deliberately skipped my lessons on the matter and I haven't had the chance to catch up."</p><p>Eila frowned slightly. "Are you still afraid?"</p><p>The Elf shrugged slightly, attempting to remain neutrally casual while talking about something that made her uncomfortable. "Not as much as I used to be. I'm slowly getting used to it now that I'm actually going through it. I suppose having experience can ease the mind."</p><p>Eila nodded with a small smile of her own. "That's good to hear. If something happens, let me know, o-or if you have a question about something, I can probably answer it. If it's an emergency, I would consult the healers, they have more experience than I do."</p><p>Arya's smile returned as well, the heavily disguised anxiety that Eila was barely able to pick up on disappeared nearly entirely. "You'll help me learn about baby things and I'll help you learn about dragon things."</p><p>For the first time, Arya heard Eila <em>chuckle.</em> It was a soft sound that was harshly interrupted by the pain that shot through her side. "That sounds good." She replied a little bit shakily, still recovering.</p><p>Their positivity died into a comfortable silence while they both contemplated the future. Arya's mind reminded her of a few questions she had pertaining to lineage.</p><p>"Eila?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes?" The young woman looked over.</p><p>"Can I ask you about something?"</p><p>"Yes, but my answer depends on what the question is." Eila replied and Arya smiled. If they weren't related, they shared a few similarities at least.</p><p>"Did your father tell you anything about your mother? Do you have a name or maybe where she's from? I want to help you find out who she is."</p><p>Eila's eyes became sad in that instant. "Oh… he… he just referred to her as my mother. He said that she was an Elf, that I have her eyes and that I sound like her too. He showed me a painting he had of her. Where that painting is now, I'm not sure."</p><p>"Would you be able to recognize her if she reappeared in other paintings?" Arya asked, feeling hope spark in her chest.</p><p>Eila nodded. "I would… I think. I-I can try. It's been a few years since I last saw that portrait of her."</p><p>"Did he give you any other information about her? Did she have political ties with anyone?"</p><p>"The Elves… and the Dwarves, who accompanied the Elves in the battle of Ilirea. He's had her for a very long time. My memory is fuzzy from the number of concussions I've had, which I now can't remember how many of those I've had either." She chuckled lightly and more carefully this time. "He taught me about Dellanir and her son and daughter. Her son, um…" Eila frowned, trying to remember names.</p><p>"Evandar?"</p><p>"Yes! Evandar! He rose to power when Dellanir stepped away. Evandar was mates with Islanzadí… I like her name…" Eila smiled. "Anyways, Evandar passed in battle while Islanzadí ascended to the throne in Ellesméra. His sister… was named… wait I have it…" she closed her eyes and tried desperately to remember. "Ildrid the Beautiful? No…"</p><p>"Do you want a hint?" Arya offered, impressed by how much knowledge Eila already had, though it was slightly frightening how much information the Empire <em>might </em>have had, considering Ildrid the Beautiful is Blödhgarm's mother.</p><p>"First letter?"</p><p>"F."</p><p>"Freya! Wait… Freydis!" She said triumphantly and Arya nodded with an encouraging smile.</p><p>"I'm impressed with your knowledge."</p><p>"I love learning. I know the royal side of the Dwarven family history too, just not as well as I do the Elves as Elves typically live and rule for a longer amount of time. You're the Queen of the Elves now. Who are your parents, may I ask?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "My mother is the late Queen Islanzadí. My father is Evandar."</p><p>"You said you were a hundred and five… I've not heard of your name until recent years. In books at least, and you're over a century in age… why is that?"</p><p>"My mother kept me a secret. Not from the Elves, but from the rest of Alagaësia. It was just safer that way for her. Evandar died before I got to meet him, in fact, my mother struggled with fertility and held back on telling him she was pregnant because she didn't know if it would last. Unfortunately for that reason, he didn't know I existed. I often wonder if he would have stayed back home if he had known, or in the instance where he insisted going into battle, if it would have been an incentive to fight harder. I never knew him and yet I miss him terribly." Arya seemed to sadden a great deal.</p><p>"I know what you mean. I miss my mother in the same way. I wonder if she even got to hold me after I was born or if she just… died. I wonder if she was already dead at the time of my birth. I wonder if she even got to see me… but I know that based on every single book I've read that her death is my fault. For Elves… a natural birth is hard anyways. I… I ripped the placenta from its location, and she was bleeding internally before her water broke. There was no way of knowing without magic, no way of stopping it once it had already started. The damage had been done and they had to cut her open to deliver me. It's still my fault, though." Eila turned away as tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. Arya reached over and gently pressed her hand to Eila's uninjured wrist to show her that she wasn't alone.</p><p>"It's not your fault. It wasn't ever your fault." Arya said as comfortingly as she knew how. This wasn't her area of expertise, but Eila is her student now and it's her responsibility to help her if needed. "Things happen, seasons change, years pass. What transpired was entirely out of your control, so don't blame yourself for it. I know it's hard, but you must try."</p><p>Eila looked over with saddened eyes that she was working very hard to wrangle back into her control. "How was it not? It was me who caused the internal damage…"</p><p>Arya shook her head. "You can't think about it like that. I see where you're coming from, but it's not at all in the positive."</p><p>The young woman sighed and nodded. "I… I-I'll do my best… it might be awhile before I can come to terms with it in the way you're suggesting, but I will try."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that." Arya smiled. "Now, I have just one more question on the topic of families."</p><p>"Alright." Eila nodded.</p><p>"Have you seen artwork of the Elves in my family or artwork of Elves in general?"</p><p>"No. I've only seen my mother. She has blue eyes like mine and from what I've heard my father say, she's left-handed from the times they've sparred. Her hair is… brown, I'd say, but it's a light brown, perhaps almost blonde or streaked with both colors. Her ears are long, like yours. Mine are short, but I think that's because I'm half-Human. I have skin like hers as well, my father was more tan whereas I am pale." She smiled. "I burn easily in the sun. I wasn't allowed to go outside very much because nobody was supposed to know about my existence and I spent years underground and away from the light, so I joke when I say I'm almost translucent. I had forgotten that the sun can burn, so when Lady Nasuada took me outside for the first time, I got burned a little bit and we were only out there for a short period of time, too."</p><p>Arya's eyes widened as she carefully observed the young woman's features, who frowned in confusion.</p><p>Eila visibly swallowed. "What's on your mind?" she said nervously.</p><p>The older Elf just shook her head and smiled softly. "I'm just trying to see if I recognize you in any of the Elves at home, that's all." There was something more Arya needed to share but was holding back on.</p><p>Eila's eyes fluttered slightly. "Oh… okay. Have you… do you see anything worth looking into?"</p><p>Arya pulled away and stared at the wall for a moment before responding, looking as though she felt conflicted about something. She took a deep breath and looked back. "Perhaps, but I also don't want to jump to conclusions or give false hope. I do want to help you, Eila, and once the situation with the eggs gets sorted out, then we can look into finding your familial ties. It shouldn't be too much longer. I spoke with Shruikan earlier and he gave insight on how to safely remove the eggs from their location, but we can discuss that later. Are you hungry?"</p><p>It took Eila a moment to process Arya's response and next question. "Not at the moment but thank you." She thought for a second longer. "Did you ask Shruikan about my mother? Galbatorix did things to prevent him from telling me, but he probably knows. Maybe he could tell you or Fírnen?"</p><p>Arya's eyebrows raised. "That idea slipped my mind entirely but of course I'll ask. If he can tell us… It'll be much easier."</p><p>Eila nodded encouragingly. "Do whatever you can to get the answer out of him, just… don't be mean to him. I hope he can help us… I've been awaiting that answer my whole life. He might be able to tell me how old I am too. Would you ask him for me?" Eila asked.</p><p>"I think you should ask him that question. If he's bound by the Ancient Language, I will need to release him from it, which isn't that hard. I can do the same if his tongue is still bound by an oath to restrict him from revealing your mother's name and origin, though I will agree to ask your question about your mother. Discovering your age is something you should do."</p><p>Eila sighed quietly to herself and turned her head so she could stare up at the ceiling. "Fair enough. I will ask him as soon as I'm well enough to get up and go places."</p><p>Arya just raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'll bring him here so you both may communicate in my absence, but I will make sure to untie him from any oaths he wishes to rid himself of."</p><p>"Thank you…" Eila sighed in relief. Shruikan has been her oldest friend, of course she wanted the best for him. She looked back over at Arya again, more pointedly this time. "But make sure you get some rest first. I don't mean to offend you, but you look tired. Make sure you're taking care of yourself through your pregnancy, too. Are you taking any sort of nutritional supplement?"</p><p>The Elf straightened and raised a curious eyebrow as she assessed the pointed look on her new student's features. "… No… I don't think so. Did Fírnen say anything to you about my need to sleep? He was on about that earlier before I came to see you."</p><p>"No, but he's right. Anyways, Elves need more nutritional support because of the fact that the child will be developing magic soon. I don't know how far along you are and I don't mean to pry into your business because I know it isn't my own, but I also want you to be healthy. You're my teacher and you've been nicer to me than anyone here thus far, not that I've been mistreated, it's just…" Eila sighed and composed herself before bringing herself back to the topic at hand. "I like you and I want for you to be healthy, to put it bluntly. Well that and I get… paranoid when it comes to pregnancy-related issues. Anyway… the healers of Human society have taken note of and use Elvish teachings to guide them in some of their own practices. In higher society, Human women are advised to take supportive supplements, mainly because they can afford it, cost wise. There's no need to worry someone over a specific treatment if they can't afford it because Humans can do without. The supplement types are the same between Elves and Humans, the difference is that Elves need a higher dosage. What I'm trying to say is that you'll be able to find those supplements here in the castle if you're not currently taking any. Let me help you pick them out, though. The Humans here may not be equipped to do so… are you okay?" Eila's brow creased when she noticed her teacher had gone completely pale.</p><p>"I'm fine… it's just… this needs to be kept a secret and I worry people will begin to suspect things."</p><p>"Oh, I thought something was wrong… nothing's wrong… right?"</p><p>"N-nothing's wrong, I… wasn't aware I needed something more… Is the baby okay?" Arya asked nervously, her stoic demeanor falling away immediately as her gaze fell to her stomach while anxiety flared in her chest.</p><p>"Oh good." Eila said along a relieved exhale. "And yes, the baby is probably fine, as long as you don't exceed fourteen weeks. In terms of getting the things you need without tying you to it, I'll just tell them I'm pregnant. I'm already injured and I can vomit on command if needed. Half-Elves need the same sort of nutritional support as complete Elves, so I'll just ask for what you need instead." She chuckled, but Arya still looked uncomfortable and slightly shaken, though the words had caused her to look up.</p><p>"Rumors will spread about you…" Arya replied uneasily. "A target may be placed on your back."</p><p>"I've had many worse things happen to me and I know how to handle a sword. Besides, I've been pregnant before. I know what it feels like. Don't worry. It's not that hard to fake, especially when the Humans around here don't understand Elven pregnancy" She smiled, but she knew Arya could see the pain hidden in it.</p><p>"You… you have?" The Elf asked quietly and a little weakly.</p><p>"Yes, but I miscarried, thankfully. A child to be born in Galbatorix' household did not need to be brought into the world, otherwise it would have met the same fate I would have. The difference is that I would have survived much longer. No child needs to suffer that way, even if it was of Durza's seed. I digress with relief, however. Would you give me permission to do this for you? I am in far less danger than you are as you are the Elven Queen."</p><p>Arya remained as still as a statue with a horrified and horribly saddened look on her features while she processed the situation and the outcomes. Even if she asked Nasuada to remove stock, rumors would spread about her, and that would be very bad. Humans don't follow the same mentality as Elves when it comes to finding a mate. Nasuada would be shamed for bearing what they call, a bastard. The same would go for Angela and Elva is too young. It's probably best this way. It's still risky…</p><p>"I'm not comfortable with it, but if you are and you find this of necessity, I am leaving the judgement up to you. Just let me know what you're going to do before you do it, should you decide to… claim to be pregnant, alright?"</p><p>"I promise to you that I'll let you know. That being said I'm pregnant until we leave. I haven't told you yet and I'm… about three months along. Would you help me sit up?"</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea, Eila, and are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"Yes. You need supportive supplements and this is something for me to do while I heal, see? Win-win." Eila took a deep breath with a smile on her lips, then closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she forced herself to sit up. Arya was then obligated to help her.</p><p>"Eila, what did I just say?"</p><p>"That you don't think me sitting up was a good idea. See? I'm fine now." She sounded a little defensive.</p><p>"No, you're probably bleeding again and now I have to go get someone to help you. While I do know how to dress a burn, they need to keep tabs on you." Arya matched her tone and straightened her shirt. "I'll be right back."</p><p>"Would you hand me that bucket before you go? The one with the clean rags..."</p><p>Arya frowned and looked her over, doing her absolute best to not stare at Eila's scars for too long. "Why? Now the rags don't have a place to go."</p><p>"Yes they do, just pile them on the shelf there and to respond to your question, I don't feel well." Eila responded with a serious expression. Arya couldn't tell if she was joking or not.</p><p>"If you seriously don't feel well, you might have an infection." The Elf said as she crossed the room with the wooden bucket in tow. She then offered it to her new student who, once within reach, claimed it with bandaged hands and a smile.</p><p>"I'm fine. I'm just convincing myself of the situation. That's how to make a trick believable. I know what an infected wound feels like too. I'll let the healers know if they don't catch it before I do. I promise."</p><p>Arya just looked worriedly at her, then relaxed with a sigh. "Alright… all I ask is that you don't cause me too much worry, okay? And… thank you."</p><p>"I say, 'no problem' to both of those things. I only want to help. I know it isn't the most honest way to do this, and I don't necessarily feel good about it, but sometimes situations like this need to be handled… differently." Eila said kindly.</p><p>That caused a knowing smile to spread over Arya's features. She knows exactly what Eila means. "I'll be right back. Don't hurt yourself, please."</p><p>"I won't, and you don't need to get anyone, but if you must, I'm going to be sick in this, just so you know."</p><p>Arya just frowned. It was a silent statement that told Eila she was moving forwards with getting someone. She then took a deep breath and disappeared behind the small room's door. She couldn't really stop her student now that this reckless plan has been put in place. She just hoped it worked and neither of them got caught.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Check it out! I wrote another chapter! I've made up my mind about Eila's lineage, but that's going to remain a secret until you guys read about it! I think this may be one of the longest chapters I've written and I actually cut it down some too because it was getting close to 7,000 words and it was starting to get a little out of hand because I think I have a vicious cruel streak in me. In other words, it was about to get very adult very quickly (this </strong>
  <strong>story is already adult-ish because of the subjects that are discussed and mentioned) and I don't think the characters are ready for that. Anyways, despite the dark undertones, I want it to be a happier fic, because by nature, <em>I'm not a pessimistic </em><em>per</em><em>son</em><em>.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And here comes the part when I thank you all for reading this far. Go ahead and tack on an extra ten pages to the 150 I mentioned last author's note, because yes, this chapter is quite literally ten pages long. Best essay ever. Many many 'thank yous!' to everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I need to get it moving though. Sometimes I feel like the characters are stalling and just spinning like a computer that won't load (hehehehe).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all, stay safe and healthy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Veteran of Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Why is it still dark out?</em>" Arya asked as she sat up in bed. She ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her eyes. The moon hung lowly in the eastern apex of the night sky; large and slightly yellow. She could see it from the windows next to her bed. She felt Fírnen rouse from sleep and she instantly felt bad for waking him.</p><p>"<em>Well, you fell asleep after seeing Eila yesterday afternoon. You woke up to eat something because your baby book said it was good for helping to keep your nausea in check, and because it was still dark out, you went back to sleep.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes, I remember that, but it should be morning by now.</em>" She frowned and looked down at her abdomen then ran her hands over the increasing swell between her hips. She felt the baby shift slightly and in turn she smiled softly yet sleepily. He must also be resting. He's not all that active yet, but on occasion she can feel him. She's convinced it's only because she's an Elf with heightened senses because the book says she shouldn't feel movement until week twelve or thirteen. This is still week ten and something about that fact made her worry.</p><p>"<em>Actually, you've been asleep ever since then.</em>" Fírnen informed diligently and her eyes widened.</p><p>"<em>I slept for an entire day?!</em>" She almost shouted out loud, but quickly remembered that her baby <em>might </em>be able to hear, meaning, she hasn't verified that with her book yet and she refused to take the risk.</p><p>"<em>Yes, and I'm glad you did. You were exhausted and I was beginning to worry about both of you.</em>" He responded affectionately.</p><p>Arya sighed softly, knowing he was right. She should have let herself rest more over the past few days. "<em>I know, Fírnen. I'm sorry for making you worry. Did I miss anything in the span of time that I was asleep?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, not really. Angela came to retrieve Shruikan from his place in Eila's room. She brought a whole jar of lemon curd just for me and she brought you food as well, for when you woke up.</em>" He said happily. "<em>Nasuada came by a few hours after Angela to update you on the status of the operations involving the eggs as both me and Shruikan were helping them to create a safer plan. They're going to construct a crane to remove the chests and it's been decided to simply melt all of the gold down and reforge the coins to burn all of the oil off. She just wanted to let you know that the materials are already being gathered in preparation for construction. It was the safest for all of us.</em>"</p><p>Arya closed her eyes and laid back with a comfortable exhale. "<em>That sounds like a good plan.</em>" She stretched. "<em>Thank you for being there in my stead. What do Eila and Eylörís say about this?</em>"</p><p>"<em>They are supportive of this plan. The initial idea was to get Eylörís to fly up there, but that is unsafe, and she is untrained. She and I went hunting today once the meetings were over. She caught a deer and I was able to catch three.</em>" He said proudly.</p><p>"<em>That was nice of you to take her hunting. Is that the first deer she's ever caught on her own?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yes it is.</em>" the pride in his mental voice remained.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad you two have gotten a chance to bond. I feel bad for not spending much time with her yet. I only just spent time with Eila. I feel bad about that too.</em>" Arya sighed softly into the cool silence.</p><p>"<em>They are both unsure of us, but they are open minded. Eylörís understands that you are busy as you are the Queen of the Elves. I explained your absence under the guise of your duties to your people: that you needed to attend multiple mandatory meetings involving the establishment of items related to the Riders that required your input. Nasuada, Angela, Elva, Eila, Eylörís and Shruikan understand the real reason, though. They are all happy that you were finally letting yourself rest. That being said, they all understand how important it is that your visit here remains brief. It's part of the reason there's such a rush on getting these plans moving.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Thank you. Who was the driving force behind that conclusion?</em>" Arya raised her eyebrow in suspicion, knowing it was most likely Nasuada.</p><p>"<em>Contrary to what you believe, it was Angela who brought the subject to the table once our group was left alone to discuss things. Nasuada and I were the ones who reinforced the push to get things moving quickly.</em>" He said informatively.</p><p>Arya hesitated. "<em>Angela knows?</em>" she said with a frown and sudden, extreme concern.</p><p>"<em>She does. How exactly remains a mystery as she didn't answer me directly, though she swears to keep it to herself. She actually wanted to talk with you about it, but because you were asleep, I gently told her to come back another time. She left and told me that she hoped you slept well.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh… okay. Thank you, Fírnen. Please go back to sleep, I really didn't mean to wake you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>It's okay, Bjartr Stjarna. I'm just glad you got some sleep. Please try to eat something, there's food by the door. Angela didn't want to invade your personal space too greatly. She's worried about you, though.</em>"</p><p>Arya looked over and saw the food that was left on the desk. Thankfully it contained foods that lasted and didn't need heating, which was good considering it was left there over twelve hours ago. Arya took a deep breath, sat up, stretched again, threw the covers off of her body, then pulled her feet over the side of the bed. She stood carefully, though she still felt the sharp ache in her belly that the book called 'Round Ligament pain'. She could only carefully sit back down and wait for it to pass. Luckily this time was less painful than the others, so it lasted for a shorter amount of time, much to her relief.</p><p>Feeling better, Arya stood and walked over to the copious amounts of food that resided on the desk by the door. Most were of breads baked using only vegetables and yeast, an Elvish practice Vanir must have relayed to the cooks.</p><p>Arya looked down at herself and gently laid her left hand on her swelling middle. "Please don't make me sick, I know it's early morning and that's usually when we do that but I just don't want to at the moment. Let's just rest, okay?"</p><p>Oh course no response came. She didn't even feel a little bit of movement. She nodded to herself with a sigh then picked up the large round piece of bread and carefully pulled it apart, looking at the insides. The Humans here did surprisingly well for working with an Elvish recipe.</p><p>She pulled the desk chair out and took a seat, feeling relieved when the pain failed to return, then began eating slowly and carefully. That's when she noticed her Gedwëy Ignasia was still glowing. It seemed to do that all the time. Perhaps she would need to start wearing gloves soon, otherwise it would become too noticeable.</p><p>Once she had finished her meal, she felt confident in not feeling sick, so she decided she would go take a walk. She shifted her right ankle, feeling the knife that was always strapped there shift with the movement. The molded leather has reached a level of comfort and flexibility that she oftentimes didn't notice it. Of course she didn't go anywhere or do anything unprotected.</p><p>Standing, she moved to change her clothes. She would wear darker clothing to avoid having attention drawn to her, so, once again, she slipped into her travel clothes. They were the best at hiding her baby bump anyways.</p><p>After lacing her boots, Arya left, quietly opening and closing the door to her room. She then tried to sneak past Fírnen.</p><p>"<em>Where are you going?</em>"</p><p>"A walk. I wanted to take a look at the dungeons."</p><p>"<em>Guards are most likely down there.</em>"</p><p>"They know who I am. It'll be okay. It's my business to be down there anyways." She shrugged, then stepped over his tail as he was sprawled out haphazardly across the cool stone.</p><p>"<em>Do you wish me to go with you?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"No, it's your turn to need sleep. I'll be back soon. I promise to be safe. You know I always carry some sort of weapon on me at all times." She smiled as she looked up at him. She had made her way to his head, which was now lifted so they were at the same eye-level.</p><p>He lowered his head even further and pressed his snout to her abdomen, like he's used to doing. The difference is that now her body is less slender than it used to be.</p><p>She smiled when he purred affectionately. This is her family. <em>Their </em>family. It brought tears to her eyes, happy tears, though.</p><p>"He's getting big, isn't he?" She asked quietly, allowing her hand to fall to her abdomen, next to Fírnen's snout.</p><p>"<em>He is growing stronger with each passing day. Yes, he is getting big.</em>" He looked pointedly at her. "<em>But that shouldn't leave your mind with negative connotations about seeing your body change with his growth.</em>"</p><p>"It's not." Arya responded, but he could see right through her. <em>The perks of being a Rider</em>.</p><p>"<em>It is. I only urge you to keep yourself as positive as possible.</em>"</p><p>"I am trying to keep myself positive." she argued. "It just… it gets hard sometimes. I'm scared of not being a good mother <em>and </em>of turning into my own mother. I'm barely able to comfortably admit that I'm expecting a baby because I don't feel ready or capable. I've killed so many people over the years. It doesn't feel right that I'm so easily able to physically bring another life into the world when I've been the death of so many and yet it would hurt worse than anything I've ever felt if I lost him. I'm confused and worried, but I hope that goes away soon. I am working on it. It makes it better when I feel him move. It reminds me that I'm starting to feel excited about his arrival, that he's developing a personality and that I'm getting to know him. I see now what Katrina was talking about. It's still so early, but I do know that I love him." She smiled and Fírnen purred again.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad you're feeling better about it. You know I'll always worry for you.</em>"</p><p>"Just as I will always worry about you." She smiled and bent slightly to kiss his forehead.</p><p>"<em>Be careful.</em>" He reminded her once again.</p><p>"I promise." She smiled, and he gently nudged her hip when she turned to leave.</p><p>He watched her walk away, but he didn't expect her to pause. Her head turned and she studied the door to one of the rooms. That was Eragon's room, or at least the room he stayed in. It was the same room where they spent their… intimate time together<em>.</em> She simply shook her head and continued on her way, though Fírnen could feel the wash of emotions that flushed through his Rider. He chose not to comment and to let her be. He knew she still hurt from Eragon's departure. Even though they weren't in any sort of romantic relationship, they were friends. He was one of Arya's <em>best </em>friends and she's only had a few of those within her lifetime. To make it worse, she's lost most of them to the war, leaving her alone. It hurt her that he was gone too. At least he wasn't dead like the others.</p><p>Once within the confines of the castle, Arya quickened her pace and made a beeline for the place she wanted to go. It's better to walk with a pace that seems dedicated, even if it isn't.</p><p>The main halls were lit by the lanterns the Dwarves used. They were a gift from Orik to Nasuada as a congratulatory gift on both becoming Queen of Ilirea and as a 'thank you' for leading the Varden to victory. Arya wondered how Orik was doing as the King of his realm.</p><p>She continued to make her way down the stairs to the main arteries of the castle, which were nearly entirely silent. She came across a few sleepy looking guards who nodded in respect as she walked past. She seemed to find it in herself to nod back, even if she felt distracted and nearly aimless.</p><p>She came across the throne room and noted how much Nasuada had it changed. Art, both painted and written hung in frames along the walls. She took the moment to look around and observe the room. A massive brass bowl stood on a pedestal behind the throne. It contained a fire fueled by wood and oil. A single guard stood watch so as to never let it die. Arya smiled. That seemed like something Nasuada would do.</p><p>She continued down the halls, heading for the dungeons. Upon arrival, she noted that the mess Elva had made was cleaned up. It seemed like not even a single speck of dirt remained. The heavy doors were left open, though it was guarded by four men, two on each side of the entrance.</p><p>"May I enter?" Arya asked with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"If you wish, Queen Arya. We must warn you to enter at your own risk." One of the men on the right spoke up.</p><p>"Thank you." Arya responded with a nod, then headed straight past them and down into the dark hallway. The torches were lit during the day while operations were active. They didn't need to be lit when nobody was down there. That's a waste of resources.</p><p>Her eyes adjusted immediately to the darker environment as she continued into the dungeon, her footsteps becoming nearly inaudible as she ventured further into the familiar room. A soft light caught her eye to the right towards the area where Eila ran off to when Edrik ended up getting Seithr Oil on him. With a frown, Arya drew the blade strapped to her ankle and stalked towards the area with extreme caution. The guards would have notified her if someone else was down there as well. This caused her senses to go into overdrive.</p><p>Growing closer, Arya let her senses drift into the hall where the light emanated from, and with a concerned frown, she straightened, sheathed her blade and walked more obviously towards the large entrance way that led into a room she was unfamiliar with.</p><p>"Eila? Why are you out of bed?" she said as she carefully entered the room. The half-Elf was leaning up against the far back wall. She was cradling something in her arms that looked similar to a decorative piece of handrail.</p><p>"I'm all better now. Eylörís, Fírnen and Shruikan worked together to heal my wounds. The medical ward wanted to keep me for a little while longer to monitor me because they believe I'm pregnant. They advised me to stay overnight, but I couldn't just sit there anymore, not when I'm all better." She said with a painfully forced smile.</p><p>"I'm glad your wounds are fixed. How do you feel, are you okay?" Arya asked while she approached Eila.</p><p>"I'm not pregnant. I'm fine." Eila glanced up with a frown. She looked like she hadn't slept well.</p><p>"I know you're not. When you're healed by someone or something, it can make you feel sick afterwards." Arya said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, then in that case, yes I did feel… not exactly right afterwards, but I do feel better." She spoke with her eyes trained on the strip of metal in her arms.</p><p>A light frown creased Arya's brow as she watched Eila. "How is everything else?" she stopped and looked over at the large glowing fire pit that was supplying the room with heat. An overhead vent proactively removed whatever smoke was produced.</p><p>Her student remained silent for a long time before answering, her fingers tracing over the pattern forged into the long piece of metal while she contemplated her response. "Fírnen freed Shruikan from his vows and I'm… I'm thirty-four years old." She said quietly.</p><p>Arya straightened her back as she ended up standing across from the young woman and to her right. Eila is a little older than she thought. "Are you upset by that?"</p><p>"Yes. It means my mother was kept and tortured by my father for seventy years before I was even a thought. She died alone and afraid without anyone to help her and that hurts me terribly. Neither of us know how old she was when she died." Eila's eyes watered with tears and they fell in quick succession. Arya reached out and laid both of her hands on Eila's forearm. This is the first time she's noticed that Eila isn't wearing any sleeves, exposing all of the scars that mark her porcelain-like flesh. It looked like the sleeves had been torn off, but Arya resisted looking around the room to see if Eila had torn them off in anger or grief.</p><p>"A-and your mother? Was Shruikan able to tell you who she was? If I know her, I might be able to tell you about her if you wanted. You might have family still in Ellesméra or in any of the other Elven cities that you could meet when we return." Arya said hopefully, trying to be positive.</p><p>Instead Eila gently set the strip of metal on the floor and reached up to very carefully lay her index finger on her teacher's chest. Her throat bobbed and she swallowed thickly. "Y-you're my family. My mother is Freydis." She said shakily and Arya's eyes widened. She immediately stepped forwards and brought Eila into a close embrace despite knowing she was not the greatest at giving hugs. The young woman trembled feverishly against her before she was ultimately able to relax enough to return the gesture and to stand a little bit closer.</p><p>"You're not upset?" Eila whispered shakily, bringing her hands up to grip Arya's shoulders.</p><p>"Why would I be upset? I've just found a member of my family I didn't know I had."</p><p>"B-but I'll bring shame to your family if you claim me. I'm Galbatorix' daughter. That's a horrible thing to have attached to you." Eila stuttered.</p><p>"You're somebody completely different from your father, Eila. You're half of your mother as well: my aunt. You're still a member of our family and I wouldn't have it any other way unless you personally wish to keep yourself unaffiliated."</p><p>"T-thank you…" Eila whispered as she tightened her embrace.</p><p>"Always." The Elven Queen smiled, and so did Eila.</p><p>Their embrace lasted for a long time before both of them pulled away, each feeling perhaps a little bit more than just emotional.</p><p>"You're okay?" Arya asked and Eila nodded.</p><p>"I have a family now that's more than only me and Eylörís. I'm better than okay." She smiled brightly.</p><p>"I know what you mean." Arya shared her cousin's smile.</p><p>Eila bent to pick up the piece of metal from the floor when the atmospheric feelings began to fade. "May I ask you about something?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "Go ahead."</p><p>The half-Elf nodded and held out the same, seemingly decorative piece of ironwork, her knuckles turning white the longer it took Arya to cautiously take it. "I… is it possible to create something with this? To use the design as plating for something?"</p><p>Arya inspected the piece with a careful eye. There was a front and back. What seemed to be the front held a braided pattern while the back appeared to previously have two bars attached to it. Those have since been sawed off. The entire piece was curved, like a question mark.</p><p>"You'll need to speak with Rhunön. She is the blacksmith who lives in Ellesméra and a personal friend of mine. I'm sure she will be happy to help. May I ask, what is this or what did it go to?" Arya asked, watching Eila's expressions with a careful eye.</p><p>The young woman looked to the floor again, contemplating her answer. With a relenting sigh, she pulled all of her hair over her shoulder. "I want to show you, it's just… it's easier."</p><p>Arya nodded. "Alright, but if this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to reveal anything to me."</p><p>"No, I need to get over it at some point." Eila said quietly just before pulling the shirt from her body, leaving her in only her trousers and the supportive wrappings around her breasts. Her arm went to cover her waist, but she stopped herself and kept her head down. She instead let her fingers rub the fabric along the thigh of her trousers. "I hate my father more than anyone on the face of this planet. I've been his experiment, his test subject, his punching bag and his <em>canvas</em>. I've endured most things imaginable, from burns to poison. I've been broken and put back together because I didn't have the choice to give up. If I did, my body would have become a vessel for even darker intentions." She turned around and reached behind her neck to touch the braided pattern of raised scars that ran all the way down past the lip of her trousers. The muscles in her back and shoulders rippling in the firelight. Her physique let Arya know she's been trained to use a sword.</p><p>"The structure you're holding is a brand. <em>My </em>brand. It was his last<em> gift</em> to me before he died. I only want to remake it into something beautiful to prove that things used for dark intentions are not always dark in themselves. That is only steel. It isn't the one who had the intentions to hurt me. It reminds me to <em>never</em> become my father, and the day I fall onto his path, I will take my own life." She said with difficulty.</p><p>Horrified and feeling terribly, palpably sad, Arya reached out and carefully touched the mark made by the brand with the tips of her fingers. Eila inhaled sharply and jumped violently in response.</p><p>"Sorry… I-I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's okay!" Eila interrupted loudly. "I'm not used to… gentle contact and it just felt odd, that's all." She sighed and relaxed after taking a deep, calming breath.</p><p>Arya gently rested her whole hand on Eila's scar-covered back. She could make out marks from whip lashings to what she thought was the aftermath of having corrosive substances poured over her flesh. Several places had numerous stitch marks. Her skin looked melted in some places and finely cut in others. Words had been carved into her skin at one point, but have since been covered by new scars and can no longer be read. She let her fingers trace over the braid that ran down her spine, still slightly pink from the scar's natural healing process. Eila shuddered and stepped away before replacing her shirt, deciding she's had enough for today.</p><p>"Do they hurt still?" Arya asked in the saddest voice Eila has ever heard from her new teacher.</p><p>"Not really. They burn at the memory of their creation, but other than that, no." Eila turned around and held her arms out to take the brand from Arya, who handed it over.</p><p>"May I ask what happened to the handles? They look like they've been sawed off."</p><p>Eila only nodded. "That's why I'm down here. I wanted to cut them off so I could take it with me."</p><p>Thoughts and questions lit Arya's mind. "Had I not come down here, would you have told me?" She asked.</p><p>"I would have told you about… <em>it</em> eventually." Eila hugged the brand close to her chest and looked up. "When I was bandaged, I know you could see a lot of the marks I have. Why didn't you say anything?"</p><p>Aya gave a soft smile. "I could tell you were insecure about them. I know that if I was in your position and if you were in mine, I would have wanted to be able to tell you about them on my own. That being said I am immensely honored that you trust me enough to tell me about them. I know it wasn't easy, and I also want you to know that if you need to talk with me about something, I'm always here." Arya said kindly. "Now, would you like to go back to the Loft with me or do you have something you're looking for?"</p><p>"I'm… I'm saying goodbye. I've spent a lot of time in this room. My quarters were down the hall and my spot is right over there." Eila pointed to the direction her room is in and then to the back wall again.</p><p>"Your spot?" Arya asked.</p><p>"Where I… where I was hurt." She turned and walked over to the set of metal bindings attached to the blood-soaked wall. "This spot belonged only to me. Nobody else was here." She let her fingers touch the wrist cuffs. "Anyways… I just wanted to say goodbye to this place because when I wasn't being educated, I was here. I don't see this place as evil, though. This room didn't choose to see such atrocities and is therefore in pain. It offered cool stone when my skin burned, or something to lean on when I was too weak to stand. I'm not fond of this place for what happened here, but I think for as much as this room has helped me, it needs to at least hear both my goodbye and my thanks. If I ever end up here again, I'll be sure to visit so it is not forgotten."</p><p>Arya smiled and stepped forwards, then pressed a gentle kiss to Eila's forehead in the same affectionate manner she displayed with Fírnen. "You have a beautiful mind. Do your best to not let that go."</p><p>Eila returned her smile with a hopefulness Arya hasn't ever seen before. "Never."</p><p>"Good. Do you need any help looking for things?"</p><p>Eila shook her head. "No, I'm done in here. I need to get something from my old room, though. You can come if you want, I don't mind."</p><p>Arya nodded and let Eila lead the way. The young woman gestured for her teacher to follow, and soon they walked together through the darkened halls that wove through the dungeons in comfortable silence. It seemed Eila could see on her own just as well as Arya could, meaning half-Elves had the same general abilities as complete Elves.</p><p>When they came to the entrance of Eila's old room, she had Arya stay outside for a reason that wasn't specified. The Elf agreed immediately and simply watched her cousin disappear into the depths of the small room.</p><p>Inside, Eila set the brand on the bed before doing anything else. She then proceeded to quickly go through her small collection of belongings which consisted of two pairs of clothing, a set of small knives, a cloak, a leather belt, some sharpening stones and a security blanket which was only about two and a half feet long on each side and made of soft material. She gathered everything on her bed and dug the old knapsack out from under her bed along with a sword, bound in a black leather sheath. She packed her things in the knapsack, pausing to rub her fingers across the surface of the small blanket before packing it away as well. She then walked over to the tall cabinet that held things of the medicinal nature. She opened the doors and ran through all of the vials that had been committed to memory. Only seven of them would be good for travel, which really only consisted of burn remedies and tonics for dehydration.</p><p>After picking the vials she wanted, she stowed them at the bottom of her satchel then slung both her sword and the bag over her shoulder before taking one last look at her room. She sighed quietly. "Thank you." She whispered before opening the door again.</p><p>Arya was waiting for her on the other side with a soft smile. "Ready?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if Fírnen told you, but Nasuada is doing her best to recover the eggs so we can leave in a timely manner. She knows about our plan and she's letting me facilitate the continuation of said plan. News about my… pregnancy has already spread throughout the castle. I think it's going well. Nasuada will ensure I'll receive the correct supplements and that I'll have enough for the road." She offered a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Eila, and yes, he did tell me. As much as I'd like to stay for a little while, there are things that are in motion which are beyond our control." Her eyes landed on the sword and Eila's eyes followed.</p><p>"Galbatorix let me pick it out when I passed a certain stage in my training. It's a Rider's sword." She clarified, then shrugged off and handed it to her teacher.</p><p>Arya kindly grasped the sword and inspected it, partially drawing the blade. From what she could see in the dim light, the blade's color was orange at the center and faded to red as the eye traveled further outward to the edge.</p><p>"The bladesmith helped me pick it out based on my fighting style and my size. It wasn't altered at all, the only thing that had to be remade was the sheath as the original was lost long ago. The stone in the end is of Carnelian and I've done my best over the years to add to it's reserve of power." She said as they began walking together. She led the way and Arya followed, her eyes still inspecting the sword.</p><p>"It truly is a beautiful blade. I've never seen you fight, but from the looks of it, it'll fit your stature quite well." Arya complemented as they walked out into the open, heading towards the stairs.</p><p>"Thank you. I don't know who it belonged to before me, but I do hope that sword was used for good and not evil."</p><p>"Rhunön might know. She's the one who made this sword."</p><p>Eila smiled. "All the more reason to get back to Ellesméra."</p><p>"Exactly." Arya said as she handed the sword back, helping Eila slide it back over her shoulder. "Do you want me to help you carry anything?"</p><p>"No, I'm okay. It looks like a lot, but really this stuff is just bulky. I'm going to drop it off in my room then return to the medical ward so that I don't get in trouble."</p><p>Arya chuckled to herself. "Alright. I'll visit you tomorrow morning and help convince the healers to let you out."</p><p>"Promise?" Eila smiled.</p><p>"I promise. Now let's get back and get ready for the sunrise. You should get some sleep. You look tired."</p><p>"I know… maybe Eylörís can help me with that."</p><p>"I would advise her to do so, just as long as she can. Is she still tired from healing you?" Arya asked as they walked up the stairs and past the guards.</p><p>"No, Shruikan and Fírnen did most of the heavy lifting because they're bigger, stronger and more experienced. She's actually out right now, enjoying the moonlight."</p><p>"Oh good, I'm glad." They shared a look, then continued on their path, speaking lightly of random things while they enjoyed each other's company.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey, how's it going on your side of the screen?! personally, I'm doing okay and just okay, but I have another chapter for you which is fantastic! This is a long chapter, I know, and I hope you didn't find it boring. Things are going to start moving because even I am getting bored (which isn't the best, because I'm the author), so I suppose this chapter is sort of a 'transition' chapter that gives insight into future chapters. Please forgive any errors, my patience was running unnaturally thin as I ended up re-writing this chapter several times and I'm done handling it for now. It's just one of those that I'll have to revisit when I'm not thoroughly annoyed by it. Anyways, updates might be a little bit more sparse because again, I'm past the draft I had and I'm kind of just... winging things, which require a lot more thought as I want to give you guys good, solid chapters that progress the story in an appropriate manner.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There you go! My monologue is complete. I hope you guys are reading these, if not, that's okay. Sometimes even I skip past Author's notes. I still love you all, though :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading this far and I really do hope you guys are enjoying these. My intention is to give you all the best of my ability!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wonderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can I ask you something?" Arya said, sounding a little more nervous than he normally witnessed. She was sitting on the floor again, on the same pile of blankets to avoid the cold.</p><p>"Of course." Eragon sat up a little bit straighter. He was able to find a bigger mirror to scry her with and she could see him with even greater detail, as just the same went for him on his side as well.</p><p>"What was it like for you to find out that Murtagh was related to you?" She looked down at herself; at her hands which rested naturally on the small yet increasing swell of her belly as thoughts of family swirled overwhelmingly behind her eyes.</p><p>Eragon took a moment to think about his answer. "Well, at best, I was conflicted because I ended up learning that he and I were related before I knew Brom was my father, which led me to believe that Morzan was my father. I was shocked to have found a brother I never knew about. I was glad we found each other, but I was also very angry. I didn't want to be related to Morzan, especially since I was the first Rider to appear in over a century. Scorn would fall over me if I was biologically related to one of the Forsworn. Luckily, I wasn't, but Murtagh is still my brother and he suffered worse than I did. May I ask what prompted you to ask that question?" He kept his tone gentle while he watched the confliction flit across her features. Have her emotions always been so apparent, or is he just noticing things now that they're separated? Maybe it's the impact the baby is starting to have on her?</p><p>"Eila is… she's my cousin. Her mother is my father's only sister, Freydis."</p><p>Eragon smiled at that. "You have a cousin! And her father?" He said happily, but his smile faded when she looked up at him. "What's wrong?" Seriousness fell over and smothered his earlier rejoice.</p><p>Arya bit her lip. Eila gave her permission to tell Eragon about her heritage as she would have to train with him eventually. He needed to know, but she couldn't bring herself to tell a complete stranger and she's opened herself up just a little bit more than she had been knowingly comfortable with. Arya saw that it had taken a large amount of effort for Eila to work up the courage to simply speak the name of her father when they were together in the recovery room.</p><p>"She… she's given me permission to tell you that she's also Galbatorix' daughter. She was nearly reduced to tears when I told her that it might be better if she were the one to tell you, but I relented and said that I would do it for her. I asked if she wanted to meet you, but I think she's too nervous at the moment. She's been through enough difficulty which is… unfathomably extensive. I don't want to overwhelm her."</p><p>Eragon saw the tears in Arya's eyes and he wished he could simply hold her hand. She must know, in part, what their new student had gone through because otherwise she wouldn't have reacted so strongly. "Then… that means your family is now associated with Galbatorix?"</p><p>She looked up and nodded, her back straightening. "Yes, but it doesn't bother me as much as I feel like it should, though I am infuriated by his actions against my family and I am terribly sad that we didn't make an effort to go find her. I suppose the risk would have been enormous, which would make the decision to rescue Freydis many times more difficult. Those things are in the past and out of my control. I can't spend too much time stewing over it. For now, I'm worried for Eila above everything else that circulates the matter. Once we get back to Ellesméra, the questions of others will inundate her and she's already incredibly shy. We haven't discussed whether or not to announce her as having any parents. Elves can be nosey and forceful. If her lineage is discovered before it's announced… that will be a terrible day."</p><p>Eragon could almost feel her confliction. "Are you happy, though, that you have a cousin?" He asked ponderingly.</p><p>Arya looked up again as her eyes had drifted away from him. "Yes, I think so. Our relation has only very recently come to light."</p><p>He nodded. "Then perhaps you could speak to the Eldunarí about the matter. They shouldn't discriminate. If a person is born of an evil individual, it doesn't make the child evil as well."</p><p>Arya sighed. "The Elves also uphold that value, but because they haven't exactly been faced with it in this particular manner, I worry they will change their mind. The only things Eila has going for her is being a Rider and being related to me. She's a wonderful person too, but not everyone will be able to see that right away."</p><p>"I see what you mean. Perhaps tell them that I wish for protection against early judgement and cruelty, blatant or passive, against her or Eylörís. If I'm to remain the head Rider outside of Alagaësia, I need to remain non-partial. I am to take in Riders to complete their training, despite whomever that may be so long as you, Fírnen and the Eldunarí approve of them and that they've passed through the training you give them while in Alagaësia. If you trust Eila and recommend her, your people may be more willing to accept her."</p><p>Arya looked up and nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I'm not being paranoid… do you think I am?"</p><p>Eragon shook his head. "No, you're not." He smiled. "Eila sounds like a lovely person from what you've told me so far, especially if she's willing to risk herself and her reputation in the Human world to get the nutritional supplements you and the baby need. That alone shows she has a vast amount of empathy, something her father had none of."</p><p>Arya chuckled suddenly. "I suppose you're right. Maybe the response to her existence will be better than I expected. I only hope my people will be able to see the good she's already done. I've already told you about her selflessness when it came to helping Edrik. She's shown that she's a good person at heart and that she holds incredible disdain and scorn for her father. It would be a lot different if she idolized him. She wanted me to thank you for killing him, by the way."</p><p>Eragon raised his eyebrows. "I took no pleasure in it but give her my pleasantries." His eyes flicked down to Arya's abdomen and she could almost see the gears switch. "How is the baby doing through all of this? A lot has happened in the past few days."</p><p>Her smile became warmer. "He's doing well, I think, especially now since I ended up sleeping through an entire day. That was two days ago now. The only things that have happened involve the tasks related to constructing the crane we are going to use to remove the chests of gold, which is scheduled for today. All of us have been able to rest and I swear he's grown a little bit in that span. I know it… it won't be much longer before I can't hide this anymore." Her smile faded and Eragon could see the anxiety return to her gaze.</p><p>"Hey…" his voice was soft and she looked up, feeling somewhat vulnerable. "Like I said before and I'll always say it when it comes to this: It'll be okay. Assuming all goes well today, you should have all of the eggs recovered and then you can be on your way. It shouldn't be too much longer before you can go back home to Ellesméra. You'll get to leave in no time, and then you won't have to worry so much." He smiled kindly, and his warm words did make her feel better.</p><p>"Angela and Elva are coming with us. Oh, and look," She said as she glanced over to where she kept the first egg out of the ten remaining to be uncovered. She got to her feet then disappeared from the mirror's viewport. Eragon shifted and waited for her to return only a few moments later, carefully holding the violet egg in her arms.</p><p>She took a seat with care, then held the small egg out to him. "We were able to uncover one a few days ago. Shruikan says there are supposedly ten total, that is if his memory serves him properly."</p><p>"It's beautiful…" Eragon said with a wonderstruck expression before looking up at her. "Have you felt the hatchling inside move around?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not yet, but I do sense life within the egg. Maybe he or she isn't big enough yet?"</p><p>"Maybe, I'm not incredibly familiar with dragon eggs. I'll ask the Eldunarí later for you. I wish you luck today, though." He smiled warmly, which prompted Arya to do the same.</p><p>"Thank you. Speaking of dragons, how is Saphira?" She asked.</p><p>"She's doing well. She's still excited about the baby. She won't stop talking about him. She's convinced he's going to have your hair and eyes, and she already has a list of names, despite how early it still is. I can't help but feel the same magnified anticipation when we are together." He beamed and Arya felt warmth swell in her chest again. It always seemed to surprise her that he and Saphira were already so dedicated. It was hard to get any words out, because she had just realized that they had given the baby's future more thought in the past few days than she has in the past few weeks. She's just been trying to get over the intense fear she has and yet she continues to push it away for another time. She doesn't feel like confronting it yet. Those demons are for a different time, a different place and Eragon can't know. <em>Nobody can know</em>.</p><p>But<em> stars</em>… they had a list of <em>names,</em> <em>and</em> an idea of what the baby might look like. It was certainly getting hard to hold in everything at one time.</p><p>"Arya? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Hm? Oh… um… I'm okay." She nodded along with a deep breath that was mercifully stable. She didn't want him to worry. She also didn't want to spend the next half hour reassuring him that she's fine by having to repeat herself multiple times to simply convince him of her words, which would ultimately be a lie because she's <em>not fine</em>.</p><p>Eragon frowned. "You'll tell me if something's wrong… right? I worry about you feeling alone in all of this. I know we didn't exactly plan everything to be flexible in case this happened, but I'm here for whenever you need me. I understand that it's odd because we aren't together physically or… or in a relationship, but I want to be there for you like we would if we were together. In both aspects." He seemed sad for a moment. "But I know you don't want that, at least not now or any time in recent existence when talking in the relationship sense and I won't pursue you, just like I promised. I just… I just want you to know and be confident in the fact that I am here… for <em>both</em> of you. I don't want you to feel alone because that's scary, especially when talking about having a baby." He said pointedly and seriously.</p><p>The shield over the vulnerability in Arya's eyes dropped and he could see everything she <em>didn't</em> want him to see. That included… her feelings for him. "Thank you, Eragon." She said with a forced smile. She was trying desperately to cover it up before he saw something; before he figured her out and ran with it. "And I did say we perhaps could have a relationship one day, so it's not entirely off the table. There will come a time where I'm not chained to my position as Queen. We both need to learn and grow some more, though. For now we should just focus on the baby, I think." She was able to hide herself again after she spoke. It was a relief. "And the dragons." She offered a simple smile.</p><p>Eragon watched Arya look down at herself, her hands taking a more protective position over her belly. It was obvious to him that she's nervous, which most likely went far deeper than what he saw on the surface.</p><p>"I agree." He said, his eyes softening. "Thank you for allowing us to come a few months before he arrives. It means a lot to us."</p><p>Arya nodded, but she didn't look up, her gaze seeming to grow tender. "It would be entirely unfair if I didn't allow you to come, my only requirement is that you need to find a suitable location for training future Riders in order to come an extra month early. I must urge you to take care in finding one, though, as it will be a permanent place many will consider their home."</p><p>Eragon sobered at her words. "I'll do the best I can. I don't know how many options we will have as I wish for this place to be somewhat close to land, just as Vroengard was. We've traveled far out west, though we are beginning a path to the south as our provisions are limited. Blödhgarm and the other spellcasters as well as the Eldunarí have helped us search the lands to the west of Alagaësia and I fear there isn't much. Our safest bet is to go south for now as it is with the current that runs along Alagaësia's coast."</p><p>Arya straightened and looked directly at him. "Oh… I wish you luck, then." She offered a smile and he nodded.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll let you know if we find something worth looking into. Perhaps the south will be warmer than what we are used to. Then again, Alagaësia isn't too extreme when it comes to the cold. Ellesméra is lovely this time of year. I will never forget the new growth of the forest when I first visited."</p><p>Her smile widened. "I am beginning to miss being at home. I've been gone for a whole month and I'm finding my favor of my old lifestyle is beginning to change, meaning, I find myself enjoying the calm that Ellesméra brings to me over that of traveling. Then again, It might be my increasingly frequent exhaustion, as my body is also growing another life and that is tiring. I was beginning to feel it soon after you left, I now realize."</p><p>His eyebrows rose. "Really?" Surprise coated his voice. After all this time of hearing her vehemently say she enjoyed being free to explore the world, he was definitely taken back a step.</p><p>She smiled. "I think I can start blaming things on the baby now because he's definitely influencing that decision. Once he's born, I'm sure I'll be itching to do active things. Promise me we can spar after?"</p><p>His shock turned to a smile. "Of course I'll spar with you. You have my word, Arya Shadeslayer." He said, earning a positive grin from the woman on the other side of the mirror.</p><p>"Fantastic, thank you. Now, I must be going, it's harder to simply show up whenever I want now that I'm Queen. Some things just become unacceptable." She shook her head and he chuckled.</p><p>"Just promise me you'll be safe." He said with a humorous smile, but with serious undertones.</p><p>"I promise, Eragon Shadeslayer." She nodded with a knowing look.</p><p>"Then I can only say, 'fantastic, thank you.'" He copied with a clever smirk.</p><p>She chuckled lightly. "I'll talk with you tomorrow to tell you about today. Send my greetings."</p><p>"I will. Take care, Arya. Do the same for me." He twisted his right hand over his breast and leaned forwards in a bow, his eyes lowering to Arya's abdomen. "I love you, Juniper. I know it feels like we're on the opposite ends of the earth, but I will still love you, even from that distance. Take care of your mother for me. Remind her to eat, sleep, and to be careful with herself. I'm not so worried if she decides she wants to spar right now because I'll just feel sorry for the poor fool who got himself into that one, but I'd still strongly advise against it. Try to talk her out of it if you can, it'll be our secret." He grinned and Arya gave him a rather stern look, though it was surprisingly tender when their eyes met.</p><p>"I'll… I'll talk with you tomorrow. Wiol pömnuria ilian<em>.</em>" <em>For my happiness</em>, she said, her voice seeming… sad.</p><p>"Take care, Arya. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and paused for a moment before ending the spell, causing his mirror and her own to go dark for a moment before their reflections returned.</p><p>Arya sighed heavily, letting her head fall into her hands, feeling a weight in her chest that constricted painfully. She allowed herself to let go for a moment before pulling herself back together. A single quiet sob escaped from between her lips.</p><p>"<em>Are you okay</em>?" Fírnen's familiar and comforting voice drifted into her mind.</p><p>"<em>Not really.</em>" She responded sadly, pulling herself to her feet.</p><p>"<em>Why? I thought your conversation went well.</em>" He sounded confused.</p><p>"<em>It did.</em>" She answered as she bent to fold the pile of blankets on the floor from where she had been sitting.</p><p>"<em>So why are you not okay?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because I miss him, Fírnen. My mind is… it's different because of the baby and I'm just maddeningly sensitive to everything. He and Saphira already have a list of names and I've barely been able to get past trying to get used to pregnancy. He's excited, and I'm just… too worried, too caught up in my head; too paranoid, and I don't know how to get around that. I want to feel the overwhelming joy I know he feels but I don't know if I can and I've never been so unsure of myself when it comes to a new task like this before.</em>" She laid the folded blankets on the end of her neatly made bed and swiped her hands over it a few times to help smoothen out the winkles. "<em>And I feel like he can connect with the baby better than I can and he's not even here physically. That doesn't help with my insecurities either.</em>" She tried to make herself sound less petulant than she thought she sounded. She straightened her back and her hands immediately went to her baby bump. She wandered back to the mirror and looked at herself.</p><p>"<em>He doesn't have to worry about the same things you do, Arya. He doesn't see the responsibilities and worries you already have on your mind. You're not doing anything wrong.</em>" He tried to reason, but he knew she would need to figure it out for herself in order for her to understand it completely.</p><p>Arya lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. The laces on her trousers needed to be tightened differently due to her change in waistline, but she still had a little while before she would outgrow them. "<em>He has worries too. He has duties to the dragons and the Eldunarí and to making sure everything and everyone arrives safely to wherever their new home will reside. The whole dragon race rests on his shoulders.</em>"</p><p>She frowned when she turned to the side, then sighed in defeat. It really wouldn't be much longer before she can't hide her pregnancy from prying eyes. Before, she felt like she looked as though she had eaten a big meal. Her midriff is slightly more exaggerated now and it's only been a few days. "Slow down a little bit, love. It's not a race." She murmured softly to her belly before pulling her shirt back over to hide herself. "Then again, if that's what keeps you healthy, then I suppose it's okay. I'm just trying to keep you safe, that's all."</p><p>"<em>Your responsibilities are different from his. His are subconscious, yours are out in the open, they need attention constantly, it seems. Don't worry so much on not feeling ecstatic, it'll come to you in time. For now, let's just focus on rescuing the eggs, because then we can begin heading home, where you can achieve some proper rest and the baby won't have to be a secret anymore.</em>" His voice was confident and smiling.</p><p>"<em>Maybe you're right. Taking things one at a time to make the whole seem less overwhelming sounds like a good idea.</em>" She smiled a little anxiously. "<em>Let's go. Are Eila and Eylörís ready?</em>" Arya asked.</p><p>"<em>Yes, I believe so. Eila has managed to climb on top of the Loft and has proceeded to watch for the sunrise along with Eylörís, except today is turning out to be cloudy, so they only were able to see a partial sunrise with red skies. I'm sure she knows how to get down safely. Luckily she's a Rider in the instance that she's unable.</em>"</p><p>Arya frowned with concern while she laced her boots. Once finished, she stepped outside and went straight to the small wall that lined the edge of the Loft's stone overhang and leaned over. She looked up to see Eila's bare feet hanging over the edge.</p><p>"What are you doing up there?!" Arya called matter-of-factly, and instantly Eila's feet were gone. A second later, the young woman's head was hanging off the edge, nearly thirty feet up.</p><p>"Watching the sunrise! Is it time to go?!" She yelled back.</p><p>"Yes! Can you get down safely?!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am! One moment!" Eila shouted back before disappearing again.</p><p>"<em>Why didn't you use mental communication?</em>" Fírnen asked.</p><p>"Because I worry about invading her mental space. We only just met and as you know, her past has been more than harsh. She's very private. I think it's better to take it slow with her." Arya responded, turning away for a second to look at him, but frowned when his gaze remained on the roof. Arya turned back just in time to see her apprentice and cousin hang from the ledge with one hand and feel around the underside with the other. Finding only smooth stone, she let her free hand rejoin the one gripping the ledge. She kicked her legs out and tucked them back in, swinging her body. She repeated those motions twice before letting go. Her body was airborne for a moment before she landed on her feet. She immediately shifted her weight forward and rolled, transferring the energy of her downward direction into that of horizontal motion. She sprung to her feet and brushed her hands off.</p><p>"Please don't do that again." Arya said instantly and Eila's expression became cautious.</p><p>"I won't but… if I may ask… w-which part am I not going to do anymore?"</p><p>"Jumping from high places when we aren't in Ellesméra. As you probably know, the situation I'm under makes it more taxing to use magic. To fix a broken bone costs more to fix than that of burned skin, it would exhaust our dragons for more than just little while. It is different with Shruikan around, so healing a bone wouldn't be much of an issue with all three dragons involved, though my point still stands…" Arya said pointedly. "<em>And</em> I don't want to see you get hurt again." She smiled and gently pressed her hand to Eila's cheek, her pale flesh pinkened from her efforts.</p><p>Eylörís had to fly out, turn around, then head back as she felt simply turning over and swooping in was too risky. Her feet landed nearly noiselessly on the stone floor. She shuffled her wings then walked up being her Rider, only to nuzzle her hand.</p><p>"Good morning Eylörís, how are you today?" Arya asked, twisting her right hand over her sternum and bowing slightly.</p><p>"I am well, the sun is hidden, yet the day is warm and promises rain. That brings me happiness as the rain waters the plants that feed the animals, providing the materials to sustain life, both new and old." She nodded and Arya smiled.</p><p>"A fine observation. The air is beginning to smell like the rain and the clouds are growing dark. I wonder how long we have before it does produce any precipitation. Are you both ready? This effort may not take long, though be prepared if it does."</p><p>"<em>Eila and I were given a set of travel bags we could use to carry the eggs in for the time being.</em>" Eylörís offered.</p><p>"Oh, that slipped my mind." Eila's eyes widened.</p><p>"I believe it would be appropriate to bring our own methods of carrying the eggs. It's always better to be over prepared than under prepared." Arya nodded and Eila jumped as if she'd been startled.</p><p>"I'll get it." She said before sprinting over to her room. She opened the door and disappeared into its depths.</p><p>"<em>Is she okay this morning?</em>" Arya asked Eylörís.</p><p>"<em>She's growing anxious because she knows it will be soon that we leave. This castle is all she's ever known, and she's never been outside it's gates before. She only knows the land based on maps committed to memory. That being said, she's never seen the pleasantries of green nature.</em>"</p><p>Arya frowned. "She's flown with you, you both didn't leave the castle's premises?"</p><p>"<em>We did, though it was above the clouds. It makes her uneasy to think about leaving. She was very skittish when we were newly bonded, so our first flight was in the clouds so she would be more comfortable. I'm proud of her for being able to relax some over these last few months. I've been trying to help her understand that the new people here are not here to hurt her, but her past has scarred her. I'm glad to see that she's found a greater level of trust in you and Fírnen than she has in anyone besides myself.</em>" Eylörís looked directly at Arya, her blue eyes burned intensely.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad to see her growing more comfortable and I hope she continues to do so as we get to know each other better. I think time and positive reinforcement is what she needs the most at the moment.</em>" Arya replied as they waited for Eila to return.</p><p>"<em>I agree.</em>" Eylörís nodded confidently. "<em>You'll find that the longer you know her, the more you realize how full of mysteries she is. Thank you for helping her.</em>" Eylörís leaned forward and nuzzled her snout against Arya's hand, who in turn gently caressed the smaller dragon's cheek.</p><p>"You're welcome." Arya smiled.</p><p>Their attention was brought to Eila, who carried two large saddlebags, one on each shoulder. "Here you go." Eila said, sounding positive. "Eylörís, are you sure you want to do this? I remember you were not fond of the idea of even having saddlebags.</p><p>Eylörís hummed. "<em>It was I who suggested it. While I am not fond of serving as a pack animal, I will need to set my pride aside for the safety of my own race.</em>" She and Eila shared a nod. The young woman walked forwards and began fastening the bags over her dragon's back.</p><p>"Do you need any help?" Arya asked and Eila shook her head.</p><p>"No thank you." She responded, looking up quickly. "You've eaten this morning?"</p><p>Arya smiled. "Yes I have. Bread seems to be the only thing I can keep down as of late. Luckily the bread provided to us is made up of several different kinds of vegetables, so it's not like I'm lacking entirely in nutrition."</p><p>Eila nodded. "Lady Nasuada is having the medical facility send nutritional supplements down to us soon. As you know, I have to head over there and ask for a daily supplement because the request to send a supply to me is taking longer than I thought would be necessary. I'm not supposed to be taking them and they're starting to make me feel different." She smiled, but Arya frowned.</p><p>"Negatively?"</p><p>"No, it's kind of like the way you feel when you know something's… off, <em>internally</em> I mean. I remember I could feel it when I first became pregnant. My insides just felt different once I knew I had conceived, except that was horrifying because I wasn't sure if I was carrying a normal child or something else. At that point Durza was already a Shade. I know he was still Human and therefore should produce a Human offspring if he was still… fertile, but his whole being was twisted by magic and evil spirits." She frowned as she tightened one of the straps that fastened the bags onto Eylörís' back. "I feel like that again, just the different feeling that comes with pregnancy, not the bad part." She clarified, then stood back to observe her handiwork and to make sure she had fixed it on properly. "Anyways, I think they're helping my skin finish healing. Do I need to bring Istalrí?"</p><p>"Istalrí?" Arya frowned, still trying to process why her apprentice was able to speak about her non-consensual relations with a Shade so casually when everything else brought about hesitation.</p><p>"Oh, that's the name of my sword. <em>Flame</em> in the Ancient Language, because it looks like a flame." She clarified.</p><p>"Then… not unless you want to. If it makes you feel safer, I'd encourage you to bring it, however, you might not need it. I'm not bringing Támerlein with me, but then again, if I wear it, it'll become obvious that I'm hiding something."</p><p>Eila smiled. "Then I think I will forgo bringing my sword. Can I bring my knives?"</p><p>"Maybe just keep one in the open and conceal the rest if you want." Arya smiled. "I keep knives on my person at all times."</p><p>"Oh, good thing, I already have them all concealed." Eila grinned. "Ready?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "Ready. Fírnen, Eylörís, are you both set to be on our way?"</p><p>Both dragons have their affirmative and soon, their group left for the dungeons once again.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey guess what? This fellow on YouTube is in the process of creating a whole soundtrack for the Inheritance Cycle series, and so far all of the songs sound amazing! It's called 'The Inheritance Project' by Malte Wegmann. I would strongly suggest you guys head over there and give it a listen. Anyways, here's another chapter, I know it's long, but I think I'm just going to start making longer chapters, I don't know. It's going to start picking up again as I'm proactively writing a continuation of my draft to help me continue writing, that's why it's taking me a little bit longer to give you guys chapters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, thank you all for reading this far! I know this is growing into a long story, but I'm okay with that. I enjoy writing and it's a fun pass time activity for me. I might post a few one-shot things that I've written while battling writer's block. Those stories will mostly coincide with this one, or I will write them so that they can fall into the book series, this non-canon work not included. I'll definitely specify if I choose to post those. Let me know what you guys think!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you forever for giving your attention to me for a short while as you read this story. It really does mean the world to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Xenia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This one's grey." Eila's eyes widened as she held the seventh egg in her hands. She smiled brightly at the small egg, it was about half of the size of the rest, which were all about a foot or a little less than a foot in length. The majority of the eggs were about the same size as the first violet egg that was pulled a few days beforehand. She wondered about this one.</p>
<p>She handed it up to Arya, who felt its weight in her hands. "It seems too small to be a dragon egg." She observed, then turned to Fírnen, who bent to sniff at it.</p>
<p>"<em>And yet it is.</em>" He confirmed.</p>
<p>"How unusual." Arya smiled fondly as she carried the egg over to Eylörís. She opened the saddlebag and gazed in at the three eggs already uncovered. Orange, yellow and turquoise. The other bag contained three eggs as well, so the weight on Eylörís' back was evenly distributed. One happened to be a soft pink color, like that of mountain roses; it was nearly white. A black one and a green one that was several shades lighter than Fírnen resided next to the pink one. Both sets of eggs were cushioned with blankets and capes from guard uniforms that had been donated to the cause.</p>
<p>Arya placed the small egg in the saddlebag, making sure it was safe before returning to her position of watching over the operations beside Nasuada, whose gaze was fixed intensely on the crane which continued lowering chests safely to the ground. She would look at the eggs later, the safety of her men was of utmost importance to her. She trusted Arya to focus on the Egg aspect of the operation.</p>
<p>It had taken roughly three hours of hard labor to remove half of the chests that resided on the shelves within the hidden room beneath the castle's common interior; the dungeons. Several large crucibles were brought down by Nasuada's men to hold the Seithr-ridden gold that resided within each chest, which would then be melted down and poured into usable septims. The hooks used to remove the chests the first time were applied to opening the lids once Elva unlocked them, and shovels were used to carefully extract the gold, which was then placed in the crucibles. Should there be a casket for an egg, the casket would be removed with a hook and set down carefully away from the gold. Arya and Eila were the ones to handle the eggs after that.</p>
<p>"Another one!" One of the men cheered when he extracted another casket for an egg. He brought it over with an excited grin and set it down carefully in front of Eila. "What color is it?" He said, his grey eyes alight with curiosity as he knelt across from Eila, his passion for dragons was beginning to get in the way of his status. Eila didn't mind and Arya just watched the two interact with curiosity.</p>
<p>"Dark red, like… like wine." Eila smiled as she pulled out the largest egg they've retrieved thus far. She handed it to him, and he looked down at it with a boyish wonder that reminded Arya of Eragon.</p>
<p>He cradled the egg in his arms as carefully as he would a newborn baby. "I'm so glad we're able to remove these… who knows how long they've been locked away…" he said tenderly, an affectionate smile on his lips. "I should get back so I'm there if they uncover more. This is turning into a long process, but I welcome it." His smile became kind when he looked back up. "I'll be back when we find another." He handed the egg over to Eila, who took it carefully. She watched him run his hand through his shaggy light blonde hair to push it out of his eyes before he stood. He gave her another kind smile when he noticed her looking at him before leaving and she glanced down at the egg to hide the blush that ran to her cheeks.</p>
<p>Arya walked up behind her to take the egg, but a knowing smirk lit her features. "You fancy him." She said quietly.</p>
<p>"No I don't." She mumbled and handed the egg to the Elf, knowing her new teacher could see right through her insistence.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Arya hummed sarcastically as she carefully grasped the stone-like object. "Anyway, I feel like I need to take a walk, I've been standing still for too long. Are you and Eylörís okay by yourself for a little while? Fírnen is going to remain here as well." She asked. Eila looked over with a frown and very gently did Arya feel the young woman brush against her mind for mental communication. Arya gladly granted permission and a suddenly worried expression caught Eila's features.</p>
<p>"<em>You're okay?</em>"</p>
<p>Arya nodded. "<em>Yes, but I do think it's the baby. Before he was with me, standing for long periods wasn't much of an issue. I'm finding that, unfortunately, isn't the case anymore.</em>" She offered a smile to help Eila relax and not worry so much.</p>
<p>"<em>You're sure you're okay?</em>" Eila asked anyway.</p>
<p>"<em>I promise. I'm just a little achy. Are you okay here by yourself?</em>" Arya asked again.</p>
<p>Eila nodded. "Yes, I think so." She spoke.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll be back in a little bit." She smiled and carried the egg over to the saddle. She stowed it with the rest, then made her way to Nasuada, who stood by two guards.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go take a walk. I'm entrusting Eila to take care of our task." Arya informed.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Nasuada frowned, but Arya just smiled.</p>
<p>"Yes, a walk is all I'll need. I'll be back soon." She said reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." Nasuada smiled with a beyond friendly quality. "Thank you for letting me know, though."</p>
<p>Arya just smiled with a nod, then quickly strode down the hall will regal poise.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to her, Angela watched her leave and sent a questioning look to Nasuada, who gave a slight shrug. "Elva, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" the Witch Child asked with a frown.</p>
<p>"To talk to Arya." she answered, and Elva nodded and returned to her task of unlocking the chests for the rest of the handling process. It was easier than taking the time to pick the locks.</p>
<p>"Even though I appear as a child, I am <em>not </em>a child." Elva said with a certain level of venom in her voice. She was grumpy today, and the best thing anyone could do when Elva was in a mood, is let it roll off their shoulders.</p>
<p>"I wasn't implying that. I was just asking if you were comfortable enough being left here on your own to help." Angela corrected.</p>
<p>"Then yes, I'm comfortable staying here." Elva responded darkly and groaned with utmost annoyance when Angela leaned over to kiss her forehead.</p>
<p>"Good, behave yourself." the Herbalist said sternly. "Okay?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Elva rolled her eyes and continued unlocking chests even as Angela stood and strode away. She gave a telling look to Nasuada, who simply nodded in encouragement, equally as curious about the Elven Queen.</p>
<p>Arya ended up being already quite a ways down the long corridor, so much so that Angela had to almost sprint to catch up. When she did, she was met by a silent look of curious and almost judgmental observation, which she returned in the exact same quality before opening the bag at her hip and fishing out two elongated ovoid stones, both of green jade. She handed one to Arya, who took it cautiously with a suspicious glint in her eyes when she realized they possessed a magical quality.</p>
<p>"Now nobody will be able to hear our conversation. They won't be able to see us either. It's a simple matter of bending the light, though I'm sure you know about that." Angela stated casually and Arya's shoulders seemed to droop slightly before she regained composure.</p>
<p>"I'm not quite in the mood to talk, though I appreciate it." the Elf responded and tried to hand the stone back. Angela just pursed her lips, pressing them into a fine line of slight frustration before she sighed. She didn't take the stone, but rather gently touched Arya's hand and guided it back to her side. She carefully noted that the Elf's free hand was trembling slightly by her side. Something isn't right, she decided.</p>
<p>"Arya, listen. Though I am most curious about how you're faring through the beginning stages of motherhood, I'm actually here to speak about traveling back to Ellesméra with you. Things like travel routes, stopping points, and what to do about rations. I know you aren't used to traveling with a large group of people, let alone a <em>new Rider</em>, but I urge you to consider my suggestions. There will simply be a lot of people to herd back to your home, which is why I'm asking about your opinion on if Elva, Solembum and myself should meet you and Eila at an inn somewhere. I'm not finished trying to convince Nasuada that it's not a good idea to outlaw and ban the use of magic entirely. I personally think it's a recipe for disaster. That's why we are to be delayed." Angela said simply.</p>
<p>"Fair enough." Arya agreed and gestured for Angela to follow her as they walked. "Is there anything I can help with when it comes to attempting to change her mind?"</p>
<p>The Herbalist nodded. "I think the best you or I could do is offer our opinions on the matter and then suggest scenarios that would seem more like a compromise. For example, I would propose that she begin a school to teach magic safely and that only trained magicians are allowed to use magic publicly. They'd need certification. The exception would be Elves." Angela smiled up at Arya, who was at least six inches taller.</p>
<p>"I agree with that. Before I received the letter of invitation that brought me here, that was one of the topics I wished to urge her to listen to. She gives the impression that she is paranoid about magic to begin with and that is a weak point for a ruler. You're right, it puts a target on her back for any other empire who wishes to try to overtake Ilirea." Arya sighed quietly, seeming suddenly weary and slightly concerned. "You wanted to talk about where to meet once you were finished with the items that would delay you?" She didn't sound impatient or at all irked by Angela's presence, but it was clear she felt… <em>off</em>.</p>
<p>Angela nodded, picking up on Arya's body language. She wondered if the Elf knew she was projecting. "Yes, I would propose that we meet you halfway. Say, Marna, a short way east of Gil'ead?" Arya frowned at something and concern struck Angela in the chest. She stopped and grabbed the Elf's arm. "Something's going on with you and you're not saying anything about it. If it has anything to do with your baby, now <em>isn't </em>the time to be the stoic, silent person we all know you to be."</p>
<p>Arya's impassive look cracked slightly, and Angela could see the anxiety that she has spent years practicing on how to cover up. "Arya. Nobody will hear, our conversation is private, says the stone in your hand and my in my own." The usually positive, bubbly tone Angela came with by default grew dark when she watched Arya's throat bob with unspoken words and hesitation.</p>
<p>"Pain… in my lower abdomen. My lower back, too." the Elf's words came weakly, without an ounce of confidence as worry seemed to rupture every thought.</p>
<p>"Are you bleeding?" Angela asked quickly.</p>
<p>"I don't think so." Arya responded as her eyes flicked between both of Angela's, trying to glean some sort of answer.</p>
<p>"That's good, but we're going back to your room. On a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you in?" Angela asked without an ounce of jest in her voice.</p>
<p>"It's not that bad… probably a… four or five?" Arya guessed, not used to questions like this as she began overthinking what each number would feel like using her past experiences to go by, and she has <em>a lot</em> of those.</p>
<p>"Can you walk with ease?" Angela quizzed and Arya nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Good. I believe haste would be favorable if you can manage." The Herbalist remained positive and once Arya nodded, together they began walking at a relatively fast pace.</p>
<p>"<em>Is my Rider okay?</em>" Fírnen asked, his mind rather forcefully entering Angela's, though not roughly or painfully. He was worried in a way Angela had never felt from a dragon before.</p>
<p>"<em>At this point, I'm sorry to say that I don't know. I would advise you to continue overseeing the operation with Eila and Eylörís, for Arya's privacy and safety. I know how hard that is, but if anything adverse happens I will tell you. You have my undying word.</em>" Angela said as she gently reached over to hold Arya's hand, and was then entirely surprised by the fact that the Elf only flinched at the contact. She didn't pull away, though the Herbalist was aware that Arya couldn't shake the negative thoughts surrounding such uncertainty.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank you.</em>" He responded with as much anxiety as his Rider.</p>
<p>"<em>You're welcome. Would you let Nasuada and only Nasuada know about this in explanation for our absence? Elva needs to stay where she is. I will contact her if she is needed, though I would prefer to keep her away in case of the worst, which I am almost sure won't happen. I don't want her to experience something like that just yet in her life.</em>" She said calmly as she watched Arya's features rather closely to assess her mood and how to handle the next few steps.</p>
<p>"<em>Right away. I'll let Eila know when you say it's okay. She is sensitive to things like this, though her knowledge is quite extensive from what I've witnessed.</em>" Fírnen offered.</p>
<p>"<em>I will call for her audience if or when it is needed.</em>" Angela said rather shortly when they neared the Rider's Loft.</p>
<p>"<em>Very well. Take care of my Rider.</em>" Fírnen said soberly and pulled away.</p>
<p>Angela's attention instantly returned to the Elf next to her, who took careful steps, but also looked like each one pained her. "How are you doing? Is it any worse?" The Herbalist asked gently, rubbing her thumb across the back of Arya's hand.</p>
<p>"The same I think." She replied quietly, nervously, gently brushing her other thumb over her belly, too anxious to reach into brief meditation to feel if her baby was okay. She needed to calm down significantly before she could even consider it, which made her beyond angry with herself, thus fueling her extreme sense of <em>uncalm</em>.</p>
<p>"That's good, and your back?"</p>
<p>"The… same." Arya replied with a shaky tone as they approached her room. Angela squeezed her hand before letting go to open the door. Once they both were inside and the entrance was shut, the Herbalist turned around to find Arya's bright green eyes full of tears caused by worry. She's never seen that before. She's not sure anyone aside from perhaps Fírnen has either.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright. Sit on your bed, close your eyes, and describe the room to me." Angela asked and Arya frowned slightly but did as she was told as she carefully eased herself into a sitting position on the very edge of the mattress. She splayed her free hand out over her belly and closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to calm down. "The room… it's made of stone." she began. "From where I sit, the washroom is to my right and a desk sits in the far-left corner, beside the door, which is in the center of the outward wall."</p>
<p>"Good." Angela encouraged as she removed the shawl that covered her shoulders along with the small bag she pulled the stones out of. She set them on top of the dresser that sat across from the bed. "Keep going, but I want you to lay flat on your back now."</p>
<p>Arya took a deep breath and opened her eyes to remove her shoes, then laid back carefully, pulling her legs up onto the soft surface. She ended up lying diagonally across the bed due to her height, which Angela thought was humorous.</p>
<p>The Herbalist concentrated on her task, connecting her mind to the child while Arya was focused on the room around her. She could only catch brief glimpses of the child, but couldn't see much more than that and frowned heavily, so she approached the bed and gently laid a hand on Arya's arm, hoping the contact would help. When it didn't, she looked to the necklace the Elf wore, which was the only piece of jewelry she wore. "Is your necklace enchanted?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. It shields the child from magicians or from anything else." Arya answered, opening her eyes to look up.</p>
<p>"That's okay don't take it off. I have my ways around that. Take a deep breath and relax yourself. Are you still in pain?"</p>
<p>"Yes…" Arya said just before closing her eyes again. She followed Angela's directions and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Alright, keep your eyes closed. I'm going to lift your shirt, that's all." Angela said gently and Arya nodded. "Okay." she said, obviously feeling self-conscious about it.</p>
<p>The Herbalist took the hem and brought it up so it revealed the entirety of Arya's abdomen, leaving it just below her breasts. She then placed her fingertips against the Elf's belly. "Moi du ília eka huildr pömnuria lam." <em>change the place I hold my hand</em>, Angela whispered and sent her power into Arya's flesh, causing it to simply take on another form without changing the material itself. Under the location of where her hand resided, a section of skin became completely clear, revealing Arya's internal organs without the flesh being legitimately exposed. Most importantly, she was able to see the baby, exactly the way he was, suspended in the fluid that surrounded him. His toes still moved, and Angela breathed a sigh of relief, though it was revealed that Arya <em>had </em>bled, though it was rather minimal and still within her body. She's thankful Arya hadn't noticed that yet, otherwise… it would have been bad because she most likely would have panicked, which, in turn, would reveal her situation to a whole room full of guards.</p>
<p>"Do you feel okay still?" Angela asked. "Is the pain still there? It looks like your uterus is just a little bit irritated, that's all."</p>
<p>Arya's eyes snapped open. "The baby's okay?" Her eyes frantically scanned the other woman's.</p>
<p>"Yes, he looks fine. If you want, you can see him too." Angela smiled and simply pointed. Arya sat up with a frown, but that frown quickly turned to horror. "What did you do?!" she shouted and squirmed away, but Angela was there to stop her with a strong hand on both of her shoulders. "Nothing that would harm either of you. Just relax, you're fine and your insides are not open either. It's the same concept that the Elves used to make those stone windows behind you when they built this place. I know because I was there, but that's beside the point. Just breathe and relax yourself before you actually do hurt yourself from panic." Angela let go of Arya's shoulders and straightened, watching the Elf gain the courage to look down at the single space of clear flesh that inhabited her entire pelvic region. The window stopped around the joint of her legs and just under her navel. It didn't wrap all the way around to her back either, simply stopping halfway around her sides.</p>
<p>Arya sat up and looked down at herself, her eyes widening when she saw her baby. "T-that's him… he's…" a gentle frown haunted her features. "He's there." she carefully touched the area directly over where he could be seen, curled up. She could see his hands and feet, his body, and his face…</p>
<p>"His ears are pointed…" She whispered as a gentle smile spread across her features and Angela watched the tender moment between a mother-to-be and her baby.</p>
<p>"Aren't all Elf ears pointed?" Angela asked with a curious frown.</p>
<p>"Yes, but his father is Eragon and Eragon is Human." Arya said without much thought. She paused and cautiously looked up at Angela who had a massive smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I had a feeling." She chuckled softly and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Arya, whose gaze had already returned to her baby, doing all she could to commit the image to memory. "Have you told him?" The Herbalist asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I bit part of my tongue off in the process." Arya chuckled, but never looked up, too engrossed in her task to do so. She seemed… young… to Angela in that moment.</p>
<p>"You did?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." the Elf confirmed. "Is there a way I can do this? I know it's magic and my own abilities are starting to… fade as the baby grows. The book I have with me says that's normal."</p>
<p>Angela's eyebrows raised. "Oh… technically, yes, though it takes a massive amount of skill to change your skin's appearance as the spell is meant for stone. I hesitate on letting you do it because it is difficult, and I know you wouldn't want harm to befall your little one. I can change it back now, or if you want to watch him grow throughout the rest of your duration, I can leave it. In that case, I can change it back for you after he's born." She smiled kindly and observed the Elf while she contemplated her answer over a long period of time.</p>
<p>"Can I think about it?" She asked, then flinched when she watched her son brush his foot up against her insides. She got to <em>see </em>and <em>feel </em>it this time.</p>
<p>"Of course you can." Angela smiled. "Just let me know before you leave."</p>
<p>Arya nodded, then looked up. "Thank you for helping me." She said quietly. "I was about to panic." she added regretfully.</p>
<p>"I know, but you had every right to. A miscarriage is nothing to laugh at, but I assure you that your baby is safe and sound. I do want you to take it easy. Flying is okay because he's still securely attached to you, but your insides do look irritated. Have you been remembering to drink lots of water?" Angela inquired.</p>
<p>Arya simply shook her head. "I'm not as good as I'd like to be about that. These past few days have been… stressful. As much as I like visiting with everyone here… I'm pregnant." She sighed. "I feel like it's getting harder as each day passes and I don't know if that's normal or not. I don't think I've ever been so worried about something. It's at the point where it makes me sick and it's like that all the time unless I ignore it."</p>
<p>Angela watched the Elf cover herself back up and fix her shirt, then as she sat up with careful movements. "It's normal to worry, Arya. Despite not having any children of my own, I've seen plenty of women go through the same things you're going through. I also know that Eragon's absence also makes you uneasy, I can see it in your eyes. I am aware that this baby was created while you were under the influence of Fírnen and that Eragon was under Saphira's influence, therefore rendering this lovely little lad a delightful surprise. Magic flows very strongly in him already even in this early stage." Angela reached out and grasped Arya's left hand- her free hand- and looked down at the brightly glowing silver circle on her palm. "Riders weren't allowed to have children while being actively on duty, for several reasons. The ones who did were either retired or had lost their dragons and desired a bond that was at least vaguely close to the ones they had with their dragon. I say this because there weren't any two Riders who had a child together, meaning, you are the first female Rider to bear a child of another Rider, just as Eragon is the first male Rider to father a child of another Rider. Your body is responding differently, but you're still healthy and on track for my guessed gestational age."</p>
<p>"Which would be…?" Arya pried while also trying to absorb the information Angela had just given to her. She wasn't aware of Riders not being allowed to have children while in their active years. She's only really heard of their training styles or their battles when she was going through her history lessons back when she was still very young.</p>
<p>"Between ten and twelve weeks." Angela said with confidence and Arya just nodded shyly. "I'm almost eleven weeks along. You were close."</p>
<p>Angela reached up and gently pressed two fingers to Arya's forehead, ironing out the creases of a light frown, then slid her fingers through the Elf's dark hair until her palm rested on the back of Arya's neck. "Promise me you'll work on how much you worry. I know you can't just <em>will </em>it away, but don't ignore it either. Your mind makes you worried for a reason. It's responding to new instincts that are forming, new traits to your personality and I can guarantee you that your True Name will change as well because of that. I understand that the prospect of becoming a mother is beginning to feel overwhelming, but let it wash over you and pick that feeling apart. Recognize your thoughts, fears, anxieties, what have you, and work on each of them in an organized manner. Spend time with your baby through mental contact or through simple touch and speech if the first way makes you too uncomfortable just yet. Practicing your Rimgar positions aren't a bad idea either. Physical activity is good for the baby, but so is proper rest. It's a balance you'll recognize as long as you listen to your body."</p>
<p>Arya watched Angela for a moment while she absorbed both the new and the familiar advice. "Then… there's nothing wrong with me?" she asked quietly, causing the Herbalist to chuckle slightly, though it made Arya feel a little stupid for asking, despite the question being genuine because she didn't know the answer.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, you're fine." Angela's smile remained even when Arya frowned lightly at the familiar nickname. It's been a long time since they've talked like this; in private seclusion, about something Arya felt horrifyingly worried about. Angela is acutely aware that the Elf didn't feel like she could talk with her mother about things she felt upset by or concerned about when she was younger. Islanzadí had Rhunön to go to if she needed advice. Arya had Angela and despite being upset by that fact, Islanzadí eventually granted Angela her own permanent living space while she stayed in Ellesméra, specifically for her daughter's benefit once she realized she went to Angela for advice instead.</p>
<p>"Promise me you'll work on it?" Angela repeated and Arya nodded.</p>
<p>"Eka otherúm eka weohnata." <em>I swear I will. </em>"It's for the benefit of my son, I would without a doubt do that for him. I don't want us to be distant like I was with Islan- um… my mother." Arya replied with a sadness Angela understood with a deeper meaning than most. In truth, all Arya wanted was to be accepted and loved by her mother, and was instead ignored and cast out, leaving her feeling invalid and rejected for many years.</p>
<p>Angela reached over and hooked a finger under Arya's chin to bring her gaze back up. "While you both have some of the same mannerisms such as your silent demeanor or the way you look when you're thinking, you are vastly unlike your mother. You favor your father in many ways and I genuinely think he would have been a fantastic parent, meaning, so will you."</p>
<p>The Elf frowned, feeling strangely confused. "You're honest about that or just trying to make me feel better?" she asked, feeling skeptical and Angela chuckled. "Both."</p>
<p>That caused a soft smile to play on Arya's lips. "Then… thank you. That means… more to me than you may know."</p>
<p>"Well, you're welcome. Now, do you want me to reverse my spell from earlier or do you wish to think longer about it?" The Herbalist inquired.</p>
<p>Arya blushed. "I think I'd prefer to keep it like this for now. I… feel the need to show Eragon. He can't be here and he's already expressed the desire to help raise the… baby… because I'm… having a baby." Arya's features grew worriedly anxious again and Angela squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>"Yes you are having a baby, but focus on finishing what you were saying."</p>
<p>"No, I was done…" Arya said faintly, becoming absorbed in her mind again as her thumb rubbed at the stone in her right palm.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm glad he's supportive. I'd have his hide if he wasn't, but I think he loves you too much for that to even be a possibility. Do you know where he is now?" Angela asked.</p>
<p>Arya nodded, though she felt her heart clench at the word <em>love</em>. "Well, as you know, he left off of the southwestern shore, between Feinster and Aroughs and had intended to sail west. The Eldunarí and the Elves helped him look for suitable islands or continents in that direction, but they didn't find anything so now they're sailing south. If that direction doesn't work, He'll probably end up sailing eastward. It just depends on what they find. He wants this place he's looking for to be close enough to Alagaësia so it isn't dangerous for relatively new Riders to cross over."</p>
<p>Angela smiled. "Out of all the ideas he's had, I think that one is pretty sound."</p>
<p>At that, Arya laughed, truly and happily, nearly falling back against her pillow. Angela laughed lightly with her until they both calmed from their fit, but she could tell Arya was left feeling empty from loss, and her expression reflected just that.</p>
<p>The Herbalist's features softened and sobered as she continued observing the Elf's features. "You love him too, don't you?" She asked quietly and Arya's expression twisted in pain as her eyes filled with tears. "Yes…" she whispered, barely able to make a sound, so she nodded just in case.</p>
<p>The Herbalist frowned sympathetically and brought herself forwards to wrap Arya in an embrace she clearly needed.</p>
<p>The Elf was able to accept the gesture, her hands balling into fists as she held tightly to the older woman, seeking comfort. They stayed like that for a time as Arya worked to regain composure. Angela only spoke when she no longer felt the Elf trembling against her.</p>
<p>"I know it's hard, but you two will come together eventually and then you can talk about it. Just… perhaps use physical contraception next time, unless you want more kids." She said and Arya flinched.</p>
<p>"We did use contraceptive wards… <em>both</em> of us did." She pulled away with a deep frown. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I know that's not physical or alchemical or medicinal…" she said rather grumpily.</p>
<p>Angela didn't look surprised. "And yet you still love your son in a way unique to motherhood." She started confidently and rested a hand on Arya's baby bump, causing her to flinch a little bit. "This baby ties you to Eragon. He loves you and you love him. This child was still created with love in your hearts despite having been influenced by your dragons. That is what's important to remember. Your family is growing again; your body holds a whole new life. Enjoy this because it is special. It'll get easier as you grow closer to your due date, I promise. I'll even help you with the birthing process if you'd like me to."</p>
<p>Arya smiled a little wearily. "You would?"</p>
<p>"Of course." The Herbalist said with an affirmative nod.</p>
<p>"Then… that would make me more comfortable." Arya said shyly. "I've… I've decided I want to attempt a natural birth free of magic unless things go wrong."</p>
<p>"May I ask why?" Angela squeezed Arya's hand.</p>
<p>"I want to know what it's like. I've heard people say that it's the worst pain ever felt and part of me is skeptical about that. I've been hurt so much in my years of living that I've experienced almost every sensation imaginable when it comes to pain. Well that and I won't feel like a valid parent if I didn't try." She answered truthfully.</p>
<p>"Fair enough, I understand your reasoning, though I would urge you to read into it some more, just to familiarize yourself with what happens." Angela advised.</p>
<p>"I'll be sure to."</p>
<p>"Good, now I think I'll leave you be now. I think people may be starting to realize our presence is missing. I want you to stay here and do some self-exploration to help you get more comfortable with your pregnancy. Please remember to drink water, it's good for you."</p>
<p>Arya smiled. "As much as I'd like to go back, I also feel like staying here, so I'm going to listen to you. Make sure Eila knows I'm okay. I've already let Fírnen know."</p>
<p>Angela frowned lightly. "Then I'll need to bring some lemon curd to make it up to him. I told him that I would tell him immediately, though that didn't happen because we started having an important conversation." She made a face while she proactively tried contacting him but was met with an irritable wall on his end. "Nope, couldn't get through. Two jars it is, then." She amended and Arya laughed a little bit.</p>
<p>"Was it you who introduced him to that stuff? We got back to Ellesméra once Eragon, Saphira, and the Elves had left, and he asked me about it practically within the same hour of arriving. Luckily, Elves do make things like jams, jellies, and in this case, curds. I ended up contacting someone who does know how to make it just so he could have some again. Angela, my dragon has a sweet tooth." Arya started laughing again at how comical it sounded.</p>
<p>"Then yes, that would be me." She grinned. "We had a fun time together when you ended up stuck in meetings. He told me he liked lemon things, so we wandered the shops here and I got some for him. You should have seen his eyes when he first had some; his pupils widened so much you'd think it was pitch black outside." She laughed and that just spurred the Elf on a little bit. "He looked like Solembum when he gets a whiff of Catmint."</p>
<p>"Just make sure he doesn't eat the whole jar at one time. He'll vomit if you do. I learned that the hard way." Her smile lingered at the memory. Apparently, dragons are sensitive to sugary things… unless that just pertains to Fírnen.</p>
<p>"Then I'll be sure to only give him a single spoonful of it when I get back." She smiled. "Keep care of yourself. This operation should be over soon anyways. It's already been three hours. The guards will need to be fed and they'll need some rest to stay well, but after that, they should be okay. The same goes for you. If you need anything, just ask."</p>
<p>Arya's gaze softened. "I will. Thank you, Angela."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Get some rest. You might still be a little sore, but that's okay. You might see some blood too, but don't worry about that. I checked, you're fine."</p>
<p>"You're sure?" She looked worried already.</p>
<p>"Positive. Now rest. I'll be in to check on you a little later."</p>
<p>"Okay…" Arya responded just before Angela leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She handed the stone back, which Angela accepted with a gentle touch. She placed them back into her bag before donning it as well as her shawl. "See you later." She waved, then left without another word and the room was instantly draped in silence.</p>
<p>"See you later." Arya said quietly once the door was closed. Her mind went to her baby again and she pulled her shirt up over the section of transparent flesh, her eyes finding her baby nearly immediately. She briefly looked at her other organs, like her intestines or bladder, but her little Juniper caught all of her attention rather quickly. Her eyes were drawn to him like a magnet.</p>
<p>She let her hand feel the nearly completely clear skin, curiosity beginning to override her hesitations.,</p>
<p>The area felt the same as her skin, well, because it<em> was</em> still her skin, but it just seemed so… unusual. She wondered what dirt would look like on its surface, or if she was injured, would her skin remain clear or would it change back? Her baby moved again, and she felt content to just watch him some more, allowing her nails to run across the surface of her skin as she did.</p>
<p>Squirming a little bit uncomfortably due to her sensitivities, Arya shifted as she now did her best to focus on her baby. Instead… thoughts of self-exploration took on a different meaning and she frowned. She carefully got up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom where she proceeded to fill the tub, deliberately attempting to ignore it.</p>
<p>She ended up being able to find her 'lounging' clothes as well as empty her bladder before having to shut the water off. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed the blood Angela was speaking about, then remembered the Herbalist had said it was fine and forced herself to relax.</p>
<p>Except… the feeling which would lead to desire<em> still</em> didn't go away and she cursed under her breath. She practically shoved her whole arm into the water to check for it's temperature, then yanked it back out when it burned. <em>Too hot</em>.</p>
<p>She growled under her breath at her own irritation and discomfort, then proceeded to stalk about her room. Her trousers caused friction against already sensitive skin, so she saw fit to discard them. Fírnen would already be imparting words of <em>wisdom</em>, but he wasn't around to do that.</p>
<p>She walked back into the bathroom and discarded the rest of her clothing. The water had thankfully cooled enough to be comfortable and safe for both herself and her baby. She climbed in without another thought and paused, then sighed loudly with irritation. <em>Of course the water had to make it worse. </em>Her knuckles were practically turning white the tighter she gripped them into fists because the voice in the back of her mind wished Eragon was here to <em>help her</em>.</p>
<p>Her thoughts then began relenting because at this point, she just wanted relief. Why her own random and sudden desire to <em>touch herself</em> was growing to be nearly maddening eluded her entirely. Without Fírnen here to distract her with offering the obvious, she had nothing else that could come close to stopping these foreign emotions.</p>
<p>But… maybe they weren't bad. Maybe they served a purpose. Perhaps it was something someone in her position simply <em>needed </em>to do. Was it simply because of the baby? Did she have a choice? Or is she just losing her mind and all of her self-control with it?</p>
<p>That's exactly what had happened.</p>
<p>With a relenting and highly relieving sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to shyly indulge in another, more adult definition of the term 'self-exploration'.</p>
<p>And it ended up being fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: I grin cheekily.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Yup, I believe I am just going to write really long chapters now. I hope that's okay with you guys. I just don't want to bore you.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, we're getting closer to the next steps in the story! It's moving right along, yes, yes. Oh! I almost forgot to mention that we are almost at the end of the alphabet. If you haven't noticed, all of the chapter names are in alphabetical order, this one included. I have to say, twenty-four chapters, almost 90,000 words, and literally a hundred pages of extra stuff I ended up cutting out... I'm surprised and proud of myself.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thanks for reading and commenting, for those who did that. I find myself obsessively checking the comments thing to the extent that I have to hide my phone from myself to get things done. I don't do the social media thing or the texting thing too often, well actually I have an Instagram thing, but it don't use it a whole lot, but that's beside the point. I just post pictures of my cats, plants, flowers, art that isn't mine but that I think is pretty. Boring stuff. I'm on a tangent now and I've spent close to twenty minutes writing this Author's note so I'm going to shut up now. I still love you guys.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. You're too Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Forgive me, Lord Däthedr, it has been a very hectic week, though we did make it to Ilirea safe and sound." Arya smiled as she sat before the full-length mirror in her room.</p><p>"Ah, I am glad. I trust you were able to find out what Nasuada requested you for?" He asked and Arya smiled brightly.</p><p>"Yes. A new dragon has hatched. Eylörís is the dragon and Eila is her Rider. Nasuada wanted secrecy, so she sent a letter."</p><p>His eyes widened. "A new Rider? So soon?" He said excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, I know. Fírnen is almost nine months old and yet another has already come to light. Not only that, but we were able to find sixteen eggs within a very hidden portion of the castle. I'll be bringing fifteen of them and leaving one with Vanir, who has now been banished from coming back to Du Weldenvarden for ten years." Arya said with a light frown.</p><p>Lord Däthedr's eyebrows shot up. "<em>Sixteen egg</em>s." He breathed. "I'm appalled but also happy. Appalled because <em>how did we not know about them</em>, and happy because <em>they're all safe with you now</em>." He smiled, then frowned. "Why was Vanir banished?"</p><p>"For one, we thought Galbatorix destroyed all but three, that's how." She said matter-of-factly. "And Vanir was sentenced to exile for a couple of reasons. The first being that he needs to learn some manners as he's shown persistent disrespect to those he comes in contact with. The second, and the final straw, was his insult to me for currently being pregnant." She said unflinchingly. She had every intention to tell Däthedr about her baby. <em>Someone </em>aside from Rhunön needed to know. He is her most trusted advisor and a close friend. It only made sense that she would tell him.</p><p>"You're <em>pregnant?</em>" His eyes widened and his usual professional demeanor was lost. "W-when? How far along?" He said once his shock wore off.</p><p>"Almost eleven weeks." She said shyly, tenderly bringing her hands to her ever swelling middle to show him and his eyes softened. He's been her friend for a long time, and it relieved her beyond words that he seemed happy and joyful about it instead of angry and vindictive like Vanir had been.</p><p>"My lady, congratulations!" he beamed and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Thank you. It's definitely been an adjustment, but luckily I have Fírnen to keep me from…" <em>breaking down. Panicking. Lashing out. </em>"Losing my head." She smiled.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone before you left?" He asked.</p><p>"I was nervous. Truth be told, I wasn't expecting this, and I wasn't sure exactly what I needed to do to so…" she hesitated, seeming a little nervous.</p><p>"You threw yourself into duty." He finished. "I understand." He said sympathetically. "A child is a child and children are the most wonderful things to have. You won't be met with ill words when you return, if that's what you're worried about." He offered his supportive words when he saw the anxiety in her eyes. He's known her for too long and he knows her too well to not see it, no matter how hidden her emotions may be.</p><p>"Thank you. That helps quite a bit, actually. I'm still nervous to come home, though. How often does a queen leave and come back, this time obviously pregnant? You know how it works for Elves. I'm finding that there's nothing subtle about being an Elf and going through pregnancy. At least, for females." She said bluntly. "Except I didn't know about it at the time. I had no warning."</p><p>Däthedr gave her a kind yet sympathetic look. "And now I can properly say that my point is proven on why you shouldn't have skipped your reproductive lessons." He smiled.</p><p>"Yes, you told me so." She smiled more freely now that she knew it was… safe to go home.</p><p>He frowned suddenly. "May I ask what Vanir said?"</p><p>Arya shook her head. "I've already sentenced him to nearly complete solitude, I'll leave his shame at that." She chuckled with mirth in her eyes. "I punched him."</p><p>"You did? Oh, Arya, you didn't break him too badly, did you?"</p><p>"No, I just fractured his jaw and bruised his neck. He'll be fine." She looked pointedly at him. "And yes, I do know self-control."</p><p>"You know me, I just had to ask. It's my job as one of your advisors," He smiled. "and as your friend. Thank you for telling me. Now, you said you didn't tell anyone, but does anyone in Ellesméra or otherwise <em>know</em>?" He asked and Arya sighed.</p><p>"Rhunön." She said with a faint smile. "She made the pendant I'm wearing for my mother when she and my father were trying for children. It makes it so that others can't sense the child. She recognized it and she can read me like a book anyways. It didn't help that I'd <em>just</em> found out that I was expecting and I felt… a little raw." Her gaze drifted away to the tree behind him, sung into the workings of either his office or his room. She remembered how terrible she felt once she learned she was pregnant. How confused and scared she was. Luckily, it's gotten a little bit better since then. Still, there are a lot of things she needs to work on.</p><p>His smile became sad. "I remember that pendant. I'm glad you're using it. You'd be significantly more vulnerable without it. You just need to be careful with yourself, is all I'm saying." He said with a nod.</p><p>She pursed her lips. "I'm not all that vulnerable. I have Fírnen, Eila and Eylörís behind me if something happens that I can't handle on my own. Eila was born in Ilirea and was the student of Galbatorix. She tells me she knows how to use a sword. I have yet to test her on that. We are leaving tomorrow. Angela and Elva will be traveling with us during the later half of our returning trip. Perhaps she and Angela can spar. I know she won't spar with me, even though I still can if I wanted or needed to."</p><p>His eyes darkened. "She's not… <em>twisted</em>… is she?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh no, she's the complete opposite of Galbatorix. I'm impressed that she was able to resist him and his ways of persuasion and insanity for as long as she did. In the few days I've known her, we've become rather close. She wanted him dead just as much as the rest of us did, if not more." Arya smiled. "She's incredibly selfless. She does have a slight dark streak though from what I've been able to tell, but don't we all? It would be unfair to judge her based upon that alone. All I urge everyone to do is to keep an open mind."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "You say that as if she was related to Galbatorix himself."</p><p>"No, I'm saying this as if I wanted her to be comfortable with so many new faces she will eventually have to become familiar with. She's had an incredibly hard past, I only wish for everyone to practice patience, sympathy and sensitivity." Her eyes became kind and Däthedr saw that she was giving him the truth. She never denied him on whether or not Eila was related to Galbatorix, she merely corrected his statement.</p><p>"Very well, I'll relay the message, though I feel it's important to omit her time with Galbatorix in her introduction. The war is still fresh in our minds and I fear that involvement alone can add a negative impression." He reasoned.</p><p>"Thank you. Oh, one more thing; Shruikan's Eldunarí still exists. When I killed him, the wards Galbatorix had laid over him are now gone. We are bringing him back as well. He isn't twisted either, just still full of grief from the loss of his first Rider and the horrible things he was forced to do while under Galbatorix' influence." Arya said with a sad note. "Both Shruikan and Eila have been through horrible, unimaginable things. They're remnants of Galbatorix' abuse, all I ask is that once we arrive home, they are both welcomed and given a chance to show everyone that they aren't evil."</p><p>"I trust your judgement and I will pass the word along in preparation for your arrival." He bowed slightly and smiled. "I do have news for you, though."</p><p>She frowned. "Good or bad?"</p><p>"That depends on your perspective. King Orik of the Dwarves has requested to visit you and Fírnen."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"He wishes to offer help when it comes to training young Riders. He's expressed that because the Dwarves now have the ability to become paired with a dragon, he wishes to lend his support to you and the Rider cause." Däthedr said without a glimpse into how he felt about the situation.</p><p>Arya looked surprised for a moment while she processed the new information and the repercussions it would have. "Is he already on his way?" She asked.</p><p>"He is about two weeks from arriving." Däthedr confirmed. "I couldn't tell him "no". How would that look upon the Elves?"</p><p>"I'm not angry with your decision." She smiled. "Despite our differences, I've grown fond of him. His spirit for battle is admirable." She offered a compliment. "I look forward to speaking with him. Depending on where he is now, send him my greetings if my group ends up arriving after him."</p><p>"You have my word." he bowed again. "I shall have his party fitted in the most luxurious of quarters, aside from Tialdarí Hall, of course." he smiled.</p><p>"Your help is greatly appreciated. Perhaps we will speak again soon. Times are changing, Lord Däthedr. I only wish we can keep up. Before we leave, however, would you send a few of our spellcasters to Palancar Valley to help Lord Roran and Lady Katrina with reconstructing their town? I promised them aid, and I intend to act on it." She said regally.</p><p>"Of course. How many would you like me to assign?" He asked with an important tone.</p><p>"Send six. They are to work amicably with them to create the vision they wish. Roran is kind and so is Katrina. They should have no issues getting along." Arya assured him.</p><p>"Very well. Any preference on who goes?"</p><p>"Not in particular. Send who you feel is best for the task. I'll leave that decision up to you."</p><p>"Many thanks, Arya Dröttning. Until next time. Send my regards to Fírnen." he said with yet another bow, though this time, he twisted his hand over his sternum. "And congratulations once again. I am incredibly happy for you."</p><p>"Until next time, Lord Däthedr, and thank you… to the moon and back. If you would, though, keep that a secret? I feel it's best the news comes from me." She smiled and mirrored his gesture.</p><p>"Of course. Your secret is safe with me. Take care." He promised, and soon, the mirror went dark once more and Arya stared at herself for a moment, contemplating on whether or not to scry Eragon. These are odd hours to be trying to scry him. The sky is darkening and the day is drawing to a close. He would worry for her and she'd never hear the end of it. She smiled though. She felt like his tendency to constantly worry for her is far more than she deserved. It showed he cared tremendously for her, and yet… she couldn't reciprocate. Not yet anyways, no matter how much she may want to. He doesn't know how she feels about him, and he won't be able to glean any part of that secret from knowing her True Name, which relieved her. He doesn't need another distraction anyway.</p><p>Looking down at herself, Arya observed how much her body had changed. She slid her hands down over the small swell, smoothening her shirt over the bulge in her body and sighed. "Juniper…" She spoke gently. "I… I know I haven't… I know I've been hard on us and I'm sorry. Maybe one day you'll understand when… when you have a family of your own… if you want that. I'm not trying to push that on you even though you're only… eleven weeks old… almost." Her shoulders slumped and she suddenly felt very weary, so she pulled herself up and slunk over to the bed, then collapsed tiredly. She has all of her things packed and ready to go. The only thing left to do is, well… leave.</p><p>The preparations had been set, the eggs were packed, then unpacked, just so they knew all would fit into Fírnen's saddlebags before they would leave. It was Eila who talked their group into leaving tomorrow anyway. The eggs would be safer, <em>all of them </em>would be safer. As the days became warmer, more people will be out and about, leaving room for danger. They had all they needed anyways, except for the rations Nasuada would bring with her at dawn break when she gave her goodbyes. Strangely, Arya didn't feel ready to leave yet, though. She would miss Lady Nasuada: her friend.</p><p>The Elf curled up into a comfortable position, then drew her shirt up past the window of clear skin and… there he was, sleeping. <em>Her little boy</em>. His body was curled up, similar to her own position and she couldn't help but smile a little bit. She gently rested her hand on the side of her stomach and brushed her thumb over where he was situated within the bounds of her body, feeling a wash of emotions as she did so. "I know I've been distant, but I'm going to fix that, starting now. It was brought to my attention that I need to work on connecting with you to help me improve my… my state of mind. I didn't know I was hurting you. I didn't know I was hurting myself either. I'm just glad I know now, so that both of us can be healthier." She felt a lump in her throat begin to form as tears welled in her eyes. "You know… I think your grandmother would have loved to be able to meet you. She… wasn't a very good mother to me, but maybe she would have been a wonderful grandmother to you. Who knows. I know she was alone and probably scared, just like me, except my father was dead, and your father isn't. We have Fírnen too, so… we aren't entirely on our own. <em>She</em> was truly alone, though, Juniper. I'm beginning to see that she was in a very different position than we are. She realized her pregnancy would hold, alone. She went through it, alone. She gave birth… alone, and she raised me without anyone to help in the ways a father would. I wasn't able to understand her distance until today. I see now that she was only afraid. Of me… maybe. Maybe I made her sad because I reminded her of Father. I wish I had known what I know now when she was still alive so that I could tell her that it would be alright. I wish she was alive now so that she could tell <em>me</em> that it'll be alright." her voice trembled and she wiped her eyes, unearthing things she hasn't let herself think about. This is better than holding it in.</p><p>Her fingers now danced over where her little boy rested within her body. He stretched, then relaxed, his foot brushing up against her and she felt it. "Juniper, I wish she could tell me what I should expect. I wish she was here to see you like I can… and I know once we got past the initial condescension from her, she would be supportive, especially given her past when it comes to… having children. I know that even though we were distant, I still love her because she is my mother. I just don't want <em>us </em>to be distant. I realize how painful that must have been for her, and I regret not trying harder to connect with her. I wish I had not grown so angry with her, and I know we both have things we regret saying during those times. You and I will be okay, I promise. It's my job to make it okay now, because I helped make you. You're a part of me. A living, breathing, part of me, and I love you so much already. It almost hurts, but in a good way." She smiled, laying back so she could bring her other hand to meet her left as she cradled her belly.</p><p>"You know, I panicked so badly today. I thought I was going to lose you…" she said, now holding herself close. "The worst part of it was that I couldn't pull myself together enough to check on you to make sure you were okay. Angela had to do it. She's the reason I can see you now…" her fingers continued to brush against her skin as she spoke. "I'll never forget that feeling, though, before I knew you were okay. I've never felt so helpless and terrified before. It helped me realize my mistakes so far, my neglection of you, but once I had realized my wrongdoings, I thought it was too late. You have no idea how happy I am to have you with me still, and at the end of our journey together like this, I'll be <em>so</em> incredibly excited to meet you. I'll be your Mom, okay? Don't call me 'mother', I think that expression is too cold, and <em>please</em> don't address me by my name." She smiled and took a shaky breath. "Did you know that 'Mom' is a Human expression? You're half Human and I'm beyond caring about tradition when it comes to… well, just about anything. Sometimes tradition makes me unhappy, and I don't want you to be unhappy either." She smiled. "I've never much followed the rules of any race, just the ones that would get me in significant trouble. Bending the rules is fun to do, but don't bend my rules or else you will be in significant trouble. Like stealing… that's just rude…" Her soft smile brightened. "See? This isn't so bad." She closed her eyes and stretched out on her bed, temporarily removing her hands from her belly to fully relax. "I should listen to those I love more often. They're just trying to help and sometimes I'm stubborn." She sighed. "Oh I need to drink more water."</p><p>"<em>Are you doing better?</em>" Fírnen asked gently as she got to her feet.</p><p>She smiled. "Yes, I think I am." She said both aloud into the silent room and also back to Fírnen. Dragon eggs resided on literally every safe surface. It was decided that the eggs would stay with Arya overnight, because her room was closer to the tack room.</p><p>"<em>I'm glad to hear that. What are you doing now?</em>" He responded, and she could feel how proud he was of her for working on the things that cause her turmoil.</p><p>"Drinking water, or, I'm about to, actually. Just trying to… find my water skin…" she said with a frown as she looked around for it.</p><p>"<em>It's in there somewhere, but there are extra supplies in the tack room. For now, use your hands and then you can go find your water skin. Just don't start worrying about it.</em>"</p><p>"It's hard not to worry about something that's missing." She said pointedly.</p><p>"<em>I understand, but you will find it. You and Eila practically turned your room wrong-side-out earlier when trying to situate the eggs. Besides, did you pack it away by accident?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"Maybe…" she said absently, then felt the beginnings of true worry start to grab at her insides. That is the same skin she used to carry Faelnirv in. The same skin she shared with Eragon just after her hand and arm were fixed. It's the closest thing they'd ever had to a kiss at that point.</p><p>A knot formed in her stomach. They've never kissed on their own accord. The time they shared together here in Ilirea, the <em>intimate </em>time they shared, wasn't on their own accord. Their minds were drunk and heavy while their bodies burned all from their link with their dragons. It still means the world to her, even though their coupling wasn't their own decision. Had she not felt the way she did (and still does) about him, she may have considered it a violation. At the time, her loose mind was perfectly happy to lay with him when they had finished wearing themselves out, entirely without clothing. Skin on skin. He always smelled faintly of fire, of burning wood; a smoky smell she hated to admit how much she enjoyed since the moment she met him. She wondered if he had done that with magic, or if that's just… him? It wasn't an overwhelming scent, just faint enough to get a hint of it every now and again.</p><p>"<em>Fírnen?</em>" She asked mentally, this time.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Bjartr Stjarna?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"<em>What was I doing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Looking for your water skin.</em>" He reminded her and she nodded.</p><p>"<em>Thank you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Did you forget what you were doing?</em>" He said, sounding surprised.</p><p>"<em>Apparently.</em>" She shrugged as she pulled the dresser drawers out and looked through them.</p><p>"<em>What were you thinking about so intensely that you forgot about what you were doing?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Orik is on his way to visit us in Ellesméra. He wants to help with the dragon cause.</em>" She said. She'd rather give that than give the truth. She's beginning to think about Eragon far too much for what she would consider healthy.</p><p>"<em>He is? Did Lord Däthedr give any specifics?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No specifics.</em>" She said, closing all of the drawers and moving to her bedside table. "Oh, there it is." A frown crossed over her face. "Was it there the whole time?" She couldn't remember. "<em>He just told me that Orik was coming to talk about Riders and dragons. I found my thing… the flask, I mean… water skin.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Arya, you didn't hit your head at all today, right?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"<em>No.</em>" She screwed up her face. "<em>Why?</em>" She said seriously before realizing what he meant."<em>Oh, ha ha, because I keep forgetting things. My goodness, it's so funny.</em>" She deadpanned, voice dripping with sarcasm as she wandered to the sink where she would fill the soft pouch to the brim with water. Once she did, she took a long drink from it.</p><p>"<em>You know what, Fírnen? I desire to get drunk, but I can't because of the baby.</em>" She sighed sadly and headed back to bed.</p><p>"<em>Why? Are you miserable?</em>" He asked, brushing aside her earlier sarcasm to deliver his concern.</p><p>"No. <em>I just feel good when I'm drunk. Pregnancy makes me feel sick all the time and I want to feel good again.</em>" She suddenly sounded forlorn.</p><p>"<em>Are you unwell?</em>" He asked with concern.</p><p>She sat the water skin back on the night table "<em>No, just pregnant.</em>" She said as she stretched out on her bed. She closed her eyes and hummed into the silence along with a slow exhale.</p><p>"<em>Are you more comfortable with the baby now, at least?</em>"</p><p>She smiled at that. "<em>Yes. I need more practice but then again, I have practically nine more months of practice. We'll be okay.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I'm glad</em>." She could feel his proud smile on the other side of their bond. "<em>Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You too, Fírnen. Sleep well. I love you.</em>" She said before curling over onto her side.</p><p>"<em>I love you too, Bjartr Stjarna. You too, little hatchling. I'll see you both in the morning.</em>"</p><p>Arya's hand found her belly when he referred to her baby so sweetly. "Nighty night, Fírnen." She grinned into the darkness.</p><p>It <em>is </em>going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: I know this is a shorter chapter than what I've been in the habit of producing these last few chapters. To me this feels rushed, but I also really, <em>really </em>want the story to move already. On a random note, if any of you have watched the Addams Family, either the original series or the two movies they did, I always thought Wednesday Addams is very similar to Elva. Movie Wednesday is more who I picture though, if that makes any sense. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter. It's setting up some new things I have planned (Yay!). I was going to post this yesterday, but my mind has been in a dreadfully despondent condition of despair and disdain and I ended up too dead to write or proof-read, which I usually do unless I'm absolutely frustrated by the chapter. Thankfully, I've been writing on my phone long enough to make minimal mistakes (most times). Did you know the keyboard will literally stain the screen if you write too much on it? Neither did I, so beware if you write on your phone. I use Google Docs because it's easy and relatively straight-forward.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okidokee! I really do want to thank you all for reading and commenting. Both you and I have contributed lots of time to this work of fanfiction. It's two month anniversary was on the 25th of July, and I look forwards to many more chapters coming of this. Oh! One more thing! I got sent back to work! Good for me because... adulting... but it also means I'll have less time to update. Luckily, I've got some time before the fall semester of school starts back up, so I'll see how frequently I can do this. School comes first, though. Yay engineering.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all to the moon and back, stay safe and healthy, do good things, pursue your passions and always hold your dream close to your heart!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Zenith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was growing lighter for Shruikan. He had been reunited with Eila, who was now bonded with Eylörís. He met Arya, who had been the one to slay and free his body. She was bonded to Fírnen, who was one of the most positive dragons he's ever met.</p><p>If he could smile, he would. Right now, they are above the clouds with all fifteen eggs in tow. For the first time in a long time, he's felt hopeful about the future, even though he had to be strapped down to the second saddle seat on Fírnen's back. Never again would he feel the wind under his wings. It's okay, though. He was in good care.</p><p>The Elf was pleasant to him, which was not what he was expecting initially. After all, he had done so many terrible things to her race. He felt like he didn't deserve the kindness she had shown him. Returning to Ellesméra for the first time in over a century would be hard. It's where Körim, his original Rider, was slain. He could only hope that he was buried or sent off in some other honorable burial. Perhaps Arya knew.</p><p>She seemed to know a lot of things.</p><p>His mind drifted to their departure from Ilirea. Queen Nasuada had gifted both Eila and Arya with waxed woolen cloaks to protect from the dampness of the clouds above. She had come earlier to deliver travel rations and their more private goodbyes.</p><p>He watched the Elf become stiff when Nasuada asked if she could touch her abdomen to feel for the baby. Arya, surprisingly agreed, but despised every second of it. <em>What a strange woman</em>.</p><p><em>What an interesting child who seemed to hold intelligence beyond his age</em>.</p><p>He thought of Solembum, who appeared as a boy. He too was intelligent and odd, but delightful still, in the mystery of it all. Shruikan felt like he now could appreciate the birds, the trees, the sound of the wind that blew through the grass…</p><p>He's <em>finally free</em>…</p><p>And it made Eila cry happily for him. She is the only good thing Galbatorix ever created from his twisted ways. He hopes she can heal as well. It'll take more time for her, though. She doesn't have the luxury of an Eldunarí. She has scars that constantly remind her of the things her father did to her.</p><p>He poisoned her, he beat her, he burned her, he whipped her, he cursed her, he tortured her, he cut her, he praised her, he gave gifts to her, he educated her, he fed her, he clothed her… but he never told her that he loved her.</p><p>In truth, he never loved her, and deep down Eila knew it. Except somewhere within her, she still loved him because he is her father.</p><p>Poor girl. Shruikan knows he's thankful she has Eylörís now to help her heal. Maybe once the little violet-eyed girl turns up again… maybe he can befriend her. He's afraid Eila has moved on… his only friend since Körim died has grown up and moved on… and that hurt him terribly, almost as much as the death of his true Rider. He understood. She needed to spend time with her own dragon and not get caught up trying to help him…</p><p>"People can have more than one friend." Arya said suddenly from her saddle. She unbuckled her legs, turned around, buckled them again then looked down at him, folding her arms across the backrest, beads of water soaking into her already-damp sleeves. Her hair was wet too. It was a thickly cloudy day, and they had all gotten absolutely wet when they passed the cloud layer. Now… now they all had been introduced to the beautiful world above those giant masses of floating water. Flying northwards luckily meant that the sun wasn't in their eyes. "She still loves you, Shruikan. You both have been through too much together for her to just… <em>forget you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>And, Lady Elf, I wasn't sharing my thoughts with you</em>." He said defensively in a futile attempt to save his pride.</p><p>"Yes, but I could feel it. I know what it's like to lose someone I love. I know what it's like to have to say goodbye to someone I love as they left for an adventure beyond our map. Your feelings are powerful, and I, too, am bonded with a dragon. That makes me extra sensitive to the things people are feeling." She smiled correctively. "I'm not trying to be rude. I'm not trying to hurt you either. I'm only trying to help."</p><p>"<em>I appreciate it immensely. If it brings you any comfort, the father of your child, Eragon, will return. He has been touched by the Menoa Tree. She has tethered him to this place, to Alagaësia. He must owe her a favor.</em>"</p><p>Arya pursed her lips, her brow creasing. "Two things, how do you know my child is Eragon's and what do you mean, '<em>he has been touched by the Menoa Tree'</em>?"</p><p>"<em>No need to be attitudinal, though I know you're confused and also that you get irritated when you're confused.</em>" He said and both of them heard Fírnen chuckle.</p><p>"<em>But to answer your first question, I remember what he smells like, what he feels like in the non-physical sense. I recognize those sensations in you. It is easy to see that your belly has begun to swell with the child, though it's not obvious. All someone would have to do is look with a keen eye. That's beside the point, however. What I mean to convey is that the more the child grows, the more his presence feels like Eragon.</em>"</p><p>He saw the flicker of anxiety on her features when he mentioned how much her body had changed. She sat up straighter, and removed one arm from the backrest, only to place it on her belly, no doubt.</p><p>"<em>To answer your second question, the Menoa Tree touched Eragon. When, exactly, I am uncertain, but I felt her presence… around him, in his aura, so to speak, when he was near. My first Rider had memories of the tree and her extensive consciousness. Through him, I know what she feels like. Why she was attached to the father of your child, I do not know, but this attachment is enough to change, reset or even reverse the course of events. I would urge you to speak with her, though, if she will listen to you.</em>"</p><p>Concern flashed across Arya's face while she processed such news. <em>What did Eragon do to be touched by the Menoa Tree?</em> Worry suddenly gripped her. He didn't disrespect her and make her angry, did he?</p><p>"<em>You seem very young when you become lost in thought.</em>" Shruikan noted.</p><p>"I didn't ask." She said absently.</p><p>"<em>I'm not trying to be rude, I'm only trying to help.</em>" He echoed from her earlier words to him.</p><p>"No need to be attitudinal." She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"<em>I am growing ever fond of you, Lady Elf.</em>" He said in a fascinated tone. "<em>I hope your child takes after you in the field of banter, I know you are holding back.</em>" He tested.</p><p>"Shruikan…" she began, stopped, then sighed.</p><p>"<em>You have to hold back because you are Queen. I understand</em>." He truly did. "<em>Royalty is often restricting. The poor are freer than good Kings and Queens, I've learned. You have the option to tailor your Queenship into what you want it to be because Elves understand that same truth. You are not as caged as you may believe.</em>"</p><p>"Neither are you." She said, finally looking at him. "I'm not sure what to expect from my people once we arrive, but I am going to defend both you and Eila if it comes down to hostilities. I'm sure the Eldunarí will be sympathetic to you, though."</p><p>"<em>Pity is not something I desire.</em>" He said without humor.</p><p>"That makes two of us, then." She answered, her eyes drifting to the clouds. She flinched slightly and looked down. She must have felt her baby do something, he concluded. "And yet I fear it's bound to happen. Only two people know I'm pregnant. Only one knows you're alive, and none know about Eila's parentage. There's too many… new topics I'm bringing home with me. I worry about the stable peace Ellesméra has slipped back into since the war has ended."</p><p>"<em>I am your guest. What happens to me, happens. If it is decided that I shall die, I am content with that outcome. I feel almost complete again now that I know Eila is healthy and well. She's been through so much more than a young woman her age should ever have to go through. In fact, nobody should ever have to go through what she's experienced in her lifetime.</em>"</p><p>Arya nodded sadly. "She's only opened up to me twice about her past, and I know what you say is true. I've only seen the tip of the mountain." She sighed with a soft smile. "I have a strange feeling about the future now. I might be removed from my seat as Queen, which I would be okay with. I have spent years with negative connotations of Queenship in my mind, only to find that it's not as bad as I thought. I will step down at some point, <em>if</em> I'm not removed." She chuckled, but her expression became suddenly serious. "I will defend both you and Eila. Neither of you had a choice and both of you were… enslaved."</p><p>"<em>I appreciate your mindset and your outlook, Lady Elf. Those will take you far. They already have.</em>" He said wisely.</p><p>"You're welcome. I like to fight for the things I believe in." Her smile remained, then faded as she looked out at the sky. The sun was already becoming heavily hung in the sky. They've been in flight all day.</p><p>Silence drifted in over them, and she once again unbuckled her legs to turn around.</p><p>"<em>Thank you for speaking with me.</em>" He said gently.</p><p>"<em>You're welcome. If you ever need to talk more, let me know. I feel the sudden need to be with myself at the moment, though</em>."</p><p>"<em>Is something wrong?</em>" He asked curiously.</p><p>"<em>No. You've given me new things to think about and I need to process them, that's all. Thank you for telling me about Eragon and the Menoa tree. I doubt she will listen to my calls, but I need to at least try when we return.</em>" She responded, sounding suddenly weary. It was only then that he truly realized how much was going on. He didn't know how much else aside from the mechanisms he was involved with, but he knew she had quite a lot more on her mind than what meets the eye.</p><p>"<em>Then I will leave you be. I am enjoying the sensation of flying again. I feel… indescribably happy.</em>" He smiled internally. While his Eldunarí was too big for his untouched and unaltered self, he felt… full somehow. He had Eila's affections and Arya was warming up. Fírnen was friendly and Eylörís was kind but cautious. He's making<em> friends</em>.</p><p>"<em>I'm beyond words to express how delighted I am to hear that.</em>" She smiled to herself, then reached back and patted the stone he was encased in.</p><p>"<em>Me too.</em>" He sighed happily. "<em>Now, go finish your pondering. I'll leave you be.</em>" He promised, earning a quiet hum of contentment from her.</p><p>He felt their contact slip away as she lost herself to her mind, and suddenly, the world seemed blissfully quiet.</p><p>
  <em>All is well above the clouds… and he is content with that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Yes, yes, I know this one is super short. I've been trying to adapt to being back at work and due to said work being outside in the heat, I've accidentally made myself sick two days out of the three so far this week. I also get super weird when it comes to change, so it was probably nerves too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And look at that! We finished the chapter alphabet! I've also changed this story to a mature rating. I have... things... planned. The next chapter will be longer, though it's hard to write when all the characters are doing is traveling. Not much goes on.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For those of you who have read this far: You're amazing. I had no idea I would be here now, writing passionately about the same story line. Most of the fanfiction I write ends up being a few chapters of a largely unfinished story. I might post some things I've written for Elva when she grows into an adult. I don't see many fics about Elva. She needs love too.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, thank you! I'm going to go eat something now, because I've forgotten :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Antimony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What is wrong, Little One?</em>" Saphira asked as she sat, curled up on the ship's deck under the light of the waning moon. Eragon's back was to her as he sat on the railing, his feet dangling over the water.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm worried about her, Saphira. She didn't look well when we last spoke despite her reassurances that she was fine.</em>" His shoulders seemed to droop in defeat.</p>
<p>"<em>Perhaps she was telling the truth, Eragon. She must be tired if she's carrying </em><em><strong>your</strong></em><em> child.</em>" He heard her snicker behind him and he turned around, clearly unamused.</p>
<p>"<em>Saphira, you know how she is. I fear she's overworking herself. At least she's going back to Ellesméra and they're already about a week and a half into their trip. She says they're a little less than a week away from Marna, but that doesn't mean she has been easy with herself within that span. I'm just happy they're meeting up with Angela and Elva. That way someone aside from Eila, Eylörís and Fírnen can look after her. I know you weren't there in person with us physically, but you can see my memories and you were there mentally throughout the entire conversation too. The areas under her eyes have grown dark with exhaustion and from a lack of sleep. She just looks so tired and I feel awful because it's </em><em><strong>my</strong></em><em> fault." He said remorsefully.</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's not your fault Eragon. It takes two to create a hatchling, and from your memories, the decision to indulge in your more primal sides were not entirely your own. That being said, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. The same can be said for Fírnen and Arya.</em>"</p>
<p>"Yes, but she has to bear the brunt of the consequences<em>." </em>He said aloud and quickly with fire on his tongue.<em> "I never wanted to hurt her and I have. I've chained her to myself inadvertently and we both know she didn't and probably still doesn't want that. It just makes it so much worse that I can't be there with her to help her through this. I don't think she's being entirely honest with me either. She's not telling me everything, most likely because she knows I'll worry, but that in itself is making me worry anyways.</em>" He held on tightly to the railing and leaned back, gripping the siding with his legs before allowing his back to touch the deck. He relaxed with a sigh. "I just hope she's okay, even though she probably isn't." He whispered aloud, tilting his head back to look at the azure dragon.</p>
<p>He stiffened when he heard soft footsteps approach him to his left.</p>
<p>"Why the long face, Shadeslayer, and may I ask who you speak of?" Blödhgarm raised a questioning eyebrow, his yellow eyes burning with the desire of knowledge.</p>
<p>"Arya, to answer both questions." Eragon sighed, knowing it was unwise to lie. He was a terrible liar anyways. He sat up, turned, then leaned his back against the railing, contemplating on whether or not to tell the cat-like Elf of Arya's pregnancy. She did warn him to not say a word until they had found a place to stay, just in case Blödhgarm took it badly.</p>
<p>The Elf sat next to him and observed Saphira, who pretended to be asleep. "What about Arya? She's unwell?"</p>
<p>"Yes and no." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "She… she's pregnant and I worry for her. The last time we spoke she just looked… <em>drained</em>. It's comparable to the way she looked when we rescued her from Durza." He said softly, awaiting Blödhgarm's reaction.</p>
<p>"How long have you known about this?" He said rather darkly.</p>
<p>"Three weeks." Eragon answered quietly.</p>
<p>"How far along is she?"</p>
<p>"Three months. She's twelve and a half weeks, to be more exact."</p>
<p>Blödhgarm straightened. "She was pregnant when we left…" he trailed. "Who sired the child?"</p>
<p>Eragon looked up at him and swallowed thickly. "<em>I did.</em> The only time we had… relations was about a week before we set sail. We were still in Ilirea. We used wards to prevent this because our dragons… our dragons were incredibly influential in our pairing" he sighed. "The wards, though. They… they didn't work." His look became forlorn. "And now I can't be with her to help her through this. The closest thing to being there is to scry her as often as we can, but it's just not the same. I was just speaking to Saphira about this. I was simply expressing my desire and longing to be with Arya at this time. I'm worried about her."</p>
<p>"Are you two mates?" Blödhgarm asked, his demeanor had become calm, but Eragon knew better than to believe his external mood.</p>
<p>"Officially? No, we're not. We weren't mates when we joined either. Neither of us were prepared to experience what Fírnen and Saphira felt when they joined. Part of it, I think, was… how glad they were to have each other, knowing that they were the only two male and female dragons in existence to have the ability to mate with one another. Thorn was completely out of the question, as you know, and none of the other eggs had hatched. It proved to be overwhelming for <em>both</em> me and Arya, and you and I both know Arya is stronger than myself in a lot of ways. It is believed our dragons may have negated our wards as well. That or simply being in Ilirea could have countered them as that place is full of strange magic. With everything aside, though, she has my full and undying dedication, but she's made me promise to focus on the dragons firstly. I can't help but worry about her well-being. You know how she is…"</p>
<p>Blödhgarm growled, his lips raising into a snarl. "And pregnancy is hard on Elves. I understand your worries. Though I'm not necessarily happy about the circumstances surrounding this predicament, it isn't my place to push that opinion on you. You seem like you're doing the best you can, given the situation, which I am glad for, more for her sake than yours." His eyes softened and he seemed to present kindness and warmth. His anger fell away as well. "How is she? I know you said she seemed exhausted, but otherwise?"</p>
<p>Eragon leaned his head back and looked to the sky of sparkling stars, pausing for a long moment to gather his thoughts. "She's… she's scared. She admitted to that only once, but I can see it in her eyes too, even now. I know that she's not entirely ready for a baby, which I can sympathize with. I can only hope our talks are helping. She's in the process of trying to convince me that she's fine, but at this point, I've known her for too long to believe that she's legitimately fine… I know <em>I'm not fine.</em>" He admitted quietly.</p>
<p>"Have you told her about your anxieties?" Blödhgarm asked matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Not entirely. I've mainly tried to focus on lending my support because I feel she needs it more than I do." He looked over at the Elf and observed the side of his furry face.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should. It'll help her to realize that she's not alone in feeling the way she does. To put it simply, if you only show her your support and none of your vulnerability, it only reinforces that she's overreacting… in her mind, that is. I'm sure she isn't, though. She usually thinks even a slight loss of control leads to overreacting. It's hard to imagine exactly what she's feeling." He seemed sad for a moment. "Islanzadí had a hard time with her own pregnancy. I can see potential similarities between them while Arya makes her way through her own."</p>
<p>Eragon reached up to his chest and rubbed the pain that shot through him. The way he was trying to help was actually… hurting her. How had he not seen that before? "Thank you for pointing that out to me. I fear I wouldn't have realized it until it was too late." He sighed. "She's allowing me to return three months before she's due to give birth, so long as we've found a suitable place for the dragons and Eldunarí to live. That is my duty and I must attend to it to help secure a bright future for the next generation of Riders. It's just hard when I know we have a baby on the way… Blödhgarm, I'm about to be a <em>father</em>." He stared down at his hands as the realization hit him just as hard as the first time he realized it.</p>
<p>The Elf simply hummed. "Will you and Saphira return alone? I would prefer to be there to aid her when she goes into labor. I suppose she told you the survival rate of a natural birthing process in Elves is far lower than that of Humans?"</p>
<p>Eragon's eyes widened. "No… she didn't…" his gut twisted with pain. <em>Of course</em> having a baby would bring her to the edge of death if she insisted on going through it naturally and without aid. That seemed like something Arya would do as well. "Will she be okay?" He asked nervously.</p>
<p>"It's hard to tell when it's still so early. I haven't spoken with her either, which means I can't judge her state of being. I would urge you to speak with her soon. I would stress that you attempt getting her to open up to you. I know that, at times, can seem impossible, but she will eventually. It may take some prying, but you both will get there." Blödhgarm said, shifting slightly. "Perhaps try opening up first to show her that it's okay. She is strange when it comes to sharing her feelings with others as her early life was spent keeping things in." He acknowledged.</p>
<p>"I'll do that, thank you. We haven't been able to speak as often as we would like because they are traveling. She tells me Eila and Eylörís are doing well, though. I have yet to meet Eila, because Arya tells me she's incredibly shy, and Eylörís wishes to do the same, probably to help support her Rider. I don't blame either of them, especially Eila. She grew up under Galbatorix' tutelage and has spent her entire life within the castle walls. There's no telling what she's been through." He said sadly. "Arya told me the last time we spoke that she got to see Eila's first time outside the city walls. She also got to see Eila's first interactions with nature, which she thought was entirely beautiful." Eragon smiled at the memory of how passionate Arya had gotten.</p>
<p>Blödhgarm chuckled softly to himself. "I'm eager for your first meeting. Eila sounds like an interesting individual. Has Arya said anything else to you about them?"</p>
<p>"Only that Eila is very sweet and that Eylörís is quiet yet kind." He raised his hands, exposing his palms. "Her words." He smiled. "She told me of a few other things about their personalities and how they're adjusting to their new dynamic. That's all, really."</p>
<p>"Hm." The Elf mumbled. "Let me know when you get to meet them. I'm curious."</p>
<p>"You have my word." Eragon promised.</p>
<p>"Would you keep me in the know when it comes to Arya's well-being? Children are of a high value in Elvish culture, as you well know. I simply hope she is proud to be expecting a child, despite the surprise, and I mean that in the best way possible." He offered a smile and Eragon smiled with him.</p>
<p>"I will." He nodded.</p>
<p>"Good, now come here." The Elf stood and gestured for Eragon to stand as well.</p>
<p>He nodded and pulled himself up, straightening his clothes and his posture just before Blödhgarm's fist connected with his face.</p>
<p>"Ow! What was that for?!" Eragon practically yelled, holding a hand over his left cheek after staggering backwards. He would at least have a bruise there in the morning.</p>
<p>"For getting Arya pregnant." He said matter-of-factly, then smiled and held his hand out. "But I also want to congratulate you both."</p>
<p>Eragon straightened and grasped Blödhgarm's forearm. "Thank you." He managed through his throbbing face. It felt like his nose might be broken.</p>
<p>"Mhm. I simply wanted to inform you that the Eldunarí have sensed potential and suitable land to the east and that we will be setting a course when Dawn breaks in a few hours. I must say, you're up early." He noted.</p>
<p>"I couldn't sleep because I'm worried about her." Eragon responded, tenderly feeling his nasal area. "Thank you for letting me know about our plan. I'm keeping her updated on our course, so I'll relay this information to her as well." He said, wincing slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh good. I had plans to scry her soon, just to check in, but it seems you have that covered." The Elf flashed his sharp teeth and bowed. "I hope you gather some rest before daybreak. I smell a storm in the air."</p>
<p>Eragon nodded. "I suppose this is goodnight, then."</p>
<p>"Right you are. Sleep well, Shadeslayer."</p>
<p>"You too." He called just before Blödhgarm turned his back and left, casting aside Elvish customs of greeting and departing.</p>
<p>"Ugh, I think he broke my nose, Saphira." Eragon complained once the Elf was out of earshot.</p>
<p>"<em>He did not. He simply bruised you.</em>" Saphira lifted her head and observed him with one large blue eye.</p>
<p>"I deserved it, though." He said simply.</p>
<p>"<em>That depends on your perspective.</em>" Saphira corrected. "<em>He may not entirely understand what we felt when you and Arya were together.</em>"</p>
<p>"You mean what Arya and I felt when you and Fírnen were together?" He corrected with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"<em>No. You two simply helped enhance the experience.</em>" Saphira chuckled when she saw her Rider grow red, even through the darkening bruise under his left eye.</p>
<p>"I could have gone my entire life without knowing that."</p>
<p>"<em>Yes, the same could be said for me and your dreams. Your feelings for Arya are interestingly powerful to say the least.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>She's carrying my child, that thought alone is doing strange things to my mind, you know that.</em>" He scowled. "I don't understand it half the time and I don't want to disrespect her." He sighed as he spoke softly.</p>
<p>"<em>It's because you're an animal too, Eragon. Despite how sophisticated, manner-oriented, polite, or what have you, you're still an animal. She's probably going through similar… issues. Perhaps talk with her about that too? Perhaps speak with her devoid of a shirt and see her reaction? I would not be surprised if her stoic nature slips a little more than you're used to if you did that.</em>" She responded cleverly, causing Eragon's blush to reach his ears.</p>
<p>"Again, I'm not trying to disrespect her." He said pointedly.</p>
<p>Saphira raised an eyebrow. "<em>You two did the most physically intimate thing two people could do. I don't think keeping your shirt off would be considered disrespectful. If she has an issue with it, just put a shirt back on and apologize.</em>"</p>
<p>"No." He grumbled. "I'm not doing that."</p>
<p>"<em>You're no fun. I really wanted to see that.</em>" She offered another smile, grinning with all of her teeth this time. "<em>How's your bruise?</em>" Her voice softened.</p>
<p>"Fine. It'll heal." He said sourly.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, don't be angry with me.</em>"</p>
<p>"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry that I'm actually contemplating your suggestion, though I know I won't do it."</p>
<p>"<em>What if you had a bad sunburn?</em>" She suggested and Eragon snarled, then winced before walking over to her.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Saphira. I'll see you in the morning." He said, changing the subject as he embraced her long face.</p>
<p>"<em>Goodnight, Little One. Sleep well.</em>" She nuzzled her snout against him in her way of affection. "<em>I hope you feel better.</em>"</p>
<p>"Thank you. You too." He offered a small smile before heading down below deck to his small room that consisted only of his few belongings, his scrying mirror and his hammock.</p>
<p>Once there, he made himself comfortable in his sleeping space and tried not thinking about how peaceful Arya had looked when she was curled up and sleeping soundly beside him, her smooth, tanned skin seemed to almost sparkle in the moonlight, or maybe that's just a trick of his enamored mind. Either way, he knew he loved everything about her, and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.</p>
<p>For now, he would just have to live with the torment of being separated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: It's Eragon and Saphira!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I know this one is short as well, but it's also hard to write long chapters when, again, not much is going on. Things will pick up soon. We just have got to get there. Initially, I was just going do a chapter to cover one week like I did last time I had Arya and Fírnen in travel mode, but I think I'm going to change it up a little bit.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Again, I know it's short, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed this one. It's the first time I've dedicated an entire chapter to the Blue Rider and his dragon in this fic, so lemme know what you think. I think they're going to have a few more chapters to themselves, because Saphira is fun to write for in all honesty.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>As always, thanks for reading!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Befriend (New)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eila drove a sharp rock down into the hard clay that was common along the Ramr River. A large chunk fell and she caught it before it could land completely in the water. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em> What are you doing? </em>" Eylörís asked as she waded through the deeper parts of the river. The water here was calmer than in most areas, which was nice. </p>
  <p>"I'm attempting to make malleable clay for pottery. My hands are restless and my marks itch." Her voice quieted as she finished her sentence. "Besides, I think Arya needs something to do as well. She's too focused on serious things all the time. She won't get any better that way." Eila shrugged and lifted the large chunk to take it back to their campfire. The sun was setting, but there was some light left in the day. </p>
  <p>"<em> I believe you have a fine idea. Let me know if I can help. </em>" Eyloris said happily as images of snapping up fish danced in Eila's mind. She smiled. </p>
  <p>"<em> Of course. </em>" She nodded as she sat down on a log. A few feet from her sat Arya, a heavy cloak was wrapped around her shoulders and she held a mug of tea with both hands to warm her fingers. The temperature was dropping as night crept in, and Eila was beginning to feel it too. </p>
  <p>"What do you have?" The Elf asked, looking over from their large fire. The earth was littered with arrows and debris left from war, which they used for firewood. </p>
  <p>"I did a lot of learning about the outside world when Galbatorix was still alive, and the one thing I've always wanted to try is to make pottery. Right now, I don't have the proper equipment for making entirely clean pottery, as I'd need a set of sifts to help me remove the impurities." She looked over and smiled. "Do you want to help? I've brought enough for both of us." She raised the chunk of reddish brown colored clay and dropped it onto a flat stone she found earlier which would serve as her work surface. It cracked into three separate pieces, so she grabbed her sharp stone and struck each chunk until it was broken into much smaller pieces. She then ground those pieces into a fine powder. Luckily, there weren't too many impurities.</p>
  <p>"Thank you, but I think I'll watch. I'm starting to get tired." She smiled. "I don't mean to be rude or offensive."</p>
  <p>Eila's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm not offended, truly. It's important that you get the rest you need. For me, the exhaustion felt soul-shaking. All of my limbs seemed to be made of lead." She offered a kind smile as she brushed the clay powder into a big pile. Faint sadness lit the quiet undertones of her gaze when she turned away, though. Into the clay pile, she poured a little bit of water from a second water skin she found on the ground next to a skeleton still dressed in a suit of half-buried steel armor. It was for pottery use, she decided. The first was for drinking.</p>
  <p>Arya chuckled lightly at the phrase. "I think 'soul-shaking' is a rather accurate interpretation. No sleep is enough, and I feel the need to eat far more than I'm used to." And she hated to admit it. Beside her, Fírnen shifted with a small chuckle.</p>
  <p>Eila looked over again and frowned. "You should let yourself eat, then. There's plenty of towns where we can find food and more rations." </p>
  <p>Arya shook her head. "The amount of rations we have now is fine. I'm okay, really. I think it's just false hunger where I feel hungry even though I'm not." </p>
  <p>The fire popped and Eila jumped, her hand absentmindedly flying to the dagger she now kept at her waist. The large weapon was also found on this battlefield. It had a Damascus steel blade and a handle made of what she thought might be orange amber, cleaned and polished to a clear shine. Whomever it used to belong to must have been either incredibly wealthy or a thief, she guessed. Or maybe it was given as a gift. It belonged to her now, and she's glad to have found it. The blade hadn't even rusted. She wondered if it was enchanted.</p>
  <p>Relaxing, Eila sank back and resumed kneading the clay powder into the water so it formed a thick dough.</p>
  <p>"Are you okay?" Arya asked.</p>
  <p>"What? Oh, yes, I'm okay. I'm just…" she paused. "I'm beginning to feel uneasy in nature's darkness." She looked over sheepishly. "All I've known is the confines of the castle. I feel so exposed, especially at night, even with Eylörís by my side. Are you alright?"</p>
  <p>The Elf smiled and nodded, then took a sip of her tea. "I felt the same way when I was a girl. My mother told me that the forest is only harmful to those who wish to do harm to it. If you keep care of the forest, it'll always give back to you, and you'll have nothing to worry about." Her smile brightened. "I know it's easier said than done to get over the fear of something, but the efforts you put in do not go unappreciated by your mind and body." </p>
  <p>While she listened, Eila kneaded the soft clay until it had no lumps. Once the mixture was consistent, she began sculpting a small pendant. Her hands paused after a moment, then her eyes flicked to the fire. "I know that I have a lot to work on and I'm willing to do everything within my power to… heal." She said as she reached for the poker stick beside her. It was clear she was referring to more than just her fear of the dark. "Thank you for giving me that." She said softly as she reached into the fire with the stick and began sifting through the charred coals as they burned and glowed red. They made a fragile <em> tinkling </em> sound when she pushed them around. It reminded her of glass, except, it was of something more brittle and yet harder than glass. She pushed a few arrowheads around, gathering them into a pile. She picked up another stick and used it to lift one out of the fire. She dropped it, however, and it landed on the grass, burning the small leaves. She needed to wait for it to cool.</p>
  <p>"I'm here to help and teach you. That's my job." She smiled as she watched her cousin. "May I ask what you're doing?" </p>
  <p>"I'm going to make a necklace with an arrowhead. This is terracotta clay. It'll be able to withstand the abuse." She said, then frowned. "I think it's terracotta clay."</p>
  <p>"No, you're right." Arya said with a smile. "You can enchant this as well to prevent it from breaking once it's done, or you could sing enchantments while it's being created. Have you had any education on enchanting things?" </p>
  <p>Eila nodded. "It consists of angry shouting and transferring energy from somewhere to here." She gestured down at the pile of clay that sat on top of the stone slab.</p>
  <p>Arya smiled sadly. "Try singing instead of shouting. That usually yields better results." </p>
  <p>A heated blush spread across Eila's features. "I… don't sing." </p>
  <p>"Why not?" Arya cocked her head and her eyes softened when her cousin looked sadly at her. </p>
  <p>"Bad experiences." She said gently. "I have my sword to aid in this, though. Give me a moment." She said as she brushed her hands off and stood, then walked off to retrieve her sword.</p>
  <p>Arya looked over to Fírnen, who sat behind her, and he reached over and touched the tip of his nose to her belly. Her left hand joined him and she gave him a soft smile. "Is everything alright?" She asked and he hummed.</p>
  <p>"<em> Yes. </em> " He said, then closed his eyes. " <em> Please be careful with what you're about to do. </em>" </p>
  <p>Arya frowned. "Always, but I'm also not the one performing the enchantment. I'm only here to lend guidance if she needs it." </p>
  <p>He hummed again, then pulled away, but not before lightly rubbing his head against her shoulder. </p>
  <p>She looked down at herself and ran her hand along the curve of her belly. It's been almost fourteen weeks and the baby has grown so much. Sometimes when his kicks are strong, her senses make her believe she felt it with her hand if she was at the right place and at the right time to experience it. She couldn't be sure though.</p>
  <p>The baby moved a little bit and she tensed. It just… felt so strange.</p>
  <p>"You okay?" Eila asked with a lightly concerned look.</p>
  <p>Arya looked up with slight confusion, then gave a slightly nervous smile. "Oh, yes. Thank you. The baby is… I think he's waking up. He's starting to move around and I felt him move. That's all." </p>
  <p>Eila nodded. "And that's good." A delightful grin spread across her lips as she situated herself and drew her sword.</p>
  <p>"I think it is too." Arya's smile faded. She wanted to change the subject. "How much practice have you had with enchantments?" She asked.</p>
  <p>"I have… a good amount." The half-Elf sighed, then rubbed her thumb over the Carnelian pommel of Istalrí. "I used to enchant armor and weapons and… people." Her voice quieted and she closed her eyes for a moment, lifting the wards she kept around the sword.</p>
  <p>Eylörís returned to sit with her by the fire, and curled herself up next to Eila to warm her scales. She brushed her tail along Eila's back to greet her in a casual, nonverbal way. The half-Elf reached over and let her hand slide along Eylöris' tail as it slithered away to return the greeting.</p>
  <p>"People?" Arya frowned and watched as Eila returned to sculpting her pendant.</p>
  <p>She nodded. "Unfortunately." </p>
  <p>The Elf waited for a moment longer to see if her cousin would elaborate on her statement, but gave up after a time. Silence drifted between them for what felt like a long while, and within that span, the sky had darkened significantly.</p>
  <p>Eila was nearly finished with her pendant when she began to recite the long, twisting lines of her enchantment as though it were a poem instead. She rolled up her sleeve and set the small clay object into the flames without flinching as the fire licked her skin.</p>
  <p>"Eila!" Arya said loudly and began to move, but it was Fírnen's tail that stopped her because by then, her cousin had already pulled away.</p>
  <p>The half-Elf’s other hand- her left hand- was still pressed to the pommel of her sword, and she closed her eyes to focus on allowing the power to drift through her and into the pendant. The magic caused the heat to intensify around it and the clay seemed to change as the flames danced on all sides. </p>
  <p>Eylörís stared at her Rider with concern, then moved closer to aid her in her task, deciding it meant more to Eila to finish this than to stop. The best she could do was assist her Rider, so she touched her tail against Eila's back and channeled some of her own power through the enchantment.</p>
  <p>The words slowly faded and Eila reached out again once her pendant was finished and removed it from the fire. She set it on the ground and covered it in the warm soil to help it cool slowly. </p>
  <p>Arya straightened at the scent of burnt flesh as nausea began to roil in her stomach. She held her mug close to her nose, hoping the strong scent of ginger would help, but unfortunately, it did not. </p>
  <p>The lyrics to Eila's enchantment changed to the words spoken for healing, and a relieved look crossed her features when the pain in her hand stopped. Her fingers started to shake as the skin crawled back into place because it itched, but she focused all of her concentration on perfecting the skin.</p>
  <p>When she finished, she let go of the spell and let herself breathe. The typical exhaustion didn't grip her as severely as usual because all she was doing was moving power. Very little of it was coming from herself.</p>
  <p>She took a deep breath and let it out, then looked down at her hand and smiled. The majority of her skin was completely blemishless from where it was healed, and yet her Gedwëy Ignasia mark had reformed over the new skin. The parts that had remained intact were still scarred, but everything that was healed had turned out fresh and new and smooth.</p>
  <p>Tears welled in her eyes as she opened and closed her hand, moving each finger and feeling the freedom of unscathed skin. Her smile faded when her eyes drifted back to the fire.</p>
  <p>"There are other ways of healing your scars. Please don't burn yourself anymore." Arya said gently and Eila looked over at her. </p>
  <p>"There are?"</p>
  <p>Arya smiled and nodded. "Yes. I could give myself gills if I wanted to, or maybe a tail if I felt so inclined. I actually did give myself gills to aid in protecting Saphira's egg. There have been times where I needed to hide in the water to escape danger. I will teach you to manipulate your physical presence, but that lesson is later down the road." </p>
  <p>Eila's happy smile sobered. She couldn't be fixed now. She'd have to wait. "Thank you." She said honestly, considering if she'd really want to change the only body she's ever known.</p>
  <p>She looked down at her hand again, feeling the smooth flesh and appreciating what had become of it. When she was still recovering from Seithr Oil burns, Shruikan had removed the oaths that lingered even after her father died. She wasn't able to heal herself until those oaths were lifted.</p>
  <p>"You're welcome." Arya offered kindly. "How did your work turn out?" </p>
  <p>"Oh, right." Eila shook her head a little bit and reached over to the pile of dirt that covered the pendant. She brushed the top layer away to reveal the recently enchanted item. It was still hot, so she didn't pick it up, but her eyes widened at what it had become. </p>
  <p>The steel arrowhead had remained the way it was, but the twisted, swirling design she had created around it using the clay had turned into the pale blue of frozen ice. It had become translucent and it caught the light of the fire even as it remained in the dirt.</p>
  <p>Eila looked to the remaining ball of clay and frowned. She used the same two sticks as before to lay the ball into the fire, and left it there. "Give me a moment." She said into the silence, then stood and made her way back to Eylörís' saddle. </p>
  <p>Retrieving a small scrap of cloth, the half-Elf  brought it back and used it to pick the pendant up. It was warm to the touch. She rubbed the dirt away, revealing more of the blue substance until it was mostly cleaned off. She used a little bit of water to finish cleaning it.</p>
  <p>Even as the cool water spilled over her creation, it never grew cold. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and she stood, walked over to Arya, and sat down next to her on the log.</p>
  <p>"It's… I don't know what happened." Eila whispered and handed the pendant over. Arya sat her mug down on the ground and accepted the piece with both hands. </p>
  <p>A faint smile touched Arya's lips as she inspected the newly created item. "You used a lot to create this." Her eyes flicked to her sword. "You have a lot saved. May I ask where that came from?" </p>
  <p>Eila's features fell. "Me. My father taught me how to… take life and obtain as much from it as possible. He forced that upon me whenever someone had broken his rules or disobeyed him. All of those people… were stored in the pommel of Istalrí." Tears welled and her gaze lingered on the fire, unable to look Arya in the eye. "I didn't want to. I never did want to."</p>
  <p>Arya softened and leaned over, shifting closer to bring Eila into a one-armed embrace. The half-Elf accepted and rested her head on Arya’s shoulder, then closed her eyes to fight back against the memories.</p>
  <p>"You'll have a permanent home when we reach Ellesméra, and you'll never be forced to do anything like that again. I promise." </p>
  <p>Warmth spread through Eila’s chest, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling softly; sadly. "Thank you, Arya. You… that means more to me than you know." </p>
  <p>"Family sticks together. Those ties should never die. You're my responsibility, in a sense. I am to take care of you now because you're my student, but you're also my cousin and I do care about you." She pressed a kiss to the top of Eila’s head.</p>
  <p>"I care about you too." The half-Elf said gently. "And the baby." She reached over and brushed her knuckles against Arya's abdomen, and the Elf did her best not to tense up. Eila's hand fell back to her lap and she shifted and sighed heavily. "It's getting late. I think we should get some rest." She said as she pulled away. </p>
  <p>"I agree with you on that." Arya handed the pendant back. "You did well with your enchantment." </p>
  <p>Eila smiled. "Eylörís helped." </p>
  <p>Arya chuckled lightly. "You both did well, then."</p>
  <p>"Thank you. I'll see you when morning gets here." She stood and straightened her trousers.</p>
  <p>"See you when morning gets here. Goodnight Eila." </p>
  <p>"Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let the Burrow Grubs bite." The half-Elf chucked, then began preparing herself for sleep.</p>
  <p>Arya frowned at the strange reference, but shrugged to herself and did the same with the hope of a peaceful night's rest in mind.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b>A/N: Mwah hahahahaaaaaa! I am currently sitting on (almost) four chapters just for you, and I'm much happier with them this time around.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Also, I am posting this from my tablet, which I've never done before, so I'm really hoping this works. Fingers crossed. My computer is all the way on the other side of my room and it's cold in here. It's also in the middle of the night and my computer has a really loud 'turning on' sound that I can't turn off, so... we're not trying to alert the whole household that I'm updating my secret fanfiction...</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>On a more serious note, I think I'll release these chapters one day at a time as I already have them written. It'll give me time to keep up. It seems better when I write on my own without the drive to post something. Again, this is my first time posting fanfiction to begin with so... I'm learning.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>THANK YOU for keeping up with me on this fantastic adventure! See you next chapter!</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>P.s. An extra 'thank you' to those who left comments. I love you guys. It makes me feel all warm inside, but not in a weird way.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>-Lady Arlo</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Commotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elva collapsed onto one of the two beds that existed in the room they bought for the night. Her body was sore and she was tired. The bath she just took felt nice, but it didn't help much to untie the knots in her back and shoulders. She turned over onto her side and rubbed at her belly, hoping the nausea would go away.</p>
<p>They've been on the road for so long and through traveling methods beyond her understanding, she's become very weary. The… twistiness and the constant movement of said methods made her nauseous beyond belief as well.</p>
<p>They've stopped now to rest and recuperate and… to buy more clothing.</p>
<p>In the past two weeks of travel, Elva had managed to grow <em>at the very least </em>two feet taller due to reasons beyond her control or her understanding. She refused to look at her reflection, though, as she was apprehensive to see what sort of monster she'd become because of her <em>curse</em>. She knew she was taller, that her hair was longer, and that she was growing thinner than before because it was hard for her to keep up with how rapid her growth had become. <em>All</em> of her joints had been aching terribly because of it.</p>
<p>She knew her figure had changed as well. What was the boxiness and flimsiness of childhood was soon replaced by the soft curves of womanhood, and now, much to her absolute disdain, she had to wear breast wrappings in addition to the rest of her clothing. She didn't know what her face looked like, though. She didn't want to look because something deep within her told her that she wouldn't like what she saw.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly and pinched her eyes shut, but her world kept spinning. Her legs were too weak to help her move under the covers and she shivered at the cold. It didn't help that her hair was still wet.</p>
<p>The door to the washroom opened up quietly and Angela drifted through the room with a brush in hand. It was odd to see her hair so much less… fluffy, Elva decided.</p>
<p>"Hello." The Herbalist greeted, looking up briefly. "You said you were going to take a nap once you were clean."</p>
<p>"I can't sleep." The young woman said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Do you want something to help?" Angela offered.</p>
<p>"No thank you. I think I'd like to maybe go downstairs and get something to eat. Maybe some soup or something like that." She pushed herself back into a sitting position then hung her head and slouched when she threw her legs over the side of the bed. It hurt so much to move.</p>
<p>"You know I have remedies for the pain, right?" Angela said with a worried frown.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do, but no thank you if you're offering them to me. I'll be okay."</p>
<p>The Herbalist frowned. "Why do you insist on letting yourself wallow in pain? I don't understand it…"</p>
<p>"Because I can withstand a lot worse." Elva sighed. "I'm fine enough for basic function, that's all I really need at the moment."</p>
<p>"It's interfering with the quality of your life. You shouldn't have to just <em>survive</em>, Elva." Angela spoke while she fished a rather large canning jar from her bag filled to the brim with several nuggets of a dark blue twisted flower. It reminded Elva of the knots the sailors used to tie for the children traveling with the Varden. Next, Angela brought out a granite herb bowl for crushing leaves and petals into a fine powder. She set it on the bedside table then opened the jar and produced two flowers the size of her thumb before she dropped them into the grinding bowl. She closed the jar and set it back from where it came.</p>
<p>She crushed the flowers while Elva watched curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked and Angela smiled.</p>
<p>"This is for you and I'm going to insist you take it. It'll help with the pains, any sort of headache, or nausea you may have. As a side effect, it promotes hunger, which you are desperately in need of." She set the bowl aside and pulled a long wooden pipe from her bag and took several large pinches of the crushed flower and packed it into the bowl. She rounded the bed and strode over to the young woman.</p>
<p>"Here." She handed the pipe to Elva mouthpiece first and her apprentice took it with a confused look.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to light a pipe?"</p>
<p>Elva shook her head. "I don't."</p>
<p>"Let me teach you." She smiled and produced a small wooden stick. "What you want to do is essentially light the herb you have within your bowl and inhale the smoke that comes out. Properly, you light what you have packed and draw in air so it flows through the herbs and up into the stem. This piece." Angela pointed to the long thin section of the pipe leading up to the bit. "Don't inhale yet. The smoke is often a little too warm for comfort and this particular flower tastes good in smoke. Once it's cool, draw in a deep breath and let it out completely. Holding in your smoke does nothing except make you slightly hyperventilate and irritate your lungs. It doesn't give you <em>more</em> because your lungs instantly absorb what they can in those very short moments, hence why we breathe as rapidly and as steadily as we do. This rule goes for <em>all</em> herbs. Do you want me to do it first to show you, or would you like to give it a go on your own?" Angela offered.</p>
<p>Elva blinked and thought for a moment. "On my own."</p>
<p>"Alright, here's this, light it in the candle lamp." She handed Elva the wooden stick before leaning over to retrieve the lamp from Elva's night table.</p>
<p>The young woman nodded and dipped the stick down into the flames then brought it back up. She touched the hot end into the bowl and sucked in air simultaneously through the bit, causing the crushed flower to burn and glow an eerie tint of green. She held the smoke for a moment before inhaling quickly. She let it all out a moment later and closed her eyes as relief slowly started spreading through her body. "May I do it again?" She asked and Angela nodded. "I packed this for you. You can take about four or five goes from what you have there, but I would suggest three for you because you're new to this and its effects. Then again, I've never seen someone not cough the first few times."</p>
<p>Elva smiled and laughed the second time she let out a smoky breath, a goofy grin in her face. "I like this stuff, I really, <em>really </em>like this stuff. It tastes fruity and like raspberries but sweet and strange, but good strange and like fire as well."</p>
<p>Angela frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, I forgot to tell you it had psychoactive qualities."</p>
<p>"Psychoactive?" Elva frowned, but it didn't stick around for very long. Her grin returned and she giggled to herself.</p>
<p>"Hallucinogenic. This enhances the colors you see. At least for me it does. It's different for every person." She added, then carefully took the pipe out of Elva's hand. "I think that's enough for you. It's no good if you get sick."</p>
<p>"I am sick." Elva flopped back on the bed. "Not <em>healer </em>sick. <em>Mind </em>sick." She smiled. "My joints feel better." She sighed and relaxed further into the mattress. This one is one of the more comfortable beds she's slept on in the past two weeks of travel. Now it felt <em>exceptionally </em>comfortable.</p>
<p>"I'm glad. I meant, if you take too much, this might make you sick." Angela turned to the dresser where Solembum watched lazily from his perch on top of the word wooden structure. "This is for you if you want it." She smiled and held the pipe out to him.</p>
<p>Intrigued, Solembum leapt off of the dresser and landed on two feet instead of four. His shaggy hair fell in his face and he pushed it out of the way. He reached for the pipe, but Angela held it up out of his reach. "Go get dressed. You're indecent." She kept her eyes on his and he huffed. " <em>Fine, but know that nature is like this</em>."</p>
<p>"And <em>this</em> is human society. <em>This</em> is not entirely natural. Get dressed and you can have the rest of this. I want to keep an alert eye on Elva."</p>
<p>He rolled his shoulders and strode off into the bathroom. She set the pipe down on the bedside table and sat down next to Elva who was staring wistfully at the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Coin for your thoughts?" Angela asked.</p>
<p>"Who are you attracted to? Romantically? Sexually?"</p>
<p>The Herbalist frowned. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Elva shrugged. "I lied to you, thinking it would sound better. I'm so different, I wanted to at least remain attached to something normal. I fancy women only and that's not normal at all."</p>
<p>Angela huffed. "Elva, fancying women <em>is </em>normal. It's just less heard about because it goes against what is commonly traditional. Not everyone has an open mindset for it, unfortunately."</p>
<p>"Fine, it's normal, but it makes… <em>me </em>an even lesser relatable person. I have very little in common with the rest of the population. I've had no friends my age, no childhood, no innocence in this world." Her jaw worked as she forced her words out. "I'm so alone."</p>
<p>"You have me and Solembum." Angela offered a smile.</p>
<p>Elva sighed. "I know, but I'm talking about something different. I don't feel understood or related to because of how different I am." Her expression fell to something more sad than Angela had ever seen from her apprentice. "I won't live for very much longer if my curse continues to do this to me. I'll never know romantic love or sexual love or anything else like that. I was made into a tool and I feel like I'll be nothing more than that. I'm asking you because you, like me, are different, however, you're more normal. You can fit in. I was asking to perhaps acquire the retrospective knowledge over what it is to be loved like that without the experiences. That's all." She said quietly and closed her eyes to fight the tears that welled up in them.</p>
<p>For a long moment, Angela studied her apprentice as she withered in the silence.</p>
<p>"No." She said and Elva's eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"No." She repeated. "I will not tell you about those things. I believe your curse is aging you in response to some sort of stimuli. You had the encouragement to age due to the desire and duty to protect others, namely, Nasuada. Now that you're out of her influence and under my own, that stimulus has changed. Don't think I haven't been keeping an eye on you these past few years." Angela smiled, then laid back against the bed so she and Elva were shoulder-to-shoulder.</p>
<p>"Wait, you think I'm growing older because of something or someone else?" Elva frowned.</p>
<p>"Essentially. Personally, I think it's because of either Arya or Eila. Both of them are… complicated individuals." She smiled and looked over. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Elva was paler than usual, then her cheeks flushed with heat. "I think… I agree." She said quietly.</p>
<p>"Your inclination to help Arya?" Angela guessed.</p>
<p>"To Eila i-if I had to choose in this hypothetical." Elva corrected. "Arya is capable of dealing with her problems herself or with Fírnen, more often than not. Eila doesn't know how to do that, and she often ends up making herself worse. Eylörís is learning how to help, but it's a slow process as they're still new to the bond they have." Elva sighed and closed her eyes. "But I like her." She drew out her words in a quietly lamenting tone.</p>
<p>"As in, you're attracted to her?"</p>
<p>Elva nodded shyly, but her glum frown remained. "Yes."</p>
<p>Angela frowned. "You seem upset by that. Why?"</p>
<p>Her apprentice swallowed thickly. "She hates me. I ratted her out and brought Nasuada to her. I put her in a position she didn't want to be in and that's my fault. I don't care about how I was obligated by duty. It was still my voice, my actions, and my presence that put her in a position of complete distress. I see now why I was sick back at the castle. It was Eila's distress and I was ignoring it." She closed her eyes. "This isn't good."</p>
<p>"If you talk to her and help her understand that you meant no ill will, then perhaps she'll be more friendly towards you." Angela suggested.</p>
<p>"Right, like she'll forgive me for ruining the peace she had." Elva laughed sarcastically.</p>
<p>"You never know until you try it. She might have already forgiven you with all that's happened. We'll see soon enough." Angela shrugged, but she heard Elva sigh in what sounded like hopelessness.</p>
<p>"How long until they're here?"</p>
<p>"It should only be a day or two." Angela looked over. "I really do think you should talk to her." She gave a slight smile. "For your happiness, because that matters too."</p>
<p>Elva looked over and smiled softly. "Thank you…"</p>
<p>"Of course. Now come on. Let's get some food in you." Angela patted Elva's arm, then sat upright.</p>
<p>The young woman remained there for a moment, thought about getting up, then decided the sudden desire for food was stronger than her desire to not move.</p>
<p>"Okay…" she sighed softly and rolled onto her side, curled over, then sat up.</p>
<p>Angela turned. "Solembum, we're going to go get food, do you want anything?"</p>
<p>"A plate of fish or other meat would be splendid." He flashed a wide smirk and Angela nodded.</p>
<p>"Noted. Elva, are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Alright, then let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: You know what? Never mind. I'm just going to post my chapters and then take a while to write some more, then post those that I have. I like that way better I think.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So also, I had no idea <em>this </em>is what was going to come out of my brain when I decided to write this chapter, but it's fun. No, I don't condone smoking nor do I smoke in any form or fashion unless I'm on fire for some reason. I am a blacksmith, after all.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay, anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but things are about to get interesting :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elva stretched as much as she could from a lying position on her bed, then relaxed with a sigh. She smiled slightly to herself because today they were meeting Arya, Eila, and the dragons outside of Marna. The sun was rising, and it was bound to be a beautiful day.</p>
<p>With a soft groan, Elva removed herself from bed to get dressed in the bathroom they were sharing. Today, she would be wearing a black tunic that still fit well and dark grey trousers that were a little bit big. It had been hard to keep up with her growth spurts over the past month, but it seemed that was slowing down now as well, which was good. Her joints were able to acclimate themselves better, which meant less pain for her overall. It would be a while before she would reach a healthy weight, though. She wasn't emaciated, however, which was good.</p>
<p>Once dressed, she went to pack her things quietly to avoid waking Angela up. Instead, she nearly leapt out of her skin at the sight of herself, though she didn't recognize it at first. She thought someone had entered their room both unannounced and out of her range of senses, which was rather extensive excluding Angela.</p>
<p>Once the initial panic wore off though, she was able to see that it wasonly herself, and after a moment of intense deliberation, she decided to step closer.</p>
<p>With a tender touch, she pressed the fingers to her cheek as she observed the unusual sharpness of her features. Her jaw was angled, her cheekbones were prominent yet not disproportionate, and her nose was slightly pointed. Her eyes were large and almond-shaped as always. They just seemed slightly unnatural in their size. It wasn't too much to be noticeable, though. Her eyebrows were long and dark and the same could be said for her eyelashes.</p>
<p>With a soft smile, Elva realized she <em>liked</em> the way she looked. A monster didn't stare back at her like she had thought, and she almost laughed aloud.</p>
<p>She ran her fingers through her hair in an absent gesture but froze a second later when she looked at her ears. <em>Pointed</em>. They were<em> pointed</em>. Had they always been like that? She frowned. No… no they hadn't. They used to be round. <em>Human</em>.</p>
<p>With a soft gasp, Elva forced herself to sit back against the footboard of her bed so she could process this newest development. Her fingers absently rubbed her left ear, feeling how the cartilage came to a steep point.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Angela asked and Elva jumped. She didn't know her teacher was awake yet.</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm okay." She said absently. "I just saw my reflection and I wasn't expecting to see what I did."</p>
<p>Rubbing her eyes, the Herbalist sat up, her curly hair a wild mess. "Do you like the way you look?"</p>
<p>Elva nodded with a soft smile. "I do, yes."</p>
<p>"Good, because I think you're pretty and you should think the same." Angela said as she stretched. "What were you not expecting?"</p>
<p>"My ears… they're pointed like Eila's or Eragon's or Murtagh's. Not like Arya's, hers are too long to be like my own." She scrubbed her face with her hands, then fell backwards onto the bed.</p>
<p>Angela frowned, then came to terms with the knowledge, then nodded with an accepting look. "You don't like it that way?" She asked.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine, I'm just confused as to why." Elva said as she stood again and approached the mirror that sat on the dresser.</p>
<p>"Perhaps it's because of Saphira's mark. You never know." Angela guessed, then wiggled her legs out from under a still-sleeping Solembum, and got up once she was free. The large Werecat grumbled to himself but didn't move otherwise. An annoyed flick of his tail let them know that he was in a mood now.</p>
<p>Elva shifted in place as she turned her head from side to side in order to see what she looked like in full. Angela drew open the shades that kept the room dark, and suddenly everything was too bright. Elva winced with a soft frown and Solembum buried his face in his front legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, it is going to be a beautiful day, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." the young woman hummed in absent response. "Good for travel." She looked over. "They're getting close."</p>
<p>"Oh, then we should get going. Elva, I want you to eat something substantial before we leave, okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." She drew the words out and Angela smiled.</p>
<p>"Good. Do you have everything packed?"</p>
<p>Elva shook her head. "No ma'am. I'm almost done, though. I just have to put my sleeping clothes away."</p>
<p>"Fair enough. Get yourself situated and we'll meet you down there." The Herbalist smiled encouragingly.</p>
<p>"Okay…" the young woman said with uncertainty. She didn't like going places by herself. At least… not<em> here</em>.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, I promise." Angela walked over and took up Elva's hand, then dropped a pouch that clinked into her palm. Her teacher was still in her nightgown. "Get whatever you like, just don't eat too much and make yourself sick." Elva closed her eyes when she felt the Herbalist press a warm hand against her cheek. She couldn't help it. Something akin to touch starvation was beginning to gnaw at her insides and yet most casual contact made her uneasy. The whole concept was beginning to make her… sad, but she just did her best to not think about her overall loneliness.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." She tried sounding positive, but a look from her teacher told her it didn't work like she had hoped.</p>
<p>"Now is not the time for the conversation I wish to have with you now, but I promise we'll talk later."</p>
<p>At those words, Elva straightened with a confused yet grateful look just before she bent and pulled Angela into a rather uncertain hug. She's never really initiated one before, and holding onto Blodhgarm while he ran didn't count. Angela pulled Elva closer, hoping to make the embrace more comfortable for them both and held her tightly.</p>
<p>Reluctance came when it was time to pull away, but Elva managed to muster the courage to let go. A hug. Such a warm thing. <em>It had to end, though. </em>All good things do, and the same can be said for the bad. It's just a matter of waiting it out.</p>
<p>"Go on. We'll be down in a little while." Angela smiled and Elva nodded. "And don't you dare say 'yes ma'am' again. I'm not <em>that</em> old."</p>
<p>With a cheeky grin, Elva felt the urge to rebel. "Yes ma'am."</p>
<p>"Oh." Angela huffed and stormed off into the washroom, a smile on her face as well.</p>
<p>The light faded from the young woman's features and her shoulders drooped slightly. She shook her head and righted herself, then finished rolling up her sleeping clothes which she would add to the thick canvas knapsack Angela had bought for her in Ilirea before they left.</p>
<p>With one last glance at an annoyedly sleeping Solembum, Elva forced herself to leave the safety of her room. Her nerves were already on edge, and that worried her, because she didn't want to kill anyone like she had back in the castle. While that may have been due to Shruikan's influence, she couldn't be so sure. Not when she's gone through so many physical and emotional changes in the last few weeks. She was rather quickly losing confidence in herself the more she realized she didn't know herself as well as she thought.</p>
<p>The commons room was relatively quiet when she appeared. Only two people sat, spread out on opposite sides of the room, either eating or reading. She swallowed and approached the bar.</p>
<p>"Hello, lass. How may I help ya?" The tall skinny man who stood behind the counter said in a thick accent while he buffed the inside of a bull horn mug. He wore a warm, welcoming smile as he responded, and it helped Elva relax.</p>
<p>"Hello. I-I'd like to purchase breakfast if you have it." She couldn't help being unsure of herself.</p>
<p>"But of course. What would ya like this morning?" He proceeded to rattle off a long list of different foods and combinations thereof. It was long enough that Elva had a hard time remembering everything that was on it.</p>
<p>"Eggs and toast, please." She said confidently.</p>
<p>"Just eggs and toast, or would ya like honeyed ham with that as well?" He asked kindly.</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yes. Honeyed ham as well… uh, please." Right. <em>Manners are important</em>, Angela always said.</p>
<p>The man chuckled softly. "Alright. Honeyed ham, eggs and toast coming up. Sit anywhere ya like. Annise will bring it to ya." He nodded out to the commons and Elva turned.</p>
<p>"Thank you… when do I pay?" She said as she turned back to face him.</p>
<p>"Once yer finished with yer meal, of course. Ya want to make sure ya've enjoyed it, yah?"</p>
<p>Elva nodded. "Yeah… how much will I be paying you, though?"</p>
<p>The man reached up and pointed to a list above his head. Everything was marked the same. <em>Ten coppers.</em></p>
<p>"I… can't read. Not yet, anyway, I'm still learning." She said self-consciously. She looked like a woman now and yet she didn't know all of her numbers yet or even how to work with them. Most women at least knew their numbers and a few basic sentences for when it came to cooking or helping the household to balance their finances.</p>
<p>"No worries. Ten coppers for anything on the list, and what ya've asked for is on the list." He smiled.</p>
<p>"Oh good, thank you." She at least knew how to count coins in that basic fashion. Counting to ten is all she needed for now.</p>
<p>"Yer welcome, lass." He smiled and nodded towards the commons where she hesitantly turned and picked a seat up against the wall in the corner.</p>
<p>Elva settled into a chair and did her best to not focus too much on her surroundings as they were distracting. The people around her kept her from not feeling their pain when they bit their tongues or burned their mouths on hot tea. Just then, an aching, twisting feeling manifested in her gut, and it was painful enough for her to have to bend over the table. Thankfully, it faded a few moments later and she was able to relax.</p>
<p>She didn't have to wait long before she learned where- or who- the pain was coming from. The food she ordered was brought out by a heavily pregnant woman who must be Annise, except she looked rather shaken and was trying to hide it.</p>
<p>"Here you are, love." Her voice seemed strained and only then did Elva realize what was happening.</p>
<p>"Thank you…" She tried holding her tongue but failed. "Please, I urge you to contact whoever is going to help you through the birth of your baby. She or he is coming very soon." The news that the baby was going to be a girl almost slipped. "You're lucky, though. The birth will go smoothly. Just remember to keep yourself as relaxed and calm as you can." Elva offered a soft smile.</p>
<p>"How did you…?" her question faded.</p>
<p>"I've been cursed by a Rider and his dragon to feel the pain of others. It was an accident on their part though. That being said, I can feel your contractions when they come." Elva said as gently as she could and Annise' expression fell to sympathetic sadness. "Please go. You'll find yourself filled with happiness by the time this is over. Time is time, it moves regardless through the bad and the good, the painful and the joyful. Please take care of yourself."</p>
<p>"T-thank you." Annise said softly, trying to focus on her next task.</p>
<p>"You're welcome. Thank you for the food." Elva smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"Of course…" the woman said as she nodded in thanks, her mind clearly was in a different place.</p>
<p>Their departure was silent and unusual, Elva thought as she turned her attention down to the warm plate of food. She picked up the toast and took a careful bite. She was nauseous from experiencing Annise' contraction, and she knew that if they didn't leave soon, she would at least have to sit through part of the birthing process. That was something she really didn't want to do. She looked up the stairs to find Angela and Solembum striding gracefully down to the commons and sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Elva, you look pale." The Herbalist pursed her lips, expecting her student to explain.</p>
<p>"The woman serving the food here is pregnant and is going into labor." She said softly as she turned her gaze away.</p>
<p>Angela took a deep breath. "Oh I see. We should get going, then. Finish your food if you can. Take what you can't and eat it on the way."</p>
<p>Solembum pawed at her leg, silently begging for a piece of ham. She cut off a small piece and gave it to him, then ate her food quickly.</p>
<p>"Have you eaten?" She asked between mouthfuls.</p>
<p>"Yes, don't worry." Angela smiled.</p>
<p>"Please tell me it was solid and not one of your ration tonics." Elva looked at her flatly. The conversation was distracting for her.</p>
<p>"Nope, they offer better nutrition than most meals." the Herbalist smiled and her student groaned.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't I have-"</p>
<p>"Because you're growing and you need actual food. That's why." Angela chucked.</p>
<p>"But that's slowed down if not stopped altogether for now." Despite her distaste for eating quickly, she knew how to do it and not get sick.</p>
<p>"You'll get plenty of tonic rations or ration tonics or whatever you called them when we're on the road." she said as she reached down and stroked Solembum's large head, right between his ears. He closed his eyes and made a happy sound.</p>
<p>"Will they help me with my weight? I don't like being this thin. I know I look unhealthy."</p>
<p>"They should. I've made extras to help with that. Normally one or two a day won't do much to promote weight gain, but if you take three or more, it'll help in small ways."</p>
<p>Elva finished her food, then gave her plate to Solembum who was more than pleased to lap up whatever was left. Before long, the plate was clean, so she took it back to the man who stood behind the counter.</p>
<p>"Thank ya. I hope ya enjoyed it." He smiled.</p>
<p>"I did, yes, thank you." Elva nodded. "Please make sure Annise is alright for me. She's going into labor."</p>
<p>"She told me and I sent her home, of course." His voice was kind and Elva nodded.</p>
<p>"Here is your payment, and then some for good measure and gratitude." She held up one gold crown and set it upon the table. "It's not often we find kind innkeepers. Those who are are worth tipping handsomely."</p>
<p>The man's mouth dropped at the sight. This singular coin could keep his inn running through at least half the winter. "Oh thank you kind stranger…" he began.</p>
<p>She held up her hand. "My name is Elva."</p>
<p>Realization dawned on him and he straightened. "You helped take over Ilirea, didn't ya? That's where the stories follow ya. Ya're eyes."</p>
<p>"Yes, I did, but you know nothing of my existence here. I have my ways of finding those who betray me for coin and riches. What a rotten lifestyle that is. No meaning. No true happiness. Take care." She nodded, then turned to leave.</p>
<p>"Wait-" He called, and she stopped.</p>
<p>"Here." He grabbed something from under the counter and handed it to her. "This belonged to my son. He fought with the Varden and was killed. A family friend brought his body home to be buried, and a few of his belongings went to me and my wife. This is his shortsword, forged by the Dwarves in Farthen Dûr. I want ya to have it as thanks. He would have wanted that as well." He smiled sadly with tears in his eyes. "He always said a person lives on through his sword, so I'm passing him to ya. Please take care of it. All good swords have names, and this one was named 'Wrist Breaker'."</p>
<p>Elva straightened and clutched the sword to her chest, it's worn leather creaking against her grip. "I promise." She whispered, understanding the weight of his gift. "What's your name? I need a name if I'm going to accept this."</p>
<p>"Frederick. My son's name is Balton." He answered.</p>
<p>"Then, thank you, Frederick. I'll keep Balton's sword close to my hip and my heart." She smiled.</p>
<p>"That's all I could ever ask for. Now go. I'm sure ya're eager to get back on the road. Thank you for staying and please come back any time." he smiled.</p>
<p>"I will." She said wistfully and after a long moment, Angela guided her from the counter with a gentle hand on her back.</p>
<p>"Thank you as well." The Herbalist said kindly, then pressed another gold coin onto the counter. "My reasons are the same as hers." she smiled jovially, then left without another word, leaving the man staring down at the two gold coins.</p>
<p>The air was chilly when they stepped outside, and Elva's fingers felt nearly frozen when she belted the sword onto her hip. Angela then offered to hold her pack while she removed her cloak from it's interior, and she accepted. With a flourish, Elva slung the thick drape over her shoulders and fastened the clasp so it wouldn't come undone. It's much colder up north, she decided.</p>
<p>The pack was slung over her shoulders and she drew her hood back over her head to hide her face and to shield against the chill of the morning.</p>
<p>Together, all three of them walked through the rather peaceful town which had clean cobblestone streets swept by young boys wanting to earn a little bit of coin for their families or for themselves.</p>
<p>The houses were made of thick logs sealed together with mortar. The roofs were made of grey clay shingles and Elva liked the way everything looked. It seemed peaceful.</p>
<p>Marna was a large town full of trees which had no leaves except for little green buds that marked the start of the warming season. Elva liked warm. Not the blistering heat of Surda, but… just the warmth of a day where she could still wear pants and a sleeveless tunic and would be comfortable. She didn't much like dresses. They were too drafty.</p>
<p>Her mind wandered to different things as they left the city out of the northern gate. She kicked rocks across the road and she nodded to the guards who stood watch. She felt the sudden urge to crush the neck of one who whistled provocatively at her in return. She wouldn't ever do that, of course, not unless he intended to harm her and decided to act on it.</p>
<p>"Leave them be, Elva." Angela said calmly.</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to do anything."</p>
<p>"But you were thinking about it."</p>
<p>"But I wasn't going to do anything to them." Elva insisted and she heard Angela chuckle.</p>
<p>"How are your joints today?"</p>
<p>"Better." She sighed. "Thank you for letting me have some blue flower smoke. That helped a lot."</p>
<p>"How's your head?"</p>
<p>Elva looked over and smiled softly. "Not hurting anymore, thank you."</p>
<p>Angela nudged her playfully. "What are your thoughts on seeing our two Riders?"</p>
<p>Elva blushed deeply but changed her mind on what she was going to say. "Fírnen is rather nice to me. I'm excited to see him again. Arya will probably still be struggling with her pregnancy. I can't imagine what that would feel like. <em>Growing a person inside your body</em>. I don't even know what a kiss feels like." She said and shivered, then rubbed at her stomach absentmindedly. "I wonder if I'll be able to feel the sympathetic sensations of her baby if it causes her distress."</p>
<p>"That's an answer that'll be answered in due time." Angela smiled, then eyed her apprentice thoughtfully. "What about Eila?"</p>
<p>"What about Eila?" Elva asked pointedly.</p>
<p>"She might not be angry with you like you seem to believe." Angela said gently. "It's worth it to try talking with her. Be nice."</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to be rude to her!" Elva exclaimed. "If either one of us is going to be rude, it'll probably be her to me."</p>
<p>"Elva, like I said before, you don't know that she still holds anger towards you. Don't go into this with that assumption. If you do, that'll probably make things worse."</p>
<p>Elva looked up and saw Fírnen and Eylörís fly overhead. "It's hard to not…" she mumbled quietly and Angela reached over and rubbed her back comfortingly.</p>
<p>"The least you can do is try being kind to her. If that's not well-received, continue being kind. It'll show her that you aren't a bad person. Perhaps once you get to know each other better you could explain the position you were in. Just be patient."</p>
<p>They watched the two dragons land and get settled. They were close enough so that Eila and Arya could be seen as they dismounted.</p>
<p>"How are you?" Angela called in greeting as she picked up her pace.</p>
<p>They waited to be only a few feet away to answer. Elva trailed a few steps behind her and she could feel the eyes that were on her. She drew back her hood and pulled her hair together so it wasn't disheveled looking. <em>Cloaks.</em></p>
<p>"We're well, the air is good for easy flying. If we can catch a draft, we might be able to speed our process to get home." Arya said with a smile, but then she frowned at Elva.</p>
<p>"Who is…" her words died in her throat when Elva looked up at her. Arya's jaw almost dropped. "Elva…"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, I'm older looking." She volunteered, though she couldn't help her self-consciousness.</p>
<p>"You're almost as tall as Eila." Arya said. "When did you start growing again?"</p>
<p>"About two weeks ago when we left." She responded, but kept her gaze to the ground. She could feel Eila's eyes on her and she could feel the hostility bubbling under the half-Elf's impassive gaze. "It's a very… uncomfortable process."</p>
<p>Angela snorted. "That's an understatement." she reached over and once again, rubbed her hand against Elva's back to show her she was still there in case she needed something. "But you've been dealing with it well, I must say. I'm proud of you." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Elva's head and Arya smiled at the distasteful look on Elva's features. The gesture meant a lot to her, though, despite her unwillingness to show it.</p>
<p>Angela's attention shifted to Fírnen, who was quietly watching them. "I have something for you." She said before she went digging in her bag, then produced a jar of yellow jelly. The instant Fírnen saw what it was, he started wiggling with excitement as his pupils dilated. "Eila, I brought some for Eylörís as well to try if she wants to." Angela handed another jar to Elva. "Wait," she said when her apprentice started to move. "Here." She handed a wooden spoon over to Elva, who took it with her other hand. "<em>Now</em> go." She said with a smile.</p>
<p>Elva took a nervous breath, then walked over to Eila and handed her the jar and spoon. "Uh… here. Angela told me once that if Fírnen eats too much at one time, it'll make his stomach hurt and he might vomit. I don't know if that goes for Eylörís as well, but I just wanted you to know that to be on the safe side." Her violet eyes flicked to Eylörís, who eyed her curiously.</p>
<p>Eila took the jar with a careful touch. "Thank you." She said quietly and tension ran up Eva's back.</p>
<p>"You… you're welcome."</p>
<p>With a small nod, Eila uncapped the jar. "Would you hold this for me?" She asked, holding the cap out and Elva nodded, then accepted the small, round object. "Thank you." the half-Elf said softly before dipping the spoon into the jar.</p>
<p>The jelly-like substance stuck easily to the spoon, and Eila held it out to Eylörís, who sniffed at it, then accepted the treat by closing her large maw around it. Eila didn't let go of the spoon while Eylörís licked it spotless.</p>
<p>"I'm…" Elva started. "I… I know we got off on the wrong foot in Ilirea, but I didn't mean to… cause you any distress. I was bound to Nasuada to protect her and I didn't know if you meant any harm to her." She said softly.</p>
<p>Eila looked over at her for a moment, considering her words. "Arya explained that to me while we were traveling." Her tone was not unkind, but it didn't leave much room for further conversation.</p>
<p>Elva nodded with a slight frown as she gazed into the White Rider's piercing blue eyes just before they both turned her attention back to Eylörís. "That's good." She said quietly, feeling dejected.</p>
<p>With another nod to herself, Elva handed the lid back, then walked back over to stand next to Angela, leaving Eila alone with Eylörís.</p>
<p>"<em>You were rude to her, you know.</em>" the white dragon said softly to her Rider.</p>
<p>"<em>You know how I feel about it. I didn't ask to be held down by Vanir and Angela while they healed me. I didn't ask to be handled so roughly. I was happy enough in the comfort of my walls.</em>" Eila responded.</p>
<p>"<em>Yet she's trying to make peace with you. The least you could do is be a little more friendly. After all, if she hadn't pulled you from the walls, you would have never met me, and yet I would have waited for you until we either found each other or you died.</em>" Eylörís snorted. <em>"You brought the manhandling on yourself. If you hadn't fought with them, there would have been no need for a struggle.</em>" She nuzzled Eila's shoulder. "<em>But your behavior was acceptable for the situation and I understand the mindset you were in.</em>"</p>
<p>Eila's posture drooped. Yes, she had been rude. "<em>I didn't know what to say to her. You know I'm still angry about it.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>And you need to let it go, otherwise you both will remain on the opposite side of the coin.</em>" Eylörís said pointedly. "<em>She's reaching out to make peace with you. Will you do the same?</em>"</p>
<p>A long moment stretched on as Eila watched Elva from the corner or her eye. "I'm going to do my best, but I can't promise anything." She spoke aloud as she pressed her forehead to her dragon's long snout.</p>
<p>"<em>At least you're going to try. That's what's important.</em>"</p>
<p>Eila smiled as she watched her cousin, Elva and Angela get caught up to the point where they began mounting a happy looking Fírnen. "We should get going. They're getting ready to go."</p>
<p>Eylörís hummed softly. "<em>You should let Elva ride with you one of these days. I think it would mean a lot to her and it would be good for relation building.</em>"</p>
<p>"We need to see how these next few days are going to play out, then maybe I'll be okay with that."</p>
<p>"<em>Fair enough. Come. Let's fly.</em>"</p>
<p>Eila smiled and leapt up onto Eylörís' back, then buckled her legs into the stirrups. She gave the word to let the dragon know it was okay to take off, and with that, they were airborne.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello, and thanks for reading! For those of you who left comments, you're awesome! Well, anyone who reads this fic and gets this far is awesome. Okay... everyone is awesome regardless of who reads this, but that's not the point...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I don't have much to say about this chapter, though, aside from that I hope you enjoyed it. That's all, really.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you all are doing well, and I hope you all are enjoying this cooler weather! It's still not as cold as I'd like it to be over here in Narnia, but it's getting there.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Eragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black sand welled up around his bare feet when he jumped out from the small boat he and three other Elves took to shore. The ship had to be docked further out to avoid running up into the shallows, which would effectively strand them as it would cause extensive amounts of irreparable damage.</p>
<p>Inky blackness swelled around the rest of their bare feet when the others jumped out to help take the boat to land, muddying the nearly crystal-clear waters that surrounded them.</p>
<p>"Pull the boat all the way up onto the shore." an Elf woman named Raeth called to him and he nodded. "We'll help receive the others when they come."</p>
<p>"Of course." He smiled, then gritted his teeth while he tugged on the rowboat. "<em>Saphira, how are you doing?</em>" He asked within the bounds of his mind and a quick flash of cloudless air surrounded him.</p>
<p>"<em>Wonderfully, Little One.</em>" She responded happily.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm glad to hear it.</em>" He replied. "<em>Would you help us with the Eldunarí?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Of course.</em>" She almost sounded offended. Another quick flash and she was diving downwards towards them. Eragon looked behind him and paused to watch his beautiful blue dragon tuck her wings and legs close to her body as she plunged into the water several meters from the ship.</p>
<p>"<em>Saphira, please be careful when you do that. We don't know how deep these waters are anymore. The clarity of them can be deceiving.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I was being careful</em>." She said defensively and he couldn't help his smile.</p>
<p>"She is happy, I see." Raeth said kindly.</p>
<p>"Yes, she is." Eragon confirmed as he turned back to continue helping them dock their little boat. "She misses Alagaësia, though. It's where she was born and raised. Her parents were born there and they lived out their entire lives there as well. She and I both are a little homesick." He smiled.</p>
<p>"That's understandable." Kenri volunteered. He was a tall, golden-haired Elven male. He's the only Elf Eragon had ever seen whose hair was golden. Raeth's hair was a dark brown, and several of the other Elves had black hair. Some had silver, white, blonde, red, or mixtures of those colors.</p>
<p>"Are you homesick?" Eragon asked as they finally pulled the boat up onto the black sandy beaches.</p>
<p>"Perhaps sometimes," Kenri grinned. "but then I remember why I'm here, and I suddenly remember that my current purpose is to help raise the next generation of dragons and Riders alike. That purpose is where I find my home."</p>
<p>Eragon considered that for a moment while they all helped drag the boat further up onto the shore. "I must say, every time I speak with you, I find that your outlook is full of wisdom. May I ask your age?"</p>
<p>Kenri shrugged. "Seven hundred and ten this fall."</p>
<p>Eragon nodded. <em>And he was only eighteen</em>. "Thank you for trusting me with that knowledge."</p>
<p>"Of course, Ebrithil." he chirped happily, then walked with long strides into the cool, almost chilly waters to help receive the next set of Elves. These ones carried chests filled with Eldunarí.</p>
<p>On the ship, a loud <em>clang</em> was heard, causing everyone to look up. The large iron grates that separated the deck from the stores were drawn open to reveal a large casket that contained both eggs and Eldunarí. Perched to the side, Saphira waited for her signal to help work the mechanism responsible for hoisting the casket out of its holding location. Once given the <em>'okay'</em>, the mighty blue dragon pulled down on the chains, lifting the casket into the air. Below, several Elves pushed the grates back over the holes so Saphira could set the casket down, which she did so with as much care as she could muster. Once the container was unhooked, a harness was attached so she could hoist it up with her when she flew to shore. The process would need to be repeated twenty-four times before the ship was fully unburdened.</p>
<p>"I'm glad we had some time to work with the trees here." Raeth said as they accepted the smaller boxes filled with the smaller Eldunarí. "Otherwise, we wouldn't have a safe place to keep the dragons."</p>
<p>"How did the endeavors of last night go? I'm sorry I didn't ask this morning." Eragon inquired as he watched the most recent boat sail back towards the boat to unload more equipment, supplies, or dragon-related items.</p>
<p>"They went well." Kenri said. "The trees here contain violet wood. I was pleased to work with them when we began working on our temporary structures, though these trees are challenging to handle as they are very old and very dense." He looked back at the edge of the forest. "A pleasure and a challenge." His golden eyes flashed.</p>
<p>"How much were you able to get completed?"</p>
<p>"Individual sleeping quarters for all of us, assuming we will be sharing our spaces with the Eldunarí for protection until we can familiarize ourselves with this island further. From what Raeth, Blödhgarm, Faren, Nraim and I managed last night, we haven't found anything hostile towards us, but that doesn't mean nothing exists."</p>
<p>Another boat ran ashore carrying the smaller boxes of Eldunarí, and once more did they help unload the cargo. They sent the boat back towards the ship once everything had been taken out and stowed for later transport.</p>
<p>"That's a fantastic start." Eragon said with a smile. "Please allow me to help you further this evening. I have much to learn and I am eager."</p>
<p>"Of course, Shadeslayer." Blödhgarm said smoothly as he stalked up behind them. He had been busy organizing the items from their own boat. "It is only proper that we teach you further and guide your practice."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Eragon nodded. He still was getting used to being around Elves who were… more traditional. Arya, he realized, was the most human out of all the Elves he's met, but then again, she did spend much of her life around humans. His expression fell. He hoped she was okay. It's been over four weeks since he's spoken with her, and the worry was definitely gnawing at his stomach. "Blödhgarm, have you spoken to anyone in Alagaësia recently?" He asked impulsively.</p>
<p>"To Lord Däthedr just yesterday to inform him of our progress. Normally, I would scry Arya, though we both know she is preoccupied at the moment and also that Däthedr remains in her place for the time being until she returns to Ellesméra." The cat-like Elf looked at him pointedly and he stiffened.</p>
<p>"Has Däthedr heard anything from her?" Eragon asked and Blödhgarm cocked his head slightly in thought.</p>
<p>"No, he hasn't. The last time they spoke ended up being when she still was in Ilirea, same as you. Eragon, you must understand that traveling takes a toll of its own. You must be patient with her." His gaze softened and Eragon sighed.</p>
<p>"<em>Patience is different from worrying for someone and it's hard for me to not worry about her. My mind automatically goes to the worst scenario possible for our situation, and I don't want her to be alone through that if it comes to pass.</em>" He switched to mental communication as he hasn't told the other Elves that their queen was expecting a child in the next eight months or so. He wasn't even sure she was still… <em>no… no, </em>he can't think like that.</p>
<p>Blödhgarm rested his hand up against Eragon's back. "<em>She would tell you right away if something like that happened. I've known her long enough to be certain of this. Despite the pain it would cause her, she would do the right thing and let you know as soon as she could. If what you've told me is accurate, she should be past her fourteenth week, meaning the risk of miscarriage is far lower than it was before.</em>"</p>
<p>Eragon turned to him, his eyes suddenly looking ages older. "<em>She's still alone. I know I should be with her through every law of nature there is and yet I'm farther from her than I've ever been. Tell me what more I can do for her because you and I both know she's struggling with the changes she's going through. It's not fair to her that we're separated.</em>" The anger in his eyes flared and he looked back out to the sea, positioning his body northwards, where he knew Arya was.</p>
<p>"<em>You must try to find calm in this turmoil, Shadeslayer. It'll do nothing but hurt you. The best you can do is to continue trying to contact her, and if she doesn't answer in two weeks, contact Lord Däthedr to inquire about her welfare. It seems he knows about her condition as well.</em>"</p>
<p>Eragon's head snapped back over to look at him again. "Who else knows?" He almost growled.</p>
<p>"Only Däthedr and Rhunön are aware, to my knowledge."</p>
<p>The Blue Rider took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "When I'm able to return, I'm not telling her." He said through clenched teeth. "She will only tell me to not come home, but she is more stubborn than I am sometimes. I am to be a father soon, Blödhgarm. I refuse to be robbed of the chance to see my son take his first breath because of duty. There are things I plan to do to keep the operations here moving while I'm away so there will be less of a gap in our progress." his eyes softened at the thought of Arya having to give birth alone. It almost brought tears to his eyes because he knew how afraid she would be. It would be much harder on her if it were that way.</p>
<p>"I can't stop you, but the Eldunarí can. I would suggest speaking with them about this before you do anything rash. I understand your motives and your worries because they are my worries as well. I also would advise telling her of your plans. She has the right to know as the mother of this child you share together." Blödhgarm said sternly. "You need to show her respect in order for her to trust you. After all, she has control over how often you see your son. I'm not implying that she will try to keep him from you, but if you hurt her, she will retaliate in ways I'm sure you could not imagine." he looked very pointedly at the Blue Rider. "<em>Arya does not play games.</em>"</p>
<p>"I'm not trying to play games." Eragon said hotly.</p>
<p>"Then explain to her your intentions, discuss the plan should you decide to leave as well as for how long. You need to include her in this." Blödhgarm said calmly, then walked forwards to receive the next boatful of items from the ship while Eragon stood there, processing their conversation.</p>
<p>"<em>He has a point, Eragon.</em>" Saphira spoke up just as she delivered the first casket full of Eldunarí and eggs.</p>
<p>"<em>I know he does… I just… it makes me so angry that I've left her alone in Alagaësia with a child on the way while I'm here, hundreds of miles away to fulfil a duty that could have waited a few more months. I left because I had no other obligations to Alagaësia. My only task was to the dragons; to you and to our future. I'm angry that our wards failed because of the position it's putting her in; of the position it's putting our child in. I'm not upset about the child, I'm actually quite excited to become a father, but I know this is hurting her. I know she's scared and alone and confused and probably angry as well, though she'd never admit to any of these things, because Arya is Arya and she's constantly a very stoic individual. My issue is-</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Eragon.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>She won't let me in even if I tried to help-</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Eragon!</em>" Saphira snarled and a jet of flame erupted from her maw. "<em>Calm down!</em>" She exclaimed into their mental link. "<em>Focus on the task at hand. It'll help you get your mind off of it. Scry her this evening before bed just to be sure and once more tomorrow morning, as she told you the best time to contact her is usually in the morning.</em>"</p>
<p>Eragon sighed and felt like sinking to his knees, but he remained upright due to sheer will. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her snout in an attempt to hold himself together, but without his consent or control, tears began leaking from his eyes as he clung to her tightly. "I can't keep doing this…" He whispered. "It's hurting me."</p>
<p>"<em>I know, Little One. I know. Things will resolve themselves in time. Perhaps once she is back from her travels she will contact you. It shouldn't be much longer now.</em>"</p>
<p>Eragon nodded and straightened before wiping his eyes to help with his composure.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry, Eragon. The mother of your child is nearly a hundred years older than you. Trust her like you do in battle. Trust her like you do in negotiations. Trust her like you do in bed. She may be young to this sort of situation but trust her to work with you. She's probably still adjusting. You know how she is.</em>" Saphira spoke soothingly. "<em>Give her time to learn about herself in this new setting.</em>"</p>
<p>He nodded again and offered a soft smile despite the embarrassed blush that burned his cheeks. "Thank you, Saphira."</p>
<p>"<em>Of course, Little One. Now, get back to work. We have a long day ahead of us.</em>" She encouraged, and he smiled with more confidence this time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I wrote it last night after sudden inspiration hit me while I was in the shower. I finally went to bed at, like, 1:30am Narnia time, and I regret nothing. I also started writing a good portion of the next chapter as well and I like where this is going now. I feel a lot better.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I just want to mention that I have read TFWW, though that was about two years ago when it first came out. I was going to make this story fall in line with that story, but it would mean Arya would have either kept the baby a secret or she miscarries because she isn't spoken of very much in that book. I think her absence, if she was pregnant, would be due to either of those things. I don't like how canonically she and Eragon practically drop each other because of their duties. I can't see how they're <em>that</em> busy. I actually have a lot of writing where a miscarriage was the initial plan. I have a sore history with that myself and refused to continue writing in that scenario. Actually, I currently refuse to <em>post</em> any of that. Too painful. I also couldn't see her keeping an entire child a secret from him, that's just... mean and entirely against the Elves' beliefs when it comes to babies.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I love you all, I really do, and thank you for sticking with me &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, then resisted the urge to cough.</p>
<p>"When was the last time you were sick from illness?" Angela asked as they flew over the extensive and very old forest of Du Weldenvarden. Ellesméra could be seen in the distance.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Angela." She responded but didn't turn around.</p>
<p>"Regardless, my question still stands." The Herbalist leaned forwards and gathered all of Arya's hair up to begin combing her fingers through the healthy length. It had grown several inches since she first cut it while they were on their way to Palancar Valley.</p>
<p>"I don't remember, probably while I was with Durza, but a lot of my memories of that time are hazy and incoherent."</p>
<p>Angela rested her hand on Arya's shoulder. "Sweetheart, I really don't think you feel well. For starters, you sound miserable."</p>
<p>"I'm just tired."</p>
<p>"Says the cough that's been following you around for the past two days. You're not going to fool me, I know you too well." She said as she began braiding Arya's hair to keep it out of her way.</p>
<p>"I am tired, though." She insisted, then covered her mouth as she coughed several times in quick succession into her cloak when she couldn't resist it any longer.</p>
<p>"I know. We're almost home. Take a nice warm bath and then get some sleep. Eat when you wake up."</p>
<p>Arya nodded, but didn't say anything else, favoring to simply close her eyes and lean back against the saddle seat. Angela was right, she didn't feel well. Her skin was cold and clammy, yet her forehead burned. An unproductive, dry cough set her lungs on fire and she couldn't do anything about it because she couldn't use her own magic. Fírnen was cautious about helping her because of the baby… actually, everyone was that way, even Eila who had expressed concern before everyone else. In truth, she needed to go see a healer whose knowledge was far more extensive than others in this area of practice.</p>
<p>For now she just focused on enjoying the feeling of the simple physical contact that was the activity of having her hair braided.</p>
<p>According to muscle memory, Fírnen landed softly on the familiar deck that connected their woven Loft to the outside. Eylörís was behind them shortly after.</p>
<p>Solembum jumped down first, followed by Elva, who winced and suppressed a groan when the wooden surface jarred a shockwave through her aching legs. Fírnen crouched and Angela slid down next. She reached up and helped Arya dismount, who was relieved that she didn't have much trouble with the simple task.</p>
<p>Eila leapt down and began undoing the ties on Eylörís' saddle, which had to be extended to the reaches of its adjustability. The blue and white dragon had almost completely outgrown her saddle.</p>
<p>With a whispered word, Angela shooed Elva away with instructions to go help Eila with her process of dismembering the leather contraption.</p>
<p>"I'm just here to help. I know how to take apart a saddle. You know that too, but I'll ask in case I need help." Elva said with a sharpness that came from their constant fighting and arguing over the past week. It was making them both bitter and angry individuals to be insulted in small ways on a regular basis.</p>
<p>"So be it." Eila said harshly just before her attention was interrupted by the sound of another one of Arya's coughing fits.</p>
<p>Angela looked over at her and gestured for her to come, which she did in short order.</p>
<p>"I know you're not familiar with this place, but the people here are more helpful than humans. Go out and find someone who can take you to a healer named Lyda. It would be good to get her here as quickly as you can."</p>
<p>A terrified look was plastered to her features and she tried to hide it.</p>
<p>Elva sighed heavily, then spoke up. "I'll go with you, come on." She rolled her eyes as she quickly crossed Eila's path, taking up her hand just before pulling her away.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Eila shouted and tried to yank her hand back, but Elva held on tightly.</p>
<p>"Stop resisting everything I say and do for once<em>, please.</em> If not for the relief from our constant bickering, offer your cooperation for Arya." Elva shot, leaving Eila wide-eyed and stunned for a moment. "Come on." The human sighed and squeezed her hand just before tugging her through the opposite door that would take them through the Loft.</p>
<p>With Elva leading, Eila simply followed while she stewed in her own anger over Elva's suddenly forceful and commanding nature.</p>
<p>With an aggressive jerk, Elva pulled her closer so they were standing side-by-side, then let go of her hand. "I know you're upset about this but try not to let it bother you. I've never been here either, but as long as we work together, I'm sure it'll be okay."</p>
<p>Eila hesitated. "I'm not worried about talking to people. I'm worried they'll ask about my heritage because I am half-Elf." she sounded completely annoyed and terribly inconvenienced, but the other woman could tell she was just trying to cover her deeper anxieties.</p>
<p>Elva sighed and pulled her hair away from the side of her head, pushing it over the opposite shoulder. "That makes two of us, in a way."</p>
<p>At the sight of Elva's pointed ear, Eila gaped. "<em>You're </em>a half-Elf?"</p>
<p>"No, but in case you hadn't noticed the dragon mark on my <em>forehead</em>, I think it's doing something to the way I am. I'm starting to develop the traits of a Rider without actually being one, I think, and that's… I don't know what it is." She sighed and covered her ear with her hair and Eila was able to pick up on her self-consciousness over the matter.</p>
<p>"You don't like it?" She asked curiously, though she couldn't help sounding offended.</p>
<p>Elva quickly looked over at her as they continued to walk, but her gaze returned to the ground shortly while she guided them down a flight of stairs. "I don't know. I don't know a lot of things about myself; why I'm this way. I'm technically three years old and yet I have a mind as old or older than Nasuada, the experiences of a rather knowledgeable magician and the power to destroy… more than I think I'm capable of. I fit in nowhere. I have no one to relate to or to go to if I have questions. I am the only one of my kind. Just recently do I actually feel like I… fit in with myself. For the longest time, my body has felt too young for my mind. Now I <em>finally</em> look older, and I think I'm taken more seriously because of that." She calmed herself then shook her head slightly and drew in a deep breath. "Sorry. I know you didn't ask." her voice still sounded sharp.</p>
<p>"No… it's good to know…" Eila felt a stab of pain in her chest when Elva revealed the truth over the way she actually felt. Their arguing hasn't made it any easier on her, and most of that was facilitated on Eila's behalf. It made her feel bad.</p>
<p>"Why do you hurt?" Elva frowned and looked over.</p>
<p>Confusion marked the half-Elf's features. "What?"</p>
<p>"You're chest. You're in pain. Why? It feels almost like you've been mildly punched. Are you having a heart attack?" Elva asked casually as they walked through what was thought to be the kitchen, then through a common room, and finally to a massive door where they stopped.</p>
<p>Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Eila let her demeanor soften. "It's… because of you." she said. "I feel…" she rolled her words around in her mouth. "I didn't know what you were going through, and now I see how harsh our arguing is to you. How hard it impacts you."</p>
<p>"I can handle our arguing just fine." Elva said defensively.</p>
<p>Eila took a deep breath and pressed a finger to Elva's chest, then leaned in close. "You're dealing with more than meets the eye. That means you and I are not so different. My father is the cruelest man you'd ever meet. My mother is an Elf who used to live in this place. My existence was wrought of dark intention. I've been draped in scorn since day one. While I'm unsure of your lineage, you're also dealing with not feeling like you fit in, like you belong. I understand the sideways looks people give. It's currently worse for you because you can feel their pain while I've been given the chance to heal. That will take a long time, though, and I'm sure you're aware of it. You and I truly are not so different." she repeated to drive in her point and she could have sworn she saw the other woman's pupils dilate slightly.</p>
<p>Elva cocked her head to the side and tried to ignore Eila's natural scent of… <em>honeysuckle</em>. "I could have ignored it if I wanted. I can ignore it all if I want and live in blissful ignorance. It's always hard, though, when someone I care about is in pain."</p>
<p>Eila saw the slight softening in Elva's gaze which told the truth about the way she felt. Drawing away, the half-Elf's rather aggressive posture relaxed and her heart felt like it was skipping several beats.</p>
<p>Elva's jaw tightened and she looked away to open the door for them. "We should go." her voice was strained.</p>
<p>With an absentminded nod, Eila followed while she continued trying to wrap her head around her newest discovery. It was only momentarily distracting.</p>
<p>Together, they walked out onto the wooden platform that connected the trees together and Eila shrank back, suddenly wishing she had a mask to hide her face. Elva felt her hesitation, then reached out to grab her hand again, then paused as if she realized the touch would burn. She drew away and swallowed thickly. "I'll talk. This way." a shudder seemed to run up her spine before she turned and began heading off to the right.</p>
<p>"Hey." Eila called, jogging slightly to catch up. "Why this way?"</p>
<p>Elva slowed and looked down at the ground. "The right is on the second side if you count the left as one, and two is even. I pay attention to more than you may know and I know your world revolves around numbers. Either that or you do it for fun, I'm not sure yet. You're not exactly subtle in the way you guide yourself." She shrugged.</p>
<p>Eila's couldn't exactly hide her surprise. Yes, her quirks sometimes get in the way of normal activity, but she hadn't expected <em>Elva</em> of all people to pick up on it. She at least tried to be discreet. She looked over at Elva while they walked. "What else have you noticed?"</p>
<p>"Hm, that you count a lot. You walk in a rhythm, even now, like your mind is constantly moving to unheard music. Arya does that too." She looked over at Eila's hands. "I haven't seen you without gloves, but your left ring finger is shorter than mine." Elva held up her left hand. "My ring finger is in line with my index. The tip of yours resides just above your pinky finger, and your gloves are stitched to compensate."</p>
<p>Surprised, Eila held up her left hand, and Elva watched the soft black leather stretch and shift along with her movements. "My father cut off the tip of my left ring finger. He used to carry the bone around with him everywhere he went." she lowered her arm and a heavy sadness crept in over her previous mood.</p>
<p>Elva forced herself to meet Eila's gaze. "Did you get it back?" she asked and she saw the half-Elf's demeanor brighten slightly.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't. He… everything with him disintegrated when he was killed. You were there." She said softly as realization washed over Elva.</p>
<p>"Wait… y-your father… is…"</p>
<p>"Please don't say his name." Eila rubbed her upper arm self-consciously.</p>
<p>"It's alright, I won't say anything." She looked over. "And I don't think of you any differently either." Elva offered a small smile when she stopped and turned. "Friends?" A hopeful look found its way into her features as she held out her hand to Eila to shake.</p>
<p>The half-Elf paused for a moment and considered the question, then nodded with a slight smile of her own. "Yeah… friends." She reached out and clasped Elva's right hand in her own and shook in agreement. They then let go and continued on in silence.</p>
<p>With careful fingers, Eila drew back the slip knots on her necklace and slipped it over her head, then inspected it. Since its creation, the glass-like substance had morphed into a teardrop shape that completely encased the small arrowhead. She held out the cotton cord to Elva, who accepted the gift with a timidness that would be expected of an overly cautious hunted animal.</p>
<p>"For you." Eila shrugged. "Eylörís and I made this while we were traveling from Ilirea. Arya said I needed practice with enchanting things so the pendant is laced with a spell of unbreaking." She looked over at a confused looking Elva and smiled. "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you, nor am I losing anything. I can't really wear jewelry around my neck. It bothers me."</p>
<p>With a nod, Elva slid the necklace over her head and slid the knots so it wouldn't hang so loosely. The pendant now resided just below the hollow between her collarbones. "Thank you." She said softly as she held the crystal for a moment. It was still slightly warm from Eila's body heat.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." She smiled. "Friends do things like that… right?"</p>
<p>Elva shrugged a little bit. "I've never had any close friends. I've cared for people, like Angela or Nasuada, but that's a little bit different. I don't know how friends work, actually. I think this is appropriate, though." She let the pendant rest over her fingers.</p>
<p>"Oh, good." Eila smiled, her blue eyes becoming gentle. "I'm glad I haven't overstepped."</p>
<p>Elva winced suddenly and rubbed her side.</p>
<p>"Arya?" Eila asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Elva nodded, then looked ahead. "And, no, you haven't overstepped. It takes a lot to overstep with me, just so you know." She smiled when the pain in her lungs faded. "You better let me know if I've overstepped. I tend to be lacking in sensitivity sometimes."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>Silence fell upon them as they walked and listened to the wind in the trees. It was cooler here in Ellesméra than it should be in Ilirea now, both of them knew, but the warm breeze promised warmer weather. In the distance, a soft <em>clanging</em> could be heard, and Eila instantly knew it to be the ring of metal against an anvil and hammer.</p>
<p>On nearly soundless feet, a tall, silver haired Elf placed himself in front of them. He seemed to simply appear and they both froze.</p>
<p>"Atra esterní ono thelduin." he twisted his arm over his chest in greeting and Eila locked up for a moment before remembering her lessons from both her father and Arya on the Elvish greetings.</p>
<p>"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." she sounded unsure of herself.</p>
<p>He smiled. "Un atra du evarínya ono varda. You must be Eila, yes?" He looked to Elva. "And, if I remember Arya's descriptions correctly, you must be Elva. She told me to expect three individuals to be with her when she returned. Oh, forgive me, I am Lord Däthedr, one of Arya Dröttning's advisors."</p>
<p>Confusion and hesitation lingered only for a moment longer. "Y-yes, you're correct, I'm Eila and this is Elva."</p>
<p>"Very good." his carefree smile remained, but Eila knew to be cautious. "How may I help you? I hadn't heard anything of your return, then again, Arya is always rather secretive."</p>
<p>"We just got back, actually. We're looking for a healer named Lyda. Arya has fallen ill and we've been sent to find her to bring her back to… where we landed." Elva volunteered and dark concern washed over Däthedr's features.</p>
<p>"This way, then." He knew not to ask why she was ill for confidentiality's sake.</p>
<p>He started with long strides in the direction from which they came, and soon, they had exceeded the areas where they had previously been.</p>
<p>"How was your trip? Easy, I hope?" Däthedr asked suddenly after a long while of silence.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, for the most part. We didn't run into many issues. Thank you for asking." Eila answered as she studied his light tunic. It looked soft.</p>
<p>"And how is Eylörís, if my memory of your dragon's name serves me." He looked back to her with a kind smile.</p>
<p>"She's well. Tired, but well. It was a long flight and she's never flown so far for so long, nor has she carried any sort of equipment with her. In our case, it was dragon eggs."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear. What about Fírnen?"</p>
<p>"Also well. He's in the same state, I think. He had to carry a larger load, but he's strong and we had help from Shruikan." She paused. "Please don't hurt Shruikan."</p>
<p>Däthedr paused at her request. "I won't hurt him, nor will any other Elf here for that matter. The Eldunarí who serve as Arya and Fírnen's teachers may see fit to have him come before his crimes if they are to welcome him in full, though. I cannot speak for them." he nodded, then looked up into the treetops. "We're here." he said pleasantly.</p>
<p>"Hm, come with me." He gestured as he began climbing a long, winding set of stairs, and both women followed in silence.</p>
<p>Thankfully the climb wasn't too terribly lengthy, and when they reached the top, Däthedr knocked on the doorframe, then waited.</p>
<p>A brown-haired, Elven woman came to the screen door, then opened it and gestured for them to enter. Däthedr bowed to her firstly and recited the Elvish greeting, to which she responded with a smile. Eila and Elva also bowed, but the woman seemed to take great pause when she laid eyes on Eila.</p>
<p>"I have never met you, and yet I very clearly see an old friend in you. What is your name?" She asked directly and Eila went pale.</p>
<p>"M-m… E-Eila… my name is Eila." She managed to force out.</p>
<p>The woman's eyes lit up with recognition. "Eila." She said. "You're a new Rider, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am." She nodded and straightened. "May I ask… your friend…" Her voice faded and she shrank back.</p>
<p>"Who you remind me of? Freydis Dröttningu. Might you know her?"</p>
<p>Eila's cheeks flushed and her eyes watered in an unexpected emotional reaction. "I… never knew her, but I… belong to her." She swallowed thickly and found that it hurt.</p>
<p>The woman's eyes softened, and she reached out to grasp ahold of Eila's hand. "And your father?"</p>
<p>Eila stiffened with anger and pulled her hand away. "A story for a different time. I… need to know you better. For now, if you are Lyda, I- we request your aid. My teacher, Arya Dröttning as fallen ill, and it's a situation that requires a healer. I was sent to look for you as we've only just arrived here."</p>
<p>Concern instantly replaced curiosity. "Yes, that's me. What are her symptoms?"</p>
<p>"A dry cough and possible fever." Elva spoke up. "She's pregnant, so all of us are hesitant to use magic for fear of hurting the baby."</p>
<p>Lyda's mouth dropped in shock as she looked to Däthedr. "Did you know about this?"</p>
<p>"Her pregnancy, yes, her illness, only for a short span of time." He smiled.</p>
<p>"And you didn't tell me?" She said almost aggressively.</p>
<p>"I didn't know about it when she left, otherwise I would have tried to reason with her about staying." Däthedr raised a sharp eyebrow. "Now, we're formally requesting your aid."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Lyda to throw herself into motion. "Do you know if she's been keeping care of herself?" She asked, mainly to Däthedr, but Eila answered while they watched her collect a bag and dig through its contents, only to decide what she had in there wasn't enough.</p>
<p>"I was able to obtain the correct sort of nutritional supplements for her, though she is running out of those. I have certain experiences that have leant me that specific set of knowledge, and thankfully, humans have adapted to include Elvish medicine in their modern practices. I lied about being pregnant so her own pregnancy would remain away from the public eye and away from Queen Nasuada. It's the only way she could obtain such supplements as they are… <em>expensive </em>for humans to create."</p>
<p>Lyda stopped her search and turned. "You do know the measurement for that sort of treatment is very specific when it comes to Elves. Anything greater than that said amount could harm her."</p>
<p>Eila nodded and stared at her with darkness in her eyes. "Yes, I am aware. I've been pregnant myself and ended up having to do plenty of research of my own to keep myself safe. I am from Urû'baen and I've lived there my whole life. Because of certain circumstances, I lost the child, but it wasn't because I was taking the wrong amount of nutritional supplement, so with all due respect, I wish to express my sudden urgency to get back to her." her voice was eerily calm and she saw how her words caused Lyda to flinch.</p>
<p>Elva looked at Däthedr, who had grown visibly sad, and it seemed he mourned the loss of Eila's child without ever having known her prior to this day.</p>
<p>Lyda's tasks were carried out in silence, and no one spoke while they waited. A line had been crossed, and everyone was painfully aware of it.</p>
<p>The healer nodded when she was ready, and Däthedr led the way back to the cluster of treehouses that made up the Rider's Loft.</p>
<p>Eila stayed behind everyone and kept her eyes focused on the ground while she tried forcing herself to be unbothered by her most recent exchange, but it was becoming difficult. Trying to ignore that piece of her past was getting harder in general. She quickly wiped her eyes when they had grown foggy with tears, hoping nobody had noticed.</p>
<p>Elva noticed despite not having seen her. She hung back a moment and fell in step with Eila, then reached out and carefully wrapped her fingers around the Rider's gloved hand, then tightened her grip and kept it that way.</p>
<p>"I think <em>you </em>are going through more than what meets the eye." She whispered and tried catching Eila's gaze.</p>
<p>With a small nod, Eila said nothing else, and Elva let it be, but she never let go either.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: New chapter! Another short-ish one, but that's okay. I hope you guys like it. Buildin' that depth, y'know (lol, kinda). I'm doing a lot less re-writing now that I have a better plan.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Love you all, and thank you for reading!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I should probably go home now. I'm at work. <em>Gettin' paid to write fanfiction</em> (because I'm finished with my schoolwork and just stayed)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Gifts of Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eila watched as Lyda disappeared into Arya's room and a worried expression haunted her face. Däthedr decided that he couldn't stay due to a meeting he was supposed to attend, and Arya was understanding when he left.</p><p>"<em>She'll be okay.</em>" Eylörís said as she nuzzled up against her Rider's shoulder. "<em>She's strong.</em>"</p><p>"It's not her I'm worried about. Well, I'm worried about her but not as much as the other things that are on my mind." She admitted in a quiet tone. "I'm worried Lyda is going to tell her about my outburst. I shouldn't have… <em>reacted</em> that way. I don't know what's gotten into me."</p><p>Eylörís nuzzled her way up next to her Rider and sat. She was getting big: practically twice her size since when they had first met Arya and Fírnen.</p><p>"<em>A new place can bring out old memories. Things change, things fade. When you're brought to a new place, it's normal to think about the past. Perhaps that's what caused it?"</em></p><p>"Maybe…" Eila responded noncommittally, then remained silent.</p><p>Eylörís watched her Rider's gaze shift to Elva and her mentor, Angela. They were caring for the eggs and Shruikan, wiping them down with cleaning rags to remove any dirt or dust that had been acquired in their travels.</p><p>"<em>Tell me what happened when you two went off to look for Lyda.</em>" The white and blue dragon asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"We talked and made up. We're friends now." She said quietly as she turned to Eylörís.</p><p>"<em>What else happened?</em>"</p><p>"Nothing." Eila shrugged and went to the saddle that was still laying in a pile on the deck. From it she produced a brush, then walked back over to Eylörís and began running the bristles over her scales as she would a horse. It made sense to her to do this, despite dragons not having fur or feathers.</p><p>"<em>She's wearing your necklace.</em>"</p><p>Eila's cheeks pinkened and her eyes faded into her mind. "<em>It's what friends do.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Liar.</em>"</p><p>Eila's shocked gaze snapped to her dragon who stared at her smugly. "I'm <em>not lying</em>." she stressed, cocking her head to the side slightly.</p><p>"<em>There's always a meaning to everything you do and 'it's what friends do' is not what your true intention was behind giving her that necklace, now was it?</em>"</p><p>Eila's eyes fell away to the ground and she chewed on her bottom lip. "No." She admitted quietly. "But that doesn't mean I was lying to you."</p><p>"<em>Fair enough, but you weren't telling the entire truth.</em>"</p><p>"There's a difference between telling a lie and not telling the entire truth, Eylörís."</p><p>"<em>And yet you kept the crucial pieces from me.</em>"</p><p>Eila huffed. "Fine, I'm sorry, okay? <em>I'm… confused and angry.</em>" she switched to mental conversation midway through talking to prevent Elva from overhearing.</p><p>"<em>Why?</em>" Eylörís looked at her pointedly. "<em>The whole truth, please.</em>"</p><p>With pursed lips, her Rider rolled her eyes. "<em>I've never been physically attracted to anyone before. I didn't have the time or the capability to entertain those thoughts while I was still under Father's thumb. Now that I'm free and no longer hyper-focused on survival… I've had the chance to… look at people, and… and I suddenly find Elva highly attractive.</em>" She looked away, sneaking a glance over at the young woman who had a light smile on her features as she cradled a purple egg in her lap. "<em>It bothers me that she's… that she's really only three and yet she looks and talks as though she and I are the same age. Is it wrong to look at her like this?</em>"</p><p>"<em>To dragons, age is in both ways subjective and objective so long as both consent and the levels of maturity match. I see nothing wrong with you and Elva being together.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But is it acceptable to the Elves?</em>" Eila stressed, then sighed and leaned her forehead against Eylörís' back.</p><p>"<em>Perhaps talk to Arya about it and see what she says, or better yet, have a conversation with Elva and see how she feels about it.</em>"</p><p>Eila almost leapt back. "<em>No</em> to both of those things, I feel like I'm already on thin ice because I yelled at Healer Lyda and that would be embarrassing to just… confront her about it out of nowhere. We barely know each other!"</p><p>"Everything alright?" Angela called and Eila's cheeks reddened.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." She called back.</p><p>"<em>Or, perhaps, ask me.</em>" Fírnen's voice caused Eila to freeze, her heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest, sprout legs, and run away. The Green dragon shifted, and she was surprised by how well he matched his surroundings. He was hiding in plain sight.</p><p>"<em>Forgive me, Ebrithil…</em>" Eila responded quickly.</p><p>"<em>Why are you apologizing for the matters of the heart? You're like Arya in that regard.</em>" he said casually.</p><p>"<em>Because I find it inappropriate for my position as a Rider.</em>" She said, bowing to him, but her shoulders drooped in defeat.</p><p>"<em>And yet Arya is still quite new in her position as a Rider, just like you, and she is pregnant.</em>" He settled, laying his massive head on the cool wood of the porch. "<em>I do not agree with the old ways. Riders should be allowed to have relationships so long as they can balance their duties along with it. It was unnecessary unhappiness.</em>" he blew a smoke ring at them and Eila watched it with apprehension.</p><p>"<em>Regarding Elva's age, that is for you to decide. While she has only been on this plane for three years, her curse says otherwise. I am almost a year old and yet I can offer wisdom beyond my physical age. Elva has the mind of a dragon; her blood is that of a dragon. Take that as you will, though know that it is not frowned upon by me. It would be wise to talk to Arya about it, as her opinions may differ.</em>" He hummed in what sounded like a chuckle. "<em>To put it in perspective, she is a hundred and four. Eragon, the father of her child, is… I believe he is either seventeen or eighteen. She would be a hypocrite to frown upon you having a relationship with Elva.</em>"</p><p>Eila straightened despite her shock at how broad the age gap was between Arya and <em>Eragon</em>, the <em>first Rider in over a hundred years</em>. She wasn't even aware that <em>he</em> was the father of her cousin's child.</p><p>"<em>Please take care to guard your mind better, Eila, as private thoughts and conversations may reach the wrong people, though I understand today has been… complicated and stressful.</em>" He blew another smoke ring. "<em>That is no excuse, however. Your mind should always be guarded, even when around your friends.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, Ebrithil. Thank you." She couldn't help the small smile that drifted over her features.</p><p>Everyone froze and turned when a soft yet familiar <em>cracking </em>sound came from Angela and Elva's direction, and Eila instantly found herself in motion, her long legs taking her easily over the objects scattered about due to their unpacking adventures.</p><p>Her eyes scanned the area and her eyebrows rose in surprise when the violet egg that used to be in Elva's lap was partially cracked. It was now sitting in front of Elva so it had room to move around if needed.</p><p>She stayed back several feet to watch and to give the privacy Elva was due.</p><p>The shell split and two irregular halves fell away from the small dragon that shook itself and stretched its wings. It's head moved about as it blinked rapidly to clear its vision. It tried to stand, walked a few paces, then sat. A shudder ran down its back when it yawned with a soft whimper before turning back.</p><p>Eila saw Elva straighten when the dragon locked eyes with her.</p><p>"Reach your hand out." Eila advised in the calmest voice possible.</p><p>With a slight nod, Elva listened and reached out with her palm facing the sky. The little dragon looked down at her hand, then up at her, then down at her hand again before deciding to further approach her.</p><p>"Breathe." Eila reminded with a soft smile and Elva nodded.</p><p>The dragon pressed it's snout and jaw into her hand and she gasped, then yelped. The Gedwëy Ignasia mark started to form on her hand, but it changed and <em>spread</em>. Silvery tendrils traveled up her forearm, wispy lines that crawled like vines laced their way into her skin. She tried pulling away but was horrified to find that she was stuck in place. She couldn't even think straight enough to try breaking free.</p><p>With a <em>bang</em> only she could hear, Elva was sent backwards due to her own strength while she tried to pull away. She scrambled into a sitting position and stared at the dragon, then down at her hand. Her gaze flickered as sudden and powerful exhaustion drained her consciousness.</p><p>When she fell, concern lit Eila's eyes and she started to approach Elva's prone form when the newborn dragon growled darkly at her.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt her." Eila said. "I'm a Rider too, see?" She held out her right hand and pulled her glove off, then pointed to the bright mark on her heavily scared palm. It was the only patch of smooth skin in the area. She knelt and the small dragon shakily reached out to sniff at her. It's pupils dilated, still determining if she was a threat.</p><p>The violet dragon turned to Elva, then nestled up beside her. It rested its head on her abdomen and Eila could see how thin she was. Her heart ached.</p><p>Kneeling by Elva's head Eila pressed a hand to her cheek, her eyes softening. Her fingers slid to Elva's neck to check for a pulse and relief spread through her when she found it.</p><p>"What happened?" Angela asked.</p><p>"I don't know…" Eila responded. "I think she's okay…" she mumbled as her fingers slid to Elva's chest, and to the necklace rope that had been pulled by the pendant which now hung from the back of her neck. Gravity pulls everything down.</p><p>"<em>Eila, control yourself.</em>" Eylörís reminded and her Rider frowned.</p><p>"<em>I'm not doing anything.</em>"</p><p>"Her hand." Angela said gently as she looked Elva up and down.</p><p>Eila tore her gaze away to find Elva's left hand- her marked hand- and she pulled away to pick it up.</p><p>"Please wake up." She said softly as she observed the marks that flowed like water across her pale skin. They pulsed with light long with her heart rate, though the glow was soft and barely noticeable in the midday light.</p><p>"She needs rest, I think. Is there a place we can take her? When Lyda is done with Arya's appointment, I think she needs to be looked at as well." Eila looked over at the dragon whose violet eyes were closed. She watched it for a second and was glad to see it was still breathing.</p><p>"Fírnen? Eylörís? Do either of you know what's happened?" Angela asked.</p><p>"<em>I have a hypothesis, but before I mention anything, I would like Lyda to take a look at both of them and I would like for Elva to wake up first as well.</em>" Fírnen said, but Eylörís remained silent.</p><p>"Eila, there are plenty of rooms here in the Loft. Come on, let me carry someone." Angela offered as she made her way over and knelt on the over side of Elva.</p><p>"I… um… I'll take her." Eila volunteered in a soft voice.</p><p>"Elva, you mean?" Angela asked and a nod was her immediate response.</p><p>"I don't know if the dragon is male or female." Eila kept her volume low.</p><p>"Neither do I." Angela said as she reached out and ran her fingers down the little dragon's spine. It shifted its wings, then groaned when she picked it up.</p><p>Eila turned back to look at the young woman who lay before her, then set her hand down and instead scooped her up, one arm under her knees, another to support her back, and pulled up into her lap, holding her close.</p><p>"This way." Angela nodded and led them into the cluster of treehouses connected by bridges made of branches.</p><p>In silence, Eila followed, focusing on the rhythm of Elva's slow, deep breathing. It was worrisome to her how light Elva was. There was a drive deep within her chest that made her want to help.</p><p>"In here." Angela said, pushing the door open to an empty room that hugged a tree. Eila entered shortly after and let herself be guided into the bedroom.</p><p>The dragon was laid on the bed first, and the little thing curled itself up into a comfortable ball without walking up.</p><p>Eila hesitated when it came to putting Elva down and Angela noticed. "You can stay with her if you want."</p><p>"W-what? N-no, that's okay." She croaked, then quickly set the young woman down, made sure she was comfortable, fixed her necklace, then straightened.</p><p>"You're fond of her and those feelings are… recent, are they not?"</p><p>The half-Elf could only stare while she tried to process the question. She nodded eventually and swallowed thickly.</p><p>"And you're still trying to figure out if you are legitimately interested?"</p><p>Once more Eila nodded, cheeks aflame.</p><p>"I thought so. Sit, kneel, lay next to her, I don't care, just… keep your distance." She held her hands flat out and parallel to one another, then widened and narrowed the gap between her inwardly facing palms.</p><p>"I promise." Eila said quietly.</p><p>"Good. I'm going to go check on Arya to make sure she's alright. Let us know if something odd happens."</p><p>Eila nodded again. "Y-yes ma'am."</p><p>Angela smiled and chuckled softly. "Now relax. You're in a safe place."</p><p>"I'll do my best." She responded quietly.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be back. Keep an eye on these two." Angela leaned over and patted her on the shoulder before turning and leaving. She closed the door but left it ajar.</p><p>Once alone, Eila looked down at Elva's prone form. With a soft sigh, she bent over and pulled her shoes off, then climbed up onto the bed. She situated herself about a foot away and carefully laced her fingers through Elva's left hand and squeezed lightly.</p><p>"I hope you're okay…" she whispered into the silence and sighed when no response came.</p><p>"I hope you're both okay. "</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey you guys! I have another chapter! Pretty cool, pretty cool. I don't have much else to say like I usually do. Oh! Arya is sixteen weeks along. That's all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all liked this chapter :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Hallucinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At some point during the night, Elva had managed to close the distance between herself and the half-Elf that lay beside her, because when Eila woke, she woke to the feeling of Elva's head on her chest and an arm around her waist.</p><p>With a soft smile, she reached over and brushed a strand of inky black hair away from their newest Rider's face.</p><p>"<em>I never knew you favored women, Eila</em>."</p><p>"<em>I never knew it either</em>." She spoke mentally to the shadowy figure that manifested on the outside of her clear vision; the corner of her eye. She turned and looked to find <em>her father</em> looming in the corner of the room.</p><p>"<em>Are you happy?</em>" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." She whispered, then pressed a kiss to Elva's forehead.</p><p>"<em>So, how long have you two been together?</em>" He asked patronizingly.</p><p>"<em>We're not together.</em>" She answered.</p><p>Galbatorix moved on soundless feet, and he knelt beside the bed. Eila tensed but tried her best not to flinch.</p><p>"<em>I don't believe that. You're sweet with her; your eyes say it all.</em>" He said condescendingly.</p><p>"<em>I care about her.</em>"</p><p>"<em>So… then when will you tell her?</em>" His smile was unnaturally white.</p><p>"<em>That you're my father? She knows.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No, no, Sweetling. About the joy you take in taking control of someone else. It takes someone truly twisted to create a monster that feels no pain. Whether you want to claim that achievement or not is up to you, but you and I both know that you are responsible. My Dark Overseer; Soulfreezer. You're a good pet when you want to be and a demon when you don't. That's why you lost and ruined your baby. That alone is your fault.</em>"</p><p>Eila looked away because the words hurt. She knew they weren't true, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt.</p><p>"<em>Oh and who do we have here? A new dragon?</em>" He sounded sarcastic.</p><p>"<em>That's not your business.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Oh, I think it is. I see you've found my Hall of Hidden Eggs?</em>"</p><p>"<em>You're vial for keeping them locked away like that. I disowned you long ago, but if that wasn't enough, I feel more strongly about it now. I hope you rot in the most painful way imaginable. I hold no love for you.</em>"</p><p>He scoffed in mock offense. "<em>My own daughter… that's hurtful, Eila. Besides, once the world knows you're of my seed-</em>"</p><p>"<em>No. I claim my mother, Freydis. I claim my cousin, Arya, and by extension, Murtagh and Eragon. I do not claim you, as you never earned my respect. You had my love because of our familial ties but that exists no longer.</em>" Eila shrugged slightly. "<em>And just like that, Father, you're dead to me.</em>"</p><p>Eila turned her attention to Elva and found that she was awake. Confusion lit her violet eyes, then realization dawned on her and she jerked back. Eila moved quickly and held her in place, keeping her from going anywhere. "Wait! Wait… careful… your dragon is asleep behind you." She whispered urgently then loosened her embrace and Elva relaxed into her with a sigh.</p><p>She stiffened a moment later once she realized the position she was in. "I'm so sorry…" she went to get up, but Eila laid a hand on her back.</p><p>"You don't have to get up if you don't want to. I'm not offended." She ran her fingers down Elva's arm, which caused a tremor to run through the young magician.</p><p>"You're nice." Elva smiled sleepily and closed her eyes before laying her head back down against Eila's shoulder.</p><p>The half-Elf chuckled. All previous concerns melted away and the shattered parts of her mind were buried once more, hiding the gently and carefully controlled insanity from the world.</p><p>"It's easy to be nice around you. Besides, you had a rough night. Even though you slept for a long time, you still need rest." She absently let her fingers drift across Elva's back as an absent sort of music played in her mind; a rhythm that never ceased to disappear.</p><p>Elva sighed with her smile still there. "I'm okay, just hungry and sore." She opened her eyes. "Why did you stay?"</p><p>"Because I was worried about you. You held my hand when I had possibly the most embarrassing breakdown yesterday. It's my turn to help you; to hold your hand while you navigate the pitfalls of becoming a Rider in addition to the curse you carry." She smiled effortlessly. "And I just wanted to stay."</p><p>Elva hummed. "Thank you… that means a lot to me, you know."</p><p>"You staying here with me means a lot as well." Eila smiled as she ran her fingers through Elva's hair. The follicles were thin yet healthy and soft. There was a lot to work with and she was enjoying it. "I've never been this physically close to someone and still be comfortable."</p><p>Elva smiled warmly. She let her arm drape over Eila's waist again, just like before, but this time she let her fingers trace the same patterns that were being traced on her back. At first, mirroring Eila's movements was difficult, but soon they absentmindedly fell into a rhythm that worked for both of them.</p><p>"Are we friends?" Elva asked suddenly into the silence.</p><p>"Mm, what do you mean?" The half-Elf sounded sleepy.</p><p>"I don't know…" she sighed softly as she lost her confidence.</p><p>"Yes, you do." Eila said pointedly. She could both feel and hear Elva's heart rate skyrocket.</p><p>"Well… I…" she hesitated and shook her head, then carefully sat up. Her body had been sandwiched between the violet dragon and Eila. Once she was up, she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her shirt. With careful fingers, she reached for Eila's hand, and immediately noticed it was bare. <em>No gloves</em>. Her eyes traveled to her own hands and a frown marked her features when she noticed the mutated Gedwëy Ignasia on her left.</p><p>Holding her hand up, she observed it both front and back. The oval in the center of her palm was there, but from it came wispy lines that looked like lightning or cracked stone. The lines became dense as they reached her fingertips, joining to create a uniform patch of silver on the tip of each digit, covering the entire uppermost knuckle and even under the nail. The streaks ran down the back of her hand and her wrist. She pulled her shirt sleeve up to find that the lines traveled all the way up to her elbow before they faded into nothing. It was like that on both sides of her hand.</p><p>Eila could see the confliction in the young magician's eyes as she observed the changes to her skin. She pushed herself into a sitting position as well while she watched the expressiveness of Elva's violet gaze.</p><p>"I just wanted to let you know that I like you in a way more detailed than the simplicity of friendship. Take that as you will, but like my hand, I can't do anything about it except make it the best it can be." Elva looked up hesitantly to find Eila's wide blue eyes gazing back at her.</p><p>"Me too. While I've never had… a… consented partner, I know myself well enough to know that I am fond of you. Ever since we went to go find Healer Lyda two days ago, I've not been able to… to…" she froze when she couldn't find the words she was looking for. Her right index finger started tapping in an even rhythm on her knee to help her think. "I've been considering what it would be like to have… a relationship more than friendship with you. I don't know if I would ever find the courage to ask you, though."</p><p>Elva straightened. "Wait… you're… you fancy women?" Then it dawned on her. "You're interested in <em>me</em>?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "I fancy you and you're a woman, so, 'yes' to both, I suppose." She reached over and pressed her palm to Elva's cheek. "And also, violet is my favorite hue." She smiled when a deep blush spread across Elva's pale cheeks and she looked down with a small smile.</p><p>"T-thank you… I…" she looked up again, a multitude of emotions flitted across her features and her blush deepened. Without much thought, she leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips to Eila's while her fingers laced through the Rider's long black hair. She pulled away quickly when she felt Eila tense under her touch.</p><p>Once the shock wore off, a broad and almost goofy smile split the half-Elf's face. A blush accompanied it and she couldn't speak for several moments.</p><p>"Sorry… I should have asked." Elva said quietly and Eila shook her head.</p><p>"No-" she swallowed and cleared her throat because her voice wasn't working as well as she'd like. "N-no, you're fine. M-more than fine." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Come here." She whispered with a smile then gestured with her hand and Elva leaned forwards again.</p><p>Eila repeated the same thing Elva did and pressed a kiss to Elva's lips, though this time, Elva deepened the kiss. She shifted forwards so they were closer and Eila sat up straighter when she felt Elva's hand slide carefully down her back and waist. It felt… <em>safe.</em></p><p>They broke for air in a fit of giggles and grins. Eila had her hand wrapped around Elva's still and neither wanted to let go.</p><p>"We're going to be in so much trouble." Eila laughed quietly.</p><p>"We could ask and pretend none of this happened." Elva said pointedly while she tried to hide a smile. "Or we could just… keep it a secret."</p><p>Eila shook her head. "I accidentally left my mind partly open the other day when I was talking to Eylörís about my attraction to you. I was so focused on not letting you hear my mind that Fírnen heard it instead. He was nice about it and rather supportive, actually. He told me to ask Arya first, though… we should do that…" she frowned slightly.</p><p>"How long have I been asleep?" Elva asked quietly.</p><p>"Only two days. Healer Lyda saw you and said that you were fine, just suffering from exhaustion due to the overuse of magic. She gave you a tonic to help replenish your energy."</p><p>Elva's eyes widened slightly. "And the dragon?"</p><p>"He's fine as well. He's been awake a few times since you two bonded, but those stints were never long. He likes being close to you, that's for sure."</p><p>"And what about Arya? Is she okay?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "She'll be okay. She has a cold, basically. Her immune system is weaker because of the baby and she can't use magic either. That's also because of the baby." She smiled slightly.</p><p>"Pregnancy sounds like it's not very fun." Elva added gently.</p><p>"No it's not… but it's worth it." Eila's eyes fell and Elva felt pain radiate in her chest.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean to make you upset…" she reached forward and pressed her free hand to Eila's cheek. "I'm sorry…"</p><p>"No… it's alright, really. I mean it." Eila offered a smile, but Elva could see the sadness in her ice blue eyes. "Come on, let's go get something to eat, yeah?"</p><p>Elva nodded. "Alright. What about… Potato?" She pointed to the dragon and Eila couldn't help her sudden bark of laughter, though she tried to keep herself quiet.</p><p>"Potato?"</p><p>"What? I don't have a name for him yet, so Potato can be his nickname." Elva shrugged and Eila leaned forwards to kiss her forehead.</p><p>"Right then. Let's leave Potato here and keep an eye on him through mental contact. If he wakes we can come get him." The happiness returned and Elva was relieved.</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>With a nod, Eila led the way, but not without letting go of Elva's hand, just to make sure she'd be alright standing on her own.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Sorry, I've kinda been MIA recently, I just had my heart broken by a video game and I needed to obsessively write about it. Never has that happened before.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, check it out! My first time writing for a same-sex couple! This has got to be interesting. Also yes, all of Eila's marbles are cracked. Some are missing, but most are still there. We'll explore that later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think it's Christmas tonight, so if you celebrate that, merry to you! I celebrate Yule as I am pagan, which lasts pretty much the last two weeks in December. We exchanged gifts today because all the family was in town. I hope you enjoy your holidays, whatever it may be that you celebrate! I hope you all have a great rest of your year. Personally, 2020 wasn't so bad for me. I discovered a lot about myself and... this fic came to be an actual thing. Two years in the thinking. Seven months into the writing. The longest piece I've written to date. That's an accomplishment in my book. I hope you all have had a good year. I know for many it was tough.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love you always and perhaps I'll see you next year (if I don't manage to post again before that)!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Intimidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait…" Elva said and stopped as Eila was reaching for the doorknob. "I can't do it, I don't like leaving him… what if he wakes up and I'm not there? What if he gets hurt? Don't make me go..."</p><p>Eila's eyes softened when she turned to find Elva's eyes full of worry. "Elva… I'd never make you go or force you to do something if it made you uncomfortable in a negative light. I'll bring food up for you. Stay here with…" she grinned. "Potato."</p><p>Elva's features lightened and she bit her lip before she reached up and pressed a kiss to Eila's cheek. A blush spread across her features when the surprise was obvious on the half-Elf's face.</p><p>"I also… I don't want you to leave yet." Elva said shyly as she reached up and carefully slid her fingers along the waist of Eila's trousers, feeling the blue and black cloth belt that kept them on her slender form.</p><p>"I don't want to leave either, but it's important that you get food." The White Rider said matter-of-factly. The quiet plea went right over her head.</p><p>Elva tugged on her trousers, pulling her closer. "I feel fine. The more I'm up the better I feel." Her hands wandered up under the hem of Eila's tunic.</p><p>A panicked look crossed Eila's eyes when they widened and a soft gasp left her lips when Elva's chilly fingers touched her skin. She watched her partner lose all course of thought and all care for reason as her pupils dilated widely over icy blue irises.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Elva asked gently as Eila continued to stare. She was barely breathing.</p><p>A violent shudder ran down Eila's back and her entire demeanor changed an instant later. "I'm… overwhelmed."</p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Elva whispered gently, knowing to be careful.</p><p>Eila shook her head and closed her eyes. She let her trembling hands slide along Elva's waist. "This is new to me… I can't…" she whispered as she rested her forehead against Elva's. "My skin is… s-sensitive…"</p><p>"So I'm finding." The human smiled and reached up to press a kiss to Eila's lips. "Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?"</p><p>"Okay…" the half-Elf breathed and opened her eyes to look at the shorter woman that had her nearly only a few feet from the wall. She didn't expect the surprise that caused Elva to straighten.</p><p>"Eila… your eyes are <em>green</em>."</p><p>Worried for a moment, the half-Elf relaxed. "Father didn't like it that I had my mother's eyes, so he took them and gave me new ones. I made them blue because I liked my eyes as they were and I kept them that way." She paused to remember how to focus because the patterns Elva was absently drawing on her bare flesh was purely distracting.</p><p>"Is green the color he gave you?" Elva asked, but Eila shook her head and within the moment, the blackness of her pupils overtook the green until her irises were darker than night.</p><p>"He gave me these. Shruikan taught me how to change the color based on the faint memory of his original Rider doing the same. Father thought I wouldn't figure it out. He gave me ones of his own design, thinking I wouldn't be able to change them."</p><p>"Why did you change the color of your eyes just now, then?"</p><p>Eila bit her lip and shifted. "When I lose the grasp I have on my… control, I let the chaotic result tumble into changing the color of my eyes. It's safer that way." Her eyes became a dark green that glistened in the sunlight streaming into the room.</p><p>"You're not like most magicians, are you? You're more like me where you have to work to hold back instead of having to urge theurgical influences forward in order to do something… am I correct in this hypothesis?"</p><p>With a shy look, Eila nodded. "I was cursed in much the same way, I think. The difference is that I can't feel the pain of others nor was I blessed by dragon magic like you were. I was instead cursed by Durza to constantly channel passion into power, and passion has many definitions."</p><p>Elva reached up to feel her cheek again. "And you feel strongly like this very often. I know because I can feel it cause you pain."</p><p>Eila nodded. "I'm afraid of… of… m-my emotions can lead to the death of many. I can't feel like I want to."</p><p>"Have you told Arya about this?"</p><p>With the slight shake of her head, Eila's eyes lightened into a greenish blue. "I don't want her to know until after she speaks with her elders… <em>our</em> elders. I'm a dangerous person to train and I don't want to swear fealty to anyone else because of the simple fact that I exist… I'm tired of <em>being owned </em>by someone because they either want to control me or because they're afraid of me."</p><p>Elva slid her whole hand up under Eila's tunic, and she watched the half-Elf's eyes go from blue green to nearly white. "I don't want to own or control you. Arya doesn't want that either. She sees you like a sister or a daughter maybe. I haven't been able to pin it down, but Arya isn't the type to desire control over someone else. The Elves as a whole aren't that way. I think you should talk to her about this. The worst that could happen would be her desire to teach you methods of control and how to deal with 'runoff', as Angela calls it, like how your eyes change when you feel unstable."</p><p>Eila nodded, then bent and kissed Elva with as much feeling as she could bear to express, temporarily taking her off guard. With two steps, they were against the wall and with careful fingers, Elva began to undo the lower clasps of Eila's tunic so she could obtain better access to the half-Elf's skin.</p><p>Time seemed to stop and sound ceased to exist as they fell deeper into the abyss of instinct instead of reason or conscious thought. Hours could have passed and neither would have known it, though really, it depended on how long they could hold their breath before having to break for air.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to see you two are no longer trying to kill each other." A familiar voice floated through the air and broke their focus.</p><p>They both jumped violently and let go of each other immediately. Eila's fingers worked to close her tunic and Elva did her best to straighten her appearance before bowing. Words didn't find either one of them as all they could do was stare at Arya, who calmly stared back at them.</p><p>"Downstairs in ten minutes. We have things to do today. Elva, I trust you feel better?"</p><p>With wide and almost frightened eyes, Elva nodded, still slightly out of breath. "Y-yes ma'am." Her voice cracked and squeaked unevenly. "I hope you're feeling better?"</p><p>Arya smiled pleasantly. "Yes I am, thank you for asking. How about you, Eila?"</p><p>The half-Elf had gone completely pale, but she nodded quickly.</p><p>Arya also nodded. "Good." Her expression became serious. "We're going to talk about what I walked in on later, but it is important to get the day going, so <em>that</em> conversation will be postponed. Therefore, here's what's going to happen: you both are going to make yourselves presentable, eat, then get your dragons ready to meet your new community. We are then going to meet with Orik over lesson plans. Afterwards, Elva, we're getting you fitted with a sword. Your training begins tomorrow with Eila and Lord Däthedr. Any questions?"</p><p>Both women were silent for a long time before Eila very carefully raised her hand. Arya answered with a look.</p><p>"A-are we in trouble?" Her voice was barely audible.</p><p>"I haven't decided yet. Come on. Let's get going now." Arya bowed slightly, then left.</p><p>With loud sighs, Eila and Elva closed their eyes, then looked over at each other. "I'm so sorry…" Eila breathed, her face was still pale.</p><p>"I kept it going." Elva smiled. "You're a good kisser."</p><p>The half-Elf laughed at that. "I've never kissed anyone on my own volition, I have no idea what I'm doing."</p><p>"Psh, Elves." Elva grinned.</p><p>"Hey, I'm human too." Eila felt herself relax at the friendly banter. The color returned to her features and she went to approach Elva again. "I better get going… I have to… make myself presentable."</p><p>A soft yawn came from the direction of the bed and they both looked.</p><p>"Oh good…" Elva sighed. "Not you… him… I was worried I was going to have to wake him."</p><p>"Looks like your wish was granted. Please excuse me, I'll be back. I still need to change and you need to get dressed."</p><p>"Taskmaster."</p><p>"I like to be on time!" Eila defended and smiled nicely. "I'll come by to walk you downstairs."</p><p>"Don't you think it would be better to go separately, given what just transpired?" Elva frowned slightly.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good point. Okay, go down the spiral staircase just outside when you're ready. Go right for a while and you'll find it. It's huge, you can't miss it." Eila offered helpfully.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"And your clothes are in this dresser here." Eila pointed and walked towards it for a few steps but stopped and turned back.</p><p>"Thank you." Elva said again, then checked the open door before pulling her close to press a quick kiss upon her lips. "Don't forget your eyes. They're green again." She smiled and wrapped the half-Elf in a warm embrace before letting her go.</p><p>"My turn to thank you." Eila smiled and shrugged slightly. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't forget. You might get spoken to about it and if you want to avoid that conversation you best be careful. Now go get dressed and fancied up. I'll see you downstairs."</p><p>"Alright." Eila crinkled her nose before pressing a kiss to Elva's forehead.</p><p>"I hate to kick you out, but we might get in trouble." Elva said pointedly and Eila sighed.</p><p>"I know… I'll see you later. If you need help with… Potato, let me know. Eylörís was somewhat of a difficult hatchling." She felt playful offense through her bond with the white and blue dragon.</p><p>"I'll call for you if the need arises."</p><p>"Fantastic." Eila smiled and kissed Elva again before detaching herself from their embrace then headed towards the door.</p><p>"I'll close it behind you." Elva bowed slightly and waited for Eila to leave.</p><p>Only a few feet from the entrance stood Arya, leaning casually against the wall. They both waited for the door to close before saying anything and by that point Eila was within an arm's reach to Arya. "I was half expecting to have to go back in there and pull you two apart. What changed? A week ago you both were ready to wring each other's necks."</p><p>Eila straightened and looked over. "We got to know each other and realized how similar we actually are. I don't know where the aggression came from…" Eila thought. "Maybe pent-up emotions. Frustration. Anger. For me, confusion. Elva is the first person I've ever been attracted to like… <em>that.</em>"</p><p>Arya looked down at her cousin, eyes softening as she reached out and rubbed her back supportively. "You did better than I did."</p><p>Eila frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well," Arya smiled. "When I was twenty, I fancied a man named Fäolin. He was older than me by a few years, but it wasn't too drastic. Long story short, I fell in a lake while trying to spy on him. Serves me right."</p><p>Eila smiled at that and she almost laughed. "Did you get together?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "About fifty years later when he and another named Glenwing started accompanying me on my journeys around Alagaësia with Saphira's egg. I used to hold Vanir's position. My mother hated it."</p><p>"Your mother hated you as the Ambassador or your relationship with Fäolin?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "Both. Despite it, though, Fäolin and I were together for twenty-eight years. He passed away almost three years ago."</p><p>Eila could see the sadness manifest in her cousin's eyes. "May I ask how he passed?"</p><p>With a slight nod, Arya inclined her head. "Durza. We were ambushed and overwhelmed. Both Fäolin and Glenwing passed on and I was captured and imprisoned for roughly a year before Eragon, Saphira, and Murtagh came to break me out."</p><p>Eila's eyes softened. "Speak no more about it now. I understand what you may have gone through while in his care. I'm so sorry he took Fäolin from you as well as Glenwing. I've only seen good in his black heart once or twice, but that is a story for another time."</p><p>Arya nodded, then left a pause before turning back to her cousin. "Hey."</p><p>Eila looked up with a nervous gaze. "Hey."</p><p>"You and Elva… how long has it been going on?"</p><p>"Today. We were going to go ask you about the rules when we came down for breakfast." She looked out at the sky from the gaps in the large trees. "Lunch, I suppose, at this point. We weren't trying to hide it from you, you just beat us." Eila kept her eyes on the sky. "And… Elva touched me on the waist."</p><p>Arya's eyebrows raised slightly in confusion. "We got distracted." Eila clarified and her cousin nodded. "Why didn't you knock?"</p><p>"I did. Twice."</p><p>Eila's cheeks reddened at that and she rubbed her neck. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, just be more careful. I think it would be acceptable for you two to entertain a relationship so long as you don't reveal it publicly until after everyone gets used to both of you. That means either here in the Loft or deep in the woods. Namely, Angela's house." Arya smiled when she saw the hopeful joy in Eila's eyes. <em>Yes. She made the right decision</em>. At least, for now it was the right decision.</p><p>Eila held her breath just before wrapping Arya in a tight embrace. "Thank you…" she whispered softly and Arya returned the embrace as best as she knew how.</p><p>"Of course. Now get dressed." She smiled and kissed Eila's forehead before pulling away completely.</p><p>"Am I allowed to wear my armor?"</p><p>"The leather?"</p><p>"Y… yeah." Eila nodded.</p><p>"You don't sound certain on that one."</p><p>Eila worked her jaw. "Well it's… yeah, it's leather."</p><p>"What kind of leather?" Arya started sounding more authoritative.</p><p>Eila looked down and played with her fingers. "H-human."</p><p>Arya straightened with a severe frown. "Why do you have armor made of human skin?" She lowered her voice.</p><p>"Well I… I was made to do a lot of twisted things for my own survival. I don't want to talk much more about it, but wearing armor makes me feel safe and I'm accustomed to wearing that one. It really isn't much different than cowhide so long as you prepare it correctly." Eila said pointedly despite the slight look of horrification on Arya's features.</p><p>"May I see it?" The Elf asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes, of course." Eila led the way into her room and gestured to the mannequin dressed in the set of black dyed human hide armor, tailored to fit her measurements precisely.</p><p>"This is both fascinating and horrifying to me. Why do you enjoy wearing it?" Arya said as she examined everything about it.</p><p>"Because it's very comfortable and offers the same sort of protection that cowhide does. The leather isn't stiff like cowhide and it's actually easier to work with. A lot of Galbatorix' men wore armor like this because the materials were easy to obtain, except my set is different, obviously, because it's made to fit a woman, more specifically me. Smell it, it smells just like cowhide leather." Eila smiled a little bit excitedly, but Arya couldn't understand why Eila was excited about it.</p><p>"This is going to take me awhile to process, Eila, and I don't think it would be a very good idea to wear this when meeting the people of Ellesméra for the first time either. I think it best to keep the leather type to yourself as well. I don't see much difference, but a trained eye would know."</p><p>"Of course. Thank you. I just thought to ask." Eila smiled as she went to her dresser to pull out a fresh set of clothing.</p><p>"Well, thank you for doing so." Arya nodded, still a little thrown by the set of armor made of human skin that was not even a foot away from her.</p><p>She straightened and walked over to Eila. "Please tell me one day. What you went through, I mean. Don't force yourself into an uncomfortable situation, but… remember that I am here to help if you need it."</p><p>Eila's eyes watered and she stepped closer to give Arya another hug. "It might not come soon, but I will. I promise."</p><p>"Good. Thank you." She returned the gesture. "Now, I must ask, why are your eyes green?"</p><p>Eila seemed to sigh heavily internally by the way her shoulders drooped when they let go of their embrace. "When I have a hard time controlling my own magical abilities, I channel it into changing the color of my eyes. Sometimes I get overwhelmed and it's a safer alternative than hurting people."</p><p>Arya gave her an odd look, then decided that conversation was for later as well. She smiled knowingly. "Elva overwhelms you?"</p><p>Eila instantly went red, answering Arya's question. "And that's okay. Just don't let her distract you from your studies and the same goes for you. We'll talk about that later as well."</p><p>"Yes ma'am. Is it okay if I speak of this to Elva prematurely? It's stressing her out just as much as me before you said the things you did to me on the side. It would be an unusual sort of cruelty to keep her in the dark while I know things will turn out much less severe than we thought."</p><p>Arya nodded. "Quietly, though, alright?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "I promise." She sounded completely relieved and Arya patted her on the back. "Good. I'll see you downstairs."</p><p>"Mhm. See you downstairs. Thank you, Arya." Eila said warmly.</p><p>With a soft chuckle, the Elf inclined her head. "You're welcome."</p><p>She watched Arya leave and close the door behind her. A smile spread across her lips. It <em>was</em> going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Happy new year! I needed another break from this story, so I took it once the holidays were over. I also needed some time to write fanfiction for <em>The Last of Us: Part II.</em> I might post it, I haven't decided. I've gained a lot of confidence through this story, but for now, this story is the top priority. It's like a soap opera for me, I literally have no idea when it's going to end, but that's okay. I'm having fun and I hope you guys are too. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It was interesting because, if you've played <em>The Last of Us: Part II</em>, the main character, Ellie, is nineteen, I believe, and she looks a lot like how I pictured Eila, only with black hair and blue eyes. Yes, Eila has freckles. Don't look her up if you have your own image of Eila in mind, this character is mine as much as she is yours. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now take a breath and get ready because I'll probably have another chapter out soon :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Much love, and thank you all for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." Eila said softly as she tugged on Arya's sleeve. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>The Elf hesitated before nodding. "Yes. I just… wasn't expecting some of the comments I received regarding… the baby."</p>
<p>"Were they bad?" Eila asked softly.</p>
<p>"No… just… descriptive and…" she paused and shook her head. "A little too much information was received on my end."</p>
<p>"Is it okay if I ask for more details?"</p>
<p>Arya smiled internally at the level of comfort Eila had achieved around her, but the weight that existed within her mind caused the positivity to remain within. "They, um… labor complications and how to prevent them." She looked down at herself and laid a hand gently across the swell of her abdomen. "I just wasn't aware of how many ways both of us can die while I'm in that… position. That's all."</p>
<p>Eila's hand slid to hold Arya's after making sure they were mostly alone and that the crowds had left. "You have so much aid here. I can't see much going wrong, and if things do get serious in a bad way, Alagaësia's most skilled magicians are around you, <em>and</em> three dragons. With Eragon and Saphira, <em>four</em> dragons. It'll be okay, I promise, and I make that promise with confidence."</p>
<p>A warm smile spread across Arya's features. "Thank you, Eila."</p>
<p>The half-Elf nodded and took a step back. "Of course, Arya Ebrithil." She looked to Elva and Orik, who seemed lost in conversation.</p>
<p>"I'm hoping he's not trying to get her to marry somebody." Arya sighed and Eila laughed quietly.</p>
<p>"Is he known for that?"</p>
<p>"He's a Dwarf, and Dwarves are very proud of their bloodlines. The best way to secure a bloodline is through marriage, consummation, and procreation in their culture. Elva is human and humans practice marriage, so naturally he would be terrorizing her about it."</p>
<p>The Elf looked over to find Eila observing the conversation, though her eyes were on Elva with fondness. Arya nudged her, causing her to jump. "What'd I just say?"</p>
<p>"King Orik may be discussing marriage matters with Elva because she is human and has grown rather drastically over the past month. She looks of age to marry in human society. Securing bloodlines and whatnot."</p>
<p>Arya chuckled. "Okay. Just making sure."</p>
<p>"You told me to not get distracted." Eila smiled. "I'm doing so productively so I don't miss any of the important things."</p>
<p>"Oh, is that it?" Arya raised a slanted eyebrow. "Well, I can't say I'll blame you. Elva is beautiful and I understand what it's like being in a new relationship."</p>
<p>Eila smiled and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey… how are you and Eragon?"</p>
<p>She watched the smile fade from Arya's lips. "I haven't spoken to him in over a month. I need to scry him. Maybe this evening I will."</p>
<p>"You also need to rest, remember. Be careful with how much you're working yourself. Standing here for two hours is uncomfortable to begin with, and even more so when pregnant. If it were me and I had the freedom to choose how my schedule looked, I would reschedule the meeting with Orik today for tomorrow and perhaps do sword fittings then as well." Eila gestured to her own sword belted at her left hip. "You're still recovering from that respiratory infection too. Let yourself rest." Eila stressed as gently as she could without offending her cousin.</p>
<p>Arya's head bowed in thought. She could speak with Fírnen about it, but she knew he would side with Eila on this one. He and Eylörís left to hunt once they were sure they met everyone who had attended. Now they were in those moments of transition. "Would you be agreeable to go with Elva to the forge to see Rhunön while I attend that meeting with Orik? If we are to speak about lesson plans, I can fill you both in later. Besides, I think it would be good for you both to get out and explore a little bit."</p>
<p>Eila straightened with a frown. "Just me and Elva?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Arya nodded. "I'm curious about that sword of yours and I think it would take the stress off of Elva if it were just you two. I understand that she is sensitive and as a new Rider, her own abilities have shifted in ways none of us understand yet. She needs to keep them under control."</p>
<p>The half-Elf nodded. "She isn't… fragile."</p>
<p>"I know, but it's more a matter of keeping her abilities in check. The less stress, the better. That's usually how things go, right?"</p>
<p>Eila nodded again but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Are you worried about going out?" Arya asked tenderly.</p>
<p>"A little…" Eila spoke quietly as she gazed down at the floor.</p>
<p>Arya gave a sympathetic look. "You don't have to tell them anything about your past or your family if you don't want to. Remain vigilant to what you feel is right. You are your own person here." She smiled and reached over to rub Eila's back, and through her tunic, Arya could feel the braided scar that ran down her cousin's spine.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Eila's shoulders sagged. "Alright, so… I'll… go with Elva to see Rhunön, and you will talk with King Orik about lesson plans."</p>
<p>"That's the intent. Once you're finished with sword fittings, you and Elva should visit Angela. I think it would be good to tell her about an interesting and <em>budding</em> relationship. Angela has become sort of a mother figure to Elva. It would be good to tell her about what's going on."</p>
<p>Eila's cheeks instantly went red and a quietly strangled sound made its way up her throat. "Yes ma'am…" her gaze fell to her hands and she messed with her fingers.</p>
<p>"I have a question, though. A little off-topic." Arya said calmly and Eila looked up.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Mhm." The Elf hummed. "Your gloves. Are they… <em>special</em> leather?"</p>
<p>"Uh… no… no they're not. Just um… worked deer hide." She tried to hide her left hand so Arya wouldn't comment on her shortened ring finger. <em>So far she hasn't noticed it.</em></p>
<p>"How long have you had them?"</p>
<p>"This pair…" Eila paused to think. "I think about three years. I've never seen the sun until a few months ago and I wasn't always allowed a device for timekeeping, so that's a very rough estimate. May I ask why?"</p>
<p>"I just wondered." Arya said gently. "Would you consider taking them off from time to time? It's an exercise that'll help you build confidence, and I don't mean this disrespectfully. I don't mind it if you kept them on, but the world also has a lot to offer in terms of touch and I'd like you to know those pleasures as well." She smiled. "Give it thought."</p>
<p>Eila smiled, then hesitated before slipping her right glove off, then the left. She rolled them together and worried them in her fists.</p>
<p>"You did well with your burn." Arya reached out and gently touched the smooth skin that resided along the back of Eila's right hand.</p>
<p>"Thank you. I have a lot of experience with healing burns. Never on myself, though. I'm happy with the way it turned out, despite the places that weren't injured enough to restructure. Thankfully, my nerves are all still intact."</p>
<p>"That's part of the reason I told you to not burn yourself again."</p>
<p>"My nerves?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Arya said with a slight smile, then gestured with her head towards Elva and Orik. "Come on, let's go tell them of the plan."</p>
<p>"Okay." Eila said softly and followed.</p>
<p>Upon approaching them, Elva's eyes instantly went to Eila's. She was holding her dragon in her arms as he seemed to desire closeness. In fact, he might actually be asleep, she realized.</p>
<p>"Ah, Lady Eila!" Orik's booming voice caused the half-Elf to jump.</p>
<p>He laughed splendidly. "Oh forgive me as it was not mine intention to startle you!" He smiled and bowed to her.</p>
<p>She smiled nervously and nodded. "It's okay." She said quietly, unsure of how she should behave around him. She looked to Elva who smiled at her and Eila felt her concentration disappear.</p>
<p>"Orik, I have proposed to Eila that she and Elva go to Rhunön's forge while you and I discuss what is needed. It'll give us a chance to catch up and my apprentices need to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. What say you?" Arya offered right away and Orik smiled.</p>
<p>"I am flexible to what is needed, I'm indifferent as to what we do." He smiled up at Arya.</p>
<p>"Fantastic. The plan has been changed, then." Arya smiled pleasantly, then looked at her students. "Eila, Elva, Rhunön's forge is due West of where we stand now. It shouldn't be too hard to find. If you do need help, just ask." She looked more pointedly at them. "No funny business until after you both speak to Angela once you're finished with getting fitted with a sword. The time you have in excess is yours until supper."</p>
<p>Elva looked confused and Eila gave her a reassuring look. "Yes, Ebrithil. Of course." Eila bowed.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ebrithil." Elva nodded her bow as it was hard to bend while holding a sleeping dragon. She couldn't help the pink flush that danced along her pale features.</p>
<p>"Good, now off you go." Arya smiled and shooed them away, leaving her with Orik.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello again! It's been a while! I've been busy, forgive my absence. Trust me, I tried my hardest to write productive chapters for this fic and every single time I found my inspiration to be exhausted, which is terrible. Gotta love that Writer's Block. Well, time for the good news. I found my inspiration again and wrote two whole chapters for you lovely ladies and gentlemen (this chapter included), and I've already got the 38th chapter going as well, so that's cool.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>As always, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as well as this chapter, as mundane as this particular one is.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I love you all!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya and Orik had gone over everything from history and literature to trade skills when it came to lesson plans. Some were more structured than others and some needed refining, but it was a start and a good one at that.</p><p>The conversation lulled to personal topics and Arya did her best to steer the conversation away from her pregnancy until it became an impossible task to keep discreet.</p><p>"Four months." She smiled tiredly and let a hand drift across her swollen midriff under the table they sat at. She felt a light flutter against her hand and she did her best to hide her anxiety. The recent milestone had only made the prospect of becoming a mother more real, and with it, her worries about failing at it.</p><p>"Ah, congratulations!" Orik cheered jovially. His mind began working and he frowned slightly. "You were pregnant when we saw Eragon off." He commented aloud though he instantly realized he probably shouldn't have.</p><p>"I didn't know it then. Fírnen, I think, did. He didn't say anything until about a month and a half later." Arya told him, and he saw the insecurities manifest within her usually powerful gaze as she reached up to fiddle with the placemat in front of her.</p><p>He smiled anyway, more gently this time. "Well, I'm happy for you." His voice was kind and she looked up.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Of course." He chuckled softly at a memory. "Hvedra is about six months pregnant now. She practically kicked me out when I left for Du Weldenvarden, but I know she misses me. I miss her beyond exhaustion. She's in good care, though, so I know she's alright." He volunteered.</p><p>"How long do Dwarven pregnancies last?" Arya asked and he looked at her quizzically.</p><p>"Twelve months." He said. "I thought that was taught in your kinder lessons."</p><p>"It <em>is</em>." Arya stated. "I… didn't attend the ones about reproduction when I was a girl."</p><p>Orik's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You do know how babies are made… right?"</p><p>Arya's cheeks reddened and she stiffened. "Of course I do." Her aggression settled with a sigh and she relaxed back into her chair. "Though, I don't exactly know what I've gotten myself into. That's all." She confessed.</p><p>"You didn't do any reading beforehand?" He asked, oblivious to her discomfort.</p><p>She straightened and closed her eyes. "I didn't…" she<em> almost</em> yelled. "I didn't… <em>expect</em> this." Her voice had fallen and she settled again. "I didn't have any reason to do any reading beforehand." She sighed. "The wards we used as contraceptive protection failed, which is highly unusual."</p><p>Orik nodded. "I see." His voice became tender. "And may I inquire about the father in all of this? I understand Elves do not have a religion, nor do you practice marriage, but as your friend I am bound to worry for you. Arya, you shouldn't have to be alone."</p><p>Arya felt her throat constrict and it took her a long moment to gather her composure and respond. "I'm not alone. Not really. I have Fírnen, and Eila and I have grown close. Then there's Angela. Eragon…" she started and Orik's eyes widened slightly. "Is across the sea. He can't be here, though he desires to through paternal duty and perhaps…" <em>romance</em>. She shook her head and let the subject drop.</p><p>"Is he keeping in contact with you?" Orik asked.</p><p>"Yes, though it is me who has neglected to contact him. I told him it was going to be difficult to communicate while I was traveling, so it's been about a month since we've spoken."</p><p>Orik nodded then straightened. "You should go speak to him, then. I feel our meeting is over for now. We've settled many things today." He smiled. "You need to take care of yourself and your relationship with Eragon."</p><p>Arya smiled and laughed lightly. "You sound like everyone I know."</p><p>"They all have a good point. Self-care is important." He grinned, then prepared to hop down from his seat, though he didn't move much more than that. "Thank you for confiding in me today. It means a great amount to me."</p><p>Arya nodded. "Of course." <em>She hadn't meant to.</em></p><p>He nodded, then bowed with a fist over his chest. "May I ask something of you before I go?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'd like to request a meeting with Eila. I'd like to get to know her a little better. It is a precaution I wish to take as King. The leaders of Alagaësia would benefit from knowing the Riders that protect them. Besides, she seems interesting." He grinned. "I think she may have an eye for Elva."</p><p>Arya huffed a laugh. "It's funny you should say that. Don't say anything to either of them, but I caught her and Elva this morning doing…" she tossed the words around in her mouth for a time. "They were kissing." With a frown, she looked up at him. "I have no issue with it, but if it were you, how would you handle the situation?"</p><p>Orik's eyebrows had risen into his hairline. "Well… is a relationship of that sort accepted here in Ellesméra?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Then, if they weren't Riders, it would be fine, but since they're <em>both</em> Riders, things become more complicated." He spoke aloud while he ran his fingers through his beard absently. Arya didn't say anything, only listened. "I would say that if you can foresee a healthy, strong relationship between the two, then let it stay. If it's something of the experimental nature, then have it broken. There's too much at stake for something experimental to end up breaking a heart. If it does get serious, make sure to encourage a healthy atmosphere and teach them how to communicate with each other to avoid any drama that could hurt their education or cast either of them in a bad light due to immaturity." He looked up at her. "That is what I would do if I were in your position. I don't know if they need to get permission from you or anyone else, but I urge you to be careful, <em>especially </em>with Elva."</p><p>Arya sighed and nodded. "I think this relationship is good for both of them. Eila was raised in Urû'baen and, as you know, Elva has been an outcast nearly since day one. I think they feel like they belong somewhere and with someone. At least, this is from what I've been able to gather from the few conversations I've had with Eila about it since this morning. It's too early to determine whether this is experimental or not, but I believe it has the potential to be strong and healthy. Your advice is very helpful, thank you." Arya smiled. "A meeting with Eila will be arranged. I will warn you to tread lightly when asking about her past. She's been through more than either of us could imagine." Her smile softened.</p><p>Orik nodded, then slid off of his chair and bounced to the floor. "Thank you for allowing this. I am flexible on time, so it would be best to work around her in this case. Now, go speak with Eragon. That is important too. I'm eager to hear about his advancements. You have the map I gave you. Please share with him the potential locations I have circled."</p><p>"I will do that. I appreciate this chance to talk with you outside of the professionalism that is required by our positions." Arya nodded with the bow of her head.</p><p>"As do I, Arya. Thank you, and I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself." He bowed at the waist with a fist pressed to his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, Orik. I'll see you soon." She smiled kindly and so did he before he turned and left, leaving her alone in the Commons room.</p><p>When all had grown silent and still, Arya hoisted herself up into a standing position, then sighed with exhaustion. She wanted to sleep more than she wanted to talk to Eragon, but she also knew that he was probably worried. They've been back for four days now and she hadn't had the chance to scry him. <em>That</em> she felt bad about.</p><p>With a sigh, she started up the spiral staircase that took her up into the trees and she thought about all the things she would need to tell Eragon. Maybe it wouldn't be a long conversation.</p><p>Reaching the top, she trudged into her room and closed the door, then fell back onto her neatly made bed. She remembered doing the same thing after just learning of her pregnancy, only that time, she was practically paralyzed with terror and didn't move for what felt like hours. She let her hand rest on her belly again as she curled up on her side to stare out the window. <em>So much has changed</em>.</p><p>
  <em>So much will continue to change. Just like the seasons.</em>
</p><p>Giving herself a moment to rest, Arya felt more relaxed by the time she was sitting at her desk, cluttered with papers and letters. She absently sorted them into piles to be looked at later. Her eyes eventually came to rest on her own reflection and she winced slightly. She looked tired and thin, and with careful fingers, she undid the band that held her hair back. The inky mass fell over her shoulders and upper back. It had grown a few inches since she cut it last, which was okay. She hadn't decided if she liked it on the shorter side or not.</p><p>Brush in hand, she began the not so tedious practice of combing her dark locks. It used to be a chore, but now it wasn't. She was done in less than a few minutes.</p><p>Once more did she look at her reflection and this time, she pressed her fingers to her cheek, trying to convince herself that it was only the light and not her unwellness.</p><p>"Alright, love." She spoke, then looked down at herself. "Let's talk to your father for a little while." Her hands found the swell of her abdomen instantly and she hugged herself close. "Draumr kopa." She fixed her posture as the mirror went dark.</p><p>She was met with a lot of white space, which she didn't like. A few belongings of Eragon's showed up. His sword. A few chests of Eldunarí. His bedroll. She smiled. He's had that thing for so long.</p><p>Eragon himself was busy doing something, and by the way his hands moved, she figured he was binding a book. She opened her mouth to speak, but his hand went to his necklace and he looked over at her. His jaw dropped and he threw himself out of bed. "Arya! You're okay!" He cheered as he rushed over to his mirror. He remained standing, which let her know he had a full-length mirror in his room.</p><p>"I'm alright." She couldn't help her smile. "I'm sorry it took so long to contact you… there's so much going on here at home."</p><p>He nodded and she swore she saw tears in his eyes. "A lot has been happening here too. We found an island! It's beautiful and the dragons love it. Saphira is having fun with the sand. Have you ever seen <em>black sand</em>? We're working on designs for the Keep and we're still coming up with what to name this place. It's only been about a week, I think. Blödhgarm has a better grasp on the days than I do. The trees are purple on the inside!" He exclaimed excitedly and took a breath. "I've helped sing the structures we're living in and it's very hard to work with because of how slow the trees grow, but it's <em>beautiful.</em>" His eyes shone like stars and Arya couldn't help the easy smile that tugged in her lips.</p><p>Nervousness clouded the clarity in his gaze. "H-how are you? A-and the baby? You don't look well…" he grimaced. "I didn't mean that offensively, I'm just worried abo-"</p><p>"<em>Eragon</em>." She smiled through the weariness. "We're both healthy. Juniper is a little bit behind schedule, but it's not life-threatening or negative in any way. He's still in a healthy range. I ended up with a respiratory infection and because my grasp on magic has vanished entirely, I'm fighting it on my own. Again, we're fine. Just tired. That's what delayed me in scrying you. We arrived in Ellesméra three days ago. Four if you count today."</p><p>His eyes were wide and he was silent for a long while, then he frowned. "You're remembering to eat and drink water, right?"</p><p>Humor found Arya's eyes. "I'm reminded of that from five different directions: Fírnen, Eila, Eylörís, Elva, and Angela. I couldn't forget even if I wanted to." She smiled. "But thank you for checking in on that. It means a lot."</p><p>"Well, of course. I care about you and your well-being, even more so now that we're having a baby." His expression fell. "I wish I could be there with you…"</p><p>Arya shifted and a sad look creased her features. "Me too." She couldn't look at him as she rubbed her shoulder. For once, the vulnerability she was giving to him didn't hurt or feel like a breach into her private mind. It was a simple truth she's waited too long to admit.</p><p>Eragon straightened his tunic and adjusted his posture. "I'm coming home." He said quietly. "I spoke with Blödhgarm and with Glaedr and the Eldunarí and they agree that I should spend the rest of your duration and a few months following in Ellesméra with you. The Elves know how important having a child is and while it's a strange time for me to leave, this is… most important." He exhaled, then took a deep breath in. "I need your permission, though."</p><p>Arya's eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock. "Well… how soon…?" She worked her jaw and shook her head. "How long will you stay on your island before they let you go?"</p><p>"Two months. That way, by the time I reach Ellesméra, you'll be, <em>I think</em>, about seven months in by the time I reach you. That'll give us five months before the baby comes and I'll be allowed to stay for four months following the birth. I could be called back here to the island, but the two months I'm working in currently are for planning purposes." His fingers worried at the sleeves of his soft blue tunic.</p><p>"I see…" Arya began as she tried to decipher the war between logic and her heart. "If it's been approved on your end… then you have my permission." A smile split across her face at the openly joyful expression Eragon gave.</p><p>"I get to come home?" He asked, just to be sure as he settled his bouncing.</p><p>Arya nodded, feeling the happiest she's been since… she couldn't remember, but that wasn't the point. Her heart swelled. "You do, yes."</p><p>She grinned as Eragon threw his arms up in the air and released a long breath to substitute a call of elation. His whole body sank with his quiet cry and he reminded her of the boy she once knew who was green to the warpath. <em>How he's grown</em>, she thought.</p><p>"I get to come home!" He was grinning like a fool.</p><p>The baby kicked at her hand and she looked down at herself. "I think the baby is happy about it too… I can feel him kick now."</p><p>Eragon's reaction sobered and his gaze became soft. "Against your hand?"</p><p>"Mhm." She hummed in response along with a nod. "It started only yesterday evening when I was trying to go to bed, so I've only gotten to experience it a few times."</p><p>"I wish I could feel it." He responded softly.</p><p>"You will. He'll only get stronger, you know." She rolled her eyes. "Oh he's going to be a pain to sleep with when he gets bigger." She sighed with a light smile.</p><p>"Does he pain you now?" Eragon looked worried.</p><p>"Not really. Sometimes he's awake when I'm trying to sleep. He's discovered how to somersault." She huffed a laugh. "Actually, he's known about that. It's just more exaggerated now that he's older."</p><p>Eragon nodded. "I'm glad he's not hurting you."</p><p>"I'd gladly endure it if it came to that, you know." She said pointedly. "He's my son. I love him."</p><p>Eragon smiled and rested his fingers on the liquid surface of his mirror, causing a calm ripple to run through the surface. Arya reached up to do the same, though her mirror was solid. "I love him too, Arya." His expression became peaceful. "Tell me about what's going on at home." He said as he pulled away.</p><p>Arya did the same and looked outside. "Well, it's getting warmer, so the forests are starting to wake up and grow. I've sent magicians to help raise Carvahall. I have yet to check in on that, but to my knowledge everything is going well." She smiled. "You won't recognize Elva anymore. She's grown into a beautiful young woman and she appears to be about Nasuada's age. Interestingly, a dragon hatched for her two days ago and her Gedwëy Ignasia is much different than our own." Arya held out her left hand to show the silver oval on her palm. "I'll have her join me the next time I talk with you."</p><p>He was silent as he absorbed that piece of information. "She could probably destroy the world if she wanted to."</p><p>Arya nodded. "She knows that, but I think she's growing afraid of herself because of it. At this point Angela and I are trying to build a safe and welcoming environment for her to learn in. Hopefully her dragon will help her learn to control herself as well." Another smile marked her lips. "She and Eila have grown closer than I expected, so hopefully they'll help each other learn as well."</p><p>Eragon looked at her funnily. "What do you mean 'closer than you expected'?"</p><p>"I walked in on them kissing rather deeply this morning. Orik advised me to let the relationship stick around if it has the potential to become serious and to break it apart if it's simply experimental and then to help guide them toward a healthy relationship if it is to stick around. I was speaking with him earlier about lesson plans and the subject came up."</p><p>Eragon was frozen as he worked to take in everything. "They're both women."</p><p>Arya frowned. "Yes they are."</p><p>"And… they were kissing?"</p><p>"Yes." She said in a harder tone than she meant.</p><p>"That's odd."</p><p>She shifted and pursed her lips. "No, it's not. Attraction and the capability to love another is rather universal. Have you… never seen a same-sex couple before?" her neutral expression became a frown.</p><p>"I don't believe so, no." He confessed and she smiled.</p><p>"Well, they exist and it's okay that they exist."</p><p>"I never said it wasn't okay, I only was saying it's unusual." He replied. "I'm okay with Eila and Elva being in a relationship so long as they don't break any rules or hurt each other. I don't know Eila very well, but I think Elva would benefit from being close with someone." He smiled and shrugged. "How is Eila, by the way?"</p><p>"She's doing alright, I think. She's currently with Elva, who is getting fitted for a sword. They are to start sparring lessons tomorrow. I'm glad to say that she's been able to loosen up a bit since we met. We've built a good relationship so far. I'm trying not to show favoritism between her and Elva, because Eila is my cousin. If I do, I honestly don't mean to, but I'm excited to have found a cousin I never knew about." Arya smiled with joy.</p><p>"Is she displaying any of her father's traits?" He asked a little worriedly.</p><p>"Aside from the silver tongue, not really. When she's excited about something, an unusual accent slips out that I can't exactly place. Her first time seeing trees was about a two-day, intermittent monologue. She was very nice to the people within the small towns we ended up in. She's good at conversation." Arya frowned, then. "She either has Repeating Trauma or is on the brink of having it. It prevents her from sleeping and she occasionally woke up screaming while we were on the road." A curious look crossed Arya's features. "I think Elva's presence helps. When Elva was bonded to her dragon, the overwhelm in the magic knocked them both out for about two days. Eila stayed with her the whole time and I don't think she was troubled by her dreams at all."</p><p>"Another reason for them to stay together." He smiled. "As long as they're happy and healthy. I'm glad to hear Eila is doing better and I hope she continues to improve. I remember you mentioned Orik was in Ellesméra. How is he?"</p><p>Arya shrugged. "Expecting his first child with his wife, Hvedra. She's about six months along and Dwarves also have twelve-month pregnancies. He's doing well here in Ellesméra. He's assimilating quite nicely." She complimented.</p><p>"Oh, tell him 'congratulations' for me, will you?"</p><p>"Of course I will. You're his foster brother." She smiled and so did Eragon.</p><p>"Thank you." He shifted and looked down at his feet. "Now, I think… you should get some rest." He worried about offending her.</p><p>"I do too." She agreed and he looked up at her, surprised. "Eragon, I always enjoy talking with you."</p><p>"As do I, and you have no idea how glad I am to have spoken to you today." He grinned.</p><p>"Me too, and I'm so sorry that I haven't contacted you sooner. I feel like so much has happened, even though it's only been a month."</p><p>"I can relate to that. It's been busy here on the island. It's hard work, but I like it. I get homesick often, but like a wise Elf once told me, just think of the cause and the purpose we're tending to and find home in that."</p><p>Arya smiled. "Was it Kenri?"</p><p>Eragon straightened. "How did you know?"</p><p>"Educated guess." She shrugged. "I'll let you go. Get back to work and do good things." She grinned jokingly.</p><p>"You too, Arya Svit-Kona." He twisted his hand and arm over his sternum and bowed. "Take care of yourself. I'll talk to you soon."</p><p>"Alright. I promise. I'll see you soon."</p><p>They ended the incantation and the last thing she saw of him was his deep brown eyes smiling back at her with joy and she suddenly felt much lighter.</p><p>She rubbed circles into her belly and sat back, then closed her eyes. "I miss him Juniper." She smiled. "But he'll be home soon, though. He'll be home soon."</p><p>The Juniper kicked in response and Arya's smile widened. "I love you too, buddy. I love you so much."</p><p>And everything was going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Greetings! This was written between two and five o'clock in the morning today and I have done a read-over of it, but with that said, I'm running on three hours of sleep (I've developed insomnia this year) and I might've missed something, so please forgive anything that doesn't blend well or is spelled incorrectly or is incorrectly placed or... something of that nature. I'm okay, I promise. I'm just adjusting to a new schedule that hasn't been changed in two and a half years and I think I might have depression too, but that's not the point, the point is that I'm trying and it's hard, but it's getting better (I think). Also, I started magnet fishing. That's when you throw a heavy-duty magnet that's attached to a long length of cord </strong>
  <strong>into the water </strong>
  <strong>and then pull it back and see what you've caught. You'd be surprised what people drop in the water here in Narnia.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alright, enough rambling. I hope you guys are doing well and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let the Burrow Grubs bite! I'm going to try sleeping now :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Learning to Let Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya's nose crinkled slightly as she frowned. "Why are you both wet?"</p><p>Eila looked to Elva, who looked back at the half-Elf. "Swimming lessons." The shorter of the two answered as she shifted her weight. Her dragon was cradled in her arms, mostly asleep, but aware of his surroundings. "Eila doesn't know how to swim and I do. We found a river after talking to Angela about…" Elva gestured between the two of them. "We have her <em>blessing</em>." Elva couldn't help her smile despite trying to sound sarcastic. She failed and it sounded like overemphasis.</p><p>"And what about a sword?" Arya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"A Willow Leaf Sabre was determined to be the best fit for me. Rhunön Elda is reshaping the hilt and grip of a previously existing sword to better fit my hand. She said it should be finished by either tomorrow or the day after." Elva nodded.</p><p>"Good." Arya responded. "Now tell me how swimming lessons went." She looked between them and smirked when their cheeks simultaneously pinkened.</p><p>"I can tread water now." Eila said quietly. "I uh… have a small fear of the water. I don't know what's in there that'll bite me."</p><p>"Nothing's going to bite you." Elva looked over at her and spoke pointedly. "You flail too much."</p><p>"Hey!" Eila laughed and Arya watched the friendly exchange with interest.</p><p>"Well you're better now than you were when you started. I'm proud of you for that." Elva stressed with gentle seriousness, which caused a genuine smile to crack across Eila's features.</p><p>"Thank you for teaching me." the half-Elf said with a deepening blush.</p><p>"Of course." Elva bowed slightly.</p><p>Arya watched them for a moment and shifted in the plush couch that resided in the main gathering room. She was taking a moment to observe and appreciate her home and the silence before her students returned from their adventures.</p><p>"Did you two do anything else?"</p><p>"No. Just our tasks and swimming lessons. The water was unusually warm for this time of year, which is why we were able to stay out so late." Eila replied.</p><p>"If you were where I think you were, that river is subjected to volcanic activity. Don't worry, none of us are in danger." She smiled, but Eila looked disturbed by that fact and Elva looked fascinated.</p><p>"Like hot water springs?" The shorter of the two asked quickly.</p><p>"In a way." Arya answered. "More like an underground volcanic sewer system that happens to be a little bit closer to the surface than what is considered normal. It causes the layers of the ground we stand on to be much warmer than in other places around Alagaësia. Hot springs are produced by tears in the ground where water from down below is heated and pushed out rapidly. The volcanic ducts I'm referring to give the potential of much hotter water if there was a tear water could escape from. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, I know you both must be cold by now, so go get cleaned up. Thank you for allowing yourselves to dry off a little bit before returning. It's already getting dark and Angela and Orik will be over in an hour or two for dinner this evening."</p><p>"Yes ma'am." Eila bowed.</p><p>"Of course, Ebrithil. Thank you." Elva also bowed.</p><p>"Wonderful, now off you go. See you both in a little while." Arya gestured with her hands and her two students bowed again, then left.</p><p>"Race you up the stairs." Eila smiled and bounced slightly on the balls of her feet.</p><p>"You'll win! I'm not an Elf." Her dragon startled at the sudden noise and he squirmed out of her embrace. She set him on the floor where he wandered back towards the couches. He chose a soft seat and leapt up, let out a long yawn, then curled into a spiral. Elva went to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before he fully drifted to sleep. Through their link, she sent images of the things she loved about him and he did the same for her.</p><p>Eila watched the transaction and patiently awaited her return. "I'm <em>half </em>an Elf and you're a Rider now. We're pretty equally matched." She inclined her head.</p><p>"Alright, fine. Where is the finish line?" Elva observed her features, seeing a lightness in Eila she'd never witnessed before.</p><p>"The very top step, past the bannister."</p><p>"Mhm, okay. Let's go." Elva grinned and turned her body so she was facing the stairs. She was positioned on the left, closest to the center of the spiral.</p><p>Elva readied herself and bent low. She set her right foot forwards so the left would be the first to touch the first step. Eila did the same but made it so her right foot would be first.</p><p>"Ready? Go!" Eila called and they both took off up the stairs.</p><p>"Don't hurt yourselves!" Arya called after them, hoping they heard her over the ruckus of their bare feet on the smooth wooden platforms. When they lost their boots, Arya didn't know, but she would ask them about it later.</p><p>She watched as they scrambled up the stairs, but tension immediately ran up her body when she watched Eila very effortlessly climb up to stand on the railing then jump to the next level, climb up, then repeat the process before deciding to throw herself over and back onto the stairs to continue running.</p><p>"Not fair!" Elva called as she passed Eila.</p><p>"Keep running!"</p><p>Elva frowned at the slight change in Eila's voice, but her legs never faltered.</p><p>They didn't have much farther to go and Elva had the advantage of running along the inside. Her path was shorter, but Eila skipped more steps than Elva did to keep up. The half-Elf was taller anyway.</p><p>With one final leap, Elva sent herself over the top step in a feat of strength she hadn't known she was capable of, effectively surprising herself. Eila was not even a second behind, but she was crouched next to Elva in an instant.</p><p>"Did you get hurt?" She said with urgent yet careful concern, slightly out of breath as she scanned Elva's body for injury.</p><p>"No… why?" Elva frowned as she sat up.</p><p>"The arrows, we need to…" Eila frowned and gestured as she turned around to look behind her. Her expression softened and she pulled away. "Oh… n-never mind. Seriously, though, are you okay?"</p><p>"Eila… what arrows? What's going on? I'm fine, I promise, but what are you talking about?" Elva said quickly as she let her hands rest on Eila's shoulders.</p><p>A long moment passed between them and Eila's posture sank. "Sometimes memories of the past merge with the present." She sounded guilty. "I can't distinguish the two when it happens. I'm so sorry if I scared you." Eila looked back up to find Elva's gentle gaze.</p><p>"You didn't scare me, Eila, I guarantee it, I'm just more worried about you now than anything." Elva pressed her hand to her partner's cheek and brushed her thumb under Eila's eye. She suddenly looked worn and completely exhausted.</p><p>"I'm okay. It's just something that happens occasionally. I honestly didn't think racing you up the stairs was going to trigger something. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you." Eila said softly and Elva brought her close into a warm embrace. Their clothes were damp and cold and uncomfortable, but neither wanted to move because of the emotional significance.</p><p>"You didn't hurt me." Elva whispered softly. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. You'll feel better after a nice warm bath, yeah? And if not, I'll be right there with you to help you feel better."</p><p>She felt Eila nod into her shoulder before she pulled away.</p><p>"Mhm. Yeah." She offered a weary smile as she watched Elva stand. She grasped her partner's forearm when the offer of help up was extended and soon they were both on their feet.</p><p>Together they walked along the hallway-like pathways that would lead them to their rooms. "This one is yours, right?" Elva asked as she gestured to the bridge that led to a house-like room that mimicked the others including her own.</p><p>"Yes." Eila nodded and squeezed Elva's hand as they began heading up in that direction.</p><p>Eila opened the door and let Elva in first, then closed it when they were inside.</p><p>Most of Eila's things were still packed in her travel bags, Elva noticed, but the room was fully furnished with a table by a large window, a couch, some decorations on the walls, and many shelves that held pots filled with dirt. No flowers or plants grew in them, though. There were a few cabinets to hold things or personal belongings. A door led to the back porch which overlooked the forest in a breathtaking view.</p><p>Eila unbuckled her sword belt and let the sword's weight fall heavily in her grasp as she wrapped the leather around the sheath. "I'm not quite familiar with this place yet." She said as Elva followed her around the bend of the tree from which this circular room was grown. A suit of black armor stood idly on a mannequin. "But my bed and bathroom are downstairs, just like in your room." She gestured to the spiral staircase that led to the lower level.</p><p>"You can stay if you want to, but I know you're cold and uncomfortable in those clothes." She hesitated. "But I'd like to show you how the taps work before you go. They've got a slightly different look about them compared to the systems in Ilirea. They're not too much different, though."</p><p>"Oh, of course." Elva smiled and nodded towards the stairs.</p><p>Eila gestured slightly and Elva followed. "This way."</p><p>They walked downstairs and to the door at the end. Elva gazed out at the open view of the forest, bringing light into a place that would be dark if there weren't any Werelights or open portals to the outside.</p><p>"My room." Eila brightened because it really was <em>her room</em>.</p><p>Setting her sword on the desk within, she moved to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes.</p><p>Elva watched her partner with quiet curiosity and contemplation.</p><p>"Hey, come here." Eila gestured and Elva followed her into the bathroom.</p><p>"See? Not so different." Eila pointed. "This one is still the <em>hot </em>knob and that's the <em>cold </em>knob, but you pretty much just work them the same. The lettering is just different here because my father was an ass and had all of the Elvish script changed." She smiled and Elva kissed her cheek while she worked the knob for 'hot water'.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure Nasuada is going to change it all back to the way it was before, and that includes the hot-cold marks on the faucets." Elva grinned as Eila sat more fully on the tub's edge.</p><p>She knelt between Eila's legs and let her hands rest on her partner's thighs. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course." Eila responded as she combed her fingers through Elva's hair.</p><p>"The marks on your body… the Elves know how to restructure tissue and sinew and bone. If you learned how to do that, would you make your skin look like mine or would you keep it as it is?"</p><p>Eila's eyes traveled along Elva's jaw as she spoke, then down to her neck. "I don't know. They've been a part of me for so long… but they also carry so many horrible memories. I chose to fix my hand because I wanted to see if I could get my skin to return to the way it was when I was born. I wanted to know what it would look like." She presented Elva with her hands just before they returned to their previous task. "What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"Eila, I can't make that decision for you. I'll think you're beautiful regardless of what you choose."</p><p>"You've never seen my skin. Not…" she gestured to her upper half. "This part of me… or the rest of me."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Your heart is beautiful and your mind is beautiful. <em>You</em> are beautiful." Elva reached up and pressed a kiss to Eila's lips. "Scars or no scars. Do what makes <em>you</em> happy, okay?"</p><p>Eila smiled and wrapped her arms around partner. "We've not been together for longer than today and yet I already feel so close to you. Why are you so good to me?"</p><p>"Because you deserve nothing less and I really, <em>really </em>like you." Elva softened. "But I care for you a lot as well."</p><p>Pulling away, Eila looked at her with a mixture of joy and confliction. "You've cared for a long time, haven't you?"</p><p>Elva's eyes fell and so did her expression. "Since I met you in Ilirea… in the kitchens. When it was just me and you that first time." She admitted softly. "When I was nearly two feet shorter and looked like a child." She looked up and into Eila's blue eyes. "You were sick and your shoulder was damaged so badly. I worried you were going to die. That's why I got Nasuada to help… I didn't mean for her to hurt you. <em>I </em>didn't mean to hurt you." Elva's eyes watered and she swallowed thickly.</p><p>"Oh, no, Elva… I didn't understand that I was safe. I didn't understand that you were trying to help and I'll forever thank you for doing what you did because I probably <em>would have</em> died. If that had happened, I would've never met you or Eylörís or Arya or Nasuada or Angela. I wouldn't have discovered that Shruikan was still alive or have gotten to see the eggs, and I would never have found that part of my biological family lives with and in Arya. I wouldn't have found happiness or peace. I would've died alone and in pain without ever having seen the sun, Elva." She smiled softly as tears ran down her cheeks. "You've given me the chance to learn how to live." She closed her eyes. "I can only hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you."</p><p>Elva reached up and kissed her, allowing her hand to thread through Eila's hair, but she jerked away to turn the faucet off. "Sorry… the tub."</p><p>Eila smiled and chuckled waterily. "It's okay…" the words ghosted over her teeth before she turned back to Elva who looked like she was going to do something impulsive.</p><p>"Can I…" Elva stopped herself. "Never mind." She shook her head and smiled.</p><p>"What were you going to ask?" Eila cocked her head on the side.</p><p>Elva looked at her and sighed. "Forgive me if what I ask is too much, and please don't feel pressured to do anything-"</p><p>"Elva. It's okay. I know." Eila kissed her cheek. "Tell me."</p><p>With a shy look, Elva nodded. "I wanted to ask if you felt okay with showing me the marks on your upper half. If you agree, I intend to do the same for you… uh, show you myself also. My upper half."</p><p>Confliction immediately passed over the half-Elf's features, then curiosity, then… a soft smile with a nod. "Yeah… I'm okay with that." She whispered, then looked down and began undoing the clasps on her asymmetrical tunic. She had gotten through two before pausing. "Elva you don't have to do this too if you don't want to. My rules are the same as yours." She looked up and continued undoing her tunic.</p><p>"No, I want to. I'd never ask you to do something I wouldn't do myself." Elva's hand rubbed Eila's thigh and the Half-Elf smiled.</p><p>"Me too." Her hands stilled when she undid the last clasp. "Okay…" she took a deep breath, then let it out and reached up to shrug out of her damp tunic.</p><p>Elva watched her with a tender expression as the white cloth was removed slowly, inch by inch until it was a pile on the floor beside them. She was left in nothing except for her breast wrappings and her trousers.</p><p>Eila's arms went to cover her waist, but Elva pressed a tender hand to the scarred flesh of her forearm. "You have nothing to be ashamed of; nothing to hide. I told you that you were beautiful and you still are. I mean that." She smiled warmly and pressed her left hand to the half-Elf's cheek, causing Eila to smile softly as well. "Your heart rate is rather fast." Elva commented with a playful smirk as she watched Eila's heartbeat pulse through the shining glow of her more than mutated Gedwëy Ignasia.</p><p>"I'm nervous. The… marks on me are not attractive in my mind and they came from a bad place. Not many people know about them."</p><p>Elva let her fingers brush across Eila's shoulder and over the raised scars that were so akin to possibly <em>thousands</em> of marks on the rest of her body. "<em>I</em> think they're attractive." The human smiled softly with a warm look in her eyes. "They show me how strong you are."</p><p>Elva raised up on her knees as the hand that was on Eila's arm moved upwards. "They show me a fragment of how much you've been through." She leaned in close and pressed her lips to Eila's shoulder. "How much you've endured. How you chose to survive." She whispered as she let her hands carefully explore the uncovered skin. "Here… my turn." The shorter of the two sat back on her heels and slid the dark tunic over her head, dropping it next to Eila's discarded garment. It landed with a heavy, wet sound.</p><p>"There… now we're even." Elva didn't want to process the insecurities she had about herself. She knew she was unhealthily thin from having to age so quickly and not being able to keep up nutritionally, and her skin held silvery stretch marks that continued to appear as she had furthered her developments into womanhood.</p><p>She couldn't ignore the look of absolute amazement on Eila's features. "Your skin… is so… <em>smooth</em>." She reached out and laid a hand across Elva's torso when she rose to her knees again. "You're warm…" she cracked a smile.</p><p>"I am living and my normal body temperature does run hotter than a regular human." She answered with that same playful look.</p><p>"No, I mean… <em>you're warm.</em> Everywhere." Eila leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Elva and reveled in the feeling of getting to experience this sort of skin-to-skin contact for the first time in her life. "Durza was cold." She admitted softly. "And <em>you're</em> warm… your skin… all over."</p><p>Eila's simple amazement was heartbreaking to Elva, and she was happy to let her partner hold her and be close. Eila's never had that before, she realized. Nothing in this category of intimacy.</p><p>"You hold so much tension in your back." Elva murmured while she shifted with Eila as she slid off the tub's edge to kneel on the floor as well. "Let me help you with that later."</p><p>Eila pulled away reluctantly to look Elva in the eye. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Have you heard of a massage? Like, how you massage your temples when your head hurts and it feels good?"</p><p>Eila nodded.</p><p>"It's like that, except much better and on your back. Angela taught me as she worked with me while I was growing so quickly. Everything hurt so badly all the time and massaging the areas around the muscles and joints helped significantly. You're retaining so much tension in your back." Elva brought her close. "Like here." She made her hands into a fist and worked them in circles with even pressure around Eila's lower back. "There's a knot where your muscles become cramped due to constant stress or strain. You might be able to feel it." Elva said as she continued to rock her fists around.</p><p>Slowly, she could feel Eila's weight in her arms increase as the half-Elf seemed to begin melting at the feeling. Elva slowly released the pressure she was applying and let her hands lay flat against the branded braid along her partner's spine. She felt along the lengthy scar, using her fingertips to work out any of the smaller knots in between. With a deep inhale, Elva straightened as she worked to get a better angle on Eila's upper back, as that was the worst place so far. "Your shoulder is paining you." She whispered. "I can't do much to help with that, but I can try. Would you be willing to visit with some of the healers here? They might be able to reconstruct the scarred bone." her lips touched Eila's shoulder. "Humans are squishy compared to Elves. You're a little bit of both. Maybe they'll have an easier time mending the bone."</p><p>Eila tensed and buried her face in Elva's neck. "I'm worried they'll find out about my father. I understand I can't do anything about my heritage, but I know they'll be suspicious of me and that there might be an open discussion on whether or not to train me as a Rider." She sighed as relief spread through her body at Elva's ministrations. "I was raised in Urû’baen and I lived there for thirty-four years. I can't see how they wouldn't be suspicious of me, especially when it comes to my knowledge and my abilities." she sighed, her eyes drifting open. "Elva, my mind holds possibly the largest living index of dark magic, dug up by both my father and Durza. The Elves are bound to find out about that. That might be a punishable offence with a penalty of death."</p><p>"You're a Rider, Eila. Eylörís chose to hatch for you with those things in mind. She regarded your heart, which is filled with so much good despite the evils that were inflicted and forced upon you. You shouldn't be punished for the things you couldn't control. Arya will definitely have a say in any sort of verdict to harm you. I will too and I'm sure all three dragons here will raise the dead before so much as a finger is laid on you. A healthy mind can still be a twisted mind and if you consider yourself twisted in an evil way, that's not true. You're too <em>light </em>to be truly dark, but you hold a balance that is admirable." Elva pulled away and looked directly into her eyes. "Dark thoughts don't make you an evil person so long as they don't cause you to inflict harm on anyone." She pressed her lips to Eila's, feeling the warmth that had emanated from the hot water behind them, warming their skin. "I have terrible thoughts sometimes. Evil fantasies I have no control over, but do I act on them? No. Never." Elva smiled. "And if you feel like you need to do something that isn't good, come find me or Arya or Angela. I've had to do that a few times when it was just me and Angela."</p><p>"You did?" Eila asked with a softly worried frown, more out of sympathy than true worry.</p><p>"Yes. I've had the desire to murder those who insult me or get on my nerves. To wordlessly crush a windpipe or cause a heart to explode because I can and nobody else needs to be subjected to such incessant, immature behavior." She smiled. "Those are dark thoughts, and I know how much I'd regret it if I acted on any of them. It wouldn't be worth it. Wordless magic is also dangerous, but I've found anger helps me concentrate. It's a form of passion that drives people to get things done, though it's not very healthy." she chuckled quietly.</p><p>"I know what you mean." the half-Elf replied as her fingers drew patterns on Elva's bare skin. She sighed and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I'm worried about sparring with you, whenever that happens."</p><p>"Why?" Elva asked, trying to search her partner's eyes for answers.</p><p>"Because I have Repeating Past and more than twenty-five years of experience in a fighting style only Durza knew." She clenched her jaw and Elva reached up to press her thumb to the bulge in the contracted masseter muscle. At the touch, Eila relaxed her jaw and sighed in defeat. "I don't want to see you as the enemy and actually try to kill you. The Elves here will most likely know the forms which I use. Sparring with me will only end in injury or death to you if you are my fighting partner." panic formed behind Eila's eyes. They looked slightly grey in the light of the bathroom. "I'm afraid of hurting you."</p><p>"Then we'll have a safe-word." Elva said gently.</p><p>"What's a safe-word?" Eila's slanted eyebrow raised in confusion.</p><p>"It's a word you say that essentially means 'stop' with the indication of a specific issue. Like… if I felt like my curse was getting too overwhelming, I would say 'Toadstool' to Angela and she knew to help me by causing me to lose consciousness." Elva smiled. "And it irritates her because she believes there is no such thing as toads."</p><p>Eila's features crinkled. "She doesn't believe in toads?"</p><p>"No, and there's nothing you can do to convince her otherwise, but if you'd like to pointlessly argue, just bring the topic up to her." Elva grinned. "But what I mean is if we were to spar and you felt your mind begin to act up, you'd say a word that meant to indicate the problem and that you'd need to remove yourself from the situation. It's a faster, simpler way of communicating with your peers and teachers." she bit her lip and kissed Eila again. "And me, because I'm special." she laughed playfully and it caused a smile to crack across the half-Elf's previously sullen features.</p><p>"Yes you are." Eila's smile became a grin as she kissed Elva's nose. "Then let's make a safe-word."</p><p>"Alright. It needs to be something that isn't long or complicated. Probably not anything in the Ancient Language, considering… magic." Elva looked up at her with wide violet eyes. "Something you're okay saying in public. You'll need to share this with Arya and any other instructor we end up working with when it comes to possible triggers. I know that might give you away, but they need to be sympathetic. They'll see that you're trying and that you're putting others' safety as well as your own, <em>first</em>."</p><p>Eila nodded. "Ivy." She answered immediately.</p><p>"Ivy?"</p><p>"Yes. Ivy. Ivy was the first living plant I had ever seen."</p><p>Elva smiled. "So be it. 'Ivy' is your safe-word." She pulled away. "Now I don't want your water to get cold. It's still fairly hot, but still. I also need to bathe as well. Are you alright in here by yourself? I can stay if you want me to."</p><p>Eila let her hands rise to lay on Elva's shoulders. "I'm okay, thank you,  Button."</p><p>"Button?"</p><p>"Your affectionate nickname." Eila clarified as she rose, bringing Elva with her. "For now." She bent and picked up her white shirt. "And I'm also not sending you back to your room without a shirt. Mine has clasps so it'll be easier to put on and take off. Yours doesn't, so leave it here." She smirked with a newfound confidence. "And it means you have to come back to get it." she frowned slightly. "But I'm not trying to… <em>lure </em>you or anything. That's just creepy."</p><p>Elva chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I know you mean well."</p><p>Eila smiled with satisfaction and held her tunic open so Elva could slide her arms through and shrug into it. Despite being wet and having been exposed to the contents of clear river water, it looked completely clean. She turned and the half-Elf smiled. The tunic was slightly too big in the arms and shoulders, but she worked the clasps and closed the longer flap over the shorter one, concealing Elva's body from view.</p><p>"There you go." Eila smiled as she brushed her fingers across the shoulders of the tunic. "Now go on home. I'll see you at dinner in a little while."</p><p>"Okay, <em>fine</em>." Elva said along a sigh for drama's sake, but she sobered and reached up to let her fingers drift across the twenty vertical marks on Eila's upper chest. Her eyes drifted to the other shoulder and she frowned. "Is it okay if I ask what this one is from?" it was a crooked, spider-like scar that was twisted and still slightly pink.</p><p>"I was target practice." her eyes became distant. "Well… Father was angry at me for…" she frowned slightly as if trying to hold back. "For miscarrying. He threw a spear at me, and it struck me here." She tapped it four times before lowering her hand. "Elva… I have a lot that I haven't told you…" She finally made eye contact. "It's okay if you don't want to do this because the vast majority of it is… heavy and sometimes disturbing."</p><p>"No… no, Eila…" Elva stammered and brought her close. "Of course I want to be with you. You're my best friend, except better because I care for you in a romantic way. I'm also hardwired to help. It makes me feel good to make you feel good and I'm genuine about that. I know that also sounds like I'm obligated, and in a way, I am, but I also really do want to help you through all of it. I've made my mind up about that, and if we don't work out as a couple, I'm still going to be there for you if you need me. I really like you, Eila and I do want to be with you. Please don't question that." she felt Eila relax against her a moment before pulling away with a nod.</p><p>"I won't. I promise." A soft smile appeared on her lips.</p><p>"Good." Elva kissed her one last time before letting go. "I'll see you later. I'm going to come by to walk you downstairs, okay? Angela knows, Arya knows…" She frowned, then shrugged. "I don't know if Orik knows, but <em>oh well.</em>"</p><p>"We could get in trouble." Eila said pointedly.</p><p>"Then we're friends for the evening who are sometimes intimate with each other." Elva smiled, then hugged her one last time. "Stay here. I'll find my way home. Relax some."</p><p>Eila nodded. "You too."</p><p>Elva smiled then bowed. "I promise, Rider." She whispered, then left, closing the door softly behind her and giving Eila the privacy she deserved and needed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hi. I've realized I'm not good at writing intimacy, so sorry for that, but I hoped you enjoyed this next installment anyway. I had to patient with this chapter because it wasn't easy to write and I knew it was going to be lengthy to start off with. I wanted to give you guys a nice long chapter, and trust me, it could have been a lot longer, but it was jumbled that way, and I didn't like it. Now I have material for another chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, I love you all, I really do. I'm mostly writing this story for my own enjoyment, but it makes me feel so much better knowing you have stuck with me and read this far along. I never had expected to find people who would enjoy this and also that this story would make it this far. You guys are my motivators to stick with this, and I've become a better writer because of it. I'm trying so many new things, and even if I don't pull them off very well, I can say I tried and that I'm going to keep trying until I get better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you from the bottom of my heart to the tip of my crown (top of head)!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Menoa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya stood before her mirror with a frown that twisted her features. Her hands were draped over the swell of her abdomen as she observed the changes her body had gone through over the past three months she'd spent away from Ellesméra. It hardly felt like three months had gone by. It was hard to believe she was already approaching her fourth month.</p><p>The long cloak she wore around in her room was large and had the ability to engulf her entire figure- swollen middle and all. It bothered her greatly that she couldn't fit into the majority of her wardrobe anymore. For the past <em>decade</em> she'd been slender and nimble and quick and agile.</p><p>Arya sighed. She felt the antithesis of the way she was before she was… noticeably pregnant.</p><p>With a shaky breath, she stood to the side and almost winced at how far her abdomen pushed out past her breasts, but she still held herself close. The old, nearly crippling fears began clawing at her mind, threatening to make everything worse as it constricted her chest and locked her legs in place.</p><p>"<em>Breathe Arya.</em>" Fírnen reminded her from his place on her porch. His silence and ability to remain completely still made Arya almost forget he was there. He blended in so well with the rest of his natural surroundings that he could easily be overlooked despite being in plain sight.</p><p>"Okay…" she glanced over at him then let herself sit on the footboard of her bed and just breathe. She closed her eyes and took a few deep draws of air in through her nose and released them via her mouth.</p><p>"I have a better handle on myself." She smiled sheepishly at him, though it was to cover the anxieties that festered beneath the surface. "Not much better, but it's progress…"</p><p>She let her left hand fall to her belly and she sighed as she tucked her chin to her chest.</p><p>"<em>You're doing well, Stjarna Bjartr.</em>" He encouraged and she laughed softly to herself. "<em>You've come a long way. Remember how you felt that first night?</em>"</p><p>"I do, yes." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't think I've ever been more afraid."</p><p>He hummed in approval. "<em>And here you are. You've made it through to this point where you can show open affection to your hatchling and not seize up, not that doing that is bad. It's okay to be afraid in any measure in any circumstance, especially the one you're in.</em>"</p><p>Arya bit her lip. "I feel like this… calm… or whatever it is… I feel like it won't last. I'm still… scared. Of everything. I'm just waiting for the moment when it gets to be too much again and I'll cave in on myself and have to start back at step one." She closed her eyes at the tears that welled in her eyes. "I'm not… I'm hardly ever positive about this… Fírnen. I wish I was and I have so much to be positive about. I shouldn't… feel this way. It's wrong." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes using her fingertips before they could fall.</p><p>"<em>It's not wrong. You have a lot to worry about. You have an entire forest to run. Students to teach.</em>" He shifted in what looked like a shrug. "<em>External relations to keep the peace. Your relationship with me. With Eragon. Your cousin who is downstairs with Elva, cooking their breakfast.</em>" He grinned. "<em>It seems Elva is teaching Eila how to cook eggs with vegetables.</em>"</p><p>"I'm glad to hear both of them are eating. Neither ate very much last night at dinner and they had a full day of swimming and walking clear across Ellesméra. That can be exhausting, depending on how much exercise they actually ended up getting." Her soft smile was only momentary. "I'm starting to see them both like my own children. I worry and care about both of them."</p><p>"<em>See? Motherhood is building itself into you and it's changing the way you see things. You're… more relaxed with how you communicate with people. You're more approachable.</em>" He gave her an image of herself from his memory. The slight scowl she wore in that image was no longer present. Her eyes seemed softer now. Everything about her seemed less severe when she compared the image in her mind to her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"I'm not ready for motherhood, Fírnen." She spoke while looking at herself in the mirror. "I have the maternal instincts of a rock. So what I can communicate with Eila and Elva like they're my family? They're not… children. I'm having <em>a baby</em>. The first child I've ever held was Ismira and I could barely do that without trying to get out of it and run…"</p><p>"<em>It'll feel different when you get to hold your own hatchling. He will have lived within you for a year. You two will have had time to bond.</em>" Fírnen explained as he watched Arya stand and approach her full-length mirror.</p><p>"It's been almost four months and I haven't… done much to bond with him. I'm just trying to manage all that I'm going through." Her eyes softened when she parted the folds of her cloak, revealing the window of clear flesh which had grown in response to her baby's growth. She frowned when she ran her fingers along the lower section of her belly. It felt rippled, like an improperly stitched wound that had healed sunken below it's usual surface of the skin. Stretch marks. If they felt deep now, they probably would be even deeper after the baby was born. A new wave of self-conscious energy washed over her.</p><p>"<em>And like I said before you're doing well</em>." Fírnen encouraged.</p><p>"I'm trying to." She sighed, then looked over at the green dragon who had since let his head hang through the window. "He's grown so much." She spoke quietly as she let herself observe her son with more detail so she could share the image.</p><p>"<em>He looks like you.</em>" Fírnen mentioned as he watched his Rider.</p><p>"He looks like Eragon. He's got his general face shape."</p><p>"<em>His features are yours, though. The way his eyes look. His mouth</em>."</p><p>"He's nearly seventeen weeks old." Arya looked over at her dragon.</p><p>"<em>And I am a dragon who is almost eleven months old.</em>" Fírnen reminded and Arya sighed.</p><p>"You both are getting so big." She smiled. "It's almost your birthday. One whole year." Her eyelids slid shut. "So much has happened…"</p><p>Everything from Fírnen's hatching; to feeding him and watching him grow; to their first flight; to visiting Eragon and Saphira when he spit his first jet of flame; to flying off after saying goodbye and sailing high above the moonlit clouds; to coming home with Roran, Katrina, and Ismira; to learning about her pregnancy with him, and everything that had happened afterwards flitted through her mind. "You're getting a Hatching Day feast." She said as she looked over at him. "I insist upon it and nothing you say can convince me otherwise."</p><p>"<em>As you wish, Stjarna Bjartr.</em>" He pulled his lips up in the best smile he could manage. "<em>I would not stop you.</em>"</p><p>Her smile fell when the baby kicked and she involuntarily placed her hand over the location where she felt him. When she looked through the portal of skin, he was grinning brightly.</p><p>Arya's frown softened and she tapped her thumb over where he had jammed his foot a moment ago. He shifted and pressed his hand to the area; his expression became curious.</p><p>There was nothing Arya could do to stop her tears at that. This is the first time she'd actually been able to interact with him. She moved her thumb and tapped on an area only an inch from where her thumb was before. His hand followed and she felt it when he reached to meet her.</p><p>Fírnen watched the interactions with interest. He knew it was good for Arya to finally be able to play with Juniper. She could understand their new relationship and begin to build on it as they grew into knowing each other with a conscious mind.</p><p>"Fírnen?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"<em>Yes?</em>"</p><p>She smiled at him. "I'm <em>making</em> a person… he's part of me and I'm part of him…"</p><p>"<em>He is, isn't he?</em>"</p><p>"Mhm…" she hummed as she continued playing with her son.</p><p>"<em>Feel better now?</em>"</p><p>She nodded. "A little bit…" she gave him a shy smile.</p><p>"<em>I think it's safe to say that it's more than just a little bit.</em>" He spoke gently into her mind, feeling a weight lift from her chest. He knew she used to see her baby as a complete stranger, but now that they're getting to interact with each other, she was learning that her Juniper looked up to her, and that he always would because he is her son and she is his mother.</p><p>"I'm worried I'm not going to be good enough." She said softly. "I want to be the best I can for him. He deserves that and more."</p><p>"<em>I believe you are going to do very well, Arya. He deserves a mother who believes in herself to care for him and you deserve to believe in yourself as well.</em>" He said soothingly and a small smile cracked across her features.</p><p>"I'm going to try even harder." She said quietly, but with confidence.</p><p>"<em>You're already doing well, Arya. I know I can't tell you to stop worrying because it's okay to worry, and I wouldn't want you to stop worrying and lose responsibility. I'd only suggest worrying less. I understand that you can never tell a mother to stop worrying, because she never will.</em>"</p><p>Arya huffed out a laugh. "With the amount of worrying I'm doing, I suppose you're right in that I'm doing well." She sighed when Juniper stopped playing with her. "Maybe I should go downstairs and see what my apprentices are up to." Her smile returned. "I'd bet coin that they're either kissing or flirting with each other."</p><p>Fírnen gave a thinking face. "<em>Mmm… I think perhaps Eila would not participate in that outside of their rooms. Elva, on the other hand… she might be the one doing the flirting.</em>"</p><p>"Either way, we should find out before they get themselves into trouble." She looked past him and to the outside. It looked like it might rain. "It's getting late anyway. We need to start the day even though we don't have much going on."</p><p>"<em>Sparring.</em>" Fírnen reminded her.</p><p>"If Elva's sword is ready. Rhunön needs to finish the hilt and grip.</p><p>He hummed, then nudged the air. "Get dressed Stjarna Bjartr. You'll need to do that before anything else."</p><p>She looked down at herself. "Oh, right." She smiled at him and he bowed to her before pulling his head out of her room.</p><p>"<em>I will be out on the deck with the hatchlings.</em>" he said.</p><p>"Alright. Elva's dragon is only a few days old. Be easy with him."</p><p>"<em>Of course.</em>" He offered a smile.</p><p>"I'll see you soon, Fírnen." She bowed to him.</p><p>"<em>See you soon.</em>" He nodded, then backed away further so he could spread his wings and leap into the air. Arya watched him take off into the sky, then turn once he was above the trees. She smiled, then looked down at herself.</p><p>"He keeps good care of us, doesn't he?" She let her hand rest on her abdomen and held it there for a moment before heading back into her room. "I don't know what I'd do without him, Juniper. He's so special to me. Just like you." She smiled at herself before heading to her wardrobe to pick out her clothes for the day, knowing she'd have to get new clothes made soon. She desperately hoped that she wouldn't have to wear dresses.</p><p>She picked a loose black tunic and flexible trousers which looked appropriate enough to go out in, despite how she usually used them to sleep in.</p><p>Some things she would just have to get used to, and for Juniper, it was worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: *Leaps down from scaffolding* Hello there :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yep, this is shorter than normal. Yes, it needs to be here because I feel like it needs to be here. Yes, I almost posted a very bad decision I had written during a stint of time where I hadn't slept in roughly twenty-four hours. I wrote this instead because it was needed and I also wanted to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>It was brought to my attention about Murtagh showing up, and he did... in an older version that I scrapped. I had written all the way up to chapter 38 when I decided it wasn't good, and re-wrote everything starting from chapter 28. In this newer timeline, Murtagh hasn't shown up... yet. The timeline is still getting formed. Hopefully I'll be able to post more often. They might be shorter chapters, but creativity does take time. One of the issues I had with the first version was that I hadn't given myself the proper amount of time to work through everything, and discrepancies and inaccuracies were heavy among those chapters. Plus, I didn't like the flow of those. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>In terms of Arya, she is nearing the end of being sixteen weeks pregnant. For an Elf at almost seventeen weeks with a single child, she looks to be about twenty-four weeks in a human pregnancy, and that is because of the developments Juniper needs to go through with magic and everything else. It was said in the books that Elven children are practically super saturated with magic, which is why such a large portion of an Elf's pregnancy is dedicated specifically to developing magic (in my mind). I have that all worked out. Trust me, I've been thinking about this concept since before I even finished Eldest... three years ago. </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>That is all for today, friends! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, as always :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Naturally Nervous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From twenty feet below her was the sparring field and the prospect of sparring again caused nausea to swell inside of her. It could be a trigger and she might kill someone.</p><p>"Ready?" Däthedr smiled as he gestured with an outstretched hand to the spiral staircase that wound down one of the thick and old trees. She felt Arya rub her back supportively and Eila looked over to give her a nod.</p><p>"I am, Ebrithil." She answered, and she felt the last of Arya's fingertips as she removed herself from her cousin's side. Elva caught her hand and squeezed it quickly before letting go, which caused a soft smile to touch Eila's lips.</p><p>Soon though, she joined Lord Däthedr and followed him down to the area where they would practice. Eila was going first because he and many other people, including Arya, wanted to see how developed her skills were in the art of swordplay.</p><p>They walked to the center of the field with soft black soil beneath their feet: fertile and ready for hosting plant life. Eila was aware of the eyes on her. At the very least fifty other Elves were watching, excluding Arya, Elva, Angela, and Solembum, who took the form of a boy. Not to mention the three dragons who watched with interest behind them.</p><p>"Ebrithil?" She said as confidently as possible, but she couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.</p><p>"Yes, Eila? Is everything okay?" He stopped and answered kindly.</p><p>Her hand worried over the carnelian pommel of her sword. "I have… a… safe-word. I was raised in Urû'baen and I suffer from Repeating Past or at least something like it. Sparring might be a trigger and if it is, I know I can get violent rather quickly. I don't want to hurt anyone." She looked down at her feet, chest and mind filling with shame. "It's, uh… 'Ivy'."</p><p>He smiled kindly. "Don't worry. Thank you for telling me. I don't want you to feel like you're in danger here, so if something bothers you, please let me know." He thought for a second. "Will sparring make you uncomfortable?"</p><p>Eila's eyes widened and she didn't speak for several beats. "I… I don't think so. I'm nervous because we have an audience and I'm worried something is going to happen, but I think that's unavoidable. Besides, I'd like to see how much my skills have decayed. It's been since before Galbatorix died."</p><p>Däthedr nodded. "I see. May I ask who taught you swordplay?" he began walking slowly towards the middle of the field.</p><p>Eila worried at her gloveless hands. "My…" she stopped herself. "Both Durza and Galbatorix. Mainly Durza. Galbatorix hardly ever spent time with me and when he did it was… bad."</p><p>Däthedr eyed her sudden melancholy and his gaze softened. "Are you related to him?"</p><p>She flinched at his question and looked up with a fearful gaze, but she couldn't stop her eyes from watering.</p><p>"I see." Däthedr's voice remained calm and sympathetic. "It's okay, it's not your fault. I asked because some of your quieter features resemble him, and I hope you don't take that with offense. You look a splitting image of Freydis Dröttningu, though. You both have the same eyes."</p><p>Eila tried speaking, but only a soft squeak came out, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Did Arya tell you?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No, I guessed. Unfortunately, I know that if Freydis had been captured, any child that would be born from her would most likely come from Galbatorix himself. Elves would have been too important and advantageous to him. He wouldn't have let anyone else sire a child." He looked at her and studied her features. "Your presence isn't unwelcome here, Eila. Nobody can control who their parents are."</p><p>"But aren't you worried I'd turn into him? <em>I'm </em>worried about that." She admitted softly before she wiped her eyes.</p><p>He looked thoughtful. "I suppose there is a concern, but none of us have really gotten to know you either. Any Elf here knows that judgement built on whim can often be treacherous. Those who are too quick with their opinions are no better off than someone with an arrow in their foot." She smiled warmly. It seemed almost carefree.</p><p>Eila had to take a moment to process everything he just said. "How many people suspect my relation to Galbatorix?"</p><p>He shrugged. "More or less."</p><p>The distress on her features seemed to cause her pain, but she nodded and backed away, deciding she didn't want to talk about it anymore.</p><p>She tapped the tip of each boot behind the heel of the other four times before drawing her sword, Istalrí. "May I ask that you take the offensive first?" Her voice cracked slightly.</p><p>"Of course, but please know that I intend to refrain from lessening the impact or complexity of my own swordsmanship skills." He drew his own sword and settled into his initial stance.</p><p>"I would kindly ask nothing less of you." Eila had already settled into her own stance, sword low and chest unguarded, but not out of mind.</p><p>He inclined his head, then spoke words into his sword to protect the edge. He then gave the incantation to Eila, who spoke to hers with a slightly surprised look. She was used to playing with bare blades.</p><p>When all was prepared, Däthedr skipped forwards to land a blow to her head, her hip, then her stomach in quick succession. His moves were met by Eila's blade and deflected quickly as the flurry continued.</p><p>"Oh you are <em>interesting</em>." He said as he observed her and she felt a tingle run down her spine as she felt his mind brush up against her own.</p><p>"We've barely started." Eila said with an almost confused looking frown.</p><p>"I know." He smiled, then lunged at her again, this time landing eight blows instead of three, each with increasing speed and agility.</p><p>Eila mentally felt the environment surrounding her and began building a guard around her mind while keeping herself tethered to the plants and wildlife. Everything was a lot louder than the way it was in Urû'baen, which was devoid of all plant life.</p><p>Her sword skipped across his blade to meet it at every contact point just inches before it touched her. Every time she danced away, unfazed with calm breathing. She let a slow song play in her mind as Däthedr watched her. It seemed he wanted any sort of reaction he could get.</p><p>She felt his mind again, and all he was met with was lyrics. They shielded him from being able to anticipate her next moves.</p><p>
  <em>A long way goes when the wind blows,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Across the land and over the trees;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To kiss the sand and to dive into the sea.</em>
</p><p>Eila took in a deep breath and let the song continue to play.</p><p>
  <em>My heart flows free,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I find you're with me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hold close to your key,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That you gave to me so willingly.</em>
</p><p>Däthedr lunged at her again from an odd angle, causing her to jump out of the way. Her focus returned to her sword but remained also on her song. Her mind hung in the balance and stayed in that familiar rhythm as they continued.</p><p>Twelve blows were successfully deflected, her body moving like water as he chose a very chaotic pattern. A blow to her hip, her knee, her shoulder, her sternum, her side, then shoulder again, then shin…</p><p>She let out a deep breath, and with his movements, she began taking the offensive, feeling more comfortable with her ability to spar without causing a past memory to resurface and make her a danger.</p><p>Däthedr fought with her to keep the offensive role, making it as difficult as possible for her to navigate around him. Now they were truly sparring.</p><p>The old and familiar patterns of the mind and body fell back into place, and before she could catch herself, she was humming.</p><p>
  <em>I dig deeper to find the treasure,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>without measure inside your chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am persistent,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet not insistent because I know that you need rest.</em>
</p><p>Her defense became offense simultaneously. The blow that was blocked became the next attack as she let her sword slip around Däthedr's.</p><p>With a small smile, she let her left hand drift around his waist and lower back as she passed close to his body, a tactic that was often disrupting to her sparring partner's concentration.</p><p>Under her breath, she began singing her lyrics instead of humming them. Sparring was the one thing that brought her joy in Urû'baen, and she had forgotten how much she enjoyed the task.</p><p>Däthedr's surprise was palpable, but he smiled as he worked his way around the incoming attack on her end, finding that she had increased her pace. He tried finding his way into the top layers of her mind but found only the lyrics to her song.</p><p>
  <em>A long way goes when the wind blows,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We make our peace with all things strange,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So please stand by me even as the seasons change.</em>
</p><p>She took her time with her next few attacks which he deflected with ease.</p><p>That's when he realized she was <em>playing</em> with him.</p><p>"Eila." He said as he pulled away. "Show me your skill."</p><p>Her eyebrows raised. "Forgive me, Ebrithil, but you're also holding back."</p><p>He smirked. "That I am, but it's clear to me now that you're very aware of how to handle a sword. I'd like you to try beating me."</p><p>She straightened, feeling her bones shift together as she ignored the pain her shoulder blade was causing. "Yes sir."</p><p>He inclined his head and settled into his beginning stance. Eila did the same and waited for him to advance. Her mind opened and closed and stretched and thinned as she found her place. Her song restarted after a moment and she took the first move when she realized he wasn't going to.</p><p>She drew her sword in an upward motion, starting around his hip. If he hadn't deflected the blade, it would have opened him from his hip to his opposite shoulder.</p><p>"There we go." He smiled proudly and retaliated in a set of deeply complicated blows which Eila found herself appreciating as she deflected all of them quickly. This time she didn't pause to take the offensive.</p><p>Her blade whirled through the air and she almost landed a few strikes before growing frustrated with each deflection. The anger pooled in her belly and she retaliated by locking Däthedr's blade in her own and trapping his hand. With a sharp gesture, the sword flew from his grip and landed several yards away. Her foot connected with his sternum, and he flew backwards, landing sharply on the ground.</p><p>She stood there for a moment, stunned, but before long, the anger fled and she set her sword on the ground with a soft gasp as she ran to him and knelt.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"Stop." He said with a wince. "That was the best match I've had in a long time." He smiled, though he was obviously in pain.</p><p>"I cheated." Eila said softly.</p><p>"To disarm your opponent isn't cheating. I've seen very few people perform the technique you used with that amount of ease." He sat up and she helped him. He gasped and his breathing caught in his throat.</p><p>"I might've fractured your sternum… let me fix it…" she spoke quietly.</p><p>Däthedr shook his head. "I intend to let this heal on its own unless Arya insists I become her students' sparring teacher, which I'd gladly do." He said with a frown of pain. "Even with your injured shoulder, you still were able to best me."</p><p>"How do you know about my shoulder?"</p><p>He laid a hand on his chest and felt the area to be sure nothing was broken along with a quick mental scan. He was relieved when his injury was only a fracture, like Eila had guessed. "Arya told me in case you didn't. I also noticed your movements are hindered when you wield a blade."</p><p>Eila's expression fell. "Oh…" she said quietly.</p><p>"If you'd be willing, there are spellcasters here which may be able to fix your injury. All you have to do is say the words and we can have that arranged." He offered a smile. "Don't worry about your heritage, Eila. Just focus on being yourself and the people here will get to know you based on who you are, not who you're from." He laid a hand on her shoulder and she nodded.</p><p>"Wonderful. Now, would you do me the favor of helping me up?"</p><p>"Oh, of course." She said quickly, then bent and wrapped her arm around his waist to avoid his chest and shoulders. She didn't want to injure him further.</p><p>Once he was up, she made sure he could stand on his own, then retrieved both her sword and his. Together they left the center of the field and walked back up the stairs, taking their time so as to not upset Däthedr's injury.</p><p>Upon reaching the top, Arya was there to greet them with a worried expression. Eila saw that Elva had stayed back with Angela, Solembum, and the dragons, but it was obvious she wanted to be there with Arya.</p><p>"I'm okay." Däthedr smiled. "I must say though that you have a promising student and that I look forward to working with her more often." He said this louder than necessary, but it was clear he was making this known to the Elves watching the encounter. Arya noticed Eila relax slightly.</p><p>"I'm glad. Eila, are you alright also?"</p><p>The half-Elf nodded. "Yes ma'am."</p><p>Däthedr kept a hand over his chest as he took a deep breath, then coughed.</p><p>"You should get some rest Lord Däthedr." Arya rested a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you, I will. I must inform you that I will let this heal on its own out of honor, though if I am needed for further instruction, I will mend this quickly so we may resume our lessons." He straightened and looked to the sky. It was cloudy and overcast. "Speaking of mending things, I have extended the offer to have Eila's shoulder fixed. I'm not sure how bad it is, but we will do our best to mend what we can."</p><p>Arya's smile was gentle. "What say you, Eila?"</p><p>"I'm… fond of that offer. I accept with gratitude." She offered a forced smile. It was genuine, she just couldn't get past the nervous energy that pulsed in her body. The eyes that were on her seemed heavy and critical; too highly observant. Däthedr didn't give her a clear answer on how many suspected Galbatorix to be her father, or even that Freydis was her mother. She tried ignoring them to the best of her ability.</p><p>"I'm glad." Däthedr smiled. "Now, I must excuse myself. I feel the need to rest."</p><p>"Would you like me to accompany you? It's the least I could do." Eila asked and Däthedr shook his head.</p><p>"I am alright, thank you kindly. You should rest your shoulder as well. I know it pains you." he said with a nod.</p><p>"Yes, Ebrithil." She nodded and bowed slightly, then looked to Arya.</p><p>"I agree, Eila. Elva mentioned to me how much it's bothering you." the Elven Queen inclined her head and Eila's eyes softened when she glanced back over at her partner.</p><p>"Is she alright?"</p><p>"I believe so, but I think it would be wise to talk to her. She might know how to help you manage it better than you already are." Arya gave a soft, knowing smirk that caused a blush to run to Eila's cheeks.</p><p>"Yes, Ebrithil. Thank you." She bowed, then started off towards Elva, but stopped herself and turned back. "Lord Däthedr, I hope your injury heals quickly and painlessly. Thank you for sparring with me today." She bowed again, then left, trying to tame the sudden jumpiness of her being. Once again, she tried ignoring the eyes that followed her, and decided she wanted to be back in the privacy of the Rider's Loft.</p><p>She took a deep breath. She'd get to go back soon…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Blam! New chapter! We've made it to FOURTY CHAPTERS! I honestly had no idea it was going to be this long, but hey, it's working! I'm just so glad you all have stuck around with me for this long, and especially to those who stuck around after I did my re-write! You guys are troopers, I'm telling you. This story has gotten so long, but I'm thankful for the support you guys give me and the encouragement and the criticisms. It all helps me stay on track and involved. ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, as always!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Remember to eat and drink something!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Obituaries and Observatories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She stared at her plate of food and pushed the chunks of meat and potatoes around with her fork. Despite the absence of poisons or toxins her food was regularly seasoned with, she wasn't hungry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eila, you need to eat." Galbatorix' rich, condescending voice vibrated through her chest. A sickening smile fell across his lips as she forced herself to look up at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes sir." She said quietly and took a bite of her food, chewed, then swallowed. He grunted, then returned to his meal. Thankfully he didn't notice the paleness that set itself into her skin, or the darkening under her eyes that was worse than usual. If he did, he hadn't said anything. He probably didn't care enough anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tell me," he finished chewing, then took a sip of wine. "How are we coming along?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Confusion lit her features. "I ask you kindly for clarification, sir." She startled when he sighed and let his hand slap against the thick table. She flinched as her heart leapt into her throat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"With our experiment, Eila. Are you pregnant?" He sounded upset.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Confliction and emotion flitted across her features as she set her fork down. "Yes sir." Once again, she looked up at him, but this time, she was met with a smile. A genuine smile. He clapped his hands once in celebration, then pushed his chair out and rose to his full height as a loud chuckle boomed from his throat. Her answer was usually 'no', so he wasn't expecting her to say 'yes'.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Rise." He smiled wickedly and watched her push her own chair out from under the table, then studied her as she stood on shaky legs. The scabs under her shirt and trousers cracked as she moved, but she forced herself to suppress the need to wince at the pain they caused.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she was standing, he wrapped her in a gentle embrace, seeming to be careful of her injuries. His arms tightened around her and for one of the first times in her life had she actually felt comforted by him. She had feared his reaction. She had feared the moment she did fall pregnant, and everything grew worse when she felt the pulse of life under her touch. She feared for herself and now the child as well. She was scared in ways she hadn't thought existed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His embrace was like a haven to the tsunami of horrible emotions that threatened to break her as easily as a rock skips across cobblestone. She tried to stop herself from shaking within his arms. She resisted the tears that fell from her eyes for as long as she could, but ultimately failed. She felt so small compared to him, and for once, let herself take comfort in his gesture. Her arms wrapped around him with the hope that this comfort could last forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment he felt her hands around his upper back, he gripped her shoulders. He lifted her and set her down roughly a foot away from him with effortless ease. He then pulled his black glove from his right hand and she watched the leather sigh with relief as it lost its form. She could see the anger in his black eyes, and only a beat later did the palm of his hand connect with her cheek as he struck her with all of his strength.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She keeled to the side, then forced herself up, using the chair to help. Her head was ringing from the impact.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I did not raise you to be a weakling! Your chamber. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Now</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!" He shouted and she nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes sir." She bowed obediently, then turned on her heel and started towards the dungeons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will be upset if the coals and irons are not warm by the time I'm down there!" He growled and swiped his hand across the table, sending food, plates, and utensils flying across the room in a cacophony that failed to mirror his outrage.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Her pace quickened and she disappeared through the double doors that would take her out of the dining room and down the hall which would eventually take her to her least favorite room in the entire castle: the Information Wing.</em> <em>It was a pleasant thing to call the torture chambers, in her opinion.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She was almost running when Durza caught her collar and yanked her back. "Hold it there, Sweetheart." He hissed at the choked sound she made when her shirt pressed into her neck with the abrupt tightness. "You're in a rush?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I told Father." Her gaze faltered as emotion choked her words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And?" He raised a long eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am to prepare the hot equipment." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A low, inhuman growl escaped Durza's lips and she flinched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Look, if I'm not there before him, it's going to be a lot worse than it already is bound to be for both of us. Forgive me Durza, but please let me go." She tried to stand as confidently as possible despite the grip he had on her collar and the weakness in her legs from the lack of nourishment. The nausea and vomiting had started early and it was already bound to be bad throughout the rest of her duration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He growled again and turned her loose. "I will speak to him." With a flourish, he slid down the corridor and she soon found herself unable to do anything but watch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a brief moment, Eila had finally found it in herself to turn and run as fast as she could to her undesired location out of fear for a worse punishment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her knees buckled the moment she slid through the threshold, weak and out of breath. She skinned both knees and her palms on the rough stone floor, but she ignored both as she hurried to stoke the flames.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, he was over her, his hand splayed against her abdomen as he forced her to the stone wall. Her head bounced and-</em>
</p>
<p>Eila flinched. Her body bent slightly around the phantom of a hand that pressed itself into her belly. She groaned quietly and let out a soft exhale before she righted herself, allowing her own hand to ghost over her stomach.</p>
<p>"It's not real… it's not real." She whispered into her quiet room. Elva went with Angela and Arya had a meeting to attend to. The invitation to join said meeting was extended to her, but she felt that the instability of her mind would cause an issue. Besides, she just needed some time to herself after sparring with Däthedr to recuperate her composure.</p>
<p>She had been reminded of too many old habits.</p>
<p>"I need to get away." She said softly. Her hand remained on her abdomen for a moment before letting it fall to her side.</p>
<p>"<em>Eylörís? I'm going to go for a walk on my own for a little while.</em>" Her hands shook as they fiddled with the cloth of her pants legs.</p>
<p>Images of trees whipping past and the feeling of wind on her ears lit her mind. "<em>Very well. I think a walk would be good for you. I am with Fírnen, helping to teach Kitlàn to hunt.</em>"</p>
<p>Eila frowned. "<em>Kitlàn?</em>"</p>
<p>An image of the youngest dragon of their group appeared and Eila nodded. She hadn't known Elva had given him a name yet. Maybe it was a name given to him by Fírnen and Eylörís. Maybe it was something he chose himself.</p>
<p>"<em>Is he doing well?</em>" She asked, sounding hopeful within her mind, but physically she was working on keeping her breathing even so none of the panic would leech into her mental conversation with her dragon.</p>
<p>"<em>It is his first day hunting, but yes he is doing well.</em>"</p>
<p>Eila sensed approval through their bond. "<em>I'm glad.</em>"</p>
<p>The white dragon hummed. "<em>Take care of yourself. Your mind was hidden from me a moment ago. Are you alright?</em>" Eylörís asked gently.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. I just… it was just a memory." She spoke aloud this time as well as mentally, hoping to convince herself of her words. She knew it was a flashback memory, though. It wasn't real, not in this timeline. Everything <em>did</em> happen though, and she was still working through learning how to handle the events in her past now that she knew none of it was normal. "<em>I can handle it, I promise. I only need a few moments, that's all.</em>" she shrugged. "<em>And a walk.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Alright. I'll leave you be, then. Please be careful and don't push yourself.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I promise to, Eylörís. I promise. I'll be back soon. I hope you enjoy your time with Kitlàn and Fírnen.</em>" She responded, genuinely glad for her dragon to have two companions to be around.</p>
<p>"<em>I shall see you soon as well, Eila.</em>"</p>
<p>She felt Eylörís pull away and soon, she was alone again.</p>
<p>The silence stuck like needles in her skin and her eyes drifted downwards at her body, then with a shaky breath, she let her hand rest against her abdomen once more. She swallowed thickly and blinked. "It's been nearly three years since I lost you, I think. I'm not sure." her eyes watered. "I love you still… I always will."</p>
<p>With careful movements, Eila sat down on the edge of her bed, doing her best to let her emotions go for the first time in too long. "I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you before we left… but I just…" she wiped her eyes. "I wasn't ready… I hope you can forgive me." Her gaze traveled to the forest beyond her room. "This is the farthest I've ever been from you, you know. I wish I could have brought you with me. I will forever feel guilty for never having seen you in your casket; the beautiful crystallized one that Thorn and Murtagh made for you under the old maple tree in the gardens. All I have is a memory of a memory, given to me by Murtagh, but I am thankful for it, because you looked so peaceful and healthy; like you had taken at least a breath and had made a sound of your own." She shifted. "That's all I ever wanted for you. Peace and health… and love."</p>
<p>Eila let her tears fall, unashamed of them or the way they made her feel. She was by herself in a safe place; it was okay to be weak to gather strength in the healing it caused.</p>
<p>"I miss you, Luna." Her shoulders hunched in defeat. "I always will. I'm just so sorry things had to be the way they were. I suppose the only bright side is that you never got to feel any of the pain that I was exposed to. I'm glad about that, at least. It was so hard to live day-to-day in constant fear."</p>
<p>Her mind flicked to Durza. "I think your father did a lot more to protect us than what we were aware of. I think Shades have limits too." She smiled weakly, then closed her eyes. "You're with me… in my mind; my memory. I'll always have that, and it's enough for me. It used to not be enough because I missed you so badly… but it's okay now." A shaky laugh escaped. "I just… I don't want you to be cold. I know they wrapped you in the blanket you were born in and also the padded tunic they stole from the guardroom, but I still worry. I always will."</p>
<p>Eila's thumb rubbed up and down across her lower abdomen, feeling as though Luna was still with her. It always felt like that… even after so much had happened; even though her daughter had been gone for so long.</p>
<p>It made her want to curl up on her mattress and stay there for an eternity.</p>
<p>Instead, she stood, straightened her tunic, bent to pull on her boots which she always kept by the footboard of her bed, then left her room, deciding that she shouldn't linger for too long on the things that caused her pain. There was a point where mourning became wallowing, and she was determined to not cross that line.</p>
<p>Part of her wanted to speak to Shruikan, but she knew he was having his own difficulties being back in Ellesméra for the first time since his original Rider had been killed; the times before he was manipulated and twisted and tortured. He needed time to rest and mourn and heal in the ways that were right for him, so just like yesterday and the days before, she let him be. She would check on him soon, though, just to make sure he was mostly okay.</p>
<p>She wondered if Elva could feel his pain. She most likely could.</p>
<p>By the time she was leaving the Loft, her composure had slipped back into place. The dagger she kept at her waist helped her confidence. Weapons always did because they were her source of protection. She intended to try her hand at carving wood with it.</p>
<p>As she walked, the Elves that passed her bowed their heads in silent greeting, so she did the same with a shy demeanor that was mostly a forced effort. She knew her smile was her father's, so she did her best to avoid showing her teeth. She also didn't exactly feel well enough to produce an honest smile. The memory that had returned to her earlier felt too real and she was only trying to take her mind off of it. Otherwise she would begin to wallow. She needed to pace herself.</p>
<p>Her feet took her through the pathways of the Elvish city, absorbed in the purity and beauty of its nature. All of her life she had only known her stone prison. It amazed her how<em> alive</em> everything was.</p>
<p>She wandered down a large spiral staircase that led her to the ground, and the moment her boots touched the soft soil, she felt the inclination to remove them and go barefoot. So she did, and she smiled at the feeling of the sun-warmed earth beneath her feet. She was surprised she could even feel it. Many of the nerves in her feet have been destroyed or marred. She knew she may never get the feeling back, but at least she could feel the soft ground under her, and that was enough to make her happy.</p>
<p>With a quick glance around, she rolled her shoulders and started off in a southerly direction.</p>
<p>The air smelled <em>good</em>. The sky was a beautiful blue, the trees a vibrant emerald contrasted by the rich browns of the bark on their trunks. The gentle breeze felt nice. She wished she didn't have to wear sleeves. A knot twisted in her stomach. She would have to undress partially for Däthedr's spellcasters to work on her shoulder and that made her nauseous enough to need to vomit. It was bad enough allowing the tailor in Ilirea to take her measurements. She hated the pitying glances.</p>
<p>"I'm not a weakling." She whispered to herself as she kicked a sharp rock, which cut her largest toe open. She cursed but continued walking despite the bleeding. It wasn't <em>that</em> bad.</p>
<p>She stopped and reached out with her mind, realizing it wasn't smart to go into uncharted territory without feeling the place up first.</p>
<p>There was a lot of wildlife. Birds. Squirrels. Rabbits. Deer. Thousands of species of different insects and arachnids. Snakes. She liked snakes… and lizards. Her father had a massive snake in his quarters. It was a gentle giant. Possibly the only thing he legitimately cared about, but that assumption was bold and farfetched yet closer to the truth at the same time because of how much he enjoyed owning and caring for the creature. Regardless, that snake was better cared for than she was.</p>
<p>Naiamyra. That's what it's name was.</p>
<p>Eila walked over to a tree and let her mind gently brush against the old snake that resided against the roots, waiting for the warmth of the day to warm the rocks so that it may sunbathe.</p>
<p>She let it know she wouldn't hurt it, and also extended the offer of the warmth of her arm. She let it know she would be walking for a while and wondered if it wanted to join her.</p>
<p>It accepted the offer and Eila reached out to it, lowering her hand enough so it could coil around her arm. She smiled softly. It was getting easier to breathe.</p>
<p>The snake let its body worm its way up her sleeve and once it was situated, let its head rest in her palm, just over the Gedwëy Ignasia of her right hand.</p>
<p>"There we go." She hummed gently. "Now you don't have to be cold anymore." She observed it's round pupils and it's coloring. It was a harmless snake, but just because it had round pupils doesn't always mean it would be non-venomous. She let her fingers run down its long back, tracing the lime-colored stripe she found there. There were several indications to tell whether a snake was venomous or harmless. Many of those indicators took time to learn and to study. Eila had mainly memorized them and all the known species of snakes in Alagaësia in the textbook she found within Urû'baen's library. She had done that with stars and stones and plants and knots and so many other things. Durza had asked if she had read every book in the archives. The answer was '<em>only half</em>'.</p>
<p>Her mind floated outwards again, but this time she stopped and frowned. The signature that touched her mind was human and male. Elva was human and female, and quite honestly, Eila thought she was the only human living in Ellesméra. Apparently she was wrong.</p>
<p>Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way in the direction in which the man's mind was located.</p>
<p>She made sure to make more noise than she was used to as she moved through the forest to avoid scaring him. She didn't know if he had any weapons or even if he was hostile. Then again, the Elves wouldn't house a vicious or malicious being would they?</p>
<p>"Hello?" She called out when her eyes landed on a small house with a garden. Angela's home was larger, but this structure had a stream running through it, which Eila felt might be more peaceful sound wise.</p>
<p>She approached the door and knocked four times, then took a step back and waited a healthy, though not impolite, distance from the house's entrance.</p>
<p>The door opened slowly, revealing a miserable looking man with dark circles under his eyes.</p>
<p>"You're not Adarë<em>.</em>" He frowned in slight confusion; his light blue eyes boring into her own. He was practically a twig with long arms and long scar-covered fingers. His hair was stringy and off-white. He might've been handsome when he was much younger, Eila decided.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not." She answered calmly. "I'm new to Ellesméra and I stumbled upon your home. I thought to stop by and say 'hello'."</p>
<p>He grunted and sighed. "It would be disrespectful of me to refuse your presence. Come in. Do you want tea?" He grumbled as he stood aside.</p>
<p>Eila hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Just some water is fine, thank you."</p>
<p>The man huffed, then walked back into his house. He left the door open for Eila to enter.</p>
<p>She set her boots down outside and scrubbed her feet off on the doormat before walking through the threshold. Her toe wasn't bleeding anymore. "You have a lovely home." She said as she closed the entrance and walked further into the open space full of light and life.</p>
<p>"It is filled with plants and creatures; I don't know what's lovely about it." He grumbled.</p>
<p>Eila didn't place a filter over her mouth this time. "I grew up in Urû'baen during the war. I had never seen the sun up until a few months ago. I had never seen any plants that weren't cooked into food. Nothing living. Your house is made of a tree. It's<em> living</em>. There was no life where I'm from, and the lives that were there were numb and practically dead anyway." She said darkly as she raised a daring eyebrow. "I think your home is a model of my Elysium. Take that as a compliment and be on with your life."</p>
<p>The man stopped in his kitchen and turned to her. "You're an Elf without the incessant need for etiquette. Interesting." He turned back to his work.</p>
<p>"I am a <em>half-Elf </em>who prefers etiquette but will leave it behind if it's unwelcome." She deadpanned as she moved through the small living space.</p>
<p>"You're a hybrid then? Like a mule?"</p>
<p>And Eila laughed. Never had she been referred to as a mule and for whatever reason, she felt it was one of the funniest things she'd ever heard.</p>
<p>The man just stared at her with bewilderment.</p>
<p>"Yes, something like that." She managed as she tried calming herself down. "And who are you? A swamp wizard?"</p>
<p>The man eyed her strangely, studying her for a moment.</p>
<p>"Sloan." He said slowly. "Why did you find that funny?"</p>
<p>Eila's cheeks were still flushed. "Well, my mother was an Elf and my father was human. A mule is made from a horse and a donkey. My mother would be the horse because she was beautiful and intelligent and my father would be the donkey because he was smart, but also an ass." She grinned again.</p>
<p>Sloan handed her a mug of water after he finished preparing his own cup of tea.</p>
<p>"Are half-Elves frowned upon?" He asked, sounding genuine. Eila guessed he was more comfortable around her because they shared human descent.</p>
<p>"From what I've experienced, no. They're just suspicious because I'm from Urû'baen during the time of The Dark King."</p>
<p>Sloan settled against the counter, a scowl on his face. "What was it like?"</p>
<p>Eila shrugged. "Cold, dark, lots of pain. Never ending torture. I lost my sanity for a few years and did some terrible things I'll never forgive myself for. I eventually found it again, but I haven't been the same since. What happened to you? Why are you, a human, in an Elvish city?" She changed the topic quickly.</p>
<p>Sloan eyed her suspiciously. "I betrayed everyone in the village where I was born. I was sent here to learn my lesson, to fix my outlook of the world; to discontinue my rotten mindset and to amend the ways I treat people. My eyesight was taken by the Ra'zac, and I was barred from seeing my daughter, but Eragon restored my eyes and let me see her one last time. I'll never be able to talk to her or hold her child. I'm a <em>grandfather</em>." Sadness shrouded his gaze as tears clouded his vision.</p>
<p>"If you are able to fix yourself up, will you be able to see them again?" Eila asked.</p>
<p>Sloan shook his head mournfully. "Unless Eragon removes this curse, no. I am to suffer for placing everyone in danger. For snitching. The rest of my life will be spent in this misery. Besides, they all know I'm dead. It would label him a liar, and that's no good on a Rider." He looked at her hands, refusing to look her in the eye. "Were you a butcher too? In Urû'baen?"</p>
<p>Eila looked down at her hands, at the snake still coiled around her scarred flesh, and swallowed. "In a way. Most of these are gifts from my father as he was abusive, but yes, I did act as a butcher for a short amount of time, though." She hesitated, then took a sip from her mug of water. It was cool as it slid down her throat. She felt it land in her stomach. "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>Sloan sat his cup on the counter and held his hands up. "I used to be a butcher in Carvahall, my home village. Our scars are similar, that's why." He clicked his tongue. "What sort of butchering did you do that would make you say that? Did you handle exotic meats?"</p>
<p>Eila winced slightly. "I don't… it wasn't butchering exactly, it was more like skinning and tanning. I did work in the kitchens, but it wasn't long before the staff practically kicked me out. I was no good." She smiled slightly. They had her come for her training still, and they did teach her, but when Galbatorix came around, they hid her so she wouldn't be in trouble.</p>
<p>He nodded. "I see." He looked up in thought. "Gedric Ostvensson used to be the tanner in Carvahall. I wonder if he's alive still." Sloan shrugged. "I suppose I'll never know."</p>
<p>"I could scry Nasuada and ask for you if you'd like."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "I can't let anyone know I'm still alive. They all think I'm dead. My whole family thinks I'm dead. <em>I am </em>dead to the world outside of this leafy prison." He grumbled with mourning.</p>
<p>"Are you free to roam the city?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but why would I want to do that? Elves are condescending in the most polite way I've ever seen. The backhanded comments flow free from some of them. Especially that Vanir, oh, what a rotten individual." He fumed.</p>
<p>Eila chuckled. "Arya wasn't fond of him either. He apparently insulted her in a way that was highly offensive to all Elves, not just her. He was banished and may not return to Ellesméra for ten years."</p>
<p>Sloan let out a bark of laughter. "Serves him right."</p>
<p>Eila nodded. From what Arya told her, she agreed with Sloan on his assessment.</p>
<p>When the conversation stalled slightly, Eila glanced around the home and noticed the carvings he had in all the windows. "You make wood carvings?"</p>
<p>He harrumphed. "Yes, what does it look like?"</p>
<p>"Well, I didn't know if these were yours or not. There is a beautiful plant pot on a shelf in my room within the Rider's Loft and I didn't make that."</p>
<p>Another snort of laughter. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>"Would you teach me?" She asked. "I went walking in these woods to both relax and find something to carve. I intended to teach myself, but if you know, I'd love to learn."</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Do you have a knife?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't go into the woods without one, especially so with the intention to learn to carve wood." Eila said obviously as she produced the amber-handled hunting knife with a drop point blade from her belt, then handed it out to him.</p>
<p>His eyebrows raised in surprise. "This is beautiful." He said in shock. "This must've cost you a fortune."</p>
<p>"I know. I was lucky enough to have found it on a skeleton while on my way here. Aside from my sword, it's probably the most valuable thing I own. It was just left to rust, can you believe it? I suppose there really wasn't any other way, but the tragedy is still there." She felt at ease around Sloan, she decided. His antiseptic attitude towards the world matched her own in some respects. He was just more blunt and vocal about it than she was. He was accepting of her scars and even had scars of his own. He didn't pry into her life and she didn't pry into his. Now it seems they've found a common appreciation for all things bladed.</p>
<p>"Absolutely. This must've been forged by the Dwarves themselves. Rhunön might could tell you." He shrugged. "She gave me my set of whittling blades." He handed her knife back and she sheathed it in it's leather case.</p>
<p>He moved across the kitchen and into the living room where the mantle of the fireplace was located within his house. He pulled down a wooden box made of blood red wood and brought it to his dining table to work the latches. The lid popped up and revealed a set of twelve blades, all in different shapes and sizes.</p>
<p>Eila frowned when she walked over to get a better look. "She told me that an oath she took prevents her from making blades, how did she make those?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "Told me that because they were tools and not weapons, she could cheat around her oath. These are the only set of whittler's blades that are made from Bright Steel, the same steel used in the swords of Riders." He pulled one out and handed it to Eila. It was surprisingly light.</p>
<p>"These are beautiful." Eila said quietly. She felt like speaking any louder would disrespect the craftsmanship and elegance of the blade in her hand.</p>
<p>"That they are." Sloan agreed. "Don't even need sharpening stones or a strop. The edge is forever."</p>
<p>"I know what you mean." Eila smiled and handed the blade back. "I have a Rider's sword and it's true. The edge is forever."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me," he began. "Do you smoke?"</p>
<p>Eila shook her head. "Not usually and it depends on what it is if I were to engage in that activity. I'm not opposed to it."</p>
<p>He nodded. "I ask because I usually smoke Reiter Reed before I do any carving. It helps with the shakes and the pains of old age. Thought to offer you some. Your hands don't seem very steady either."</p>
<p>Eila looked down at her mug and watched the small tremors that sent little vibrations through the liquid within. "You're right." She said, sounding almost surprised. "If you're offering, then I'll accept."</p>
<p>"Good. This way." He said as he closed his box and lifted it once the latches were locked in place.</p>
<p>Eila followed him to his back porch which overlooked the stream bubbling past his home. She let the snake slide from her arm and onto a sun-warmed rock below the deck, then stood and took a seat in one of the rocking chairs he had out there when he asked her to do so. Surprise lit her features when she sat and the chair went backwards. Her hands gripped the armrests and Sloan smiled at the wideness of her eyes. The first time she saw him smile.</p>
<p>"You've never sat in a rocking chair, have you?" He asked as he walked down the steps and out to a small section of the stream. He pulled two logs from a pile he kept in the water to preserve them and brought them back up.</p>
<p>"No, sir." She responded and let herself experiment with the movement of the chair. She felt like a child when a smile made its way across her features.</p>
<p>He hummed and handed her the slightly larger of the two logs. She sobered and accepted it, allowing it to drip onto the porch instead of her lap.</p>
<p>Sloan let his piece of wood rest against the house before disappearing back into the house. When he returned, he carried a glass box and a long, ornate pipe made of what looked to be carved jade.</p>
<p>"Here." He handed her the pipe and she studied it once its weight was in her hands. Upon closer inspection, she realized a forest was carved into the bowl and even part of the stem. The scene was complete with a few birds and a stream.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful." She smiled up at him.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is, but I prefer wood and it's taking up space. It's yours if you want it so long as you'll use it. Adarë refuses to take it. It's too precious to go unused in my opinion."</p>
<p>Eila's eyes widened. "Who is its maker?"</p>
<p>Sloan shrugged as he opened the glass box and produced a short wooden pipe. He sighed and stood. When he returned, he came with a grinding bowl and a large jar with a wooden lid containing a hefty amount of dark blue twisted flowers. "Forgot the flower." He grumbled, then sat and opened the jar.</p>
<p>He took a few pinches of the petals and proceeded to grind them using the stone wand. Eila liked the knocking and grinding sound the act of preparing herbs made within a stone grinding bowl. She forgot how much she enjoyed it.</p>
<p>"Here." He said and pushed the bowl out to her first and she packed a small amount into the dark green jade pipe.</p>
<p>"Thank you." She said and nudged the bowl back to him. "Brisingr." She whispered softly and the petals caught fire and turned the brief flames an emerald color. She sucked in and only embers remained. She let the fruity tasting smoke coat her tongue, then enter and leave her lungs. Relief spread through her muscles as she relaxed back into her chair.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to light yours?" She asked and Sloan shook his head.</p>
<p>"I have Dwarven engineering." He produced a small canister about the size of his thumb. A small, knurled steel wheel along the side struck a small piece of flint when spun, which lit a piece of cotton rope saturated in oil on fire.</p>
<p>"Impressive." Eila smiled, then turned back and closed her eyes so she could listen to the sounds of the forest. She relaxed further into the rocking chair, now unafraid of it tipping back.</p>
<p>Sloan took a long pull from his own pipe and let it out. "Elvish flowers." He mumbled. "Never have I tasted a pipe herb so unique and magnificent."</p>
<p>Eila smiled as she watched the small wisps of smoke rise from the green embers in her pipe, feeling more relaxed than she ever has experienced. Even with Elva the worries in her mind caused tension to rise within her and constrict her chest. She never would have thought she would be able to try Reiter Reed when she was in Urû'baen, or even when it was liberated and renamed as Ilirea. It was rare enough and terribly hard to grow. Conditions needed to be <em>perfect</em>.</p>
<p>"Where do you get this?" She asked as she took in another sip.</p>
<p>"Adarë brings it to me, but I'm sure it isn't hard to get a hold of here. It has helped me cope with what I experienced in Helgrind. I don't know how long Katrina and I were held hostage, but we were tortured in horrible ways. I'd like not to speak in more depth about that."</p>
<p>Eila's eyes widened slightly as a hopeful smile touched her lips. Maybe this treatment could be helpful to her when managing her own symptoms. She didn't want to rely on it, though. That's the last thing she wanted.</p>
<p>"I understand your struggles. I suffer from the same sort of affliction." She chuckled. "I just met you and yet we are similar. I don't know if that makes sense."</p>
<p>"It does. I like you because you're not like <em>them. </em>They try to push themselves on me; they don't understand. They don't know human ways. They don't know human mindsets. It's suffocating: the polite positivity. It doesn't help. In fact it makes it worse. I am miserable here and their joyful-careless attitudes mock that misery. They give me things, luxurious things, like they're trying to buy me. I'm not that sort of man. I've always worked for my earnings and I take pride in that. It's condescending that they would assume all humans to value all that glitters." He looked over at her and she looked back at him. His bright blue eyes were misty. "I had my whole world taken from me. My wife died in The Spine. My daughter thinks I'm dead and I'll never get to hold my granddaughter. I just hope she's happy with <em>Roran Garrowsson</em>."</p>
<p>Eila nodded. "I'm sure she is. From what I've heard Arya and Angela tell me, he is an amazing young man. His bravery and courage have introduced an epic love story into the world that bards will crow about for years to come. All for your daughter. He helped get Ilirea back, and I'm sure he made a hefty dent in Galbatorix' forces. He is rebuilding Carvahall with the help of the Elves, all for your daughter. I think he is a fantastic heartmate."</p>
<p>Sloan frowned deeply. "You've never met him. How would you know?"</p>
<p>"Because I know Queen Nasuada. Arya Dröttning, the Queen of the Elves is my teacher. Orik, King of the Dwarves is here and from all of them, I've heard wonderful things about Roran Stronghammer." She stressed. "He sounds a worthy man."</p>
<p>Sloan frowned. "What about you? What sort of experience do you have to make that sort of judgement?" He sneered and Eila rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Enough to know what a good man is. Try growing up under Galbatorix' thumb. I also happen to have a very caring and sympathetic partner who is very respectful of me." While she and Elva were new to a relationship, she needed to inflate the subject to make her point. What she said was true though, at least in her eyes. She wouldn't be able to tell otherwise. Any treatment is better than what she went through in Urû'baen. Elva was very sweet to her though, and Eila felt comfortable and safe around her.</p>
<p>"Is he an Elf?" Sloan asked.</p>
<p>"She's human." Eila smiled down at her pipe. She wondered if Elva would like to try Reiter Reed. "I don't know what romantic love is, but I want to learn what it is with her. I do understand the amount of love Roran has for your daughter though, and it could move mountains. I wouldn't frown upon it so willingly." She took a long pull from her pipe and smiled. She felt bold. Confident. "Let us carve wood?"</p>
<p>Sloan huffed, then nodded and opened his box while Eila produced her own blade. The colors of her world seemed so vibrant and beautiful, so she spent a considerable amount of time staring at the amber grip. Petrified insects from long ago had been encased in the ancient sap. What a terrible way to go, she thought.</p>
<p>"Let's make an owl." Sloan suggested and Eila nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright." It didn't matter that she'd never seen an owl before. She was determined to do her best regardless of the result.</p>
<p>He hummed, then began instructing her on her first woodcarving project. Eila hoped she could spend more time with him, despite the bitterness and anger that was imbedded in his personality, but she understood. They shared some similarities and maybe they could help each other heal from their pasts to lead healthier, happier lifestyles in the future.</p>
<p>Eila felt hopeful, and it wasn't just because of the Reiter Reed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>A/N: A couple of things:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>1. Repeating Past is my equivalent to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but because I don't think they would have those terms in Alagaësia, we're calling it 'Repeating Past'</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>2. The name 'Eila' is actually pronounced 'eye-lah', but when I read it, I always say 'ee-lah', which is wrong. Say her name however you want, though :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>3. The Reiter Reed flower (pronounced 'Writer Reed') isn't real, but it is very, very loosely based on Cannabis</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>4. Don't pick up snakes you're unfamiliar with. Don't pick up snakes to begin with unless they're your pet and you know what they are. Let them mind their own business. They are very gentle when not threatened. And smooth… like gin</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>5. When Eila refers to Urû’baen, she's talking about her life/the events before Galbatorix died. When she refers to Ilirea, she's talking about current times/ post-death of Galbatorix and after the liberation of his forces by the Varden.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay! That was a long chapter. Please forgive any mistakes. Don't forget to eat and drink something today. Wherever you are in life, you're doing great and it's okay to let yourself have a break. Let yourself come first, always. If your mind feels burned out, have some tea and watch some nature :)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, and I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but I still mean it every time I say it! I also hope all of you are doing well, and if you're not doing so great, that you find relief soon. I'm kind of in that place at the moment, but I'm working on it and I'm proud of myself because I'm working on it! One step at a time.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I adore you all!!!!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Participation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Don't call me that.</em>" The violet dragon growled, though Elva could tell he was pouting.</p><p>"What? Potato?" She asked innocently as she gazed out onto her back porch to where Kitlàn was basking in the sun. He was getting big, she noted.</p><p>"<em>Yes! I am not soft and squishy like a potato.</em>" He said, his brows furrowing.</p><p>"It's a nickname for just you and me, Kitlàn. Nobody else." She said calmly as she finished fastening and applying the… harness… female Elves wore around their breasts. Angela had given five of them to her and even now, a week later, did she blush in residual embarrassment over the situation. They fit well and they were comfortable. She could move, and that's all that mattered. She hated getting her measurements taken, though. It made her wonder if Arya wore these. She wondered because of how reserved the Elf was. Would she trust a tailor with her measurements? Elva guessed that probably no, she wouldn't. Then again at the end of the day, she didn't know Arya all that well. She could be wrong. After all, the Elf's pregnancy had surprised her a great deal. It had surprised a lot of people.</p><p>"How do you like your name by the way? It's been about two weeks since we came up with it." She smiled at him, then pulled on a soft blue tunic. As she began fastening the closures around the garment, her eyes lit with mirth. This was Eila's tunic.</p><p>He hummed lowly. "<em>I like it very much.</em>" He confirmed and she nodded with a smile.</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"<em>But not 'Potato'</em>." He responded darkly.</p><p>Elva sighed and laughed through it. "Fine, I won't call you 'Potato' anymore." She looked at him pointedly. "You're a dragon. Dragons breathe fire. You're my <em>Hot Potato</em>, then." She grinned at his huff and growl of utter frustration.</p><p>"<em>I am </em><em><strong>not</strong></em><em> a 'Hot Potato'!</em>" He responded with even more vehemence than before.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I promise, I'll stop." Elva laughed and walked over to the doorway that led out to the back porch, then passed through it. "I do it out of love, Kitlàn. Never hostility or with the intentions of belittling you." She knelt and wrapped her arms around his snout and hugged him tightly. When she let go, he nuzzled her sternum and upper abdomen, causing her to lose balance temporarily. She hopped to catch herself.</p><p>"<em>You are worrisome to me</em>." He said, nuzzling at her again, this time against her side and ribs. He made sure to be more gentle with her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She asked with a concerned frown.</p><p>"<em>I shouldn't be able to see your ribcage so drastically when you're undressed.</em>" He gave her a pointed look and her shoulders sagged.</p><p>"I'm working on it…" she sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I'm trying to build my weight back in a healthy manner. That takes time."</p><p>"<em>It also requires you to eat.</em>"</p><p>"I do eat!" She defended.</p><p>"<em>Says skipping breakfast.</em>" He looked at her pointedly. "<em>Says neglecting your midday meal yesterday and the day before.</em>"</p><p>Elva frowned at him. "I'm not depriving my body of anything it needs." She said in defense. "It's just hard to eat sometimes." Her shoulders drooped. "Especially when I can feel Arya's baby. You know that's slightly disturbing for me and it's difficult to ignore when her room is so close to ours." She leaned over and kissed him. "I need to go put my boots on." She smiled, then turned and headed back into her room.</p><p>"I appreciate you worrying for me, though. It means a lot to me." She said as she pulled her boots from their place next to her dresser. She and Eila both had been fitted for new clothing a few days ago, and both of them were getting used to the Elvish styles as opposed to the human garments they were accustomed to.</p><p>"<em>Always, Elva.</em>" Kitlàn responded with a slight bow. "<em>I hope you have fun with what you're about to do.</em>" He offered happy emotions and Elva's cheeks pinkened in response.</p><p>"Me too. You're coming also, remember? You're the only way I can get to the Crags. Arya is already there. She told us all to wait a while before we go."</p><p>"<em>We've not heard from Fírnen yet.</em>" He added. "<em>And I was talking about meeting with Eila before we leave together.</em>"</p><p>Elva's cheeks flushed pink. "You're sure you're okay with our relationship? Just because I have feelings for her doesn't mean I love you any less."</p><p>"<em>I am aware of that, Elva. As long as she makes you happy, I'm happy for you</em>." He straightened with a prideful set to his posture. "<em>Just make sure you are spending time with me too.</em>"</p><p>"Of course!" Elva exclaimed, appalled. "How could I not? I love you!"</p><p>"<em>Just making sure.</em>" He responded, earning an exasperated huff from his Rider.</p><p>Elva rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air. "<em>Okay, </em>but I hope you know and that you won't forget that I love you." She relaxed with a heavy sigh then pursed her lips. "Now, I'm going to go see Eila and make sure she's doing alright. You and I both know she's nervous about meeting the Eldunarí."</p><p>Kitlàn hummed deeply, then nudged the air. "<em>I'd never forget. Make sure your carnal playmate is doing well. If not, do your best to make it better.</em>"</p><p>Elva's cheeks blushed red. "We haven't done anything like that!"</p><p>"<em>Mmh, but I sense it is near. It won't be long, at least not for you.</em>" He smirked as Elva huffed ducked out of the room without a word. Her embarrassed demeanor made him chuckle. It built character, he decided.</p><p>With hurried movements, she skipped steps on her way up to the first level of her room, then quickly grabbed the Willow Leaf blade from its place and belted it around her waist. She was surprised when she received an actual Rider's sword instead of something of a similar make. It was long and slender and shone a blue so deep it was <em>almost </em>violet. It was curved and beautiful and deadly yet elegant and she <em>adored </em>it.</p><p>It didn't sit well that she couldn't use Balton's Dwarven Forged sword, <em>Wrist Breaker</em>. It was far too heavy for her and the blade width was too thick. She promised Frederick that she'd keep it safe, and that's what she'd do.</p><p>Her mind flipped to the paths outside of her room, and she sensed Eila's nervous energy permeating through the branches themselves. It was amazing how sensitive trees were.</p><p>She opened her door, then closed it once she was outside, then walked leisurely across the short bridge that connected her doorstep to the rest of the main pathway.</p><p>A short way away, Eila stood, leaning over the railing that protected against the event of losing one's balance and falling. Her knuckles were white from the grip she held. If she'd squeezed any harder, the wood would surely splinter, Elva decided. She wore something akin to robes.</p><p>"Eila? Are you alright?"</p><p>The half-Elf jumped back then relaxed. With a quick nod and a thick swallow, Eila looked her partner up and down. "Mmh, not exactly." Her voice shook slightly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Elva approached her and reached out to hold her hand. It was shaking slightly.</p><p>"I'm nervous… about… meeting the Eldunarí. Arya asked me to give her permission to disclose my lineage to them because if they see fit to go through my mind, they're going to find out. Besides… how often do you find a half-Elf living in the walls of a castle once under enemy control?" She gave a weak smile and a slight shrug.</p><p>"Why else are you nervous?" Elva asked gently, being able to sense how deeply the waters ran under the surface. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She didn't want to make her partner unnecessarily uncomfortable.</p><p>Eila looked over, then leaned to press a kiss to Elva's cheek. "I'm not wearing sleeves." She answered quietly. "I uh… had a tunic made that had no sleeves. Two are like that, actually because the weather is getting warmer. Anyway, I'm wearing these… robes, I guess you'd call them, to cover my arms. I only intend to take it off if the circumstances are necessary. I don't want to, but I need them to see the physical proof that I didn't leave Urû'baen unscathed. I'm hoping that they'll believe me after that if they refuse to believe me before. I don't mean Ellesméra or the Riders any harm. I don't mean <em>anyone</em> any harm."</p><p>Elva nodded and squeezed her hand. "I think they'll believe you, Eila. I remember you telling me that Arya asked for your permission to disclose your lineage. She's up there now, probably explaining your situation and we both know she cares greatly for you. She'd never say anything remotely against you. Besides," Elva pulled her so they were facing each other. "I'm going to be there. Both me and Kitlàn have your back, and so does Eylörís absolutely without a doubt. It's six against the word of three including Arya and Fírnen. It's gonna be alright, and it's not, we'll make it so." She reached up and pressed a kiss to Eila's lips, then wrapped her arms around the half-Elf to hold her close, slipping under the thick fabric of the sleeved cloak she wore to be even closer.</p><p>"Thank you, Elva." She sighed and let her cheek rest against the side of her human's head. They only had a few inches of difference when it came to height, but Angela was still the shortest out of all of them by several. For Elva, it was strange to look down at the closest person she had to a mother.</p><p>"I'll always have your back, even if we weren't together. You still mean a lot to me. You always will." Elva spoke low and gentle, and she felt Eila relax into her embrace.</p><p>"And I'll always have yours. I won't let go, not unless it's needed." Eila shifted and pressed a kiss to Elva's head, then pulled away gently to look her partner in the eyes. "I don't want to let go." Her fingers tightened slightly around the hand she was holding.</p><p>Elva smiled. "Good." She cupped her palm over one of Eila's cool cheeks and brushed her thumb across the light dusting of freckles that crept across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.</p><p>Their quiet moment was interrupted by the feeling of Fírnen's mind against theirs. Eila flinched slightly and Elva let her hand fall to the half-Elf's shoulder in a subconscious effort to help her calm.</p><p>"<em>We are ready for you. Please make your journey a quick one. Our teachers are eager to meet both of you.</em>" His low voice vibrated through their minds.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Ebrithil.</em>" They both made sure to respond.</p><p>"<em>The answers you seek will be answered in time.</em>" His voice was directed more at Eila, Elva felt.</p><p>With a deep breath, the half-Elf nodded, but said nothing more. The anxiety crept back over her features and Elva stepped closer to embrace her again once Fírnen had withdrawn from their minds.</p><p>"It's going to be just fine. He didn't seem irritated. That makes things better, yeah?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "Yeah…" she nodded in the general direction of the Loft's deck. "We should go…"</p><p>"Alright." Elva smiled, then reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to Eila's lips. "Race you?"</p><p>Finally, a grin. "Go." And Eila took off running with Elva close on her heels.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hey. Time skip: two weeks. Arya is now nineteen weeks pregnant and they all have been in Ellesméra for three weeks. This is a short chapter, I know, but it has a second part that's coming soon, so for now, cliff-hanger... kinda.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Stay safe and healthy, remember to eat and drink some water. Hug your pet or your significant other or a family member (friends are family too). If you don't have one of those, hug your favorite stuffed animal, and if you find yourself lacking in that too, go buy one. If you can't buy one, steal it, because... chaotic good! I'm almost joking.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Quake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Eldunarí had not been gentle in their expressions of displeasure when Arya and Fírnen had approached them after having not spoken to them in almost four months. She hadn't even told them she was leaving for Ilirea after taking Roran and his family to Carvahall. They had expected her to return much sooner.</p><p>It shocked her that they had known of her pregnancy seemingly long before she did. They knew the moment she came within proximity on her first visit after returning from bidding Eragon farewell. Fírnen had known the moment the child's life started. She was the last to know, excluding Eragon, and she was the one carrying the child.</p><p>Fírnen had a hard time experiencing the painful upheaval of emotions in his Rider after she'd been told this because he knew he was to blame. He didn't regret keeping the information from her though. If he had told her, she might've told Eragon, and he would have stayed when he needed to go for the sake of the dragons.</p><p>He knew Arya had just taken a few steps backwards in the progress she had made in the mental battle she was struggling with.</p><p>Their teachers had her express the reasons for conceiving a child, and she told them everything, trying her hardest to keep her voice from shaking or cracking; from showing her weakness; the depression she was fighting with. She even went so far as to repeat the wards she had used on herself and Eragon, not to belittle how much she loved her child, but to show them that she had taken the most responsible course of action when in a situation like that.</p><p>They found no fault in the spell that was cast. She could not have lied, as she spoke in the Ancient Language. The Eldunarí couldn't give her answers.</p><p>Regardless, they had much to discuss.</p><p>Eventually, the conversation had been guided towards the news of the sixteen eggs found hidden within Ilirea. One of those was given to Vanir to transport across Alagaësia in hopes that it would hatch, just like he did with Eylörís' egg. Another had hatched for Elva, leaving fourteen eggs to reside within Ellesméra.</p><p>Arya told them of banishing Vanir for his insensitivity towards all cultures as well as his insults to her. Thankfully the Eldunarí found that punishment justified.</p><p>She told them of Shruikan's Eldunarí, who they had found with the rest of the dragon eggs. She told them of how he grieved in a pain that had been allowed to build and fester for far too long. She let them know that he meant no harm and that he wanted to help rebuild what he was forced to destroy.</p><p>Then… she told them about Eila and Eylörís. Eila, who was a half-Elf, born of Galbatorix and Freydis Dröttningu. Arya made sure to explain in heavy detail the kind of person Eila was and stressed to them that she had seen more pain in her thirty-four year lifespan than anyone Arya knew and had ever known. She only hoped the Eldunarí would find it in themselves to set their anger aside and treat Eila with the kindness she both deserved and needed.</p><p>Finally, the Eldunarí gave their report of the land, except they called for Eila, Eylörís, Elva, and Kitlàn to be in attendance firstly.</p><p>Fírnen sent for them because Arya couldn't mentally cross the distance needed. Her ability to use magic had dwindled to nearly nothing save for mental communication only over a short-distance. That being said, she was entirely unprotected against magical attacks as well. Thankfully, she was safe in Ellesméra.</p><p>In the silence that pursued, Arya pulled her cloak even tighter around her body despite the growing warmth of the day. She didn't want to look up at the three Eldunarí that sat on the padded cushions she had placed for them so they all could be outside. They were kept in Oromis' home when left to be with themselves. She brought them outside so they could see the sunrise.</p><p>Fírnen nuzzled against her shoulder and she looked up at him with both hurt and fleeting appreciation. She just wished he had told her sooner that he did, or perhaps that she was wise enough to realize it herself.</p><p>She suddenly felt very young and foolish. Too young to have a child. Too foolish to care enough for herself to realize she was going to have a child at all. What did that say about the sort of parent she'd be? <em>Neglectful</em>. It sat like a poison in her brain.</p><p>There was never a time in her life where she'd felt so insecure about herself or her abilities.</p><p>By the time their new apprentices arrived, Arya was rotting in her own mind as she had shut Fírnen out because of how upset she was with him and herself. The Eldunarí had preoccupied themselves in conversation that didn't include her and Fírnen, probably because they could sense her distress and her need to work it out on her own.</p><p>She'd need a lot more time.</p><p>Regardless, she smiled when the two dragons had landed on the lush and grassy terrain, carrying their young Riders who dismounted swiftly. Their wide and curious eyes scanned their surroundings, taking in everything that they could.</p><p>They bowed to her and she to them, then they straightened and bowed to the Eldunarí.</p><p>"Eila, Elva, Eylörís, and Kitlàn, I'd like you to meet Netzach, Wya, and Vastïl, our teachers." Arya did her best to brush off her earlier concerns in favor of composure and non-imposing authority.</p><p>Arya watched carefully as both young women bowed, then struggled with their dragons to get them to bow as well. Eylörís went more willingly than Kitlàn did. Both were still young and overly prideful. She couldn't help but remember when Fírnen was that way. He still was in some respects.</p><p>"<em>You both are curious.</em>" Netzach spoke low, his voice smoother than honey in tea. His Eldunarí was the color of lightning: bright blues with hints of purple. It shone with his life within.</p><p>Eila's nervous eyes met Arya's and the Elf offered a soft smile to hopefully silently reassure her cousin that everything would be okay.</p><p>"<em>Elva, daughter of none, I wish to inquire about the nature of your soul.</em>" Netzach's voice was gentle, but it was also intimidating.</p><p>"I am human. Nothing more aside from a magician and now a Rider. I was cursed a few days after I was born yet also blessed by a dragon within a few minutes of being cursed. The curse was mended, but it wasn't entirely lifted. That's the way I wanted it. I wanted to be useful still." She answered truthfully, then bowed slightly when she finished speaking.</p><p>"<em>Hmm.</em>" A different voice came through. Vastïl, a female dragon with a silver Eldunarí then spoke with an accent similar to the one Eila possessed, though Eila did all she could to suppress it whenever it slipped. "<em>You are interesting and dangerous. Your training will need to be adjusted to encompass what you are capable of.</em>"</p><p>Elva nodded. "My only focus is the safety of everyone around me as well as learning to control what I have. I'd be the first to admit that I am afraid of my theurgical power, and more specifically, losing control." She took a deep breath. "Angela the Herbalist has volunteered to instruct me in those arts and that was long before I was a Rider. I understand it isn't my place to determine who my teachers will be, but I would like to learn from both her and from Arya Ebrithil, as I believe both can offer unique training in the world of magical sciences." Kitlàn rubbed against her shoulder in support, and she looked over at him with compassion.</p><p>"<em>That course of action is deemed appropriate.</em>" Vastïl said in her gentle tones. "<em>Give us time to ponder over your lesson plans. We shall be in communication with Arya and Fírnen as we decide on these matters. For now, it would be best to browse the library to help educate yourself on basic forms of magic. You may be able to use magic, but you are lacking the foundations which will help you grow into a mature magician. Arya shall help you in your studies.</em>"</p><p>Elva nodded. "Yes, Ebrithil. Thank you."</p><p>Their attention turned to Eila and a long silence grew as they pondered between themselves.</p><p>"<em>Eila, daughter of Freydis Dröttningu. We wish to inquire about your past.</em>" Netzach spoke low and with authority.</p><p>"What would you like to know?" Eila straightened.</p><p>"<em>Your mind is broken, though it is like a stained-glass window, whole again, yet not as it was. You have restructured your mind through much toil, and the result has proven worth your effort, has it not?</em>" Wya was the one to speak, her swirling maroon colored Eldunarí seemed to glisten and dance in the rising morning sun.</p><p>"I face challenges that now seek to tear down that progress. I unfortunately haven't had the chance to appreciate the work I've wrought as I am focused on not allowing that window to shatter again. In the years that I lost myself, I did horrible, terrible, twisted things that entirely contradicts my existence today. I am glad to have found the strength in the complete darkness that was living in Urû'baen. I was able to regain my sense of self and cease the destruction I ended up causing, though my father worked tirelessly to break my mind again. Like scar tissue, my mind became stronger in the places where it was mended, and the tactics he used no longer worked as efficiently as they used to. If this had not been the case, I surely would have died." Her icy blue eyes bore into Wya's Eldunarí.</p><p>Elva watched from her place a few feet away and was surprised to hear Eila's true accent instead of her imitated one based on the humans that surrounded her in Ilirea. Her tone was full of emotion and power, and suddenly, Elva felt she might understand why Eila chose to hide her accent: she might have used it to gain control over others in an activity aggressively forced on her. It was also the accent held by her father.</p><p>Despite all of these things, Elva decided she really liked Eila's accent because of how well it matched the person she was. It was gentle and unique and…</p><p>Elva looked down and threw the walls up around her mind as her cheeks pinkened.</p><p>… arousing.</p><p>She felt Vastïl brush against her mind, so after composing herself, she let the silver dragon in. "<em>Your feelings are strong for two-legs, half-Elf, Eila.</em>"</p><p>Elva could tell this was a private conversation based on the way Vastïl's mind felt within her own. "<em>I will not lie to you and say you are wrong.</em>"</p><p>Vastïl nodded in the image she gave of herself to Elva. Her scales glinted like polished steel armor. "<em>And I am confident of the nature of which your feelings take. The true question is whether or not Eila reciprocates.</em>"</p><p>Elva looked at Vastïl's Eldunarí. "<em>She does reciprocate. I am nervous to tell you that we have been courting for the past three weeks, as I am unsure of the sort of permissions or denials that will come with that. I do want to make this as clear as possible: my intentions are only to help her. She grew up in a world devoid of warmth and comfort and affection. She hasn't known what those feelings are when it comes from someone else. Eylörís gives her love and affections and care; that is natural. However, when it comes from a significant other in an intimate way…</em>" Elva trailed, preferring to share with Vastïl her emotions instead of words as those could describe what she was trying to say in a better way than words ever could.</p><p>Elva let the dragon feel how strongly Eila experienced those things and how grateful she was to have that in her life. Eila was learning how to love and trust another person in an intensely intimate way for the first time in her life. Their relationship meant the world to both of them, as Elva also expressed her own hopelessness for ever being truly understood. She was understood by Eila and what an overwhelming relief that was.</p><p>Vastïl let Elva's emotional explanation sit for a moment after the young human was finished sharing what she needed to and more.</p><p>Meanwhile the conversation between Wya, Netzach, and Eila continued, as Eila let herself be as open as she could comfortably be with these strangers who were to be her teachers. They just needed to know she didn't mean any malice towards them or any group of people aside from the small batch of Galbatorix' remaining sympathizers, and even still, she'd try to make them see the evil that Galbatorix wrought on their minds firstly.</p><p>Arya was proud of how much Eila was willing to share. She even talked a little bit about the sort of education she received under Galbatorix' thumb, including her training with Durza in swordplay as well as dark magic.</p><p>When the conversation withdrew, Arya could sense that the Eldunarí approved of Eylörís' rather controversial choice in hatching for Eila. The white and blue dragon was visibly filled with pride when she happily let her tail brush along Eila's arm. Eila let her hand open to feel Eylörís' affections and she smiled with more confidence.</p><p>As Elva watched the happy smile on Eila's features, she felt Vastïl ponder over the discussion she would have with her fellow Eldunarí, though she chose to wait until their next meeting to bring it up to the whole group. Elva was thankful for that. She now had the chance to talk it over with her partner.</p><p>"<em>Now all except a few have been settled.</em>" Vastïl spoke and everyone felt Netzach and Wya approve.</p><p>"<em>With all things seen and heard and scented, the egg for the Dwarves remains intact. Their efforts are wide and great. They summon their people from far and wide.</em>" Netzach said in his honeyed tones.</p><p>"<em>The egg has yet to choose a Rider. It shall remain for two years with the Dwarves before it is circulated to either the human kingdoms or the tribes of the Urgralgra. Those same conditions apply to the other collectives which have been supplied an egg as well. It is in the best interest for the dragons who reside within the eggs.</em>" Wya stated with authority.</p><p>"<em>And yet, in the Spine, where the Urgralgra have traveled, an egg has hatched for a young Kull.</em>"</p><p>Arya's jaw dropped. "Male for female, may I ask?"</p><p>"<em>The dragon is male.</em>" Vastïl offered.</p><p>"And how far along are they into their trek here? Do they know they need to come here?" She let her hand rest atop her belly when she felt Juniper kick her. He must've just woken up, because he wasn't moving much before.</p><p>"<em>On the edge of our forest.</em>" Netzach answered. "<em>A few days from now is all you will have to wait, though it would be a good experience to send either Elva or Eila to greet them. We have been in communication with them and have been guiding them on their journey here for the past six weeks.</em>"</p><p>"I'll go." Elva answered. "It won't be hard for us to find them I don't think, and the trip shouldn't last very long, especially if the dragon is six weeks old."</p><p>"<em>Very well. Elva, you and Kitlàn will leave tomorrow at dawn. For now, rest and pack what you need. Eila, you will work with Arya on meditation, and Eylörís, you are to work with Fírnen on the agility you possess in flight. You are all dismissed.</em>" Wya stated and all three women bowed to them, their dragons following shortly behind.</p><p>Once Eila and Elva left, Arya stayed behind to put the Eldunarí back in their place, keeping her mind hidden away while she worked through the task; keeping her shame and guilt a secret.</p><p>Her body worked on its own as her thoughts grew deeper and darker. She felt Fírnen nudge against her a few times, but she was just too upset to let him in.</p><p>She felt like she just wanted to be left alone for a while. She needed space and time away from all the pity. She was <em>fine. </em>Not fragile. Incompetent and afraid, sure, but not incapable and feeble.</p><p>How she wished she could feel differently about the situation. She loved her son, she really did, but she was scared he wouldn't receive the proper care and emotional support like she did growing up because she didn't have a very good role model to show her what that was like. She was paranoid that he was going to grow bitter about the world like she did at such a young age. Everyone grew bitter at some point, but usually they were able to pull themselves out and lead more optimistic lives. She just wanted him to have a happy childhood: one where he knew he was loved and valued and cared about, and that he knew he wouldn't be ignored or pushed aside.</p><p>She wished Eragon was here. He was good with kids, she knew he was. She had watched him and Saphira play with the children while traveling with the Varden. That had been a secret. He never knew how much her eyes began following him once she realized her feelings for him. He had matured into someone she felt was more an equal. War had stolen his youthful outlook and she felt selfish for being glad for his mental shift into adulthood. Then again, Nasuada's youth had been stolen much earlier.</p><p>When he returned, would he be any different? Would the influence of the Eldunarí have impacted him? Would he seem older? Hardened? She liked the soft childlike glint his eyes would get sometimes when he was happy or excited about something. Would that be gone?</p><p>Her head was starting to hurt and she wanted rest. She wasn't hungry, but she knew she needed to eat. Vomiting during the early hours of the day was still a common occurrence and she skipped breakfast. She was exhausted and she knew it was from her own mental and emotional fatigue as well as from the baby. She just felt weary. She wanted to feel normal again; <em>okay</em> again.</p><p>Her life would never be the same and she was reluctant to let it go.</p><p>She looked down at herself as she leaned against the doorframe of Oromis' hut and let her hands slide along the swell of her front. She asked the tailors to make new clothing for her the same day Eila and Elva were fitted for their own. They had to take her measurements as well. What she wore now was a tunic that had ties which she could adjust for when the baby grew. She also had a few new tunics of a stretchier material for more comfortable use. No dresses. She wanted to avoid wearing dresses until she couldn't avoid it any longer. They were too drafty. Too exposing.</p><p>The baby kicked and she let her palm rest against the place where he nudged her. She pushed back gently with her thumb and only a moment later did she feel him return the gesture. A soft smile spread across her lips. She wanted to hold him and play with his little fingers. She wanted to be closer to him even though he was literally within her.</p><p>She just didn't like pregnancy for many reasons. It would be okay once he was born. She <em>hoped</em> it would be okay once he was born.</p><p>Her gaze drifted to Fírnen. He was sitting like a cat with all of his feet tucked up under him as he observed the world from their vantage point. His back was to her. A pang of guilt washed over her for blocking him out.</p><p>He hurt her, though. Or at least… had the potential to save her a lot of turmoil and self-loathing, yet he chose to withhold the news of her impending motherhood.</p><p>With a few cautious steps, she approached the green dragon, then sat down next to him and leaned against his leg, wanting to be close. His skin was always warm and she was growing cold. The wind was picking up, sweeping away the warmth that once was promised. Clouds bubbled in the southeast, and she decided it might rain later. <em>Spring showers</em>, she thought.</p><p>Her hands cradled her belly and she closed her eyes, taking comfort in the silence that surrounded them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Patience. I've been dealing with external and internal issues. Firstly, if you read the Author's notes, you may know that I've started going to school for a new career. The course load is heavy and despite wanting to write, my career comes first. My brain is exhausted though and it's hard to balance everything. I'm adjusting, it might not be like this for an extended period, but please. Be patient with me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Secondly, in terms of the story, I realize it was very Arya-centered in the beginning, though it has started to shift to focus more on Eila. Understand that Arya is in a place familiar to her. It's home. For Eila, it's new and strange. The controversy around her existence (and her relationship with Elva) is the driving force of the story at the moment, but it will start to shift back to Arya soon (time is needed to encourage her character development when it comes to the baby). Things like this come in waves, at least in my head they do. I want to show you Eila the way I see Eila, that means character building/development. I know Eila isn't canon, and so to some it may be entirely pointless to build her. I care about her, though, and I'm going to build her as I would want because she is important. Again, I ask kindly for patience.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, I realize now that I told you wrongly. Eila's name is pronounced 'Eh-lah' or 'Ay-la' almost. Her name does start with an 'E', so keep that in mind. I have a weird accent that is a mix of about four or five different regions around the world, so the way I speak is phonetically very different than a lot of people in Narnia. I listen to a lot of foreign music and I don't talk to a lot of people nor do I get out very much. Your accent is built around the people you exist around as you grow and learn. I sometimes only have music to learn from. That sounds unfortunate, but honestly, I'm fine, trust me on that and it's not one of those 'I'm gonna say I'm fine, but I'm not' type of things. It just frustrates me when people do that. Just be straight forward with people, they're just trying to help. Now I'm ranting, forgive me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope this chapter has met your expectations :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Right as Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone let Eila have her space.</p><p>Even Elva.</p><p>She was thankful for the solitude. Too much information had been shared about her past and now things were starting to rise from the places in which they were buried. Memories she thought she had locked away were beginning to resurface. Her head throbbed as she fell onto her bed, body instantly curling up into a ball as she tangled her fingers in her hair and <em>pulled.</em></p><p>"I don't want to be tortured anymore, I just want <em>peace</em>! Is that too much to ask for?!" She shouted, pressing her face into her pillow so hopefully nobody would hear.</p><p>"<em>You will never achieve that so long as you cling to me.</em>" Galbatorix' deep voice rang through her head and settled uncomfortably between her eyes.</p><p>Startled, Eila sat up to find him standing in the corner of her room, hands clasped behind his back. His posture was straight and proud as it always was, his blackened plate armor gleamed and his red cape fell almost to the floor.</p><p>"Get out of my head, I don't need you! Get out! You're not welcome here!" She shouted as she crawled from her bed. She undid the ties on her robes and let it fall into her grasp, revealing her sleeveless tunic underneath.</p><p>"<em>Now now, calm down, no need to shout. We are adults, Eila.</em>" He scolded with a honeyed tone and a dazzling smile.</p><p>"You don't seem to understand, old man. I said get out, now leave and take your rot with you!" She pointed to the door and he laughed.</p><p>"<em>Remember remember,</em>" he hummed in a near melody. "<em>The humans you killed? The souls you stole? The minds you robbed of sanity? The blood on your hands grows sticky before it dries; sticking to everyone you touch.</em>" He flashed a smile. "<em>Even your dearly beloved; your heartmate. The only rot is with you, blackening everything you touch. I must say, you've done well to hide behind your fears. It gains sympathy. Just wait until they see who you really are.</em>"</p><p>Eila snarled. "I'm not that person anymore. Not your twisted right hand. I'll never return to that frame of mind."</p><p>He clicked his tongue. "<em>You are addicted.</em>" He approached her and bent so his face was level with her own. "<em>Addicted to the pain of memories, of the emotion and physical.</em>" He reached out for her arm and she shrugged away. "<em>You would not have had that tunic made if you were not addicted to the memories. I will forever live in your mind because you are broken and beyond healing.</em>"</p><p>Eila shook her head a few times before jabbing a finger at him, doing her best to steel her voice. "You never loved me. I was only a project. An asset. An experiment. A tool. I was never your daughter. I hate you with every fiber of my being because of the things you did to me; because of the things you made me do. As a father, you're supposed to provide comfort and warmth. I had none of that. I can barely go outside without being afraid something is going to hurt me, and that's your fault. I was never treated as your daughter, therefore I'm not."</p><p>He straightened over her. "<em>I gave you life, did I not? You have my blood, do you not? Shall we see?</em>"</p><p>A searing pain lit the <em>inside</em> of her brain and she collapsed, grasping at her head. Her arms began to burn and when she found the strength to look, she was horrified to find four Burrow Grubs on the topside of each arm. She tried to brush them off, but they weren't real yet the pain remained as they dug deeper into her flesh. Desperation took over and all reasonable thought left her body as her survival instincts kicked in. The knife on her belt was drawn and soon the blade met skin as she took off a section of her left forearm.</p><p>The sheared chunk of skin flopped down and stuck to her wrist and hand which were soaked in fresh blood. She stared at it, wide eyed as her breathing remained haggard and ragged in the silence that followed.</p><p>"Eila! Eila!"</p><p>The half-Elf looked up just in time to see Elva burst through her door and run over to her, kneeling quickly. "Eila…" her violet eyes were frantic and wide and worried as her gaze landed on the sliver of skin and bloody wound. "What happened?"</p><p>The half-Elf could only stare at Elva's stomach, unable to look up into her eyes. The bloodied knife fell from her grasp and it rolled.</p><p>With a gentle touch, Elva pressed her palm to her partner's cheek. "Hey… it's okay…" she whispered. "Let me help you with that."</p><p>"'Kay…" Eila said quietly. She didn't move when Elva got up and walked to her bathroom. She instead looked down at the piece of flesh that hung on by a thread and the gaping wound it revealed. "Would you-" her voice cracked through its loss of strength.</p><p>"Yeah?" Elva poked her head out from the bathroom, concern lit her features.</p><p>"A pail? Empty… uh, the tub."</p><p>Elva nodded and did as she was asked. She retrieved the pale, rag and stitching supplies in hand, and brought all of it over to where Eila was sitting. "Here." She said gently and bent to kiss her partner's forehead. "I need to get cleaning supplies. Hold tight."</p><p>Eila still couldn't look up at her, her body feeling frozen as blood continued to ooze from the wound and onto the floor. Bile and undigested food rose up in her throat and was soon emptied into the bucket Elva had brought only moments before.</p><p>She didn't hear Elva approach. She only felt a calm hand rub circles into her back, helping to soothe what best she could as her partner's body continued to reject whatever was left in her system.</p><p>Eila closed her eyes and did her best to relax when she was sure it was over. The pain in her arm seemed arbitrary compared to what caused it.</p><p>In the time that remained, Elva had worked her way to Eila's front, and with gentle fingers she began assessing the fresh wound.</p><p>Eila didn't wince when the wet towel was applied to help wipe the blood away. It was everywhere and Elva did her best to clean the area before sanitizing it with antiseptic.</p><p>"Something's wrong with my mind…" she whispered and Elva frowned.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"M-my f-father… I… he…" her shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes. "I see him sometimes…"</p><p>Elva frowned and looked up from her task. "You see him? Like…" she didn't know what to compare it to.</p><p>"Like I see you or Arya or anyone else." She hissed softly when the antiseptic burned.</p><p>"Sorry." Elva murmured with sympathy. "Does he say anything?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "He… reminds me why I'm a bad person. Why I don't… deserve the… affections you give me… or… Elva, I've done so many horrible things. I can't… I'm not <em>good</em>, and you… you're <em>amazing</em>." She cringed when Elva carefully set the piece of skin back over the wound, covering it.</p><p>"Don't listen. <em>Never </em>listen to that." There was a harshness to her tone that startled the half-Elf to a degree. "You're <em>wonderful</em>, Eila. Harsh past or no harsh past, I'm still going to want to be with you because I like you for who you are."</p><p>"I've <em>killed</em> people. <em>Lots </em>of people. Are you okay with that?" Eila asked, disbelieving.</p><p>"It was against your will. If at some point it wasn't, you're a different person now." She looked up after working on getting a length of stitching cord threaded through a needle. "This might hurt." She warned.</p><p>Eila nodded and waited, absorbing her partner's words. "I'm… not twisted, but I have qualities that are." She winced as the needle pierced her skin. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I feel like I'm… insane. How often does one hallucinate in the vividness that I just… went through?"</p><p>Elva made a knot. An overhand knot threaded twice through and a singular overhand knot above. A Healer's Knot. She tightened it down and cut the excess and started again about a centimeter away. "I don't know, but I think you should tell Arya about Galbatorix in case there is something wrong. I can't sense anything in you akin to an attachment, so I doubt he's real. It might just be that you're experiencing intense episodes to a degree that causes you to physically suffer as well. I… could feel you when your head started to hurt, then as everything got worse from there."</p><p>Eila sighed. "I'm so sorry you had to feel that."</p><p>"Don't be." Elva shrugged. "If I couldn't feel it, I wouldn't know you were in trouble or in what ways to help you." She tied another knot. They were getting easier to perform as she practiced and got the hang of it.</p><p>"I did this to myself… on accident but also on purpose. I was seeing things that weren't there." Eila said quietly as she looked at her right arm, free of abrasions and cuts from where the Burrow Grubs were. "I need help." She sighed. "It's getting bad despite the Reiter Reed. That does help, though."</p><p>"How long have you been using it?"</p><p>"Two weeks about. Sloan always sends me home with some whenever I visit. I have far more than I need. He always gives me too much and he fusses with me when I try to take less home. Do you want some?" Eila looked up. The crotchety old man she carved wood with at least twice a week was growing on her.</p><p>Elva smiled. "Maybe when I get back we can share some. I'm going to miss you."</p><p>Eila's eyes saddened. "I'm going to miss you too." She said quietly.</p><p>"Hey… it won't be for too long. Maybe a week or so at most. I think the new pair are several days in, so it could be less." Elva said reassuringly. "I'll be home before you know it."</p><p>"And… you're not leaving because of me?" She flinched and shook her head. "I know it's a task given by the Eldunarí, but… I just…" she chewed her lip and Elva stopped what she was doing to look Eila dead in the eyes, waiting for her to finish. "You accepted the task so quickly. I can't help but immediately think you need to get away from… <em>us</em>… for a little while. I'm not against anything you need I just-"</p><p>"Eila." The human deadpanned.</p><p>Startled, the one in question looked more directly at her. She swallowed, feeling like she was going to be in trouble. "Yes?"</p><p>"Don't you ever think that I accepted the task because I wanted to get away from you."</p><p>Unused to the harshness of Elva's tone, Eila shrank back.</p><p>Elva noticed and realized her mistake and sighed, softening. "Eila… I care so much for you. <em>Trust </em>me on that. If I needed a break, I'd tell you and I hope you'd tell me if the circumstances were the same for you. I wouldn't have burst in here and started fixing your arm up if I didn't care about you." She leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Eila's lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The half-Elf said quietly. "I didn't mean to hold doubt in my heart."</p><p>"I understand, though, and it's not your fault. If it's anyone, it's your father for causing you to be so distrustful of the world. I'll love you through the hard times and the good, so long as we work together to tackle both." Elva smiled and her cheeks flushed as Eila's jaw dropped.</p><p>"Y-you…" her voice shook and her eyes watered. "You love me?"</p><p>Elva nodded. "To the best I know of it. I can't explain how special you are to me. Eila, I've fallen for you and I've hit the cobblestones with enough force to shatter me. I know it might be too soon or the wrong time to confess this to you, and you don't have to say it back either. I don't know how these things are supposed to happen. All I know is that you mean so much to me and that my heart aches because of it. I don't know how else to express the way I feel without telling you that I love you."</p><p>An almost panicked look washed over Eila's features and Elva suddenly worried if the confession had sent her over the edge. Instead, Eila kissed her. <em>Hard.</em></p><p>"Eka ástar ono… eka ástar ono…" she whispered softly between their breaks for air. <em>I love you… I love you…</em></p><p>With a hand in hair, Eila let all of her joy show as much as possible. She moved forwards and the string Elva was using to stitch her arm up with pulled. She winced with a soft gasp and Elva pulled away immediately.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" the human exclaimed and Eila shook her head.</p><p>"Let's do intimacy after this. Remind me why we aren't healing it with magic?" Eila offered a smile.</p><p>"Because I need practice with giving stitches and because I also don't have much experience healing people with magic. I also kind of want to see how your skin heals naturally, but you can heal yourself if you want." She smiled. "Or you could show me how and I'll do it."</p><p>Eila shook her head. "I might do it. I haven't decided. You need to save your energy for traveling." She shrugged with the opposing shoulder so as to not interrupt Elva's handiwork. "And I uh… I'm used to having to nurse a wound. It's almost comforting in a way, as bad as that sounds."</p><p>"It's okay to feel that way. Just make sure to keep it clean and all that." Elva smiled as she worked. That smile faded as concentration took over.</p><p>A span of silence stretched between them as Elva finished her task, the ring of stitches stretched in a wide oval across Eila's forearm. She cleaned it again, then wrapped it securely and carefully in gauze after washing her hands of Eila's blood.</p><p>"You should tell Arya about your father and how he visits you sometimes. I truly don't think he's attached to you in any form or fashion, but I do want you to get the help you need when it comes to dealing with this. I don't want you to be in distress anymore. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore."</p><p>She helped Eila to her feet, then took care of cleaning out the bucket. Eila's knife was taken from her and placed next to her sword, which resided on her desk.</p><p>"We have the whole day. Do you want to do anything?" Elva asked when Eila had grown quiet again.</p><p>"I just want to spend the day with you before you leave, that's all." The half-Elf looked exhausted, but she was hiding it to the best of her ability.</p><p>"In bed?" Elva asked and Eila smiled.</p><p>"Sounds wonderful to me."</p><p>"Shirts or no shirts?" A dark eyebrow arched over a violet eye.</p><p>"No shirts." Eila looked sheepish. She craved the skin-on-skin contact and the closeness and the warmth. She liked the feeling of Elva's pulse beneath her fingertips. Elva's heart was so kind and loving and gentle. She felt <em>safe</em>. Yes. Eila loved her partner. There was no question about it.</p><p>She was just glad Elva loved her too.</p><p>With deft fingers, the human had removed the tunic from Eila's body and soon Eila had done the same, smiling softly when she realized Elva was wearing <em>her </em>tunic.</p><p>They climbed into bed together and snuggled close, settling within each other's embrace. A sense of calm fell over Eila as she absently played with Elva's long, slender, silver-tipped fingers of her left hand. She would miss this when Elva wasn't home.</p><p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p><p>Eila smiled and closed her eyes, allowing her body to be lulled by the strong thrum of her partner's heartbeat. Yes. This was home.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Hello! I hope you all are well. In this story, a 'Healer's Knot' is the same as a 'Surgeon's Knot', and we are calling it that because I don't think the word 'Surgeon' exists in Alagaësia either. Things are moving, this is good. The next chapter might come soon, we'll see.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh! Also, please forgive any errors as I didn't have it in me to proofread this. I'll end up doing it soon, but I just want to move on. I've been stuck :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Speak of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya watched as her cousin helped Elva with the bags on Kitlàn's saddle. It was mainly clothing and rations she was carrying, but Eila wanted to help despite the light load.</p><p>"You have your map?" Eila stated and Elva nodded, then patted the tube that was attached to the saddle horn. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>Eila blushed. "And your sword." She pointed and Elva smiled. "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"And plenty of food for both you and the new Rider? Water too?"</p><p>Elva reached up to untangle the nervous knot that had become of Eila's fingers. "I have nearly two bags of it. Clothing doesn't take up <em>that </em>much space. Kitlàn ate this morning and we have a few canteens and it's not hard to find clean water around here. I think we'll be okay."</p><p>"Okay…" Eila said quietly. "Be safe, please, Button." She whispered nearly inaudibly.</p><p>"Always. Take care of your arm, I know it hurts you. Are you sure you don't want to heal it?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "I'm sure. You stitched it. I kind of want to keep your handiwork."</p><p>Elva chuckled. "I'll see you when I return. This isn't goodbye either because I'm coming back."</p><p>Arya straightened. "Remember to come in through the common gates. I think it would be good for you and our new Rider and dragon to meet my people. Disobey those orders if they don't seem comfortable with the prospect and come here like we did with you and Eila. He is the first Urgal to become a Rider. If all goes according to the first course, Eila and I will be waiting for you; possibly Angela as well. Just give us word when you are soon to return." She interjected and watched the blush spread across Eila's cheeks. The half-Elf wasn't used to showing affection in front of people. They were told to keep the relationship a secret, and that's what they intended to do, even from Arya.</p><p>"Of course Ebrithil." Elva raised an eyebrow as she smiled at her teacher. She bowed and Arya frowned.</p><p>"Call me 'Arya', please, at least when we're by ourselves. Traditions are important, but we can live without them when in the privacy of our own home." She smiled. "Please be safe on your trip. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact any of us. You're a Rider and a powerful magician. Your mind can make the distance."</p><p>"Thank you, Arya." Elva smiled, then stepped forwards and pulled her into a quick embrace. "Remember to breathe when the baby moves. It'll help him settle down. I know that it bothers you sometimes." She whispered, and when she pulled away, she could see the anxiety in the Elf's eyes.</p><p>"Thank you." Arya gave a weary smile and straightened. "Be safe now. I'd prefer to have you both back in one piece."</p><p>"Of course, Arya." Elva bowed, then turned back to Eila and bowed to her as well.</p><p>Arya smiled more easily. Her apprentices were more affectionate with each other now than she'd ever seen them. They'd grown close, but their interactions were kept to seem like a close friendship in public. This was different.</p><p>"Please make it back, Elva, I can't stress that enough. The same goes for Kitlàn." Eila said quietly.</p><p>"You make it sound like I'm going to die. Du Weldenvarden is safe. We have food, magic… even weapons if needed, and Kitlàn's here too. It's going to be alright."</p><p>Eila rubbed the back of her neck and shifted. "I'm just nervous for you."</p><p>"I know, you're all fidgety." Elva smiled, then reached up and pressed a gentle kiss to her partner's lips. Once Eila recovered from her surprise, she chased the kiss, briefly deepening it until they pulled away. They embraced and held each other tightly, whispering sentiments Arya couldn't quite make out, even with her Elvish hearing. It's not like she was trying to disrupt their privacy either. She kept her distance and did her best to be invisible.</p><p>They let go and said their final goodbyes, and soon, Elva was on Kitlàn, buckling her feet into the stirrups.</p><p>"I'll be home soon, I promise." Elva said to them both, but Arya knew it was more directed towards Eila.</p><p>"Take care, Elva. You too Kitlàn. Safe travels and good luck to you both." Arya said with a smile.</p><p>Both of them thanked her and soon they were off and headed into the unfamiliar territories.</p><p>Arya turned to look over at Eila, who remained staring up at the sky, then approached her.</p><p>"They'll be okay. Kitlàn is fast for his size. It shouldn't be long before they're home." She said to hopefully reassure her cousin that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>Eila reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the sky and turned towards the Elf next to her. "I know." She sighed. "I can't help but worry though. I care so much for her."</p><p>"I understand." Arya offered a gentle, sympathetic smile. "It's never easy to watch someone you care about leave. Perhaps I'll help you scry her later on this evening or even tomorrow if you're up to it."</p><p>Eila gave a slight smile. "I'd like that very much, thank you." She thought for a moment. "Have you scryed Nasuada recently? I worry about the endeavors involving the Seithr Oil."</p><p>"I have not, but I did send the Faelnirv I promised as well as a few letters in terms of trade and other relations. I haven't heard anything involving the Seithr Oil, most likely because a city's wealth is wise to be kept secret."</p><p>Eila nodded then signed. "I just hope they're careful." She said quietly.</p><p>"I'm sure they've taken safety precautions."</p><p>"They have." A familiar voice commented and both women turned to find Angela leaning against the wall.</p><p>"Hello Angela." Arya said Eila just stared, blinking a few times.</p><p>"When did you-?" Eila asked, allowing her voice to fade.</p><p>"I've been here for a while. I wanted to see Elva off without embarrassing her." Angela smiled as she adjusted her clothing.</p><p>"Why didn't you reveal yourself?" Eila asked.</p><p>"Because she would've been under too much pressure to show her affections towards you. Both of you needed those moments before she left and I didn't want to interrupt. Despite Elva's boldness at times, she is quite shy about some things, <em>especially</em> when it comes to you, Eila."</p><p>A blush formed across the half-Elf's features as she looked down with a small smile.</p><p>"Well, you're special to her." Angela chuckled, which only caused Eila's blush to deepen.</p><p>"She's special to me as well."</p><p>The Herbalist grinned. "Judging by that kiss, I'd say she is."</p><p>When both thought it was impossible, Eila turned a darker shade of red as her blush reached her ears and chest. Arya even noticed her hands had turned pink.</p><p>"Oh there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I happen to think it's sweet." Angela said and watched Eila tuck her chin further against her chest.</p><p>"I'm going to go… read." Eila said shakily as she tried to look for a way out. "Please excuse me."</p><p>"Hold on, Eila. I want to talk to you. More specifically, about your arm." Arya reached out and laid a gentle hand on her cousin's shoulder.</p><p>Angela nodded, taking the hint that it might be a good opportunity to leave. "With that, I will see you both later as I have wet mortar on my porch that requires tending to. Take care."</p><p>The Herbalist bowed slightly, then proceeded to leave. When she was out of sight, Arya turned to look at her cousin, hoping to assess her state of mind. She wasn't expecting guilt to show itself in Eila's eyes.</p><p>"Arya I-" she defended the moment she saw her cousin's expression change. "I just… I don't-"</p><p>Arya remained silent to see how much information Eila would reveal on her own under her own pressures.</p><p>The half-Elf sighed in frustration, jumped in place a few times to release some energy, then sank to her knees. She let herself fall back into a sitting position, curling her legs up in tailor-fashion, then leaned forwards to let her head fall into her hands.</p><p>Concerned and worried, Arya eased herself down, taking her place across from her cousin. She straightened her tunic around the swell of her belly, then let a hand drift over the expanse when she felt the baby move. She took a deep breath, just as Elva had told her to do, but it didn't help with how much the feeling was starting to bother her. That was an issue to focus on at a later date, though.</p><p>"I hurt myself." Eila said quietly. "My father sometimes talks to me. He puts me down and fills my head with doubts. I think he's just a hallucination and Elva seems to think so too… but he's so real…"</p><p>Arya heard her voice crack, and with careful movements, she moved so she was sitting next to Eila. "How often do you see him?" She tried to keep the worry out of her voice. Anything involving Galbatorix was worrisome.</p><p>"I've seen him twice in the last three weeks. I saw him once in Urû'baen shortly after Eylörís hatched." Eila answered, but didn't move. Arya could see the trails of tears that leaked down the half-Elf's porcelain features. She wasn't as pale as she used to be. She looked healthier and much happier, especially since she and Elva had started courting. There were plenty of things that still haunted her, and Arya knew this was another thing to add to the already extensive list in her mind.</p><p>"I saw Burrow Grubs on my arms… I thought they were real… it's been so long since I've been poisoned… I forgot how to handle it."</p><p>Arya frowned. "You were poisoned?" She wanted to keep the questions brief.</p><p>Eila shook her head, allowing her hands to drop. She wiped her eyes. They were violet this time, like Elva's. "No… but I've been poisoned enough times to know how to handle hallucinations of a negative caliber… it's been a long time, and because of that, I'm out of practice. I didn't follow my procedure of distinguishing what was real and what wasn't, not completely at least. I panicked and tried to cut them out even though they weren't there." She wiped her eyes again. "He goes away when Elva is around. I don't have nightmares when she's around also."</p><p>Arya leaned over and pulled Eila close, and was thankful that the half-Elf let her head rest against her shoulder. It was a symbol of trust, Arya knew, and that was special coming from someone who hadn't been able to trust anyone all her life with the exception of perhaps one or two.</p><p>"I heard you mention Elva's handiwork. Was she the one who gave you stitches?" Arya asked gently.</p><p>"Yes. She helped me calm down and she spent the rest of the day with me. We just… laid in bed. I feel safe with her." Eila admitted softly. "If our relationship isn't allowed by the Eldunarí…"</p><p>"I'll make sure it will be allowed. They know you've been through a lot and they know Elva has too. You're good for each other. I can see it even when you two aren't showing affection publicly. It's been three weeks and I haven't seen you two do anything intimate aside from this morning."</p><p>"You walked in on us when we were in Elva's room shortly after she'd woken up. That was the first time. I didn't know Elva was going to kiss me today… I'm glad she did though." Eila said quietly.</p><p>"There hasn't been a day where she hasn't worn your necklace. I'd almost say she doesn't take it off."</p><p>"She doesn't. It's got enchantments for unbreaking, she wears it bathe in and also to sleep in."</p><p>Arya's eyebrows raised. "You two have bathed together?"</p><p>Eila startled. "What? N-no, she just tells me she wears it when she bathes. We haven't… we're not there yet. It'll be a while before we are, so don't worry."</p><p>"I didn't mean to pry. And it's okay with me if you two want to be intimate, whenever you both are ready."</p><p>With an embarrassed look, Eila pulled away slightly; retreating.</p><p>"Was that over the line?" Arya asked cautiously, hoping against hope that it wasn't.</p><p>Eila shook her head. "No, but… uh… it's just…" she shifted and Arya let go, then reached down to hold her cousin's hand instead. Eila found relief in that as she rubbed her thumb across smooth, blemishless skin. "Arya, I have bad experiences with sexual intimacy, this you know, but in what detail, I haven't told you and would prefer not to. Elva has had similar experiences because of her curse back during the times before Eragon mended it. Multiple times those sort of, uh… violations have happened to her. It just… it'll be a long while before either of us are comfortable doing something like that. That's all. You didn't cross a line."</p><p>To say Arya was horrified was an understatement. Elva was only three, she was still so young and even more so back during the war. "Thank you for telling this to me. Does Angela know? I ask because she can be… rather loud when it comes to… encouraging acts of intimacy. If she doesn't know, she needs to be told because of how sensitive this is to both you and Elva. I only want you two to be comfortable."</p><p>Eila shrugged. "I'm not sure if Angela knows, but I think it's up to Elva to tell her. She sees Angela like her mother and I know it's going to be difficult for her to express this. I'll talk to her about it when she gets back…" Worry spread over her features as her voice faded.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Arya asked gently.</p><p>"I'm just… worried about her. I know she has Kitlàn and Eylörís is staying with them for a little while, but she's going to turn back before sundown. That's why she wasn't here with me to see Elva and Kitlàn off." Eila felt a bit better after saying it out loud.</p><p>"They'll be okay. Elva is incredibly strong, <em>especially</em> with Kitlàn by her side, she'll be able to communicate with us if something goes wrong." Arya smiled hopefully as Eila nodded. Silence fell between them while the half-Elf drew herself into thought. Her mind was buzzing with concerns.</p><p>"I'm also… worried about the new Rider." She admitted quietly, shoulders sinking.</p><p>"Why is that?" Arya asked calmly, giving Eila's hand a squeeze.</p><p>"I was… I was forced to do a lot of twisted things to Urgals while in Urû'baen. I had a mask I wore whenever I was to speak publicly or participate in sessions of torture, enemy or ally. It didn't really matter." She looked down guiltily and started playing with Arya's fingers. "I, um… I'm just worried that I know the Kull who is the new Rider. I've done… a lot of really bad things to their race and I regret all of it."</p><p>Concern washed over Arya. That could potentially be very bad. "It wasn't your choice to do those things, was it?"</p><p>"No." Eila's voice had become hard. "There were a few years where Galbatorix had broken me to the point of… I guess it was insanity. I was just as bad as he was during that time." Eila wiped a tear away from her face. "Shruikan gave me a memory of my mother. It was twisted and dark because of the pain he was in… but I could make her features out just barely and connect it with the picture my father had of her." She hung her head. "That's what brought me back from the darkness. It's the only memory I have of her… Arya, I love her so much and I never got to know her… it hurts in an odd way when the people here say I look like her or sound like her. She was filled with so much <em>good</em>… it just ignites the hatred I have for my father and it burns hotly in my chest because I know he hurt her like he hurt me. She survived for almost seventy years through his abuse. I eventually broke… she didn't. She broke when she died and I was the one that ultimately killed her."</p><p>Arya looked pointedly at her. "I told you not to think like that. None of that was within your control. Her death was never on your hands. It was never your fault. It fell on Galbatorix' head because he didn't give her any aid." She said sternly and Eila shrank in on herself slightly.</p><p>A wash of emotions flitted across her features before she shook her head to clear her mind.</p><p>Eila paused and bit her lip, then looked up to face her cousin more directly, then reached out to cautiously place a hand on Arya's abdomen, watching the Elf closely in case she was uncomfortable. "You're going to be a great mother to this little one. You're so kind and gentle, but firm when you need to be. That sort of grounding is good for helping young minds to learn." She looked up. "I know you were considering trying a natural birth without aid unless you needed it. May I beg that you let the spellcasters aid in, at the very least, through the second stage of labor?"</p><p>Arya looked confused and guilty that she was confused, so Eila clarified. "The part that hurts… basically. It's when the child is moving through and out of you."</p><p>With a slight cringe, Arya nodded. "I'll think about it. I worry about how I'll feel if I didn't even attempt to even…" she shook her head. "I won't feel worthy of being a mother if I don't feel what all other races, <em>especially </em>humans, feel when they go into labor."</p><p>Eila shifted uncomfortably with a painful frown. "Arya… I miscarried at fourteen weeks. The chances of that happening would have been low had I been healthy and cared for. That being said, my progression was still much like yours because I am half Elvish. I almost died because of that. Not only was I malnourished, but I was injured too. I was torn on the inside and bleeding profusely. If Thorn hadn't been paying attention to me, nobody would have known and I would have bled out on the floor of my room and died. That is the most scared I've ever been because I didn't know what to do or how to get help. I'm not scared of death, I've been within inches of it possibly hundreds of times, but it was the idea of my father mutilating my child that scared me. It was the idea that my own body would be used for dark intent that scared me too. <em>Please, </em>with everything I have left in me I beg you to reconsider. I don't want to lose you, you're the only family I have left…" her eyes were filled with the tears that would eventually stain her cheeks. Her voice choked off and she had to look down, trying to compose herself, but any mention or memory of her child caused so much pain. It was worth it if it saved Arya's life.</p><p>"I'm not going to die… if something goes awry, I'm going to have my spellcasters with me for that emergency. I just want to know what it feels like." Arya stressed, then softened and reached up to brush a strand of hair behind Eila's pointed ear before wiping her tears away.</p><p>"Not feeling pain or not experiencing a painful labor doesn't mean you're not worthy of motherhood, Arya. Pain doesn't always mean a prevailing victory or proof that you've done well. Pain can also mean you've failed, and depending on how you handle your choices, you can manipulate that outcome for success. Having your spellcasters aid you through your entire labor process will ensure your survival as well as your son's. Going through any part of that process on your own increases your risks of complications and if I were you, I wouldn't want to take any chances. Forgive me if I've overstepped, but the survival of my family is the most important thing to me. You must understand that everyone I've ever cared for has either died or left me. Eylörís, Elva, and you are the only exceptions. You're my family. So is Fírnen and Kitlàn. I hope you'll truly reconsider." Eila straightened, then pulled away and worked to stand. Once up, she held her hands out for Arya and helped her up when the gesture was accepted.</p><p>"I need to go unwind." Eila said after taking a deep breath, clearly agitated.</p><p>Arya nodded, but remained silent. Eila had never spoken to her like that before. She watched the half-Elf walk towards the doorway, stop, think, and turn back. Eila pressed a kiss to Arya's cheek once they were close, then gave her a hug before turning and walking off.</p><p>There was a conversation in store for both of them, and Arya could feel it. She just wondered when that would be or how long it would take. She just worried about getting into a possibly irreparable argument. There was a lot she didn't know about Eila, and a lot she worried about, more for Eila's sake and safety than her own.</p><p>Eila was just trying to help and she knew it.</p><p>After rubbing her face a few times, Arya decided she was going to go take a walk to also unwind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Well, things are about to happen. I hope you liked this one! I don't have much to say aside from that I haven't proofread this again, but I'll do that later. Maybe in a few hours. Thank you for reading! Now go eat something if you haven't and go drink water. That's important.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Tempter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arya didn't think much of it when Eila hadn't come out of her room for their midday meal when it rolled around. The young half-Elf had expressed her worries and Arya had… more or less cast them aside. At least, that's what Eila probably thought.</p><p>She didn't mean it like that though.</p><p>The Elven Queen was beginning to grow worried when dinner time rolled around and still, Eila was nowhere to be seen. That was when she decided to take matters into her own hands. She needed to apologize and show that she had truly considered Eila's words.</p><p>So, up to her cousin's room she went, and with a few soft knocks on the door, Arya waited…</p><p>And waited…</p><p>Then waited some more. She knocked again, and this time, called Eila's name. Still, she received no answer.</p><p>"<em>Eylörís?</em>" Arya contacted the white and blue dragon to hopefully get some sort of answer. Thankfully she was met with an open mind.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Ebrithil?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Is Eila okay? We… had a bit of an argument earlier and I fear I've… messed up. I'm just trying to apologize and make sure she's alright. She's not answering her door. I've knocked twice and called her name once, but I haven't heard from her at all.</em>"</p><p>With a mental nod, Eylörís responded. "<em>I will let her know and urge her to answer.</em>"</p><p>Arya was able to relax at that. "<em>Thank you.</em>" She took a step back and leaned against the railing, then let a hand drift to her abdomen. She tapped a few times with her thumb, and she smiled slightly when she received a light nudge in response. It was far less terrifying when she could expect a response during their little games of 'tag'. When he moved and tumbled around on his own… she had no way to prepare for it.</p><p>She jumped slightly when the door opened and straightened.</p><p>"You know you can contact me mentally, right?" Eila said, her tone was hard and her voice was scratchy, either from sleep or abuse, and judging the look contained in the half-Elf's eyes, the culprit was probably abuse.</p><p>"I didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping. That's why I called on Eylörís." Arya answered, allowing her tone to soften. "I want to apologize for earlier. I should have been more sympathetic and… I didn't handle it correctly."</p><p>Eila eyed her suspiciously. "You spoke according to the way you feel, why are you apologizing?"</p><p>"Because I hurt you." Arya said pointedly. "I am taking your advice seriously even though it didn't seem like it earlier. It's just needing some time to sink in and I'm working on changing my mindset because you're right; I shouldn't risk anything when I don't have to. That being said, I wasn't trying to be insensitive earlier. Thank you for opening up about…"</p><p>Eila just nodded to acknowledge what Arya was trying to say and opened the door and stepped aside. "Come in." She said and waited.</p><p>Arya nodded and entered. Eila closed the door behind them, then gestured to head downstairs.</p><p>"I uh… need to show you something that I've been meaning to tell you about for a few weeks. Elva made me promise to tell you while she's away. I haven't really had the courage, so I swore to tell you." Eila sighed and led them down into her room. She opened the door gently and walked in on silent feet.</p><p>"I'm not going to be upset, am I?" Arya asked with caution.</p><p>"I don't know, but I have legitimate reasons." Eila gestured for Arya to enter, and when the Elf looked around, she was shocked to find three different animals made of smoke wandering around the room, paying each of them no mind. One appeared to be a rabbit, another, a fox, and finally a buck with large antlers.</p><p>"It smells like Flower in here. Reiter Reed." She clarified in case Eila wasn't aware of the common term for it considering when she'd asked for Eila's favorite color, she said <em>"a sunset on a clear day".</em></p><p>Eila nodded. "It was Sloan's idea and he always sends me back with more than I need, so I have a lot of it."</p><p>Arya nodded. "What are you using to smoke it with?"</p><p>"Uh…" Eila pointed to her desk. On top was the box the pipe rested in when not in use to both house and protect it. "This." She moved to undo the latches after approaching the table, then produced the pipe from within and let her fingers brush over the carvings of the forest.</p><p>Arya was still when the fox jumped up to sniff at the object from which it was created. Eila handed it over so the creature had better access. "Sloan says he prefers a wooden pipe and that this one is too pretty to go unused. He gave it to me and sent me home with some of his supply of Flower because it helps… uh… my flashbacks. And the shakes."</p><p>The fox looked up at her and she smiled tenderly, then watched it leap from the table. Arya followed the fox with her eyes as it decided to jump up on Eila's bed and curl into a ball.</p><p>"I'm not upset, Eila. I used to use it too for some of the things I ended up seeing and doing during the war. I would be a hypocrite if I were to be upset. I'm just glad it's helping you." Arya laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I would like to ask how often you use it, though, and then maybe about your… creatures."</p><p>Eila nodded. "I only… take it once or twice a day. Sometimes not at all. Very occasionally more than twice. That's only happened once." She handed the pipe over to Arya so she could inspect it, then rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of the reason her smoke animals were in existence. "And, um… they were for Elva before she left. I wasn't expecting them to stick around for so long…" her voice trailed.</p><p>"Are they drawing from you or your sword?" Arya asked as she handed the pipe back. She was finished inspecting it.</p><p>Eila shook her head. "I ended the spell the moment we were finished watching them. They're pulling from the trees and grass and plants. I didn't make them so they'd stay that way, though."</p><p>"Did you use wordless magic?"</p><p>Eila shook her head, then gave Arya the incantation she used.</p><p>"Oh, I see. You've created an indefinite loop between the cycles of air and the entrapment of the smoke. It's still pulling energy from the plants around us, but because it's just containing gases, the energy consumption is very low."</p><p>Eila frowned slightly. She didn't understand why her smoke creatures were <em>still</em> pulling energy when she stopped the incantation. When it stopped, it should have stopped completely. "Then I guess they're just going to roam Ellesméra until the forest perishes." She shrugged slightly.</p><p>Arya bristled ever so slightly at the <em>casual</em> mention of the destruction of their forests. "Did Elva have a hand in any of it?" She kept her tone kind.</p><p>A blush spread across Eila's cheeks and she tried to hide it. "She was holding my hand." <em>And they were laying together halfway unclothed…</em></p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p><em>Elva's fingers against her sensitive sides, causing her to squirm slightly and lose focus. </em>"That's it." The incantation had been successful regardless of their <em>foolery</em>. "Elva might've helped, but I didn't sense anything."</p><p>Arya nodded. "I'm curious about her Gedwëy Ignasia and how her own magic mixed with Kitlàn's is affecting her. For all we know, she might be able to use dragon magic, to put it simply, at will."</p><p>Eila softened. "She's scared of herself. She knows just about as much as you do when it comes to her abilities anymore. She doesn't want to hurt anyone like she did in Ilirea."</p><p>"I can understand that. I still think Angela is the best to teach her at this point because of how much information that woman knows. She's a mystery." Arya smiled. "Regardless, I wanted to talk with you about something that has been bothering me ever so slightly from the back of my mind in tandem with my apology today."</p><p>Eila frowned. "Go on." She was cautious.</p><p>"I've heard you mention Thorn and Murtagh. Do you have any contact with them?"</p><p>Eila slammed the lid to the pipe box and latched it in a smooth movement from each hand. Thankfully the pipe was unharmed. "Why would I? They abandoned me. They didn't tell me Ilirea had been overtaken by people I could trust not to hurt me within the first five seconds of realizing I exist. They didn't acknowledge my being there, hidden in the walls, mostly starving and compromised… my shoulder. They didn't even so much as let me know they were okay. Hell, it wouldn't have been hard to come find me in person to say goodbye unnoticed if they were worried about the spellcasters and Elves." She shot angrily, then sighed defeatedly. "I cared about them and they chose to forget about me. It's been over a year since Galbatorix died and they haven't so much as tried to scry me. The wards active around me before you and Fírnen released me didn't exempt mental communication. At times, my father did restrict me from using all mental communication, but he gave me a little bit of slack sometimes when necessary. He never took away the ability to be scryed because I would've lost my True Name, though. He made me wear a pendant on occasion, but that was just a precaution because nobody saw my face…" she stiffened, realizing she'd gone off course, then signed. "He could have scryed me. He could have contacted me, they both could have done these things. Instead they chose not to. Arya, he, Thorn and Shruikan were my only family. I thought Shruikan died when you set him free. I never expected Thorn and Murtagh to leave me so willingly, though. Not after everything we've been through." She was angry and hurt, and Arya went to pull her into a hug, but was surprised when Eila jumped away. Realizing what she'd done, the half-Elf apologized and returned Arya's offer of comfort.</p><p>"I don't know if it's right to hate them, though. They've saved my life on multiple occasions… I thought… we were close."</p><p>Arya heard her cousin's voice crack and she felt sadness swell around her because she could almost <em>feel </em>the pain Eila carried in this moment.</p><p>"Murtagh… I didn't know him all that well, but from what I did know of him, he always had a purpose behind his actions and he was occasionally smart about them. You know him better than I do. Does that seem uncharacteristic of him to have left you like that?"</p><p>"Yes." Eila stressed. "He was almost always there for me when I needed him. He was like an older brother to me. He understood the position I was in because his father was Morzan and I am of Galbatorix. We're scorned because of that. I was just kept a secret better than he was…" she trailed.</p><p>"Then I think you should scry him. If he did something risky before he left, it could explain his actions. I would look to see what he's doing before your judgement is set. I know he hurt you and badly at that, but at least let him explain himself. He's our family now, through Eragon as they are half-brothers and Eragon is the father of my child." She smiled a little shyly. It was still odd to think about it, but she did her best to not get hung up on it either. "Speaking of family, I intend to scry Roran and Katrina later to see how the developments are coming along in Carvahall. They might not be able to see you, but if you want to attend, you're more than welcome."</p><p>Eila nodded. "Can I think about it? I… might not be okay right after talking to Murtagh if we end up talking…"</p><p>Arya nodded. She understood. "Make sure to take care of yourself. It's important that you come first to preserve your own health, Eila."</p><p>The half-Elf nodded and smiled softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to scry them, but we need to know if they've found themselves in a sticky situation or a peaceful one. I don't want anything bad to happen to our world so recently after achieving peace after so long of fighting."</p><p>Arya brought her hand to cup Eila's cheek. "It'll be okay. If anything, just know that here you are safe and that you can end the conversation whenever you like if it gets to be too much, alright?"</p><p>Eila nodded and reached up to Arya's hand. "I promise."</p><p>"And if you need me, don't hesitate to call for me."</p><p>Again, Eila nodded. "I promise. Thank you, Arya." Eila stepped forwards and wrapped her cousin in a warm embrace.</p><p>"Always. Just be safe. Do you need help scrying him?"</p><p>"I think I've got it, but I'll ask if I do." She pulled away.</p><p>"Very good then, I'll see you in a little while. I think I might go do some drawing." Arya nodded and Eila cocked her head with a frown.</p><p>"I didn't know you drew."</p><p>Arya shrugged. "I usually don't, just for some reason I feel like drawing." She smiled playfully, earning a similar expression from her cousin.</p><p>"I've had inclinations like that before." Eila smiled, then frowned when the large buck interrupted both of them, the grey smoke whispering around their forms to make it seem like it had gone through them despite hardly even truly touching them. "Hey, that wasn't nice. I told you could go through the bed and my other furniture, but it's incredibly rude to go through people or their closed doors. Okay?" She raised an eyebrow at it and it stared at her. "<em>Okay?</em>"</p><p>"Eila, I don't think-" Arya began, then stopped when the deer bowed to them.</p><p>The half-Elf bowed back and the buck went on its way. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Eila said towards the largest smoke creature, who flicked it's tail in annoyance. "I have no idea if they can actually understand me or if they even register that I'm saying something. I don't know if they can move objects or influence the air on their own accord. These creations are an enigma to me, and quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if part of this <em>is</em> Elva's doing and I just hadn't been able to notice or sense it." She shrugged, then looked at the rabbit who was exploring her room. "If I can figure out what happened, I might go make one for Sloan. I think he needs a companion like this that doesn't need to be fed or watered." She thought aloud.</p><p>"I'm sure he would appreciate that." Arya smiled.</p><p>"You're right, I think. He might call it ridiculous or odd at first, but once he got used to it, I know he'll end up enjoying it." She gave a happy look. "I need to go visit him soon. It's been a few days. He's sort of turning into my incredibly grumpy grandfather." Her grin let Arya know she was at least feeling better about scrying Murtagh, if not, she was distracting herself."</p><p>"Well, just let me know when you go visit so I have a general idea of where you are, that's all."</p><p>"I promise." Eila smiled, then bowed slightly to her. She sighed, then gestured weakly. "I'm going to uh… scry Murtagh and see what he's up to."</p><p>Arya nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you later." She smiled and kissed Eila's forehead. Arya remembered her mother doing that to her before she was sent to bed in the evening as a child. It just seemed like something she should do with Eila too.</p><p>"See you later." Eila waved a little awkwardly, then watched as the gesture was returned just before Arya left to head back up the stairs. She closed the door behind her and left Eila to her own devices.</p><p>Within the room, however, Eila just stood for a moment and watched her creatures roam aimlessly. Her eyes flicked to the full-length mirror mounted <em>into</em> the wall and walked over to it. She gazed into her reflection and frowned softly at the scars along her arms. She reached up with her left hand to feel the skin around her bicep, but she ended up looking at her stitches instead.</p><p>She straightened her posture, allowing her hands to clasp behind her back as her feet assumed Actor's Neutral. She took a deep breath and brought an image of Murtagh to her mind. "Draumr kópa." She whispered and waited for the mirror to shimmer and darken. It brightened to reveal a face so familiar in a white background she wasn't able to see because she'd never seen it.</p><p>She had to fight the tears that welled in her eyes. "Murtagh." It looked like he was sitting. He flinched and he grasped at the short necklace he kept around his throat. She recognized that pendant. It was used to indicate when someone was scrying him. It was a gift she had given him, and her heart warmed that he had kept it even after all this time.</p><p>He looked up, possibly at Thorn, and proceeded to dig through a bag she recognized. He produced a small steel mirror polished to reflection and spoke an enchantment to scry the one who is scrying him. Her own mirror shimmered and she jumped back. Murtagh's face appeared again, but this time, he was surprised. <em>He could see her now.</em></p><p>"<em>Eila?</em>" His eyes widened and he relaxed slightly at recognizing the person who was trying to contact him or look for him. "Where are you?"</p><p>She stiffened. He was friendly with her and she felt he didn't deserve friendliness from her in immediate return. She ground her teeth together. "I could ask the same about you."</p><p>He frowned lightly. "Thorn and I are in the Northern regions of the Spine."</p><p>She nodded, her body becoming tense again. "I hope you're well."</p><p>"It's cold and unforgiving up here, but yes, both Thorn and I are doing well." He nodded towards her. "You look healthy."</p><p>"I am, no thanks to you." She shot with venom in her tones. Her calm demeanor would frighten or intimidate most. Not Murtagh.</p><p>"Eila-"</p><p>"No." She shook her head. "You left Urû'baen without a word. You didn't try to find me, you didn't even tell me it was okay and that it was safe. You haven't tried to scry me either. I am angry at you, but Arya helped me see that you probably wouldn't do that unless there was a reason. It's either that or you just don't care."</p><p>His eyes grew sad. "I couldn't scry you or contact you. It was too dangerous at the time."</p><p>"Why?" She responded quickly.</p><p>He sighed again. "Are you in a safe place, free of listeners and eavesdroppers?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Good. Two of the Eldunarí Galbatorix had wanted me to take them with us when we went, so Thorn and I had to leave before anyone noticed."</p><p>Eila frowned deeply. "Why didn't you tell anyone, I'm sure they would have let you-"</p><p>"Oderna and Traya." He clarified and Eila straightened. Those two had wrought the most damage and caused the most harm. They had been the first to lose their minds and eventually, to become the most twisted.</p><p>She had a very <em>personal</em> dislike for Traya specifically.</p><p>"They didn't want to be taken to wherever Eragon was going. Their minds are broken, but we're trying to help them and turn them around. They initially wanted us to take them North where they wanted us to break them so they could die, but we're hoping they'll change their mind and seek recovery instead."</p><p>Eila raised her eyebrows. "Eragon probably wouldn't have let you leave with them in tow."</p><p>"Exactly. Eila, I didn't want to leave you like I did, but I also knew that you were in good hands the moment you were found. Arya was right, I wouldn't have done what I did had I not trusted the person in charge."</p><p>Eila looked at the way his eyes softened at the mention of Nasuada. "Because you love the person in charge." She stated bluntly and he looked away, flustered and called-out. "Regardless, I <em>was</em> treated well once I stopped fighting everyone and everything that came into contact with me. It was odd not having to earn the meals I ate. It's still odd to me."</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry, Eila. I wish I could've handled it differently, but I can't do anything about that now. I want to see you again-"</p><p>"And yet it's been over a year and you haven't tried scrying me. I would've loved to talk to you; to know you and Thorn were okay. That hurts, Murtagh." She wiped her eyes with her fingertips and looked away.</p><p>"And I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I know I did wrong by you and not a day goes by when I don't think about you either. I just didn't know how much you hated me for leaving you. I didn't want to cut the wound any deeper and cause things to get worse between us."</p><p>"You did, though. I thought you didn't care at all and that any of the aid you brought me in Urû'baen was simply out of perhaps personal or moral duty. Regardless, I've found a family to hold and trust and protect. I <em>like</em> being the protector."</p><p>He frowned. "Who do you have with you in your family?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Are you in a safe place, free of listeners and eavesdroppers?" She asked him in the same way he asked her.</p><p>He looked around. "We're in the middle of the woods. I'm sitting on a rock and Thorn is bathing in the sun. We are alone aside from the Eldunarí."</p><p>Eila nodded. "It's not safe to tell you everything yet, but I will tell you some things without giving names or locations. If you have guesses, keep them to yourself."</p><p>He nodded at her conditions.</p><p>"Murtagh, I've found that my biological family lives. My mother is dead, I've known this, but she had siblings who did have kids eventually, therefore I have a cousin. I have a heartmate too now, and I care for her deeply. I'm sure you've heard news of a new Rider and Dragon. I want to confirm that it's true." She gestured to her chest with a small but proud smile, and with her other hand, she pressed a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. "I was found and pulled from the walls and my injuries were treated by the Queen's medical staff." She bit her lip. "We found the crystal stone in the walls. Inscriptions say it was of Ours Ally with eyes like mine."</p><p>To them, Shruikan's nickname was 'Ours Ally' because he had helped them in many ways. She needed to speak in code for this because she wasn't sure how safe it was for him and Thorn to be around Taya and Oderna, regardless of their mental walls.</p><p>Murtagh's eyes widened. "Dead?"</p><p>She shook her head, then held her closed fist beside her right eye and opened it so the back of her hand was facing him. It was their silent language for 'alive'.</p><p>He nodded with a frown, processing the information, then looked up, deciding he would change the topic. "You have a heartmate? As in… a romantic partner?"</p><p>Eila smiled with a nod. "I do, yes. She's away at the moment on duty, otherwise I might reintroduce you two, assuming all went well with this conversation."</p><p>He froze. "… she?"</p><p>"Yes." She frowned. Was it hard to understand?</p><p>"You fancy women?" His voice softened.</p><p>She nodded. "I do, yes, but I also fancy men as well, I think. All that really matters to me is that I'm not abused and that I'm treated with utmost respect from my partner. That means open communication as well as honesty. That goes for both men and women. Just because I'm with a woman now doesn't mean I exclusively like women either. I've also never really had any <em>good</em> intimate experiences with men, but that doesn't mean all of them are bad people or incapable of being respectful and kind and loving. It's bad to generalize like that. I wouldn't want to be generalized like that. Anyway, yes. I'm with a woman and it happens to be a very healthy relationship so far and foreseeably. Then again, we're both inexperienced at this. We're learning together." She smiled. <em>Oh,</em> how she cared for Elva. It hadn't even been a day and part of her felt empty.</p><p>Murtagh nodded slowly. "I'm glad you're happy."</p><p>She eyed him. She knew that look and tone. "You're bothered by it."</p><p>His lips thinned. "I'm bothered that I can't be there. What if she hurts you?" He frowned even deeper when a displeasing thought popped into his head. "I need you to clarify something for me."</p><p>"Okay?" She looked concerned.</p><p>"Of the rumors I've heard in recent months, the most common one was that the new Rider needed nutritional supplements for pregnancy because she was an Elf. I just wanted to know if that was true or not."</p><p>Eila's eyes fell, unable to look at him. "I had no idea rumors spread so quickly…" she reached up to rub her shoulder. "It's… complicated. To my knowledge, she… uh… told the staff that she was pregnant to obtain supplements for someone else because she was an Elf and Elves need… those. The person who needed them was an Elf too, so… it worked out."</p><p>"Eila." He said pointedly, his voice softening.</p><p>She looked up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable. "Hm?"</p><p>"Was the new Rider pregnant when she asked for those supplements? As a fellow Rider, I'd like to know so I can keep the secret or continue the rumor or discredit it. For their honor."</p><p>Eila tossed the words around in her mouth as she fidgeted. "Discredit it."</p><p>"Thank you, but that wasn't my main question." He looked concerned in that soft way of his and it hurt.</p><p>"She didn't tell me. I don't know." She swallowed and looked at him, voice slightly desperate and defensive.</p><p>His whole expression saddened and his eyes watered. She avoided answering the truth because she didn't want to say it. "Is she okay?"</p><p>Eila just shook her head, not trusting her voice initially. She wiped her eyes as they flushed with tears of her own. "Uh… she's not… showing symptoms, so I guess so." She couldn't look at him. "Personally, I'd appreciate you discrediting that rumor. If she was... pregnant and she… lost it… it would just be a painful reminder." Her voice cracked and she clenched her jaw. "Given my history with this, I don't much want to talk about it. She's okay now, doing training, making friends, learning how to socialize… all those things. I went with her when she left. She would probably just want to forget about it."</p><p>Murtagh felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as dread filled him. He cared so much for Eila… it hurt him to know that by leaving her, worse things than he'd imagined had happened. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I can't-"</p><p>"It wasn't within your control."</p><p>"But if I hadn't left like that-"</p><p>"Things might have been different, I'm aware. I understand, though. You're a Rider, you were looking over the dragon race. You're a protector of them now, just like Eragon Shadeslayer, Arya Dröttning, and our new Rider. There's nothing you could have done." Her eyes were bright with tears.</p><p>"I can't forgive myself… you know that… right?"</p><p>"You need to. It's in the past." She straightened, then weakened. "I'm tired, Murtagh… I…" she sighed. "I need to go. I've already said far too much; more than I intended on telling you."</p><p>"Wait-" he jerked. "Tell me where you are… I need to see you."</p><p>"Ask Nasuada once you're finished with your current task. Maybe then it'll be okay. You need to talk to her too and I get the feeling you've been neglecting it."</p><p>He looked scolded.</p><p>"Murtagh. Talk to her."</p><p>He nodded with a small frown. "If you can promise me to let me see you…"</p><p>"I must talk with those around me who are in charge before I can make any promises." She steeled herself.</p><p>He nodded. "I'll talk to Nasuada." His eyes widened. "Eila, please take care of yourself… <em>please</em>…"</p><p>"I'm trying…" she whispered with a nod, then looked away. "Goodnight, Murtagh. I'm glad we got to talk this evening."</p><p>"So am I." He nodded, but she could already tell he was about to punish himself for leaving her and for the consequences at that point which were out of his control. "Can I talk with you tomorrow?"</p><p>Eila nodded. "You scry first."</p><p>"I promise." He wiped his eyes and ran a hand through his thick dark hair, pushing the locks aside. The firelight from his campfire danced across his features. It was getting dark.</p><p>"Get some rest. Oth du lotha, slytha unin mor'ranr." She said with her hand twisted over her chest, then bowed. <em>With the sky, sleep in peace.</em></p><p>"Oth du lotha, slytha unin mor'ranr, Eila." He repeated.</p><p>Eila ended their contact and with a heavy sigh, Murtagh let the mirror fall into his lap as his body started shaking. She was like his little sister… his closest family. He <em>loved </em>her with every fiber of his being and he promised that once Galbatorix died, he'd never let her get hurt in the ways inflicted on her there under the Dark King.</p><p>Tears fell from his eyes because he understood how abandoned she felt… he was so selfish to have gone…</p><p>"<em>You could do nothing about it, Murtagh.</em>" Thorn said as he bumped his snout against his Rider's back.</p><p>"I could have stayed!" He shouted. "I left her for <em>insane</em> <em>dragons! </em>She's the world to me and I abandoned her!" He shouted, his voice beginning to fray as his face turned red. He buried his face in his cloak and screamed as anger welled within him; hatred for what he'd done.</p><p>"<em>Eila said herself that you could've done nothing. We only heard the rumors within the last two months. This was recent. We've been gone for over a year.</em>"</p><p>"Do you think it was one of the Varden?" He sneered. "I'll rip his intestines out and hang him with it."</p><p>"<em>We thought she would show herself sooner. It seemed right based on her True Name.</em>"</p><p>Murtagh growled. "She was scared and alone, Thorn! She got hurt! We shouldn't have left without her…" his anger subsided and Thorn felt overpowering guilt and sadness from his Rider. He too felt that way, but he knew Murtagh needed him to be his ground; his rock. His mind was unstable, especially being around two unstable and highly volatile dragons.</p><p>"No, no, no, no, no… you know what we're going to do?" Murtagh growled. "We're going to Ellesméra with Taya and Oderna… the Elves will deal their punishment… they don't deserve to die, death is too good… they don't deserve that peace. They hurt our family, they drove Eila insane…"</p><p>"<em>Murtagh.</em>" Thorn said loudly in his mind. "<em>If we go to Ellesméra, we're both dead.</em>"</p><p>"If we go to Ellesméra-!" He stopped and his eyes widened. "Eila mentioned training…"</p><p>He scrambled to his bag and tore through it, looking for his map. When he found it, he rolled it out in his lap and pointed his finger over Urû'baen. He scrawled it over with 'Ilirea', symbolizing the success of the Varden. He did that a while ago.</p><p>He traced along the assumed path to Ellesméra and guessed about two months of travel if they had others in tow. That's when the rumors started popping up…</p><p>"We're going. Whether they want us to or not. If anything, they'll just turn us away with a stern speaking to. Elves aren't naturally violent." He spoke lowly. "Agree?"</p><p>Thorn was quiet for a long time before he sighed. "<em>Agree.</em>"</p><p>"To Ellesméra, then." Murtagh said darkly, then stood and started pacing.</p><p>He wouldn't stop until late into the night.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Surprise! On multiple occasions...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you remember that bad idea I might have mentioned a few chapters back? I'm not sure exactly how far back unless I go check, but here it is. I'm sorry. But hey! Here's Murtagh! I hope I did okay with him. I might go back and edit this. I feel like it's all over the place.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter though! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Much love,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Unity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm on my way home." Eragon smiled kindly. "Well, I'm… about to leave soon."</p><p>"That's good to hear, I'm glad." Arya sighed with relief in her tones.</p><p>"And how's the baby been?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>She thought, then nodded. "He's okay. Growing still, but not like a mint plant in late spring anymore. He started kicking, but you know that. He keeps me awake at night sometimes because he's decided he likes to tumble around at the crack of dawn… it makes sense considering that's when the morning sickness was the worst."</p><p>"You're alright though?" He looked worried.</p><p>Arya nodded. "It's… getting easier."</p><p>"That's good to hear…" his eyes softened. "How is Eila? And what about Elva too?"</p><p>Arya sighed. "Eila's been…" she sighed. "Very reserved lately. The Eldunarí here in Ellesméra found there was a new Rider and Dragon pair. The two made it all the way to Du Weldenvarden, so Elva was sent to retrieve them because she and Kitlàn needed the practice and Eila isn't exactly… mentally fit for something like that just yet. Well, she's perfectly capable, I just fear it would set her back in the progress she's made. Anyway, it's just me and her and sometimes Angela."</p><p>He straightened. "A new Rider already? How long ago did Elva leave?"</p><p>"It's been six days almost and I've scryed them a few times since then. Eila's been neglecting it and I think it's because she's afraid of knowing the Kull who was chosen. She was forced to do a lot of things in Urû'baen and torturing the Urgals was one of them. I'm worried about that, I really am. Elva believes it will be okay, but I can tell she's also cautious."</p><p>"A Kull?!" Eragon exclaimed. "That's fantastic!" He beamed with excitement, then sobered when Arya's other words hit him. "If they have issues… do you have a plan or anything? I would be more than happy to help you come up with something…" he offered and she smiled.</p><p>"I don't exactly have a plan, no, but I do know I need to come up with one. I don't want either of them to get hurt. Before we talk about that, I need to relay information."</p><p>Eragon quirked an eyebrow. "Alright. Is it good or not-so-good?"</p><p>Arya shrugged. "In the middle… Eila spoke to Murtagh the other day and apparently he left Ilirea with two of the most insane and twisted Eldunarí known to either of them and they used to live with Galbatorix. Murtagh had planned to go break them far in the North, but I think that might have changed."</p><p>Eragon frowned. "So… where is he taking them?"</p><p>"Here to Ellesméra whether anyone likes it or not it seems. That's what Eila's told me."</p><p>"And you're okay with it?" Eragon asked.</p><p>"It'll give the Eldunarí in charge of teaching us something to do. I think they're a bit bored." She smiled, but it faded quickly. "A lot is happening here and I'm getting overwhelmed." She sighed and Eragon softened as he watched her rub her face.</p><p>"I'll be home soon to help. It might take us a month or two to get to you, but we're coming." He smiled. "For now… just… promise me you'll take it easy. You need to be gentle with yourself. I'm not saying you're fragile either. You're <em>not</em> fragile." He said pointedly. A grin was developing.</p><p>"I'm taking it as easy as possible. Eila is very adamant about that and I understand…" Arya trailed, then sighed. "Eragon, I'm worried about her." She rubbed her face and sat back in her desk chair.</p><p>"What's she doing that's worrisome?" He asked.</p><p>"She's been so quiet the past few days. She stays in her room the majority of the time and when she appears to eat or to get something or ask a question, she looks… <em>sad.</em> I've tried talking to her and she doesn't reciprocate much. It's just enough to pass as a conversation. I don't know what to do or how to help her because I hate seeing her like this. She was never like this before." Arya vented.</p><p>"I see…" he said gently. "This might be one of those circumstances where you'll need to push her a little bit for answers. Have you tried talking to Eylörís?"</p><p>Arya nodded. "I have, but she refuses to say much because it's not my business unless Eila gives her consent to talk about it… whatever <em>it </em>is."</p><p>"That's fair, definitely. Might it have something to do with Elva?"</p><p>"There's a good chance that's the case. She's worried Elva isn't going to make it back in one piece." Arya answered.</p><p>"And how far away are they from being back?"</p><p>"Possibly later on today or maybe tomorrow. I haven't heard anything from Elva yet." She clarified, then took a breath. "It'll be resolved soon enough, and if it's not, I'll ask Elva to help me out. What about you? How is everything?"</p><p>He smiled. "The Elves are having the most wonderful time with the trees here. We've already started more permanent buildings to hold conferences and meetings and the Eldunarí, plus decks and studios for hobbies and art… it's starting to remind me of Ellesméra. I've made a few fairths that I intend to bring back with me, plus maybe some plants we've never seen before too."</p><p>"I can speak on the behalf of all my people when I say we'd be most appreciative. This is exciting. I'm looking forward to bringing the baby to your island… Juniper… he won't be much of a baby then, I suppose…" she looked down at herself as her hands cradled her belly under the table.</p><p>"No, he won't be." Eragon smiled.</p><p>There was a knock on Arya's door and she turned to look. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back." She got up from her chair to answer the door.</p><p>Eragon could only listen.</p><p>"Hello Eila… are you alright?" Arya asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am, thank you. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing well. I'm currently speaking with Eragon, would you like to meet him?" He could hear Arya's voice smile.</p><p>There was a brief silence. "I… Elva contacted me and I came to tell you. They'll come through the front gates. Does that impact the question?"</p><p>"Slightly. Come say goodbye with me if you'd like. It'll be alright." Arya encouraged, then turned, not wanted to wait or pressure Eila into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.</p><p>Sitting back down, Arya sighed to reset herself. "Eila has been contacted by Elva and They'll be arriving soon. That being said, I must leave, though I wish to speak again very soon, there is much to discuss."</p><p>"Arya?" Eila said quietly. She sounded like she'd done something bad and was confessing out of guilt.</p><p>"Yes?" The Elf turned to look at her cousin, her eyes were kind.</p><p>"Is it okay if… I…?" She gestured to the mirror and Arya smiled.</p><p>"Of course, come here." Her tone took on such a gentle demeanor… Eragon had never heard it before.</p><p>Eila walked forwards, then stopped and covered her arms. Slowly, she was building confidence to wear no sleeves more often and today happened to be one of those days. Plus it was getting warmer and Arya suspected the heat might be a trigger for a flashback if it got too hot, not that Ellesméra ended up getting very hot during the summer months.</p><p>"It's okay, Eila… I promise it's okay." Arya said in that same softer tone.</p><p>Eventually, though, the half-Elf worked up the courage to walk behind Arya's chair and kneel beside her. Eila was tall, so standing on her knees did just fine.</p><p>When she looked at him, he saw worry and fear and many other things that caused her to want to run. He smiled a true smile. "I'm Eragon." His gaze became more relaxed and kind. "I remember you from the Throne Room… that's why I can see you. I didn't know who you were, but now I do. I like your eyes, they're very pretty."</p><p>Eila blushed and looked down. She wasn't expecting to be complimented. "T-thank you… Ebrithil. Um… I'm Eila." She closed her eyes and frowned. He knew that. She just wasn't sure what to do next. "Thank you for killing Galbatorix."</p><p>"I took no pleasure in it." Eragon said more seriously. He looked to Arya who gave him a pointed stare. "But… you're welcome." The stare relaxed and he nodded.</p><p>She smiled a little bit, feeling just a little bit more comfortable. "What is your favorite pastime?"</p><p>"Spending time with Saphira, preferably in the sky. What about you?" He asked.</p><p>"The same as you but with Eylörís, my dragon. Carving wood is probably second to that." She responded.</p><p>"That's wonderful! I've done a few carvings myself and I must say it's a very enjoyable activity." His smile lingered when Arya looked over at Eila, laying a hand on the half-Elf's upper back. "I'm sorry I… I think it might be time to go." She said softly and Arya nodded.</p><p>"It is, but we can talk together a little later once everyone is back home." Arya smiled and let her hand slide to Eila's shoulder, careful not to touch her skin. She felt she might need permission to do that.</p><p>Eila nodded and looked over. "Yes ma'am." She turned to Eragon. "It was good to meet you. I look forward to… getting to know you?" She wasn't sure what to say so it came out as a question.</p><p>He nodded. "I look forward to getting to know you too, Eila. Thank you for introducing yourself to me today. I've heard so many good things about you."</p><p>Eila smiled brightly and Arya took over. "How about tomorrow at this time? Does that work for you, Eragon?"</p><p>"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so perhaps the evening would be best if we are to speak tomorrow." He nodded with a smile.</p><p>"That works for me." Arya said.</p><p>"Me too." Eila said in her gentle tones. Eragon thought they sounded similar, but the way Eila spoke did remind him of her father. He'd never let her know that, though. That was something out of her control.</p><p>"Very good, then. Tomorrow evening it is. The edge of dark?" He asked and Arya nodded.</p><p>"The edge of dark. See you tomorrow, Eragon and safe travels." Arya said and Eila nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Thank you. You both take care and be safe. Sometimes things are stressful only in the mind." He bowed to them.</p><p>The two women bowed to him and Arya was the one to end the incantation. Silence flooded the room as Eila just sat there, thinking.</p><p>"That went well." Arya stated, then worked to get up. Eila was on her feet immediately, hands out to help if her cousin wanted it and surprisingly, Arya accepted.</p><p>"Thank you." She whispered.</p><p>"Mhm. May I ask, am I bringing my sword? I know it's sometimes ceremonial."</p><p>Arya thought. "Maybe not this time. We're welcoming a new Rider, I think that swords can be a hostile interpretation, especially to someone whose way of life is centered around war and battles."</p><p>"That makes sense." Eila straightened and walked with her cousin to the door. Arya held it open for her and gestured for her to go first. They both were soon in the hallway, walking over the viny bridges that connected their apartments like the vessels that carry blood in a body.</p><p>Eila looked jittery. "I'm not changing my clothing." She said with determination.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to, nor was I opposed to you changing your clothing if you wanted." Arya smiled. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable."</p><p>"Sometimes the only way to achieve comfort is to make yourself uncomfortable." Eila answered. "Besides, this is a good opportunity. The attention is not on me or you necessarily. It'll be on Elva and the new Rider and Dragon, especially because the first Kull in history is a Rider."</p><p>They walked out onto the deck where their dragons already had their tack assembled. Eylörís drank from the large water pan and Fírnen sat like a cat with all his feet tucked under him. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the morning.</p><p>"Elva has given word." Arya announced and Fírnen grinned at her, then got up and stretched, then flattened himself against the deck so she could mount up easier.</p><p>Eila went to Eylörís and rubbed her neck. "<em>It'll be alright by the time the sun sets.</em>" The white and blue dragon said as she settled against the ground for Eila to mount. She needed to use Eylörís' leg to help herself up now. Four months of growth was a lot and suddenly, Eila missed being able to hold her dragon in her arms. It was Eylörís holding her now.</p><p>Together the four of them took off towards the main entryways of Ellesméra and as the dragons passed over the Elven city, people came to follow their path. They too wanted to meet the new Rider.</p><p>Eila let her mind reach out to find Elva's, and was surprised by how close they were. Her heart leapt and she smiled. "<em>Almost there.</em>"</p><p>"<em>The same can be said for us.</em>" Elva answered and Eila could feel her partner's anticipation.</p><p>Eylörís and Fírnen touched the ground and Eila hopped off nearly immediately. Arya followed closely behind.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Arya asked and Eila looked down at her arms. She had just removed the stitches in her wound the other day.</p><p>"Yes ma'am… I'm okay…" she said as she turned to look around. Elves were beginning to gather and she took a deep breath. "They're getting close."</p><p>Arya nodded and watched the skies. It wasn't long before a Kitlàn was seen leading the way, and shortly behind him was the new Rider and a bright yellow dragon. Arya couldn't help but smile when she heard Fírnen mutter "<em>Lemon</em>" into her mind.</p><p>They circled, then descended. Elva was giving directions on how to maneuver through the trees and Eila stiffened slightly. Elva was <em>highly</em> attractive when giving orders.</p><p>Eylörís nudged her and she jumped. "<em>I can't help it.</em>" Eila said defensively, but all she got in return was a soft chuckle from her dragon.</p><p>A nice cool breeze tickled the trees and Eila liked the feeling of the sun on her skin. She was still pale, but the limited exposure had caused her to darken slightly. She worried for when her skin tone became too much like her father's.</p><p>Kitlàn landed softly and Elva worked to unbuckle her legs from her saddle. Behind them landed the yellow dragon and his Rider, and his Rider was a Kull indeed. His hulking form seemed disproportionate as he himself was bigger than his mount. He must've been over eight feet tall with broad muscular shoulders.</p><p>The Kull bent and rubbed his dragon affectionately albeit a little roughly.</p><p>Elva jumped down and did the same with Kitlàn and it was easy to see just how much smaller Elva was compared to the Urgralgran Rider.</p><p>Arya turned when Eila swore violently to herself. Never in her life had she heard Eila use that sort of language.</p><p>"<em>What's wrong?</em>" She asked mentally and Eila looked over.</p><p>"<em>I know him… it would be best for me to leave. I don't want conflict.</em>"</p><p>"<em>You wore a mask; you told me so yourself. He might not recognize you.</em>" Arya straightened when the two youngest apprentices started forwards.</p><p>"<em>Arya…</em>" Eila's eyes locked with Elva's as she grew closer, the Kull and his dragon followed a few steps behind.</p><p>"Arya Ebrithil." Elva bowed and recited the Elvish greeting, speaking first as she was speaking to the Queen of the Elves <em>and</em> her teacher. Arya responded and Elva added the third line for honor and respect.</p><p>"This is Griishuul, son of Barsh. Griishuul, this Arya Dröttning, Queen of the Elves as well as Alagaësia's head Rider. She's our teacher." Elva smiled and stood aside for them to meet.</p><p>Griishuul stepped forwards and bent so he could take her offered hand with better ease. They clasped each other's forearms and squeezed gently. "It is wonderful to finally meet you." He straightened as they let go. "Au'lus and I look forward to training with you and learning your ways."</p><p>"Just as I look forward to getting to know both of you as you're guided through your training. I am beyond optimistic." Arya smiled warmly. "Welcome."</p><p>He made a <em>ruck ruck </em>sound that seemed to help express his happy feelings, which faded when he turned to Eila. Curiosity and thought marked his features and her eyes traveled to the long, raised scars that slithered down his arms. <em>She did that</em>.</p><p>He studied her eyes and looked intensely at her and suddenly all went quiet. "I know your eyes." He said darkly.</p><p>Elva gave a warning look.</p><p>"From where?" Eila asked.</p><p>"<em>Why are you pushing him?</em>" Elva spoke when she touched her partner's mind.</p><p>"<em>I want to see what he knows.</em>" The half-Elf responded.</p><p>"<em>That's dangerous. Stop. You're angry and something is going to happen that you'll regret.</em>"</p><p>"I know you from Urû'baen." He said.</p><p>"I was raised there, but I'm not loyal to Galbatorix or any of his followers. I want to make that <em>very</em> clear-"</p><p>"Eila." Elva said. "<em>Stop.</em>" She continued mentally.</p><p>With a nod, Eila reached her hand out. "Welcome. I look forward to getting to know you and train alongside you. How long ago did Au'lus hatch?"</p><p>The Kull nodded with a slight snarl. "Almost eight weeks ago at this point. Seven and a few days if you want to be more specific."</p><p>"And how are you liking the bond?"</p><p>"More than anything." He answered.</p><p>"I know what that feels like. It's wonderful isn't it?"</p><p>"Absolutely." He agreed with aggression, then stepped back.</p><p>"I believe we have much to discuss. Griishuul, Au'lus, come back to the Loft with us and we'll help you get settled. We will show you where everything is whenever you're ready. I know it's been a long stint of traveling and you and Elva both must be tired." Arya said to take control of the situation and to help ease tensions.</p><p>The Kull nodded. "Thank you, Lady Arya." He bowed, bending at the waist.</p><p>"You're most welcome." She smiled. "This way please."</p><p>Fírnen bent low and Arya mounted, then buckled her feet in, having some trouble reaching due to her swollen midsection.</p><p>Eila mounted Eylörís and Elva mounted Kitlàn, then Griishuul did the same to Au'lus. Soon, all four of them were up in the air and on their way back to the Loft.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: Not my best work, but there it is. Pretty early huh? Yeah, I had a thought. I hope you like it and our new characters!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Note for me and for you) Arya is now twenty weeks pregnant; they've been </strong>
  <strong>in Ellesméra for four weeks.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Valley of Valerian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost eerie when Eila and Elva didn't talk to each other while taking the saddles down off of their dragons, Arya decided rather quickly. Griishuul seemed perfectly content in the silence and she never complained about the silence either unless it was unusual and indicative of an attack.</p><p>She knew the relationship between her cousin and Griishuul was tense because it was almost obvious that they remembered each other. It seemed though that the Kull held doubt and understood the repercussions of accusing Eila of such a thing if he was still unsure about who she was.</p><p>So… Arya set about undoing Fírnen's saddle, which was harder now being twenty weeks along in her pregnancy. Compared to what she had seen Katrina and countless others go through when in this position, they were much smaller at this point in their durations. She absolutely hated how defenseless and… ungainly she felt.</p><p>"Rest." Elva said quietly when she appeared by Arya's side to help her finish undoing the straps around Fírnen's body. "I've got this."</p><p>"You just got back from traveling and you look exhausted. I'm not leaving." Arya said sternly. She felt Elva's mind press against her own, so she granted permission for the young woman to speak with her.</p><p>"<em>And you're pregnant with a rapidly growing child who is draining you of energy and causing you pain that hurts me too. I'm not telling you to rest because it's hurting me, I'm telling you to rest because it's hurting you</em>." Elva said pointedly through mental contact. "<em>It would be wise of you to listen to me. I know you're my senior, my teacher, my master, and my elder; Ebrithil, which means I am in no place to give you orders. Setting that aside though, you are my friend from war and my family through Eila as well as through shared Rider hood. I'm using those ties to strongly suggest you rest because I care for you as Eila does.</em>"</p><p>Arya's eyebrows raised in both shock and surprise at how forceful Elva had come across. "<em>Is the baby in danger?</em>"</p><p>Elva shook her head. "Not right now." She said as she undid the last few buckles on Fírnen's saddle. "Please excuse me." She said as she grasped the sides of the saddle, not tall enough to reach the seat, and pulled. It came down on her and she caught it, thankful for the strength she had built in sparring lessons with Eila and Lord Däthedr, who had been sitting aside. They'd been sparring with another Elf named Leif and would continue to do so until Däthedr's sternum healed in full.</p><p>Arya stepped aside and let Elva carry the saddle through the doorway. She frowned and looked at Eila. "<em>What's going on between you two?</em>" She pried a little more forcefully than she meant, but Eila let her in.</p><p>"<em>What did she say to you?</em>" Eila's mental voice was a little bit dark.</p><p>"<em>That I need to rest and not be lifting heavy things. The latter was more implied, but she didn't say anything concerning you or your relationship.</em>" Arya replied.</p><p>Eila looked down, feeling defeated.</p><p>"<em>Go talk to her.</em>" Arya said stiffly, sensing the disturbance between the two young women.</p><p>"Griishuul, please allow me to show you to your room. You have a choice on where you wish to stay and all rooms have enough room for Au'lus to stay in with you as well." She smiled and gestured in a friendly manner. "Well, at least for the next few years until he gets to be too big."</p><p>"Yes, Lady Arya." He bowed slightly after he pulled away from Au'lus and rose to his feet. He was stroking the sides of the dragon's face with affection in his eyes just moments before. He had to kneel because of his enormous height.</p><p>Eila remained where she was as she watched her cousin and Griishuul leave, averting her gaze so she didn't look into his eyes. When they had gone, she turned to Fírnen, her exhaustion pulling at every limb. Her past was exhausting to deal with, and Griishuul's appearance only made it worse. <em>Everything</em> had been getting worse lately.</p><p>"Am I not doing enough?" She asked softly more to herself than the Green Dragon.</p><p>"<em>Why would you ask that?</em>" He requested as she pulled the rest of the saddle pieces out from under him and from around his legs.</p><p>"I feel like I'm not contributing enough. I'm going through a period where everything is getting to be too much to deal with… <em>mentally</em>, that is, and it's affecting me physically. I can't focus on my studies sometimes and I'm restless. I haven't slept in two days. I'm now worried about Griishuul… we have history and he knows a lot about me that could give me a very bad reputation. I feel like that's selfish to even think of because I did horrible things to him and I deserve whatever punishment I get from it." She rubbed her face. "I feel like I'm spread too thin, and yet my inability to do the simplest of tasks makes me feel lazy because at the end of the day, those tasks are still there." She shifted. "I hope that makes sense."</p><p>"<em>It does, Eila, and I would urge you to relax the standards you hold yourself to. Self-discipline is one thing and an important one at that, but when you are overbearing with what you expect from yourself, you'll only do more harm than good. You're feeling the effects of it now. I ask you to be gentle with yourself. Arya and I both understand the situation you came from and healing should be your topmost priority. She and I only want the best for you and for all Riders, and for you, that currently means recovery so you can live happily and comfortably. Caring for yourself is never asking too much. Remember that.</em>" He advised and Eila nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Ebrithil." She bowed slightly, then rubbed her face again. She truly was tired.</p><p>"<em>Now, follow through with Arya's instruction and go speak to your Heartmate.</em>" He nudged the air in the direction of the doorway and Eila blushed.</p><p>"Yes, Ebrithil." She nodded and hesitated, her whole body going rigid, then walked away quickly to the direction of the tack room.</p><p>It was a short trip, possibly no longer than fifty paces, but it seemed like an eternity because of the concerns she held.</p><p>Upon approaching, she took a few breaths and rounded the corner, deciding to lean against the doorway to knock. "Hey." She said softly, turning her eyes downwards, feeling like Elva could see right through her.</p><p>"Hey." Elva raised a questioning eyebrow and stopped what she was doing, a soft frown decorated her features, wrinkling the lower tendrils of the silvery star marking on her forehead.</p><p>"Are we… fighting?" Eila looked up with genuine confusion and worry.</p><p>Elva shrugged. "I don't think so. Is there something we need to fight about?" She used a brush to work a plant-based oil rub into the leather of her saddle to help keep it healthy.</p><p>"Not necessarily, but you're acting strange and I'm wondering if it's something I did."</p><p>Elva huffed a dry laugh. "No."</p><p>"'No' to acting strange or 'no' to something I did?" Eila raised an eyebrow, feeling confused.</p><p>"Something you did. You can't make the natural processes of maturation stop and neither were you the cause." Elva looked pointedly at her and Eila still looked confused.</p><p>"What? I don't-" she hesitated and hoped Elva would clarify.</p><p>After a long pause, Elva spoke. "I'm…" she hesitated and worked her jaw. "<em>bleeding</em>." She winced and looked away, embarrassed and partially disgusted.</p><p>Eila stiffened, her eyes growing wide with concern. "What? Where?" She said urgently and Elva gave her a frank and unamused look that took Eila a moment to understand.</p><p>"Oh…" She sighed with a soft, relieved smile. "Elva, that's completely normal." She crossed the room and stood behind her partner and wrapped her arms around Elva's slender waist.</p><p>"Is it normal to be in so much pain?" She asked softly, leaning back slightly. Eila had always felt solid to her regardless of how skinny she was. They both had been doing a lot better with that and they each looked much healthier than they did nearly three months ago. Well, maybe not Elva as she was still in the form of a child three months ago. It was more like a month and a half for her.</p><p>"Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry to say. Do you feel alright though?" Eila asked gently and Elva sighed.</p><p>"Not really… I'm… nauseous and tired… and angry. I don't know why." She closed her eyes as she felt Eila slide her hands up under her partner's shirt and trousers to lay flat against her smooth skin. She let her fingertips massage the area in gentle circles, understanding the organs under her palms were swollen and painfully inflamed.</p><p>"Thank you…" Elva whispered, feeling vulnerable. "The warmth helps."</p><p>"Of course." Eila smiled and kissed the side of her partner's head. "I just got done doing some work so they're warm."</p><p>Elva smiled. "You're so good to me… I hardly feel like I deserve it."</p><p>Eila huffed. "Whether you believe me or not, you deserve it, Elva. War was harsh and all of us deserve rest, but especially you. Your curse was torturous, and it might still be in some respects, but having to feel the pain of war at once… I can't imagine."</p><p>"Angela put me to sleep oftentimes, but sometimes even the induced rest wasn't enough. It wasn't all that bad looking back on it. Just painful in the moment."</p><p>Eila frowned. "Well now that's not true. You have nightmares because of it. You talk in your sleep, Button. Sometimes you yell."</p><p>"But still-"</p><p>"Oh hush. You deserve it and I'm going to continue doing these things for you because it makes me feel good that I'm helping and doing something good for you." Eila said in all one breath. "Do you need supplies or anything?"</p><p>"Uh… no. I have it under control with magic. Thank you, though." Elva said quietly.</p><p>"Well, if you need supplies, let me know and I'll figure out how to get them for you." Eila smiled, but Elva frowned.</p><p>"Wait… it's been four weeks since we arrived here and you haven't had…" she said quietly.</p><p>"No, I have them suspended. That being said though, I could get pregnant if I had intercourse with a man without protective wards. That's partly why I think Arya might be pregnant, but don't tell her I said that because I don't know if she had her cycles paused. It… locks your body in constant fertility."</p><p>Elva frowned when a thought slid into her mind and she set the brush and jar of leather conditioner down on the saddle. She let her hands fall over Eila's, rubbing the backs of them a few times, and decided she wouldn't bring it up.</p><p>"Would you teach me?" She asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes, but it's best for your body if you wait for your cycles to even out first. I'm sorry sweetheart." She sighed softly and let her chin rest atop Elva's head.</p><p>"It's alright. How long did yours take to even out?" She squeezed her partner's hands.</p><p>"Two or three years I think, but I didn't receive proper or even normal nourishment, so it would probably take less time for you."</p><p>Elva felt sadness grip her. Eila never deserved any of the treatment she received in Urû'baen. "And… can I ask what you did until you could pause them?"</p><p>She felt Eila swallow. "I uh… did my best to protect my clothes with rags, but I wasn't provided anything unless it was a special occasion because my father liked to humiliate me. He had me swear an oath that prevented me from using magic to help like you're doing now. That lasted a while though. Once I had the chance to stop them, I did. I'm also a half-Elf, so I don't know if that has anything to do with my cycles either. Uh… but you're healthy and fed and cared for and warm, so I think it shouldn't be long. That might be a question for Angela or Arya, but I would ask Angela because she's human too."</p><p>"Or so we think." Elva smiled, but it faded and she turned in Eila's embrace, enveloping her in the warmest hug she could possibly manage. "You're so strong… you've been through so much and it hasn't broken you. You're not bitter at the world; you're not excessively angry and seeking revenge. Stars, you're admirable. Your heart is so <em>good </em>and full of light even after so many years in the blackest darkness. I'm so proud to call you my Heartmate and my friend." Elva buried her head against Eila's chest. "I love you."</p><p>Eila smiled softly, restraining the tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Elva, as a Heartmate and as a friend. I'm just so thankful to have someone so special and wonderful and healthy to hold close and to trust. Thank you for being here for me and remember, I'll always be here for you."</p><p>Elva hugged her a little bit tighter before letting go to look up and was surprised when Eila snuck a kiss; their first kiss since being home together. The gesture was never unwelcome.</p><p>With a smile, the human took a breath. "Hey, let me put this away and get a bath because I probably do not smell all that great, and then I'll come spend time with you in your room, yeah? I want to know what's been going on around here in the week that I was away."</p><p>"M'okay." Eila hummed. Her eyes became lost in thought and there was a short span before she was brought back to the present. "Do you… want to share a pipe of Flower? It'll help with the pain."</p><p>Elva's gaze softened. "Of course I would."</p><p>"I'm glad." The half-Elf grinned and bent to kiss her partner's again. "Here, I'll take care of this, you go ahead."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>Eila had already detached herself and was moving to begin picking up around her. "Positive, now go. You'll feel better once you're clean, I promise."</p><p>"Alright." She smiled. "Thank you, Eila."</p><p>"You're most welcome. I'm just glad we're okay." The half-Elf smiled a little sheepishly as she gestured between them.</p><p>"I didn't mean to come off so coldly." Elva's eyes were wide. "It's just… kind of been a difficult last few days."</p><p>Eila nodded, her eyes softening. "How far along are you?"</p><p>"Uh… two days about. Today is day three." Elva said quietly.</p><p>"It might get a little easier from here, then. I think for humans it typically lasts for seven days." Eila's gaze was sympathetic.</p><p>Elva frowned. "And how long does it last for you?"</p><p>With a slight shrug and an embarrassed smile, Eila rubbed the back of her neck. "I… was unfortunate enough to receive this on my mother's behalf. Two weeks is standard for Elves and it goes for me too."</p><p>Elva winced. "Stars, Eila… that's horrible."</p><p>"It's not as bad as you'd think. It's something I grew to live with and that's the standard for me. It's all I know." She shrugged again, a little uncomfortable. She had never… talked to anyone about this sort of thing before.</p><p>Elva hesitated. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to because I know it might bother you."</p><p>Eila looked up and nodded curiously. Her arm fell to her side. "Sure."</p><p>"Alright… then… uh, so, Angela has told me that a human woman is most fertile about two weeks before…" she frowned. "What's this called?" She pointed at her lower abdomen.</p><p>"I've always referred to it as End Phases." Eila shrugged, the pink flush was still present.</p><p>Elva nodded. "Alright, then… two weeks before their End Phases." She took a breath. "That means a woman has a chance to conceive during that time in the one-month period that it takes to complete the cycle. What about you?"</p><p>The color drained from Eila's cheeks. "The cycle is about six weeks for me and I have a one week window of fertility, so I've read."</p><p>Elva nodded. "So then… because you have your End Cycles suspended, you can get pregnant… right now?"</p><p>"Well it takes a few days for conception to occur after intercourse, but yes, technically speaking." She looked up and frowned. "Why?"</p><p>Elva shrugged. "I was just curious because you're half human and half Elf. I didn't know if it was any different for you compared to me."</p><p>"Oh." Eila sounded relieved. "It's good to be curious, especially when it comes to knowing yourself."</p><p>"You know that could've been taken sexually?" Elva smiled.</p><p>"It was meant that way too." Eila smirked and Elva laughed.</p><p>"You did not."</p><p>"You're right, but I mean it that way now too since you mentioned it."</p><p>Elva huffed. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She said through her easy laughter.</p><p>"Have fun, dear." Eila kissed her cheek and she blushed.</p><p>"I'm going to <em>try</em>. Baths aren't particularly fun. It's just water."</p><p>"Oh, go on. See you in a little while." Eila nudged her in the direction of the door.</p><p>"Fine, fine. See you in a little while." Elva paused and reached up to bring her partner into a deep kiss, which was reciprocated eagerly.</p><p>"Are you trying to <em>stay</em>?" Eila chuckled as they broke for air.</p><p>"I haven't seen you in a <em>week</em>!"</p><p>Eila crossed her arms. "Do you want me to bathe with you?"</p><p>"I- <em>what</em>?" Elva's eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm kidding." Eila laughed with a casual eye roll. "Go."</p><p>"Ugh, fine." Elva shrugged dramatically and turned, heading towards the door. "<em>Tease.</em>" She muttered under her breath.</p><p>"I heard that!" Eila called and Elva flashed a grin before disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Eila's smile lingered with the fun interaction, then faded when her mind went to their conversation concerning fertility. Her hands slowed and she closed her eyes.</p><p>No, she wasn't sure if she could get pregnant now. It was still too soon for her cycles to return and yet it had been two months, maybe more, but she lost count when the days of travel became monotonous and miserable as she dealt with the bleeding without a word to anyone, including Eylörís. She knew Arya would be beyond hurt that she lied to her about <em>faking</em> a pregnancy to get the proper supplements, when truthfully, Eila needed them herself as well.</p><p>It would always haunt her that she did it <em>on purpose</em>.</p><p>"I'm done thinking about this now." She whispered to herself as she hurriedly began working the conditioner into the saddle around the areas where Elva hadn't gotten to yet. She was mostly finished, so the job was a quick one, but the world felt like it had slowed to a painful rate and it was taking <em>forever</em>.</p><p>Eventually, though, she finished and put everything away, then headed with rushed steps up to her room, hoping to avoid Arya and Griishuul. She didn't feel like dealing with a conversation she was in no state of mind to be having.</p><p>She did see them at the far end of the hall-like bridge that connected the trees, creating a common pathway between each. Griishuul was so much bigger than Arya, but from his interactions she's seen of him so far, he didn't pose a threat.</p><p>Eila slipped into her room and was greeted by the fox made of smoke who seemed to always wait for her by the door whenever she left.</p><p>"Hello, Lock." She smiled softly as she closed the door behind her. "Elva's back, I know you'll be excited to see her. She'll be excited to see you because you were supposed to be temporary. I really like having you around, though, so thank you for staying." She knelt and held her fingers out. The fox sniffed at them, then seemed to relax more than it already was.</p><p>"C'mon, let's go downstairs and say hello to everyone." Eila nodded in the direction of the staircase that brought her to the lower level of her home. Lock trotted silently behind her.</p><p>They walked through her door and into her bedroom, and taking a look around, she saw that the rabbit seemed to be dozing on her desk and the stag was on her back porch, watching the leaves on the trees.</p><p>"Hello." She announced and both the rabbit and the deer turned. "I hope everyone's okay. Anyway, I'm home now. Sorry to disturb you." She looked down at Lock. "Elva might be a while before she comes over. She needs to shower and eat." She raised an eyebrow. "I have food in here for her in the likely case that she ignores to take care of that duty on her own. Arya insisted I take some up with me and store it because I can't always eat downstairs… well, you guys know that. It just helps me to repeat recent things so I'll remember. Otherwise, I'll forget and that's not good. If I forget about the food, it'll go bad, see?" She explained, then walked over to her desk.</p><p>"Don't mind me." She said, glancing at the rabbit as she grabbed the box she kept her pipe in. She moved to the bed and set it down, then went back to her desk to retrieve the tall, cylindrical vessel she kept her supply of Reiter Reed in as well as her grinding bowl for crushing the petals. The lid to the vessel had a rubber-like gasket around it to help keep the flowers fresh for a longer period and the bowl was made of sparkly black granite.</p><p>She went back to her bed and set the vessel on her nightstand, then prepared her grinding bowl with twice the amount she usually used, which wasn't very much to begin with. Her tolerance was quite low, meaning she had to use less and thus, had more of her supply for a later date.</p><p>There was a knock from upstairs, and she smiled. <em>Elva.</em></p><p>Eila stopped what she was doing and sprinted upstairs. "I'll be back." She said quickly before leaving.</p><p>With a deep breath, she calmed, then opened the door and smiled. "How are you able to bathe so quickly?"</p><p>Elva shrugged. "Well, I ran upstairs. I used to race myself to see how quickly I could get finished with a complete shower. I still do that. I still have some of the child left in me." She smiled and nodded. "May I come in?"</p><p>"Always." Eila smiled and stood aside. "It's sweet how you race yourself. I do that too sometimes." Her smile widened.</p><p>Elva stepped into the room and Eila closed the door, not sparing any time to wrap herself around her partner. "Do you feel better?"</p><p>With a growing smile, Elva leaned back into Eila's chest. "I do, yes, thank you."</p><p>"Are you still in pain?" Eila asked gently as her hands slid down to Elva's lower abdomen again.</p><p>The young human let out a soft huff. "Yes and it's not fun, but I'm getting used to it… or at least getting used to feeling it, but that doesn't mean I'm getting used to the pain to the point where I don't feel it anymore. I don't think that can happen."</p><p>Eila smiled and kissed the top Elva's head. "It can't unless there's nerve damage." She swayed, rocking from foot to foot.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Elva asked.</p><p>"Of course, why?" The half-Elf frowned but didn't pull away.</p><p>Elva shrugged. "I don't know… you seem… <em>touchy</em> today, not that that's a bad thing. I quite enjoy it. It's just a little unusual and I was wondering if something happened."</p><p>Eila straightened slightly. "Oh… no. Nothing happened. I'm just glad you're home and…" she blushed deeply. "Well, I like taking care of you too. Your curse lets you know when I'm in pain, but I don't have that so I don't get to help you as often. This is something I know I can offer help with and I'm… uh… eager to help, not that I want you to be in pain or anything like that." Eila said shyly, quick to explain herself.</p><p>Elva closed her eyes. "Eila, by existing and being close to me, offering an ear or a shoulder, and having trust in me just as I have trust in you has helped significantly with my mindset and outlook. I seriously believed I'd be alone my entire life and die alone as well without ever having known intimacy like this. You <em>understand </em>more than I think anyone aside from Kitlàn could understand. That's more than I ever could ask for."</p><p>Eila felt her heart grow full at the statement and she hugged Elva a little bit tighter. "I love you, Button." She whispered.</p><p>"I love you too." Elva smiled, then pulled away so she could turn and reach up to press a kiss to Eila's lips; deep and soft and slow to express tenderness and in some ways, gratitude.</p><p>When they broke for air, they both smiled.</p><p>"Downstairs?" Eila offered.</p><p>"Yes." Elva grinned.</p><p>"Fantastic." The half-Elf whispered just before she bent and easily scooped Elva up; one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back.</p><p>"Oof, you're strong." Elva smiled and curled up closer, wrapping an arm around Eila's neck.</p><p>"Oof, you're light." The half-Elf playfully deadpanned as she made her way to the lower floor.</p><p>"Maybe because you're strong." Elva pointed out.</p><p>Eila rolled her eyes with a smile. "Point taken. How was your bath?"</p><p>"It feels so good to finally be clean." Elva laughed, then shifted when Eila laid her down on the bed. "What the-?" Her eyes widened when Lock jumped up onto the bed to see who it was. "They're still here?" She looked up at Eila, who was rounding the bed.</p><p>"Yes. Ever since we created them." She said softly, thinking fondly of the moments they shared during that time.</p><p>"I don't know what they're tethered to. I don't feel any draw. Do you?" Elva asked as she let her fingers dance through the fox-shaped cloud of smoke.</p><p>"Not at all. I've even consulted Arya about it. She's as puzzled as you or I." Eila climbed into bed, the fox between them.</p><p>Elva frowned when a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe we've accidently created synthetic life?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Eila frowned but turned to lay on her side to watch her partner observe and play with Lock's natural characteristics as the smoke curled around Elva's fingers.</p><p>"What if… they're conscious? If we tried again and succeeded, we could make another set of these animals and see if they'd reproduce. That's a natural drive, you know." Elva raised an eyebrow and smiled.</p><p>"How would we sex them? I would have no idea how to go about determining whether they're male or female. Except for Lincoln, Lincoln has antlers and only males have antlers in the deer world."</p><p>Elva raised her eyebrows. "Lincoln?"</p><p>Eila blushed. "What? I like naming things. That's Lincoln, Lock is the fox and Lexicon is the rabbit."</p><p>Elva grinned. "You like 'L' names, don't you?"</p><p>"I have a tendency to gravitate towards them, yes." Eila tried to smile, but… it was hard when she thought about her lost daughter whom she named 'Luna'. All good things must have names.</p><p>"Hey…" her voice softened and she reached out to lay a hand on Eila's shoulder. "I touched something painful. I didn't mean to."</p><p>"I know, I know…" the half-Elf said softly and reached up to lay a hand over Elva's. "You couldn't have known."</p><p>The fox sauntered away and jumped down when she shifted to be closer to Eila, allowing them room to be closer. "Look… I'm worried about you. While I was traveling, I spoke to Arya a few times and she explained your absences. I understand and I'm not upset either, but it seems like you're dealing with much more than usual. I can take a few guesses as to what might be causing your turmoil, but I'd rather you be comfortable enough to open up on your own rather than me taking the risk of touching something sensitive. I want to help you get better, Eila, and more often than not, talking about the things that are bothering you will help relieve some of the pressure."</p><p>Eila's gaze fell away. "I just… I spoke to Murtagh while you were gone. The conversation brought back things I was trying so hard not to think about."</p><p>Elva softened. "May I ask you what those things are?"</p><p>The half-Elf wilted. "No, thank you." She whispered. "I um… I'm not ready. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, don't be. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Elva replied. "Can I ask you what went on while I was gone?"</p><p>Eila swallowed and separated herself, then got out of bed. "Not a whole lot. Sparring with Leif. Däthedr hasn't healed enough to spar yet. I spent some time with Sloan and went to the library to do some research pertaining to Rider history. Eylörís and I have been spending a lot of time together." She walked to the nightstand and began grinding up the petals so they made a fine powder within the stone bowl.</p><p>"Have you spent time with Arya?" Elva sat up to watch.</p><p>"Not especially…" Eila sighed and looked to the bed for the box that held her pipe within.</p><p>"Why not?" The human asked gently.</p><p>"I did something I'm not proud of in Ilirea. If she finds out, I know she'll blame herself. I'm having a hard time facing her with such a thing on my mind. That's the… topic I'm not fond of talking about just yet." Eila closed her eyes for a moment before adding the ground up Reiter Reed to the pipe bowl.</p><p>Elva's eyes softened and she reached out to brush her fingers across Eila's scarred skin, causing her to look over. "Let me know this, then: does this have to do with the supplements you were able to secure for her?"</p><p>A frown marked the half-Elf's features as her eyes widened with concern. "What do you know?" She said almost darkly.</p><p>Elva drew away and swallowed. "I can feel all life, Eila. I felt it the moment Arya's son came into existence a few days before she left to see Eragon off. I felt it in you too, though it's there no longer." Eila handed her the pipe and whispered to it in the Ancient Language, causing green embers to glow. Elva took the first draw, then handed it back. "Do you want me to continue?"</p><p>Eila took a long draw and Elva watched her eyes flutter from the impact the flower had. She's never seen that before, not even with Angela. She passed the pipe back and Elva just watched her partner for a moment to make sure she was okay, taking the Jade object with a careful touch.</p><p>Slowly, the brightness of the half-Elf's skin dulled, the light in her eyes faded and before long, whatever magic Eila was using to make herself look healthy had evaporated entirely. Dark circles appeared under her bloodshot, shame-filled, currently grey eyes and Elva stood immediately.</p><p>"Eila, please sit down." She tugged on her partner and Eila let herself be dragged to the bed. She was unable to meet Elva's gaze.</p><p>Once sitting, Elva joined her and took a longer draw from the pipe than she did before. "How long has it been since you slept?" She handed the pipe back and Eila took it, bringing in another deep sip, which caused a pained smile to form.</p><p>"It's been two days. I'm not okay. I thought I was, but I'm not. I've been stuck in a survival mindset all my life and now that my body is learning I'm no longer in danger, it's bringing up all the trauma I thought I had more time to work through before it came back to bite me. Eylörís is trying so hard to help, but neither of us know what to do. I've done so many horrible things…"</p><p>"Eila… none of it was within your control-"</p><p>"The last person I killed was. It was on my own volition." Elva took the pipe from her before she fell backwards, her feet still hanging off the side of the bed. Her eyes followed the woven ceilings as pain filled her body. The emotional hurt became physical. "Arya's going to kill me." Eila sighed as she reached up to run her fingers through her hair, pulling to help the throbbing of her mind.</p><p>"She's not going to kill you." Elva said as she laid back so her shoulder was touching Eila's.</p><p>"Once she finds out, she's going to be heartbroken. You know how Elves are when it comes to children! Why am I so heartless?"</p><p>"You're not heartless and you're not headless either. Not accepting supplements for yourself wasn't cruel when you didn't know how safe the world was for you and the child. I am aware that you were placed in that situation forcefully due to not being able to use magic to defend or at least protect yourself and your overall weakness was due to a lack of food and injury as well. I know you were able to kill the individual who violated you. Eila… that decision was forced on you and you made your choice based on the way your outlook appeared. Nobody can fault you for that."</p><p>"I still did it, though… my own blood is on my hands." Eila whimpered.</p><p>"You need to change your outlook, otherwise you'll never get better. It's already done. Think in the light, but acknowledge the dark because balance is the most important place you'd want your mind to follow. Let yourself grieve and mourn, but you don't need to punish yourself so harshly. Do what you need to do to heal and I'm right here if you need anything. Sweetheart, I understand your pain because I can feel it too and it hurts. Eila-" she sighed. "You need to sleep. That comes first. Have you eaten today?"</p><p>There was a pause. "No."</p><p>"Did you eat yesterday?" Elva looked over at her.</p><p>"Yes, but I lost it around noon and failed to eat dinner." The half-Elf responded a little bit petulantly.</p><p>"Alright, eating comes first. Come on, let's go." Elva got up and straightened her clothes. She took another drag from the pipe they were sharing and set it down on the nightstand.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Eila frowned and let herself be tugged to her feet.</p><p>"Downstairs."</p><p>"I have food up here." She argued and Elva crossed her arms.</p><p>"We have a stove top and eggs downstairs. You need something with protein."</p><p>"Fine." Eila sighed and stood, then reached for the pipe and Elva let her take it.</p><p>"I think you shouldn't have much more of that."</p><p>"It's okay, it's almost spent. Do you want the rest?" The half-Elf responded.</p><p>"I'm alright, thank you. Let's put it out, though. I don't want you getting sick off of it." Elva reached up and took the pipe from her partner and dumped the contents back into the stone refining bowl, then set the pipe beside it.</p><p>Eila watched with wide eyes like the movements Elva made was the most fascinating thing in the world.</p><p>"You're quite up there now, aren't you?" Elva smiled as she pressed a hand to Eila's cheek. She received a delayed response when the half-Elf looked over.</p><p>"Mhm. Nothing wrong with that." She smiled softly and Elva hugged her, wrapping her arms around the half-Elf's lean torso.</p><p>"Nope, nothing's wrong with that."</p><p>"I feel better like this… feels good. Everything doesn't hurt so much." She said as she buried her head in Elva's shoulder.</p><p>"Don't become dependent on it, Sweetheart. I'm going to help you work through everything so you don't need pain relief. You need to work with me in order for this to be effective, though."</p><p>Eila nodded rapidly. "Okay…"</p><p>"Good, now, let's go downstairs. Flower makes me sleepy and I wouldn't be surprised if it makes you sleepy too, so let's go get something to eat before that happens to either of us." She pulled away to look her partner in the eyes. "Don't use magic to influence your appearance. It's okay to not be okay and it's okay to show that."</p><p>Eila looked a little bit anxious. "But what if Arya comes down?"</p><p>"She's your cousin and your teacher. You need to communicate your health to her so she can offer help to you as well. We're here for you; you're not alone, so <em>please </em>don't try doing this all by yourself." Elva spoke softly, then reached up to press a quick kiss to Eila's lips, then pulled away further to take her by the hand. "C'mon."</p><p>"Okay." The half-Elf responded quietly and followed when she was tugged in the direction of her bedroom door and the stairwell leading back upstairs. "Do you feel better?"</p><p>"I do, yes. Much less pain, thank you for sharing some of your supply with me." Elva responded as they hiked up the steps.</p><p>"Always. Do you want to take some home?" Eila offered as they walked into the living room, stopping by the door.</p><p>"Possibly, but I'd like to do it with you a few more times before I do it on my own." Elva looked up. "Plus I would need a pipe."</p><p>"I can get one for you." Eila volunteered.</p><p>"Well, then it's a maybe for now." Elva smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart." She wrapped her hand around her partner's, threading their fingers together.</p><p>"Always." Eila leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Elva's head. "Does Griishuul know we're together?"</p><p>Elva shrugged. "I didn't tell him. I don't know him well enough. I knew him from the war, though. He used to travel with the Varden. He knows me too, but not as I am now."</p><p>"When do you think we should tell him?"</p><p>With a soft laugh, Elva grinned. "Let him figure it out, I want to see how long it takes."</p><p>"Then we should probably not hold hands when we get going, though I do enjoy holding your hand." Eila smiled as she tightened her grip slightly.</p><p>"Agreed, though reluctantly, because I too enjoy holding your hand." Elva's smile became a smirk. "Let's go. It'll be alright. When we come back upstairs, we can hold hands for as long as you'd like."</p><p>Eila huffed a laugh. "I'd most certainly enjoy that, Button."</p><p>With a playful eye roll, Elva reached up and pressed a kiss to Eila's cheek, then moved to open the door. Soon they walked together back downstairs to eat the first full meal either of them have had in the past few days.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: First off, I want to make it very clear that this isn't political propaganda of any kind. It's how I think the characters would deal with the situation, but I understand how touchy it can be to some people, so with that said, I don't mean to offend or trigger anyone. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On a happier, less aggressive note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to keep going with it, but realized how long it was getting to be and cut myself off before I had you all sitting here for a half-hour to a full hour reading one chapter :)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On a personal note, I think I've found the best person ever. Our interactions are very similar to Eila and Elva, which seems fairytale, but that's the way it's turning out. It's only been about a month, but when a person just clicks with you, they click, and I can see that now. Whether we end up as friends or something more, I don't know, but I'm okay with either because she's too wonderful to just let go of right away. It feels amazing to be understood and to find someone so close to how you yourself are and operate. It's relieving to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enough of that. I'm sorry I made you guys wait a little while for this chapter, and I understand it might not have been the point of view you were looking for, but it's building. Once more, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and like where it's going. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Love to you all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Lady Arlo</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>